Voyages en Terre du milieu
by Howlsoul
Summary: C'est l'histoire du jeune garçon tout à fait normal qui débarque en Eregion sans savoir trop comment et qui se retrouve à devoir sillonner la terre du milieu pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Mais la route est longue et semée d'embûches.
1. Chapter 1

**Pourquoi Moi ?**

- Donc, si je mets douze ampères dans ce circuit, qu'est-ce qu'il vas se passer ? nous demande monsieur Da Silva.

Et ni une, ni deux, voilà Zachary qui lève la main.

- Monsieur Volpi ?

- Les plombs sautent ?

- Exact ! Vous avez bien observé votre schéma et remarqué que les fusibles ont été prévus pour une charge maximal de huit ampères. À douze, je souhaite bonne chance au mec qui doit venir changer ça après. Il va récupérer des trucs fondus dans les douilles.

_Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à battre. Moi je me contente de l'installer le truc. Après s'il sais pas le faire marcher c'est pas mon problème._

C'est là que la cloche sonne.

_Enfin, j'ai cru qu'on en verrais jamais la fin de ce vendredi. Deux périodes qu'on se tape le Da Silva et ses cours à la con sur l'électrotechnique !_

- N'oubliez pas de faire l'exercice trente et un et trente-deux pour la prochaine fois, nous lace-t-il pendant que certains se ruent déjà dehors. Moi perso, j'en ai un peu ma claque aujourd'hui. J'ai mon cerveau qui cogne contre mon crâne comme s'il voulait se barrer. En me disant qu'il faudrait vraiment que je trouve une solution pour boire plus souvent, je descends les marches pour aller au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvent les casiers et mes affaires. Je m'appelle Faust Ignis, j'ai eu dix-huit ans l'année passée, et je cours à toute jambe sur mes dix-neuf ans puisque février vient de commencer et que je suis de mars. D'allure svelte, je suis plutôt grand, un mètre huitante-trois pour être plus précis. Je pèse septante-huit kilos, j'ai les cheveux brun foncé et les yeux de la même couleur et enfin, je suis un garçon. Je parcours le petit couloir qui par du hall principal pour tomber sur la porte qui mène dans la salle où m'attendent gentiment six rangées de huit casier en rangs impeccables. Je me dirige vers le mien : le casier 325. Un bon numéro, du moins je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre. Je sors mes clefs et déverrouille le cadenas afin de poser mon classeur et ramasser mes affaires pour faire mes devoirs pour lundi. Je fourre le tout dans mon sac et m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand Yvan m'accoste. Ce mec est une sorte de croisement entre un petit rigolo et un gaffeur compulsif. Petit, les cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs une allure svelte, un sourire à faire fondre une fille et un humour que j'ai de souvent de la peine à saisir, voilà le portrait du singulier personnage qui me latte toujours quand on joue à Counter Strique.

- Hé, Ignon ! Tu peux m'ouvrir la bibli ?

Je flaire tout de suite le plan foireux. La dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé ça, il s'est servi de l'ordinateur à disposition dans la bibliothèque pour tester un virus de son invention. Moralité, le serveur a planté et j'y ai perdu mes dessins techniques du début de l'année.

- J'ai comme pas trop envie, répons-je sur un ton pas franchement amical.

- Allez, tu vas pas me dire que tu m'en veux encore pour un truc qui remonte à six mois ?

- Si ! Et je risque de t'en vouloir encore longtemps. J'y tenais à ces dessins.

- Mais maintenant je te les ai refaits. Allez, soit simpa.

- Tu vas faire quoi si je te l'ouvre ?

- J'ai réussi à hacker le système de sécurité du doyen et j'ai laissé une porte ouverte dans la cession des maîtres. Ça te brancherais pas de savoir quelle note on a eu en math ?

- On le saura de toute façon mardi. Dans le pire des cas jeudi. Je vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiète.

- Ben... En fait j'ai un peu foiré ce test et j'aimerais bien savoir comment je m'en tire. Histoire d'avoir le temps de préparer mes vieux au choc.

- Donc, c'est pas la note, mais ta moyenne que tu veux connaître en avant-première ?

- T'as tout juste.

- Non, j'embarque pas dans cette histoire.

- Fais pas ton salaud ! C'est vrais que le coup du début de l'année a failli te coûter ta place de membre de la bibliothèque, mais cette fois-ci, tu risques absolument rien. Les types du service info sont loin, leurs bagnoles sont plus au parking. Y'a aucun risque de se faire repérer et remonter.

- Nan !

- S'te plaît.

- Nada !

- Allez !

- Niet !

- Je te prêterais Halo.

- No !

- Et Républic Commando en prime.

Là, je commence à reconsidérer son offre. Je suis fan de Star Wars et j'ai pas la thune pour me payer ce jeu. Mais ma Xbox a un système pour downloader les trucs que je lui fais lire et après je peux y jouer sans le cd. Il suffit juste que quelqu'un me prête le jeu. Dilemme : est-ce que je prends le laisse accéder à cet ordi et je risque assez gros si on nous chope, mais en échange je me retrouve avec Républic Commando gratis. Ou bien je ne prends pas de risque et m'arrange pour qu'il me le prête contre autre chose ? Pour finir, mon envie de Star Wars l'emporte et je vais lui ouvrir la bibli. Il se jette sur le PC et l'allume tout de suite.

- Tu vas voir, c'était assez difficile de craquer leurs codes, mais avec le programme que j'ai bidouillé, ça a marché.

- Et cet « porte laissée ouverte », c'est quoi ?

- Un « master password ».

- T'as collé un password qui vas au-dessus de celui du dirlo ?

Je suis sincèrement épaté. Je savais Yvan doué en informatique, mais pas à ce point.

- Ouais, alors... Bingo !

Et le voilà qui m'affiche les moyennes sur l'écran et fait une recherche pour trouver les nôtres.

- Y'a plus qu'a se poser sur notre cul et laisser faire, me dit-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Je souris à cette allusion, notre prof de programmation conclut souvent ses démonstrations par cette phrase. On attend d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant que le programme bipe et nous affiche en gras nos résultats.

- Et merde ! Planté.

- Tu te rattraperas le semestre prochain, dis-je en essayant de le consoler.

- Tu peux causer, c'est pas avec les notes que tu te paie en math que tu risque grand-chose.

- Y'a les doués et y'a les autres.

- C'est ça ! Ramène-là, grogne-t-il en éteignant le programme.

- Au fait, tu avais pas rendez-vous avec ta copine ?

- Elle est pas encore sortie de ses cours, me dit-il après avoir consulté l'horloge de son natel.

- Ha, c'est juste que moi j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible, y'a personne à la maison ce soir à part moi et ma sœur et j'aimerais en profiter.

- Faudra que tu nous la présentes un de ces quatre ta sœur.

- Sûrement pas.

- Jaloux.

- Obsédé.

Yvan ferme l'ordi et se lève pour partir. Je ramasse mon sac de sur la chaise où je l'avais posé et je boucle la porte derrière nous.

- À lundi ! me lance-t-il en prenant la direction de la sortie sud.

- Tcho ! répond-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie nord.

Une fois sorti de l'école, je prend deux secondes pour m'allumer une clope et je prend la direction de la gare. J'y suis au bout d'un petit quart d'heure et je prends le premier train pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois bien assis je sort mon livre m'y plonge. Il doit s'être écoulé une demi-heure quand quelqu'un me pose la main sur l'épaule. Je lève la tête et croise le regard de ma sœur.

- Salut chéri, me dit-elle en me faisant un signe discret de la main pour me désigner le type derrière elle.

_Et c'est reparti ! Encore un candidat à la déception._

Cette fille, c'est ma sœur jumelle, le seul problème c'est qu'on se ressemble pas du tout physiquement et que ma sœur est une bombe. Elle est un tantinet plus petite que moi, un mètre septante-huit, des grands cheveux blonds des yeux bleu électriques, la figure ronde et lisse, des petits sourcils ainsi que, n'ayons pas peur des mots, un corps de rêve qu'elle sait très bien mettre en valeur.

Le « chéri » et le petit signe de la main veut dire que le mec lui tourne autour et qu'elle souhaite s'en débarrasser. Depuis qu'elle a quinze ans et qu'elle a changé d'école, elle trouve que les garçons lui tournent trop autour et elle a réussi à me convaincre de faire croire que j'étais son petit copain. Supercherie d'autant plus facile à mettre en place parce qu'elle avait alors fait changer son nom de famille pour prendre celui de jeune fille de notre mère. Nos cartes nous présentent donc comme étant Faust Ignis et Alexandra Johnson. Pourtant, nous sommes jumeaux et on s'entend vachement bien. C'est naturel de se dépanner entre frères et sœurs. Donc j'applique notre petit numéro à la lettre.

- Salut ma belle, réponds-je avant de lui glisser un bisou dans le cou.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi, s'étire et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu as eu une bonne journée ?

- Pas trop mal, un peu longue.

Je surprends un geste sur le côté et je vois le mec qui se barre à l'autre bout du wagon.

- C'est le type en blouson beige, pantalon noir et sac noir à une seule bretelle ?

- Oui, il m'a collée toute la journée. Une chance qu'on se soit chopés dans le train.

- Pourtant il m'a pas l'air si mal.

En effet je trouve que c'est plutôt un beau garçon. Il doit avoir environ le même age que moi, mais il est plus grand et bien plus musclé aussi. Il a un visage rieur, des cheveux bruns et des yeux d'une couleur tirant entre le vert et le gris.

- C'est un collectionneur, m'explique-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Tu aurais finit par arriver en quelle position ?

- Il a eu deux autres filles depuis le début de l'année. Il a plaqué la dernière, il y a une semaine et là il est venu pleurer vers moi à la pause de dix heures.

- Remarque, je le comprends.

- Idiot.

Mais la blague la fait quand même sourire. Voilà trois ans que seules ses meilleures amies savent que c'est du pipeau entre elle et moi et qu'on est frère et soeur. Bizarrement, aucune personne de notre ancienne classe n'a terminé au gymnase avec elle et moi je suis parti en apprentissage. À quinze ans, elle en paraissait déjà dix-huit, et maintenant beaucoup lui donneraient passé la vingtaine sans hésitation. Elle s'intéresse pas aux garçon, mais uniquement à ses bouquins, un peu comme moi mais avec plus de sérieux. Aussi, pour se débarrasser des personnes tenaces, on a souvent recours à différents petits stratagèmes. Mais chaque année c'est à recommencer parce qu'il y a toujours des nouveaux venus qui flashent sur elle à la rentrée. Enfin, cette année, elle termine son gymnase à moins qu'elle fasse un raccordement en maturité professionnelle. Ce dont je doute.

- Tu devrais te trouver un vrai petit ami. Si on nous démasque un jour tu risque d'en prendre pour ton grade.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie ? T'es pourtant pas si mal fichu.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Personne ne me court après pour sortir avec moi.

- Moi je préfère ça comme ça, répond-t-elle avec un petit air grognon.

Je pousse un profond soupir et replonge dans mon livre tandis qu'elle sort le sien. Le reste du voyage se déroule sans problèmes et nous sommes à la maison au bout d'une heure. Comme prévu, mon petit frère, ma petite sœur et mes parents sont sortis pour aller voir le « Da Vinci Code » au cinoche. Avec ma sœur on se fait des pizza qu'elle va chercher dans le réfrigérateur. Une fois qu'on a mangé et échangé quelques banalités, elle se plante devant la télé et moi je vais jouer à World of Warcraft sur mon ordinateur. Mas j'ai à peine allumé le poste que j'entend un bruit bizarre. Une sorte de crépitement qui résonne au-dessus de moi. Ma chambre étant située dans les combles, je lève la tête en me demandant si une fouine qui marche sur le toit peut faire un bruit pareil. Je n'ai rien le temps de voir, un flash de lumière m'aveugle au moment ou je lève les yeux. Je baisse la tête et me couvre les yeux en jurant. Et là le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je n'ai rien le temps de faire, je suis trop surpris et j'ai jamais eu des réflexes fantastiques. Je tombe pendant quelque chose qui me semble une éternité. Puis je sens un choc sourd et je perds connaissance.

Je me réveille dans une forêt. Un endroit avec de très grands arbres, un tapis de feuilles mortes par terre et des buissons qui forment le sous-bois. Du brouillard circule entre les arbres et même s'il n'est pas très dense, je n'y vois pas très bien.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Bien entendu c'est juste une question pour la forme, je ne m'attends pas à avoir une réponse. Je me lève et regarde de droite à gauche. Il n'y a aucun doute, je ne connais pas cet endroit. Je fais quelques pas en espérant voir quelque chose de familier. Je rassemble mes souvenirs, mais ne vois vraiment pas où je suis.

- Hé merde !

_Bon, réfléchissons. J'étais en face de mon ordo quand un truc collé au plafond a flashé. Ensuite j'ai dû m'encoubler dans quelque chose et je me suis assommé en tombant. Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ? Est-ce que je ne me gourre pas complètement ?_

Finalement, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je fais l'inventaire de mes poches. J'ai ma boîte à cigarette qui est presque pleine, j'ai fais le plein à midi et je m'en suis grillé qu'une seule sur le chemin de la gare. J'ai mon zippo, la flasque d'essence à briquet que Zachary m'a prêté à la pause de midi et que j'ai oublié de lui rendre. Mon couteau suisse est dans la même poche que mes clefs et enfin, je sors mon porte-monnaie et mon abonnement de train de ma poche revolver.

Je range mon barda vite fait et je m'allume une cigarette, rien de tel pour se calmer un peu. Je ne suis pas un grand consommateur, je peux tenir une semaine sur un paquet, et ma boîte peut contenir environ deux paquets. Je suis fringué comme un mec qui vient de rentrer à la maison, c'est-à-dire que j'ai eu la bonne idée de garder mes baskets et autrement je porte un pantalon noir, une ceinture de même couleur, un T-shirt gris simple et une chemise à poches vert kaki que j'ai récupéré dans un bazar de l'armée parce que je la trouvais pratique. En y pensant je fouille ma poche de poitrine droite afin d'y dégotter mon calepin et un stylo à bille. Je l'ai pas mal noirci au fil de l'année, essentiellement des formules électrotechniques et des assemblages mécanique. Ainsi que quelques petites recette que j'ai récupérée auprès d'un élève qui s'est fait virer parce qu'il distillait je ne sais pas trop quoi dans son casier. J'ai ainsi une recette d'une solution explosive qui ressemble à de la nitroglycérine, la composition chimique de l'aspirine, de la morphine, de l'acide sulfurique et chlorhydrique ainsi que celle d'un mélange incendiaire qui pourrait s'apparenter à du napalm.

- Chouette, si je trouve ce qu'il me faut je fous le feu à la forêt pour en sortir.

Encore une plaisanterie en l'air, mais ça me rassure d'entendre le son de ma voix.

D'un seul coup, j'entend un bruit derrière moi. Je sursaute et me retourne.

- Qui est l...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une sorte de petite chose à la peau verte et huileuse dégageant un écoeurant parfum de charogne me saute dessus et tente de m'étriper avec l'espèce de cimeterre qu'il tient dans une main. Le choc me coupe le souffle et me fait cracher ma clope qui atterrit directement dans le visage de la chose. Elle se brûle avec et nous tombons chacun de notre côté. Encore sous le choc, je me relève sur un coude et vois la chose qui se tient le visage des deux mains. Son cimeterre gît à quelques mètres de mon bras. Je me relève et me précipite ventre à terre pour ramasser l'arme. La chose remarque mon geste et sort une sorte d'éclat de métal avec une lanière de tissus enroulé autour de la plus petite section et se met à la brandir dans ma direction.

_Pas de chance vieux, mais là c'est moi qui ai les plus gros arguments._

- Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Pour moi il est évident que quand on vous saute dessus avec ce genre de canif ce n'est pas vraiment pour vous faire la bise, mais on ne sais jamais, peut-être que la voie diplomatique paieras.

Ben non. La créature beugle un son aigu et me charge à toute vitesse, son couteau en avant. La suite se passe très vite. Je fais un pas de côté pour éviter l'assaut et cette fois je la somme de s'arrêter. Il ne m'écoute pas et recommence à me foncer dessus. Cette fois je vais essayer de l'assommer. Je pare le coup qu'il me porte de haut en bas avec son cimeterre grossier et m'apprête à lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule quand la chose perd l'équilibre et m'entraîne avec elle dans sa chute. Ma tête heurte une pierre et je me retrouve à nouveau dans les pommes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Séjour Médical à Fondcombe**

Je reprends conscience peu à peu. Je me retourne et constate que je suis dans un lit avec des draps qui sentent bon. Finalement, je dois être à l'hôpital et je viens juste de rêver qu'une créature m'attaquait. Même en travers de mes yeux fermés je sens une lumière intense qui vient frapper mes paupières et caresser ma peau. J'émerge enfin de mon état de semi conscience et commence à cligner des paupières pour éclaircir ma vue qui deviens floue face à tant de lumière. J'entend quelqu'un murmurer pas très loin de moi.

- Où suis-je ?

Question bête, je suis à l'hôpital de la Riviera, au service des urgences.

- Vous êtes en sécurité dans la demeure d'Elrond de Fondcombe.

- Hmm. Bien. Très bien, dis-je dans un soupir endormi.

_Une minute ! La demeure de qui ? OÙ !_

Je réalise brutalement ce qu'on vient de me dire et bondit en position assise comme si on venait de me brancher sur une prise de deux cent vingt volts. Mes yeux sont grand ouverts et j'enregistre les détails de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Il s'agit d'une grande pièce peinte en blanche avec des dalles de marbre blanc veiné de gris au sol. La salle est vaguement ronde, deux large portes donnent sur ce qui semble être un balcon ou un couloir à ciel ouvert et le plafond forme une voûte romaine. Une porte en bois blanc se dresse dans le mur sur le côté gauche de mon lit. Ce dernier est suffisamment large pour que deux personnes puissent y dormir à l'aise et possède des colonnes aux quatre coins ainsi que des rideaux blanc qui sont pour le moment attachés aux colonnes. Le dessus des portes est orné d'une frise en forme de vigne entrelacée et il y a une petite table avec une chaise en face de l'unique fenêtre de cette pièce avec un petit meuble dans un coin. Il y a même une table de chevet avec deux petits tiroirs. Le brun vernit des meubles me fait presque mal aux yeux dans cette pièce qui semble toute peinte en blanc. Par les portes des balcons, j'aperçois une grande cascade et des arbres dans un fond montagneux. Cet endroit est, donc, construit près d'une rivière ou d'un torrent dans une zone proche de montagnes. Je saisis ma couverture et la rejette sur le côté, mais au moment où je veux balancer mes jambes hors du lit une explosion de douleur éclate dans ma cuisse droite. Je baisse les yeux et vois un bandage fait d'un tissu que je ne connais pas qui a une assez large tache rouge au centre.

- Vous devez éviter de trop bouger votre jambe, me recommande une voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de tout à l'heure.

Je lève les yeux et remarque seulement maintenant la créature qui m'observe depuis une chaise sur la droite de mon lit. On dirait une humaine à l'allure mince, aux très long cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, mais avec des traits bien plus fins, des oreilles plus longues, pointues et dépourvues de lobe. Elle est belle, mais ce n'est pas un humain, ça c'est sûr.

_Ou alors elle a abusé de la chirurgie esthétique._

- Heu... Bonjour ?

J'ai l'air d'un con, mais au moins j'aurai l'air d'un con poli.

- Bien le bonjour humain. Vous avez bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire serein, presque maternel.

- Ben... oui. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je me nomme Nirianeth, fille de Talas et de Minaë.

- Ha...

_Je réponds quoi à ça moi ? « C'est bien » ?_

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Ça dérange si je tais le nom de mes parents ?

- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle avec un air intrigué.

- Parce que ça commencerait à faire long.

- Vous portez un grand prénom ?

- Pas exactement, non. Mais j'ai trois prénoms en plus du nom de mon père et de celui de ma mère. Si je rajoute leurs prénoms ça feras vraiment très long.

Elle semble surprise par ma réponse car elle ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Dans ce cas, présentez-vous comme vous l'entendez.

_Ça va être pratique, tiens !_

- Je m'appelle Faust, Fernand, James, Ignis, Johnson.

C'est clair qu'à côté de moi, sa présentation fait courte. Et à voir la tête qu'elle tire, je devine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Vous utilisez tous vos noms à chaque fois ? finit-elle par me demander au bout d'un petit moment.

- Non, juste mon premier prénom et le nom de mon père. James c'est le prénom du père de mon père et Fernand celui du père de ma mère.

- Et cela donne ?

- Faust Ignis.

Ça semble être plus facile à digérer pour elle.

- Très bien Faust Ignis. En fait vous utilisez une variante de la méthode des hobbits.

- Des quoi ?

- Des hobbits. Ce sont de petits personnages qui ressemblent physiquement aux humains mais qui ne portent jamais de chaussures. Ils ont environs la taille d'un nain.

- Je vois...

Je sais ce qu'est un nain, j'ai déjà joué à Donjon et Dragons et j'ai toujours joué avec un guerrier nain. On me les as décrits comme des petits êtres trapus, robustes et très cupides. Et moi je suis assez sur le « tout est bon à prendre » dans les jeux de rôle, les nains se sont donc imposés d'eux-mêmes. Et j'ai gardé le concept sur World of Warcraft, mais j'ai amené mon nain au niveau maximum et je suis passé à autre chose. Mais un hobbit, j'en avais jamais entendu parler. Par contre si on me parle de nain et d'une créature qui y ressemble...

- Vous ne seriez pas un elfe des fois ?

- Une elfe serait plus juste, me reprend-t-elle. Vous n'avez jamais croisé les nôtres auparavant ?

- Non, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un.

_Du moins, un elfe comme ça. Dans WoW, les elfes de la nuit sont très différents._

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, me dit-elle en souriant. Avez-vous faim ?

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mon estomac répond à ma place par un grondement sonore. Elle pouffe en voyant le regard réprobateur que je lance à mon ventre.

- Je vais vous apporter de quoi vous restaurer, me dit-elle en se retenant de rire.

- C'est ça, réponds-je en grognant.

_Pris en traître par mon estomac ! Non mais je vous jure !_

L'elfe sort de la pièce par la porte en bois à gauche et moi je me recouche. Je suis assez perdu. D'abord je tombe dans les pommes suite à la vision d'un truc qui émet une lueur aveuglante, ensuite la petite chose verte qui pue me saute dessus, puis je me réveille dans une maison d'elfes dont le nom sort tout droit d'un livre dont j'ai oublié le nom. Mais je me souviens bien avoir lu ce nom quelque part. Ça me dit quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me rend enfin compte que je suis dans une bête chemise de nuit blanche en... soie je crois. Je regarde donc dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet dans l'espoir d'y trouver le contenu de mes poches. Mais c'est peine perdue car je n'y trouve rien que des pansements et des petites fioles contenant soit un liquide transparent qui doit être de l'alcool à désinfecter, soit un autre liquide de couleur jaunâtre.

_Je suis tombé dans l'infirmerie de cet endroit. Bof, c'est pas plus mal._

Ma cuisse me fait mal à chaque fois que je bouge la jambe ou que je m'appuie dessus. Je me demande quelle est l'ampleur de cette blessure et comment se peut-il qu'elle me fasse aussi mal.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse le passage à l'elfe de tout à l'heure, les bras chargés par un plateau métallique. Sur le plateau, il y a un bol de bouillon chaud, une assiette avec un assortiment de légumes et un tout petit peu de viande qui marine dans une sauce à l'odeur plus qu'appétissant et il y'a une pomme en plus de quelques tranches de pain sur le côté de l'assiette. Un gobelet, des ustensiles en métal et une carafe d'eau en complète le contenu.

- Bon appétit, me souhaite-t-elle en voyant ma mine réjouie.

D'habitude j'aurais fait un sort au repas, mais elle reste pour me regarder. J'use donc du peu de savoir-vivre à table que ma inculqué ma mère et je m'efforce de manger proprement. Exercice qui se révèle plus difficile que prévu parce que je n'ai qu'une envie : engloutir ce repas sans faire toutes ces histoires. Je me retiens quand même et je termine mon plateau un peu déçu parce que il me semblait que j'aurais l'estomac plus rempli que ça après avoir mangé. Je tend la main pour saisir la pomme qui me reste, mais stoppe mon geste parce que la pomme n'est plus là. Je me tourne vers l'elfe et la vois en train de la couper en petits morceaux. En plus elle l'a épluchée.

- La pomme était pour vous ?

- Non, mais j'ai pensé que cela serait plus agréable de la manger comme ça.

_Je rêve ? Elle se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ?_

- Merci, dis-je en prenant l'assiette avec les morceaux de pomme qu'elle me tend. Vous coupez toujours les pommes des gens qui échouent ici ?

- Dans votre cas, le terme « échouer » n'est guère de mise puisque nous vous avons trouvé.

- Ha... Et où si je puis me permettre ?

- Sur le chemin de la caravane qui allait aux Havres Gris. Si nous ne vous avions pas trouvé avec le cadavre de ce gobelin, nous n'aurions pas envoyé chercher du secours et des éclaireurs n'auraient pas été dépêchés en avant. Et si les éclaireurs n'étaient pas partis, la caravane tombait dans un piège dressé par d'autres gobelins.

- Le cadavre d'un gobelin ? Cette petite chose verte et puante était un gobelin ?

- Vous l'ignoriez ?

- Complètement. Et il est mort vous dites ?

- Oui, puisque vous l'avez tué.

- Je crois que vous faites erreur. Je n'ai tué personne, ni quoi que ce soit.

- Enfin... Nos éclaireurs nous ont dit que vous l'aviez tué, me contredit-elle avec un air intrigué.

- Mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas tué. Il s'est pris les pieds dans quelque chose et il nous envoyé tous les deux dans le décor. À ce moment, ma tête a tapé contre quelque chose et j'ai perdu connaissance. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé ici avec vous à côté.

- Il est vrais que je n'ai pas tous les détails, je demanderais des précisions à l'occasion.

- Ce serait gentil de m'en faire part ensuite.

- Vous pouvez y compter.

Finallement, je mange ma pomme et la laisse remporter le plateau. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Moi qui ai déjà de la peine à me défendre en temps normaux... Je trouve que j'y suis allé un peu fort.

« Avec toi c'est toujours tout ou rien », me disait mon père. Ben, je commence à croire qu'il avait raison.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le repas ou bien si cette blessure me fatigue vite, mais je me sens somnolent et je finis par me rendormir.

Je me réveille dans l'après-midi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi plus que ça. Je me demande si c'est l'après-midi du même jour que quand je me suis réveillé après mon combat contre le gobelin.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous réveilleriez, me dit une voix contrariée.

Je lève la figure et vois un autre elfe, mais c'est un mec. Il a l'air un peu vieux, bien qu'il soit difficile d'en juger à sa figure. En tout cas il a la voix profonde d'une personne qui a déjà bien vécu. Je remarque aussi qu'il est penché sur ma jambe avec des lambeaux de bandage dans une main et un ciseau dans l'autre.

_Le docteur passe faire sa visite._

- Désolé de vous déranger, réponds-je d'un ton méfiant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais ce serait moins douloureux si vous dormiez encore.

- Pourquoi ?

- La blessure est profonde et elle passe dangereusement près de l'artère fémorale. Je suis obligé de m'assurer qu'elle ne saignera pas et je suis donc forcé de vous mettre un garrot. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable quand on est touché dans cette zone-là.

- Mais je ne vais pas en mourir ?

- Si vous restez au lit le temps que cela cicatrise, vous diminuerez considérablement les chances de faire céder la paroi de l'artère et de mourir en vous vidant de votre sang, mort pas particulièrement rapide et assez douloureuse.

- Et ça prendra combien de temps ?

- Pour que vous puissiez vous lever ou pour que vous soyez totalement guéris ?

- Les deux.

- Vous pourrez vous lever dans une semaine ou deux si votre blessure ne s'aggrave pas. Et devriez être rétabli dans à peu près un mois.

- Une semaine ou deux ? je m'exclame. Mais je vais faire quoi toute la journée dans ce lit ?

- Vous savez lire ?

- Le français uniquement.

- Le français ? Quelle est cette langue ?

- Celle dans laquelle je vous parle.

- L'humain donc.

- Si on veut.

- C'est ennuyeux, car la majorité des ouvrages de la bibliothèque sont en elfique, quelques-uns sont en Khuzdul, mais extrêmement peu sont en Núménoréen.

- En quoi ? C'est quoi du Kuz... truc et du Núménormachin ?

- Le Khuzdul est la langue écrite des nains. Quant au Núménoréen, je suis étonné que vous ne sachiez pas ce que c'est, puisque c'est la langue écrite des hommes.

- Ha... dans ce cas, à moins de m'apporter un ouvrage de chaque langue, je suis incapable de vous dire ce que je sais lire. Pour moi, vos langues écrites là, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être du chinois.

- Du chinois ? Qu'est-ce ?

_De toute évidence, je ne suis plus sur terre. Mieux vaut éviter de l'embrouiller avec des expressions de chez moi._

- Une manière d'écrire si compliquée que beaucoup ont renoncé à la déchiffrer. C'est une expression courante dans la région où j'habite de dire « Pour moi c'est du chinois » quand on ne comprend pas quelque chose.

- Et d'où venez-vous ? Pas de l'Eregion j'imagine.

- Vous avez l'intention de vous occuper de ma jambe ou bien c'est l'heure de l'interrogatoire ?

- Ho, c'est vrais ! Veuillez me pardonner, je me suis laissé distraire, me dit-il avec une mine contrite.

Je l'ai échappé belle ! Il faut que je me trouve des origines et vite ! Sinon je vais devenir un phénomène de foire partout où je passerais. Mais au fait, comment rentrer ? Je ne sais déjà même pas comment je suis arrivé ici, alors pour repartir...

Je suis arrêté en pleine réflexion par la mise en place du garrot qui se révèle être une simple lanière de cuir. Et effectivement, il est obligé de le mettre très près de ma blessure. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Je tente d'étouffer un grognement de douleur, mais malgré mes efforts, je laisse quand même échapper une plainte peu discrète. Mon dieu que j'ai mal ! Et la douleur redouble quand il commence à aller fouiller dans ma plaie pour en vérifier la gravité et l'état. Je songe très sérieusement à lui demander de m'achever tout de suite plutôt que de le laisser continuer. Ma douleur atteint des sommets quand il désinfecte l'intérieur de ma blessure à l'alcool. Après ça, le fait qu'il me bande la jambe me semble être une simple caresse. Et j'éprouve un vif soulagement quand il enlève le garrot. Une tache rouge apparaît et commence à s'étendre rapidement une fois la lanière de cuir enlevée.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de trop s'étendre, m'annonce mon tortionnaire. C'est bon signe, l'artère est assez loin pour ne pas venir aggraver votre état. Comptez quand même une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir mettre le pied par terre.

_TORTIONNAIRE ! BOUCHER ! ASSASSIN !_

- Compris, répond-je simplement d'une voix éteinte.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient que ça fait mal, et même très mal. J'ai vu de grands hommes sombrer dans l'inconscience pendant les soins pour des blessures de ce genre. Vous êtes courageux et solide, vous vous en remettrez vite si vous suivez mes prescriptions, me félicite-t-il pendant qu'il remballe son barda et qu'il jette les pansements.

- Très aimable.

Je suis tellement anéanti que je ne pense même pas à faire du sarcasme, ni à donner à ma voix le ton nécessaire pour que ça en devienne. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, ne jamais avoir à revivre ça. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas bouger ma jambe au lieu de lui l'envoyer dans la figure. Une fois qu'il est sorti, je ne reste pas longtemps debout et tombe rapidement dans les vappes.

J'estime que j'ai dormi toute la nuit, parce que le jour commence à peine à poindre quand je me réveille. Je pète la forme, à part ma jambe qui m'élance de manière régulière. Je jette un coup d'œil sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, mais elle est vide. Je tourne la tête vers la table de chevet et constate que quelqu'un a eu la brillante idée d'y poser des livres. J'en saisis un, le titre est dans un langage que je ne connais pas. Je l'ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec une écriture manuscrite très fluide et tout en courbes. Je tente un déchiffrage, mais c'est peine perdue, je ne comprend pas une syllabe de ce qui est marqué dans ce livre. Je le mets sous la pile et prend le suivant. La couverture n'est pas engageante et porte une inscription d'une écriture tout en angles et complètement incompréhensible. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais le reste semble écrit de la même façon que la couverture et je le pose aussi.

_Quelle barbe ! J'espère que j'aurais plus de chance avec le dernier, sinon je vais m'emmerder pour de bon._

Le dernier a une écriture qui fait déjà plus penser à quelque chose de normal. Mais le titre me déçois : on dirait que c'est écrit en vieil anglais.

History of Númenor

By Elendil

Je n'ai jamais été une flèche en anglais, mais puisque c'est tout ce que j'ai, je m'y attaque avec circonspection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Magicien Gris entre en scène**

Pendant une semaine, je passe mes journées à lire des ouvrages en Núménoréen. C'est long, pas très intéressant et difficile parce que je suis souvent obligé d'en faire traduire des bouts par ma garde-malade. Je ne sais pas si je lui rappelle quelqu'un, mais elle s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais un gosse. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle me considère comme son gosse. Mais ce n'est pas si désagréable. Le jour où je peux enfin me lever, j'écope d'une paire de béquilles blanches en bois, faites sur mesure. J'en profite pour demander mes habits et je récupère mes possessions à part mon pantalon qui m'a été emprunté pour être lavé et pour y réparer le trou sur la jambe. Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle quand je fais le tour du propriétaire et me fait une petite présentation de chaque pièce. L'espèce d'apprenti boucher de la dernière fois et revenu au moins une fois par jour et m'a finalement donné son accord pour que je me risque à l'intérieur de la maison. Sauf que lui il appelle un palais une maison. Je suis presque sûr que cette demeure s'étend sur près de deux hectares et dispose d'au moins trois étages en hauteur et deux niveaux de sous-sol. L'ensemble est construit selon un style très aéré et l'endroit où il est niché, au creux d'une vallée dans les contreforts d'une chaîne de montagne que mon infirmière appelle les « monts brumeux», respire la tranquillité et la paix. On m'a fourni un pantalon de rechange en attendant le mien et je ne trouve pas grand-chose à y redire si ce n'est qu'il est dépourvu de poches. Je me contente donc de trimballer mon calepin et mon stylo dans l'une des poches de ma chemise avec ma boîte à cigarette et mon zippo dans l'autre poche. D'ailleurs, l'elfe pousse les hauts cris quand elle me voit fumer pour la première fois. Et surtout elle ne cesse de me poser des questions sur mes cigarettes. Tracas supplémentaire parce que je ne peux pas lui avouer d'où ça sort ni comment c'est fait. Sinon, je suis sûr qu'elle va me les taxer. Je lui sers donc une gentille petite histoire sur une personne qui a inventé un système pour enrouler du tabac dans des feuilles de papier très fin et qu'il m'en a offert pour mon anniversaire. Elle me croit, mais me jette un regard qui rendrait mal à l'aise le plus endurci des fumeurs à chaque fois que je m'en allume une, ce que je fais de moins en moins souvent. À la fin de la semaine, j'ai carrément arrêté et je n'utilise plus qu'une seule béquille. Ce qui n'empêche pas ma « pseudo mère » de me suivre partout comme un petit chien. Je m'amuse d'ailleurs à boitiller de droite à gauche dans le seul but de la fatiguer, mais c'est peine perdue parce qu'elle semble increvable. Lassé par ce petit manège, j'y mets un termes. Je commence à fréquenter de plus en plus la bibliothèque car c'est le seul endroit où elle me laisse tout seul dans mon coin. Les seuls ouvrages que je suis en mesure de comprendre sont, bien évidemment, en Núménoréen et ça commence à me taper sur le système. On aurait voulu me faire effectuer un stage d'anglais accéléré qu'on ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Et pour le déchiffrage des quelques cartes de géographie que je trouve c'est carrément l'enfer. D'autant plus qu'elles sont tellement vieilles que la moitié des trucs indiqués dessus n'existent plus ou ont été déplacés. C'est aujourd'hui le seizième jour que je me suis réveillé ici et je commence vraiment à perdre espoir de rentrer chez moi un jour.

- Amon... Sûl... tower. C'est quoi encore ce truc au milieu de nulle part ?

- Ce sont les ruines de la tour d'Amon Sûl, sur le mont Venteux, m'explique une voix dans mon dos.

Je ne mets pas une demi seconde à réaliser que je ne connais pas cette voix. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un vieillard habillé avec une robe grise et un long chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Il tient un bâton dans une main et sa barbe grise est suffisamment longue pour qu'il puisse s'en faire une écharpe.

- Bonjour... Monsieur ?

- Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

- Faust, Faust Ignis, dis-je en la serrant.

- Je le sais, mon ami Elrond me l'a dit.

- Ha vraiment ? C'est drôle, mais ce médecin du dimanche n'a pas jugé utile de me parler de vous.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas ses soins ?

- Le problème n'est pas là. Je lui reproche juste le manque de délicatesse avec lequel il m'examine.

- Ho ! s'exclame-t-il d'un air surpris. Vous avez dû connaître la douceur même des Valars pour émettre un jugement pareil envers le meilleur guérisseur de toute la terre du milieu.

_Et-ce que je te demande si tu te promènes à poil ou si tu te trimbales en slip sous ta jupe pépé ?_

- Je n'ai jamais mis en doute ses talents, au risque de me répéter.

- Je l'avais bien entendu, me répond monsieur « le Gris » en sortant une pipe à long manche d'une poche de sa robe. Cela vous dérange si je fume en papotant ?

- Parce que vous avez l'intention de vous installer ? dis-je en levant un sourcil étonné.

- Je suis venu à la bibliothèque dans le dessin de vous parler.

- Ha ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous laissez songeurs les Elfes sur vos origines.

- Tiens donc ? Et ils vous ont chargé de me tirer les vers du nez ?

- De vous tirer quoi ? s'étonne-t-il en me regardant d'un air ahuri.

- De me faire avouer.

- Avouer ? Cela veut-il dire que vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

- Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin non, je...

- Quelle indécision ! pouffe-t-il en souriant.

- Votre question est à double sens pour moi.

- Encore une énigme ! Je me demande quand j'aurais enfin des réponses. Il fait une pause pour allumer sa pipe à la bougie qui trône sur la table. Puisque mon infirmière n'est pas là, je me sors une cigarette et la tasse contre ma boîte avant de l'allumer. Mais une fois mon zippo rangé, je remarque que le vieillard me regarde avec un air interloqué. Sur le moment j'en aurais presque envie de rire.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un fumer ?

- Ce genre de chose ? Si, une fois. Et cette seule fois a marqué ma mémoire. C'était il y a maintenant soixante et onze années. Cette personne s'appelait John Ronald Reuel Tolkien.

- John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ? C'est marrant parce qu'une personne du même nom, à l'endroit d'où je viens, a publié un livre sur une aventure avec des elfes, des humains des nains et des... hobbits.

_Hein ? Mais comment ? Gandalf ? Elrond ? John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ? Initiales, JRR... Tolkien. LE CRÉATEUR DU « SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX » !_

La révélation me coupe le souffle. Je savais bien que tout ce qu'on me citait me rappelait quelque chose, mais de là à croire que j'étais tombé en plein dans le petit monde du père de l'héroïque-Fantasique ! Et me voilà à converser avec Gandalf lui-même !

- Vous allez bien ? me demande ce dernier en me dévisageant d'un air soucieux. Vous avez l'air d'un chien aux abois.

- Il y a de quoi ! finis-je par m'exclamer. Cette personne a publié des ouvrages dans lesquels vous faites figure d'un personnage immanquable et aussi important, voir même plus important que le héro de livre lui-même.

- Vraiment ? me demande-t-il d'un air flatté.

- Bien sûr ! Sa trilogie de livres intitulés « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » est mondialement connue ! Et vous y occupez une place de choix.

- Le seigneur des anneaux ? sursaute Gandalf. Mais comment... Ha oui, c'est vrai.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- Ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous paraître étrange, mais cet homme a séjourné trois ans ici, à Fondcombe. Et il avait écrit un récit portant le nom de « Bilbo le Hobbit » sans même connaître cet être qui est maintenant ici. Et il avait écrit, à la virgule près, ce qui allait se passer dans notre périple avec Thorin vers la Montagne Solitaire avant que ce dernier n'ai eu lieu. Pour vous dire, je l'ai lu ici avant de partir dans les montagnes, et j'ai été fort surpris de voir tout cela se réaliser comme il l'avait prédit. Car on ne parle plus de chance à ce niveau-là. Cet homme avait carrément écris la trame de l'avenir comme il devait se jouer plus tard.

J'en reste pantois ! J.R.R. Tolkien était ici au moment de l'action de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et il l'avait imaginée avant que celle-ci n'ait eu lieu. Effectivement, ça tient plus de la voyance que d'autre chose.

- Et vous dites qu'il a écrit une série de trois livres intitulés « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » ?

- En effet. Connaissez-vous le neveu de Bilbo ? Il s'appelle Frodo, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact ! Et vous l'avez lu dans cette série de trois livres ? Que s'y passe-t-il ? me questionne Gandalf de l'air de quelqu'un à qui il vient d'être accordé un miracle.

- Je crains malheureusement de ne pas pouvoir vous être d'une grande utilité. Je n'ai lu que « Bilbo le Hobbit » dans le cadre de ma scolarité et les trois livres dont je vous parle ne nous ont été que brièvement résumés par notre professeur de français.

- Ha zut ! s'exclame-t-il. Voilà que le plus grand prophète de tous les temps me fait défaut dans un moment ou j'en aurais cruellement besoin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le titre de cette trilogie est révélateur. « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Le seul qui ai jamais existé est bien évidemment Sauron, le seigneur des ténèbres. Et dire que son anneau est en route pour cet endroit ! J'aurais vraiment besoin de Monsieur Tolkien. Mais voilà, il est reparti. Et au vus de l'âge qu'il avait et du temps qui nous sépare de son départ, j'imagine qu'il doit être mort.

- C'est effectivement le cas. J.R.R. Tolkien est mort et enterré depuis pas mal de temps.

- Et son témoignage écrit est resté dans son monde d'origine.

- Comment on y va ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, comment Monsieur Tolkien est-il rentré chez lui ? Parce que je suis à peu près dans la même situation. Sauf que je ne sais pas prédire l'avenir.

- Je suis navré, mais cela n'est plus possible.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'avais amené au chef de mon ordre : Saroumane le blanc. Celui-ci avait utilisé une magie qui m'est inconnue pour renvoyer cet homme dans son foyer.

- Dans ce cas, il me suffit de retourner voir ce Saroumane. Il n'est pas mort non ?

- Si seulement cela pouvait être le cas. Il vient tout juste de nous trahir et a rejoint les rangs de Sauron.

- QUOI ? ET JE FAIS COMMENT POUR RENTRER MOI ?

J'explose ! J'enrage ! On me dit que le seul moyen de rentrer chez moi vient de virer à l'ennemi ! Mais qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Avant je n'en avais que des doutes, mais maintenant c'est sûr : J'ai causé du tort à quelqu'un là-haut !

- Calmez-vous ça ne sert à rien de crier !

- MAIS JE VOUDRAIS BIEN VOUS Y VOIR, ESPÈCE DE VIEUX CROUL...

- MONSIEUR IGNIS ! tonne soudain le magicien d'une voix si forte que je me ratatine dans mon siège, surpris et apeuré. JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS CALMER ! continue-t-il, le ton de sa voix baissant jusqu'à redevenir normal. J'essaie de vous aider. Et ce n'est pas facile quand la personne pour qui vous cherchez des solutions vous hurle des insultes dans les oreilles.

Je bégaie des excuses et Gandalf semble les accepter de bon cœur. À ce moment, ma garde-malade déboule au bout de la rangée en courant.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? questionne-t-elle.

- Rien, j'étais fatigué et je me suis énervé sans raison contre Monsieur Gandalf ici présent et il a eu le bon sens de me remettre à ma place.

- C'est tout à fait ça, corrobore le magicien en adressant un regard rassurant à l'Elfe.

- Si vous êtes fatigué, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour vous d'aller au lit Faust, déclare-t-elle d'un ton que j'ai appris à connaître comme ne souffrant aucun commentaire. Elle est énervée et me suspecte sûrement d'avoir incommodé le vieux. C'est bien ma veine, pour une fois que je tombe sur une personne qui pourrait m'aider. Je ramasse ma béquille et boitille dans sa direction.

- Je vous verrais demain Faust, me lance Gandalf en se levant à son tour.

- Avec plaisir, réponds-je soulagé. Bonne nuit Monsieur.

- Appelez-moi Gandalf.

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Gandalf.

- Vous aussi, mon garçon.

Sur le chemin du retour, Nirianeth ne me pose pas de questions. J'en suis ravi et, pour lui prouver ma gratitude, la laisse me border comme si j'étais un nouveau-né. C'est parfois un plaisir de se faire chouchouter. Et ce soir je me sens d'humeur à retomber en enfance. J'ai enfin quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher : Gandalf le Gris. Même si ses nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes puisque je suis tombé en pleine guerre de l'anneau. Je lui ai menti, j'ai lu les trois livres, mais ça remonte à tellement de temps que je ne m'en rappelle plus que des bribes. J'avouerais cependant au magicien une ou deux choses que j'ai retenues comme étant importantes.

- Je me demande parfois ce que vous avez dans la tête Faust, me dit l'Elfe en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous n'êtes pas d'ici et y êtes arrivé par un procédé qui vous a laissé sans repères, mais est-ce une raison pour vous mettre à hurler sur le premier venu ?

- Je me suis énervé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Et puis j'étais fatigué. Les personnes fatiguées s'irritent plus facilement.

- Ce ne sont là que des excuses. Vous ne savez que vous excuser. Vous réagissez comme un enfant qu'on a surpris la main dans le panier à gâteaux. Et vous espérez vous en tirer avec un grand sourire innocent et une tape sur les doigts. Mais vous ne semblez pas réaliser que si vos êtes en sécurité ici, je doute que vous décidiez d'y rester. La seule chose que je puisse reprocher à Gandalf, c'est que les personnes à qui il parle ont une tendance à partir risquer leurs vies qui m'effraie. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser partir avec cet état d'esprit. Si vous faites des erreurs à l'extérieur, elles vous coûterons très cher. Elles peuvent même vous coûter votre vie. Et je n'ai aucune envie de vous laisser partir pour apprendre une semaine plus tard que cette fois vous vous êtes frotté à un gobelin trop fort pour vous.

- Nirianeth, il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis que j'ai été amené ici. Vous avez perdu un être cher récemment ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Parce que de temps à autre, j'ai l'impression que vous vous considérez comme ma propre mère.

Elle affiche une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue, mais qui me rappelle beaucoup celle de ma sœur quand j'ai deviné mot pour mot ce qu'elle pensait. Fait rare, mais pas impossible puisqu'on a apprit à penser ensemble. Je me demande si toutes les filles tirent une tête pareille quand on leur met sous le nez quelque chose qui nous semble évident mais qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué.

- Ça ne vous concerne pas, dit-elle les traits durcis par la colère.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous mettez-vous en colère ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- C'est Gandalf ? Il est allé parler avec quelqu'un que vous connaissiez bien et celui-ci est allé se faire tuer quelque part ?

Là encore, son expression prouve que j'ai tapé dans le mille. Mais le mille à l'air de faire très mal. Elle a les yeux pleins d'eau et elle fait des efforts plus qu'évidents pour se retenir de pleurer. Même sa voix tremblote.

- C'étais mon mari... Mon mari et mes deux fils. Mes deux petits garçons. Ils ont discuté de je ne sais trop quoi avec le magicien gris et au bout d'un mois, ils sont partis. Ce sont des parents de la Lórien qui m'ont appris la nouvelle. On les a retrouvés mort parmi un important groupe de Dúnedains. Et il y avait quatre fois plus de cadavres d'orques autour d'eux. Un important groupe de ces suppôts du Mordor avaient été envoyés pour établir une colonie en Eriador. Gandalf en a eu vent par je ne sais trop quel moyen et a prévenu les Dúnedains qui ont à leur tour demandé du soutien. Mais il n'y a eu que mon mari et mes fils qui ont répondu. Et ils sont mort sur les contreforts des Mont Brumeux. Il a fallu attendre une caravane de la Lórien en route pour les Havres Gris pour que ma famille soit retrouvée. Ils n'ont réussi à les identifier qu'au bracelet que j'avais offert à chacun.

_J'ai fait une connerie. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire plutôt que de la pousser à raconter son histoire. Faust, tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin !_

- Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Les gens de ma race n'évoquent pas ceux qui sont partis.

_Hein ? Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?_

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Elle hoche la tête, souffle la bougie et se dirige vers la porte. Au moment où elle me souhaite bonne nuit, elle manque d'éclater en sanglots à la fin de sa phrase. Quand la porte se referme, je me sens mal. Pas seulement ma jambe qui, même si elle est bientôt guérie, continue à m'élancer de temps en temps. Là, j'ai mal au cœur d'avoir, pour parler crûment, mordu la main qui me nourrit. Ça fait bientôt trois semaines qu'elle passe tout son temps à s'occuper de moi, et moi je lui renvoie ses souvenirs dans la figure.

Je dors mal cette nuit-là, et le réveil et difficile le lendemain. Mais, elle est de nouveau là, souriante et attentionnée avec mon petit déjeuné. Et moi je tiens une honte de tous les diables qui me coupe l'appétit. Et je ne réussis qu'à l'inquiéter encore plus.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Faust ?

- Non, enfin si...

- Veuillez mettre de l'ordre dans vos réponses. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me racontez.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, mais je ne suis pas malade.

- C'est en rapport avec notre discussion d'hier soir ?

- Oui, réponds-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour ça, c'est oublié.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Vous êtes là tous les jours à vous occuper de moi et moi je ne fais que vous faire de la peine.

- Faust, ne dites pas ça. Ces deux semaines m'ont rappelé quand mes enfants étaient encore petits et c'est la période la plus heureuse de ma vie. Certes, ces souvenirs me rendent un peu triste, parce que vous n'êtes pas l'un de mes fils, mais je n'aurais laissé ma place à quelqu'un d'autre pour rien au monde. J'apprécie énormément de m'occuper de vous, et si jamais votre route venait à croiser cet endroit une deuxième fois, je serais ravie de vous accueillir chez moi quand ça vous chanteras.

Je reste sans voix. Tant de gentillesse et de douceur, que voudriez-vous répondre à une telle preuve d'amitié, ou plutôt d'amour maternel. Cette fois, mon constat à son sujet est dressé. Elle rejette tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa famille sur moi. Parce que j'ai débarqué dans un moment où elle était vulnérable et parce qu'elle avait un furieux besoin d'aimer. Et de l'être en retour, je pense.

- Merci. Je crois que je me répète, mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur, pour...

- Le « merci » suffisait déjà, me coupe-t-elle en souriant. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter autant. Vous me rappelez Aramil, mon mari. Il avait cette manie de se répandre en remerciements qui m'a toujours semblé un peu excessive.

- Puis-je vous proposer que nous cessions de nous vouvoyer ? Vous employez mon prénom comme s'il s'agissait d'un titre. Tutoyez-moi et appelez-moi Faust.

- Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Nirianeth, comme le font mes amis.

- Très bien, quel temps fait-il aujourd'hui ?

- Le ciel est un peu gris, Mais ça devrait s'éclaircir avant peu.

L'atmosphère est plus joyeuse par la suite. La seule chose qui change c'est qu'elle me taquine pendant que je m'habille. D'habitude elle me laisse faire tout seul, mais cette fois elle insiste pour me boutonner ma chemise. Et elle me sort une autre nouveauté : il faudrait que je me rase selon elle. Même si je me suis souvent lavé depuis que j'ai pu sortir de mon lit, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir depuis que j'ai atterri ici. En tâtant mon menton, j'y sens les prémices d'une barbe quelque peu hirsute et mal entretenue. Et je remarque aussi que mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs que je ne les ais jamais portés quand j'étais chez moi. Je lui fais part du problème de ma coupe et elle me donne rendez-vous pour aller les couper chez elle plus tard dans la journée. Bizarre, elle semble vouloir me laisser seul aujourd'hui. Mais quand je lui pose la question, elle fait une moue agacée et me dit que le magicien gris a demandé à me voir une fois que je serais levé. C'est visible qu'elle n'a qu'une envie : lui répondre d'aller se faire pendre ailleurs. Mais elle est trop polie pour ça. Et moi j'ai trop envie de rentrer chez moi pour lui dire que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Mais au moment où je vais pour attraper ma béquille, elle n'est plus là.

- Nirianeth, où est ma...

- Le seigneur Elrond a estimé que tu n'en avais plus besoins. Il t'offre ça en attendant que tu sois parfaitement rétabli.

Elle me tend une canne en bois avec un pommeau rond en étain et des incrustations en forme de vigne sur le tiers supérieur. C'est un bel objet, mais il va me forcer à poser le pied, et j'en ai perdu l'habitude depuis bientôt deux semaines. Mes premiers pas sont gauches et maladroits, mais je réussis assez vite avec l'aide de mon infirmière à marcher à peu près convenablement, même si ça saute aux yeux que je m'appuie excessivement sur ma canne. Elle m'aide à trouver la pièce où m'attends Gandalf et me laisse devant. Je frappe, la voix du magicien m'invite à entrer et j'ouvre la porte. Je suis dans une chambre de cette espèce de palais, mais ce n'est pas une chambre de malade. Les murs sont blancs eux aussi, mais c'est la seule chose en commun avec ma chambre. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte qui mène au balcon de cette chambre et depuis ce dernier on ne voit que des bois à perte de vue. Le sol est fait du même dallage, mais il est en très grande partie recouvert par un épais tapis de laine aux couleurs variant entre l'orange et le rouge bordeaux. Des meubles en bois et un grand lit non pas en bois blanc, mais en bois verni, occupent le tiers de la place de cette pièce, ce qui en laisse encore largement assez pour y tenir à six au moins. Gandalf est assis dans une grande chaise berceuse et me fait signe de prendre place dans une chaise semblable à la sienne installée à côté de lui en face de la cheminée dans laquelle brûle un petit feu. Même s'il ne fait pas particulièrement froid pour la saison, je remarque que sa chambre se trouve dans cette partie de la maison qui est toute la journée à l'ombre, ce qui ne doit pas contribuer à la réchauffer. Je prends place et, ayant remarqué que le magicien fumait, je me sors une clope et me l'allume avec une petite branche que je cueille dans l'âtre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai user mon briquet alors que j'ai un feu en face de moi.

- Il vous faudra vous mettre à la pipe si vous envisager de continuer à fumer tout le temps que vous resterez ici, me fait-il remarquer comme je tire me première bouffée.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, mais d'ici là, j'en ai encore pour quelques semaines.

- Ça risque d'être bien plus long que ça. On ne gagne pas une guerre en quelques semaines, on les gagne en quelques mois, voir quelques années.

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait appeler juste pour vous soucier de ce que je vais fumer dans le futur, non ?

- Très juste, j'aimerais mettre au clair la façon dont vous avez tué ce gobelin puisque, selon l'Elfe qui s'est occupé de vous, vous ignorez vous-même comment.

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis assommé en tombant quand il a perdu l'équilibre. Après je me suis réveillé ici.

- Hmm... Il se pourrait bien que ceci explique cela...

- Vous pouvez préciser ?

- Bien sûr. Ce gobelin portait une armure d'écailles faites par des nains. Elle était très mal entretenue, certes. Mais le coup qui a tué cette créature a transpercé cette armure de part en part.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne peut pas être moi. Je n'ai absolument pas la force nécessaire pour réaliser ce genre d'exploit.

- La force, peut-être pas, mais avez-vous pensé au poids ?

- Hein ?

- Savez-vous combien vous pesez ?

- Heu... soixante-dix-huit kilos. Pourquoi ?

- Kilos ? Quelle somme cela nous donne-t-il en livres ?

- En quoi ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas la livre ? L'unité de mesure du poids par excellence ?

- Non, les normes européennes utilisent le kilo, et je débarque tout droit de l'Europe.

- Étrange, Monsieur Tolkien connaissait les livres lui.

- Il est anglais, et cette mesure-là est utilisée en Angleterre et aux Etats-Unis. Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres endroits, mais nous n'utilisons pas tous les mêmes systèmes sur mon monde.

- Tiens ? Voilà qui mérite réflexion. Mais, savez-vous convertir les livres en kilo et vice-versa ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que la livre vaut un demi kilo. Ce qui ferait que je pèserais dans les cent cinquante-six livres.

- Cela me semble assez juste, et confirmerait ma théorie.

- Qui est ?

- Vous êtes tombé sur le gobelin ?

- Oui, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Mais ça vient de répondre à la mienne. Vous êtes tombé sur le gobelin l'arme en avant et votre poids a suffi à le transpercer. Et votre adversaire s'est servi de ses dernières forces pour vous infliger cette blessure à la jambe, sans doute dans l'espoir que vous vous videriez de votre sang. Mais il a heureusement échoué.

- Heureusement ! Ça oui, vous pouvez le dire. Ça n'est pas passé loin selon votre ami Elrond.

- Savez-vous vous battre jeune homme ?

- Hein ? Heu... j'ai fait du Aïkido quand j'étais plus petit, mais c'est loin.

- Du quoi ? Qu'est-ce votre Aïkiko ?

- Aïkido. C'est une manière de se battre... Enfin, on nous a plutôt appris que c'est une manière de se défendre à mains nues.

- Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Vous étiez doué ?

- Oui, je n'étais pas le meilleur, mais je ne laissais pas ma place comme ça. Seulement, c'est très loin derrière moi. Il y au moins quatre ans que j'ai arrêté.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous ai dit que le moyen de repartir chez vous se trouve sans doute chez Saroumane, à Orthanc. Or, il se trouve qu'il a rejoint le camp de l'ennemi de tous les peuples libres de la terre du milieu.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Un jour ou l'autre, je devrais aller réclamer des comptes à cet homme corrompu. Mais cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps. Et je vous assure que vous rendre à Orthanc pour vous y infiltrer serait aussi suicidaire que d'attaquer cette forteresse de front. D'autant que vous ne pourriez pas manier la magie qui vous permettrait de rentrer chez vous.

- Et où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Qu'en attendant que moi ou un autre règle le problème d'entrer à Orthanc, endroit où j'espère que Saroumane aura gardé les informations sur le sortilège qui lui a permit de renvoyer Monsieur Tolkien dans son monde, avez-vous des projets ?

- Ben... Pas autrement, non.

- Cela vous dit-il de voyager ?

- Pour aller où ? dis-je en prenant un ton froid.

- Je vois que votre garde-malade vous a mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait autant d'Orques. Ni qu'ils seraient appuyés par un groupe de gobelins des Monts Brumeux.

- Je vous crois volontiers, mais je ne suis pas du genre à aller risquer ma peau dans des endroits dangereux juste parce qu'il le faut. Si c'est ce genre de chose que vous vouliez me faire faire, débrouillez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne pensais vous demander d'exterminer le gobelins des montagnes, mais nous devons envoyer un message aux Elfes de la forêt noir. Le messager est ici, mais je lui cherche une escorte.

- Je ne suis pas un guerrier. Chez moi, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'être soldat. Et, à moins que vous n'ayez un sort en réserve dans votre bâton pour me rendre invulnérable, ce dont je doute grandement, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être utile pour une escorte.

- Simplement parce que nous n'avons personne d'autre.

- Comment ça ? Et les Elfes avec leurs grands arcs dehors, ça sert juste pour la parade ?

- Tous ces Elfes sont nécessaires pour défendre la vallée de Rivandelle. Elrond ne peut se passer d'aucuns d'eux.

- Et vous avez pensé à moi ?

- Un petit groupe a plus de chances de passer sans se faire remarquer. Et puis, si vous avez lu le conte de Monsieur Tolkien, c'est exactement cette route que nous avons emprunté la première fois Bilbo, les nains et moi.

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Bilbo a finit le chemin dans les tunnels des gobelins et il y a trouvé l'anneau, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Je refuse !

- Vous avez une drôle de façon de remercier la personne qui se démène pour vous renvoyer chez vous. Je vous demande juste une petite commission, et vous vous refusez tout net.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je ne tiens pas à aller me faire tuer par je ne sais trop quoi qui grouille dans ces montagnes.

- Vous ne risquez plus grand chose, presque tous les gobelins restants de la bataille des cinq armées sont chez Saroumane. Les Monts brumeux sont quasiment déserts.

- En quelle langue faut-il vous dire que je ne veux pas y aller ?

- Je doute que vous en connaissiez.

- I say no !

- Comment connaissez-vous le Núménorréen ?

- Parce que chez moi, c'est de l'anglais. La même langue que celle qu'utilisait Tolkien.

- Voilà donc pourquoi il ne parlait que le Núménorréen. Et voilà pourquoi il savait l'écrire aussi bien.

- Et donc, je ne pars pas.

- Je ne vous y force pas, mais vous laisseriez ce messager voyager seul à travers ces montagnes ?

- Si elles sont si dangereuses, raison de plus pour que je n'y aille pas.

- Je vois que votre confidente a vraiment déteint sur vous, grogne-t-il.

- Et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

- Dans ce cas, commencez à vous installer. Je ne suis pas près d'accorder des faveurs à un ingrat.

- Des faveurs ?

- Parce que vous pensez que ça coule de source que je vous renvoie chez vous ? J'ai une guerre sur le feu, un anneau à détruire et trente autres choses à faire. Si vous croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre à tenter de convaincre un imbécile qui ne veut pas bouger de son confortable chez-lui, vous vous trompez lourdement mon garçon, tempête-t-il en agitant son bâton dans ma direction.

- Mais ce sont des menaces que vous m'agitez sous le nez là !

- Prenez ça comme cela vous chante, mais si vous commencez à demander des choses sans rien promettre en retour, vous n'irez pas bien loin dans vos démarches.

- Bon d'accords, j'irai, finis-je par marmonner après un moment de silence boudeur.

- À la bonne heure, répond Gandalf sur un ton froid.

- Il y a juste un problème, je ne suis pas du tout équipé pour traverser des montagnes en plein printemps.

- Je m'arrangerais en temps nécessaire. Pour le moment, je crois qu'Elrond avait parlé de vous examiner aujourd'hui.

Si ça c'est pas une manière polie de dire « foutez-moi le camp je vous ai assez vu comme ça », moi je suis la réincarnation de Jésus-Christ. Je sors vraiment pas de bonne humeur et me retiens de ne pas lui claquer la porte. Puis me dirige vers ma chambre. Que Nirianeth aille au diable avec ma barbe et ma coupe de cheveux, elle est la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir dans mon état d'esprit actuel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Une rencontre douloureuse**

Je retourne à ma chambre en adressant des regards noirs à tous ceux que je rencontre. Il me tient ce vieux saligaud ! Et il me tient bien. À moins de vouloir rester ici, je vais me retrouver à faire ses quatre volontés d'un bout à l'autre du continent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous mets de cette humeur ? me lance une personne depuis un banc.

Je m'arrête pour la dévisager, c'est aussi un vieillard, mais un tout petit vieillard. Je serais surpris qu'il dépasse le mètre trente, il a une touffe de cheveux blancs qui lui entoure le crâne, est habillé avec le goût d'un lord anglais de début du vingtième siècle d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon beige et une écharpe rouge. La chose étonnante à par sa taille, c'est qu'il ne porte pas de chaussures et que ses pieds sont étonnamment larges et poilus de surcroît.

- Puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ?

- À un simple Hobbit. Je m'appelle Bilbo. Bilbo Sacquet.

Ma colère s'envole au moment où il prononce ces mots : Bilbo Sacquet. Je suis aussi surpris qu'hier quand j'ai réalisé qui était Gandalf.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ? me demande-t-il avant de partir d'un petit rire franc et amical. Voulez-vous que nous la cherchions ensemble monsieur l'inconnu ?

- Que... Non, je n'ai pas perdu ma langue.

- Ha bon ? Dommage. Ça aurait été plus excitant que mes occupations habituelles. Avez-vous un nom ou dois-je continuer à vous appeler « monsieur l'inconnu » ?

- Je m'appelle Faust, Faust Ignis.

- Et bien, monsieur Ignis, laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bonne journée. Bien que celle-ci semble avoir mal démarré pour vous. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans une colère pareille par une si belle journée ?

- Un certain magicien gris que vous devez connaître il me semble.

- Allons bon ! Que vous a donc fait Gandalf ?

- Il vient de m'enrôler dans une aventure insensée sans me demander mon avis.

- Ha. Je comprends. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui il aie fait le coup.

- J'en ai effectivement entendu parler. Et il me semble que c'est votre cas.

- C'est tout à fait vrai. Mais, je vois que vous êtes incommodés. Voulez-vous vous asseoir et en discuter ?

- Volontiers, je vous avoue que c'est le premier jour que je pose cette jambe à terre depuis deux semaines. Elle se fatigue vite.

- Moi c'est mon dos qui me joue des tours ces derniers temps. Mais, moi ça ne partira pas. Alors souriez ! Votre situation est plus enviable à la mienne. C'est moi qui devrais vous en vouloir d'être jeune et vigoureux.

Je sens un sourire s'esquisser sur mon visage. C'est vrais que vu comme ça, ma situation me semble assez cocasse. Je n'ai pas vingt ans, et je marche déjà avec une canne.

- Vous voyez ! Votre bonne humeur est revenue au galop. Alors, dites-moi ce qui ne vous plaît pas dans ce que vous demande ce cher Gandalf. C'est un homme réfléchi, il est toujours possible de discuter avec lui.

- Il m'envoie escorter un messager en route pour la Forêt Noir. Et, si j'ai bien compris, nous partirons dès que je serais rétablis.

- Je ne vois pas là matière à s'inquiéter.

- Entre Fondcombe et ce charmant endroit, il y a les Monts Brumeux.

- Et alors ? Vous supportez mal l'altitude ?

- Mais, n'est-ce pas vous qui êtes allé vous perdre dans les superbes tunnels de ces choses vertes et grouillante qui vivent sous ces monts ?

- Ha ! Vous voulez parler des gobelins ?

- C'est cela.

- Ils ne sont pas si terribles, vous savez. La première fois surprend, mais après on s'habitue. Ils ne sont pas très malins et ne sont pas plus adroits. Une grande gens solide et bien bâtie comme vous doit pouvoir en terrasser une dizaine à lui tout seul.

- Quoi ? Moi ?

- Hé bien oui. Pourquoi ne serais-ce pas le cas ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais appris à me battre.

- Allons donc ! Mais d'où sortez-vous ?

- D'un endroit très semblable à la Comté et on ne m'y a pas appris à tuer autre chose qu'un poulet. Ou un canard. Et encore ! J'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois.

- Croyez-vous que le fait que je ne sache pas me battre m'ai handicapé sur le chemin de la montagne solitaire ?

- Je n'ai pas d'anneau qui rend invisible moi.

- Et comment croyez-vous que j'aie fait avant qu'il ne vienne à moi ?

- Vous vous en êtes tiré en courant plus vite que les autres.

- Certes, mais il m'a fallu faire face à cet affreux Gollum. Et là, j'ignorais encore tout du pouvoir de l'anneau.

- Faire face ? Laissez-moi rire ! Je n'appelle pas jouer aux devinette « faire face ».

- Mais comment êtes-vous tellement au courant ? Gandalf vous a raconté mon histoire ?

_Aïe ! Gaffé ! Vite une solution ! J'AI TROUVÉ !_

- Non, je l'ai lue dans un ouvrage en Núménoréen. Ouvrage écrit par un dénommé Tolkien.

- Peuh ! Il n'était pas là pour le voir.

- Mais il ne s'est pas trompé.

- C'est bien la seule chose qu'on peut lui accorder. Il me présente comme un être chétif.

- Ce que vous n'êtes plus, je vous l'accorde. Mais avouez que vous n'en meniez pas large au début de votre aventure.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde la première fois.

- Et bien moi c'est ma première fois et je ne suis pas d'accords du tout d'y aller.

- Franchement, je crois que vous parlez sans savoir.

- Sans savoir quoi ?

- Savez-vous qui vous allez escorter ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien ! Et il peut bien aller au diable pour ce que j'en à faire.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais combler une lacune qui me semble importante.

- Mais quelle lacune ?

- Venez avec moi, m'invite-t-il en se levant pour prendre appuis sur sa canne. Je prends à mon tour appuis sur la mienne et nous partons clopin-clopant en direction d'une partie de cette maison que j'ai dédaignée jusqu'ici : le gymnase. Le chemin n'est pas long, mais les multiples escaliers nous en séparant rallongent considérablement le temps qui m'est nécessaire pour les descendre.

- Allez, du nerf ! m'exhorte le hobbit qui est déjà en bas. Vous ne voudriez pas que j'aille raconter que même un vieillard est plus rapide que vous ?

- Attendez un peu que je sois rétablis et vous verrez qui est plus rapide, réponds-je en agitant ma canne dans une parfaite imitation d'un vieillard qui gronde un enfant malpoli.

Mon guide par d'un grand rire joyeux et se remet à clopiner devant moi. Je le suis tant bien que mal et nous atteignons finalement la grand salle dont les murs s'ornent de différentes armes, pour la plupart en bois, et dont le sol est recouvert d'une surface qui me rappelle énormément les tatamis sur lesquels j'ai appris mon Aïkido. Deux Elfes sont en train de se battre avec des sabres en bois.

- Vous voyez ces Elfes ?

- Oui, et je reconnais l'une d'entre elles, Nirianeth me l'a présentée comme étant la fille du grand boucher en personne.

- La fille du quoi ?

- Du maître des lieux. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Ardenne ou Arpenne, quelque chose comme ça.

- Elle s'appelle Arwen, pas Ardenne ou je ne sais quoi. Arwen.

- Ouais, ouais. J'ai compris. Mais c'est pour me montrer la fille du doc que vous m'avez amené ici ?

- Du quoi ?

- Du doc, c'est l'abréviation de « docteur » là d'où je viens.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour vous montrer Arwen, elle se réserve pour un autre. C'est pour vous montrer la personne que vous allez escorter. C'est celle qui lui sert de compagne d'entraînement.

Je jette un coup d'œil désintéressé vers l'autre Elfe. Alors que la fille d'Elrond est un peu petite par rapport à moi, qu'elle a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu, celle-là fait au moins ma taille, voir même plus. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière en une tresse serrée, des yeux violets tirant sur le mauve, les traits de son visage sont très nets, elle présente peu de courbes au niveau de la poitrine et n'en a guère plus au niveau des hanches. Pour le reste, elle a un corps plutôt musclé que svelte. Quoiqu'on pourrait utiliser les deux adjectifs pour la décrire.

- C'est ça le messager ?

- Comment cela « ça » ? Sont-ce des façons de parler d'une jeune femme chez vous ?

- Pour autant que je puisse en juger, on doit le respect aux dames là d'où je viens. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, « ceci » n'est pas humain, dis-je en pointant l'Elfe.

Je sais que mon excuse ne vaut rien, et je n'aurais même pas fait la remarque si je n'avais pas trouvé aussi ridicule d'envoyer une Elfe risquer sa peau dans un voyage pareil.

- Grossier personnage, gronde le hobbit.

- Je vous signaleque c'est à cause d'elle que le magicien me cour après. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais galant.

- Parce que c'est la politesse et une preuve de savoir-vivre, me siffle-t-il en rougissant de colère.

_Encore un autre que je mets sur le grill. Je suis en forme aujourd'hui._

- Politesse ou pas, il est hors de question que je m'occupe de ce que ressens la source de mes ennuis.

- Et en quoi suis-je la source de vos ennuis ? questionne une voix autoritaire.

M. Sacquet et moi nous tournons en direction de l'endroit où les deux Elfes s'affrontaient quand nous sommes arrivés. Elles ne se battent plus et se sont rapprochées de nous pendant que nous étions tournés l'un vers l'autre à nous échanger des gentillesses à voix basse. C'est mon futur boulet qui vient de prendre la parole.

- Parce que je vais devoir vous coller au train tout le temps que va durer votre petite escapade, réponds-je d'un ton sec.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, réplique-t-elle sur un ton tout aussi cinglant.

- Vous non. L'espèce de vieillard mal rasé si.

- Vous pouvez parler de rasoir, me fait remarquer Arwen. On voit que ce n'est pas l'emploi de ce dernier qui vous préoccupe.

- Et-ce que je vous fais des remarques sur votre façon de vous habiller ? Non ! Alors venez pas me dire comment je devrais m'occuper de moi.

Les deux femmes paraissent scandalisées. La blonde serre son poing autour de son sabre au point que ses articulations blanchissent. Je crois que je commence à aller trop loin. Mais quand je suis lancé, j'ai un mal fou à m'arrêter.

- La politesse ne vous étouffe pas vous, morigène la fille d'Erond.

- Quand je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, je suis à fond pour l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes. N'attendez de moi aucune retenue.

- On vas voir ce que les femmes vont faire à l'homme, réplique froidement l'Elfe blond.

Avant d'avoir pu en placer une autre, elle me balance son bout de bois dans le ventre et enchaîne avec un crochet de sa main libre. Je me retrouve étalé sans avoir eu le temps de faire un geste.

- Je ne vous entends guère rigoler maintenant, ricane mon agresseur.

Je me tourne et rassemble suffisamment de force pour soulever ma tête du sol et lui adresser mon sourire le plus sardonique.

- Quel courage ! S'en prendre à un éclopé. J'applaudis des deux mains. Même moi je n'aurais pas osé.

Elle n'apprécie pas du tout ma remarque et pose sa botte sur mon torse tout en me forçant à lever le menton du bout de son sabre en bois.

- Vous avez la langue bien pendue pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire terrasser par une femme.

- Il se trouve que n'ayant jamais eu les capacités de résister, je me rabats sur ce qu'il me reste.

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez fermer votre clapet séance tenante si vous tenez tant à conserver le peu d'honneur qu'il vous reste.

- Quand ais-je dit que l'honneur faisait partie des choses qu'il me restait ?

Ma remarque lui fait lever un sourcil interrogateur, mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour l'éclairer sur mon passé. Ma respiration devient difficile et je suis forcé de tousser pour évacuer ce qui m'encombre la gorge. Bizarrement, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid de voir que c'est du sang que je crache.

- Lia, tu devrais t'arrêter ici, intervient Arwen en voyant mon sang sur le sol. Cet humain n'était déjà pas en bonne forme quand nos frères l'ont ramené. Mon père ne va pas être content si nous aggravons son état.

- Pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? réplique-je. Entre crever dans les Monts Brumeux et ici, je préfère cet endroit. Au moins j'aurais droit à une tombe décente.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas du dédains que je vois dans leurs regards. L'expression de la fille d'Elrond a viré à l'inquiétude, tandis que l'expression de sa copine reflète un effarement complet. À nouveau, ma gorge pleine me fait tousser du sang et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je n'étais déjà pas bien vaillant après cette nuit à me faire du mouron pour mon infirmière, il semble que j'aie vraiment préjugé de mes forces. Même le hobbit semble soudain très inquiet. Je lutte pour rester conscient, mais c'est peine perdue et je me sens glisser doucement dans les limbes de l'évanouissement. Juste avant de perdre conscience, j'entends une explosion de voix qui semble venir du fond de la salle. Parmi celles-ci, je crois reconnaître celle de Nirianeth. J'ai le pressentiment que je vais encore me faire gronder à mon réveil...


	5. Chapter 5

**Des inquiétudes et des Excuses**

Il fait nuit noire quand je reprends conscience, je sens un poids sur mes mollets et j'ai quelque chose qui m'empêche de voir de l'œil droit. Je remue doucement pour évaluer mon état physique, mais le poids sur mes jambes disparais aussitôt et j'entends une voix qui murmure, c'est celle de Nirianeth.

- Faust ? Tu es réveillé ?

- Si on veut, réponds-je.

J'entends un léger bruit et une chandelle s'allume. Je peux voir le visage de ma garde-malade. Je m'attendais à une expression furieuse, mais je ne vois qu'un visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle.

- J'ai eu peur, m'avoue-t-elle. Très peur.

- Très peur de quoi ?

- Que tu ne te réveilles pas.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ça fait quatre jours que tu es tombé dans le coma sur le sol du gymnase. Encore un jour et nous aurions été forcés de te maintenir en vie par des moyens magiques. S'il avait été décidé que tu serais maintenu en vie.

Ma mémoire se met à fonctionner à toute vitesse et je retrouve les événements avant ma perte de conscience.

_Houlà ! Elles ont dû se faire sévèrement engueuler ! Hep, attends voir une seconde. S'il avait été décidé que je serais maintenu en vie ?_

- Pourquoi aurait-il été décidé qu'on ne me maintiendrait pas en vie ?

- C'est Bilbo, il a dit que tu étais tellement sûr de ne pas survivre à je ne sais trop quel voyage que tu préférais mourir ici plutôt qu'ailleurs.

- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Mais quelle est donc cette histoire de voyage ?

- Une histoire entre le magicien gris et moi.

Je sais que je ne lui rends pas service en m'évadant de la sorte, mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire que ce vieillard me menace pour que je fasse ce qu'il a envie. Elle serait capable de vouloir régler cette affaire elle-même.

- Faust, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu es allé provoquer Lia ? Qu'est-ce que Bilbo a à voir là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que le pèlerin gris et toi préparez ?

Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui apporter. Je fais semblant de reperdre conscience et ferme les yeux. Je m'endors assez rapidement, mais le petit moment où je suis encore conscient, je maudis ma lâcheté et mon manque de frein dans les situations dangereuses. J'ai trop tendance à tendre l'autre joue en provoquant mon adversaire quand je me ramasse dans ce genre de situation et cette fois, j'ai bien failli y passer.

Cette fois, ce n'est plus Nirianeth qui est à côté de mon lit à mon réveil, mais Mon docteur attitré.

- Salutations Ignis. Je suis désolé de vous cueillir ainsi au saut du lit, mais ma fille était inquiète. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Votre fille était inquiète ? Mais c'est son amie qui m'a mis dans cet état. Au fait, que raconte mon corps ? Il est encore en état de marche ?

- En quoi ?

- Il est en bon état ?

- En moins bon état que si vous n'étiez pas aller énerver Lia. Mais il sera remis avant que votre jambe ne vous laisse vous déplacer sans aide.

- choueeette, dis-je sans conviction.

- Ignis, que c'est-il passé ?

- À quel sujet ?

- Au sujet du gymnase. Bilbo a dit qu'il voulait vous montrer la personne que le magicien gris vous avait demandé d'escorter. Et, toujours selon lui, vous êtes entré dans une colère noire en voyant à qui vous aviez affaire. Toutes les personnes présentes s'accordent à dire que vous avez laissé de côté les règles de la bienséance et que vous avez littéralement insulté ma fille et son amie. Lira et Arwen s'accordent à dire que Bilbo a tenté de vous raisonner mais que ça n'a pas marché.

- C'est exact, Il a essayé. Mais pas de la bonne manière.

- Pas de la bonne manière ? Si vous vouliez bien me fournir des précisions sur ce qu'il se passe, je pourrais enfin y voir clair dans cette histoire.

- Vous n'avez qu'à poser la question à Gandalf, il se fera un plaisir de vous éclairer.

- Gandalf ? Il est trop occupé à rôder autour de Rivandelle dans l'attente du neveu de Bilbo. C'est à peine si il reviens ici pour les repas.

- Et bien, allez demander à cet oiseau de malheur la raison de ma mauvaise humeur. Vous verrez que vous comprendrez tout de suite bien mieux. Mais alors, je vous jure que ça va devenir clair comme du cristal. Seulement, moi je suis fatigué là, dis-je d'un ton froid.

- Il est effectivement possible que vous soyez fatigué, mais avec ce que je vous ai donné, je doute que vous vous rendormiez.

- Vous m'avez donné quoi ? dis-je en me dressant sur mes coudes.

- Un simple stimulant. J'avais besoins que vous ayez l'esprit clair pour répondre à mes questions. Même si il semble que les réponses viendront définitivement de Gandalf.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- Cependant, je ne suis pas la seule personne à qui vous causez du souci avec vos secrets.

- Je sais ! Mais est-ce que je peux franchement aller dire en face à Nirianeth que je vais partir sur les ordres du magicien gris pour escorter une elfe à travers les monts de brume jusqu'à la forêt noir ?

- Ce serait effectivement faire preuve d'un manque de tact qui frôle le simple sadisme, me dit-il en croisant les bras. Et je ne tient pas à ce que vous brisiez le cœur d'un membre de ma famille.

- D'un membre... Excusez-moi ? Nirianeth fait partie de votre famille ?

- C'est ma petite-nièce du côté de mon père pour être plus précis.

- Votre... Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

- J'ai plus de six mille ans.

J'en tombe sur le cul ! Je m'adressais à un fossile et je ne le savais pas.

- Et elle ? Elle a juste quelque millier d'années ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

- Hmm, hmm. Et je dois lui présenter des excuses et tout lui avouer ?

- Ce serait déjà un bon début si vous vouliez bien me dire à moi ce que le magicien et vous êtes en train de trafiquer dans ma maison.

- Je vous l'ai dit non ? Il veut que j'aille avec... Comment vous avez dit qu'elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Lia.

- C'est ça, Lia. Il veut que je l'accompagne à la forêt noire.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous faites un foin pareil ?

- Non, c'est sa manière de demander les choses. Et j'avoue que ne pouvant pas m'en prendre à lui, j'ai un peu soulagé mon cœur sur... heu... L'autre fille.

- Lia.

- Voilà, sur elle.

- Mais qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Dites plutôt « comment » l'a-t-il fait.

- Comment l'a-t-il fait '

- Demandez-lui, et revenez me dire sa réponse. On verra s'il est bien sincère avec vous.

- Faust vous ne m'aidez pas.

_Son ton est monté d'un cran. Je commence à lui courir sur les nerfs. Il veut des réponses et entend bien les obtenir, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute._

- Il m'a dit, en des termes fleuri et très imagés, que si je n'y allais pas, il ne m'aidait pas à rentrer chez moi.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- D'un autre monde. Le même qu'un dénommé J.R.R. Tolkien qui aurait fait une petite visite ici selon le magicien.

- Monsieur Tolkien ? Vous venez du même endroit ?

- À peu près.

- « À peur près » ? C'est « oui » ou c'est « non » ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Donc, vous venez d'un autre monde.

- C'est exact.

- Et Gandalf ne veut pas vous y renvoyer ?

- Il ne peut pas, selon lui le chef de son ordre en serait capable...

- Sauf que Saroumane nous a trahi... Cela limite grandement les possibilités.

- Voir même, les anéantis complètement. Si ça se trouve, ce Saroumane est le seul à pouvoir me renvoyer, et en lui faisant la guerre, il pourrait aussi bien détruire mon moyen de retour en croyant trouvé chez cet homme un quelconque tour de passe-passe qu'il ne saurait pas faire fonctionner. C'est un voyage sans garantie de paiement au retour qu'il me demande. Et en plus, il ne me le demande pas, il m'y oblige sous peine que mon dernier espoir ne s'envole.

- Voilà qui ne correspond guère aux habitudes de Gandalf. À moins qu'une grande nécessité ne guide son acte.

- Peuh ! Nécessité de polichinelle ! Elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre toute seule.

- Au moins, elle vous aura fait admettre ceci.

- Seul un fou irait dire le contraire. Elle m'a vidé les poumons avec un petit coup de bâton.

- Sur ce point, je me dois de vous contredire. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

- V'la autre chose. C'est de la mienne peut-être si elle est forte comme un bœuf ?

- En partie, en restant longtemps cloîtré dans votre lit quasiment sans activité physique, votre masse musculaire a fondu, et vos muscles pectoraux ont encaissés un coup qu'en temps normal ils auraient pu contenir, mais tout ce temps à ne rien faire les a fait s'empâter et le coup a eu beaucoup plus de répercussions qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir. De même pour le coup de poing qui a suivi.

- Me voilà rassuré, dis-je en grognant.

- Vous devriez l'être. Si elle n'avait pas essayé de juste vous faire mal à la base, elle aurait très bien pu vous tuer.

- Pour ce que ça aurait changé...

- Ne dites pas ça. Vous lui avez causé une peur effroyable. Si vous ne vous étiez pas réveillé au dernier moment, elle s'en serais voulu toute sa vie d'avoir commis ce meurtre.

- Hé bien, je suis vivant. Elle est au courant, non ?

- Si, et elle attends de pouvoir s'excuser.

- S'excuser ? J'aurais vraiment tout vu. C'est moi qui vient la sortir de ses gonds et elle trouve le moyen de s'excuser.

- À mon avis, vous lui devez également des excuses. Et Gandalf nous doit à tous des explications.

- Vous avez tout juste. Faudra que je trouve un moment pour aller m'excuser.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Vous êtes vraiment médecin ? dis-je après un moment de silence stupéfait.

- Je le suis, et vous certifie que vous êtes parfaitement en état de vous lever pour aller lui présenter des excuses. Et recevoir les siennes par la même occasion.

- Ha... Très bien, j'y vais.

Je me lève et ramasse ma canne pour aller jusqu'à la commode où je ramasse mes vêtements et les enfile avant de sortir de ma chambre. Elrond m'indique où je peu trouver cette « Lia » et je me dirige vers la forge. Ma canne me sers moins que la première fois, mais reste nécessaire. Je ne vais pas très loin avant de commencer à entendre le bruit d'un ou plusieurs marteaux qui battent contre une pièce de métal. Au bout de dix minutes, le bruit devient assourdissant. Malgré son rythme aussi précis que la pendule à coucou de mon grand père, je n'aime pas le son obtenu par ce procédé. Je songe à faire demi-tour, prétextant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvée. Mais, tant qu'à avoir fait tout ce chemin, allons jusqu'au bout. Je descend un escalier ô combien fatiguant avant de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère lourde de la forge. Cet endroit est spacieux et des râteliers sur les murs retiennent les outils du forgeron. L'air pue le métal brûlé et la faible clarté qui y règne me fait penser à la fois où il y a eu une panne de courant pendant le cour de mécanique, Les machines avaient fait de sacrées étincelles quand elles ont commencé à s'éteindre et que nous étions encore en train de façonner nos pièces sur nos tours. Les burins avaient salement morflé d'ailleurs. Cependant, un Elfe me remarque avant que je ne repère celle que je suis venu chercher et il me traîne hors d'ici sans dire un mot. Je m'apprête à lui dire de me lâcher quand je reconnais qui m'a agrippé : l'existée au sabre en bois.

- Que faites-vous hors de votre lit ? Me questionne-t-elle d'un air agacé en détaillant le reste d'hématome qui trahi mon ex-œil au beurre noir de manière gênante.

- Le maître des lieux a estimé que me portais suffisamment bien pour venir vous présenter des excuses, et c'est ce que je suis venu faire.

Son expression vire immédiatement à l'effarement et ses joues s'empourpres. Elle baisse les yeux tout de suite après.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, dit-elle d'un toute petite voix en se tortillant les doigts. J'ai levé la main sur un blessé.

- Si j'avais été en meilleur état, ça n'aurait eu presque pas d'impact. Du moins, selon ce cher Elrond.

- Mais ça en a eu. Et à cause moi, vous avez passé quatre jours dans le coma. Je vous ai envoyé aux frontières de la mort.

- Ha ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me rendre à un tel endroit et n'en conserver aucun souvenir. Ça doit vouloir dire que je n'y suis pas allé.

Elle lève un regard gêné sur moi en continuant à se tortiller comme une goutte d'eau sur une plaque chaude.

- Qu'est-ce censé signifier.

- Que je ne vous ai pas encore pardonné, mais que je vois un très bon moyen pour vous de le faire.

- Lequel ?

- Apprenez-moi à rester en vie un peu plus longtemps.

- Vous apprendre à quoi ? Je ne saisis pas bien votre demande.

- Je ne sais pas manier une arme, vous si. Dans le cas où nous ferions une mauvaise rencontre, la seule chose que je saurais faire, c'est gesticuler de manière aléatoire et totalement inutile. Apprenez-moi à me battre et nous serons quitte.

Son regard reprend rapidement de l'aplomb au fur et à mesure que je précise ce que je veux. À la fin de ma phrase, c'est une joyeuse détermination que j'y lit.

- Marché conclu, me dit-elle avec un sourire rassuré.

- Mais on commencera demain, dis-je rapidement avant qu'elle ne me tire au gymnase. Aujourd'hui, je me sens encore un peu faible. Et je n'ai encore rien avalé.

- Très bien, je vous attends demain à l'aube.

- Un peu plus tard quand même ?

- Dans ce cas, quelle heure vous arrangerais ?

- Disons plutôt dix heure. J'ai pris l'habitude de me lever assez tard dans la journée.

- Dix heure, c'est entendu. Soyez ponctuel.

- J'essayerais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Préparatifs de Départ**

- Plus haut la garde ! insiste Lia en me portant un coup de haut en bas avec son sabre en bois.

- Mais enfin, j'essaie.

Ça fait quinze jours que j'ai beau essayer de m'habituer à me passer de ma canne, je passe régulièrement les deux tiers de mes séances d'entraînement avec. J'ai réussi à me faire pardonner de Bilbo mon exécrable conduite avec les filles et expliquer la situation à Nirianeth. Gandal et Elrond ont eu une discussion trois jours après mon réveil du coma et il est apparu ensuite que je n'étais plus obligé de partir et que le magicien me renverrait quand même si c'est dans la mesure de ses moyens. Seulement, comme j'avais déjà pris des dispositions dans l'optique de partir, j'ai décidé d'y aller quand même. Mon infirmière ne l'a pas trop mal pris, à mon grand étonnement. Elle me confectionne même une cape de voyage ! C'est à se poser des questions. D'ailleurs, depuis que ma jambe est très proche de sa guérison, la plupart des elfes de la place sont en train de préparer notre voyage. Mes vêtements ne paraissant pas très appropriés à une longue escapade en pleine nature, on m'en fait des nouveaux, fait en un tissu bizarre. Doux comme de la soie, mais plus résistant que les tissus que je connais. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils l'ont doublé, mais je n'ai jamais trop chaud ni trop froid là-dedans. Et, vu que j'ai eu le droit de choisir la couleur, l'ensemble est noir. Même la cape que Nirianeth s'obstine à broder d'un motif qu'elle refuse de me montrer est de cette couleur. Et j'ai même eu droit à un truc qu'on m'a dit fort rare : une leçon d'escrime avec Elrond. Il a relevé un point qui me démangeais quand j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec Lia, le style de combat des elfes ne me convient pas. Ce style est trop souple et trop fluide pour moi. Aussi, Lia tente de m'inculquer les bases de l'attaque et de la défense. J'ai testé différentes armes, en bois donc, et c'est définitivement l'épée à une main qui me convient le mieux. Et une protection supplémentaire étant toujours la bienvenue, je dois voir avec le maître forgeron pour me trouver un bouclier adapté. Ma manière de me battre est très brutale selon Lia, et la forme des épées humaine se prête mal aux enchaînements qu'utilisent les elfes. J'essaie de tirer profit du poids de mon arme pour que l'inertie donne plus de force à mes coups. En fait, autant dire que je cogne comme un malade jusqu'à enfoncer la garde de mon adversaire sous la force brute. Et comme j'ai tendance à me servir aussi de mon bras gauche, je pourrais sans doute aussi me servir de mon bouclier comme moyen offensif. Même si je ne fais pas le poids plus de cinq minutes face à la vitesse à laquelle mon « professeur » enchaîne ses coups, je suis déjà content qu'elle me dise que je dois pouvoir tuer un orque ou un gobelin et m'en sortir sans trop de soucis.

- Si votre garde n'est pas toujours en place, ne venez pas vous étonner après si vous êtes touchés par un coup d'épée perdu.

- Ce n'est pas facile de s'appuyer sur cette canne tout en essayant de parer vos attaques. Vous avez un peu trop tendance à oublier que je ne suis pas Arwen.

- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez aucun ego. J'aurais pu vous faire remarquer que même une faible femme s'en sort mieux que vous. Ça vous motiverais peut-être plus.

- Pas sûr. Et puis, Arwen est loin d'être « une faible femme ».

- Voilà des propos forts sympathiques Monsieur Ignis, me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour me trouver face à face avec la principale intéressée. Elle est habillée de cette tenue que les deux jeunes femme semblent apprécier pour se battre : une sorte de veste courte qui s'arrête à la ceinture, une espèce de short qui descend à mi-mollet et de longues bottes qui montent presque à mi-cuisse.

- Bonjour Madame, dit-je en imitant tant bien que mal le salut elfique, chose rendue malaisée par ma canne.

- Mademoiselle, me corrige-t-elle.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mon père vous fait savoir qu'il aimerait vous parler. Il vous attend au salon blanc.

- C'est urgent ?

- Ça n'en a pas l'air, vous avez le temps de faire votre toilette.

- J'y compte bien. Mademoiselle Lia, dis-je en me tournant.

- Allez-y. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de croiser le fer avec Arwen après notre leçon.

- Dans ce cas, à la prochaine.

- Au revoir Monsieur Ignis.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, me lance la fille d'Elrond pendant que je clopine vers mes affaires.

Je lui adresse un signe de la main en réponse et me dirige vers l'équivalent des douches, sauf que ça s'apparente plutôt à un bain public, comme chez les Romains. Je ne prends pas longtemps pour me laver et enfiler des habits propres. Comme ma chambre est sur le chemin du salon, j'y dépose mes affaires et me rends à l'endroit convenu. J'y trouve le maître des lieux en compagnie du maître forgeron de Fondcombe.

- Ha, Ignis, me salue Elrond.

- Docteur, maître forgeron.

- Bonjour, dit simplement ce dernier en m'adressant un vague sourire.

- Maître Laucian est venu vous mettre au courant de l'état de notre arsenal. Il a également apporté cet étrange arc dont vous m'aviez fourni les plans.

C'est devenu une habitude chez moi d'appeler Elrond « docteur », mais comme ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, je continue. Je remarque le paquet emballé sur la table. Et par la même occasion, le regard du forgeron qui s'allume en entendant parler de cet objet.

Il y a quelques jours, quand Elrond et moi parlions de ma future arme, je me suis dit que j'allais lui parler aussi de la possibilité de riposter à une attaque à distance. Comme je suis le dernier des manches avec un arc dans les mains, je lui ai confié les plans d'une arbalète. Mais, comme ceux-ci n'étaient pas au point, j'ai laissé le maître forgeron faire les modifications qu'il a jugé nécessaires. Et il est en train de déballer le résultat sous mes yeux. C'est bel et bien une arbalète. Un peu trop ornementée à mon goût, mais le résultat me semble satisfaisant. Je me souviens encore de la tête qu'avait tiré cet elfe quand je lui avait dit que l'arc dont il était question sur mes plans n'était pas en bois mais en métal.

- C'est une merveille technologique, commente Lauciann en la prenant en main. L'arc en métal permet de propulser une courte flèche avec une grande précision et une énorme force sur une distance de près de sept cent coudées. Malgré la force du métal, il est possible de la recharger assez rapidement à la main en tirant la corde en arrière. Et j'ai constaté que la forme des courtes flèches dont vous nous avez fourni les plans est à même de percer une armure Gondoréenne, et même une armure Naine. Il faudrait une cotte de maille en mithril pour arrêter l'un de ces projectiles. Ou un bouclier en acier de près d'un pouce d'épaisseur.

- Parfait ! vous avez fait combien de munitions ?

- On vous a fait un petit carquois en cuir, il transporte une trentaine de ces courtes flèches.

- Excellent, est-ce que je peux l'essayer ?

- Bien sûr. Au fait, pour votre épée, je suis au regret de déplorer le manque de lames humaines dans notre arsenal. J'en ai sélectionné plusieurs qui pourraient convenir, mais le choix est très faible. Si vous pouvez passer à la forge dans les prochains jours, nous vous trouverons la lame la plus adaptée possible et je la retremperais.

- Pourquoi la retremper ?

- Parce que la plupart de ces lames sont dans un état avancé de détérioration. Il me faudra non seulement les nettoyer, mais aussi les retremper pour qu'elles soient à nouveau fonctionnelles.

- Ha. Ça vas prendre beaucoup de temps de retremper une épée ?

- Non. Une journée, tout au plus.

- Et pour le bouclier ?

- C'est encore moins évident. Je crains que tous nos boucliers humains ne datent de l'époque de l'Ultime Alliance du deuxième âge. Et de plus, ils sont tous frappés de l'étendard du Gondor. À moins de faire partie de leur armée, vous n'avez pas le droit de combattre avec cet emblème.

- On ne peut pas passer une couche de peinture par-dessus ?

- Si, mais les couches successives de bois ont mal supporté le passage du temps. Je prendrais les boucliers les moins abîmés et vous les montrerais. Nous pourrions même mettre un nouvel emblème dessus.

- Je verrais. Merci monsieur.

- Vous pouvez disposer Lauciann, termine Elrond

- Très bien monseigneur, bonne journée messieurs, nous salue-t-il.

- Bonne journée, dis-je en le saluant du chef.

- Bonsoir, répond le maître de Fondcombe en regardant la porte de manière insistante.

Le forgeron sort et me laisse enfin seul avec Elrond.

- Comment va votre jambe aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai de légers élancements, mais sinon, ma canne me sert de moins en moins. Mais elle m'est tout de même nécessaire après un entraînement. Sinon je n'irai nulle part.

- Très bien, et comment progressez-vous dans le maniement de l'épée ?

- Lia me juge encore très lent, mais je suis censé être capable de me défendre efficacement. Toujours selon elle en tout cas.

- Lia est un bon professeur, mais comme je le lui ai dit, la manière de se battre des elfes est très mal adaptée aux hommes. De plus, vous n'avez pas le temps nécessaire pour l'apprendre et cet art ne peut pas être appris de manière accéléré sans mettre la vie de son utilisateur en danger.

- Je comprends très bien, et vous me l'avez déjà dit. C'est pour me le répéter que vous m'avez demandé de venir ?

- Non, il y a à cela une autre raison.

- Et qui est ?

- Avant cela, connaissez-vous un peu les histoires de succession ? Les parentés et les lignages ?

- Pardon ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ?

- Il y a certaines choses que Gandalf n'a pas jugé bon de vous dire, mais c'est une erreur à mon avis.

- ... Désolé, mais je comprends de moins en moins de quoi vous voulez me parler.

- De ceci, l'elfe que vous allez escorter n'est pas seulement un messager, c'est aussi la fille du roi de la Forêt Noire.

- ... Et alors ? Ça change quelque chose ? Elle ne part plus ?

- Elle part toujours, mais il est certaines choses que nous devons mettre au point vous et moi.

- Ha bon ? Quoi ?

- Ce courrier n'est pas la raison principale de son voyage de retour, elle rentre chez elle pour se marier.

- Et alors ? Vous pensiez que j'allais tenter de la séduire en route ?

- Pas forcément. Disons que quand deux personnes voyagent seules, un lien se créé souvent entre elles. Je désirais m'assurer que si un lien devait se créer, il resterait au niveau de la simple amitié ou du respect. D'autant qu'elle n'est pas vraiment au courant de ce dernier point.

- Pardon ? Elle va se marier et elle ne le sais pas ? C'est légèrement impossible non ?

- Pas impossible car, disons plutôt que ce n'est pas un mariage qui l'attends à son arrivée mais des fiançailles, ce qui revient au même.

- Mais, elle est au courant qu'elle va se fiancer ?

- La cour de son père est au courant. Mais, à part son frère qui vas bientôt arriver ici, personne à part vous et moi ne le sommes parce que Lia est encore jeune et un peu trop vive du goût de son père. Si elle apprends ce qui l'attends au bout du chemin, je crains bien qu'elle ne trouve tous les prétextes pour y échapper, quitte à rebrousser chemin ou à confier sa missive au premier venu.

- Et vous m'avez mis dans le secret uniquement pour que je me retienne d'avoir des idées ou bien il y a une autre raison ?

- Votre rôle reste le même : veiller sur elle. Mais il s'ajoute aussi la tâche de l'amener chez elle le plus directement et par tous les moyens possibles au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de traîner en route.

- Heu... Quelque chose cloche dans votre raisonnement. Si elle ne veut pas et que pour une raison x ou y elle apprend ce qui l'attend au bout, je ne pourrais en aucun cas la forcer à me suivre. Au niveau de la force, elle m'étalera au premier assaut.

- J'ai fait le maximum de mon côté pour que ça ne se sache pas, mais vous avez raison, il existe toujours un risque. Et, comme vous venez de le souligner, vous ne faites pas le poids face à elle. Mais il existe d'autres façons d'amener Lia où vous le devez.

- Comment ? En l'attachant pendant son sommeil et en la transportant sur mon dos ensuite ?

- Avec ceci, me répond le vieil elfe en exhibant une petite boîte de bois blanc qu'il sort de sa large manche. Ce moyen est autrement plus pratique que celui que vous venez d'énoncer.

- Tiens ? Et elle sert à quoi cette boîte ? Je ne vais quand même pas la plier jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dedans et la fourrer dans ma poche ensuite ?

- Si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse, je pourrais trouver votre commentaire comique. Mais en l'occurrence, votre sens de l'humour me laisse froid.

- Excusez-moi si je ne comprend pas en quoi une bête boîte en bois pourrait m'aider à convaincre une fille pareille de me suivre jusqu'à son futur fiancé dont elle ne voudra pas selon vous.

- Ce n'est pas la boîte, mais ce qu'elle contient qui accomplira ce miracle.

- Et que contient-elle ?

- Deux anneaux.

- ... Deux anneaux ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une copie de l'Unique du seigneur du Mordor et d'une autre copie mais de l'anneau de l'un des neuf, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela va pouvoir m'aider.

- Vous y êtes presque, il s'agit d'un anneau de vassalité et d'un anneau de régence.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ?

- Cet artefact a été forgé à la même époque que les grands anneaux de pouvoir. Les seigneurs elfes ont voulu profiter de la découverte de cette nouvelle technique pour obtenir de leurs serviteurs un don de puissance. L'anneau de régence est ainsi capable de tirer des forces de celui qui porte l'anneau de vassalité.

- En gros, cet objet est une sangsue à énergie.

- Exactement ! De plus, l'anneau de régence permet de connaître en permanence la direction et la distance à laquelle se trouve celui ou ceux qui portent les anneaux de vassalité.

Je reste un moment muet le temps de digérer ces nouvelles informations. Si j'ai bien compris, au cas où elle ne voudrait plus aller à la forêt noir, je vais devoir me servir de cet anneau pour la vider de son énergie.

_Mais ça ne la forcera pas à la faire avancer dans la bonne direction. Il faudra quand même que je la porte._

- Ce n'est pas en lui pompant son énergie que je vais la faire avancer. Elle risque même plutôt de ne plus faire un pas du tout.

- C'est là qu'est le danger de ces anneaux. Les seigneurs elfes qui en ont été munis ont souvent pris goût à être bien plus puissant que la moyenne et pompaient des quantités colossales d'énergie à leurs vassaux. Mais ces anneaux ont été prévus pour des elfes, hors vous êtes un humain. Votre esprit ne vous permettra pas de pomper de grandes quantités d'énergie. Au pire, vous pourriez faire en sorte que Lia se sente légèrement affaiblie au bout de deux heures d'utilisation intensive. Mais l'effet imprévu, et c'est celui-là que Sauron a copié avec son anneau. C'était que les seigneurs elfe, sans le vouloir, finissaient par imposer leur volonté aux porteurs des anneaux de vassalité. Cet anneau a été modifié dans la mesure où vous pourrez tromper son sens des perceptions au point de lui faire emprunter un mauvais chemin en la persuadant que c'est le bon. Et au cas où elle s'en rendrait finalement compte, vous pourrez l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'elle n'aille pas très loin et utiliser ensuite cette énergie pour la transporter si vous deviez en arriver là.

- Mouais. Je trouve vos méthodes discutables messire elfe.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée que vous l'accompagniez. Mais celle de ces anneaux vient de la même personne que celle qui l'a eu. Et cette personne s'est chargée de modifier ces anneaux pour qu'ils ne reconnaissent qu'un seul porteur. En l'occurrence, les premiers qui les mettrons à leurs doigts.

Il ouvre le coffret avec son index à la fin de la phrase et me présente les deux anneaux en question. Le premier est un petit cercle d'argent torsadé comme un anneau de Möbius. Il est décoré avec une veine de métal bleu qui semble séparer l'anneau en deux. Il représente une tête de serpent qui se mord la queue. L'autre est plus épais et est fait en or. L'anneau est gravé d'une inscription en métal vert sur la face externe et une petite émeraude est incrustée dans l'anneau de manière à en faire partie.

- L'anneau d'or est celui qui permet de commander. L'anneau d'argent est celui qui appartient au serviteur.

- Et expliquez-moi comment vous comptez faire pour qu'elle porte cette babiole, que je rie un bon coup.

- Dans ce cas, riez. Car c'est vous qui allez le lui donner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Les Anneaux du Voyage**

_J'ai l'air malin maintenant. Comment je vais me démerder pour lui passer ce truc au doigt ? Et en plus, je dois laisser de côté la possibilité de tenter de la séduire. Il fait chier le doc._

Je suis en train de errer dans les jardins de la maison en me posant et reposant cette question, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver une solution. Elrond m'a signifié la fin notre entretiens juste quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il me semble que ça s'est passé il y a un an. Depuis, je suis allé traîner un peu partout dans cette vaste demeure en quête d'inspiration, me torturant le crâne à imaginer un prétexte quelconque pour lui donner ce truc. Mais j'ai beau faire, le seul moyen que je voie qui aie des chances de tenir la route, c'est la tentative de séduction. Malheureusement, elle a un taux d'échec supérieur à la moitié et rien ne certifie qu'elle ne va pas me rendre la bague en me disant qu'elle ne peut pas accepter.

- Encore ce visage soucieux ! On dirait que la vie vous joue de drôles de tours mon petit, m'interpelle une voix devant moi.

Pas besoin de regarder pour identifier la personne, au ton guilleret et à la fatigue de cette voix, ce ne peut être que Bilbo.

- J'ai encore un problème, effectivement, dis-je en levant la tête sur le petit bonhomme qui me regarde assis dans son banc.

- Je vais donc m'abstenir de vous présenter qui que soit.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous mettiez à vous battre avec un autre elfe. Ça c'est bien terminé avec Lia, mais il aurait pu en être autrement.

La remarque me fait esquisser un sourire, moi qui est d'habitude doué pour m'attirer une antipathie tenace de la part des gens qui me font une mauvaise première impression.

- Certes, mais mon problème concerne la même personne que la dernière fois.

- Allons bon ! Que c'est-il encore passé ?

- Ben... Comment vous expliquer ?

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est... Plus délicat.

- Ne me dites pas que vous éprouvez des sentiments pour elle ?

- ... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que je veux lui conter fleurette ? dis-je en m'énervant.

- Ho, ne le prenez pas ainsi, mais quand il surgit des problèmes entre un homme et une femme, fut-elle une elfe, une humaine ou une hobbit, la première chose qui viendra à l'esprit des gens c'est que vous en êtes tombé amoureux.

- Rassurez-vous, ça vaut pas ça !

- Mais quel est donc ce problème alors ? Si vous n'en parlez pas, personne ne pourra vous aider.

- C'est que c'est compliqué comme histoire.

- Prenez tout votre temps, le dîner ne sera pas servit avant au moins quatre heures.

C'est en soupirant que je vais m'asseoir à côté du petit être. Il me vient à ce moment que je dois faire attention. Je viens en effet de me souvenir que Bilbo a été en possession de l'anneau unique pendant pas mal de temps. Je me demande d'un coup si un anneau similaire est capable de le faire réagir. J'espère profondément que non, sinon la situation risque de se compliquer. Mais il semble aussi calme que tout à l'heure.

- Alors, racontez-moi tout.

Je tilt tout de suite sur cette phrase, avec mes copains ont se marrait souvent en commençant à raconter notre naissance, et quand le type à qui on la racontait nous demandais ce que ça avait à voir, on lui répondais « T'as demandé que je te raconte tout, alors je commence par ma naissance, logique non ? ». Pour le moment je retiens mon envie de lui faire la blague, je suis sûr qu'il m'écouterait débiter toute ma vie sans m'interrompre et j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à ça.

- Ben, il se trouve que j'ai un objet à offrir à Lia, mais je ne trouve pas le moyen de m'assurer dans un premier temps qu'elle l'accepte, et dans un deuxième temps qu'elle le porte.

- Attendez son anniversaire, c'est dans quatre mois. Au fait, qu'elle sorte d'objet est-ce ?

_Je lui dit ou je lui dit pas ? Dilemme, ne va-t-il pas mal le prendre et croire que je souhaite lui passer la bague au doigt ? Je viens de lui assurer le contraire, est-ce qu'il va s'en souvenir ? Si je mentionne le mot « anneau », il voudra sans doute le voir, et il risque de ressentir qu'il est spécial. Putain ! Encore la chance !_

- Un bijou, dis-je en tentant d'esquiver la réponse.

- Un bijou ? Un collier, un bracelet, une bague, un diadème ?

- Un anneau.

- Un anneau comment ?

Il semble ne pas avoir tilté sur le mot « anneau », c'est peut-être bon signe. Je passe ma main dans ma poche et je sors la petite boîte. Il n'y reste que l'anneau d'argent, pour éviter un problème, j'ai glissé l'anneau d'or dans ma poche de chemise en sortant de chez Elrond. Je montre l'anneau à Bilbo et ce dernier y jette un regard intrigué.

- Par ma foi, voilà un fort bel objet. J'ai eu aussi un anneau dans le temps, un formidable anneau d'or.

- On vous l'avait offert ?

- Pas exactement, je considère plutôt qu'il est venu à moi. Que le destin avait décidé que je devais le trouver.

- Le destin avait décidé que vous deviez le trouver ? Voilà une affirmation qui me paraît d'une logique douteuse.

- Et vous n'êtes pas le premier à penser ainsi, jeune homme. Mais, au fond de moi, c'est le sentiment que j'ai toujours eu.

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous plus ? Vous l'avez égaré ?

- Non, je l'ai laissé à mon neveu, un jeune hobbit fort charmant que j'ai recueilli à la mort de ses parents. Il habite dans ma vieille maison, à Cul-de-sac. Mais il est en route et va arriver ici. Gandalf n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il est venu, j'espère que c'est pour me voir et non pas pour se lancer dans une aventure insensée comme je l'ai fait dans mon jeune temps.

- Je vous le souhaite, mais pouvez-vous m'aider à résoudre mon problème ?

- Quel problème ? Attendez son anniversaire et le tour est joué.

- Non, justement. J'aimerais qu'elle le porte pendant notre voyage, mais je n'aimerais pas non plus qu'elle se fasse des idées à mon sujet.

- Mais pourquoi diantre voulez-vous qu'elle le porte tout de suite.

Et toc ! Le piège. Quelle explication je donne à ça moi ? « Parce que telle est ma volonté » ne me semble pas très approprié. Ou bien...

_BON SANG ! MAIS C'EST BIEN SÛR ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant, mais quel con !_

- Parce que de là où je viens, quand on entreprend un long et dangereux voyage, tous les participants doivent êtres munis de ce genre d'anneaux qu'on nomme des « anneaux du voyage ». C'est une coutume à laquelle les gens de chez moi se soumettent depuis plusieurs millier d'années et je dois avouer que, même ici, je préfère faire les choses à ma façon.

_C'est un coup de génie ! Elle ne sait rien de moi si ce n'est que je viens de très loin. Je pourrais faire gober ça à n'importe qui en plus. Et une fois arrivée, elle pourra se débarrasser de l'anneau sans aucun scrupule et moi itou. Je suis un génie._

- Dans ce cas, expliquez-le-lui. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Pourquoi faire tout un drame ?

_Ha merde ! Faut que je trouve une raison qui me mettait mal à l'aise maintenant... Je sais !_

- Ben, comme le continent est grand, j'avais peur que sa religion ou une chose du genre ne trouve inconvenant de lui offrir ce genre de bijou. D'autant que depuis tout à l'heure, les gens que je croise pensent que je veux la demander en mariage. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le pense aussi.

- Haaa ! C'était donc ça. Et bien je suis sûr que si vous lui expliquez comme à moi, elle se pliera volontiers à votre croyance si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Vous pensez ? dis-je en jouant le type étonné.

- J'en suis convaincu.

- Merci Bilbo, je vous revaudrais ça un de ces jours.

- Dans ce cas, revaudez-moi ça ce soir en jouant aux échecs avec moi.

- Pas de problème, on fera autant de parties que vous voudrez, mais après souper.

- Voilà qui est dit ! Alors à plus tard jeune homme.

- À plus tard, dis-je en me levant.

J'ai vraiment eu une excellente idée. Il faut maintenant que je la mette en pratique avant de l'oublier. Et pendant que j'y pense, je vais y inclure une sorte de rituel qui me permettra de m'assurer qu'elle sera la première à mettre cet anneau au doigt, manquerait plus qu'elle le prête à une de ses copines avant de l'enfiler et que je me retrouve lié à la mauvaise personne. Alors... Comment je vais faire ça ? Un petit discours aux consonances mystiques... Un grand signe de croix avec le « In nomine Patris ». Ça le fait bien ça !

Je retourne au gymnase en mettant mon petit sermon au point. Il faut que ce soit court, sinon ça ferait louche qu'un type qu'est même pas prêtre se lance comme ça dans une cérémonie religieuse. Seulement, elle n'y est plus quand j'y arrive. Je me renseigne auprès d'un autre elfe en train de s'entraîner et il m'indique qu'elle est partie avec Arwen, il y a de ça même pas cinq minutes. Mais il ne peut pas me dire où elles sont parties. En y pensant, la logique voudrais qu'elles soient allé déposer leurs affaires dans leurs quartiers. J'y vais pour vérifier mes conclusions, et je manque de lui rentrer dedans en tournant le coin du couloir qui mène à sa chambre.

- Tiens ? Que faites-vous ici Faust ? me demande-t-elle avec un air étonné.

- Ha, vous êtes là. Je vous cherchais.

- Vous me cherchiez ? Pour quelle raison ?

- C'est à propos de notre petite escapade. Je... Enfin, il... Chez moi...

- Vous avez un problème ? questionne-t-elle après un instant ou je reste muet.

- Ben, c'est... C'est pas facile à dire. J'ai peur d'être ridicule.

- Dans ce cas, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous le deviendrez rapidement.

- Trop aimable, réponds-je d'un ton froid.

- Hé bien voilà, vous allez mieux. Alors, pour quelle raison avez-vous failli me jeter à terre ?

- Ben... Chez moi, les gens sont très croyants en notre culte, et ce dernier prévoit une cérémonie en cas de long voyage. Comme je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les croyances d'ici et que j'ignore si c'est aussi votre cas, je me demandais si vous aviez entendu parler de la coutume des anneaux du voyage.

- Heu... Je ne crois pas. Non, il me semble bien que mon précepteur ne m'a jamais parlé de cette coutume, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

_Tant mieux, le contraire m'aurait étonné._

- Ha, c'est dommage.

- Pourquoi ? En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- En gros, les gens participant à un long voyage se munissent d'anneaux qui sont bénis lors d'une petite cérémonie afin de porter chance à leur porteur et de les garantir dans la grâce divine lors de leur voyage. Je ne suis pas un pratiquant particulièrement assidu de ma religion, mais ma mère a toujours beaucoup tenu à ce que nous connaissions ce rituel car pour étudier nous aurions à faire de longs voyages mon frère, mes sœurs et moi. Et depuis, chaque fois que nous changions de lieu, nous nous soumettions toujours à cette coutume. Et comme je vais devoir entamer un long voyage avec vous, je me demandais s'il était possible de vous proposer d'y assister. Et d'accepter un anneau. Ça me rassurerait.

Je ne sais pas si elle est dupe, je me pose même sérieusement la question de savoir si ma présentation est un peu trop alambiquée pour être crédible. En tout cas, elle ne réponds rien. Je commence à devenir nerveux et j'aime pas ça. D'un autre côté, je m'y suis pris d'une manière si directe pour présenter la chose que je crois bien avoir grillé la possibilité de lui offrir l'anneau plus tard en cas de refus. L'idée me semble de moins en moins bonne d'un seul coup.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'accepte volontiers de porter votre anneau, mais les cérémonies sacrées, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Alors, une foi votre anneau béni, est-il possible de simplement me le donner ?

- Heu... Bien sûr, mais vous devrez être la première personne à le passer au doigt.

- Je le mettrais sitôt que vous me l'aurez donné et il ne quittera plus ma main, je vous le promet.

Je suis tellement soulagé que je me laisse aller à la serrer dans mes bras en la remerciant. Après tout, ce n'est pas interdit que je sache. Je dois lui répéter au moins cinq fois merci avant de me rendre compte qu'elle semble affreusement gênée. Le fait que ses joues s'empourprent me fait même rire aux éclats. Je desserre mon emprise autour de sa taille et je la laisse en partant dans la direction par laquelle je suis venue. Je me rends compte seulement quelques couloirs plus loin qu'elle n'a pas bougé de la position dans laquelle elle était quand je l'ai serrée. J'ai peut-être abusé sur ce coup-là. Mais tant pis, ça a marché et c'est le principal. En plus, je n'aurais même pas besoin de me taper la comédie d'une cérémonie religieuse bidon.

_VIVE LES FILLES QUI AIMENT PAS LA RELIGION !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Le Grand Frère et Compagnie**

Je donne son anneau à Lia le lendemain. J'ai fait exprès d'attendre pour que ce soit un minimum crédible que je l'aie « béni » entre-temps. Elle l'a enfilé fissa et depuis, à chaque fois que j'enfile l'anneau d'or, j'ai l'impression qu'on me réquisitionne une partie de mon cerveau pour qu'elle puisse y faire circuler ses pensées, mais aussi ses impressions et ses sentiments. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, j'ai l'impression d'ouvrir une fenêtre vers son cerveau à elle et je l'entends presque réfléchir. Cela c'est révélé très efficace pour deviner un peu à l'avance les coups qu'elle allait me porter pendant les entraînements, mais sinon j'enfile mon « espion psychique » le moins souvent possible. J'ai en effet vite remarqué que, pour un peu que je me concentre sur les pensées de l'Elfe, j'ai beaucoup de mal à saisir ce à quoi elle pense. Pour couronner le tout, les pensées comme les souvenirs et les émotions ressenties à travers ce lien sont flous et souvent, il me manque des références ou bien des parties de souvenir pour suivre le raisonnement de cette fille. La chose qui prédomine quand même, ce sont les sentiments. Deux jours après que je lui aie offert son anneau, j'étais en train de la regarder assis à côté de Bilbo en train de croiser le fer avec Arwen. Et quand Lia s'est prise un coup accidentel à la tempe, je l'ai senti passé sans pour autant avoir mal. L'expérience était assez étrange. Comme si mon système nerveux avait hurlé que je m'étais pris un coup au même endroit que Lia mais aucune douleur n'est venue ensuite en réponse à l'appel. Mais je pouvais situer avec certitude l'endroit où elle s'était fait mal et à quel moment le simple fait de toucher le bleu lui faisait mal, sans pour autant ressentir cette douleur. C'en était même tellement flippant que j'ai passée la journée du lendemain enfermé dans ma chambre à essayer de voir jusqu'où allait ce lien, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'au final, il n'allait pas bien loin. Essentiellement aux pensées en surface. Pour un ordinateur, on pourrait dire les dossiers ouvert à l'écran. Je suis également passé par l'arsenal et j'y ai récupéré l'essentiel de mon armement, une épée à une main qui a été retrempée par les soins du maître forgeron en personne et un bouclier qu'on m'a restauré tant et si bien qu'on croirait qu'il est neuf.

L'épée possède une lame de près d'un mètre à section en forme de losange, sans gouttière et terminé par une pointe. La poignée est en bois verni et recouvert d'une couche de laque noire. La garde est en bronze et se compose de deux sections en forme de rectangles recourbés vers l'avant tandis que le pommeau a été retravaillé par Lauciann pour y styliser une tête de faucon. Je ne voulais pas qu'on vienne me poser des questions parce que le pommeau représentait Minas Tirith. Et comme cet Elfe se sentait l'âme d'un artiste, je lui ai demandé de représenter ça à la place.

_En fait j'ai pris le premier animal qui me passait par l'esprit et j'avais vu les oiseaux du maître fauconnier hier. Résultat : j'ai un pommeau original._

Pour le bouclier, il est composé de couches successives de bois et renforcé en son milieu par un emblème en métal représentant un faucon.

_Ce foutu maniaque de la forge s'est mis en tête de représenter une tête de faucon sur tout mon équipement qui est passé par son antre. Mais moi je ne lui ai rien demandé._

Le bouclier est de forme rectangulaire, arrondi au sommet en forme de demi-cercle et son extrémité inférieure se termine en pointe. De plus, il est bombé vers l'extérieur et il y a une épaisseur de laine à l'endroit où je l'enfile au bras pour amortir les chocs.

Pour le reste, je ne porte pas autrement d'armure. Même si on m'a refilé un gilet en cuir bouilli qui doit être assez résistant et épais pour arrêter une balle de petit calibre. Nirianeth m'a enfin dévoilé ma cape, elle est superbe. La bordure entière est faites en fils d'argent représentant des vagues stylisées, elle dispose d'un fermoir du même métal qu'elle a commandé au forgeron (pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné qu'il soit en forme de tête de faucon) et elle a mis un grand motif au centre qui représente l'emblème de sa maison. Ce dernier est essentiellement composé d'une image qui, regardée de droite à gauche, représente un arbre et de gauche à droite un bateau. Je lui ai exprimé avec un grand « merci » et gros câlin.

_Ça fait fille, mais je fais comme ça avec ma mère, alors pourquoi pas avec une femme qui se prend pour ma mère._

Elle m'a aussi fait un autre habit auquel je ne m'attendais pas quiva sûrement m'être bien utile pour traverser des pics enneigés : un bonnet. Tout noir aussi et tout simple.

Niveau vêtements, à part ce que j'ai déjà mentionné, j'ai une chemise fait à l'identique de celle avec laquelle je suis arrivé ici sauf qu'elle est de couleur noire, un pantalon avec des poches, des bottes montantes, une paire de gants de cuir et une écharpe tricotée par une amie de Nirianeth (je me suis contenté du « merci » pour elle).

Je ne boite plus du tout et j'ai laissé ma canne à ma maman par procuration. Nous partons dans deux jours et je suis passé hier par le petit salon d'Elrond où il m'a prodigué une centaine de conseils pour éviter les emmerdes en route.

Gandalf aussi est venu me voir, et il avait mauvaise mine. Il est venu s'excuser du chantage auquel il m'avait soumis en un premier temps et aussi me donner des conseils sur l'utilisation de mon anneau.

« Tu as pris de bonnes dispositions en ne mettant pas souvent ton anneau au doigt, et le Seigneur de Fondcombe trouve que ton idée pour le faire enfiler à Lia était excellente. Cependant, il va te poser le problème que tu vas vivre en permanence avec cette fille dans un coin du crâne une fois votre périple commencé. Car, ton stratagème va te forcer à le porter en permanence. Aussi, je te conseille de ne te fier qu'un minimum à ce que tu ressentiras par lui et d'être discret sur le fait que tu la sentes réfléchir. N'essaie pas de l'aider à finir ses pensées, elle se douterait tout de suite que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. » M'a-t-il dit. Quand je l'ai questionné sur sa petite mine, il a esquivé la question et est parti se coucher.

Ce matin, je dois aller encore une fois m'entraîner avec Lia. Seulement, à peine ais-je le temps de finir mon petit-déjeuner que trois petites créatures ressemblant à Bilbo mais en plus jeune entrent en se chamaillant.

- Tu aurais dû leur faire face ! rabroue le premier.

- Parle pour toi Pippin, Je te ferais signaler que tu t'es retrouvé au tapis en même temps que moi.

- Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à vous chamailler, intervient le troisième.

- Excusez-moi maître Gamegie, mais je suis en train de faire la morale à mon cousin, réponds le premier.

- Ce qui est fait est fait Pippin, laisse Merry tranquille.

Et voilà que celui qui s'appelle pippin repart de plus belle accusant le dénommé Gamegie de n'être qu'un couard et un lâche. Il ne s'arrête que le temps de manger et là je suis complètement estomaqué par la quantité de nourriture qu'ils descendent chacun. On croirait qu'un ogre est passé par leur table une fois qu'ils en sont partis.

_Les noms de ces types me rappellent quelque chose. Ils sont censés jouer un rôle dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Il me semble bien que c'est le cas, même si je ne me souviens plus lequel._

Je fais part de mon étonnement à Lia lors de mon entraînement une petite heure plus tard et elle me dit que ça fait déjà quelques jours qu'ils sont là.

- Quelques jours ? Et je ne les ai pas remarqués !

- Il faut dire aussi que tu as passé presque tout ton temps à la forge pour la rénovation de ton bouclier. C'est sûr que trois semi-hommes n'ont pas grand-chose à chaparder par-là.

- Pourtant, il me semble que Bilbo m'aurait prévenu si d'autres hobbits étaient venu le voir. Hey ! Mon bras !

- Ta garde est trop ouverte sur ton bras gauche, n'importe quel adversaire avec deux sous d'intelligence en profiterait. Quand à Bilbo, il a essayé de te le dire, mais tu n'étais jamais là. Hop ! Bien essayé.

- Mais encore raté. Faut s'appeler Macaque pour te toucher, bon sang.

- S'appeler comment ?

- Macaque, c'est un petit animal arboricole très doué pour s'enfiler partout et faire des acrobatie dans son arbre.

- Nous serions dans la Forêt Noire ou en Lothlórien, je comprendrais le parallèle, mais nous ne sommes pas en train de nous battre dans un arbre.

- C'est pas un combat, je me fais massacrer depuis le début. Aïe !

- Oups ! Désolée. Ça va l'épaule ?

- Ouais, mais ça fait mal.

- Je te l'ai pourtant répété des dizaines de fois, ta garde est trop basse.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais.

Le reste de la leçon ne change pas de d'habitude : je me fais irrémédiablement latter tout le long. Une fois sorti du gymnase, lavé et changé, je vais voir Bilbo. Je me demande si je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans ses affaires de famille, mais il est bien venu fourrer son nez dans les miennes, alors. Je le trouve sur un banc, près de sa chambre, en grande discussion avec un autre hobbit plus jeune. Ce dernier a les cheveux bruns bouclés, le visage mince, le teint hâlé et les yeux bleus. Bilbo me remarque immédiatement et me fait signe d'approcher.

- Frodo mon petit, je te présente le sieur Faust. Une grande gens venu d'une lointaine contrée.

- Enchanté, me dit Frodo en me tendant la main.

- Moi de même, réponds-je en la serrant.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une impression, mais il semble faible. En tout cas, même Bilbo qui semble bien plus vieux a plus de poigne que lui. D'ailleurs, il semble un peu pâle aussi.

- Vous allez bien Frodo ?

- Ho, ce n'est rien. Juste un petit malaise passager.

- Si vous le dites... Vous arrivez d'où comme ça ?

- De la Comté enfin, me reprend Bilbo comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- C'est vrais, vous me l'aviez déjà dit. Désolé, mais je n'y ai pas pensé.

- Voulez-vous vous asseoir avec nous Faust ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment.

- Vous venez de trouver une occupation, plaisante le dénommé Frodo.

- Alors, ce départ. C'est pour bientôt ? me demande Bilbo.

- Si tout vas bien, après-demain à l'aube nous serons partis.

- Par ma pipe, comme le temps passe vite. Mais il vous faudra être prudent.

- Oui, oui, je connais votre refrain : « Il est très dangereux de se jeter sur les chemins, on avance, on avance et si on ne prend pas garde où l'on met les pieds, on ne sait pas où cela peut nous mener ».

- Tiens donc, mon oncle, je ne savais pas que vous appreniez vos adages à la première personne qui passe.

- Sache mon petit que ce gamin va bientôt se lancer dans le même périple que j'ai accomplis dans ma jeunesse, si ce n'est que lui s'arrêtera à la Forêt Noire.

- Sûrement pas, une fois le message délivré, je mets le cap sur un autre endroit.

- Ha ? Et lequel ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire encore, je ne l'ai pas choisi, mais je ne vais pas moisir chez les elfes indéfiniment. Peut-être irais-je voir cette grande cité humaine qui s'appelle « Minas Tirith ».

- Dans ce cas, vous verrez le plus grand joyau de l'humanité, dit une voix que je ne reconnais pas. Je me tourne vers la gauche, direction de laquelle vient la voix importune, et voix mon premier humain depuis que j'ai atterri ici.

- Bonjour monsieur, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Mes meilleures salutations, je suis Boromir du Gondor.

- Et moi Faust Ignis.

- Du Rohan ?

- Non, je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça.

- Vous avez une petite trace de l'accent du Ouestfold dans votre manière de parler. Vous êtes du Gondor aussi alors ?

- Perdu, je ne suis pas de la région du tout.

- Tiens ? Curieux... Faites-vous partis des rôdeurs du nord ?

- Des rôdeurs ? Non, et je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Ce qui exclut que vous veniez de l'Eriador ou de l'Eregion, sinon vous les connaîtriez. Venez-vous de Dale ou Esgaroth ?

- Écoutez, je ne viens pas d'une région que vous trouverez sur vos cartes, alors cessez ici cet interrogatoire inutile car il ne vous mènera à rien.

- Vous venez d'aussi loin que ça et vous ne voulez rien dire ? Voilà qui est étrange, mais je respecterais votre volonté et ne vous questionnerais plus sur ce sujet.

- À la bonne heure. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps Monsieur Dugondor ?

- Ha non, excusez-moi, mais « du Gondor » n'est pas mon nom, mais mes origines. C'est mon pays.

- Oups. Désolé pour cette confusion, je ne suis pas encore habitué à la manière de se présenter ici.

- C'est oublié, si vous venez moitié d'aussi loin que vous le prétendez, il est normal que la confusion règne.

- La raison reprend quand même gentiment le dessus.

- Voilà un bon point. Quand comptez-vous aller à la cité blanche ? Parce que je vais m'y rendre moi-même dans les jours qui suivent.

- Ha, vous me voyez navré, mais avant je dois faire un détour par la Forêt Noire pour escorter un messager.

- Voilà qui est dommage. Mais si vous venez à Minas Tirith, faites-moi demander et vous me trouverez.

- À ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui vous motive à m'inviter ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai entendu des rumeurs au sujet du « chevalier Faucon » et j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.

_Foutue canaille de forgeron !_

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire là, tout de suite ? Et laissez tomber ce « chevalier Faucon », ce n'est pas justifié.

- J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec les conseillers de mon père. Nous avons une importante réunion demain avec le maître des lieux et diverses délégations.

- Dans ce cas, bonne journée et à une prochaine.

- Le chevalier Faucon ? me demande Bilbo une fois que l'humain est suffisamment loin pour ne plus nous entendre. Vous avez un autre nom ?

- Pas du tout, mais il semble bien qu'on m'en aie donné un.

- Voilà qui charmant, le chevalier Faucon. Ma foi, il me semble que l'oiseau semble vous correspondre. D'une grande noblesse, mais qui préfère se mêler de ses affaires. Ça vous correspond bien.

- Pour la noblesse, j'ai des doutes. Mais je préfère m'occuper mes affaires c'est vrai.

- Faust !

Bilbo et Frodo et moi tournons la tête vers un escalier pour voir arriver Lia qui, bizarrement, porte une robe alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu en mettre.

- Elle met des robes maintenant ! s'exclame Bilbo.

- Parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vue avec une robe sur le dos ?

- Par ma foi, non. Et je suis arrivé ici avant qu'elle n'y vienne.

- Faust, viens, il faut que je te présente, déclare-t-elle d'un bloc en m'attrapant par le bras et en se mettant à me tirer comme si j'étais un enfant récalcitrant.

- Au revoir Monsieur Ignis, me lance Frodo.

- Bonne chance mon petit, m'encourage Bilbo avec un clin d'œil à mon avis déplacé.

- Bonne journée, lance-je maladroitement par-dessus mon épaule. Mais on va où au fait ?

- Il faut que je te présente à mon frère, il vient d'arriver.

- Oui, mais je... Attendez... Stop !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Premièrement y'a pas besoin de me tirer, je suis capable de vous suivre tout seul. Deuxièmement, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon bras avant que celui-ci ne soit complètement strangulé. Et enfin, pourquoi veux-tu me présenter à ton frère ?

- Oups ! Excuses-moi, dit-elle en me le lâchant le bras que je m'empresse de masser pour y réactiver la circulation sanguine. C'est juste que je viens d'apprendre que mon frère est arrivé et je voulais te présenter.

- Mais pourquoi à la fin ?

- Parce que tu vas m'accompagner sur un long voyage. Mais je me demande si un saut à ta chambre ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ta chemise est toute froissée et tu aurais besoin de te raser. Un petit coup de peigne ne te ferais pas de mal non plus.

- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas voir tes parents pour leur demander ta main, je vais juste dire un petit bonjour à ton frère. Y'a pas besoin de s'habiller comme un grand seigneur pour ça enfin.

- Je veux que tu fasses bonne impression, alors ne discute pas, on va à ta chambre.

- Bon, d'accords, mais tu reste hors de la pièce.

- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que j'irais faire là ?

- Rien, mais c'était juste au cas où.

En quelques minutes, elle me fourre dans ma chambre où j'enfile une chemise propre et repassée, mais quand je tente une sortie, elle me repousse à l'intérieur et m'ordonne carrément de me raser. J'opte pour la solution qui prendra le moins de temps et obtempère, seulement, à ma deuxième tentative, elle s'énerve parce que je ne me suis pas coiffé. Cette fois je m'énerve un peu et refuse d'aller coiffer le peu de cheveux que j'ai sur le crâne depuis que Nirianeth m'a fait une coupe quasi militaire (environ un centimètre et demi de longueur de cheveux sur le caillou). Elle insiste pendant quelques minutes, mais finis par abdiquer et me guide à travers les couloirs de la maison d'Elrond. Nous trouvons finalement celui qu'elle désigne comme son frère en grande discussion avec le deuxième humain que je vois depuis que je suis ici. L'elfe est un grand au profil svelte, au visage doux et doté d'yeux bleus et de très grands cheveux blonds qui lui descendent un peu en dessous des épaules. L'humain, quant à lui, est un peu débraillé et vu qu'il est assis, il est difficile de juger sa taille. Il a un profil athlétique des cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir qui lui descendent un peu plus bas que le menton et des yeux sombres.

- Lia ! S'exclame l'elfe.

Celle-ci se dépêche de répondre quelque chose en elfique, ce qui fait que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Elle salue également l'humain avec une profonde révérence et un commentaire qui le fait... Non mais je rêve là ? Il rougit !

_Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu lui raconter..._

L'humain se met à son tour à parler en elfique.

_Mais merde, y'en a pas un pour parler une langue que je comprends ? Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ?_

Lia réponds dans la même langue et je distingue mon nom et mon prénom dans ce qu'elle dit. D'ailleurs, elle me prends par le bras et me pousse en avant. Les deux personnages me scrutent de la tête aux pieds avec un air appréciateur.

_Voilà que je me retrouve au marché aux esclaves. Ils ne vont pas me demander d'ouvrir la bouche pour regarder ma dentition non plus ? Si ?_

L'humain me dit quelque chose toujours en elfique, et au ton ça fait penser à une question.

- Désolé, mais j'ai rien compris.

- Vous ne parlez pas la langue des premiers-nés ? demande l'humain.

- Voilà autre chose, non. Déjà que je ne comprenais pas l'elfique, voilà que vous parlez encore une autre langue.

- Mais non, la langue des premiers-nés et l'elfique sont une seule et même manière de s'exprimer, me répond-t-il.

- Ha, pardon. Je ne savais pas que cette langue avait deux noms.

- Je vois ça, commente l'elfe. J'en déduis aussi que vous n'avez pas compris nos noms dans nos salutations.

- En effet. Mais je vais me présenter en premier, je suis Faust Ignis.

- Et moi Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

- Je suis Legolas de la Forêt Noire. Et je suis le frère aîné de Lia.

- Enchanté.

_Je connais ces noms. Aragorn surtout. Il est pas roi de quelque chose déjà ?_

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait vous présenter, mais la raison de cette présentation m'échappe, commente l'elfe.

- C'est normal, je n'ai pas dit pourquoi, rougit Lia.

- Dans ce cas, des explications s'imposent, non ? la taquine le gaillard.

- Cet humain va m'escorter lors de mon voyage pour rentrer chez nous.

Les deux hommes semblent aussi surpris que moi lorsque Gandalf m'avait proposé son idée. Je suis sûr qu'ils la trouvent aussi absurde que moi à cet instant.

- Une escorte, je comprends, dit Aragorn. Mais j'aurais plutôt vu trois ou quatre guerriers elfes. Pas vraiment un rôdeur humain.

- Surtout humain, commente Legolas. C'est de toi cette idée grotesque Lia ?

- Non, dis-je avant que Lia n'aie le temps de répondre. Elle est d'un grand ami nommé Gandalf qui a d'ailleurs convaincu le seigneur des lieux de faire ainsi. Et en passant, je ne suis pas un rôdeur. Donc messieurs, si vous avez des commentaires à faire, adressez-vous au grand barbu.

Je ne sais pas si ce que je leur ai dit les a surpris ou vexés, mais en tout cas ils affichent la tête de quelqu'un à qui le ciel vient de manquer de lui tomber dessus. Je me demande bien si je ne viens pas de faire une très mauvaise impression.

_Manquerais plus que Lia m'en fasse tout un fromage juste parce que j'ai carrément rabroué son grand frère._

Mais, à ma grande surprise, l'humain éclate de rire.

- En tout cas, je vois que Gandalf a choisi une personne qui a au moins un caractère aussi fort que celle qu'il doit protéger,constate Aragorn.

- À mon avis, c'est quand même ma petite sœur qui le bat côté caractère, intervient l'elfe d'un ton taquin.

- Legolas ! s'énerve Lia en brandissant sa main de manière menaçante.

- Tiens ? Tu portes des bijoux ? s'étonne l'elfe.

Je dois avouer être surpris moi aussi, et quand je me retourne, je ne vois que l'anneau que je lui ai donné. Voilà qui est gênant.

- Et alors ? j'ai le droit d'en porter non ?

_Ouf ! Sauvé par le gong._

- Ho oui, bien sûr. Tant que ce n'est pas un cadeau prohibé par ton statut.

- J'accepte les cadeaux de qui ça me chante, je suis une adulte depuis trois cent vingt huit ans.

_QUOI ! TANT QUE ÇA ? MAIS ELLE A QUEL ÂGE ?_

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais tu sais que ta position ne te permet pas d'accepter les cadeaux de n'importe qui.

- Et bien ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

- De qui est-ce alors ? Pas de cet humain j'espère, dit-il en me désignant d'un geste.

_Crac dedans ! Touché coulé, faut que je trouve une combine ! Voyons, le coup de la religion ? C'est le même que j' ai servit à Lia, mieux vaut ne pas compliquer un mensonge après on oublie des trucs et sa vous retombe dessus._

- Si, il est de moi, mais c'est pour des raisons de croyances que je le lui ais remis.

Elle me lance un regard d'avertissement, presque assassin, mais faut sauvegarder le coup avant que l'hermaphrodite blond ne lui confisque son jouet.

- Des raisons de croyance ? Expliquez-vous.

- Voyez-vous, là d'où je viens il existe un rituel quand de longs ou périlleux voyages sont programmés, ce rituel consiste a attiré la clémence divine sur les gens du voyage et, pour ce faire, ils s'échange des anneaux bénis au préalable par une cérémonie sacrée. En l'occurrence, je ne suis pas extrêmement croyant, je dirais même que nombre de facettes de ma religion me semblent idiotes, mais on a tous nos petites manies, et j'ai demandé à votre sœur de bien vouloir se plier à ce rituel pour me rassurer moi. Ce qu'elle a fait avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

- Cela veut dire que vous possédez aussi un anneau ? intervient l'humain.

- Certes, dis-je en exhibant le mien.

Heureusement que j'avais mon anneau dans la même poche que ma main, sinon j'aurais dû encore fournir quelques explications.

- Votre anneau est différent du sien, remarque tout de suite l'elfe.

- Il existe un modèle pour les hommes et un autre pour les femmes. C'est l'un des côtés que je trouve absurdes dans ce rituel, mais je pense que s'il a été fait ainsi il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Nos deux interlocuteurs semblent peser mes réponses et je suis presque prêt à jurer que j'ai vu Lia croiser les doigts dans son dos.

- Ma foi, si ça peut te rassurer Legolas, je ne vois rien là d'interdit par le protocole non ? commente l'humain.

- Il me semble en effet que ça n'a rien de prohibé, mais je ne connais pas vos croyances maître Ignis. Seulement sachez ceci. Si ce rituel signifie autre chose ou que vous avez omis de préciser certains « détails », je vous jure que la maison de la Forêt Noire refusera de valider cet acte, et vous aurez alors affaire à moi et aux archers royaux.

- Nous n'en sommes pas là, commente Aragorn d'un ton qui semble conciliant. Mais sachez aussi que les rumeurs circulent plus vite qu'on ne le crois. Si vous vous « égarez » en chemin avec la sœur de mon ami, croyez-moi, je saurais toujours vous retrouver.

_C'est moi ou bien ces types ne me font pas confiance plus que nécessaire ? Je crois que le mieux c'est de jouer la carte de l'imbécile heureux._

- C'est gentil à vous. Maintenant je peux me perdre en toute tranquillité, puisque de toute façon vous viendrez me chercher si c'est le cas.

Mon grand sourire semble les avoirs déstabiliser et mon petit air niais à l'air d'avoir dissipé certains de leurs soupçons. Mais il faudrait être un abruti fini pour croire qu'ils les ont définitivement rangés au placard.

- Dans ce cas, si nous ne nous revoyons pas, je vous souhaite un bon voyage, me fait Legolas d'un air déjà beaucoup plus chaleureux.

- Pareillement, dit le dénommé Aragorn avec un petit sourire en coin qui est à mon sens autant une menace qu'un souhait de bonne route.

Je ne suis pas très courageux, c'est sans doute pour ça que je suis sens qu'il est temps de sonner la retraite et de se replier en lieu sûr. Avec les deux zigotos qui attendent juste que je fasse un geste déplacé pour me faire voir trente-six chandelles, voir même bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, mon cerveau exige que je mette une distance de sécurité minimum entre ces deux-là et moi. En l'occurrence, quelques centaines de mètres me semblent approprié vu qu'aucun ne semble avoir d'arc ou autre objets qu'on balance à une certaine distance.

Je leur sers donc un « au revoir » poli et fou le camp pas trop vite pour leur faire voir que j'ai la pétoche, mais pas trop lentement pour leur laisser le temps de trouver une question gênante. Exercice qui se révèle plus difficile que prévu parce que j'ai une envie folle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Quelque couloirs plus loin, au moment où je tourne le coin, je heurte une petite chose qui m'arrive environ au nombril. La chose tombe sur le derrière et les injures qu'elle pousse me font comprendre que ce n'est pas un Hobbit que je viens de renverser.

- Par la barbe de Durin, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez humain ?

Il s'exprime avec un fort accent et une voix grave et profonde qui a tendance à rouler les « r » de manière peu commune. De plus, bien qu'il aie la taille d'un Hobbit adulte, il est trapu et possède une forte musculature sans compter une barbe rousse qui traîne presque par terre.

_Si cette créature n'est pas un nain, je veux bien être pendu._

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Moi je suis perdu tout court, je ne comprends jamais la logique de ces constructions elfiques !

_Il a une grosse voix, il se plaint des elfes, pas de doutes : c'est un nain._

- À mon avis, c'est une question d'habitude. Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il y aie une logique quelconque à l'agencement de cet endroit. Sauf qu'ils ont eu au moins le bon sens de ne pas construire le quartier résidentiel à côté des cuisines, fais-je remarquer.

- C'est la base de l'architecture, convient le nain. Mais, excusez-moi, j'ai une conférence à préparer.

- Mais je vous en prie, au fait, je me nomme Faust Ignis.

- Et moi Gimli, fils de Gloin, maître nain. Bonne journée.

- Pareillement.

_Gimli... Gimli, maître nain... Ça y est ! Gimli de la Montagne Solitaire. Je me souviens de lui. Le petit bourrin de service, toujours prêt à tordre le cou aux créatures de Sauron. Je le trouvais sympa dans le bouquin. En vrais, il n'a pas l'air méchant. Voilà un bon point._


	9. Chapter 9

**En Route pour les Monts Brumeux**

Le jour du départ est arrivé, et il était temps ! Je n'ai pas cessé de croiser le grand frère de Lia hier, et chaque fois j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : me faire passer par-dessus la rambarde et qu'on ne me retrouve jamais. Ce type a une mauvaise lueur dans le regard... à chaque fois qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir insulté toute sa famille sans le savoir.

_C'est pas parce que j'ai donné un anneau à sa frangine que j'ai des projets pour elle pourtant. En plus, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il m'arriverait si il m'entendait penser._

Ce matin, Nirianeth est venue me dire au revoir, elle m'a aussi donné une petite bourse pleine de pièces en or, « pour le cas où ». Je suis plutôt un amateur de papier-monnaie, mais comme je ne pense pas que le billet de vingt balles que je traîne dans mon portefeuille me soit d'un grand secours, j'ai fourré la bourse dans une poche de mon sac. Je suis allé saluer Elrond et Gandalf ainsi que Bilbo qui a tenté de me radoter quelque chose, mais je me suis esquivé en prétextant que j'étais pressé. Mon paquetage n'est pas très imposant. Mais ce qui l'est, c'est le bouclier à l'emblème du faucon que j'ai accroché par-dessus. Je porte mon épée à la ceinture, vu que je ne voulais même pas entendre parler de me charger le dos encore plus. Les courroies de cuir me tirent un peu les épaules en arrière et ce n'est pas aussi confortable qu'un sac de montagne de chez moi, mais il est assez bien conçu pour que ce soit supportable. On nous a mis des chevaux à disposition pour le voyage, mais Lia m'a prévenu que nous devrons les tenir par leur longe pour traverser les montagnes car les chemins sont devenus très étroits depuis l'an passé et encore plus dangereux.

_Heureusement que ma sœur a voulu faire de l'équitation à une époque, sinon je n'aurais jamais appris avec elle à monter à cheval et j'aurais été bien embêté._

Mais, alors que je suis déjà en selle, Lia en est encore à faire ses adieux. Je remarque tout de suite le grand frère qui couve sa petite sœur du regard comme un enfant attendri devant un poussin. Elrond et sa fille sont là aussi, mais toutes les conversations ont lieu en elfique et j'y comprends toujours que dalle.

Après une petite éternité d'attente, elle monte enfin sur sa monture et la met au trot d'un clappement de langue. Elle se retourne ensuite pour faire de grands signes de la main à ceux qui sont venu lui souhaiter bon voyage, ou du moins, je pense que c'est ça vu que j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils se sont racontés. Nous nous dirigeons vers un portail en forme d'arche auquel deux gardes nous saluent de la tête. Puis, sortie du domaine elfique. Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas mis les pieds hors des murs de Fondcombe depuis que je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre où je viens de passer tout un mois. Une belle forêt au sous-bois dégagé parcouru par une brume matinale s'ouvre devant nous. Lia fait suivre un petit chemin de terre à sa monture, moi je me contente de suivre le mouvement et de laisser le cheval faire. D'habitude, je suis un fervent adepte de la marche à pied, sauf quand il s'agit d'un grand trajet, mais là ce n'est pas désagréable du tout de se laisser porter. En plus, vu que c'est même pas moi qui mène la marche, je peux laisser mon regard vagabonder à gauche et à droite. Je reconnais quelques races d'arbres, notamment les érables, les foyards (aussi appelés hêtres) et les pins parasols, pour ne citer qu'eux. Nous chevauchons toute la matinée sans dire un mot. Je passe tout mon temps à admirer le paysage ou a siffloter quelques petits airs qui me passent par la tête. Comme j'entame le second couplet de « _Poison_ », la chanson de Groove Coverage, Lia s'arrête et se tourne sur sa selle pour me faire face.

- C'est joli ce petit air, est-ce un chant ? me demande-t-elle.

- Heu... Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je trouve cette... musique ? Entraînante.

_Le contraire serait triste puisque c'est du rock._

- Oui, tu peux dire musique. Et il y a effectivement une chanson avec.

- Tu la connais ?

- Heu... Ouais, mais je crois pas que ce soit très approprié à ta... condition, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pour le moment, tes propos n'ont aucun sens à mes oreilles à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une chanson de taverne. Or, vu les trilles que tu sifflote, j'en doute.

- Ben... La chanson est quelque peu osée.

- À moins que tu ne la chantes, je ne peux pas vraiment me faire une idée.

- Je chante comme une casserole, tu me maudirais si je m'y mettais.

- Essaie toujours, on verra bien.

- Bon, mais je t'aurais prévenue.

_Tu veux entendre ce que ça donne ? T'inquiètes pas, tu va être servie !_

Je me racle la gorge un bon coup et tente, malgré mes piètres talents de chanteur, de donner une représentation correcte de la chanson.

- Et un, et deux et un, deux, trois quatre...

Your cruel device

Your blood like ice

One look could kill

My pain your thrill

I wanna love you, but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Your mouth so hot

Your web I'm caught

Your skin so wet

Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Running deep inside my veins

Poison burning deep inside my veins

One look could kill

My pain your thrill

I wanna love you, but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

I wanna love you, but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

Je termine mon dernier couplet et attends l'avis du jury. Et je ne suis pas déçu. Quand elle tourne finalement la tête vers moi, elle est rouge comme une pivoine.

- C'est effectivement osé, commente-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Vu la tête qu'elle tire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Car non seulement elle a les pommettes toutes rouges, mais en plus les oreilles aussi s'y sont mises. Je comprends bien mieux maintenant l'expression « rougir jusqu'aux oreilles » j'en ai un exemple vivant devant moi. Elle grogne quelque chose en elfique qui me fait beaucoup penser à « ho, ça va ! », ce qui me fait rire encore plus fort.

_Je t'ai eue ma mignonne ! Quand j'aurais envie de rire, j'aurais plus qu'à lui servir quelques chansons dans le style. Je sens que je vais bien rigoler._

Je continue à siffler dans mon coin le reste de la matinée. Étrangement, elle ne veut plus savoir ce que c'est.

_Dommage..._

Vers midi, nous arrivons à un petit étang en plein cœur de la forêt et Lia nous fait arrête pour faire boire les chevaux. Elle m'adresse alors la parole pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Veux-tu faire une pause maintenant pour manger quelque chose ou continuons-nous et nous arrêterons plutôt ce soir ? me demande-t-elle.

- Quelle est la solution qui nous fait perdre le moins de temps sur le trajet ?

- La seconde, mais une journée à cheval peut être plus éprouvante en une fois qu'en deux pour les cavaliers peu habitués.

- C'est vrais que je ne suis pas un cavalier accomplis, mais je préfère gagner du temps et en finir au plus vite.

- Comme tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous laissons boire nos montures encore quelques minutes, et c'est reparti. Progressivement, la composition de la forêt change, et vers la fin de l'après-midi, les érables et les pins ont disparus pour laisser la place aux sapins, même si on trouve encore pas mal de foyards.

En début de soirée, nous sortons de la forêt pour nous retrouver sur une petite plaine herbue parsemée ici et là de petits sapins courtauds. On voit les montagnes non loin de là et le soleil commence à se coucher derrière.

Lia fait tourner sa monture et me fait signe de m'arrêter.

- C'est ici qu'on s'arrête pour ce soir, dit-elle en descendant de sa monture. Restons en bordure des forêts, ce sera plus simple pour trouver du bois et allumer un feu.

Je me contente de hocher distraitement la tête car un spectacle que je n'avais encore jamais vu jusque-là accapare toute mon attention.

Un coucher de soleil entre les montagnes vient juste de se transformer en féerie de couleurs chaudes. Des tons partants du jaune foncé jusqu'au rouge sang se succèdent pour encadrer un soleil se couchant entre deux pic montagneux couverts de neige. Le spectacle est à vous couper le souffle.

- Faust ? Tu m'entends ? me demande Lia.

- Hein ? Quoi ? réponds-je en m'arrachant à contrecoeur du magnifique panorama pour la regarder.

- Tu regardais le soleil se coucher ?

- Ben... oui. C'est drôle, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu se coucher quand j'étais chez Elrond.

- C'est normal, il passe derrière les montagnes avant que ses couleurs ne changent.

- Ha...

- Tu sais allumer un feu ?

_Elle me prend pour le dernier des incapables ? Ou bien sa question aurait un autre sens ? Ha !_

- La question ne serait pas plutôt « tu sais allumer un feu sans faire flamber la forêt autour » ?

- Heu... Je ne pensais pas à ça à vrais dire.

- Bah ! Oui, je sais allumer un feu.

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle en sortant son arc du fourreau qui pend à sa selle et en le bandant rapidement, je vais aller rapidement voir si je ne trouve pas un peu de gibier.

- Pour faire quoi ? On a de la bidoche plein les sacoches.

- De la quoi ?

- De la viande si tu préfères.

- Je préfère, en effet. Mais, pour ton information, il est difficile de dire si nous aurons assez pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi même en faisant attention. Alors je préfère commencer à chasser maintenant que c'est encore facile plutôt que de devoir attendre d'avoir le ventre vide pour y songer. Un chasseur avec l'estomac plein est plus efficace qu'un chasseur à l'estomac vide. Premièrement parce que son ventre risque de le trahir en grognant comme un fauve affamé, secondement parce que la faim grignote rapidement la patience nécessaire à une bonne traque. Donc : je chasse maintenant.

- L'argumentation est irréprochable, je me plie face à la logique des choses, dis-je en faisant une petite courbette.

_Mais merde ! Si elle commence déjà à courir les campagnes comme un chaton sans sa mère dès le premier jour, je fais comment pour avoir un œil dessus moi ?Bon, n'insistons pas pour le moment, ça paraîtrait suspect._

- Au bout de combien de temps dois-je m'inquiéter ?

- Si je ne suis pas de retour après l'apparition de la quatrième étoile, c'est que je ne serais pas là avant l'apparition de la sixième.

- ... Et en heures standard, ça donne quoi ?

- Et bien... C'est déjà plus compliqué à évaluer.

- Bon. Ben je vais essayer le système des étoiles, mais ne tarde pas trop.

- Oui père, me salue-t-elle avant de partir d'un petit rire moqueur tout en disparaissant dans le sous-bois.

- Des fois, je me demande si le tiens t'a assez botté le cul, grommelle-je à mon intention.

- Assez pour me rendre attentive à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi ! me lance Lia depuis l'intérieur de la forêt.

_En plus elle a des radars à la place des oreilles. Ben mon vieux, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge !_

Je ramasse les longes de nos chevaux et les attaches à un arbuste, manquerait plus que les deux canassons jouent la fille de l'air et que je me fasse traiter d'incapable par cette fille. Une fois cela fait, je roule quelques pierres pour former un cercle grossier et donne deux ou trois coups d'une sorte de petite bêche pour enlever un morceau de terre et faire un trou. Ensuite, je traîne autour pour ramasser du bois mort. J'ai de la chance, il a fait beau ces trois dernier jours. Le bois est bien sec, il brûlera facilement. J'en ramène quatre voyages de gros et deux de petit. Sans vouloir faire un feu d'enfer, je crois que j'ai déjà de quoi faire du bon feu. Je sors une petite hachette pour découper un peu les grosses branches et mettre ça en pile plus ou moins présentable, mais au moins plus pratique que si j'avais tout laissé en tas. La mousse sèche est facile à trouver dans le coin. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'obtiens une bonne petite flambée qui dévore joyeusement les morceaux de bois que je lui donne. Après je m'occupe des chevaux. J'avais appris à m'occuper d'un cheval en même temps que j'ai appris à monter, et les gestes sont visiblement les mêmes au Moyen-Âge qu'au début du vingt et unième siècle. Les outils sont un peu plus modernes à mon époque, mais la différence semble s'arrêter là. Je les brosse, puis les emmène boire au ruisseaux que j'ai repéré un peu plus loin en ramassant du bois. Ils n'ont pas très soif et je les ramène à leur arbuste où je les rattache et les laisse brouter les feuilles de leur geôlier. De retour à mon foyer avec les sacoches de selles, je vois que j'ai négligé mon feu et qu'il n'en reste que des braises. Pas grave, c'est encore relativement facile à faire repartir, mais je prends bonne note pour la prochaine fois de m'occuper d'abords des chevaux avant de m'occuper du feu. Je remets quelques bûches et étale ma couverture pas très loin pour pouvoir m'asseoir dessus. Je n'ai jamais aimé étaler un sac de couchage par terre, je trouve ça sale. Mais on m'a dit que de toutes façons ces couvertures avaient été prévues pour garder un minimum de poussière tant qu'on les étalais du bon côté. Le seul point dérangeant qu'il me reste, c'est que je n'avais pas la place pour emporter un oreiller. Faudra que je me contente de ma selle. Le temps n'a pas l'air de vouloir se couvrir, je ne sors pas les sortes de tentes qu'on nous a offertes et je m'étale en regardant le ciel.

Les alentours sont horriblement calmes. À part les chevaux, j'entends juste le vent qui fait siffler et grincer les petits sapins et autres arbustes à proximité. Dans le genre « ambiance qui fou sur les nerfs, » on y est pas tout à fait, mais on est franchement pas loin. La nuit tombe rapidement et les dernières ombres du crépuscule s'effacent rapidement. Puis, vient la première étoile et Lia n'est toujours pas là. Je consulte mon anneau et je sens qu'elle n'est pas si loin et que ses pensées sont le calme même. Pour un peu on pourrait croire que son cerveau est inexistant tellement y'a rien qui circule en surface. Un véritable supermarché fermé pour inventaire : des étagères pleines de trucs dont personne sauf elle n'a l'utilité avec de temps à autre un souvenir ou une impression qui fait surface. À croire qu'elle dort.

_J'espère qu'elle ne va plus trop traîner. Si elle n'a rien trouvé, on tapera dans les réserves, pas plus grave que ça. Et en plus je préférerais éviter de trimballer douze kilo de bouffe et trois ou quatre kilos de flotte._

En attendant, j'essaie le truc des étoiles, sauf que c'est pas facile de se rendre compte quand elles sortent. Mais, je finit par repérer le première alors qu'il ne fait pas encore tout à fait nuit.

_C'est long et j'ai la dalle !_

Je farfouille un peu dans mes réserves pour me prendre une pomme à grignoter. Elles sont belles, rouges et juteuses les pommes qu'on trouve à Rivendell. C'est un véritable délice et comme j'en ai pas beaucoup je la savoure un petit moment. Mais quand je l'ai finit, la deuxième étoile est levée et toujours pas de traces de ma compagne de voyage.

_Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'elle s'est trouvé un coin pour pioncer ailleurs et qu'elle essaie déjà de me fausser compagnie._

Je « consulte » les pensées de l'elfe. Cette fois ça ressemble plutôt à une salle des cartes avec des lieux comme une clairière, un arbre avec une forme bien précise, un amas de rochers et autres trucs qui sont à la surface. Visiblement, elle cherche à s'orienter.

_Pour revenir ici j'espère._

Mpn « radar à Lia » me dit que sans s'approcher de moi, elle ne s'éloigne pas. On dirait qu'elle décrit un large arc de cercle autour du camp. Dans quel but ?

_Mystère et boule de gomme._

Je continue à scruter le ciel, de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. La troisième étoile apparaît enfin, et toujours pas de signe. Décidément, elle commence à me faire chier à traîner comme ça. J'attends encore quelques minutes pour voir arriver la quatrième étoile. Et je me jure bien que si elle n'est pas là à ce moment-là je vais la chercher pour la ramener, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

D'un seul coup, j'entends un craquement derrière moi. Je sursaute et tente de me lever en même temps. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir une masse touffue qui me fonce dessus au niveau du menton. Mes réflexes d'ancien joueur de badminton me font mettre la main devant mon visage pour rattraper ce que mon esprit a, à tort, considéré comme un volant. Non seulement ce n'en est pas un, mais en plus c'est beaucoup plus gros et plus lourd. Et pour couronner le tout on dirait un animal mort.

- Voilà le dîner, me lance joyeusement la voix de Lia. J'ai eu de la chance d'en trouver trois au même endroit. Sûrement un coin à l'abris des prédateurs.

Je regarde un peu mieux ce qu'elle m'a jeté. Ce sont des lièvres, de jeunes et appétissants levreaux. Enfin, ils sont quand même un peu grands pour êtres considérés comme des levreaux. De jeunes lièvres serait plus juste. Je remarque aussi qu'ils sont vidés de leurs entrailles.

_J'ai jamais aimé les travaux de boucherie, et c'est pas parce que grand-papa avait des lapins, des poules et des canards que j'appréciais l'aider à en faire du ragoût._

- C'est mon rôle de les faire cuir ? demande-je avec circonspection.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, répond-t-elle en rangeant son arc dans le fourreau de sa selle.

_Si je pouvais éviter, je préférerais. Mais comme je suis relativement difficile sur la manière de manger du lapin, mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui le fasse._

Je sors mon couteau et entreprends de débarrasser le repas de sa peau quand je remarque un truc qui me semble pas tout à fait normal : Lia semble être en train de se déshabiller.

Je m'arrête un moment pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas la berlue ou des hallucinations. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lia est vraiment en train de se foutre à poil !

- Tu fais quoi là ? dis-je d'un ton mi-scandalisé mi-nerveux.

Elle se tourne vers moi l'air surprise, comme si je venais de poser une question stupide dont la réponse se trouve juste sous mes yeux. Sauf que si c'est ça la réponse qu'elle me donne, je sens que je vais aller me faire un autre feu un peu plus loin.

- Je retire mes vêtements, répond-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je l'avais remarqué, mais dans quelle intention ?

- Pour aller me laver. J'ai du vider ces trois lièvres et en plus j'ai mis pas mal de temps à les trouver et j'ai dû revenir rapidement pour éviter d'être en retard. Je ne sens vraiment pas bon, donc je vais me laver au petit ruisseau plus loin.

_Logique. Faust, réfléchis un peu plus longtemps avant de poser des questions idiotes._

- Ha... Tu vas quand même garder quelque chose sur toi pour aller au ruisseau non ? Ou bien tu as l'intention de courir la montagne flambant nue ?

- Parfois je te trouve un peu grossier Faust, réplique-t-elle sèchement.

- J'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter non ? Si ton frangin nous as suivis et qu'il te voit te promener dans cette tenue, je vais me faire égorger sur place. Tu n'as déjà plus que ta chemise et cet espèce de pagne sur le dos. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai de quoi être inquiet.

- Mais non ! Premièrement parce que mon frère ne nous a pas suivis et secondement parce que je vais aller me laver comme ça et que je vais en plus emporter mon épée. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

_T'as oublié de mentionner que je suis un mec, et qu'en l'occurrence je ne suis pas fait en bois. Voir des filles se balader dans cette tenue quand en plus elles sont franchement pas dégueu, voir même quasiment jolies, ça me met dans tous mes états. FAUST CALME-TOI !_

Je cesse de la fixer avec mes grands yeux de merlan frit et me tourne autant que possible pour m'occuper de ma cuisine. Mais mes mauvaises habitudes me font quand même tendre l'oreille quand je l'entends s'éloigner.

_Arrête de te faire des scénar à la noix. Tu ne dois pas la toucher. Ou alors un minimum ? NON PAS DU TOUT ! Réveille toi ! Hé ho Faust, ici la terre. Arrête de te faire des films... ET SURTOUT PAS DES COMME ÇA ! Tu risques ta peau dans cette histoire. Elle doit avoir la peau douce en fait... MAIS MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QE J'EN AI À FOUTRE !_

Pendant les minutes qui suivent, il est très difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur mes rongeurs. Et avec tous ce qui me passe par la tête, le foutu frangin aurait de quoi m'exécuter sur place une bonne douzaine de fois. Je suis ralenti à tel point que je viens à peine de mettre les prises de Lia sur la broche que je taille dans un petit arbre quand elle reparaît avec une sorte de serviette-éponge autour du cou, des habits propres sur le dos et une brassée de linge humide sous le bras.

_Je constate qu'en plus elle a fait sa lessive._

C'est à peine si j'arrive à me concentrer sur ce que je fais, je manque même de me couper un doigt. Je finis quand même par faire cuire les lièvres à la broche. Le dîner manque cruellement des assaisonnements dont j'ai pris l'habitude, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. Elle ne fait pas un commentaire de tout le souper, ce qui me va parfaitement. Mais au moment de se coucher, c'est moi qui soulève des commentaires quand je la vois étendre sa couverture à côté de la mienne.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu compte dormir ici ?

- Oui, Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'on a pas arrêté de me bassiner les oreilles depuis que Gandalf a dit que je devais partir avec toi comme quoi je ne devais même pas songer à te toucher et voilà que tu viens te coller à moi. Y'a quelque chose de pas logique, non ?_

- Ce ne sera pas plus logique de te mettre de l'autre côté du feu ? Tu aurais plus de chaleur.

- Pas autrement, parce que le feu finira de toute façon par s'éteindre et les nuits sont froides en cette saison. Mieux vaut se coller à une source de chaleur qui tiendra toute la nuit, et en l'occurrence, les meilleures sources de chaleur sont nos propres corps. Donc, il vaut mieux dormir aussi proche l'un de l'autre que possible.

Le raisonnement est logique, même s'il me convient moyen. Je la laisse se coucher et je tente de m'endormir aussi.

Cette nuit, je découvre deux choses. Premièrement : Lia a le sommeil agité. C'est tout con, elle reste pas en place dix minutes. Secondement : Bien qu'elle n'aie pas un physique de top model, je fais comment pour dormir avec une fille aussi jolie qui se tortille à même pas un mètre de moi ?

_Comment il disait le Ranger dans « _Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk » _? « C'est pas facile de dormir à côté d'une allumeuse. »_

Surtout que je dois me retourner toute les cinq minutes pour la recouvrir et elle a gardé que sa chemise. Enfin, pour ce que j'en ai vu, elle a que ça sur le dos.

Moralité, je passe une nuit de merde, tourmenté par des rêves plus que gênants et réveillé plusieurs fois par l'elfe qui trouve toujours le moyen pour se rouler sur moi, malgré le fait qu'elle dorme. En bref, le soleil n'est pas encore debout que j'ai déjà renoncé à continuer d'espérer roupiller. On a emporté un peu de pain, mais je me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à me faire des tartines. Je grignote une pomme en passant et je ranime le feu. Autrement, je traîne un peu dans le secteur. Je jette un coup d'œil aux chevaux, je remplis ma gourde, des trucs dans le genre... Quand à Lia, elle dort comme une bienheureuse jusqu'au moment où le soleil lui éclaire les yeux. Là, elle daigne enfin se lever. Je remarque un détail juste à cet instant, elle a noué ses cheveux derrière sa nuque avant de dormir. Je me demande pourquoi je remarque des trucs pareils en fait.

- Tiens, déjà debout ? remarque-t-elle en baillant. Je ne me souviens pas que tu te levais avec les poules chez le seigneur Elrond.

- D'ordinaire j'aime bien paresser au lit le matin, mais pas quand j'ai un caillou qui me laboure le dos.

_Et un boulet plutôt joli et bien fait qui a tenté toute la nuit de me dormir dessus._

- Ha ? Tu n'as pas de chance, moi je n'avais rien de dérangeant. J'ai même plutôt bien dormi.

_Grande nouvelle, je suis confortable._

- Je te sors un truc à manger ?

- Non merci Faust, je ne mange que rarement au saut du lit. Je grignoterait quelque chose plus tard dans la matinée.

- Tant mieux, on gagnera du temps dis-je en me dirigeant vers les montures que je commence à seller.

Lia s'habille et plie son bagage bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. En fait, j'ai tout juste finit de mettre ma selle en place te je viens de soulever la sienne qu'elle est déjà en train de remettre ses sacoches de selle sur sa jument.

- Et bien ! On peut dire que ça ne traîne pas de faire ses valises avec toi, dis-je après avoir sifflé admirativement.

- Merci, mais je suis plutôt longue à plier bagage vu le nombre de choses que j'emporte.

_Elle est longue ? J'ai bien fait de me lever tôt ma parole, sinon je me serais fait traiter de limace._

Elle m'aide à seller son canasson et nous nous remettons en selle. Direction : Les monts Brumeux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Escarmouche**

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête Faust ? me questionne Lia.

- Nan !

- Mais, je te jure que tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a déjà un pieds dans sa tombe.

- La faute à qui, dis-je en marmonnant de telle sorte qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Depuis près de d'une semaine que nous sommes partis, un gamin de maternelle qui vient a peine d'apprendre à compter doit pouvoir le faire jusqu'au total du nombre d'heures que j'ai réussis à pioncer. Alors je pense qu'il est normal que je tire une tronche de déterré. Heureusement que c'est le cheval qui fait tout le boulot, parce que ce matin c'est à peine si j'ai réussi à soulever ma selle pour la lui carrer sur le dos. En plus je suis tellement fatigué que j'en ai plus faim. J'ai grignoté comme un oiseau ces derniers jours. J'ai l'estomac dans les talons, des cernes sous les yeux grandes comme des peintures de guerre, un teint pâle à faire peur, une fatigue capable de faire dormir un insomniaque et une humeur à faire fuir l'ours le plus mal léché que la terre aie jamais porté. Bref, je suis le compagnon rêvé pour partir en vacances. Décidément, plus vite on sera arrivé, mieux je me porterais. Cette nuit, j'ai même songé à la laisser me dormir dessus tellement j'en avais marre de devoir la remettre à sa place. Je l'ai quand même remise dans ses couvertures, va savoir pourquoi.

- Au moins, mange quelque chose.

- Pas faim.

- Mais par les Valars, tu étais censé venir avec moi pour m'escorter et non l'inverse.

- C'est vrais ? C'est fou ce qu'on peut oublier en sept jours !

_Ça fait deux heures que je fais ma tête de cochon et elle n'a pas encore explosé, franchement je lui tire mon bonnet. Sauf que vu la température, je vais le garder sur la tête plutôt._

- Faust, tu commences gentiment à me faire sortir de mes gonds avec tes réponses idiotes. Je m'inquiète de ta santé et toi tu m'envoies dans les roses.

- Et j'espère que tu t'y piqueras !

Elle tire brusquement sur les rênes de son cheval et l'arrête en travers de la route.

- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? C'est pas encore l'heure du bivouac.

- Nous n'irons pas plus loin tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui ne vas pas. Et continuer à te défiler ne nous feras perdre que plus de temps.

_V'la aut'chose... J'aurais dû camper sur mes positions quand j'étais à Fondcombe. Au moins ça ferait une semaine que je dormirais correctement. Les femmes et leur foutue envie de tout comprendre !_

- J'attends, me dit Lia en haussant les épaules.

- Tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps, dis-je en tirant sur les rênes de ma monture pour lui faire contourner l'obstacle.

Elle se tourne et attrape la bride de mon étalon, ce qui le stoppe net.

- Lâche ça avant que je devienne méchant, dis-je en tentant de prendre un air menaçant.

- Dans ton état tu ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche.

Elle marque un point. Question point de vue physique, je ne suis même pas sûr de rester sur mes jambes si je descends de selle. Mais en l'occurrence je commence vraiment à en avoir ma claque de cet expédition. Et c'est pour quoi je me montre mauvais joueur. Je sors mon arbalète, la bande sous ses yeux, met un carreau dans la rainure et la braque droit dans sa direction. Elle est bien assez intelligente pour comprendre que la menace est réelle et que ce truc a autant, sinon plus, de puissance que son arc à cette distance. Et elle n'a pas de cotte de maille qui pourrait arrêter la flèche.

_Et maintenant idiote, tu vas faire quoi ?_

- Lâche cette bride.

Elle avale difficilement. Je crois même qu'elle se demande si je le ferais vraiment. Je sens presque la tension monter. Difficile de juger quand on a passé qu'une semaine avec moi et que, ces trois dernier jours, je lance un regard assassin à tout ce qu'on me désigne. Mais elle resserre son étreinte sur la bride. Elle croit que je ne le fera pas.

_Je me demande quelle tête elle ferait si je lui collais le carreau dans l'épaule._

Je serre aussi ma main sur mon arme, comme si j'allais tirer. Je vois ses yeux braqués sur le projectile et je les vois s'arrondir. La tension monte de plusieurs crans. Je la sens prier dans sa tête. Elle en appelle à un type que je ne connais pas pour que je baisse mon arme. Je garde mon arme en place et tente quand même de lui faire lâcher prise rien qu'au bluff. Mais je peux sentir qu'elle ne cèdera pas.

Je pousse un grand soupir et écarte mon arme de sa direction. La tension se relâche immédiatement. Elle aspire bruyamment, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle retenait son souffle.

- Désolé, je suis un paquet de nerfs ces derniers temps, dis-je en grognant.

- Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais tirer avec ton arc étrange. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

- Manque de sommeil.

_Pourquoi je lui lâche ça en pleine face ? Faut croire que j'ai plus envie de me payer des frayeurs comme celle d'il y a un instant. Elle est pas la seule à avoir cru que j'allais tirer._

- Manque de sommeil, s'étonne-t-elle.

- Ben oui, je dors mal.

- C'est le fait de dormir dehors ?

_ALORS ÇA C'EST LE COMBLE !_

- Non madame, c'est parce qu'avant de partir tout le monde m'a dit que je finirais dans une boîte en chêne six pieds sous terre si je te touche pendant le voyage. Jusque-là je peux comprendre, je suis moi-même très protecteur avec ma propre sœur. Mais voilà, depuis qu'on est parti tu dors à côté de moi et qui plus est, en tenue légère. Or, il se trouve que tu as le sommeil agité et que c'est gênant pour moi.

- Gênant ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es plutôt une jolie fille et que je ne suis pas fait en bois. Alors quand tu viens te coller contre moi, je suis tellement excité que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir et quand finalement j'y arrive, primo j'ai tellement la frousse de ce que je pourrais trouver au réveil qu'il suffit que tu remue pour que je me réveille et secondo, quand c'est plus le soir mais le matin très tôt, je n'arrive plus à m'endormir. Moralité de tout ceci, je dors peu, mal et ça se répercute sur mon appétit. Voilà mon problème !

- En gros, le problème c'est moi, constate-t-elle d'un ton qui me laisse à suggérer qu'elle est outrée.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! Si au moins tu bougeais pas un cil quand tu dors.

Elle me tourne le dos et remet sa monture au trot d'un clappement de langue. Je donne un petit coup de talon dans le flanc de la mienne pour la faire suivre.

Elle me tire la tête toute la journée et ne dit pas un mot. Je suis de plus en plus persuadé que je l'ai vexée. Et le pire c'est que je m'en fous. Je fais quand même un petit effort pour moi et mange plus que d'habitude à la petite pause de midi. Depuis deux jours, elle insiste pour qu'on s'arrête à midi. Sans doute parce que si je ne mangeais pas au milieu de la journée, je m'effondrerais. Et une chute de cheval est la dernière chose dont j'aie besoin.

Mais au bivouac, les choses se passent différemment. Premièrement, elle rajoute un paquet de grosses bûches sur le feu, et deuxièmement, elle s'installe de l'autre côté avec sa couverture. Sans un « bonne nuit » elle se tourne de l'autre côté et s'endort.

Moi, je passe encore quelques minutes à pester contre les filles qui boudent avant de me glisser dans mes couvertures. Je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai à peine fermé les yeux et me voilà déjà au pays de Morphée. Pour la premièrement fois, je passe une nuit formidable et je fais un long et agréable rêve qui me tient en haleine jusqu'au matin.

Même après déjeuner, elle me tire encore la tête. Elle dit plus rien et en plus elle fait tout pour regarder ailleurs que dans ma direction au point que ça en devient ridicule. Avec ma bonne nuit de sommeil et le petit déj' que j'ai avalé, je sens ma bonne humeur revenir au triple galop. Décidément, elle m'avait manqué celle-là. Je prête plus attention à ce qui m'entoure que le reste de cette semaine où je me contentai de fixer le dos de Lia avec des envies de meurtres plein la tête. Le paysage est devenu beaucoup plus aride, même si il est vert partout, il n'y a plus un arbre à l'horizon, juste de l'herbe et une sorte de buisson qui pousse au ras du sol. Les montagnes s'élèvent comme autant de crocs déchiquetés sur notre côté droit et leur sommet est couvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Je remarque aussi quelques oiseaux dans le ciel, des aigles je présume, qui tournent à gauche et à droite. Je jette un coup d'œil sur les collines alentour, tout est si calme et seule le vent fait ondoyer le tout de temps en temps. Et un peu plus bas j'aperçois...

_C'est quoi ce truc ?_

Presque aussi vite que je l'ai aperçu, « ça » disparaît derrière une autre colline un peu plus loin.

Je tire sur les rênes de ma monture pour la faire s'arrêter et se tourner pour me donner un meilleur angle de vue. Je continue à guetter mais ce que j'ai entraperçu ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_On aurait dit un gros chien. Sauf que vu la distance, le clebs doit être monstrueux. J'espère que je me fais des idées... Là !_

Je viens de voir reparaître le truc. Je ne me suis pas trompé, ça ressemble à un gros chien, genre croisement avec un grand danois et un lion avec une crinière hirsute. Et je réalise que le truc est loin d'être tout seul.

_Trois... Non, quatre ! Plus deux... Encore un... trois autres... On dirait que c'est tout. Mais ça fait quand même dix de ces choses. J'ai un putain de mauvais pressentiment. Et y'a pas besoin de jumelles pour remarquer que ces trucs viennent vers nous drôlement vite._

- Lia ? Lia je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dis-je d'un ton quelque peu nerveux.

- Pour présenter tes excuses ? Il est un peu tard non ?

- C'est pas vraiment à ça que je songeais.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

- Je crois que si, y'a une meute de quelque chose qui nous fonce dessus.

Elle tire d'un coup sur ses rêne et fait faire volte-face à sa monture pour me toiser de tout son haut. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas cru.

- Faust, il n'y a rien ici de dangereux. Sinon Ataridel m'aurait prévenue.

- C'est qui ? Ton petit doigt ?

- C'est ma jument, idiot. Elle peut sentir l'odeur des créatures de l'ennemi de très loin.

À ce moment, son canasson commence à trépigner et ma compagne de voyage semble lever ses oreilles pointues très haut.

- Des wargs ! s'exclame-t-elle juste assez haut pour que je l'entende.

- Elle retarde ta jument, dis-je à moitié cynique, ça fait deux bonnes minutes que je les ai repérés tes... « wargs ». Et à l'œil nu qui plus est.

Elle me jette un regard assassin qui veut sans doute dire « pas la peine de me faire remarquer quelque chose que je savais déjà ». Mais elle semble se calmer aussi vite.

- L'heure n'est pas au plaisanteries douteuses, il faut se trouver une position défensive.

- C'est dommage, j'ai oublié mon bunker chez moi.

- Ton quoi ?

- Non rien, t'entends quoi par position défensive ?

- Un endroit d'où il serait facile de contenir l'assaut de plusieurs loups géants, environs deux à trois fois plus gros que leurs congénères normaux.

-Voilà qui a pour mérite d'être clair. Mais je ne vois rien que des collines et quelques amas de rochers à perte de vue.

- Dans ce cas, on se contentera de ce qu'on a, dit-elle en faisant virevolter sa monture dans la direction de l'amas rocheux le plus proche avant de la lancer au galop.

Je lance ma monture à sa suite avec un temps de retards. Cependant, j'ai beau la talonner, il me semble que la jument de Lia s'éloigne de plus en plus de la mienne, ce qui laisse à supposer que son cheval est plus rapide que le mien. Mais en tournant la tête, je constate que les wargs opèrent une spectaculaire remontée sur nous.

_C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon !_

Tâtonnant sur le côté de ma selle, je parviens à tirer mon arbalète de son fourreau et à glisser, avec force problèmes dus aux cahots, un carreau dans la rainure.

En me tournant vers ma gauche, je vois arriver le mufle écrasé du premier wargs. Les autres ne sont pas loin derrière et tous arrivent à une vitesse spectaculaire sur nous.

_Mon dieu qu'il est laid ! J'en voudrais pas un à la maison même contre tout l'or du monde._

Je me serais attendu à de telles capacités d'accélération avec une moto ou une voiture, pas avec une bestiole pareil.

_Si ça se trouve, il est capable de faire des pointes à 101 kilomètres heures comme le guépard._

Je réalise alors que je suis en train d'étudier un animal qui est venu pour me bouffer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me traiter d'idiot et d'incapable avant de reporter toute mon attention sur ma cible et le moyen de la toucher.

_Faut que je fasse gaffe au vent et au fait que ça partira pas forcément droit devant._

J'épaule mon arme et assure ma visée aussi bien que je le peux en restant couché sur ma selle pour éviter de me faire désarçonner. Et je presse sur la gâchette. La vitesse à laquelle l'arc se détends et la puissance avec laquelle le carreau part sont époustouflant. Autrement plus impressionnant qu'un bête fusil. Mais le résultat va au-delà de mes espérances. Je loupe la tête. Bon, je m'y attendais un peu. Mais le carreau va se ficher dans l'épaule droite de ce machin qui était presque arrivé au même niveau que moi. C'est assez spectaculaire : le grand méchant loup est parti cul par-dessus tête à une vitesse qui lui permettait de rattraper mon cheval au galop.

_Waow ! C'est violent à cette vitesse ! Comme dans « Rasta Roquette » : « C'est pas qu'on se casse la gueule en Bobsleigh. On se l'éclate ! »_

Je me mets à sourire comme un petit effronté. Normal, je viens de réussir un coup de chance sans précédent dans mon histoire. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de tirer un nouveau carreau de mon carquois et de recharger mon arme.

Je me retourne alors pour viser ma prochaine victime quand j'entends un truc me siffler aux oreilles et vois une sorte de trait flou me passer à quelques centimètres du visage. Plus poussé par les réflexes que par la logique, je regarde dans la direction vers laquelle est parti le projectile et je vois un nouveau warg s'effondre avec une flèche en pleine tête.

_Sacrée Lia ! Elle m'avait caché qu'elle était aussi bonne au tir à l'arc._

Mais même si notre situation s'améliore, nous sommes toujours à deux contre huit, sans compter que le mien pourrait revenir dans la course s'il ne s'est pas cassé quelque chose avec la gamelle monumentale qu'il vient de se prendre.

_On verra ça plus tard, pour le moment le mieux à faire est de s'arranger pour qu'il nous en tombe le moins possible sur le râble quand on arrivera aux rochers._

Il ne reste que trois wargs à ma gauche. Je jette un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, mais n'en vois que quatre.

_Sept bébêtes ? Il en manque une._

Un nouveau sifflement retenti et un autre warg s'effondre avec une flèche plantée dans le bord du cou.

_À moins que Lia n'en ait déjà dézingué deux en plus du mien et de celui-ci._

Je décide de compter les points plus tard et vise le plus proche du côté droit. Cette fois je mets moins de temps à décocher mon carreau, mais je n'atteins que le flanc de l'animal, ce qui le fait certes perdre de la vitesse, mais n'est à mon avis pas suffisant pour lui faire des dégâts importants.

_Vise mieux si tu tiens à revoir le soleil se lever !_

J'encoche une autre flèche dans mon arbalète et jette un coup d'œil de chaque côté pour déterminer quelle créature est la plus proche. La remontée effectuée par les affreux de gauche est allé bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Il faut que je traite de ce côté en priorité si je veux avoir une chance de m'en sortir.

Sauf que le warg semble l'avoir compris aussi et oblique sa trajectoire vers mon canasson au même moment. J'épaule aussi vite que possible et attends qu'il ne soit plus qu'à un peu moins d'un mètre pour tirer. Cette fois je lui carre mon projectile en pleine tronche et il part dans une série de tonneaux à vous renverser l'estomac.

_Au suiv..._

Je sens un grand choc sur mon flanc droit et suis littéralement catapulté hors de ma selle. Par chance, mon pied est resté coincé dans l'étrier et j'arrive à me raccrocher au pommeau de ma selle d'une main. Mon autre main tiens toujours mon arbalète, mais elle ne me sert à rien dans la position où je me trouve. Mon cheval oblique du côté où je suis accroché et un des warg qui nous poursuit incurve sa course pour me choper au vol. De toute évidence si je n'improvise pas rapidement on parlera de moi au passé dans moins de dix secondes.

_Fait chier !_

Je ne veux pas lâcher mon arme vu qu'elle ne sera probablement pas réparable facilement et remonter en selle maintenant serait trop long. Tant pis, je sors mon pied de l'étrier et lâche ma prise sur le pommeau.

La chute est tout sauf agréable. Premièrement je me prend le sol de dos et l'inertie me propulse dans la direction que suivait ma monture.

J'ai suivis des cours d'Aïkido quand j'étais petit, mais je n'étais de loin pas doué. Sauf pour les sauts roulés et les réceptions. Je me met en boule autour de mon arme et attends un petit moment que le dérapage soit suffisamment ralenti pour me déplier et stopper net ma course.

Mes premières pensées sont pour établir un diagnostique de ma condition physique. Mon dos me brûle, sans doute à cause du frottement au moment de l'impact et ma nuque grince quand j'essaie de faire un mouvement de tête. Les bras semblent aller même si les épaules refusent de me laisser tranquille et me rappellent que je leur en ai demandé beaucoup. J'ai très mal au ventre car je me suis planté la crosse de mon arbalète dedans en roulant et je ne sens plus ma jambe blessée par le gobelin à partir du genou. Ma tentative afin de la bouger se solde par un échec. Je ne suis plus capable de me servir de ma jambe droite à partir du genou en direction du pied.

_Soit je me suis cassé le Tibia, soit le problème se situe au niveau des connexions nerveuses de la colonne vertébrale et je ne marcherais plus jamais comme avant._

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'occuper de ça.

Ma seconde priorité est de jeter un œil sur ce qu'il est arrivé pour mon cheval. Comme je le prévoyais, le loup géant est rentré dedans à pleine vitesse et l'a renversé sous son poids. Mais il m'a manqué et ça pourrait bien lui coûter la vie.

Je plonge ma main dans mon carquois et en rattrape un carreau qui, au touché, me semble bizarre. Un simple coup d'œil me fait comprendre que le bois a cassé au moment de la chute et que ce doit être e cas de beaucoup d'autres. Mon arbalète vient d'être mis hors course à moins de servir de masse ou d'objet de lancer.

_Je suis pas dans la merde !_

Un truc bouge du côté de mon cheval, et ça grogne par la même occasion.

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher un éventuel carreau en état. Je laisse tomber mon arme pour dégainer mon épée et décrocher mon bouclier qui est resté dans mon dos depuis que nous sommes partis. Autrement dit, ma main droite plonge vers ma ceinture et la poignée de la lame tandis que mon bras gauche se replie dans mon dos pour attraper l'attache du bouclier. Seulement, mon adversaire ne me laisse pas le temps de finir et, surgissant de derrière la masse effondrée qui m'a servi de monture pendant une semaine, le loup géant me charge et me percute de front moins de trois secondes plus tard. Je suis projeté sur le dos presque un mètre plus loin avec le warg qui s'appuie de tout son poids sur moi.

Je n'ai eu le temps de sortir que mon épée, et encore le choc manque de me la faire lâcher, tandis que mon bras gauche, encore replié dans mon dos au moment de ma chute, émet un craquement inquiétant et une souffrance sans nom fuse à travers et traverse mon épaule comme une lance brûlante et me fait hurler de douleur. La seconde d'après je sens les griffes de mon agresseur se planter dans mes épaulières de cuir qui, fort heureusement pour moi, ne les laissent pas pénétrer dans ma chair.

Comme par miracle, je réussi à rester plus ou moins lucide malgré ma situation, sans doute grâce à la poussée d'adrénaline provoquée par la douleur. Je sens mon bras cassé qui git à côté de ma tête avec la main coincée entre le bouclier et le sol tandis que mon bras tenant mon épée a été emportée sur le côté, et est donc libre de mouvement.

Je n'ai jamais essayé de soulever ma lame dans ce genre de situation, mais la peur donne des ailes, et dans mon cas, des forces. En plus cette saloperie m'a fait VRAIMENT très mal et cette peur à tôt fait de se muer en fureur. Je frappe de toutes mes forces sur le côté de la gueule du warg. Hélas, le coup n'est pas assez puissant pour causer des dommages réellement importants, mais sa tête dévie sur le coup et un stupide réflexe de conservation le fait sauter en arrière. J'arrive à me tourner sur mon dernier bras valide, mais je n'irais sans doute pas plus loin. Je vois le loup géant secouer la tête, sûrement pour se remettre les idées en place, et me fixer d'un regard mauvais. Un sifflement retenti à cet instant et une flèche se plante dans l'œil du warg qui sursaute à nouveau et couine de douleur.

Je tourne la tête et vois Lia arriver au triple en train de bander son arc dans la direction de mon assaillant. Mais ce dernier semble en avoir assez et saute dans ma direction. Le bras sur lequel je m'appuie est également celui qui tient mon épée, mais cette fois je ne vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Je bande mes muscles et me relance sur le dos tout en levant mon épée pointe en avant. Le résultat est immédiat : Mon épaule hurle au déboîtement, mais ma lame traverse la boîte crânienne du warg qui s'effondre sur moi, secoué de spasmes. Cette fois je sens ma conscience vaciller. S'il reste des wargs, je suis foutu. Autant s'évanouir si c'est pour se faire bouffer vivant. Au moins je n'aurais pas à souffrir plus longtemps.


	11. Chapter 11

**ENCORE UNE FOIS DANS UN DRÔLE D'ÉTAT**

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne suis pas mort.

_Quand je le pourrais, je toucherais du bois. _

La mauvaise nouvelle pourrait se traduire par cette impression récurrente d'être ballotté dans un grand huit alors que j'ai une migraine à se cogner la tête contre les murs. Sans compter la nausée qui me tient au ventre chaque fois que je monte dans un de ces trucs et l'impression qu'une partie de mes membres sont en morceaux.

_Pitié, que quelqu'un m'achève tout de suite et qu'on en parle plus !_

Mais il semble que personne ne soit là pour m'entendre car le calvaire continue tout le temps que je suis encore au seuil de la conscience.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je passe ainsi, sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et juste assez conscient pour avoir mal, mais pas pour le faire savoir. Avec le temps, je finis même par m'habituer à cette douleur et penser un peu à autre chose, des limbes de mon cerveau embrumé je tire des souvenirs pour les examiner comme un joaillier qui regarderait des gemmes sous sa loupe. Je redécouvre, avec un étonnent détachement, l'une de mes premières bagarres de masse à l'école primaire. Ça avait été une sacrée échauffourée, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir si c'est celle-là qui m'a vu rentrer avec un œil au beurre noir ou une épaule luxée. Un autre souvenir passe sous la loupe, je dois avoir douze ans et je suis en train de déballer ses quatre vérités à un professeur particulièrement fier et peu compétent. Ça m'avait valu un aller simple pour le bureau du directeur. Et le plus drôle c'est qu'on a papoté sur n'importe quoi pendant toutes mes heures de colle. Ha ! Un autre souvenir, Je viens de fêter deux cents vingt-sept ans et je me suis fait remarquée par un jeune elfe à qui toutes mes copines essaient de faire du charme... Une seconde ! C'est pas à moi ça !

_Elle pourrait laisser traîner ses souvenirs ailleurs quand même ! Y'en a qui aimeraient bien inspecter les leurs en paix._

Passons, voyons le suivant... Grand frère Légolas est en train de me consoler parce que j'ai cassé mon premier arc... Bon... J'ai pas de chance au tirage moi. Un autre, de moi de préférence. Alors... La première fois que j'ai embrassé un gar...

Si j'étais en train de consulter un livre ou un journal intime, on pourrait décrire ma réaction par le fait que je me dépêche de claquer l'ouvrage.

_Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher, mais visiblement quelqu'un ne s'en est pas privé... Et il a quelle gueule le bellâtre au fait ?_

Finalement, je crois que je vais regarder ce souvenir, juste comme ça. Et puis, qui sait... Ça peut toujours servir.

_Gni, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, alors... Ben... Il est où ce souvenir ?_

Alors ça c'est le comble ! Pour une fois que je voudrais voir les souvenirs de Lia, je tombe plus que sur les miens. Et quand je veux pas les voir, ils viennent m'encombrer le champ visuel.

_Mais que fait la logique ? Elle roupille ?_ _Tiens ? C'est quoi ça ?_

Devant moi, on dirait qu'un point brillant est apparu.

_Serais-je en train de clamser et c'est le « long tunnel » ou je ne sais trop quoi qu'il y a après la mort ? Mes blessures étaient graves à ce point ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un mec qui soit mort à cause de quelques os brisés... Enfin, si, mais les côtes avaient perforé les poumons. Ce n'est quand même pas mon cas ?_

Brusquement, je sens quelque chose de bizarre. En fait, je ne « sens » pas vraiment quelque chose. Le verbe plus juste serait « ressentir » quelque chose. Et je ressens comme un vent de soucis saupoudré de peur et de tristesse.

_Y'a quelque chose qui cloche ! Je veux bien admettre que je me fait légèrement du soucis à l'idée que je sois en train de passer l'arme à gauche. De même, j'avoue volontiers que ça me fait peur. Mais je ne suis pas triste ! Enfin si, peut-être un peu... Beaucoup en fait..._

Et voilà que du désespoir vient s'ajouter au mélange.

_Ha non ! Cette fois j'en suis sûr, je ne suis pas désespéré. Résigné, mais pas désespéré. Mais alors, d'où ça sort ça ?_

À questions stupides, réponses stupides : je ne suis pas le seul à penser dans mon crâne et il n'y a qu'une seule autre possibilité.

_Lia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

Je tends mon esprit, ou alors, on vas dire que j'essaie de trouver le sien pour y lire clairement ce qu'il s'y trame. C'est plus difficile à trouver que dans mon souvenir, mais je finis par trouver. Ce que j'y découvre me sidère. Je vois une image de moi, allongé sur une sorte de brancard fait avec des branches mal taillée qui ne doit pas avoir la cote au niveau confort. Mais ce qui me mets plus mal à l'aise, c'est le gros pansement autour de mon crâne. Sinon, j'ai une attelle au bras et à la jambe, des bandages sur le torse et une sorte de crème sur les quelques ecchymoses qui balafrent mon visage.

_Hé bé ! « Le retour de la momie III, Faust en Terres du Milieu ». On peut dire qu'il m'en arrive des bricoles depuis que j'ai débarqué ici. Le jour où je vais rentrer à la maison, personne va me reconnaître !_

C'est assez dépaysant de se regarder à travers les yeux d'un autre. Mais, en voyant ça, je me dis que je suis aussi bien d'être inconscient. Réveillé, ça doit faire un mal de chien.

La configuration des sentiments de l'elfe commence à changer, on ressent de la panique maintenant.

_C'est ma situation physique qui doit la mettre dans cet état... C'est clair que si j'ouvre plus l'œil, y'a de quoi se faire du mouron._

C'est drôle de penser ça, parce que ça m'est parfaitement égale. De là où je suis, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être le corps d'une autre personne. Et non le mien.

_Et si je restais ici ? On est bien ici, et en plus on peut fouiner dans des souvenirs intéressants._

Mais il semble que quelqu'un soit d'un tout autre avis. Soudainement, je sens quelque chose me tirer. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis emporté vers cette sorte de point blanc que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression d'enfiler une combinaison percée, desséchée et douloureuse. La lumière se fait plus intense, avant d'être brusquement obscurci. Je réalise que j'ai les yeux entrouverts.

_Dommage, j'étais bien dans ma tête. À l'abri de cette souffrance._

L'ombre en question se révèle avoir des contours assez précis, bien qu'ils me semblent quand même flous. Elle se rapproche ou s'étend, pour ce que j'en sais, au point de bloquer encore plus la lumière de mon champ de vision.

_Ça tombe bien, elle me faisait mal aux yeux._

L'ombre commence à se préciser, j'entrevois des couleurs à présent. Une sorte de tache rouge pétant couvre les deux tiers de l'ombre. Je plisse les paupières pour essayer d'ajuster ma vision, mais autant essayer de prendre de l'eau dans une passoire. J'entrevois tout juste une sorte de tache dorée qui entoure une autre tache couleur crème avant que mes paupières ne décident soudainement qu'elles en ont assez fait pour le moment et se referment.

J'émerge lentement, par étapes. Ce n'est pas simple de revenir à l'état conscient après une période prolongée dans les vapes. La première chose que je sens, c'est que je suis transbahuté sur une sorte de civière à l'équilibre instable dont les bouts inférieurs doivent racler le sol. Malgré tout, je suis bien au chaud. Je dois être enroulé dans une couverture. J'ai chaud au visage, donc il fait sûrement jour et il y a du soleil. Je m'attendais à pire du côté de mon bras et de ma jambe, mais pour un peu, je pourrais presque croire que je me suis juste cogné contre quelque chose. Je bouge un peu histoire de voir à quel point c'est possible. Apparemment, tous mes membres sont opérationnels et plus ou moins en bonne condition. J'ai les lèvres gercées et je m'en rends compte quand je passe compulsivement ma langue dessus pour les humidifier. Et surtout, j'ai un vide sidéral dans l'estomac. Je sens que je pourrais bouffer l'intégralité de ce qu'on nous avait donné au départ. Et les sacoches avec !

_Bon, assez lambiné. Il est temps de voir à quoi ça ressemble dehors._

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, et je fais sursauter Lia qui me regardait depuis sa selle.

- FAUST !

_Aïe ! Pas si fort ! Mes pauvres oreilles !_

- Moins forts, dis-je en grognant. Mal aux tympans.

J'avais raison. Pour avoir pour soleil, ça y'en a ! Un énorme soleil tout rond qui me brille en plein dans la figure. À se demander comment j'ai pu rester assoupi jusqu'à maintenant.

- Faust, ça va ?

- Couci-couça. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous une presse.

- Une... Une presse ?

- Mouais... Un truc dans le genre.

- La couverture est trop serrée ?

Je lève la tête pour regarder un peu comment elle a agencé mon transport. C'est pas con, mais c'est rudimentaire. Elle a dû couper trois branches, les mettre en triangle, combler le trou au centre avec d'autres branches et beaucoup de feuilles. Ensuite, elle a attaché l'un des coins du triangle à l'arrière de sa selle et pour finir, elle m'a enveloppé dans une couverture et passé une corde autour pour me maintenir en place.

_Où qu'il est mon canasson ?_

- Non. La couverture, ça va. Mais il est où mon cheval ?

- Mort, les wargs lui ont sauté dessus en espérant t'avoir.

- Tu les as tous tués ou bien certains se sont enfuis ?

- Aucun n'a survécu.

Je digère l'information. Autrement dit, j'en ai tué trois et ralenti deux. Lia en a tué cinq et achevé deux visiblement.

_C'est pas glorieux, mais c'est mieux que rien pour une première fois._

Je regarde mon bras et constate qu'il est encore entre deux bouts de bois. Bouger la jambe m'apprend qu'elle est aussi sous attelle.

Lia remarque mon manège et m'explique que j'ai eu de la chance car il ne s'agit que de deux fractures. Elle me signale également qu'une chute de cheval à cette vitesse aurait très bien pu me tuer.

- J'avais pas tellement le choix. C'était ça ou finir dans le ventre de l'autre monstre.

- Là n'est pas la question. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je t'ai vu tomber de selle.

- Mouais, dis-je en tâtant le bandage autour de mon crâne.

Je me demande bien pourquoi elle m'en a mis un, je ne me souviens pas avoir été touché à la tête par les sales cabots de la dernière fois.

- C'est pourquoi ça ? dis-je en désignant le bandage du doigt.

- Heu... C'est... Une petite erreur de ma part.

_Une « petite erreur » ? Elle entends quoi par là ?_

- Tu peux préciser s'il te plaît ?

- Hé bien... C'est-à-dire que...

_C'est moi ou bien elle est en train de se métamorphose en pivoine ?_

Je cligne des yeux pour les éclaircir, mais ma vue semble ne pas avoir de défaut. Elle a bel et bien le rouge qui lui monte aux joues.

_Bon, je suis vivant et entier, je ne vais pas faire un fromage de ce petit bobo._

- Laisse tomber, lui dis-je devant sa gêne évidente. J'ai pas envie de le savoir pour finir.

Ses épaules semblent se détendre, comme si on venait de lui enlever un sac monstrueusement lourd d sur le dos. Je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour lui poser la question.

Mon estomac choisi ce moment pour pousser un grondement à déclencher des avalanches. Un silence gênant suit cette déclaration d'affamé, puis Lia se met à rire comme une bossue. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon air grognon ou son simple bon sens qui la font réfréner son rire au point que ce ne soit plus qu'un gloussement, mais le fait est qu'elle se calme après le premier regard qu'elle me jette.

- Comment cela maître Faust ? Vous désirez faire halte pour vous restaurer ? me taquine-t-elle.

Je la fusille du regard en entendant cette remarque. Mais, devant l'évidence de ses propos, je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire et remet sa monture en route d'un clappement de langue. On ne va visiblement pas s'arrêter tout de suite. J'ai pu remarquer, lors de mon examen sommaire de mon nouveau moyen de transport, que mes sacoches son attachées dans le coin en bas à droite avec ma gourde. Je me contorsionne pour l'atteindre et finis par réussir à la porter à ma bouche. L'eau est légèrement fraîche et elle ne m'a jamais paru aussi bonne. Mais à peine la première gorgée avalée, je sens des vertiges me saisir au point que je me dépêche de me rallonger et de fermer les yeux.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue les héros..._

Le ballottement constant n'est pas pour améliorer ce nouveau mal, mais je sombre dans le sommeil un peu malgré moi. Je pense que je peux compter sur ma coéquipière pour me réveiller quand ce sera l'heure de manger.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux depuis seulement dix minutes quand Lia me secoue par l'épaule pour me réveiller. Le décor est toujours aussi rocheux, mais un renfoncement dans la montagne a créé une zone plate où elle nous a arrêté.

- Bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

- Sais pas. Ça fait combien de temps que je pionce ?

- Deux bonnes heures.

_Tant que ça ? Ben mon vieux, ton horloge interne aussi accuse le choc._

- Ha... Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Quand on aura pris le temps de déballer notre nourriture. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit très approprié de te laisser te remplir l'estomac tout de suite.

- V'la autre chose. T'es guérisseuse en plus de faire partie de la famille royale ?

- Il y a un dicton qui court chez les elfes comme chez les hommes. Il dit « des mains de rois sont des mains qui guérissent ».

_Hein ? C'est quoi ça encore pour du baratin ? Une mauvaise excuse pour m'affamer ?_

- Veuillez me pardonner, votre excellence, mais il me semble que votre dicton parle de « roi », ce qui signifie « souverain légitime et _masculin_ ». Donc, moi je mange !

On dirait que mon commentaire ne lui a pas fait plaisir du tout. Elle m'adresse un regard digne de la chanson « elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue ». Mais son visage exprime tout autre chose, on dirait même qu'elle sourit.

- Ho, très bien messire Faust. Vous voulez donc manger ? demande-t-elle d'un ton si froid que j'ai l'impression que du givre vas recouvrir toute la zone autour d'elle.

- Heu... Sur le ton où c'est proposé j'ai beaucoup moins envie d'un coup...

_Faut pas que j'oublie que la dernière fois que je l'ai provoquée dans un état de faiblesse avoisinant celui-ci, elle m'a envoyé dans le coma._

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez plus faim ?

Son sourire carnassier m'inciterait volontiers à tenter de me carapater si je n'étais pas attaché à mon brancard.

- J'en suis absolument sûr. Mais alors là, plus certains que ça ce n'est pas possible !

- Fort bien.

Son regard perd son éclat assassin et son sourire disparaît, ce qui me rassure un peu. Elle s'éloigne pour aller farfouiller dans ses sacoches. L'idée de la bouffe qui me passe sous le nez incite mon estomac à grogner comme un fauve en colère. Je m'empresse de penser à autre chose, mais tout ce à quoi je pense me ramène à des idées de nourriture et déclenche une véritable symphonie de sons en provenance de mon ventre où règne un vide sidéral. Si bien que quand Lia se tourne vers moi, je me tourne de l'autre côté.

- Faust, tu es un drôle de personnage. Depuis que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu dois avoir passé les trois quarts de ton temps alité à pester contre tout et n'importe quoi quand on ne te laisse pas faire ce que tu veux.

J'ai rien à répondre à ses propos et ça m'agace au plus haut point.

Je l'entend s'approcher de mon lit improvisé et s'y asseoir sur le bord.

- Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant quelque chose dont l'odeur me fait penser à de la viande séchée.

- Pas faim, dis-je en grognant.

Affirmation immédiatement démentie par mon estomac.

Je l'entends alors pousser un soupir horriblement las. Je lui jette un coup d'œil intrigué et tombe en arrêt. La jeune femme si vive que je connais semble avoir disparu pour laisser place à une autre personne sur qui les siècles de son existence commencent à peser lourdement. Je la savais au moins tricentenaire, mais c'et la première fois que son apparence me rappelle son âge. Et son expression me donne envie de croire qu'elle porte toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

- Excuse-moi, Faust, me dit-elle à ma grande surprise d'une voix atone. J'ai tendance à m'enflammer rapidement quand on me fait des remarques dans le genre « ce n'est pas pour les filles », « Si tu avais été un garçon »... Mais je n'ai pas choisi ! Je dois toujours me plier au protocole alors que mon frère peu errer par monts et par vaux. Je suis sans cesse surveillée alors que lui, on lui lâche la bride sous prétexte que c'est un garçon. J'ai dû me battre sans cesse pour faire ce que j'avais envie, et on continue encore de nier que je vaux largement un mâle de ma race...

_C'est quoi ça ? Je suis devenu psychologue sans le savoir ? Y'a écris « déballez-moi votre vie » sur mon front ?_

- Heu... De quoi tu parles ?

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir vexé. Mais, comprends-moi. Tu le seul qui m'a regardé comme étant une personne comme les autres. Les autres me voient comme une femme, une princesse, une amie ou une sœur... Comme une fille de bout en bout. Alors que toi, dès le premier jour, tu n'a pas mâché tes mots. Tu as vu d'abord une personne avant de voir une femme et tu m'a dit exactement ce que tu pensais. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien plus tard, que derrière l'affront de tes paroles, cette manière de s'exprimer m'avait fait plaisir.

_Ha... Je dois l'insulter à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire plaisir ? C'est pas du masochisme ça ?_

- Donc... Tu t'excuse de m'avoir mis de mauvaise humeur, c'est bien ça ?

Elle hoche la tête, sans répondre.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre moi d'un coup.

_Que faire ? Que dire ? Je ne sais pas... Essayons à l'envers ! Quoi ne pas faire et quoi ne pas dire ? Alors, on vas éviter de l'envoyer sur les roses, je ne suis pas en état de supporter des représailles. Mais comment je fais pour qu'elle ne croie pas que je n'en ai rien à faire de son histoire ?_

Je me torture ainsi l'esprit pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes quand _la_ miraculeuse réponse me saute aux yeux. Je me penche pour prendre le boute viande qu'elle tient et je lui dis « merci ».

_Comme ça, elle ne pourra rien me reprocher ! Et toc !_

Elle me jette un regard vide, comme si elle venait de réaliser ma présence. Je me demande si elle veut contrôler que je mange en plus. Sans un mot supplémentaire elle me tend un bout de pain qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. Tant mieux, je trouvais aussi que la viande séchée toute seule ça faisait un peu frugal. J'engloutis le tout à grosses bouchées sous les yeux de Lia qui ne me quitte pas du regard. Elle me tend juste ma gourde quand j'ai fini de manger et je comble un peu le vide de mon estomac en buvant beaucoup, ce qui apaise quelque peu mes maux de tête. Comme je me recouche sur ma civière, elle me stupéfie complètement en s'allongeant à côté de moi. Je la considère d'un œil effaré tandis que ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Chut, me dit-elle. J'aimerais rester comme ça juste un petit moment.

Elle se pelotonne tout contre moi et ferme ses grands yeux bleus.

Moi de mon côté, je prie tous les dieux de ma connaissance pour que son frère ou quelqu'un qui le connaît ne vienne pas à passer fortuitement dans le coin. Je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir.


	12. Chapter 12

**LES MONTS BRUMEUX ET LEURS DANGERS**

Lia m'a laissé descendre le jour suivant mon réveil, après que je me sois requinqué, pris quelques bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ma jambe gauche me fait un effet bizarre quand je m'appuie dessus, ce n'est pas douloureux, mais j'ai peur qu'elle n'ait mal remis ma jambe en place et que l'os se soie ressoudé n'importe comment. Ce qui pourrait me valoir un sévère boitement plus tard. Mais pour le moment, on fait avec les moyens du bords.

_Qui sait ? Peut-être que le « grand » Gandalf cache un sortilège dans sa barbe pour m'arranger ça…_

Il ne nous reste plus qu'un cheval, qui est d'ailleurs déjà chargé avec nos deux paquetages, c'est pourquoi nous marchons tous les deux à côté. De toute façons, avec les ravins que nous longeons sur des petites corniches parfois juste assez large pour laisser passer une seule personne de front, je préfère autant être sur mes deux gambettes plutôt que ballotté sur une selle à me demander quand mon canasson va perdre l'équilibre et nous précipiter dans ces foutues gorges qui semblent sans fond. Pour ne rien arranger, la neige a commencé à tomber et j'ai plus d'une fois remercié ma deuxième maman par procuration pour sa brillante idée de me confectionner un bonnet qui ne quitte plus mon crâne, même pour dormir. Par contre, niveau couchage c'est devenu encore plus délicat qu'avant. Il semble que mon accompagnatrice aie définitivement pris le goût de dormir tout contre moi. C'est vrai que même comme ça, il fait encore froid. Mais je n'apprécie toujours pas, quoi que ça me rende moins nerveux qu'au début. Peut-être que je perds mes anciennes habitudes, mais je dors à peu près normalement, même si au réveil je me retrouve souvent dans des positions qui pourraient prêter à confusion. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple, je me suis déjà réveillé la tête dans sa chemise, pour ne pas dire dans lieu plus dérangeant. L pire c'est qu'elle me serrait la tête entre ses bras comme si elle retenait une peluche contre elle. J'ai mis un temps fou à me dégager sans la réveiller. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pensé si elle m'avait vu comme ça. Je ne crois pas trop au vieux truc des mangas où les filles vont voler les mecs à coup de poing quand elles croient que ce sont des pervers. Mais là, un petit séjour dans l'inconscience ne me semblait pas impossible vu le cas avec qui je voyage. Enfin bref, les jours passent et se ressemblent. On ne voit que de la caillasse, de la neige, de la caillasse et encore de la neige. Quand on as de la chance, on croise un buisson épineux et tout rabougris sur le bords du « chemin ».

_Sentier me semblerait plus approprié. Et encore, moi je dirais plutôt « piste pour les chèvres et autres acrobates des montagnes »._

On ne se parle pas beaucoup et c'est aussi bien ainsi, par ce froid je préfère l'ouvrir un minimum. Mais elle me désigne au moins une fois par jour une montagne, une vallée ou un col par son nom. Ça meuble bien assez la conversation en attendant le compte-rendu du repas du soir sur le chemin à faire le lendemain. Et, une semaine après que je me sois tiré de mon brancard, Nous sommes arrivés devant une vallée couverte de glace et de neige. Au début, rien ne la distinguait des autres que nous avions croisés, mais je me rendis compte qu'elle semblait abriter une sorte de construction en son centre. Une sorte de porte en pierre.

- Lia, c'est quoi la porte là ?

- La porte ? me demande-t-elle sur le ton stupéfait d'une personne qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ma remarque. Quelle porte ?

- Celle-là, dis-je en la désignant de ma main gantée.

Elle s'approche du bord de notre corniche et regarde en bas, elle semble extrêmement surprise de la voire. Je remarque au passage qu'aujourd'hui elle a mis son manteau de cuir bruns dont l'épaisse fourrure d'un quelconque animal dépasse par son col. Elle a toujours l'art d'avoir au moins deux tenues pour n'importe quel temps ou climat. Ou du moins, ais-je l'impression qu'elle jongle toujours entre deux assortiments de vêtements qui changent en fonctions de ses besoins.

_Pourtant, son paquetage n'avait pas l'air tellement plus gros que le mien… Il faudra que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil dans ses affaires un de ces quatre pour comprendre comment elle fait pour transporter autant de choses…_

- Cette porte ne devrait pas être ici… souffle-t-elle tout à coup.

- Pardon ?

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un air coupable dans les yeux.

- Je me suis trompée de direction.

- Ha…

_J'espère qu'on ne devra pas revenir trop loin en arrière._

- Ton erreur remonte à quand ?

- Au croisement qu'on a rencontré il y a trois jours, marmonne-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_J'ai envie de me pendre. Elle vient de nous rajouter trois jours de trajet inutiles et si j'avais pas ouvert les yeux elle l'aurait peut-être même pas remarqué._

Un sourire sarcastique vient flotter sur mes lèvres tandis qu'une envie de l'engueuler commence à grandir en moi. L'un comme l'autre n'étant pas la meilleur solution et sans doute mes pertes de conscience à répétition m'ayant rendu plus réfléchis, je me contente de soupirer longuement. Après tout, personne n'est parfait et tenter de lui passer un savon ne ferait que me rapporter des ennuis.

- Bon… Ben on a plus qu'à faire demi-tour, dis-je en essayant de masquer mon exaspération au maximum.

- Oui… Et je crois que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Son commentaire me surprend et je remarque qu'elle semble soucieuse tout à coup. Non, en fait « soucieux » n'est pas exact. J'ai l'impression de voir un animal qui croit qu'un prédateur est dans les parages et n'a plus que l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui, il semble que ce soit l'une des portes d'un ancien royaume Nain connu sous le nom de Cavenain.

_Cavenain ? Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ?_

- Et alors ?

- Ce royaume a été abandonné par ses créateurs depuis des lustres et est maintenant aux mains des gobelins.

_FAIS CHIER ! J' ÉTAIS SÛR QUE QUELQUE CHOSE ALLAIT FOIRER, J'EN ÉTAIS SÛR !_

- Voilà qui est problématique, dis-je sans masquer le sarcasme de ma voix cette fois.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en affichant une mine contrite.

_Elle est désolée. J'espère bien, c'est le minimum non ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit un boulet pareil que je doive surveiller ?_

Ma situation me semble tellement exaspérante que c'en est presque drôle.

_Bon, en attendant faut pas rester ici sinon c'est encore bibi qui va ramasser._

- Bon on fait demi-tour et… Où qu'il est le cheval ? dis-je en me rendant soudain compte qu'il n'est plus derrière nous.

Lia se tourne dans la direction opposée et lève le doigt.

- Là.

Je me retourne pour constater une évidence : cet âne bâté de canasson a continué de suivre le chemin sans nous.

- Mais quel crétin des Alpes !

Je ne prends pas la peine d'expliquer à mon accompagnatrice ce que j'entends par là, je me lance à la poursuite de la chose stupide qui porte nos provisions et la majeure partie de notre équipement. Je la rattrape en deux douzaines de foulées et lui saisit la bride.

- Écoute moi bien, connard de mes fesses. La prochaine fois que tu prends des initiatives idiotes je te transforme en steak tartare. Pigé ?

- Faust !

La voix de Lia me parvient portée par le vent. Je me tourne pour voir qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

_Pourquoi se fatiguer ? Missié lé serviteur va aller che'ché le cheval._

- Quoi ?

- Ne bouge plus ! Surtout plus un pas !

_C'est quoi cette lubie ?_

Je regarde à terre, mais ne vois que de la neige. Je serais sur de la glace, je comprendrais qu'elle aie peur que celle-ci craque. Mais là, je suis sur de la bonne neige bien molle.

_Pourquoi elle crie en plus ? On ne devrait pas éviter un maximum de faire du bruit alors qu'on est si proche d'un trou à gobelins ?_

Je la regarde venir, elle prend mille précautions pour avancer d'un pas à la fois et sonde le terrain devant elle avec son arc. Ce manège me semble d'autant plus ridicule qu'elle marche exactement dans mes pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Lia ?

- Il n'y a pas de chemin là où toi et ma jument vous êtes aventurés.

Je regarde autour de moi et je distingue pourtant clairement une sorte de replat dans la neige qui me semble suffisamment droit pour convaincre un ingénieur des ponts et chaussées qu'il y a une route goudronnée en dessous.

_Elle se fou de moi, même le cheval a vu qu'il pouvait passer par là._

Mais bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je reste sur place et tiens l'autre abruti par la bride en l'attendant. Elle met un de ces temps pour parcourir la moitié du chemin que c'en est exaspérant. Aux trois quarts, j'ai une envie monstre d'aller la prendre par la main pour la traîner jusqu'ici ou de sauter sur place pour lui prouver que le sol tient le coup. Mais je suis trop galant et m'abstient de tout commentaire jusqu'à son arrivée.

- J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir camper sur place, lui dis-je en guise d'accueil.

- J'ai dû faire attention, nous ne sommes plus sur une piste mais bien dans la vallée.

- Lia, tu es en train de te payer ma figure ou bien la myopie commencerait à te gagner ?

Ma réponse semble l'avoir choquée. En tout cas, sa figure m'affirme qu'elle n'a pas aimé ma remarque.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Cette zone plate où nous nous tenons est large comme un boulevard et ça n'a même pas cédé sous le poids du cheval. Comment peux-tu croire que ça risque de s'effondrer à chaque seconde ?

Elle change d'attitude pour prendre toute la hauteur de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire sermonner par ignorant et s'apprête à le remettre à sa place.

- Maître faust.

_Elle m'appelle « maître », c'est pas bon signe._

- Oui, quoi ?

- Sachez que ce qui peut sembler solide sur un glacier peut très bien s'effondrer le jour suivant.

_Elle me gonfle à la fin._

Ha tiens ?

À sa grande surprise, je me mets à sauter sur place.

- Là. Tu vois ? Ça tient. Ça tient. Dis-je entre chaque saut.

Elle me regarde exécuter mon petit manège avec une expression de terreur plaquée sur le visage. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de sauter une demi-douzaine de fois supplémentaire autour de nous. Quand je m'arrête, elle a les joues toutes rouges, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le froids qui en soit responsable.

_Et toc ! Un point pour moi. Un !_

Sans dire un mot, elle me prend la bride des mains et mène son cheval en arrière la tête rejetée et les épaules bien droites.

_Et méchant le point avec ça._

Je la suis, sans me presser. Ma victoire m'a rendu d'humeur joyeuse et j'ai une grande envie de siffloter. Mais je me rappelle la présence proche des gobelins juste à temps et préfère rattraper Lia. De toute façons, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un moyen de se venger.

- Hé, Lia !

Elle ne répond pas.

_Remarque, je sais pourquoi._

Bon, je vais me borner à me tenir de l'autre côté du cheval. Mais à peine ais-je commencé à contourner la bête que mes pas s'enfoncent plus que de raison dans la neige. Alors que je veux revenir en arrière, je m'enfonce brusquement jusqu'au genou.

_C'est quoi encore ce tru…_

Un grondement sourd résonne à travers toute la vallée et est brusquement remplacé par de très gros bruit de cassure. J'entends le cheval hennir de manière anormale puis un cri.

- Faust !

Le temps de tourner la tête, je vois le cheval s'enfoncer dans la neige qui lui atteint déjà le poitrail tandis que Lia en as déjà jusqu'à la taille et se raccroche désespérément à la bride comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage.

-Li…

Un grand fracas résonne et comme une bouche qui s'ouvre, une large fissure apparaît à quelques mètres de nous, engloutissant des tonnes de neige à la seconde. Je suis entraîné par une masse qui me semblait jusque-là solide vers un abîme dont je ne vois pas le fond. En une seconde, je me suis enfoncé dans de la neige poudreuse jusqu'à mi-cuisse. La seconde suivante, j'en ai déjà par-dessus la ceinture. Mes souvenirs d'enfance disaient qu'il fallait nager pendant une avalanche. Mais pour les chutes, la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est des cours sur les parachutes qu'on nous donnait dans l'avion quand nous le prenions pour aller voir ma famille au Canada. Et manque de bol, j'ai oublié le mien. Je tente néanmoins de surnager, sans grand succès. J'entends un long cri qui doit signifier que le canasson vient de tomber dans le gouffre.

_Et je vais l'y rejoindre si je me démerde pas !_

Je joue désespérément des pieds et des mains pour essayer de m'en sortir. Mon approche de la chute s'en ralentit sensiblement, mais c'est évident que ça ne va jamais suffire. Brusquement je réalise que je n'étais pas seul avec rien qu'un cheval.

_LIA !_

Je tourne un peu la tête et je remarque une tache brune qui se débat au moins autant que moi un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Mais elle descend plus vite que moi.

Le dilemme m'apparaît d'un seul coup dans toute son énormité. Je ne suis absolument pas sûr de pouvoir sauver ma peau en ne pensant rien qu'à moi et si j'y arrive on me reprochera de ne pas avoir tenté de la sauver au passage. Ou alors, je peux essayer de me rapprocher d'elle et on finit de toute façon dans l'abîme ténébreux tous les deux. Si j'avais quelques minutes pour y réfléchir, je pourrais sans doute prendre la meilleure décision, mais là je n'ai que quelques dixièmes de seconde devant moi pour me décider.

_Faust, espèce de pauvre malade._

Je détourne complètement ma course pour la rejoindre avant qu'on ne tombe et y parviens de justesse. Elle semble ahurie que je sois venu. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui glisser un commentaire perso tout en lui attrapant le bras.

- Désolé, j'ai toujours été un peu fou.

Je ne sens brusquement plus aucune résistance et ne peut m'empêcher de regarder en bas. Cette fois, c'est le grand plongeon. Il n'y aurait qu'au prix d'un miracle qu'on pourrait y survivre.

_D'un miracle… Ou de cette corniche !_

Je remarque d'un coup une sorte de piton rocheux qui sort de la paroi et est copieusement arrosé par la neige qui tombe dans le trou. Avec un peu de chance l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous pourra la saisir.Je me contorsionne en l'air pour attraper le bras de mon accompagnatrice et de l'autre me prépare à encaisser un sacré choc si j'arrive à saisir quelque chose. Mais je me rends compte au dernier moment que nous allons en fait tomber sur le tas de neige dessus la corniche.

_Double coup de bol ! Si j'étais marié je n'aurais plus aucun doute quand au fait que je sois cocu._

Malgré que je m'y soit préparé, l'atterrissage est plus rude que prévu et je m'enfonce profondément dans la neige tandis que des morceaux de pierre qui ont dégringolés avec nous me rappellent douloureusement que la neige ne tombe jamais vraiment seule. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en remettre. Moi je suis tombé bien au milieu de l'écoulement en forme de pyramide qui commence d'ailleurs à faiblir, Mais lia est tombée en plein sur la pente à ma droite et commence à dégringoler en bas en m'entraînant avec elle.

- Accroche-toi !

Mais je m'égosille dans le vide, je remarque qu'elle a une grosse plaie à la tête qui a laissé s'échapper une quantité de sang impressionnante. Pour ne rien arranger à mes inquiétudes, nous continuons de glisser et nous prenons de la vitesse.

_Merde de merde de merde de merde !_

J'agite mon bras libre dans l'espoir de trouver une prise, mais rien n'y fait, on se rapproche du bord. Je persiste jusqu'au moment ou je sens le vide sous moi. Au moment où je n'y crois plus, je sens quelque chose au niveau de l'intérieur de ma main. Je la referme dessus à une vitesse dont je m'ignorais capable et me retrouve suspendu avec Lia qui pend dans le vide complètement inerte. De la neige continue de me tomber dessus, mais il y en a moins qu'avant. Cependant, je ne vois pas quoi faire.

_Tu parles d'une bête mission d'escorte facile ! Et le pire c'est que c'est de ma faute ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je fasse le mariole quand le sol tenait encore ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui croit toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde._

L'état de Lia est suffisamment préoccupant pour que je jette un œil à ce qui traverse son esprit. Je suis vachement surpris de constater que c'est le calme plat. J'ai presque envie de dire que c'est d'une banalité reposante.

_Dire qu'il y'en a qui veulent survivre pendant que d'autres roupillent comme des bienheureux. C'est à se demander pourquoi je m'échine à vouloir lui sauver la mise._

Je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir faire. Ses pensées en surface ne m'ont donné aucun renseignement sur son état physique. Mais si elle est en état de rêver, elle ne doit pas être trop amochée.

_Bon, quoi faire, quoi faire ? Alors, j'ai toujours mon anneau pour me donner un peu plus de punch en cas de souci. ?Étant donné que l'autre fille suspendue à mon bras est dans les vappes, m'en servir m'ouvrira peut-être des possibilités. Mais il faudrait éviter de le faire à tort et à travers, je ne sais pas à quel point elle peut me sacrifier ses réserves d'énergie._

Pendant que je réfléchissais, la neige a cessé de couler et je sens son froid mordant aux endroits où elle s'est infiltrée dans mes vêtements et plus particulièrement dans le col de ma veste et mon pantalon. Je jette un coup d'oeil en haut et me rend compte que nous avons fait une chute bien plus importante que je ne l'aurais cru. La brèche qui me paraissait si grande vu de près semble trop petit pour y glisser ma main vu d'ici. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour nous mettre tous les deux hors de danger. L'éclat de pierre auquel je m'accroche n'est pas le seul que je vois depuis ma position. Si j'avais une main de libre je pourrais tenter de faire tomber suffisamment de neige pour coincer le corps de Lia, en admettant que j'aie la force de la soulever jusqu'ici. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions et je ne sais pas à quel point cet anneau peut me rendre plus fort.

_La seule façon de le savoir c'est d'essayer._

J'active ce truc en priant pour que je le fasse correctement. Je sens, comme lors de mes entraînements quand je pompais un peu de son énergie à mon instructrice, une sorte de flux électrisant qui remonte depuis mon doigt, à travers ma main et qui se propage en direction du reste de mon corps. Ça me fait penser à une sorte de brume chaude et agréable qui se diffuserait à l'intérieur de moi. Mais cette fois il faut que je mette le paquet. Jusque-là, je me contentai d'ouvrir légèrement le robinet, pour reprendre mes images. Mais cette fois, j'ouvre les vannes à fond.

Je reste un instant pantois, à moitié groggy d'avoir fait un truc pareil. J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un venait de tirer un coup de feu à travers mon corps ou qu'un imbécile de toubib m'a plaqué une de ces machines à électrochocs sur le thorax. Ça me fait aussi penser à se prendre un plateau dans une piscine rempli d'eau bouillante. J'ai de la peine à reprendre mon souffle et rassembler mes esprits me semble une tâche invraisemblable. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que Lia est devenue subitement aussi légère qu'un chat. J'essaie de la soulever pour voir et y parviens quasiment sans efforts.

_Par tous les diables ! C'est encore mieux que je ne l'espérais._

Mais je me souviens aussitôt de la mise en garde de Gandalf. « Le pouvoir peut griser facilement un esprit en quête de puissance, mais tu ne dois jamais perde de vue que tu joues avec la vie d'autrui ».

Il faut que je fasse vite. Sinon je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver à l'elfe. Je la soulève aussi haut que je le peux et la juche sur mon épaule pour libérer ma deuxième main. Une fois cela fait, je me raccroche à grande peine au bord de mon perchoir et parviens à me hisser presque uniquement à la force de mes bras, comme si j'effectuais une simple traction à la gym. Il n'y a presque pas de place là où je suis, mais je parviens à atteindre un coin plus dégagé. Je dépose mon fardeau qui, à mon grand désespoir, a les jambes et un bras qui pendent dans le vide. Mais au moins, elle ne glissera pas d'un coup quand j'aurais le dos tourné. Je stoppe mon pompage d'énergie et encore une fois je ressens un effet nouveau. Comme une impression d'avoir vieilli d'un coup. L'ensemble des muscles de mes bras, de mes pectoraux et de mes abdominaux me font mal comme si je venais de faire cinquante pompes sans m'arrêter un instant. Mais je ne peux pas rester là, c'est trop petit et le poids de la neige cumulé au nôtre pourrait faire s'écrouler ce truc n'importe quand. Je commence à dégager un passage sur le bord en balançant de la neige par en bas. Je suis forcé de m'arrêter au moins deux fois car j'arrive à peine à bouger mes bras sans avoir l'impression d'être en train de les brûler. Enfin, j'arrive à un bout plat qui, dans la faible clarté du gouffre me fait voir une sorte de niche dans la paroi où nous serons bien plus en sécurité. Retourner chercher l'elfe inconsciente n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Me la mettre sur le dos est encore plus pénible, mais quand j'arrive finalement à la poser dans l'abri que j'ai repéré je ressens un immense soulagement. Jamais je n'aurais cru frôler la mort d'aussi près et m'en sortir. Béni soit l'idée des anneaux de Gandalf. Je me pose un moment avant de remarquer un truc plus loin, une sorte de masse sombre tapie dans l'ombre. Ça ne semble pas vivant, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Malgré mes bras qui protestent vertement contre ce traitement, je dégaine mon épée et vais inspecter le truc. Mon corps tout entier grogne de fatigue et rechigne a faire ce que je lui demande, je me rends parfaitement compte qu'en cas d'affrontement je ne serais strictement bon à rien. Mais je préfère ne pas dormir à côté d'un truc qui pourrait tout aussi bien me bouffer dès que j'aurais fermé les yeux, pour ce que j'en sais. Au moins, si ce truc dors, je pourrais toujours essayer de réveiller Lia où utiliser encore cet anneau. Dans tous les cas, j'aurais fait mon possible.

Ma vue mets un moment à s'acclimater et quand j'arrive à côté de la chose, je constate que ce n'est pas vivant. Il s'agit du squelette d'un humanoïde de petite taille doté d'une très longue barbe de son vivant et percé de flèches noires et mal faites en plusieurs endroits. Derrière lui, une ouverture clairement taillée dans la pierre s'ouvre dans les ténèbres.

_Génial, je suis venu me fourrer dans une mine de nains sous les Monts Brumeux bourrée de gobelins. Comment il disait l'autre ? « Putain, encore la chance ! »_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

**LES VOIES IMPÉNÉTRABLES DU TABAC**

Le froid semble se faire plus présent et la faible luminosité qui arrive du trou commence à baisser de manière dramatique. Malheureusement c'est aussi le cas de Lia. Elle ne me semblait déjà pas avoir une température corporelle très élevée quand on dormait côte à côte, mais là autant dire qu'un glaçon serait plus chaud que ça. Elle est pâle comme la mort et, bien que je l'aie enroulée dans nos deux couvertures, elle ne se réchauffe pas. En plus, pas le moindre petit bout de bois à l'horizon pour faire une feu. Décidément c'est bien ma veine. Me voilà aussi avancé que si je l'avais laissée tomber toute seule. Elle est gentiment en train de crever et moi je suis coincé ici sans l'ombre d'un médecin pour m'aider.

_Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas bosser dans le social. Les machines au moins ne prennent pas froid !_

Mes pensées ne me mènent à rien et ça m'énerve. Pourquoi j'ai jamais voulu suivre le cours de premier secours proposé par l'hôpital moi ? Je saurais peut-être quoi faire maintenant.

_Si, si, si... Mais merde, réveille-toi. Avec des « si » les poules voleraient et les chats nageraient. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Du feu ? Pas assez de bois. J'ai pas de réchaud à gaz, pas de radiateur, ni un volcan à proximité... Mais pourquoi je pense à un volcan moi ? Bon d'accords, c'est chaud. Mais là un peu trop quand même. Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est quoi ? Réponse : de l'aide ou du bois. Devinette : comment trouver du bois sous terre et qui serait assez con pour venir se paumer là-dessous avec la réputation que cet endroit a ? Réponses : Les plantes susceptibles de me fournir du bois ne poussent qu'à la lumière du soleil donc aucun bois sous terre et personne ne mettrait rien qu'un seul pieds dans cet endroit à moins d'être complètement maboule ou de ne pas craindre les gobelins, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Conclusion : Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou !_

La petite surveillance mentale que je garde sur ma malade m'indique que son rythme de pensées a encore ralentit depuis mon dernier coup d'œil. Encore un peu et elle ne pensera plus à rien.

_Grande première dans le monde féminin... Une femme qui ne pense plus à rien. Il n'y a que mort que ça arrive décidément. Et ça m'aide toujours pas._

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire je vais encore une fois fouiller la petite quantité d'équipement que l'elfe avait décrêté que nous ne pouvions pas les confier au cheval et les porter nous-même en cas d'accident. Sons sac comme le mien contiennent une peu de bouffe, trop peu à mon goût hélas, nos couvertures, qui sont maintenant enroulée autour de mon accompagnatrice. Quelques vêtements de rechange, mon arbalète et les quelques carreau qui ont survécu à ma chute forcée ainsi que son arc et son carquois sans oublier une outre pleine d'eau chacun et deux ou trois babioles qui viennent combler les espaces vides. Vu qu'on se trimballait chacun deux épaisseurs de couvertures, ce qui fait qu'elle est enroulée dans quatre épaisseurs de couvertures chaudes, je me demande bien ce que je pourrais rajouter si ça ne la réchauffe pas.

_Et si je faisais brûler les vêtements ?_

Je renonce vite à cette idée, ce ne serait pas du bon feu et il serait très éphémère.

Je pusse un long soupir de découragement. Je n'y connais rien à la survie en montagne et j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Bon, c'est vrais que je pourrais aussi la tirer un peu dans le tunnel pour qu'elle aie droit à moins de courant d'air, mais, sans être claustrophobe, j'aime vraiment pas les couloirs sombres. Surtout quand il y'a des cadavres à proximité.

Poussé plus par la manie qu'autre chose, je décide de m'allumer une clope. Ça ne vas pas arranger ma situation ni m'aider à réfléchir plus clairement, mais au moins ça me calmera.

_Au moins une chose qui ne me posera pas de problèmes._

Deux secondes plus tard, l'odeur de la fumée qui m'enveloppe devient une sorte de réconfort. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour croire que je suis revenu à l'école technique, en train de somnoler dans un coin de la bibliothèque après les cours de mécanique en attendant l'heure d'aller à la gare pour prendre mon train. Et dire qu'au lieu de ça, je me casse le cul à escorter une elfe. Franchement, je pourrais jamais raconter à qui que ce soit d'où je reviens.

_Si je reviens un jour_, me dis-je avec dépit.

En rouvrant les yeux, je constate que la lumière a encore baissé d'intensité. Il va bientôt faire nuit et dans ce trou, ça va sans doute signifier le noir absolu.

_Si au moins j'avais une torche électrique ou au moins une bougie. Où pourquoi pas la vision nocturne de feu le nain là-bas, étalé de tout son gisant._

Depuis l'endroit où je m'adosse au mur, on distingue à peine la forme du nain.

_Je me demande s'il avait vraiment la capacité de voir dans le noir complet. Après tout, j'ai déjà vu les nains en visite chez le doc prendre une bougie avec eux pour rentrer dans leur chambre. C'était nécessaire ou bien ils voulaient faire comme tout le monde ?_

Je commence à me demander si on n'a pas tendance à exagérer un peu la capacité des nains à voir dans l'obscurité complète. Je commence même à me demander si elle n'est pas une pure invention et que ceux-ci sont juste capables de voir un peu plus avec moins de luminosité. Ce qui pourrait signifier que ce nain a sûrement de quoi s'éclairer sur lui.

En y repensant un peu mieux, j'aurais dû le fouiller dès le début. Pour un joueur de jeu vidéo, c'est l'évidence même. Mais bon, je ne meurs pas non plus d'envie d'aller mettre les mains là-dedans. Sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

C'est donc dans la lueur tremblotante de mon zippo que je commence à fouiller cette charogne en putréfaction.

_Un bon point, elle ne pue pas, j'en déduis que l'odeur s'est déjà bien dissipée._

Au cours de mon investigation, je note plusieurs détails qui me frappent plus ou moins.

_Il a reçu le total des six flèches dans le dos, et sa hache est encore sanglée. Il doit avoir été pris par surprise le pauvre bougre. Mais quand même, c'est un arc qui a fait des dégâts pareils ? C'est passé en travers d'une armure en cuir qui doit bien faire un bon centimètre et demi d'épaisseur à vue de pif. Je serais moins étonné si ça venait d'une arbalète. Mais, même si les flèches ne sont pas grandes, elles le sont encore trop pour que ça passe pour des carreaux. Ou alors le concepteur n'a aucun sens des proportions à donner aux projectiles d'une telle arme. Et cette sacoche qui contient plein de parchemins avec cette foutue écriture runique que je suis pas fichu de décrypter. Il y a même des sceaux en cire sur certains papelards. C'étais le facteur du coin ou bien un messager au long cours ? Il a l'air plutôt équipé comme un mec qui s'apprête à voyager. Le sac à dos a une couverture dedans, ou du moins ça y ressemble pas mal. Et ces pots, c'est quoi ? On dirait des pots à confiture avec des bouchons en cire dessus. Allez, j'en ouvre un pour voir... BEURK ! Si ce truc a été comestible un jour, c'est plus le cas ! Par tous les saints, qu'est-ce que ça pue ! Faut que je rebouche ça avant de mourir asphyxié. Bon, maintenant que la grenade chimique est désamorcée, voyons un peu ce qu'il y a au fond de ce sac... Une outre dont je mettrais ma main au feu que je me porterais mieux en ignorant ce qu'elle contient. Ha non, deux outres en fait. Des vêtements dans un état à faire lâcher le cœur de ma mère. Et petits avec ça... Hé bien ! Tu parles d'un caleçon ! Je savais pas que les nains avaient un aussi gros derge. Si j'avais les mêmes, mon frangin se tordrait de rire à chaque fois qu'il les verrait. Bon, et ensuite ? C'est quoi cette drôle de boîte ? Toute en métal... mais doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'ouvrir... j'croirais jamais que les nains font des contenant qui ne s'ouvrent pas. Ha ! Là, un loquet. Ho merveille ! Du tabac. Ça tombe bien, j'ai perdu pratiquement tout mon stock en même temps que le canasson. Heureusement que j'ai encore la pipe que m'a offerte Bilbo, elle va enfin servir._

Je trouve encore deux ou trois trucs sans intérêts ou inidentifiables avant de tomber sur une chose vraiment utile accrochée sous le sac du nain.

_DES TORCHES, YES ! Un peu poussiéreuses c'est vrais, mais regardez-moi ça ! Elles sont toutes prêtes à servir. Heureusement qu'il est venu crever ici, sinon j'aurais pas pu m'éclairer._

Je lui prends ses torches et me dépêche d'en allumer une. Elle prend facilement et je me retrouve très vite avec une lumière bien plus satisfaisante que celle de mon briquet à essence dont la flamme menaçait de s'éteindre au moindre courant d'air. Cette nouvelle lumière me permet de remarquer que le cadavre tiens sa main serrée sur un truc qui en dépasse légèrement. En y regardant de plus près, ça ressemble à un tube. La matière dont il est fait n'est pas sans me rappeler l'ivoire.

_Pourquoi il a cru bon de serrer ce truc dans sa main au moment de mourir ?_

Plus poussé par la curiosité que la raison, je lui prends l'objet et l'observe de plus près. Ça ressemble à un bête cylindre en ivoire avec des bouchons cerclés d'un métal doré à chaque extrémité. Il est lisse comme du verre, pas la moindre aspérité ni aucune indication sur comment l'ouvrir éventuellement.

_Me demande bien ce qu'il contient..._

C'est là que j'entends quelqu'un tousser. Un coup d'œil en arrière m'apprends que c'est ma malade qui ne semble pas du tout aller mieux.

_Faudrait que je la déplace, ici elle attrape tous les courants d'air. Et maintenant que j'ai de la lumière, je crois que s'enfoncer un peu dans ces tunnels ne peut pas me faire plus de mal que de rester à cet endroit._

Cependant, en regardant le cadavre, je me dit que je devrais me sentir redevable. Certes, il a pas choisi de mourir ici, mais en le faisant il m'a rendu bien service. Et, au vu du contenu de sa sacoche, il semble avoir été messager. Je me tâte trois secondes avant d'écraser ma clope qui vient de griller sa dernière braise et de lui prendre sa sacoche où je remets tous les papiers que j'en avais retirés. J'en profite pour y ajouter le tube, de toute façon j'en fais rien.

- Veuillez m'excuser... dit depuis mon dos une voix caverneuse sur un ton qui semble timide.

Je me rends instantanément compte que cette voix ne fait pas partie de mon registre. Donc, elle appartient à une personne que je ne connais pas. Ce qui peut signifier n'importe quoi. Mais dans l'endroit où je me trouve, j'estime avoir plus de quatre-vingt pour cent de chance pour que ça signifie de graves emmerdes.

Ma première réaction de sursauter est presque immédiatement remplacée par une peur qui me commande de fuir droit devant moi sans me retourner. Sauf que devant, c'est le vide et j'ai une personne à charge. Cette révélation arrivée à mon cerveau, je me suis déjà éloigné de plusieurs larges pas de course de l'endroit d'où j'ai entendu quelque chose me parler. Je fais passer la torche dans mon autre main pour pouvoir dégainer librement et amorce un mouvement de demi-tour. Le spectacle doit être assez convaincant car je ne vois plus rien une fois retourné. Juste mes traces dans la poussière et une obscurité épaisse que je n'arrive pas à percer.

_Bizarre, il ne me semblait pas qu'il faisait si noir avant._

- Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur... reprend la voix depuis un coin en face de moi que je n'arrive pas à localiser.

- Mais qui est-là ? dis-je sans doute deux ton trop fort pour réussir à cacher la terreur qui me tient au ventre.

- Calmez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal...

- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? dis-je en sentant mon panicomètre s'emballer. Et puis d'ailleurs, montrez-vous !

À ma grande surprise, mon interlocuteur s'exécute et je vois apparaître devant moi un nain à la forte carrure et au nez proéminent. Une large barbe brune tressée semble vouloir dissimuler le harnois complet qu'il porte, et je vois dépasser une large poignée recouverte de bandelettes de cuir par-dessus son épaule gauche.

- Je désirerais savoir s'il vous reste un peu de tabac à partager avec un pauvre être qui n'a plus eu le loisir de fumer depuis plusieurs mois, me dit-il l'air le plus sérieux du monde.


	14. Chapter 14

**LE SAUVETAGE HASARDEUX**

Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. Dès que j'ai eu donné à ce nain suffisamment de tabac pour qu'il se bourre une pipe, non seulement c'est devenu une vraie pipelette mais en plus on dirait qu'il est au bord de l'extase. Remarque, je peux comprendre, étant donné que je dois aussi avoir un certain taux de nicotine dans les veines et que passer en dessous me donne l'irrésistible envie de fumer.

Ma première peur passée, je me suis demandé ce que ce petit bonhomme fichait ici. Mais une fois installé avec sa pipe au bec, il m'a raconté toute une histoire comme quoi il aurait suivi un certains « Balin » dans cet ancien royaume nain afin de le reprendre aux gobelins. Mais leur tentative de reprise ne fut couronnée de succès qu'au début et, après avoir brièvement repris l'exploitation de la mine, des milliers de ces « petites créatures puantes » leurs seraient tombés dessus les forçant à se replier toujours plus loin dans leur royaume. Finalement, il avait été séparés de ses congénères lors d'une embuscade et était tombé dans l'un des nombreux gouffres de la mine. Il lui avait ensuite fallu plusieurs jours une fois sorti de son trou pour rejoindre ce qu'il croyait devoir être l'ultime ligne de défense naine. Mais il n'y avait trouvé que des morts et, en suivant les cadavres, il était finalement arrivé dans la seule salle de ce royaume souterrain où la lumière du jour parvenait à s'infiltrer. Il y avait découvert la tombe de leur meneur et bref seigneurs de ces couloirs. Depuis, il avait erré dans l'immense dédale de cet endroit pour chercher la seconde sortie du royaume. Mais arrivé devant il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas comment l'ouvrir et avait alors rebroussé chemin. Les multiples détours qui lui avaient alors été forcés par la présence grandissante des gobelins dans les environs l'avaient amené près de cet endroit appelé « l'observatoire » d'où il avait alors senti à la fois un courant d'air frais et une bouffée de fumée qui trahissait une personne en train de fumer, ce qui n'était jamais le cas des gobelins. Il s'était alors avancé discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'il me voie et me demande gentiment de quoi fumer. Même si, dans son cas, on parlerait plutôt de cheminée à défaut de fumeur. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un tirer de telles bouffées sans rouler sous la table. Et, le temps qu'il ait fini son récit, il en était déjà en train d'achever sa quatrième pipe, adossé à son sac qui lui fournissait une légère isolation à la fraîcheur du mur.

- Voilà un récit pour le moins rocambolesque, dis-je sur le ton d'une personne impressionnée.

- Il n'y a malheureusement pas de quoi en être fier, me repris le nain de sa grave voix rocailleuse. J'aurais préféré mourir auprès de mes semblables plutôt que d'errer dans ses murs qui semblent vouloirs devenir ma prison.

_Franchement, je préfère ne pas avoir à choisir._

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lia. Mentalement c'est toujours aussi désespérant que visuellement. Une statue serait plus expressive.

- Il y a un problème ? demande le nain.

- Et un gros. J'ai été chargé d'accompagner un messager et celui-ci est froid comme un glaçon depuis que nous sommes tombés ici. J'ai eu beau l'enrouler dans quatre couvertures, rien n'y fait.

- Il vous faut faire un feu. S'il n'a plus de chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, vous pourrez lui enrouler autant de couvertures que vous voudrez sans pour autant le réchauffer votre messager. Il lui faut une source de chaleur extérieure.

- Vous voyez de quoi faire un feu vous ?

- C'est vrais que la prochaine réserve de bois n'est pas à proprement parler « accessible » avec deux douzaines de gobelins qui tournent autours. Il vous faudrait, au minimum, dix nains pour espérer réussir une opération de cette envergure.

- Dans ce cas, je me débrouille comment ?

- Enfin, il vous reste quand même deux sources de chaleurs sous la main en cet instant.

- Ha ? Lesquelles ?

- Vous et moi. Nos corps produisent leur propre chaleur. Et c'est amplement suffisant à condition qu'il n'y aie pas trop de vêtement entre vous et lui pour stopper les échanges de température. En plus, avec un feu, vous risquiez de le réchauffer trop brutalement et faire lâcher son cœur. C'est déjà arrivé à de vieux nains de ma connaissance. Et je vous jure que, même quand ça part d'un bon sentiment, quand le résultat c'est une personne morte de chaud alors qu'elle était en train de mourir de froid, les autres trouvent ça ironique, mais vous, vous vous sentez plutôt mal.

_Attends, il me propose de me foutre à poil et d'aller me coller contre elle là !_

Le nain semble remarquer mon air ahuri car il hausse les épaules et reprends.

- C'est vrai que ça peut paraître inconvenant, mais vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions.

_Des clous ! Je vais me faire buter si je fais ça ! Je suis peut-être un peu fou, mais pas au point d'échanger ma vie contre la sienne ! Qu'elle se trouve une autre poire !_

- Si ça vous trouble à ce point, je peux le faire pour vous. À titre de remerciement pour ce tabac si généreusement offert.

_Alléluia ! Merci seigneur d'avoir mis sur mon chemin l'homme... pardon, le nain de la situation._

Le voilà d'ailleurs qui se lève et se dirige vers mon accompagnatrice en débouclant son manteau. Mais arrivé tout près d'elle il s'arrête et semble se raidir.

_Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Le nain se penche pour examiner l'elfe puis fait demi-tour et me fixe d'un regard furibond.

- C'est vexant ! Déclare-t-il tout d'un coup.

- Pardon ?

- Votre messager, c'est une elfe.

- Et alors ?

- Je préfère crever plutôt que d'aider un elfe, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle.

- Hein ? Mais... Et la proposition de me rembourser ce que vous avez fumé par ce petit service ?

- C'est pour ça que c'est vexant. Je vous ai proposé mon aide et je ne peux décemment pas la reprendre, mais mon code personnel est en total désaccord avec l'acte que cela sous-entend.

_En voilà du langage de juriste. Tous ces grands mots pour dire simplement « ça m'emmerde de sauver une elfe, même si je l'ai promis ». En attendant je viens de replonger dans la merde. Mais pourquoi seigneur faut-il que j'affronte ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? C'est parce que je ne vais jamais à la messe le dimanche alors que mes parents sont catholiques ? C'est parce que je suis allé regarder du porno sur Internet alors que j'ai que dix-sept ans ? Vous chipoteriez pour quatre mois ? Non en fait deux et demi si on compte le temps que j'ai passé ici._

L'idée du porno fait ressurgir des images qui sont la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin étant donné que je risque de me retrouver dans le même sac qu'une fille. Et qui plus dans le plus simple appareil.

- Je suis navré, me dit le nain en reboutonnant soigneusement son manteau. Pour compenser je vous offre mon amitié éternelle et mes services sur toute la durée qu'il vous conviendra, tant que cela n'ira pas à l'encontre de mes principes.

Son expression change quand il croise mon regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit et je m'en contretorche. Mais il a l'air de me prendre en pitié.

- Je sais que c'est dur de devoir veiller sur ces grandes perches d'elfes fragiles comme du noisetier encore vert. Vous méritez tout mon respect pour avoir réussi à arriver jusqu'ici sans l'abandonner en chemin. Ce simple fait montre que vous êtes un humain d'une grande patience et d'une bonté sans bornes. Si cela vous dérange tant de la remettre sur pied, nous pouvons aussi la laisser là et les gobelins s'en chargeront. D'ici quelques mois, il ne restera sûrement plus assez d'elle pour prouver qu'elle était morte de froid avant qu'ils ne la trouvent. Ces petites créatures puantes sont quelques peu cannibales.

_À ce prix-là autant que je ne sorte jamais d'ici. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrêtera l'autre taré blond. De ce que j'en ai vu et entendu, il serait près à sauter dans un volcan en éruption pour sauver sa petite sœur bien-aimée._

Mais bon, je cogite pour rien vu que j'ai pas le choix. Au moins, je pourrais plaider que c'était pour une bonne cause si ça venait à s'apprendre un jour.

Le nain ne dit rien quand je me lève et prends un air grave quand il me voit commencer à déboutonner ma veste. C'est fou, mais au final, cette impression de monter à l'échafaud au fur et à mesure que je retire mes vêtements me coupe toute envie ou pensée mal placée. J'hésite encore une fois arrivés à mes derniers habits avant mes sous-vêtements, mais ce n'est pas une hésitation qui dure. La minute suivante, je me glisse dans les couvertures.

- Désolé de te déranger gamin, mais tu crois pas que tu as oublié un petit détail ? me dit le nain sur un ton ironique.

Je me tourne vers lui sans comprendre. Ça doit se voir dans mon regard parce qu'il pousse un soupir exaspéré digne de ceux de mon professeur avant qu'il ne nous traite de bande d'ignares.

- Y'a pas que tes habits qui font barrage, y'a aussi les siens.

_Logique, ce qui est vrais dans un sens l'est aussi dans l'autre. Donc il faut que je... IL FAUT QUE JE LA DÉSAPPE ?_

Et moi qui croyais avoir rangé les pensées folichonnes au placard, ben les voilà qui ont trouvé le moyen de forcer le passage. J'aurais préféré faire ce genre de truc avec ma petite copine. Au moins ça aurait été voulu des deux bords.

Seulement j'hésite, je tremble, je ne me décide pas vraiment à m'y mettre jusqu'à ce que le nain se carre en face de moi à côté de l'elfe avec un air paillard.

- Ça, c'est un truc où je vais t'aider bien volontiers...

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mon petit compagnon a saisi mon sujet de préoccupation à bras le corps et fais sauter les boutons de ses vêtements en triant depuis le col.

- Hé ! Elle va mettre quoi après ?

_Mais pourquoi je me soucie de ça moi ?_

- T'inquiètes pas va, je vais lui recoudre son foutu linge.

Et il continue à massacrer le reste des habits sans vraiment se préoccuper de moi, sauf pour me traiter de chanceux quand il lui retire sa chemise et me faire remarquer qu'elle est « plutôt bien mise ». Je dois avoir viré au rouge à cette remarque, mais il ne l'a sûrement pas remarqué, trop occupé qu'il est. Ça semble même l'amuser follement. Il chantonne en bossant et n'hésite pas non plus à la retourner dans tous les sens au point que j'ai l'impression de voir un marchand de bestiaux en train d'évaluer un animal qu'il s'apprête à acheter. Il n'est satisfait que quand elle n'a plus rien sur elle et me la jette littéralement dans les bras.

- Tiens, v'la de quoi t'amuser mon gars.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de « m'amuser ».

- Pourquoi ? Je peux me retirer si c'est ma présence qui te dérange.

- Non c'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi dans ce cas... Ou alors... Attends, elle est vierge ?

- Hein ?

- Dans ce cas, je comprends un peu mieux. C'est vrais que ça laisse des traces de laisser le chat aller au fromage.

_Le chat ?... fromage ? Quel est le rapport entre les deux ?_

- Le chat aller au fromage ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Hé bien, c'est évident non ?

Au regard que je lui décoche, il doit se rendre compte que ça ne me dit strictement rien.

- Ben dis donc, t'es jamais sorti de ta cambrousse toi. Si je te dis « amener l'abeille à la fleur » ?

_J'ai peur de comprendre..._

- Toujours rien ? Bon, dans ce cas j'en ai fini avec les allusions fleuries. « Amener l'étalon à saillir la jument, culbuter la belle, conclure dans le foin, etc... » tu comprends cette fois mon garçon ?

_Il déconne là non ? Il s'imagine quand même pas que je vais en profiter pour me faire Lia ?_

- Pourquoi tu fais une figure pareille ? semble-t-il s'étonner. C'est quand même pas le fait que j'énonce un truc que du as certainement déjà dû faire de temps à autre ? Si ?

_Je me tape des filles de temps à autre... Grande nouvelle. Même moi j'étais pas au courant. Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre._

Le nain semble comprendre à cet instance ce que mon silence sous-entends.

- Ou bien... Tu n'as pas encore...

Là, il commence à me tirer une tronche de six pieds.

- T'as encore jamais trempé ton biscuit ?

_C'est quoi encore ces sous-entendus à la con ?_

- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est de la même chose dont on parle, mais je vais y répondre à ma manière. Cette situation est pour moi inédite car je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en provoquer une semblable.

_C'est assez alambiqué pour toi pépé ou bien faut que j'en remette une couche ?_

- Non ? T'as jamais trouvé une fille dans ton village ou ta campagne qui te plaisait assez pour ça ?

- Là n'est pas la question, je ne me suis jamais intéressé au sujet.

- Ha bon ? Tu devrais ! La moyenne d'espérance de vie des humains est d'une quarantaine d'années dans le meilleur des cas. Et ça c'est encore dégradé depuis que le Mordor a repris son activité. Je n'ai plus les chiffres en tête, mais si tu veux avoir le temps de voir grandir tes gamins, tu ferais bien de t'y mettre. T'as quel âge ? Entre quinze et dix-sept ans ?

- J'en ai dix-huit. J'en aurai dix-neuf en mars prochain.

- Dix-neuf ans ! s'exclame-t-il ébahi. Tu es fiancé au moins ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ben mon petit gars, si tu te trouves pas une bonne petite vite fait, tu vas rester célibataire le reste de tes jours. Et, normalement, tu devrais être marié depuis bientôt un an selon les standards humains. Les petits devraient être en route pour au plus tard l'an prochain.

_Mais c'est quoi ce plan-là ? Je ne suis pas un étalon dont on prévoit les saillies au fur et à mesure que les juments sont en chaleur !_

- Je ne suis pas fiancé, je n'ai pas de copine et n'ai pas le projet d'en avoir avant mes vingt ans passés, âge auquel j'aurais terminé ma formation.

- Si tu attends tout ce temps, tu ne trouveras plus grand-chose. Je ne suis pas très au courant des relations entre les humains, mais il me semble que plus des trois quarts des ménages se forment entre seize et dix-neuf ans et encore, il me semble bien avoir entendu que, la plupart du temps, le mariage est consommé vers les dix-huit ans.

- Ben là merci, mais pas pour moi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes plans.

- Comme tu voudras gamin, je te prévenais juste c'est tout.

- Dans ce cas, c'est fait, les choses sont clairement dites.

Le nain n'en rajoute pas, se contente de ramasser la pile de fringues qu'il a déchiquetée tout à l'heure et va s'asseoir plus loin, dos à moi avec la torche.

_Et moi si je veux de la lumière, je fais comment ?_

Mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier et se met, à mon grand étonnement, à sortir un petit matériel de couture pour rapiécer les habits déchirés.

Tout à ma discussion, je remarque à cet instant qu'il a juste posé mon accompagnatrice sur les couvertures sans la couvrir.

_Mais quelle plaie ce nain !_

C'est quand je la recouvre que la proximité de son corps commence à devenir gênant. En plus, je dois faire attention à pas la saisir n'importe comment pour éviter de m'embarrasser moi-même.

- Si tu veux la réchauffer, faut pas rester à trois pieds d'elle, me lance le nain sans se tourner vers moi.

Même en gardant à l'esprit que c'est pour la sauver, c'est encore plus gênant car ne n'ose ni la toucher ni trop m'approcher. Et pour couronner le tout, elle est froide comme de la glace, ça me donne pas vraiment envie de me coller contre étant donner que les couvertures sont déjà pas chaude, chaude.

- Si tu te colles pas, y'aura aucun échange de chaleur, continue de m'asticoter le nain depuis son coin.

_Mais tu me fais chier, tu le sais ça aussi ? Bon allez, là c'est marre, j'y vais._

Je finis bien par comprendre que si je m'y mets pas une bonne fois pour toute, je le ferais jamais.

Comme un nageur qui s'apprête à piquer une tête je prends mon souffle et je l'enserre d'un coup tout contre moi. Je le regrette immédiatement. J'aurais dû y aller plus progressivement pour me permettre de m'habituer à la différence de températures entre nous. Mais maintenant que je la tiens, c'est pas pour la lâcher tout de suite. Je serre les dents et me crispe un peu contre elle pour me forcer à étaler le plus de surface chaude contre elle.

Et c'est là que ça commence à devenir long. Au début je me suis plus focalisé sur la fraîcheur de son corps, mais maintenant qu'une sorte d'équilibre de température s'établi peu à peu entre elle et moi, je commence tout de suite à trouver le temps vraiment long. Au bout d'un moment, le nain revient me faire la conversation. Nous échangeons nos noms et j'apprends finalement qu'il s'appelle Trolf, fils de Talin. Il dit avoir dans les deux cents ans, affirmation que je crois volontiers vu la barbe qu'il se trimballe. Il m'explique que ces attributs pileux sont une sorte de marque de maturité. J'apprends qu'un nain n'est considéré comme un adulte que quand sa barbe a atteint le milieu de son torse. Ensuite, il est libre d'en faire ce qu'il en veut, mais avant, il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas y toucher. J'apprends également qu'au contraire de ses deux frères qui sont forgerons, même s'il a hérité de son père l'amour du travail de l'acier et de la fabrication de belles choses, il est guérisseur, chose rare parmi les jeunes de son peuple car ce sont plutôt les anciens qui s'intéressent aux plantes, et encore, plus par nécessité qu'envie. Il me fait d'ailleurs l'étalage de ses connaissances et me sort une petite boîte en métal divisée en de nombreux tiroirs qui contiennent des plantes séchées. Il m'avoue que l'efficacité des plantes sèches est moindre que celle des plantes fraîches, mais il n'a plus eu l'occasion de s'aventurer à l'extérieur depuis plusieurs mois. Il me propose même de me faire une tisane revigorante.

- D'habitude je prescris quelques bonnes lampées de bière pour remettre un nain sur pieds, mais je ne crois pas en avoir sur moi, et en plus les tisanes, malgré le mal qu'en disent mes frères, sont souvent bien plus efficaces.

Je le regarde faire de loin, il tire un petit réchaud de son sac et entreprend de faire bouillir de l'eau qu'il tire de ma gourde. Mais, à ce moment, la douceur qui baigne sous les couvertures ainsi que les émotions et la fatigue de ces dernières heures m'emporte et je m'endors.


	15. Chapter 15

**DE MIEUX EN MIEUX **

_Grmbl... J'ai déjà finit de dormir ? Bof, vu comme il fait noir en travers de mes paupières, ça doit pas encore être l'heure de se lever. En plus on est quoi ? Lundi ? Ça veut dire que je commence avec... heu... Favre et ses courts de programmation, nan ? Pff ! Je vais piquer encore un petit roupillon et on verra après si je suis d'humeur à me taper le vieux toute une période. Sinon, j'aurais qu'à me faire passer malade. Pour une fois que je lui fais le coup, il va pas m'emmerder._

Je me retourne de l'autre côté pour trouver une position plus confortable. Mon matelas me semble un peu plus dur que d'ordinaire.

_Mémo personnel, il faudra que je voie avec maman ce que je peux faire s'il commence à se tasser sur les côtés._

Je sens comme une masse qui se colle contre moi.

_Ho non ! Mais quand est-ce que Câline vas comprendre que j'ai pas envie de dormir avec elle ? Cette crétine de chatte pourrait me foutre la paix au moins en semaine. Tiens ? En plus elle a trouvé le moyen de s'enfiler sous la couverture ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? On a oublié de lui donner ses croquettes ?_

Je tente de chasser le chat de la famille d'un bras. Mais il s'accroche.

_Typique de Câline, elle me lâchera pas avant d'avoir ce qu'elle veut... Tiens ? depuis quand elle a des pattes aussi longues ? Et elle a plus de poils... C'est bien un chat que j'essaie de repousser là ?_

Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Il règne une semi-pénombre qui m'empêche de distinguer grand chose. Je me retourne pour constater trois choses. De un, c'est pas mon chat qui est collé contre moi. De deux, c'est une fille plutôt mignonne avec des longues oreilles et des cheveux blonds. Et de trois, je réalise enfin que je suis nu comme un ver et elle aussi.

Je suis déboussolé pendant un instant, puis toute mon aventure me revient enfin en mémoire et je comprends tout de suite mieux la situation. Je pose la main sur son front pour contrôler sa température. Elle est un peu fraîche, mais il y a beaucoup de mieux qu'avant. Du côté des pensées, elle rêve. Bref, madame fait un gros dodo tout ce qu'il y'a de plus insouciant pendant que bibi se cassait la nénette parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

_Un bon point, elle est tirée d'affaire. Et maintenant on va s'éclipser avant qu'elle se réveille sinon je vais me manger un poing dans la gueule. Alors... Tout en douceur..._

- Faust ?

_MERDE ! GRILLÉ !_

- Tu es réveillé Faust ?

Je la vois se mettre assis et s'étirer en bâillant. Elle se frotte les yeux et à ce moment, la couverture tombe et lui découvre la poitrine. Je tourne la tête pour ne pas voir ça, même si ce que j'en ai entraperçu suffit déjà à être gênant.

- J'ai mal à la tête...

_Tu m'étonnes. Quand on fait un tour au frigo, faut pas s'étonner si on revient avec la crève._

- Rien d'étonnant, mais tu pourrais te couvrir un peu ?

- Hmm... pardon ?

- Tu pourrais te couvrir ?

- Me couvrir ?

J'entends alors comme un hoquet de stupeur et je sens qu'elle tire vivement la couverture.

_C'est bon, elle doit être plus présentable._

- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que je fabrique toute nue ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton mi-scandalisé mi-paniqué.

- C'est un peu long à expliquer, lui dis-je en amorçant un mouvement pour lui parler en face.

- NE TE TOURNES PAS !

Je m'arrête net.

_Et moi qui croyais qu'elle s'était couverte._

Je la sens bricoler un truc avec les couvertures, mais dans l'impossibilité de voir ce dont il s'agit, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle fabrique. J'espère juste que cette fois elle se rend décente à regarder.

- Gmblll. Qui donc fait un boucan pareil dès potron-minet ? demande la voix rocailleuse du nain.

Instantanément, je sens Lia se raidir à côté de moi.

- Qui est là ?

- Comment ça qui est là ? Qui le demande ?

_Je sens venir le malentendu._ _Il faut que je trouve une solution et en vitesse !_

Etrangement, c'est l'elfe qui m'apporte la solution. Il m'a suffit de consulter ses pensées pour me rendre compte que non seulement elles sont floues, mais qu'en plus elle a un sacré mal de crâne. Je décide donc de jouer là-dessus.

- Lia, calme-toi. C'est un ami à moi.

- Un ami ? Mais depuis quand il est ici ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais plus tard.

Je me tourne et constate qu'elle s'est enfin couverte.

- Pour le moment tu vas te reposer. Tu es encore convalescente.

- Convalescente ? J'ai été malade ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- De comment on a atterri ici.

- Nous avons atterri… Non pas vraiment. C'est flou... Je me souviens d'une sorte de grand trou. J'ai été emportée. Puis une chute, un coup sur la tête… Et puis plus rien.

- Je t'expliquerais. Mais pour le moment, recouche-toi tu es fatiguée.

- Et elle n'est pas la seule, grogne le nain.

- D'accords Trolf. J'ai compris.

Le nain bougonne un peu et j'entends un bruit de couvertures. J'en déduis qu'il s'est retourné pour se recoucher.

- Mais… commence Lia.

- Chut, l'interromps-je gentiment en la prenant par les épaules. Recouche-toi. Plus tard les questions.

Je la sens céder mentalement et physiquement. Elle se laisse remettre dans ses couvertures et s'endort quelques instants plus tard. Le nain semble d'ailleurs choisir ce moment pour commencer à ronfler légèrement.

_Bon maintenant que tout le monde pionce, je vais pouvoir m'habiller moi._

Cette fois, pas de souci pour sortir du lit. Mes vêtements sont toujours là où je les ais posés et en moins d'une minute je suis redevenu présentable. Il fait un froid de canards dans cette grotte, mais la quasi-absence de courants d'air rend la température très supportable. Surtout avec une bonne cape. Vu qu'il fait jour, notre trou vers la surface sert de veilleuse et je n'ai pratiquement aucune peine à retrouver les torches que j'ai piquées hier au cadavre de l'autre nain. Mais je décide de ne pas les allumer tout de suite. À la place, je m'intéresse plutôt au contenu de la petite casserole faite hier par mon nouvel « ami » nain. Le contenu sent très fort la verveine avec… j'ose hypothéquer cet ingrédient, une pointe de cannelle. Bref, un thé tout ce qu'il y a de plus con. Je prend ma tasse dans mon sac et y goûte. C'est tout à fait buvable et en plus, il semble que le nain ait sucré le tout avec du miel. Ce qu'il fabrique avec un truc pareil dans son sac, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Je décide de quand même réchauffer ce thé, parce que froid, il est sans doute moins bon que chaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis assis avec une tasse bien chaude à côté de mon accompagnatrice qui dort à poings fermés. Il me semble qu'elle a un peu de fièvre, mais c'est difficile de se prononcer étant donné que je ne connais pas la température moyenne des elfes. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, mon compagnon nain se réveille et vient me porter renfort. Il l'ausculte en vitesse « pour me rendre service à moi et pas à elle ». Il diagnostique aussi un peu de fièvre et me conseille de lui donner à boire un grog bien chaud à son réveil. Chose dont nous ne disposons pas. À la place, il me fait une tisane avec des feuilles séchées qui sentent l'eucalyptus. C'est pas compliqué de la réveiller, il semble qu'elle ne dorme que d'un œil. Par contre j'ai de la peine à ne pas rire quand je vois la tronche qu'elle tire après avoir bu une seule gorgée.

- C'est infect, déclare-t-elle tout de suite.

- Tant mieux. Chez moi on a un dicton qui dit « plus c'est mauvais, plus c'est efficace ».

- Chez moi aussi, déclare le nain. Sauf qu'il dit « tant que les médications ne goûtent pas la bière, c'est qu'on est pas tiré d'affaire ».

- Judicieux comme dicton, ne puis-je m'empêcher de plaisanter.

- Il est très juste pour mon peuple, mais s'applique difficilement aux autres races.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? grogne Lia.

Cette fois je ris de bon cœur. Ça fait un bien fou et en plus ça me clame ces deux zigotos qui semblent avoir envie de se sauter à la gorge mutuellement.

_Pour une fois que je règle un conflit en riant, je ne vais pas me plaindre._

Je réussi à convaincre l'elfe de tout boire tandis que le « docteur Trolf » décide de faire un brin de cuisine. Quand je reviens près du réchaud et que je vois le nain manger je me rends compte que j'ai moi aussi une faim de loup. Et c'est là que j'apprends que nous avons dormis près de deux jours entiers Lia et moi. Mais j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

- D'après vous, quand va-t-elle être capable de se lever et de marcher dans ces couloirs ?

- D'ici quelques heures tout au plus. Il lui faut juste encore un peu de repos et un bon repas. J'ai regardé un peu sa blessure à la tête. Elle a dû se ramasser un objet plutôt dur à cet endroit, mais, à par une belle bosse, elle n'aura rien.

- Et… Combien de temps est nécessaire pour sortir d'ici ?

- Ça dépends, il y a plusieurs sorties aux mines de la Moria. Mais seules deux sont proches de centres habités par des créatures civilisées. L'une n'est ouvrable qu'avec le mot de passe, l'autre est aux mains des gobelins. Et je ne connais hélas pas le mot de passe pour la première.

- Donc il ne reste que la seconde ?

- Il y'en a deux autres aussi, mais l'une mène dans les Monts Brumeux dans un lieu que des éboulements ont confinés en une vallée totalement close et l'autre nous amène en rase campagne, de l'autre côté des montagnes à plusieurs lieues du premier village.

- Mais, il me semble qu'il y'a une porte un peu plus loin à la verticale de nous.

- Possible, trois portes ne sont plus accessibles depuis l'intérieur des mines à cause d'effondrements. Elle doit faire partie de cette dernière catégorie.

_Chouette, pas de possibilités de sortir rapidement._

- Bon. Et donc la porte des gobelins, elle est loin d'ici ?

- Heu… Oui et non.

- Oui et non ?

- Non, si on passe par les zones contrôlées par les gobelins. Oui, si on passe par le chemin le plus sûr.

- À combien de temps se chiffrent les deux trajets ?

- Hé bien, le court je dirais un jour, un jour et demi.

- Et le long ?

- Boh ! Alors là, si on ne se perds pas en route on en a au moins pour… trois ou quatre jours, me dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Je ne connais pas bien cette partie des galeries.

- Ha oui, quand même.

- Et sans vouloir être alarmiste. Une fois sorti on en as encore pour deux bonnes journées avant de débarquer dans le premier endroit habité. Et encore, je dis habité, pour autant que des elfes sachent faire autre chose que coucher dans les bois et chanter des chansons à la belle étoile.

- De ce côté-là, je crois qu'on a pas à s'en faire, dis-je avec un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix.

Il est bien gentil, mais je commence à trouver ses préjugés à la noix un peu lourds.

- Sans compter que ni vous ni moi n'avons encore de grosses réserves de nourriture et surtout de boisson.

- On en a pour combien de temps à votre avis.

- À mon avis ? Pour trois jours. En mangeant comme un nain digne de ce nom. Sinon, au niveau picotage d'elfe, on devrait pouvoir tenir une petite semaine si on ne force pas trop. Et ce bien sûr, en comptant pour trois personnes.

- Vous pensiez compter moins ?

- Et-ce qu'on peut vraiment considérer qu'une elfe compte pour quelque chose ?

- Ho, quand même non ?

Il ne semble pas vraiment apprécier la raillerie dans ma voix, mais ne fait pas de commentaires supplémentaires.

Quelques heures plus tard, il prend sur lui d'aller réveiller Lia. Je comprends un peu tard que ce n'était pas par gentillesse, car il se met à la traiter de divers noms d'oiseaux. Comme je m'y attendais, non seulement elle se réveille furax, mais trouve en plus le moyen de se découvrir quand elle essaie de frapper le nain. Celui-ci ne se gêne alors pas pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle devrait s'habiller. Malgré la faible clarté, je peux voir qu'elle devient cramoisie face à cette remarque et se dépêche de se couvrir. Quant à messire Trolf, il revient avec un sourire plus que ravi collé sur la figure et un petit air innocent qui me donne envie de lui coller la paire de claques que Lia a ratée.

_J'ai l'impression que ce voyage va me sembler plus long qu'il ne l'est en réalité._

Trolf m'aide à rapidement ranger nos affaires pendant que mon accompagnatrice trouve le moyen de se cacher pour se changer.

- Faut le dire si on dérange ! lance le nain quand elle disparaît derrière une stalagmite.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! répond-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

La réponse de l'elfe fait ricaner le nain. Bizarrement, ce qui amuse mon nouveau compagnon me laisse en grande partie de glace. Surtout les blagues sur Lia. Mais pour le reste, il est assez intéressant de discuter avec lui. On entame une petite discussion sur les habitudes des nains et j'apprends entre autre que partager une pipe avec quelqu'un est un signe extérieur de grande amitié pour ce peuple, alors que deux ennemis jurés peuvent très bien prendre une chopine ensemble. Peu de temps après, Lia revient et nous nous mettons en route sous la direction de notre nouveau compagnon. Mais, malgré tous ses avertissements, je finis très vite par détester ces tunnels. Nous sommes en permanence esclaves de nos torches, le silence est si épais que j'ai l'impression de le transporter sur mon dos, le moindre bruit me fait sursauter et surtout, certains tunnels sont si petits que nous devons nous baisser pour suivre Trolf. Pour rendre la ballade encore plus gaie, on tombe souvent nez-à-os avec des cadavres de nains un peu partout. Et franchement, ça commence à me foutre les boules. En plus, l'air commence à s'épaissir. Je commence à regretter de n'avoir pas essayé d'escalader le trou qui nous a amenés dans ces couloirs perdus sous la montagne.

On avait convenu avec le nain de faire un détour pour prendre le chemin le plus sûr. Et j'ignore pourquoi, mais il me semble qu'on passe notre temps à descendre. Des volées de marches, puis des chemins le long de parois abruptes qui tombent littéralement dans le vide.

À la première étape, Il me prend à part et me dit que nous avançons moins vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

- Nous sommes partis d'ici, me dit-il en dessinant un plan grossier dans la poussière qui recouvre le sol. Nous avons suivis le chemin de l'écho, puis avons bifurqué ici, vers l'exploitation du Nord-est. Ensuite, nous avons continué à suivre la voie qui mène à la fontaine qui alimente en eau cette partie du Royaume. Normalement, nous devrions déjà être à la fontaine. Mais, nous ne sommes que quelque part par là, me dit-il en désignant un point sur son chemin, pas très loin de sa fontaine d'ailleurs.

- Donc, nous prenons du retard.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Lia qui semble avoir du mal à trouver son souffle. J'aurais sans doute pu aller plus vite et Trolf aussi. Mais l'elfe semble avoir de la peine à se remettre de sa chute et qui plus est, je sens à travers mon anneau qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle a autant de peine à respirer.

Personnellement, ma petite théorie sur le sujet c'est que vu que nous sommes dans une mine, il faut bien fondre le minerai et ces vapeurs lourdes n'ont pas forcément pu sortir étant donné que nous sommes dans une grotte. L'air doit être chargé de plus d'impuretés que ce qu'elle a l'habitude. Alors que moi, qui arrive d'une époque avec des voitures partout, et Trolf, qui a l'habitude des lieux enfumés, elle doit être en manque d'oxygène. Ce qui me chagrine c'est que si on continue à descendre ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer.

- On vas descendre encore jusqu'à quelle profondeur environ ?

- Difficile à dire. Nous arrivons dans des vieux tunnels qui ne sont plus utilisés depuis longtemps et que même les gobelins évitent. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore, et je préférerais ne pas le savoir. Mais je sais, néanmoins, que nous n'avons pas finit de descendre. Et que le plus drôle, c'est qu'après il nous faudra remonter pratiquement tout ce que nous aurons descendus pour revenir à la sortie.

- Merveilleux, dis-je avec sarcasme. Et-ce que vous êtes sûr au moins de retrouver votre chemin une fois en bas ?

- C'est là qu'il y'a un « hic », mon garçon. Figure-toi que je connais l'existence de ce passage par un ancien nain qui a jadis longtemps travaillé ici. Il m'a affirmé qu'à une époque, les ponts qui servent de passerelle entre les deux murs de ce précipice n'existaient pas et qu'ils étaient obligés de passer par le fond pour remonter de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, non seulement ces renseignements sont très vieux, mais il n'a pas été capable de me fournir des informations plus détaillées avant que je n'accompagne Balin ici. Et pour tout dire, ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment à l'époque. Je ne m'y suis intéressé que quand j'ai pensés que ça pourrait me permettre de contourner les zones infestées de gobelins. Donc, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui nous attend en bas, si ce n'est que le vieux avait parlé des « origines du Royaume de Cavenain ». Mais j'ignore ce qu'il entendait par là.

- De mieux en mieux. Bon, il semble que ce soit Lia qui nous ralentisse…

- À quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part d'une elfe ! me coupe-t-il.

- Attendez de la voir à l'air libre et on verra qui se plaindra, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répliquer. En attendant, il faut trouver un moyen pour perdre le moins de temps possible.

- On la laisse ici et on continue sans elle.

Je m'apprête à lui dire que les blagues ça vas un moment, mais que là il commence à m'énerver quand je vois une réelle lueur d'espoir dans son regard.

_Mais il veut VRAIMENT la laisser derrière !_

- Oubliez cette idée. Si je sors sans elle, je me ferais tuer par sa famille.

- On aura qu'à plaider l'accident, je te servirais de témoin s'il le faut.

- Hors de question, point final !

- Dans ce cas, on risque de ne pas arriver à sortir d'ici à temps.

- Et bien je vais porter son sac plutôt.

L'idée m'est venue tout soudain. Je faisais la même chose en haute montagne, quand j'étais scout, avec les gars qui arrivaient plus à suivre le rythme du chef de patrouille. Ça m'a un peu endurcis à la marche.

- Bon, si tu veux te fatiguer deux fois plus, c'est toi que ça regarde gamin, grogne Trolf d'un ton boudeur.

Lia ne s'avère pas facile à convaincre par contre.

- Je vais très bien !

- Loin de moi l'idée de te dire le contraire, mais on dirait que tu viens de faire un marathon alors qu'on a simplement marché une demi-journée.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que je suis une pauvre petite créature pas capable de porter son sac toute seule ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Nous prenons du retard et on a pas assez de vivres ni d'eau pour se le permettre.

- Donc, c'est moi qui vous retarde ? s'énerve-t-elle.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question ? réponds-je moi aussi légèrement agacés.

Cette question a le mérite de la faire taire. Visiblement elle n'y tient pas vraiment.

- Écoute… Je vais porter ton sac un moment, histoire que tu puisses souffler un peu mieux. Et si ça va vraiment mieux, je te le redonnerai. Mais il est primordial qu'on avance. Si on s'arrête trop longtemps ou qu'on perd trop de temps, on ne sortira jamais de ce trou à rats.

Mon expression semble l'amuser un peu, mais il me faut encore une bonne minute de pourparlers pour lui faire adopter ma position.

Elle finit par me laisser porter son sac et on se remet tous en route. Toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond, avec aucune assurance de ce qu'on vas y trouver.

_Je vous salue Marie, pleine de grâce…_


	16. Chapter 16

**RENCONTRE DANS LE NOIR**

Pendant deux jours et demi, selon Trolf, nous sommes descendus sans cesse. Au final, Lia a récupéré son sac à la moitié de la seconde étape, mais n'a plus été capable de le porter à la fin de la troisième. Plus nous descendons, plus l'air se faisait lourd, mais aussi humide. À mon grand étonnement, nous n'avons pas manqué d'éclairage et pour cause, nous sommes tombés deux fois sur des réserves faites par les nains il y'a longtemps. Nous y avons récupéré trois lampes et de copieuses quantités d'huile de roche (même si je maintient que ça doit être du pétrole) pour les alimenter. L'éclairage ne nous a ainsi jamais fait défaut. Lia semble aller plus mal au fur et à mesure que nous descendons. Mais nous sommes enfin arrivés au fond de ce gouffre.

- Pas fâché d'être enfin en bas !

- Je t'avouerais bien que moi aussi mon garçon. Je commençais à me demander si le vieux ne s'était pas trompé et que nous n'allions pas finir par traverser le monde en passant par le centre.

- Un voyage au centre de la terre ? ne puis-je m'empêcher d'énoncer à haute voix. Voilà qui aurait été des plus cocasse.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que j'aurais ainsi donné raison à Jules Verne.

- Ha ? Qui est-ce ?

- Un grand homme à l'imagination très fertile. Mais trêve de bavardage, par où allons-nous ?

- On ne pourrait pas faire une halte avant de continuer ? soupire tristement Lia.

Elle fait peine à voir. Franchement, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a maigri alors qu'elle n'avais déjà pas de poids en trop avant. Ses yeux sont soulignés de cernes à faire peur à un maquilleur d'Halloween, et elle est obligée de marcher avec un bâton parce qu'elle s'est tordue la cheville un peu plus haut dans les marches.

- J'imagine que ce doit être possible non ?

- Possible, oui. Mais une bonne idée, non ! tranche le nain. On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps alors que le terrain était en descente, je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera pour la montée.

- Je le sais bien, mais on pourrait…

Brusquement, je suis interrompu par un bruit mat. Comme si une grosse pierre était tombée dans du gravier fin.

Trolf réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et a déjà dégainé un grand marteau de guerre à deux mains avant que je n'aie eu le temps de mettre la main sur le manche de mon arme. Mon bouclier n'est pas très accessible à cause de ma double charge, je ne tire donc que mon épée.

- C'était quoi ?

- Si je le savais… marmonne le nain en scrutant l'obscurité autour de nous.

- Ça venais de par là, affirme Lia en pointant son arme dans une direction.

Je remarque à ce moment seulement que ce que je croyais être une épée légèrement courbe est en fait un sabre qui me fait penser aux Katanas japonais mais dont le manche aurait été tourné de manière à former une courbe inverse avec celle de la lame. C'est élégant, mais je trouve que ça ne doit pas être évident à manier.

- Allons voir, dis le nain en prenant les devants.

- Passe au milieu, dis-je à Lia en la prenant par le bras.

Elle se tient à son bâton d'une main en tenant son sabre de l'autre. Bizarrement, elle semble brusquement aller mieux. Elle me dépasse en boitant légèrement et je ferme la marche.

Je déteste rapidement cette impression d'être tout le temps suivit ou espionné de toute part. Mais nous n'avons pas fait cinquante mètres que le nain s'arrête.

- Par tous les trésors amassés par mes ancêtres !

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il voit et j'en reste bouche bée.

À la lumière de sa lampe vient d'apparaître un lourd mur de briques à moitié en ruines. Derrière lui, on distingue à la lueur incertaine de la lampe les contours d'un édifice quelconque, lui aussi en grande partie effondré. Je m'approche à mon tour et devine que le mur se poursuite encore un bon bout vers la droite tandis qu'à ma gauche s'ouvre une grande porte sous laquelle passe un petit chemin pavé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demande Lia.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr… dit le nain.

- On dirait une ville fortifiée non ? dis-je.

- Sous terre ? demande Lia. Il aurait été beaucoup plus pratique de creuser de postes de garde dans les tunnels y menant plutôt que de fortifier la cité au fond de son trou.

- Bien que ça me navre, je suis forcé d'être d'accords avec l'elfe. De plus, mon peuple n'a jamais bâti de semblables édifices. C'est trop… Vide.

- Vous ne vouliez pas plutôt dire « trop aéré » Trolf ?

- C'est ça, gamin ! Je ne trouvais plus l'expression adéquate. Et puis, toute ces fioritures sur les murs. Non, décidément cet ouvrage n'a pas été dessiné par des nains.

- Dans ce cas, par qui ? questionne Lia. Et dans quel but ?

Trolf hésite et semble inspecter les lieux du regard quand tout à coup, il se précipite vers le chemin pavé.

- Hey ! dis-je ne me lançant à sa poursuite. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

- J'ai vu un truc bouger ! me lance le nain en continuant à courir.

Je pousse un juron quand je le vois tourner au niveau de l'arche et s'engouffrer dessous.

_À ce rythme là je vais le perdre !_

- Attendez ! s'exclame Lia.

Ça me revient qu'à ce moment qu'elle ne peut plus courir. Je plante les pieds au sol au moment où j'arrive devant la voûte.

_Fait chier ! Ou je perds Trolf ou je sème Lia. C'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre._

Je regarde à l'intérieur des ruines, mais je n'aperçois que la lumière de la lampe du nain qui s'estompe dans une ruelle transversale.

_Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il court vite._

Je réalise que je n'arriverais pas à le rattraper. Je décide plutôt d'attendre l'elfe qui arrive clopin-clopant en une sorte de parodie de course effrénée.

- Où est-il ? me demande-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Trop loin, réponds-je en désignant l'intérieur des ruines de mon épée.

- Il ne faut pas se séparer, déclare-t-elle après un bref instant.

- C'était pas dans mon intention.

- Parfait. Avançons prudemment.

Elle commence à s'aventurer dans les ruines et, bien que j'hésite à la laisser rester devant, je finit par penser qu'il vaut mieux que je l'aie sous le nez que de me retourner et me rendre compte trop tard qu'elle ne me suis plus.

_Je déteste ça ! Bordel de dieu, je déteste ça !_

Il règne une ambiance de tombeau dans le coin. L'air est plus humide qu'avant et une odeur de moisissures me fait froncer le nez.

Nous avançons le long de l'allée pavée, sans voir de traces du nain. Soudain, Lia sursaute au moment où j'entends un bruit d'éclaboussures.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Est-ce que le ciel est bleu ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu.

- Quel rapport avec le ciel ?

- Aucun. Oublie donc ce que je viens de dire.

Elle me regarde bizarrement, visiblement incapable de saisir qu'il s'agissait d'un trait d'humour.

- On avance ou on prend racine ? dis-je un brin énervé.

Elle repart après une seconde supplémentaire de réflexion. Je repart à sa suite et la suis tout je tant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

_À ce rythme, je vais me faire un torticolis._

Est-ce à cause de ça ou d'autre chose, en tout cas, je finis par lui rentrer dedans.

- Hé ! Regarde où tu vas !

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Je m'apprête à m'énerver pour de bon quand je remarque qu'elle est en nage. Elle souffle comme si elle venait de piquer le sprint de sa vie.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Mais rien, s'étonne-t-elle.

- Et tu penses peut-être que je vais te croire vu ton état ? On dirait un poisson hors de son ruisseau.

- Mais je te jure que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Je la regarde un moment dans les yeux. Elle ne peut pas savoir que je suis en train de fouiller dans sa tête des fois qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Mais tout ce que j'y découvre ce sont d'autres souvenirs dans des caves ou des lieux clos.

_Des lieux clos ?_

Je laisse mon idée faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. Ce que j'en retire me laisse une petite idée de diagnostique.

- Lia, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais un mauvais souvenir lié à un endroit fermé et sombre ?

- Pardon ?

Cette fois, j'ai une réponse claire et nette. Dans son esprit jaillit une image. J'y vois une réplique miniature de la fille que j'ai face de moi, mise sans trop de précaution dans un cachot ou je ne sais trop qu'elle cellule. D'après le souvenir, il semble que ce soit son père le responsable.

_Génial ! Elle est claustrophobe ! Mais je peux rien lui dire tant qu'elle ne me répond pas._

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demande-t-elle.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'anneau magique pour voir qu'elle est gênée. Elle détourne constamment le regard et rougis visiblement.

- Lia, je crois que je sais ce qui t'arrive, mais il faut que tu répondes à ma question.

Elle se met à se tortiller comme si elle avait une envie pressante.

_Mais tu vas accoucher un jour, oui ou merde !_

- En admettant que ce soit le cas, finit-elle par répondre. Qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ?

_Mon Dieu merci ! Merci de lui avoir donné trois sous d'intelligence pour me répondre._

- Si c'est effectivement le cas, pour reprendre ton expression, j'ai le plaisir de t'apprendre que tu es claustrophobe.

- Closto.. C'est quoi ça ?

- Claustrophobe. Tu as peur des endroits sombres et confinés. Genre grottes, mines, cellules…

J'observe attentivement sa réaction au mot cellule. Et ben je ne suis pas déçu. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a perdu toutes ses couleurs à la mention de ce simple mot.

_Bon, quand Lia encore petite, papa enfermer elle dans cellule et maintenant bibi se taper le résultat. Génial ! Ha, ha, ha, je me marre ! Seigneur, tu n'es qu'un connard, un sadique à l'esprit tellement tordu qu'une pelote de fil n'aurait rien à t'envier. On dirait un gosse qui joue avec une loupe sur une fourmilière. Et la faute à pas de chance, c'est moi la fourmi en dessous._

Je pousse un immense soupir d'exaspération.

- Seigneur, pourquoi moi ? dis-je ne m'adressant au plafond.

Il fallait que je la sorte celle-là. Je n'aurais pas pu la retenir plus longtemps. Et en plus, Lia aussi regarde en l'air.

_Crétine !_

- Si tu vois quelque chose là-haut, prière de me faire signe, dis-je en passant devant.

- Quoi ? Mais… Faust, qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

- Rien du tout !

J'enrage tellement que quand je me retourne enfin, je remarque que je suis reparti trop vite et qu'elle est une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière moi à essayer de me rattraper sans y parvenir.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?_

- Dans un moment, je vais finir par croire que j'irais plus vite en te portant.

- Si tu essaies, je te frappe ! menace-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

_Dans le genre menaces, j'ai vu mieux et plus convainquant... C'est quoi ç…_

Je crois bien que mes réflexes ont agis avant que je me rende bien compte de ce que c'était. Je la pousse brutalement et elle tombe en arrière. Mais avant d'avoir put protester, une grosse pierre traverse l'espace qu'elle occupait peut avant et va s'écraser contre le sol un peu plus loin.

- Maudit, nous les maudissons ! s'exclame une voix raque dans l'obscurité.

Un cri de guerre retenti à ce moment-là.

- POUR LES MONTS DE FER !

Une chose saute par-dessus un mur en ruine qui bordait la rue tandis que ledit mur semble exploser sous un impact pour le moins violent.

_On a retrouvé le nain au moins._

- Trolf !

- Attrape cette chose gamin ! me lance-t-il en sautant par-dessus les restes du mur qu'il vient d'exploser.

Au milieu du chemin, une créature toute courbée, à la peau gris sale, dotées de membres disproportionnés et portant un simple pagne nous regarde avec une expression haineuse sur un visage aux yeux trop grand.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ? dis-je en m'en approchant précautionneusement, mon arme à la main.

- J'en sais rien, réponds le nain en se mettant derrière elle. Mais elle est rusée et sournoise !

- Sales ! Oui, tous ! Ils sont méchants ! Et nous les haïssons ! dit la chose en tournant sur elle-même comme un animal acculé.

_Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ?_

- Grands et vilains ! Nous les maudissons ! Précieux.

_Précieux ? Ce serait…_

La chose semble alors tousser, ou s'éclaircir la gorge, au choix. Mais ça c'est un personnage dont je me suis souvenu.

_Gollum !_

- Trolf, saisissez-le vivant !

- On va déjà voir si on arrive à le prendre tout court !

Sur ce, le nain s'élance, son marteau brandit bien haut au-dessus de sa tête.

_Il va le tuer s'il le touche !_

Fort heureusement, l'ex-détenteur de l'anneau unique évite facilement l'attaque qui fracasse quelques pavés au sol et tente de saisir le nain au cou. Je me précipite pour l'aider et réussi à saisir Gollum à mon tour pour lui plaquer ma lame sous la gorge.

- La fête est finie. Maintenant tu vas lâcher Trolf avant que je te taille un sourire dans la gorge.

La misérable petite chose n'avait pas réussi à bien saisir le cou du nain et s'était plutôt emmêlé dans sa barbe. Sitôt qu'il l'a lâché, je lui fais une clé de bras et le plaque au sol. Pour une fois que mes cours d'Aïkido me servent à quelque chose.

- Lia, donne-moi une cor…de.

Elle ne m'avais pas attendu et s'était mise à fouiller dans son sac sur mon dos au moment où je commençais à lui parler. Elle me tends une corde toute blanche l'instant suivant.

- Merci.

Malgré toutes les tentatives de Gollum pour se dégager de moi, je finis quand même par lui lier les mains dans le dos. Mais, alors que je finis à peine de faire mon nœud, il se plaint que la corde le brûle.

- Si tu t'étais pas autant débattu elle serait pas trop serrée, dis-je en serrant un bon coup pour appuyer mon propos.

- Ça nous brûle ! Libérez-nous d'elle !

- Soit ça nous jette des cailloux, soit ça gueule tellement que ça va rameuter tous les gobelins des environs, observe Trolf en jetant un regard mauvais à la chose qui se tortille à ses pieds.

- Il ne faut pas le tuer, dis-je en me mettant entre le nain et Gollum.

- Et pourquoi je te prie gamin ?

- Le magicien gris a des projets pour lui, dis-je sur un coup de tête.

Le nain ouvre brusquement des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Et Lia aussi à mon grand étonnement.

- Cette chose ? s'étonne le nain. Elle est à moitié folle et sans doute incapable de distinguer sa gauche de sa droite.

- Vous avez peut-être, voir même sûrement, raison Trolf. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'intervenir dans ses plans.

- Sur ce point, je veux bien te croire gamin. Mais on ne va pas se la trimballer dans l'espoir de tomber sur Tharkûn au détour d'une galerie.

- Qui sait ? dis-je en me rappelant que la communauté est censée passer par ces grottes.

- Je ne crois pas à un tel hasard, reprends le nain.

Gollum se fait plus insistant et gigotant au sol. Brusquement, Trolf lui met un coup de botte derrière le crâne. Aussitôt, le petit être gris se calme.

- Hé !

- Au moins, comme ça on évitera qu'il alerte tout ce qui vit dans ces cavernes, grogne le nain en relevant sa lampe pour reprendre sa marche.

Je le regarde passer, mon désaccord clairement visible dans mon regard. Mais, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je rengaine mon arme et charge Gollum sur mon épaule. J'avais déjà deux sacs, me voilà en plus avec une sorte de singe très moche à me trimballer.

_Elle est pas belle la vie ?_


	17. Chapter 17

**REMONTÉE EN CATASTROPHE**

Après sept repas et deux pauses dodo dans la ville fantôme.

_Marre de compter en heures que je vois pas défiler_

Nous sortons finalement de cet endroit infernal où nous nous sommes sans doute perdus plusieurs fois, malgré que Trolf nous affirme le contraire. Gollum nous a fait chier tout le long comme quoi la corde le brûlait, mais on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour se tenir tranquille. Moralité, il râle depuis un bon moment et j'ai juste envie de laisser le nain l'assommer encore une fois. Au moins, il serait silencieux. Lia s'est remis de sa foulure et marche à nouveau normalement, même si sa claustrophobie ne s'est pas tellement arrangée. Elle pousse un soupir de lassitude à fendre l'âme quand nous tombons à nouveau face à un escalier, mais qui monte celui-là.

- Chouette, on va enfin pouvoir sortir de ce trou à rats.

- Trou à rats ? sursaute le nain. Attention à comment tu parle de ce royaume gamin.

- Avec ce qu'on y trouve, je lui donne raison, intervient Lia en jetant un regard assassin à la petite créature que je tiens attachée devant moi.

- La méchante petite elfe est toujours fatiguée et elle nous regarde toujours méchamment, se lamente Gollum en regardant bizarrement Lia. Mais on lui a rien fait pourtant, mon précieux.

- Allez, avance au lieu de raconter des âneries, lui dis-je en lui tapotant le dos du plat de mon épée.

- Et tais-toi, tant que tu y es, rajoute le nain.

- Libérez-nous de la corde, et nous arrêterons d'avoir mal, gémit-il en avançant de sa manière assez spéciale.

- Pas question ! dis-je en m'énervant. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une oreille en moins.

De mon autre main, je tâte mon oreille gauche que cette saloperie a mordue en essayant de m'échapper quand, dans un geste de bonté, j'avais voulu desserrer ses cordes. Trolf me l'a enduite avec une sorte de pommade huileuse et m'a assurée que ça ne laisserait pratiquement pas de traces. Mais maintenant, je commence à comprendre l'envie de meurtre que Gollum suscite chez tous ceux qu'il rencontre.

Il continue à larmoyer dans son coin pendant encore trois pauses repas et une pause dodo quand enfin, le nain se décide à l'assommer pour la troisième fois depuis que nous l'avons ramassés. Certes, ça me rajoute une charge en plus, mais quel plaisir de voyager dans le calme. Même si en fait on finit par entendre Lia haleter plus qu'autre chose.

_Saloperie d'escaliers qui n'en finissent plus !_

- Hep, gamin.

- Quoi ?

- Réjouit-toi, on est arrivé en haut.

- Merveilleux.

_C'est moi ou bien on as mis moins de temps à monter qu'à descendre._

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas un palier ou le mauvais étage ?

- Je ne me pose pas la question, il n'y a qu'un chemin et il continue à plat.

- Enfin, soupire Lia en me rattrapant. Plus vite on sera sorti d'ici, mieux ce sera.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, marmonne-je pour moi-même.

Gollum recommence à bouger une fois que je suis en haut. Je le balance par terre avant qu'il essaie de me mordre.

- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi est-il méchant avec nous, mon précieux ?

- Devine un peu, sinistre pitre.

- Moins de bruit, se recommande le nain en tournant la tête vers nous. À partir de maintenant, nous pénétrons dans les zones contrôlées par nos ennemis. Le plus grand silence est de mise.

- Le bruit est notre ennemi, le silence est notre science, chantonne Gollum.

- La ferme ! dis-je en lui administrant une claque sur la tête.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi toujours frapper le pauvre Gollum ? dit-il avec un petit air innocent.

- Mais faites-le taire avant que je l'bute ! finis-je par exploser.

À nouveau, le poing vengeur du nain s'abat et réduit la chose au silence.

_Si c'est pas dommage de se faire mal à la main pour ça._

- Cette chose fait trop de bruit, gamin. On aurait dû s'en débarrasser en bas.

- Vous allez rire, mais je commence à la croire aussi.

- Ce n'est ni drôle ni le moment Faust, me fait remarquer Lia. Toi et cette chose faites plus de bruit qu'un groupe de semi-hommes affamés.

- Désolé, mais ce machin me mets les nerfs en pelote.

- Nous aussi, tu nous énerves à force de pester contre cette chose.

- Moi je trouve ça normal de râler contre un truc pareil, objecte le nain.

- Et toc, deux contre un.

- Mais qu'elle paire de gamin vous faites tous les deux ! s'exclame-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

On se regarde avec le nain.

- Vous trouvez qu'on fait gamin Trolf ?

- Non. Par contre, je la trouve idiote parce qu'elle va se perdre au premier croisement.

- Et merde ! Lia, attends-nous !

- Pas la peine de lui courir après, c'est en se brûlant que les enfants apprennent que le feu est dangereux.

- C'est pas en la perdant que je vais m'en sortir. Lia ! Revient ici espèce de tête de mule ! dis-je en me précipitant à sa poursuite, suivit de près par le nain.

Il me faut un bon moment de pourparlers pour la calmer ponctué d'un moment nécessaire au réassomage de Gollum.

_Depuis que je le trimballe j'ai une charge double de poids et d'emmerdes. Le grand enseignement de tout ça : derrière chaque emmerdeur se cache un boulet !_

Et l'interminable chemin continue. Mais lors de la pause suivante, Lia nous regarde avec une mine de déterré.

- Tu t'es encore fait mal quelque part ? lui demande-je d'un ton agacé.

- Non, mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que nous n'avons plus de nourriture.

Cette fois, c'est mon tour de la regarder tristement. Déjà que je trouvais qu'elle mangeait pas beaucoup, maintenant on as plus de vivres. Personnellement, sauter un repas ou deux, ça peux encore passer, même si je réalise bien que j'ai grillé beaucoup d'énergie ces derniers temps à transporter autant sur mon dos. Quant à Trolf il a sans doute de quoi tenir encore autant que moi.

- On a toujours de la flotte, dis-je. Au pire on se remplira l'estomac avec.

- La seule chose que ça va nous faire, c'est nous donner envie d'aller au petit coin, réplique le nain d'un ton maussade. Et crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé.

- Pas faux, suis-je obligé de convenir.

On se couche sur nos estomacs vides lors de la pause de cette nuit. Gollum tente encore de faire des siennes pendant le tour de garde de Trolf, mais celui-ci le réexpédie au panier à coups de pieds au cul.

Après la pause dodo, nous repartons presque en silence. Cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mes forces pour faire taire le chantonnement intempestif de cette sale petite créature. Nous progressons encore quelques temps quand le nain nous fait nous engager dans un escalier qui monte. Arrivé en haut, après quelques minutes au plus de marche, nous débouchons dans une salle extrêmement vaste où s'alignent des piliers de pierres monumentaux à perte de vue.

- Les gamins, bienvenue au grand Royaume des nains, de Cavenain.

J'en reste bouche bée. Malgré l'éclat poussé au maximum de nos lampes à huiles, je peine à distinguer le plafond. Quand aux colonnes de pierre, elles doivent être assez épaisses pour y loger environ l'équivalent de quatre ou cinq cabines téléphoniques de large.

- C'est gigantesque, s'ébahi Lia.

- Gigantesque, c'est juste le prénom, ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'extasier.

- Oui… C'est le plus grand de nos royaumes, soupire Trolf avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix.

- En tout cas, c'est grandiose…

- Magnifique, finit enfin par lâcher notre accompagnatrice.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, seul le chantonnement plaintif de Gollum vient rompre le silence admiratif qui s'est abattu sur notre groupe. Un spectacle pareil, ça vous laisse sur le cul. Surtout quand vous prenez conscience que ce sont des créatures aussi petites que ça qui l'ont bâti. Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour effectuer un tel travail ? Combien de nains y ont participé ? En admirant un ouvrage pareil, je ne peux qu'éprouver de l'admiration pour cette race vraiment extraordinaire. Là, ou les personnes pour qui a été construite cette salle devaient être tellement hors du commun que je doute que même les meilleurs humains méritent qu'on se donne tant de mal pour eux. Tant de majesté dans une construction aussi colossale. Je crois bien que les meilleurs architectes de chez moi sont incapables d'inspirer un tel sentiment de grandeur avec une simple salle remplie de piliers.

- Tu as entendu, mon précieux ?

Je me tourne vers gollum.

_Il pouvait pas se taire trois secondes lui !_

- Quoi encore ? dis-je dans un grognement lourd de menaces.

- Mon précieux les a entendu.

- Entendu quoi ? Les courants d'air dans ta tête pleine de vent ?

- Chut vous deux ! s'exclame le nain.

Je me tais, plus par réflexe que par envie. Et j'entends effectivement quelque chose. On dirait des coups de tambours assourdis. Le rythme s'accélère sensiblement à chaque nouveau coup.

- C'est quoi ?

- Des ennuis, me dit le nain en dégainant son marteau. Ne traînons pas ici !

Trolf part le long d'une rangée de colonnes à un rythme bien supérieur à celui que nous avions adopté jusqu'ici.

Lia dit quelque chose en elfique, au ton je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un juron. L'instant d'après, elle me dépasse en adoptant un pas qui se situe entre la marche et la course. Puis, c'est au tour de Gollum qui commence à s'agiter au bout de sa laisse. Et je réalise qu'il me tire en direction du nain.

_Si même lui veut foutre le camp, je commence à penser que c'est nécessaire._

Je me mets à suivre à mon tour. Mais après quelques pas, je réalise vite que le nain n'a pas juste augmenté le rythme. Il a carrément commencé à courir et Lia aussi.

- Saloperie ! Et moi qui n'étais pas fan de la course d'endurance !

Pourtant, je m'y colle avec un zèle qui aurait fait plaisir à mon prof de gym. Bientôt, c'est moi qui tire Gollum au bout de sa ficelle. Quelque part sur ma gauche, les coups de tambours se sont transformés en roulement continu et je perçois également des petits cris aigus. Comme si on avait dérangé une nichée de hyènes furieuses.

- Courez aussi vite que vous pouvez ! se met à beugler le nain en augmentant encore la cadence.

Lia se baisse soudainement et se met à courir à toute jambe, plaçant ainsi une accélération qui la porte au niveau de Trolf en quelques pas. Moi, de mon côté je ne peux pas aller plus vite sans faire tomber Gollum et devoir le traîner après. Il me revient alors que la communauté est censée la rencontrer pour la première fois dans ces cavernes.

Je sort mon épée et tranche la corde tendue entre nous. Beaucoup plus libre de mes mouvements d'un coup, j'accélère à mon tour en jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil à mon prisonnier.

Gollum manque de s'empêtrer dans ses liens, mais il se rattrape à la dernière minute. Il change rapidement de direction et disparais derrière un pilier.

_J'espère qu'il va s'en tirer. Je n'ai pas très envie de devoir courir après les hobbits pour les emmener au Mordor parce qu'une erreur de jugement de ma part aurait empêché ce truc de faire son boulot dans cette histoire._

Je remarque à ce moment un autre mouvement sur ma droite. L'instant d'après, je vois une sorte de masse grouillante de créatures noirs lancée à mes trousses.

_COURS AU LIEU DE TE POSER DES QUESTIONS CRÉTIN !_

Je me lance dans le sprint de ma vie. Devant moi, le nain et l'elfe continuent de caracoler en tête avec une bonne longueur d'avance sur ma personne. Avance que je n'arrive pas à restreindre et même pas non plus à maintenir. Ces deux-là, il leur pousse des ailes quand ils en ont besoin !

Les bruits derrière moi se font de plus en plus proche et insistant. Comme une chasse au renard dont le cor viendrait d'annoncer la mise à mort.

_JE VAIS QUAND MÊME PAS CREVER ICI !_

Les bruits derrière moi s'intensifient encore, ils gagnent en volume et en netteté. Je coure déjà aussi vite que je peux et je sens mon sang battre à mes tempes à tel point que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur vas lâcher.

_PAS MAINTENANT CE SERAIT TROP CON !_

Je me rends compte alors un peu tard que je devrais lâcher du leste vu que je porte quand même deux sacs. Me maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, je me défais comme je peux des bretelles du sac que je porte sur le torse et le laisse tomber. Je me sens tout de suite plus léger, mais même si ça me permet de courir plus vite ce n'est de loin pas suffisant pour distancer mes poursuivants.

_Pas le choix ! Faut lâcher l'autre sac aussi !_

Cette fois encore, je me débrouille aussi vite que possible, mais je pense quand même à sauver mon bouclier dans la foulée. Cette fois, je n'ai plus que mes armes et le contenu de mes poches sur moi. Je gagne encore un peu en vitesse et je crois bien que j'arrive à maintenir la distance avec ceux qui me collent au train.

En relevant la tête, je constate alors que mes deux compagnons de route ont mis une distance plus que respectable entre eux et moi. À vue de pif, je dirais presque cent mètres. Et encore, je n'ai jamais été doué pour estimer les distances. Lia a réussi à dépasser le nain qui la talonne quand même de près.

Je décide de ne pas gaspiller mon souffle à jurer et continue de courir en soufflant comme un bœuf. Je sens que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme et c'est sans doute ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Si je m'arrête, je ne pourrais jamais faire face à tant de ces choses si elles sont belliqueuses comme le pense le nain. Mais, croire qu'elles vont juste m'inviter à prendre le thé vu l'aspect qu'elles ont, ce serait être un imbécile heureux.

Tout d'un coup, un mur apparaît à la lumière vacillante des lampes de l'elfe et du nain, avec une porte percée en face de nous.

L'elfe et le nain s'y engouffrent sans hésiter et tournent le coin la seconde suivante. De mon côté, je fais tout ce que je peux pour me forcer à continuer à courir, mais chaque pas me semble de plus en plus dur. Mes jambes protestent vivement et j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes articulations grincer. Mais la peur de me faire rattraper est une motivation qui doit valoir tout les dopants du monde.

Je ne suis plus qu'a quelques mètres quand mon corps me fait défaut. Je manquais déjà de souffle en temps normal et je suis convaincu que la clope y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Mais là brusquement, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Sous le choc, je suis presque convaincu que mon cœur a manqué un battement. Un stupide réflexe de conservation me fait planter les pieds pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Je ne comprends que l'instant d'après que je viens de faire une connerie monumentale.

Le temps de me retourner, la première de ces choses est sur moi.

Heureusement que j'avais gardé mon équipement en main. J'intercepte de justesse le premier coup avec mon bouclier et je riposte d'un coup d'estoc. Je sens une brève résistance, puis ma lame s'enfonce dans cette chose comme dans du beurre. Une autre créature saute par-dessus son congénère, son arme levée bien haute au-dessus de sa tête. À nouveau, je lève mon bouclier en avant pour parer le coup, mais la puissance n'a rien de comparable avec la dernière fois et je vacille sous le choc. Mais je réussi à garder mon assise pour riposter, je tente un nouveau coup d'estoc, mais la chose pare à son tour avec un bout de métal noir tout tordu qui doit aussi lui servir de bouclier. Je fais un pas en arrière pour me désengager et je remarque à la dernière seconde un autre assaillant qui me fonce dessus depuis le côté. Je déplace à nouveau mon bouclier pour l'arrêter. Cette chose vient s'écraser dessus de tout son poids et je manque à nouveau de perdre l'équilibre. Mais j'ai fait une terrible erreur en ouvrant ainsi ma garde. La créature en face de moi en profite et m'assène un coup du tranchant de son arme sur mon bras qui tient le bouclier.

La douleur fuse et je pousse un hurlement de douleur. Je sens ma prise sur la lanière de cuir se desserrer d'un coup. Dans mon esprit embrumé de douleur, je diagnostique que je dois avoir plusieurs tendons de tranchés.

Je tente une riposte maladroite avec mon arme, mais je manque ma cible.

Quelque chose jaillit sur la gauche et m'attrape par mon seul bras encore valide.

Je tourne la tête juste assez vite pour voir une créature qui doit bien faire trois mètres de haut avec des petits yeux stupides et une peau grise et flasque. Puis, la chose me soulève par le bras quasiment sans le moindre effort et me lance contre le mur à plusieurs mètres de là. À nouveau, mon atterrissage est loin d'être réussi et je sens encore plus de douleur affluer à mon cerveau. Mon dos doit être en morceau après un coup pareil.

_Fait chier !_

Je me relève sur un coude et tousse pour me dégager les voies respiratoires. Je crache une grosse quantité de sang et je sens mon corps se refroidir.

_Hémorragie interne importante. Merde, je vais plus tenir longtemps. Je sens déjà mon corps s'engourdir sous ma taille._

Je devine un mouvement dans le coin de mon champ de vision. Le temps de tourner la tête, un pied enroulé dans des bandelettes crasseuses vient s'écraser sous mon menton. Le coup me fait rouler sur moi-même et je me trouve face au plafond.

- Merde !

- Tu vas souffrir humain !

Une de ces choses lève un marteau grossier au-dessus de moi.

J'interpose mon bouclier à la dernière seconde, mais il échappe à ma main et s'en vas disparaître hors de vue. Le coup est détourné de justesse, mais je me le ramasse dans l'avant-bras. Le craquement que j'entends est plus effrayant que toute la douleur qui revient à nouveau à la charge.

_Je ne veux pas crever… Pas maintenant…_

- Hep les gars ! On a attrapé un humain !

_Je veux rentrer chez moi… Revoir mes parents…_

- On va pouvoir s'amuser ! Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas dérouillé nos instruments de torture.

_Mon frère… Mes sœurs…_

- C'est vrais ! Krog sera content.

_Mes amis… Tous…_

Progressivement, je sens de moins en moins la douleur, juste une frustration qui grandit rapidement.

_Ce n'est pas juste…_

Elle grandit. J'entends à peine ces saloperies énumérer toutes les horreurs qu'elles veulent me faire subir.

_Je ne vais pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça !_

J'active mon anneau et je sens de l'énergie s'en écouler.

_Je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !_

Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie, j'ouvre les vannes en plus grands.

_Quelqu'un va payer pour ce que j'ai enduré !_

De plus en plus d'énergie afflue, je sens ma frustration se transformer en colère. Cette colère me brûle les tripes au même titre que toute l'énergie que je sens venir.

_Et pas qu'une personne !_

Les sons me reviennent, plus net qu'avant. La vision aussi, je n'ai jamais aussi bien distingué les couleurs de toute ma vie.

_Ils vont tous payer !_

Ma douleur a complètement disparu, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je viens d'endurer n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_Je vais les tuer…_

Je me relève, à l'étonnement général des choses en face de moi. Je les fixe de toute ma hauteur. Ces petites créatures sont méprisable vu de là.

_Tous les tuer…_

Elles ne vont plus aussi vite qu'avant. On dirait une bande de comédiens qui miment des tentatives d'attaque au ralenti.

_Tuer…_

Je lève mon bras armé à mon tour. La situation me semble comique. Moi qu'on croyait abattu, me voilà en train de m'en prendre à une multitude telle que malgré ma meilleure vision je ne parviens pas à la dénombrer. Je souris effrontément. Décidément cette situation est trop drôle.

_TUER !_

Je balance mon épée de droite à gauche. Je vois ces choses quitter le sol, toute tranchées en deux au niveau de l'abdomen.

J'entends une sorte de cri d'effroi monter du groupe rassemblé autour de moi. Mais, peu m'importe après tout. Je fais un pas en avant, puis un autre et je recommence à faucher tous ce qui bouge dans mon champ d'action. Une nouvelle fois, les morceaux volent en tout sens, mais je ne vais pas me stopper pour autant.

_TUER ! TUER !_

C'est si simple. Deux pas, je frappe. Deux pas, je frappe…

_TUER ! TOUS LES TUER !_

Deux pas, je frappe. Deux pas, je frappe. Deux pas… Tiens, ce truc-là est plus gros.

_AUCUN NE DOIT SURVIVRE !_

Je lève la tête. Ce machin bave comme un attardé en faisant des gestes grossiers. On dirait un énorme bébé très moche avec sa peau grise.

_CETTE FOIS, C'EST À VOTRE TOUR D'AVOIR MAL !  
_Cette chose balance ses bras comme si elle voulait me mettre une claque du revers de sa monstrueuse main boudinée. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Celui qui va se ramasser une claque ici, c'est elle.

_PAS DE QUARTIERS !_

Je fais un petit saut et me voilà déjà à hauteur de sa toute petite tête.

_PAS DE PITIÉ !_

Je balance mon épée de haut en bas cette fois. Une traînée rouge apparaît entre les deux yeux de ce monstre qui ne doit même pas encore avoir compris qu'il est mort.

_CREVE !_

Je n'ai plus besoin de m'en occuper. Je me sers de ce cadavre comme d'un tremplin et je fais un bond qui me ramène au milieu de la masse grouillante. Je vais pouvoir reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté.

_À MORT ! À MORT ! À M…_

Une lueur blanche aveuglante envahi la pièce. Je n'y vois plus rien, juste un grand flou éclatant. Brusquement, je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds. Le temps de le réaliser, je heurte quelque chose de dur. Je saisi à peine une vision d'un mur de pierre qui se fracasse littéralement sous l'impacte de mon corps avant de subir un nouveau choc. Cette fois, c'est au sol que je continue mon étrange voyage aérien. Je tombe comme une masse et m'écrase avec une telle force qu'à nouveau, je vois la pierre se fracturer comme si on avait tiré au canon dessus. Un nuage de poussière m'entoure, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne sens plus la moindre parcelle d'air dans mes poumons et des signaux confus parviennent à mon cerveau comme quoi je n'ai plus un seul os en bon état. Pourtant, je ne ressens plus mon corps. La douleur qui me semblait avoir été écarté a soudain disparu. Mes membres refusent de m'obéir, mes oreilles bourdonnent comme un nid de guêpes en colère et mes yeux ne me montrent plus que des paysages qui deviennent de plus en plus flous à une vitesse ahurissante.

_QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !_

À travers mes yeux qui perdent leur sensibilité, la lumière blanche regagne soudain en intensité. Je sens une chaleur étrange m'envahir. Elle n'est pas agréable. C'est poisseux comme de la sève chauffée, c'est désagréable et dégoûtant. Elle parcoure mon corps et remonte vers ma tête. Soudain, j'ai l'impression qu'un voile noir s'abat sur moi.

Tout devient noir…

Tout devient froid…

Si froid…

Si…

Froid…


	18. Chapter 18

**RETOUR À LA NORMAL**

Le réveil est difficile, voir même légèrement douloureux. Me redresser en position assise dans le lit m'est pénible et je dois m'exécuter à gestes lents et précautionneux.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, constate une voix grave.

Je cligne des paupières pour éclaircir ma vision. Au début, je n'aperçois qu'une grande et vague forme blanche. Mais ma vision s'adapte rapidement et je vois en face de moi un très grand homme avec de longs cheveux blanc, d'épais sourcil noirs, une grande barbe blanche et un regard bleu et froid. Je constate qu'il est vêtu d'une grande robe complètement blanche elle aussi.

- Te souvient-tu de moi ? demande-t-il avec un sourire amical, voir presque paternel.

- Je… Non, réponds-je après un instant d'hésitation.

En fait, je ne me souviens de rien. Pas même de mon prénom.

- Je m'en doutais, soupire-t-il tristement. Tu as reçu un vilain coup sur le crâne mon garçon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rappeler tout ce que tu savais. Aussi, commençons par le plus important. Je suis Saroumane, l'un des plus grands magiciens de cette terre et je suis également ton maître.

- Mon maître ?

Cette information ne trouve aucun écho dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs ont été engloutis par une sorte de liquide noir et impénétrable. Ils me semblent à portée de main. Mais en même temps, je répugne à aller les chercher sous cette masse sombre.

- Oui. Tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant quand je t'ai pris à mon service et tu m'as toujours servit avec zèle et efficacité. C'est pourquoi, je t'avais envoyé en mission chez nos ennemis. Mais il semble que tu aies été trahi par celui qui devait te permettre de t'infiltrer. Il m'apparaît maintenant clairement que ce prétendu traître à sa race jouait en fait double jeu. Son plan devait sans doute être prévu pour me priver de toi. Mais, par un miracle que je ne saurais décrire, il semble que tu aies réussi à leur échapper et revenir sur mes terres où une patrouille t'a retrouvé.

- J'ai été trahi ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, intervient le magicien blanc. C'est moi qu'on a abusé. Toi tu m'as obéis, en excellent serviteur que tu étais. Et que tu es toujours.

Je médite un moment sur ses paroles. Après tout, ce ne doivent pas être des mensonges puisque cet homme me traite avec la bienveillance de quelqu'un qui me connaît bien. Mais un doute me chiffonne.

- Vous souvenez-vous de mon nom ?

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement, mais il serait judicieux de ne plus l'utiliser. Nos ennemis le connaissent maintenant trop bien.

- Mais, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

- Je le constate en effet. Cependant, ce que tu ne sais pas, tu ne pourras pas le répéter si jamais on venait à te prendre. Les temps que nous vivons sont troubles et incertains. Le jour où tout se sera tassé, je te l'apprendrais. En attendant, tu seras Ekaros. Juste Ekaros.

- Ekaros…

Ce nom ne m'évoque rien. Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, puisque ce n'est pas le mien.

- Où suis-je ? fini-je par demander.

La pièce est faite de pierre noire qu'on dirait taillée d'un bloc. Cette salle semble être à l'angle d'un bâtiment car le mur ouest et sud présentent de nombreuses fenêtres à petits carreaux par lesquels je peux voir de larges panaches de fumée. Il n'y a qu'un lit, une penderie, un coffre, un bureau avec un encrier et une belle plume noire. Le seul élément insolite qui orne cette pièce est une boule de cristal vert translucide sur le bureau. Peut-être un ornement quelconque.

- Dans ta chambre, me réponds Saroumane. Tu n'as jamais eu le goût des extravagances malgré que j'aie mit de grands moyens à ta disposition.

- Et ma chambre, elle se situe où ? Au troisième, deuxième, premier étage ?

- Au sixième étage, bien qu'il soit dur de juger vu de l'extérieur. Cette grande tour est ma demeure. Ses constructeurs lui ont donné le nom d'Orthanc et on dressé autour d'elle une large enceinte de pierre noire qui délimite ma propriété, l'Isengard.

Cette fois, j'ai une sorte d'écho dans ma tête. J'en mettrais pas ma main au feu, mais il me semble avoir déjà entendu ces noms-là. C'est plutôt bon à savoir à mon avis.

- Maintenant, lève-toi Ekaros. Nous avons beaucoup de travail.

Cette petite conversation m'a remis la tête en place et je me sens soudain plein d'énergie. Je sors de mon lit et constate à ce moment que je ne porte qu'une chemise de nuit noire aux bords brodés de fils d'argent. Puisque je suis dans ma chambre, j'en déduis que, logiquement, mes habits doivent se trouver dans l'armoire. Je vais l'ouvrir et y découvre en effet une tenue complète. Sous-vêtements, pantalon, chemise, bottes et cape. Tout est noir dans ma garde-robe, sauf la cape qui est affublé d'une grande main blanche dans le dos.

- C'est mon emblème, réponds Saroumane à ma question muette. L'emblème de la main blanche. Craint et respecté à travers toute la Terre du Milieu. Et souvient-toi bien que tu sers le magicien blanc.

- Je n'oublierais pas, lui dis-je en bouclant une ceinture à ma taille.

- Bien. Suis-moi à présent.

Il se tourne vers la porte et celle –ci s'ouvre toute seule.

Bien que quelque chose me murmure que ça ne vas pas, je ne m'étonne pas outre mesure et suis mon maître dans le vaste escalier de sa tour. Nous descendons plusieurs étages avant d'arriver dans ce qui semble être un grand hall d'entrée. Par la porte à double battant ouverte, je vois des dizaines de petites créatures s'agiter à l'extérieur, tirant des arbres vers des trous dans le sol.

- Depuis peu, l'Isengard s'est mis en marche. Les orques des Monts Brumeux ont accouru à mon appel et ont déjà commencé les travaux.

- Les travaux ?

- Je t'en avais parlé avant que tu ne partes. Nous allons créer une grande armée ici même. Ou plutôt, sous nos pieds pour être plus exact.

- Une armée ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Ta mémoire a vraiment été cruellement endommagée mon garçon, me dit le magicien en se tournant vers moi avec un regard emprunt de tristesse. Je suis au regret de te rappeler que nous sommes en guerre. Les Rohirrims, ou si tu préfères dire les hommes du Rohan…

- Allons-y pour Rohirrims.

- Bien. Les Rohirrims disais-je, sont dans l'erreur. Leur roi est vieux et sénile. Par-dessus le marché, il est devenu paranoïaque avec le temps et il s'imagine maintenant que je complote pour le renverser de son trône. C'est ce qui m'a forcé à faire un pacte avec des créatures aussi répugnantes que ces orques. Aussi puissant que je sois, je ne peux continuer à m'occuper des affaires de la Terre du milieu tout en protégeant ma demeure en même temps. Il me faut fixer des priorités et mon devoir envers tous les peuples libres passe avant tout. C'est pourquoi, pendant un temps du moins, je vais te demander d'administrer les préparatifs.

- Administrer… Je regrette, mais je ne me souviens pas…

- Avoir appris ? C'est normal. Je ne t'ai pas appris à gérer des travaux de cette ampleur. Mais, quand on prend le temps d'y réfléchir, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Et si tu as des questions, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser l'orbe sur ton bureau. Celui-ci te permettra d'entrer en contact avec moi quand je serais dans mon laboratoire.

- Ha ? Bon, si vous le dites…

- Parfait. Ha, et une dernière chose. Tu le savais déjà avant, mais puisque ta mémoire te fait défaut, je vais te le redire. La seule pièce où tu ne peux pas aller et venir à loisir est mon laboratoire. Tu as déjà été punis plusieurs fois étant petit quand tu as voulu y fouiner en mon absence. Je ne voudrais pas que tes soucis actuels me forcent à sévir comme autrefois.

- Bien compris, mais où est le laboratoire déjà ?

- Tout en haut des escaliers, les derniers étages de la tour forment mon laboratoire.

- Très bien, j'ai compris.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Toi, dit mon maître en arrêtant une petite créature verdâtre qui se déplaçait à moitié courbée.

- Monseigneur ? dit-elle de sa voix grinçante.

- Vas me chercher Garshok.

- Bien monseigneur.

La chose me jette un coup d'œil qui ne me dit rien qui vaille avant de partir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon maître n'apprécie pas ces choses. Mais il semble que les événements nous forcent un peu la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre orque qui se tient plus droit que l'autre vient faire une sorte de révérence devant Saroumane. Ce dernier se tourne alors vers moi.

- Ekaros, je te présente Garshok. Il est le contremaître des orques ici présents et est un bon architecte.

- Enchanté, dis-je d'un ton un peu froid.

- Moi de même, répond-t-il avec un sourire mielleux.

- Garshok, je t'ai déjà parlé de mon homme de main. Tu sais que dorénavant c'est à lui que tu rendras des comptes et demandera des autorisations. Je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer en détail tout ce que nous avons prévu en son absence.

- C'est un honneur, reprends celui-ci.

Cette chose me semble trop servile pour qu'elle soit honnête. Ses bonne manières cachent quelques choses j'en suis presque sûr. Mais j'ignore pourquoi je me mets à penser ainsi.

- Ekaros, je connais ton aversion pour les orques et je sais aussi que tu ne leur fais jamais parfaitement confiance. Mais cet élément est spécial. À lui tu peux lui accorder pleine et entière confiance. Crois-moi, je m'en suis chargé personnellement.

Entendre mon maître compatir au fait que ce truc n'est pas du tout agréable a regarder me renforce dans mon avis qu'il me connaît bien. Je dois pouvoir lui faire confiance, même si j'aime pas le personnel.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, propose l'orque en faisant une nouvelle courbette.

- Pour aller où ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de me méfier.

- Pour vous faire part de l'avancée des travaux, jeune maître.

- Va seulement, me dit Saroumane. J'ai également du travail. Nous nous verrons ce soir pour dîner et nous parlerons alors.

- Bien, dis-je avant d'emboîter le pas de l'orque.

La propriété de mon maître est plus grande que ce que j'aurais cru. Garshok m'explique que l'enceinte forme un cercle parfait de près d'un kilomètre six de diamètre. A l'intérieur, les chemins ont été tracés de sorte à figurer une étoile géante et des arbres avaient été plantés. Il me rappelle aussi que les orques n'aiment pas la lumière du jour et qu'ils sont en train de creuser des galeries sous la surface pour y demeurer et y travailler. Partout où mon regard se pose, je vois des orques grouiller comme des fourmis, occupés à travailler le bois qu'ils viennent d'abattre.

Nous faisons le tour de l'enceinte et je constate qu'une bonne quantité d'orques y ont également pris position, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Ces remparts ont étés taillés pour des humains ou en tout cas des créatures plus grandes que ces choses à l'allure simiesque. En cas d'attaque, leur défense sera sans doute plus symbolique que réellement efficace.

Ensuite, on me fait visiter les premières grottes en état de fonctionner. Il y règne une chaleur infernale en raison des forges qui y fonctionnent en permanence.

- Nous n'avons encore qu'une seule forge digne de ce nom, mais elle sert uniquement à nous fournir les clous et les autres pièces de métal nécessaire à l'édification des installations que nous sommes en train de creuser.

- Je vois, dis-je peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

Nous croisons plusieurs groupes d'orques en chemin et tous me jettent des regards haineux. Ça ne contribue pas à me mettre plus à l'aise. Cependant, je trouve de bon ton de leur rendre leurs coups d'œil. Sauf que je n'y mets aucune hostilité, mais du mépris pur et simple. Il me semble que c'est la meilleure attitude à adopter.

Le tour des tunnels est très vite fait. Les installations sont encore très sommaires et pratiquement tout a besoin d'être fait ici.

_Je sens que je ne vais pas avoir le temps de m'emmerder._

Soudain, j'entends une voix dans le vent qui commence à se lever. Je regarde de gauche comme de droite, mais ne vois que les orques qui s'agitent dans l'air froid. Le vent commence à se faire de plus en plus fort et je crains un moment qu'une tempête ne se prépare.

- Notre maître est entré en action, me dit alors Garshok en pointant son doigt vers Orthanc. En me concentrant sur la tour, il me semble en effet que le son est plus net. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une mélopée aux accents funèbres et sinistres.

- Tu as raison, dis-je en resserrant ma cape contre moi. Et il n'est pas de bon ton que nous restions là à rien faire tandis que notre maître s'active.

Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la tour et monte les marches quatre à quatre vers ma chambre qui est aussi mon bureau semble-t-il. En chemin, je demande à Garshok de me décrire les travaux qu'il reste à faire, comment ils vont être faits et à quelle vitesse ils seront terminés.

- … C'est pourquoi, je crois que nous aurons finis le barrage sur l'Isen dans deux mois environs. Quant aux tunnels, il m'est difficile de me prononcer.

- C'est insuffisant, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Nous avons trop d'orques occupés à une surveillance inefficace des murs. Pioche dans ce contingent et ne laisse que le strict minimum pour couvrir toutes les directions et permettre une alerte rapide en cas de mouvement. Ensuite, je veux que tu regardes pour augmenter la cadence de taille du bois. J'ai vu que la creuse des tunnels est ralentie par le retard que prennent les bûcherons à tailler les poutres de soutènement. Trouve un moyen, mais j'exige que deux des six tunnels soient terminés avant la fin du mois. Ensuite, le barrage sur l'Isen doit nous permettre de ne pas noyer les grottes et alimenter les soufflets des froges. Il est donc primordial qu'il soit fini avant la création des forges définitives. Une fois les deux tunnels terminés, tous les orques ainsi libérés doivent être mis à l'édification de ce barrage. Tu as un mois et demi devant toi. Alors ne perds pas plus de temps !

- Bien, jeune maître.

L'orque se tourne vers la porte mais s'arrête au moment de sortir.

- Quoi encore ? dis-je dans un grognement peu engageant.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez revenu, jeune maître. Je n'avais pas assez d'autorité sur mes semblables. Un être aussi grand et fort que vous devrait pouvoir dresser plus facilement mes frères.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre et me contente d'hausser un sourcil surpris à cette tirade pour le moins incongrue. Mais l'orque sort en fermant la porte derrière lui et me laisse tranquille.

Je remarque ensuite que, bien que je sois revenu dans mon bureau, je ne sais pas trop bien ce que je suis censé y faire. Je fouille un peu dans ce qui a dû être mes affaires quand j'avais encore ma mémoire. Je trouve plusieurs livres traitants de tactique militaire, de l'édification de forteresse, de la défense de places fortes et d'autres encore sur les armes de siège, leur construction et leur entretien. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire je décide de les étudier avec le plus grand intérêt.

Au souper, je retrouve Saroumane dans une grande salle à manger. Celui-ci s'enquière poliment de ce que j'ai fait de ma journée. Je lui sers un petit aperçu des premières mesures que j'ai prise, mais lui fait part aussi que je n'ai plus su quoi faire du reste de la journée mis à part étudier les livres dans mes tiroirs.

- C'est normal. Dans une administration humaine, tu croulerais déjà sous la paperasse concernant les inventaires et les ordres de réquisition des matières premières. Mais ici, nous avons déjà tout le nécessaire, c'est pourquoi il n'est nul besoin d'inventaire quelconque. De plus, les orques sont une main-d'œuvre corvéable à souhait. Leur allégeance ne leur permet pas de se rebeller, même si nous avions envisagé de les faire travailler comme des esclaves. Ce qui n'est de loin pas le cas.

- Je vois.

Je n'ai pas vraiment entamé mon assiette à cause de la conversation, aussi je me concentre un peu plus sur son contenu. Menu du jour : volaille quelconque rôtie, pain et légumes étranges. Le tout n'est vraiment pas mauvais.

- Je remarque avec plaisir que tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes manières.

Je lève sur mon maître un regard interrogatif.

- Tu sais encore très bien te servir de tes couverts et ta façon de manger est bien aussi propre que ce que je t'ai enseigné.

- Ha, dis-je en regardant mon couteau et ma fourchette. Merci.

- Restaure-toi bien et surtout vas te coucher tôt. Nous avons des choses à discuter demain.

Je suis les conseils du magicien blanc avec attention et je file vite me coucher après l'avoir remercié pour mon repas.

Au moment de me déshabiller, je remarque le petit miroir à l'intérieur de ma commode et je décide de m'examiner un peu. Je suis rapidement sidéré par le nombre de cicatrices qui recouvrent mon corps. On pourrait croire que je viens de passer des mois dans une salle de torture. Seul mon visage semble avoir été épargné. Je remarque à ce moment que j'ai un œil vert et l'autre brun. Ce détail me semble étrange, mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Par contre, quand je me cache un œil et que je regarde seulement avec le vert, je me découvre la possibilité de faire des zooms formidables.

_Cet œil est mieux qu'une loupe. Je suis bien content de l'avoir._

Sur ce, je remet ma robe de chambre que je trouve relativement peu pratique et je me couche. Le sommeil ne vient pas tout de suite et j'ai le temps de penser que je préférerais avoir un pantalon et un pull léger pour dormir. Au moins, je n'aurais pas l'impression de me découvrir à chaque mouvement.


	19. Chapter 19

**REMISE À NIVEAU**

Dans les jours qui suivent, je passe très peu de temps hors de ma chambre. Mon maître me fournit une quantité de livres à lire qui commence à m'agacer. Au bout d'un moment, trop c'est trop. Je suis enterré sous les livres d'histoire, de géographie, d'étude politico-économiques, de traditions et de légendes de la terre du milieu. Sans compter tous les livres de stratégie militaire et de commandement de troupes.

« C'est long toute une vie à rattraper », m'a dit mon maître. Mais je commence à croire qu'il en profite un peu pour me refiler des trucs que je n'avais pas appris pour une raison ou une autre. Et il a beau être Saroumane, le magicien blanc, je vais lui faire savoir ma façon de penser au dîner de ce soir.

À ce moment, un nouveau mal de crâne m'assaille. Il semble que le coup que j'ai pris sur le chef en revenant me cause des douleurs récurrente. J'en ai fait par à mon maître, il y'a quelques jours. Et, le soir même, je recevais de lui une fiole contenant une potion aux reflets jaunasse et à l'odeur proprement écœurante. Le goût de ce truc est aussi affreux qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, mais mes maux de tête se calment rapidement dès que j'en avale une ou deux gorgées. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est ce liquide immonde ou bien autre chose, mais mon deuxième œil devient de plus en plus vert. De même, j'ai l'impression diffuse d'être en train de perdre quelque chose. Mais le plus énervant est que je ne sais toujours pas quoi.

Je fais part de ces deux observations à mon maître lors du souper.

- Je suis navré de te charger autant. Mais, maintenant plus que jamais, j'ai besoin que tu retrouves l'ensemble de tes capacités le plus tôt possible. Quand à ton impression de perte, je dois t'avouer que je craignais un effet secondaire de ce genre. Ma potion est très efficace pour tes maux de tête, mais il arrive parfois qu'elle ait un impact sur la mémoire à long terme. Comme tu n'avais jamais eu ce problème avant, j'apprends à l'instant que tu fais partie de cette petite minorité qui réagit plus que de raison à ma concoction. C'est ennuyant, je l'admets. Veux-tu que je voie s'il m'est possible de te trouver autre chose de moins violent ?

- Cela vous embêterait-il ?

- Assez, surtout en ce moment. Mais si tu me le demande, je m'en occuperais sitôt le repas terminé.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, sauf si je risque d'oublier ce que j'ai appris hier à force de boire cette potion.

- Ne t'inquiète de rien en ce cas. Elle ne va commencer que par les souvenirs les plus anciens. Mais, je crains qu'une fois les dégâts faits, même ma meilleure magie ne soit pas capable de récupérer les souvenirs détruits par ce procédé.

- Dans ce cas... Mais à quelle vitesse agit-elle ? Aurai-je oublié dix ans d'existence à la fin de la semaine ?

- Sûrement pas. Tu surestime grandement un simple remède pour la tête. S'il s'agissait d'une potion d'oubli, il est vrai que tu ne te souviendrais pas de ta propre mère en moins d'une heure. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit effet secondaire. Je te précise que ça dépends encore largement de la fréquence et des doses que tu ingurgite. Mais, je dirais que je dois pouvoir me libérer pour te faire un médicament moins violent d'ici la fin du mois, dans deux semaines environ. Tu ne devrais avoir oublié, au pire, que les souvenirs diffus de tes premières années de vie. Mais nous parlons là de souvenirs personnels. Ta façon de penser ou ta conscience ne seront en rien modifiées par leur perte. De même, ton vocabulaire appris à cette époque ne sera pas affecté.

- Dans ce cas, je vais attendre. En ce qui concerne les livres, je souhaiterais avoir le temps de souffler entre deux ouvrages dans la mesure du possible.

- T'ais-je dit que je voulais que tu les saches tous sur le bout des doigts à la fin de la semaine ? plaisante-t-il depuis le bout de la longue table. Prends ton temps pour réapprendre à ton rythme mon garçon. La seule limite que je t'impose est d'en savoir un maximum le plus rapidement possible. Mais si tu te sens trop las, fait autre chose pour te changer les esprits.

Je le regarde assez surpris. C'est vrais qu'il ne m'a jamais dit que je devais les avaler comme des pommes bien mûres. Pourquoi alors ais-je eu l'impression que je devais les lire le plus rapidement possible ?

- Faire autre chose ? Quoi donc ?

- Voilà une question surprenante de ta part, s'étonne mon maître. Depuis que tu es revenu ici, je ne t'ai pas revu mettre la main une épée ou sur une quelconque autre arme. T'estimes-tu donc si bon que tu n'aie plus besoin d'entraînement ?

_Une épée ? Oui, c'est vrai que ce mot me rappelle des mouvements, des gestes… L'épée m'est donc familière. Et bien, voilà un sport tout trouvé. Enfin… Presque._

- Sauf erreur de ma part, je n'ai pas vu la moindre lame depuis que je suis ici à l'exception des couteaux que nous utilisons pour manger et les haches des orques.

- Ha oui, bien sûr. J'avais oublié, pardonne-moi cette méprise. Ton arme a été cassée lors de ta fuite. Oui, il nous faut t'en trouver une autre.

Je reconnais alors une lueur dans son regard, celle qu'il a quand il vient d'avoir une idée qui le séduit.

- Mais que n'y ais-je pensé plus tôt ! J'ai en ces murs exactement ce qu'il te faut. Mais hélas, seulement encore à l'état d'ébauche.

- L'état d'ébauche ?

- Oui, une arme extraordinaire, tu peux me croire sur parole. Mais hélas, si les plans sont dessinés et les matériaux rassemblés, je manque des moyens adéquats pour forger une telle arme et surtout du temps nécessaire.

Ma curiosité est piquée au vif. Et je dois avouer que la perspective de posséder une arme puissante me séduit au plus haut point. Je ne connais pas assez la magie de Saroumane pour savoir exactement ce dont il est capable, mais je me prends à fantasmer sur une lame crépitant d'éclairs. Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où je tire une telle idée.

- Qu'entendez-vous au juste par "moyens adéquats" maître ?

- Il me faudrait une forge de première qualité, et bien que je dispose d'un petit atelier métallurgique au sous-sol, elle est loin d'être suffisante, quand à celle des orques, n'en parlons même pas. Elles n'ont de forge que le nom.

- Dommage, mais où pourrions-nous avoir accès à une telle installation, dis-je en lui adressant un regard curieux.

- Il y'a bien un endroit, mais il est loin et je n'ai guère le loisir de me déplacer en ce moment.

- Dites toujours.

- Je pensais à la grande forge du royaume des nains de Cavenain. Une installation de première ampleur et magnifiquement conservée malgré ses années d'abandons. Les gobelins chuchotent même que certaines nuits on entendrait les fantômes des plus grands forgerons nains continuer à s'activer sur leur enclumes.

- Superstition idiote, dis-je en la balayant d'un revers de bras.

- Je pense qu'il y'a un fond de vérité là-dessous.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- Vous croyez à ces sottises ?

- J'ai la preuve qu'elles existent, ces "sottises", me rembarre-t-il d'un air triomphant.

- La preuve ? Pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Je suis déjà entré en contact avec des fantômes, et ce à plusieurs reprises lors d'invocations et de rituels.

J'en reste muet.

- Donc les fantômes existent ?

- Je te le garanti et je ne suis pas loin de penser que cette grande forge est hantée.

- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi le serait-elle ? Un forgeron nain serait-il mort avant d'avoir finit l'ouvrage de sa vie ?

- Tu es perspicace. À part s'il lui reste un projet inachevé qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, il n'existe qu'une seule autre façon de retenir son âme dans ce monde. Être mort après avoir voué une haine farouche à tout ce qui vit. Ce sont les deux seules méthodes pour retenir son esprit ici-bas sous forme spectrale.

- Les voilà bien avancé, je n'ai jamais ouï-dire qu'un spectre pouvait toucher quoi que ce soit. Mais peut-être que je me trompe ?

- Non, tu es dans le vrai. Une âme en peine ne peut rien toucher de matériel et son passage à travers un être vivant laisse juste une impression de froid glacial, mais qui peut devenir mortelle si elle est prolongée.

- Et donc ?

- Tout l'avantage est là, un fantôme est déjà mort, et ne peut donc être tué à nouveau. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'impudent qui viendrait le déranger en son lieu de repos.

- Ha oui, donc la grande forge est hors d'accès.

- Loin de là, je connais les sortilèges qui immunisent contre cet effet appelé "poigne spectrale". Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, je songe que mon problème de temps libre pourrait bien être réglé par ce fantôme.

- Pardon ? Vous voulez qu'il forge mon arme à votre place ?

- Exactement.

- C'est absurde. Même en admettant que je sois immunisé à ses effets, ce fantôme ne peut rien prendre de matériel. Comment voulez-vous qu'il joue du marteau et de l'enclume dans son état actuel ?

- Mais avec des outils ayant également trépassé.

Un long silence s'installe.

- Je dois avoir manqué un chapitre, reprends-je enfin. Depuis quand des outils peuvent mourir ?

- Ils ne le peuvent pas. Mais en revanche, ils peuvent être envoyés dans le monde de l'au-delà pour être utilisable à notre forgeron.

- Bon. Et en admettant que je lui mette à disposition, forge, métaux et outils, je récupérerais le fantôme d'une épée ?

- C'est là ce qui est merveilleux.

- Je ne pourrais pas la manier.

- Si !

- Donc vous avez un moyen de la faire revenir dans ce monde ?

- Tu comprends vite.

- Comment ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment la ramèneriez-vous ?

Il me sourit alors de toutes ses dents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pressens qu'il va me sortir un tour peu orthodoxe de sa barbe.

- En l'invoquant.

Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il sous entends par là.

- Et c'est censé être merveilleux ?

- Oui, car aucune lame, qu'elle soit elfique ou runique n'a jamais été forgée dans le monde des morts. D'après mes hypothèses, une lame de cette sorte te permettrait de faire fi de toutes les armures pour ne te laisser que la chair à trancher. Et là encore je te garanti un tranchant sans égal dans toute la terre du milieu.

Immédiatement, les inconvénients d'une telle chose me sautent aux yeux.

- Comment pourrais-je parer les armes de mes adversaires si elle passe en travers du métal ?

- Tu n'as pas tout compris. Cette lame ne transpercera que ce que tu voudras bien qu'elle transperce.

L'utilité de la chose semble soudain prendre des proportions dantesques.

- Et pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant vous ?

- Probablement parce que je suis le premier à avoir mis au point les sortilèges qui rendent l'opération faisable. Ce qui est ancien n'est pas forcément plus fort que ce qui est récent, cet état de fait a été constaté dans bien des domaines. Et je pense qu'il est temps de révolutionner celui de l'armurerie qui n'a plus bougé depuis des siècles.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Mais reste un dernier détail. Comment convaincre ce fantôme de travailler pour nous, qui plus est gratuitement car je doute qu'on puisse le rétribuer là où il est.

- Qu'importe son prix, je le prends à charge.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Un fantôme pourrait bien demander n'importe quoi étant donné qu'il n'est plus vivant.

- Je vais te faire une lettre d'introduction signée en mon nom et portant mon sceau. Pour un nain, qu'il soit mort ou vivant; ça vaudra toutes les lettres de créance.

Je ne lui dit pas que ça me laisse légèrement dubitatif. Mais enfin, il sera toujours temps de voir une fois les négociations entammées.

- Quand puis-je partir ?

- Demain si tu le désire. Le temps pour moi de préparer les métaux ainsi que la marche à suivre, de te mettre sur parchemin les sortilèges et de te faire préparer une escorte. Les Rohirrims se font de plus en plus pressants ces derniers temps. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de te perdre à nouveau.

- De ce côté-là pas de soucis à se faire. Je ne veux pas non plus risquer de me perdre, dis-je en plaisantant.

Cela fait sourire mon maître. Il me promet néanmoins une arme pour mon voyage d'aller ainsi qu'un parchemin pour m'expliquer le complet fonctionnement de ses rituels et de ses invocations.

Ce soir-là, je me couche tout excité. La perspective de ce qui m'attends ne m'empêche pas de dormir, mais bizarrement je fais des cauchemar cette nuit.

Des cauchemars pleins de grottes obscures pleines de créatures grouillantes. Deux choses se tiennent à mes côtés dans ce rêve idiot. Une grande aux cheveux d'or et au visage indéfinissable ainsi qu'une plus petite avec une énorme masse de poils à la place de la figure. Elles sont calmes et rassurantes.

Je me réveille en sueur. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi ces choses me troublent autant.

Il fait encore nuit dehors. Je me recouche. Demain le chemin sera long.


	20. Chapter 20

**CADEAUX CONTRE BOULETS**

- Nous sommes arrivés, me signale l'orque de tête.

- Pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme.

Nous sommes partis de l'Isengard depuis bientôt une semaine et il ne s'est strictement rien passé. Enfin, à part quelques Wargs qui ont réussi à se libérer et bouffer un orque ou deux avant d'être repris en main. Nous avons empruntés des petits chemins montagneux et des sentiers de chèvres tellement escarpés que j'ai dû plusieurs fois descendre de cheval pour éviter des ennuis pendant ce voyage. Et là, aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin atteint les portes de la Moria.

_Et je commençais a régresser à force de n'avoir que des orques avec qui parler. Mais bon, paraît que les gobelins sont encore pire._

Nous avançons à l'ombre des gigantesques portes de l'ex-royaume des nains. Immédiatement, des sentinelles gobelines nous accostent. Je garde prudemment le capuchon de ma cape sur la tête. Je dois laisser les orques se démerder pour me faire entrer. Ils savent ce qui les attends s'ils ne remplissent pas correctement leur mission.

- Qu'essss vous voulez ? nous apostrophe un gobelin de sa voix aiguë et sifflante.

- C'est le magicien blanc qui nous envoie, réponds l'orque chargé de négociations. On doit aller chercher un truc dans les mines.

- C'est pas ssson royaume au magissssien. Il doit demander la permissssion au chef. Et sssss'est qui le grand qu'est avec vous ?

- Un envoyé de la main blanche, c'est lui qui doit chercher les trucs.

- Ssssa je m'en doutais. Mais ssss'est quoi son nom ?

- Je l'sais pas. On est pas censé savoir.

- Pas ssssensssé ? Ssss'est quoi ssssette embrouille ?

- Je t'ai dit que je savais pas. Mais je crois pas que ton chef veuille se mettre l'Isengard à dos, surtout en ce moment. Alors vas le prévenir avant qu'on s'énerve.

L'orque dépassant le gobelin d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, celui-ci finit par s'éclipser en nous laissa poireauter devant la porte, sous la surveillance d'une vingtaine de ses congénères crasseux. J'en profite pour mettre mes connaissances à l'épreuve et échafaude un plan de bataille dans l'éventualité d'une échauffourée.

Seulement une dizaine d'orques ont des arcs visibles, mais tous ont des armes de corps à corps, allant de l'épieu grossier à des espèces d'épées triangulaires au manche encastré dans la lame en passant par la hache visiblement récupérée sur des armes de facture étrangère.

_Logique, une ancienne mine de nains doit fournir pas mal de matériel de récup. Pourquoi se faire chier quand tout est déjà prêt ?_

Tous ont des armures légères en cuir ou en d'autres choses qui ressemblent à des os attachés ensembles.

Au vu de leur déploiement et de la position de mes orques, le résultat est limpide. Si nous passions à l'attaque sur le moment, avec l'effet de surprise nous aurions le temps d'en abattre plus de la moitié avant que les survivants n'aient le temps de réagir. Et puis, à vingt-cinq contre vingt, nous avons en plus l'avantage du nombre.

Je me demande si c'est aussi simple que ça. Je jette prudemment un oeil aux alentours. Je veux bien croire que les gobelins ne sont pas très malin, mais aussi peu de défenseurs à la porte, ça me semble louche.

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Je trouve l'erreur même un peu grosse. Depuis quand les buissons laisse voir les cordes qui les maintiennent contre une paroi de pierre ?

Je dénombre au moins si postes de garde comme ça. Il sont plutôt évidents, mais leur emplacement est très astucieusement pensé. N'importe quel assaillant serait pris sous un tir croisé depuis les positions surélevées qui en plus offrent un excellent couvert aux tireurs pour toute riposte venue d'en bas. Mon avis sur une éventuelle bagarre à la porte change. Si tous les points sont garnis et si les gobelins sont moitié aussi vigilants que je le crois, ce sont mes orques et moi qui n'avons pas l'ombre d'une chance.

_On adopte profil bas. Je ne suis pas envoyé par n'importe qui, mais je ne suis pas non plus venu me faire tuer._

Je me trouve un rocher pour m'y asseoir et patienter. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, mes orques commencent à râler.

Ils veulent entrer, pas rester au soleil. Ils trouvent les gobelins lents, petits, insignifiants.

Je sens que si je n'interviens pas, dans un moment je vais me retrouver à devoir user de mes capacité naissante de tacticien pour rester en vie.

- Grumash, Akosh, Irka.

Les trois interpelés sont les agitateurs principaux de mon groupe. Ils se tournent vers moi et je leur fait signe d'avancer.

- Vous avez décidé de tous nous faire tuer ? leur dis-je de mon ton le plus aimable.

- Par qui, s'étonne Irka ?

- Le Pape, tiens.

- Le quoi, demande Akosh ?

- Les gobelins, me reprends-je. Oubliez le Pape, ma langue a fourché.

- Ces femmelettes ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'elles nous fassent seigneur ?

- Si vous prenez le temps d'observer un peu autour de vous, vous finirez par remarquer que nous sommes cernés par un ennemi au moins six fois plus nombreux, retranché et armé pour repousser un assaut frontal massif.

Les trois orques ont visiblement de la peine à me croire et je suis obligé de leur montrer les positions des archers pour les convaincre. Mais le grand avantage est qu'ils font passer le mot et filent doux pour le reste de l'attente, que je finis d'ailleurs par trouver également trop longue.

Quand le gobelin qui nous a accueillit émerge à nouveau des corridors, je commence à comprendre l'envie des orques de les trucider. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il arbore un petit air suffisant que je trouve juste énervant.

- Mon roi, le maître de sssses cavernes acsssepte de vous resssevoir. Messssager d'Isengard.

Je réprime l'envie de lui signaler que je ne suis pas un messager.

_Pense bien, tu lui fera sauter la tête au retour. Une fois que tu n'en auras plus besoin._

Cette pensée me fait esquisser un sourire malgré moi. Ce qui semble déconcerter le gobelin qui perd énormément de sa superbe.

J'accentue mon sourire.

- Alors, nous y allons ?

- Ssssuivez-moi, dit-il après une pause tintée d'incertitude.

Le gobelin nous mène à travers des couloirs très petits mais bien taillés. Je devine sans peine que c'est dans l'ancien royaume nain que nous circulons. Après un nombre de bifurcations ahurissant, nous entrons dans des boyaux aux angles incertains et aux parois déchiquetés qui doivent être les tunnels creusés par les outils des gobelins. Les croisements se font moins nombreux, mais les tunnels sont sinueux au possible. Enfin nous débouchons sur une série de salles où s'entasse une véritable marée de créatures hideuses à l'odeur écœurante et vêtues de haillons. Toutes ont le nez aplatis, d'énormes yeux aux pupilles immenses et des bras presque aussi grand qu'eux. Mes orques détonnent à peine dans ce décor, mais se distinguent quand même nettement. Quand à moi, je dois sans doute être l'élément le plus insolite du décor.

Les gobelins caquètent entre eux et plusieurs petits viennent assez près pour me regarder. Je leur décoche des regards assassins tant ils sont moches et répugnants, ce qui visiblement en convainc certain de battre en retraite. Je suis obligé de chasser les autres à coup de pompes. Heureusement les autres gobelins n'ont pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

_Manquerais plus que ça._

Mon guide s'arrête soudain devant l'entrée d'une salle gardéepar d'autres de ses semblables en armure bizarre. On dirait qu'ils se sont vêtus avec des plaques de tôle noire arrachée. Ils portent des boucliers qui ne sont pas sans me rappeler des ailes de chauve-souris repliées et ont à leurs mains ces coutelas grossier avec la poignée dans la lame.

Sur un signe de mon guide ils s'écartent dans ce qui doit être un pas martial. Mais étant donné leur manque de coordination, ils n'en sont que plus ridicules.

La salle suivante est bourrée de gobelins du même acabit que ceux stationnés à l'entrée. Au milieu se tient sur une chaise de bois grossier, en équilibre instable sur un tas d'objet d'or et d'argent, un gobelin qui fait la taille du plus grand de mes orques. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir revêtu d'armure et porte une sorte de couronne en métal noir de faction grossière.

Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'agit là du chef dont il est question.

Notre guide me le confirme l'instant suivant en lui faisant une parodie de révérence avant de nous présenter brièvement comme les messagers d'Isengard.

Son chef lui fait signe assez sèchement de déguerpir puis daigne enfin tourner les yeux vers moi. Malgré le tas de métaux précieux qui soutiennent son trône, il est juste assez grand pour me regarder en face.

- Qu'est-ce que le magicien blanc me veut encore ? gronde-t-il sans cet accent sifflant qui, me semblait-il, caractérisait les gobelins.

- Noble seigneur de ces tunnels, dis-je en déclamant le discours que Saroumane m'a donné avant de partir. Nous sommes venu ici pour établir de profitables et durables relations entre les serviteurs de l'Oeil.

Il semble quelque peut surpris, mais je constate que néanmoins la flatterie a fait mouche jusqu'ici.

- C'est pourquoi, la main blanche m'envoie porteur de présents pour votre grandeur.

Je claque des doigts et certains orques se dépêchent d'exhiber ce que nous avons apporté.

- Nous savon pertinemment que vous ne manquez ni d'or ni d'argent dans vos superbes mines. C'est pourquoi, mon maître a pensé vous offrir autre chose de plus utile.

Le premier orque s'approche du chef gobelin qui se penche avidement en avant pour examiner le coffre transporté vers lui.

Je laisse le temps au porteur d'ouvrir sa boîte pour en constater le contenu. Un superbe cimeterre courbe ciselé d'or et orné de rubis repose sur un coussin de velours rouge.

_C'était censé arriver en deuxième ça. Crétin ! Il n'a pas retenu l'ordre de passage._

- Voici pour vous une lame créée par les redoutés Suderons afin d'honorer l'un de leur plus grand chef tombé au combat. Nous avons pensé qu'elle serait plus appropriée pour vous que pour un cadavre.

Je vois déjà les yeux du gobelin s'allumer de désir et d'envie. Je pense qu'une fois les quatre cadeaux délivrés il mangera dans la main de mon maître pour obtenir d'autres présents.

_J'ai bien fait de décider d'attendre de voir ce que chaque gobelin transporte. Sinon j'aurais présenté cette arbalète à la con au lieu de l'épée contenue dans le coffret. Quelle plaie de commander des imbéciles même pas capables de retenir leur ordre de présentation._

Je fais signe à l'orque suivant. Celui-ci ouvre une boîte contenant une armure d'écailles noires mat incrustée de jais en plusieurs endroits.

_Le foutu troisième présent. Mais bande d'idiots c'était portant pas compliqué._

- Voici encore pour vous une armure en peau de dragon. Elle a été créée et sertie par les elfes du deuxième âge et retaillée pour votre illustre personne par nos meilleurs forgerons.

Le roi gobelin ouvre des yeux encore plus grand. Il est visiblement surpris.

_Bon, pour moi le grand avantage c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas inverser le quatrième et le premier cadeau. C'est absolument impossible même pour un orque d'être plus con._

J'attends quand même, des fois qu'ils dépassent tous les pronostiques.

La troisième boîte s'avère effectivement être celle qui aurait dû être la première.

- En troisième, le magicien blanc à songé que vos adversaires seraient parfois trop lâche pour oser se mesurer à vous en un glorieux corps à corps. C'est pourquoi, nous avons confectionné pour vous le dernier cri de la technologie et l'avons rendu digne de votre rang.

L'orque exhibe à la vue du chef une arbalète au manche de bois couvert de laque noire et dont l'arc est en métal reluisant. Viens avec un carquois remplis de carreau à pointes barbelées d'allure redoutable.

- Cette arme projette de courtes flèches à une distance de cent soixante pieds avec suffisamment de force pour percer les meilleures armures de maille. De plus, les flèches sont dotée de pointes creuses remplies de poison qui se libèrent si l'on tente d'extraire le projectile.

Je claque à nouveau des doigts et plusieurs orques vont chercher le dernier cadeau.

Celui-ci me répugne, mais mon maître m'a assuré qu'il aurait un effet certain sur le chef des gobelins.

Huit orques sont nécessaires pour transporter les énormes masses de métal jusqu'ici. Je me demande à quoi mon maître à songé avec ça, mais il m'a garanti que ce serait le coup de grâce qui m'ouvrirait toutes les portes de la Moria contrôlée par les gobelins.

Ils déposent deux long tube d'acier épais et noir montés sur des affûts de bois. Trois douzaines de boules de plomb viennent s'ajouter à cet arsenal ainsi que cinq barils fermés hermétiquement.

- Voici enfin pour votre peuple l'une des armes les plus dévastatrices d'Isengard après son seigneur et maître. On appelle ceci des bombardes. Elles projettent les boules de plomb que vous voyez ici à une distance de près de quatre cent pieds et son capables de ruiner les murs ou les défenses les plus imposantes en quelques coups bien ajustés.

Le seigneur des gobelins descend de son trône pour examiner les engins, littéralement béat d'admiration devant le portrait que je lui dresse. Il en fait le tour trois fois avant de se tourner vers moi, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Ces présents son beaux. Tout à fait dignes de moi. Mais un doute me turlupine. Que puis-je bien posséder que le magicien blanc veuille récupérer à ce prix ?

Je lui adresse un sourire innocent.

- Mon maître aimerait que j'obtienne libre accès vers la forge des nains et que j'en ramène un objet. Une arme pour être plus précis. Une arme que je forgerais moi-même en profitant des installations abandonnées par les trois fois maudites barbes-longues.

Il me dévisage, sans doute à la recherche d'une quelconque attrape, puis regarde à nouveau les cadeau.

_Bon tu te décides ou bien on y passe la nuit ?_

- J'accepte, finit-il par me lâcher au bout d'un moment. Et, en égard aux présents de votre maître, je vais vous en donner un pour lui également.

Il aboie des ordres aux autres gobelins avant que j'aie eu le temps de répliquer.

Plusieurs « gardes royaux », puisqu'il semble que ce soit de ça qu'il s'agit, se précipitent hors de la galerie tandis que le roi reprend place sur son trône qui grince sous son poids.

Nous n'attendons que quelques instants avant de voir les gobelins revenir en traînant une créature humanoïde au bout d'une laisse de corde grossière et usée.

J'hausse les sourcils.

_Il veut me donner quoi au juste ?_

La nouveau venu doit à peine dépasser ma taille, il ne porte qu'un pantalon en loques qui semble avoir été de bonne facture à une époque. De longs cheveux blonds sales et des longues oreilles sans lobe encadrent un visage fin aux yeux verts où brillent une sorte de lueur de défis.

- Nous avons pris ce petit oreilles-pointues lors de notre dernière sortie de chasse. Je pensais m'amuser avec lui aujourd'hui. Vous avez de la chance d'être arrivé avant que je n'aie eu le temps de commencer à l'abîmer.

_Je fais quoi ? Je refuse poliment ou bien je lui trouve une boîte à sa taille pour le ramener ?_

Les gobelins poussent l'elfe dans ma direction et l'envoient s'affaler à mes pieds. Il se relève sur les coudes mais un gobelin lui colle la joue au sol en lui mettant un pied sur la tête.

- Il est à vous en guise de ma gratitude en et témoignage de ma grande générosité pour votre maître.

_Après tout, il n'est pas pour moi, mais pour maître Saroumane. Je l'embarque, on verra bien ce qu'il décide._

- Vous êtes plus qu'aimable, ho noble seigneur. La main blanche se souviendra longtemps de la générosité avec laquelle vous nous accueillîtes.

- Et je me rappelais longtemps des fort somptueux présents du magicien. Je vais mettre à votre disposition une escorte qui saura vous mener vers la forge, mais je dois vous prévenir. Mes sujets la disent hantée.

- Grand merci, j'en prends bonne note. Et maintenant, si vous le permettez bien entendu, nous allons nous retirer afin de préparer cette expédition.

- Permission accordée, dits le gobelin dans une parodie de geste royal. Vous pouvez vous retirer. Mes troupes viendront à vous quand elles seront prêtes.

Je lui fait une courbette et fait ensuite signe aux orques de ramasser le jeune elfe. Ils le saisissent sans trop de ménagement et notre guide nous amène à la zone où le reste de mon escorte et les wargs ont été parqué en mon absence.

Le petit elfe se débat en criant des mots que je ne saisi pas.

_Encore du charabia elfique. Il va falloir que je m'y mette un de ces jours. Quoiqu'il soit facile de deviner qu'il ne nous encense pas._

Quand les orques essayent de le poser au campement il flanque un coup de pieds dans la jambe de l'un d'eux en manque de fracasser le nez d'un autre à coup de coude.

Les orques sortent leurs épées, visiblement dans le but de lui faire payer son geste.

- Halte ! Que croyez-vous faire ! Cet elfe appartient à notre maître et il lui sera ramené entier et dans le meilleur état possible.

Le petit se débat encore plus que tout à l'heure maintenant qu'il a les jambes libres.

_Je sens que je vais devoir le calmer._

Il finit par enfoncer un doigt dans l'oeil d'un autre orque. Cette fois, trop c'est trop.

Je le saisi par le cou et le hisse à hauteur de mes yeux. Il est étonnamment léger pour sa taille. Il s'étrangle visiblement mais tente quand même de me taper.

Je lui balance une gifle en travers de la figure et le fusille du regard.

- Dans le meilleur état possible ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas te casser un membre ou deux pour que tu te tiennes tranquille, lui dis-je du ton le plus menaçant que je me connaisse.

Il me renvoie mon regard, la gifle semble à peine lui avoir fait quelque chose.

_Fier comme un coq. Je vais devoir dresser tout ça si je veux avoir la paix dans les jours qui suivent._

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris le message, dis-je à Grumash, l'orque qui me sers de second et d'aide de camp. Attachez-le et laissez un warg goûter à l'un de ses bras.

L'orque me répond par un hochement de tête et un large sourire.

Le petit lui a pâli et la lueur de défis dans son regard a disparu.

_C'est un début._

Les orques n'y vont pas de main morte pour l'attacher solidement malgré qu'il se débatte de toutes ses forces. Je regarde la scène et je me sens rongé par quelque chose. Je pense que c'est du remord.

Mon maître m'a dit et répété que pour se faire obéir des orques il fallait être intraitable et impitoyable. Mais en cet instant, je ne me sens pas l'âme d'exécuter ce que je viens d'ordonner. Je songe même un instant à rapporter mon ordre. Mais si je fais ça je risque de perdre toute autorité sur mon escorte.

Les cris de défis se sont peu à peu mué en gémissement de désespoir puis en cris de peur que le rugissement intéressé de l'un des énormes loup sauvage vient couvrir un moment. Je tourne la tête, il est saucissonné de la tête aux pieds et seul son bras gauche dépasse de ses liens. Bras qui est tendu par les orques en direction de l'un des fauves attaché à un anneau de fer sur la paroi. Celui-ci renifle bruyamment l'air et tire sur sa chaîne déjà tendue pour se rapprocher encore. Les orques ricanent bruyamment, ils exultent visiblement. Si je les dérange maintenant je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis.

_Tant pis, je ne peux pas laisser ça se faire._

Je cherche le regard du Warg, il me reste peut-être une carte à jouer.

Quand je le trouve, je ne vois qu'un puit sans fond d'instinct primaire et brutal. Je le fixe intenséement.

Pendant mon séjour à Isengard j'ai remarqué que les orques avaient un mal fou à supporter que je les fixe longuement. J'ai aussi remarqué que mon oeil vert semblait devenir plus chaud dans ces moments-là.

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il me semble que je dois pouvoir intimider à peur près n'importe quoi à condition d'avoir un contact visuel prolongé avec.

Je me concentre sur le warg, sur ses pupilles noires et pleines de cruauté. Je veux qu'il s'apaise. J'exige qu'il se calme. J'ordonne qu'il ne fasse rien à ce gamin.

Mon oeil commence à devenir chaud, le warg ramène ses oreilles en arrière. Toute son attention est concentrée sur moi.

Je sens que quelque chose se passe, je sens un regard qui n'est pas le miens se poser sur le warg.

Puis aussi brutalement que si on l'avait frappé, l'animal se détourne et vas se réfugier près de ses congénères.

Mon oeil commence à refroidir. Je réalise alors qu'il est véritablement brûlant.

Les orques ne comprennent visiblement pas ce qui vient de se passer, le petit elfe non plus à voir.

_Tant mieux, moins nous serons nombreux à savoir, mieux je me porterais._

- Que se passe-t-il, dis-je en m'approchant, l'air en colère.

- Les wargs seigneur, me dit un orque. On dirait qu'ils ont peur.

Je fais mine de les observer.

- Peut-être que cet elfe pue trop pour qu'il aient envie de mordre dedans, finis-je par dire. Il as beaucoup de chance visiblement.

Je ne lui adresse pas un regard et ordonne aux orques de préparer l'expédition et de se servir du petit comme mule. Aucun ne remarque ce qu'un léger tâtonnement m'apprends après leur départs. Des cloques se sont formées sur ma paupière, dues aux brûlures que je devine.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui est en train de m'arriver ?_


	21. Chapter 21

_Voilà, je suis navré du temps que ça a pris pour que vous ayez la suite. Je vous rassure, je ne vous ai pas oubliés. c'est juste que mon apprentissage s'est révélé plus chronophage que prévu. N'oubliez pas de lâcher un petit commentaire._

_Votre hauteur préféré,_

_Howlsoul_

_

* * *

_

**LA FORGE DE LA MORT**

La descente vers la forge des nains s'avère moins ardue que je ne l'aurais cru. Les gobelins ont, semble-t-il, largement eu le temps de cartographier leur nouveau domaine.

Je ne crois pas cependant que les anciens propriétaires aient jamais pensé qu'un humain viendrait un jours par ces couloirs. Ceux-ci sont trop bas et je suis obligé de marcher courbé, ce qui fait ricaner les gobelins et m'énerve au plus haut point. Mes orques, eux, n'éprouvent pas ce problème. Ils sont juste plus petits que moi et, même avec leurs casques, ne se cognent jamais la tête.

L'entrée de la forge est gardée par un porte à double battant devant laquelle s'ouvre une antichambre plus hautes que les couloirs que nous venont d'emprunter. La porte en acier poli est largement recouverte de bas-reliefs représentant des nains au travail et deux gros anneaux de fer servent de poignées.

Je remarque que les gobelins regardent les portes avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Ils osent à peine s'en apporcher. D'ailleurs, mes orques aussi sont nerveux et les wargs renaclent à entrer dans la pièce.

Personnellement, à part qu'il fait frais, je ne sens rien. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je suis censé ressentir quelque chose.

Notre petit convoi se clos avec les deux orques qui retiennent le gamin elfe. Celui-là n'a rien perdu de son mordant visiblement. Et moi qui pensait l'avoir douché un bon coup avec le coup du warg. Faut croire que c'est râpé.

_Ou machouillé, c'est selon_.

Cette pensée me fait ricaner doucement.

- Grumash, on monte le camp ici ! dit-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé. J'ai à faire dans la forge et je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

- Vos ordres… me grogne l'orque visiblement de mauvaise grâce.

Il semble fasciné par l'examen des murs. J'ai même l'impression que dans un moment il vas se faire un torticolis à force de se tourner sans cesse.

_On dirait qu'il a les jetons. Drôle de concept pour un orque…_

Je me dirige vers ma monture. Celui-ci est visiblement moins nerveuse que les autres. D'après Saroumane, cette femelle warg est la matriarche de sa meute. Pour moi, c'est juste un loup plus gros et avec plus de cicatrices que les autres. Malgré que je la trouve un peu plus moche, je l'aime bien. Elle est un peu moins agressive que les mâles, mais n'hésite pas à les remettre à leur place. Je ne lui ai toujours pas donné de nom.

- Ici, dit-je en tendant la main paume ouverte vers ma warg avant de siffler trois coups brefs.

Elle vient docilement coller son museau strié de blessures dans la paume de ma main. Je lui gratte la fourrure derrière les oreilles pendant une petite minute en observant le montage du bivouac.

Les gobelins ont vite fait de se rassembler dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte et se mettent à babiller entre eux dans leur langue de couinement aigus.

Mes orques s'installent près de la sortie de la salle et profitent de la présence d'anneaux dans les murs pour y passer les longes de leurs montures. Personnellement, j'ai fait plusieurs fois l'expérience que la mienne n'avait pas besoin d'être attachée pour m'obéir.

La première nuit après notre départ, je l'avais attachée avec les autres avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, je l'avais retrouvé allongée à côté de moi, sa longe encore nouée autour de l'arbuste arraché.

La deuxième nuit, m'estimant heureux de ne pas m'être fait bouffer, j'avais cette fois choisi un arbre de taille plus conséquent. Manque de bol, devinez qui je trouvais à me servir d'oreiller le lendemain. Cette fois, elle avait rongé sa longe et j'avais été forcé de lui en trouver une nouvelle.

Depuis, j'ai abandonné l'idée de l'attacher et je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre. Je crois même qu'elle a finit par s'attacher à moi. Il faut dire aussi que, comparativement aux orques, je la traite bien.

Son grondement me rappelle au présent. Je ne suis pas ici pour étudier les principes de la cohabitation entre les wargs et les humains. Je lui tapote le flanc pour la remercier et la soulage de mes fontes. Elle s'ébroue avant de se diriger vers les autres wargs. Sa présence semble les calmer un peu.

Je me mets à chercher dans mes sacoches. C'est que j'ai une mission à remplir moi. Une mission qui me concerne directement en plus.

Heureusement, la cassette qui contient les parchemins de mon maître n'est pas dure à retrouver, même dans mon fouillis. Les parchemins qui sont à l'intérieur, en revanche, sont ce que j'estime être la partie la plus douteuse du plan.

Je ne connais rien à la magie, et je suis toujours dubitatif quand à son existence. Même si je suis censé être le bras droit du plus grand magicien du continent.

Je saisi le premier et casse le sceau de cire blanche, comme mon maître m'a appris à le faire. Je me dirige ensuite vers les portes.

Les gobelins se mettent à couiner plus fort et je distingue à la périphérie de mon champ de vision mes orques qui me regardent fixement au lieu de continuer à s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Je m'arrête à un mètre devant les portes.

- Grumash, toi et tes orques restez ici et ne bougez pas tant que je ne serais pas revenu, lui dis-je sans me retourner.

- Et si vous revenez pas ? Me demande l'orque après une petite minute de silence.

Je tourne juste la tête pour lui adresser mon sourire le plus féroce.

- Dans ce cas, vous risquez d'attendre très longtemps, réponds-je avant de me mettre à ricaner.

La blague n'est pas particulièrement bonne, mais à la tête que tirent les orques je comprends qu'ils l'ont prise au sérieux. Et là, je commence à rire pour de bon.

_Ils sont désopilants de connerie parfois ces orques._

Je pousse la porte et entre dans la forge. Le battant se referme derrière moi, visiblement équilibré pour toujours renvoyer la porte dans son cadre.

La salle qui s'étale devant moi est spectaculaire de par ses dimensions et de par sa situation. Je vois le bord d'un gouffre gigantesque s'ouvrir derrière une petit balustrade de pierre à une centaine de mètres de là. Les murs sont taillés dans la roche pour donner une légère inclinaison, sans doute pour évacuer la fumée vers la gigantesque crevasse plutôt que vers les tunnels. Sur une surface dallée d'au moins cent mètres sur trois cents, une douzaine de fourneaux de forges sont répartis le long de murs, tandis que des ateliers munis d'enclumes et de râteliers à outils se sont répartis au petit bonheur la chance. Un haut-fourneau couvre l'entièreté du mur du fond et sa cuve gigantesque doit pouvoir contenir des dizaines de mètre cube de métal en fusion. Le tout est équipé de roues à engrenages qui permettent sans doute de mettre tout ça en branle avec un effort moindre.

Une couche de poussière d'un bon centimètre recouvre le tout et, contrairement aux restes de tunnels que nous avons empruntés jusqu'ici, il n'y a pratiquement aucun cadavre de nain. Les deux seuls présents tiennent encore à la main les outils de leur professions : des marteaux à large tête.

Je remarque que mon souffle a commencé à se transformer en buée.

_Étrange, il ne faisait pas aussi froid à l'extérieur de la pièce._

Un léger vent commence à souffler dans la salle. Jusque-là rien de bien alarmant si ce n'est que j'ai l'impression d'entendre comme un vague bruit de martèlement. Même plus que ça. J'ai l'impression que la forge tout entière est au travail alors que je peux voir que rien ne bouge. Même pas les chiffons sur les établis qui devraient être agités par un vent comme celui-là.

_Bon, les spectres sont de sortie si j'en juge…_

Je reprends le parchemin et l'ouvre devant moi. Les mots qui y sont inscrits me sont inintelligibles, sauf le premier. Saroumane m'a assuré qu'il en était toujours ainsi. Les sortilèges restent toujours obscur aux non-initiés, mais même le plus novice peut lancer un sort contenu dans un parchemin. Le vocabulaire des arcanes, pour un peu que j'aie tout bien saisi, ne se laisse lire que peu à peu afin de déployer correctement le sortilège.

Je lis, peu à peu, mots après mots. Je constate tout de suite un effet. À chaque fois que je finis de lire un mot, il commence à briller. Je me sens l'air un peu con à lire mon bout de papier à haute voix. Mais bientôt, j'ai l'impression que ça devient plus difficile. Je suis obligé de me concentrer plus intensément pour lire le ce qui s'affiche. En plus, les autres mots brillants me gêne un peu et j'ai les yeux qui se mettent à piquer.

Très vite, je me retrouve en sueur. Incapable de m'arrêter, je déchiffre tant bien que mal le parchemin, des larmes plein les yeux qui brouillent ma vue. Je ne comprends comment je parviens encore à lire ce truc, c'est presque mécanique. Dès que je termine un mot, le suivant devient soudain limpide, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours et sa prononciation me vient naturellement. Pourtant, mes oreilles sont absolument incapables de traduire ce que je raconte. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une espèce de chanteur qui marmonne des mots sans suites avec parfois des prononciation dissonantes et d'autres où j'ai, limite, l'impression de chanter.

Puis d'un coup, tout s'arrête. Le parchemin me flambe entre les doigts et disparaît en l'espace d'à peine une seconde. Je reste surpris, complètement haletant et en nage. Je suis aussi mort que si j'avais couru deux fois la circonférence de l'Isengard.

Même le vent s'est arrêté. Alors que là je l'aurais bien apprécié. À la place une sorte de brume s'est levée. Enfin... Une brume bizarre qui bouge sans une once de courant d'air.

Avant d'avoir put pousser la réflexion plus loin, la "brume" se rassemble pour former deux silhouettes trapues représentant des nains. L'image de ceux-ci doit être celles qu'ils avaient au moment de leur mort. Leur chair semble en bonne partie rongée, leurs barbes sont des entrelacs de poils sales, certains os sont saillant et leur yeux habitent des petits globes opalins sans pupilles.

- Qui qu't'es toi pour V'nir troubler not' sommeil ? Me demande le plus massif des deux.

Malgré mon état de fatigue, je parviens à poser ma main droite sur mon cœur et à pencher le buste dans un salut un peu raide.

- Je suis Ekaros. Bras droit de Saroumane, le magicien blanc.

Les spectres semblent hésitants.

- J'suis Grimmir, fils de Grimm, finit par me répondre mon premier interlocuteur. Et lui c'est Talin, l'fils de Malak.

- Honoré, réponds-je.

- Tu nous pardonneras d'pas t'répond' ça avant qu'on en soit sûr.

- Je comprends, dis-je en laissant entendre une pointe d'agacement dans ma voix.

- Que'qu' tu veux au fait' pour v'nir nous enquiquiner ?

- Je suis ici pour vous passer une commande.

Les deux nains semblent ouvrir encore plus grands les yeux puis partent d'un rire qui résonne froidement dans la salle. Personnellement, je goûte peu à leur hilarité et fronce les sourcils pour exprimer ma contrariété.

- Excuse-nous, ta seigneurie. Mais sans vouloir t'vexer, j'crois ben qu't'as pari sur l'mauvais bourrin.

- Au contraire, je crois que vous correspondez parfaitement à ce que je suis venu chercher.

Les deux nains cessent de glousser et moi je me mets à leur sourire. Pas de mon sourire aimable, plutôt mon sourire carnassier.

Je sens qu'ils commencent à me prendre au sérieux.

- Ben, c'est pas qu'on voudrait pas, mais on a comme un ch'ti problème pour saisir les choses.

- C'est un détail mineur, lui réponds-je en balayant le commentaire d'un geste négligent.

Cette fois, je comprends que je suscite leur intérêt. Ils commencent à me regarder sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a gagne à bosser pour l'magicien ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ? De l'or ?

- On en a point trop l'usage.

- Du fer ?

- Pour quoi foutre ?

- Une tombe ?

- Ha ! C'est vrai que ça, ça pourrait nous intéresser.

- Et le repos éternel en prime ?

- Tope-là l'humain ! T'auras c'que tu veux si t'arrives à nous éviter l'éternité à moisir ici.

- Il est vrai que cette forge est pour le moins…

Je cherche mes mots pendant une bonne minute avant de trouver.

- … Mortelle, dis-je avec un sourire.


	22. Chapter 22

_Ce chapitre m'a été inspiré d'un coup et je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi pour pouvoir le terminer tant que j'en avais l'inspiration. C'est à mon vais l'un de mes plus réussi et aussi le plus long que je vous aie posté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, j'ai vraiment besoin d'encouragement à présent._

* * *

**CHALEUR VIVANTE, FROID MORTEL**

Je suis lessivé ! La prochaine fois qu'il y'a de la magie au menu, je serais prévenu.

J'ai finit par comprendre comment ça fonctionne. En fait, l'utilisateur du parchemin puise dans sa propre énergie pour tirer le sortilège de son support et le lancer.

_Grosso modo, j'ai une sorte de suceur d'énergie dans le papelard qui s'immole par le feu quand il a terminé son gueuleton._

Ce qui est juste un peu fatiguant à la longue quand on doit jeter sorts sur sorts. Il m'a fallut deux jours complets pour faire passer dans l'au-delà les outils nécessaires aux nains pour bosser. Et comme chaque sort consomme une quantité astronomique d'énergie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir posé une quinzaine de kilos que je n'avais pas en trop !

Je suis assis sur ma couverture, pliée en quatre avec la tête et le haut du corps appuyé contre le flanc de ma warg. Je l'écoute respirer et me laisse bercer par les soulèvements de son poitrail imposant. Malgré qu'elle ait le poil rêche, je me sens bien. Comme dans un cocon chaleureux.

Un gémissement me tire de ma torpeur. L'origine est facile à identifier : c'est le jeune elfe. Il a fallu que ce petit con tente de s'échapper. Bon, il n'est pas allé loin, mais ça a quand même énervé mes orques.

Du coup, depuis hier soir, il est suspendu par les poignets au chandelier du plafond.

Je ne vais pas le plaindre, la stupidité ça finit forcément par vous jouer des tours. Et quand, en plus, on s'amuse à me cracher à la figure, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrais !

_Si jeune et plus fier qu'un jeune loup qui a vaincu le mâle alpha de sa meute. Faudra qu'on m'explique quel genre d'éducation on leur donne à ces bouffeurs de salades._

Un autre gémissement de douleur me parvient, me réveillant complètement. Je sens que sous moi ma warg lève aussi la tête vers l'oreille pointue.

Vu d'ici, il est tellement noir de crasse qu'on dirait un morceau de viande trop cuit. C'est à peine si on devine encore qu'il était blond. Et encore, il faut vraiment le savoir pour trouver.

De là où je suis-je le vois assez bien pour me rendre compte qu'il souffre réellement. Une partie de moi pense que c'en est assez et qu'il me faudrait le détacher. Une autre me souffle que c'est un emmerdeur qui va tenter de me jouer un sale tour dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Un autre bruit se fait entendre, venant du tunnel cette fois-ci. Les pas discret d'une vingtaine de gobelins qui s'approchent.

Quand ils entrent dans la pièce, je les regarde venir vers moi sans y prêter réellement d'attention. Depuis que je vais et viens dans la forge hantée, ils considèrent que je suis l'apprenti de Saroumane. Et ils se sont mis à me craindre autant qu'ils avaient peur des deux fantômes nains. Ce qui me convient très bien.

- Alors, vous l'avez trouvée ? Dis-je d'un ton qui se veut agacé.

- Votre radianssse, nous avons réussssi. La sssalle que vous avez demandée a été localisssée.

- Parfait !

Je leur souris et me lève. Ils reculent instinctivement. Ma warg se lève également et s'ébroue un peu.

- Pour la suite, vous allez retourner là-bas et m'y creuser deux niches de cette taille environ, leur dis-je en leur montrant avec mes mains ce que j'attends d'eux.

Les gobelins hochent docilement la tête, mais je ne m'y trompe pas. Ils vont tout faire pour tirer au flanc. Sauf que je connais la parade.

- Grumash, Akosh, Irka et Darash vont venir avec vous pour contrôler que les niches seront de la bonne taille.

À cette mention, les quatre orques appelés viennent nous rejoindre avec leur paquetage sur le dos. Sauf qu'eux sont armés alors que les gobelins n'ont que des pics et de pelles.

_Ça devrait les dissuader d'essayer de tirer au flanc._

Le petit groupe n'est pas long à repartir, d'autant que la présence des orques les motive à aller plus vite.

Je me repose une bonne partie de la journée. Rien à foutre d'autre de toute façon. Et puis il faut que je récupère pour pouvoir lancer le sort qui "rendra la paix" aux nains.

- Chef ?

Je me réveille en sursaut, je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais endormi. Devant moi se tient Raka, probablement l'orque le plus idiot qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

- Quoi ? Réponds-je agacé.

- L'elfe y bouge pus et y dit pus rien depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Je lève les yeux, le gamin est toujours là où je l'ai fait suspendre, mais, en dehors des craquements de la corde, il ne bouge plus et n'émets plus le moindre gémissement.

- Descendez-le, qu'on voie un peu le résultat.

- Vos ordres, me réponds l'orque en allant vers ses congénères.

Le résultat en question n'est pas très beau à voir. L'elfe a perdu connaissance, ça je m'y attendais. Je n'avais pas prévu en revanche les blessures assez moches que la corde de mauvaise qualité lui a faites aux poignets. Par-dessus le marché, j'ai négligé un autre détail important : il a passé plus de vingt-quatre heures sans boire. Ses lèvres sont couvertes de croutes là où les gerçures ont mordu dans les chairs et il est brûlant de fièvre.

_Maquait plus que ça, il m'aura enquiquiné jusqu'au bout lui._

Bon, comme il n'est pas pour moi mais pour mon maître, ce ne serait pas très bon pour mon grade de l'avoir tué par négligence.

- Guruk, dis-je en désignant le premier orque qui me tombe sous la main. Vas me chercher deux seaux d'eau à la fontaine qu'on a croisée en venant. Krek, dans mon sac, il y'a une trousse en cuir déroulable, rapporte-la moi. Raka, trouve-moi du linge propre.

Pendant que mes orques courent pour obéir à mes ordres, je me sers de ma gourde pour lui verser un peu de flotte dans la bouche. La réaction est immédiate, il s'étrangle et me tousse tout dans la figure.

Je résiste difficilement à la tentation de lui mettre une claque. Il entrouvre les yeux, mais son regard reste dans le flou. Je l'entends marmonner quelques mots incompréhensibles. J'hésite à penser qu'il délire. Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait très bien être en train d'insulter ma mère.

_On va faire comme s'il délirait. Il sera toujours temps de lui demander des explications plus tard._

Avec l'aide de Guruk et de ses seaux d'eau, on le lave un grand coup. On doit s'y reprendre à deux fois tellement il est sale. Il reprend vaguement conscience une ou deux fois, mais n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. C'est pendant cette toilette forcée que je me rends compte à quel point il est maigre. C'est fou tout ce que la crasse peut camoufler à un public non averti. C'est dur à dire, mais sous-alimenté et sans eau depuis plus d'une journée, avec mes faibles connaissances médicales et des moyens inadaptés, je ne le donne pas grand vainqueur de la course à la survie.

_Ma foi, s'il clamse ben j'expliquerais pourquoi. De toute façon, je suis amnésique. Je peux bien avoir oublié une règle élémentaire de la garde de prisonniers._

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de tout faire pour essayer de le garder en vie. Cette nuit-là, il dort sous mes couvertures contre ma warg. Maintenant qu'il est propre et dans des vêtements secs (les miens), il a presque repris figure humaine. Enfin plutôt figure elfique…

Pendant trois jours, avec l'aide de mes orques, je suis aux petits soins avec lui. Comme on n'arrive pas à le faire boire sans qu'il s'étouffe, j'ai opté pour une fréquente application d'eau sur ses lèvres pour éviter trop de dégâts. Ce n'est pas très probant mais les gerçures n'ont pas l'air de s'aggraver. J'ai également bandé ses plaies aux poignets, que je soupçonne être des brûlures, après les avoir nettoyées à l'alcool. Pour la fièvre, ben j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que la compresse froide sur le front.

Le quatrième jour, il se réveille enfin. Sa fièvre est tombée, mais il demeure extrêmement faible. Au moins, il n'est pas mort. Ses blessures aux poignets ont commencée à se refermer, ce qui n'est pas dommage parce qu'il m'a déjà salopé la moitié de mes pansements et que j'y ai laissé plus de la moitié de mon flacon de désinfectant. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Guruk de m'en avoir piqué un peu pour son "usage personnel".

Je reste tout le temps à côté de lui, moins par envie que par nécessité. Ma warg n'a pas fait de problèmes quand je l'ai installé contre elle. Maintenant, elle gronde dès qu'elle le sent bouger. Probablement que ça l'incite aussi à se tenir tranquille.

La première moitié de la journée, à part boire beaucoup d'eau et un bouillon clair, il reste dans le cirage, l'air complètement perdu, ce que je trouve comique.

Vers le début de l'après midi, je le surprends en train d'essayer de saisir ma gourde. Faisant comme si je ne le voyais pas, je regarde du coin de l'œil ses tentatives pathétiques. Non pas qu'il ait les bras trop courts pour la saisir, mais à chaque fois qu'il ferme la main dessus, il n'arrive pas à serrer assez pour qu'elle ne lui glisse pas entre les doigts quand il la tire vers lui.

À sa troisième tentative il grogne de frustration.

- Tu pourrais demander de l'aide, lui dis-je suffisamment bas pour ne pas me faire entendre de mes orques.

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air surpris. Le gamin me fixe avec ses grands yeux verts. J'y vois cette habituelle petite lueur de défis qui s'allume, mais semble s'éteindre aussitôt. L'air piteux, il pousse un profond soupir.

- Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'eau, s'il vous plaît ? Finit-il par coasser d'un ton vaincu.

_Et s'il ne me plaît pas ?_

Je ne lui fais pas part de cette remarque qui m'est venue instinctivement. Je me lève et l'aide à boire à ma gourde.

- Merci, me dit-il une fois qu'il a finit.

- Et bien, moi qui croyais qu'on ne t'avait pas appris la politesse, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il me lance un regard mauvais, mais s'arrête vite.

- Mes parents m'ont bien appris la politesse, grogne-t-il. Je pensais juste que je n'avais pas à l'appliquer à mes ravisseurs.

- Je ne t'ai pas enlevé, lui fais-je remarquer. Ce sont les gobelins qui t'ont mis le grappin dessus.

- Vous êtes avec eux, c'est du pareil au même, élude-t-il de sa voix rendue grinçante par ses cordes vocales desséchées.

- Tu n'as pas écouté, je sers la Main Blanche petit, pas les fouisseurs de basse-fosse.

Il rigole un peu en m'entendant appeler les gobelins ainsi. Ça se termine en quinte de toux pour lui.

- Doucement, lui dis-je en lui reprenant la tête pour le faire boire. Vas pas te faire mal.

- Merci, soupire-t-il après plusieurs longues gorgées.

- De rien.

Il se rendort quelques minutes après.

_Pour finir, il peut être sympathique ce garçon, quand il ne passe pas son temps à vous insulter._

À ce moment précis, je sens quelque chose en provenance de la forge. C'est comme si une main glacée s'était refermée sur mon estomacs et me tirait vers la porte.

_Les nains ! Ils ont terminé !_

Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers l'accès à la forge. Les orques se tournent vers moi, mais je ne leur dit rien. J'ouvre la porte et parcoure l'atelier d'un bon pas. Le bruit de marteau qui semblait flotter comme un écho dans la faille s'est tu. Je sens au plus profond de mes tripes qu'elle est prête. Que mon arme est enfin terminée.

Je les trouve à la forge que j'ai "tuée", nimbés de leur aura de brume maintenant familière et la fraicheur de l'air me surprend à peine. Ils ont l'air content d'eux. Sur l'enclume, une grande épée bâtarde trône comme une œuvre d'art dans son écrin, le brouillard tournant autour d'elle comme s'il hésitait à l'approcher.

C'est une longue épée à lame rectangulaire de quatre pieds de long, dotée d'une gouttière qui s'arrête au trois quarts et d'une pointe effilée. Sa garde représente deux croissantes de lune dont sortent chacun une tête de warg en train de montrer les crocs, les oreilles retroussées en arrière et son pommeau évoque une sphère tenue par une main squelettique aux longs doigts effilés. Dans la gouttière de la lame, se trouve une inscription que je ne parviens pas à lire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

Le nain le plus baraqué me répond avec un air à la fois mystérieux et rêveur.

- "Je suis le Croc qui brille sous la Lune. Que ceux qui me connaissent craignent ma morsure glacée. Je suis le fléau du Crépuscule, l'ultime reflet Nocturne."

Et dire que cette merveille est pour moi ! J'en souris de toutes mes dents.

Enfin, elle sera à moi une fois que les nains auront trouvé le repos éternel et que je l'aurais invoquée dans le monde des vivants. Ce qui est loin d'être encore le cas.

Je me tourne vers les nains, même si je ne peux pas cacher mon expression réjouie.

- Votre dernière demeure est en train d'être taillée dans le hall de vos ancêtres. Bientôt, j'y ferais transférer vos dépouilles.

- Ça m'vas. D'toute façon on est pas pressés.

Moi si. Je sens que cette lame me réclame. Je l'entends comme s'il s'agissait d'une tendre amie, me susurrant à l'oreille son désir d'être maniée. Elle partage avec moi des émotions qui résonnent directement au plus profond de mes tripes. Par elle, je sens une envie presque sensuelle de voir couler le sang, de mordre dans la chair vivante, de broyer des os et d'engloutir des vies. Cette lame est née pour tuer, et elle est impatiente de commencer.

Je découvre que moi aussi j'ai hâte de l'avoir en main. Elle a été imaginée par mon maître pour moi, créée par les meilleurs artisans de cette terre et maintenant je la sens qui m'appelle de ses vœux comme une amante lascive.

_Par la Main, ce que je me sens vivant d'un coup !_

Je me détourne à grand peine. Aussitôt que je la perds de vue, je sens une vague d'accablement m'étreindre. Je mets une bonne seconde à comprendre que ce n'est pas moi mais l'épée qui éprouve cette angoisse.

Notre lien est si fort. Tellement puissant que j'ai l'impression de la sentir comme si elle faisait partie de moi.

Je tourne la tête vers elle avant de partir.

- Je serais vite de retour, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Je sens aussitôt disparaître l'étreinte de sa peine et un sentiment d'impatience le remplacer. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre me promettre d'une voix suave et mielleuse des carnages comme on n'en as jamais vu, sitôt que je serais de retour. Ce sentiment est tellement plein de chaleur et de passion que, pendant les quelques secondes que durent mon retour vers la porte, j'éprouve pour cette épée un désir que je n'aurais jamais cru éprouver un jour pour autre chose qu'une femme.

_Bientôt… Très bientôt…_

Un sentiment d'alanguissement naît en moi. Et je ne parviens pas à distinguer s'il est d'elle, de moi, ou de nous deux.

Je retrouve mon groupe de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils me regardent bizarrement, je trouve leurs expressions comiques.

- Oui ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Heu… Ben chef… Pourquoi vous souriez bêtement ? me demande Raka.

_Moi ? Sourire bêtement ?_

Je réalise seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai un sourire presque extatique collé sur le visage.

D'un brusque mouvement de tête, je me remets les idées en place et reprends ma mine de tous les jours. Ce qui se révèle plus compliqué que prévu parce que je suis sur un petit nuage.

- La prochaine fois que tu me traite de "bête", je t'arrache la langue et te la fais bouffer ! Réponds-je de manière cinglante en essayant de faire passer ma bonne humeur pour de la frustration.

Ça ne fonctionne pas si mal, il se tourne et retourne vers ses comparses sans demander son reste.

Je me dirige vers ma Warg. Elle m'accueille d'un grognement. L'elfe s'est de nouveau réveillé.

- Vous avez l'air aussi excité que mon grand frère quand il va voir sa fiancée, me dit-il en guise d'accueil.

- C'est tellement plus profond que ça, lui réponds-je sans réfléchir.

Je viens gratter les oreilles de ma monture qui grogne son assentiment.

Le gamin ne répond rien. Il est trop faible pour demeurer éveillé plus de quelques minutes.

Le soir même les gobelins et les orques reviennent. Grumash regarde le gamin elfe avec un air stupéfait, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Il reprend naturellement son rôle de sous-chef et viens me faire son rapport. Mes ordres ont été suivis à la lettre, les orques n'ont presque pas eu besoin de molester les gobelins pour les faire travailler correctement.

Le lendemain, je me sers de vieux draps pour aller chercher les dépouilles des nains sous les yeux de ces derniers. L'épée est toujours là où ils l'ont laissée et elle me salue chaleureusement quand je rentre dans la pièce.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que l'idée de tuer puisse me devenir aussi désirable. À chaque fois que je m'approche assez, je suis assailli d'une envie d'étriper le premier venu qui frôle le plaisir physique. J'ai tellement hâte de mettre la main sur cette épée que je précipite les événements.

Les cadavres des nains sont emmenés sous ma direction dans une salle haute de plafond dans laquelle s'alignent sarcophages et niches mortuaires. Là, sous l'œil vigilant des fantômes qui font fuir les gobelins et me forcent à menacer mes orques de mort pour les faire rester, Nous les déposons dans des niches creusées pour eux.

Puis, sur leurs instructions, je grave leurs noms en Khuzdul au-dessus de chaque niche. La tâche s'avère moins ardue que je m'y attendais. Par contre je ne tiens plus mes orques et fini par les congédier au lieu de les écouter claquer des dents et des genoux. De toute façon, je retrouverais bien mon chemin tout seul.

Les nains ont emporté l'épée avec eux et me concentrer est tout simplement impossible. Je travaille mécaniquement, sans prêter attention à ce que je fais. Mon arme me chuchote des serments sanglants qui ont pour moi des allures de murmures érotiques. C'est à moitié surpris que je réalise que j'ai fini.

Les nains commencent à disparaître. Ils semblent apaisés, comme si on venait de leur enlever un poids immense de sur les épaules. Avant de disparaître, ils posent l'épée au sol.

- V'là mon gars. C't ici qu'on s'quitte. Prends bien soins de cette épée, elle à l'air de t'avoir attendu longtemps.

- Vrai, approuve l'autre nain. J'ai jamais vu ça avant. On aurait presque dit que c't'acier se r'pliait tout seul pour qu'on finisse plus vite.

- Mais méfie-toi, reprends en vitesse le premier. Y'a quequ'chose qui m'dit qu'elle peut faire autant d'mal que d'bien. Réfléchis toujours avant d'la dégainer, sinon tu pourrais ben t'en mordre les doigts.

La brume qui les enveloppe est désormais drainée par leurs cadavres et s'y engouffre pour disparaître. L'avertissement m'a à peine fait lever un sourcil. Je suis trop impatient de prendre possession de ma lame.

De la poche intérieure de ma cape, je tire le dernier parchemin qu'il me reste. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Je respire un grand coup et commence.

Tout me semble plus facile depuis que je suis en sa présence. Elle m'encourage et me soutiens de la manière la plus douce qu'il m'ait été donné d'expérimenter. Alors que je sais pertinemment que je me fatigue pendant des heures pour prononcer l'incantation jusqu'au bout, je m'en rends à peine compte.

Brusquement le rituel prend fin et un tintement métallique cristallin résonne dans toute la salle. Le parchemin se volatilise, comme un rideau de soie qui s'ouvre, dévoilant une créature de rêve, aux formes élégantes et gracieuses étendue lascivement devant moi.

Cette lame est un enchantement, un enchantement qui réclame mon contact avec la même délicatesse qu'une amante qui réclame un baiser. C'est tremblant d'excitation que je me penche vers elle.

J'hésite au dernier moment, une peur subite de briser ce moment extraordinaire m'ayant étreint. Je sens s'élever d'elle un filet de frustration peinée qui achève de me convaincre.

Je la saisi et aussitôt j'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté ce monde. Je suis accueilli par l'émotion la plus profonde et même temps la plus violente que j'ai jamais ressenti. Comme si j'étais un personnage inestimable perdu depuis une éternité qui avait ressurgit alors que le dernier espoir s'était éteint. Je me sens enlacé par un sentiment d'attachement qui dépasse le simple concept d'amour charnel. Celui-ci me transperce avec autant de cruauté que si j'étais tombé dans une fosse garnie de pieux.

C'est si violent et si beau à la fois.

Et au milieu de tout ça, m'attends le cœur même de mon épée. Ardent comme le cœur d'un volcan, brûlant pour moi d'une passion éternelle. Prisonnier de ce maelström d'émotion, je parviens à saisir ce cœur et à le faire mien.

Je retrouve mes esprits. Je suis allongé sur la pierre froide et nue du hall des nains, en proie à un sentiment de plénitude jusqu'alors inconnu. Comme si j'étais enfin complet après une éternité de séparation. Dans ma main, je sens le cuir chaud de la poignée de mon arme.

Un nom flotte quelque part dans ma tête. Je lève mon épée en face de mon visage et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je te salue, Din'Ganar, dit-je dans un murmure empreint de passion.

Une vague de plaisir descend le long de mon bras et viens caresser mon esprit, y laissant une phrase douce comme la soie et rouge comme le sang.

_Je te salue, Faust mon amour._


	23. Chapter 23

_Je me sens vraiment en veine créatrice ces dernier jours. Comment ais-je pu laisser cette fic si longtemps sans la toucher ? Franchement ça me dépasse. Enfin. laissez un commentaire c'est toujours le bienvenu._

* * *

**PARA BELLUM**

Depuis le sommet de la colline, je peux voir les murs noirs de l'Isengard qui se dressent en contrebas. La vallée a énormément changée en un mois. Tous les arbres à l'intérieur de l'enceinte ont disparu et la forêt de Fangorn juste à côté est déjà sévèrement entamée. Au milieu de cette désolation, Orthanc se dresse tel un doigt noir et accusateur pointé vers le ciel.

Le gamin elfe, qui est en amazone sur mes genoux, marmonne un commentaire d'un ton effaré.

- Ils n'ont pas chômé en mon absence, dis-je sans m'adresser à personne.

Grumash hoche la tête en arrivant à côté de moi. Son warg se fait repousser en arrière d'un grognement de ma monture.

Notre groupe a chevauché toute la semaine à un bon rythme pour revenir ici et je ne serais pas mécontent de descendre de ma warg. Mine de rien, j'ai les muscles des fessiers crampé après toutes ces heures à serrer les jambes contre ses flancs. Le warg est sans conteste une monture rapide et dangereuse, mais son roulement d'épaules le rend peu confortable à chevaucher.

D'un clappement de langue, je la remets en mouvement. Plus vite ce sera terminé, mieux je me porterais.

L'elfe ne dit rien, il se contente de regarder de tous ses grands yeux verts. Il m'est devenu de plus en plus sympathique tous le long du voyage et nous avons un peu fait connaissance. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais j'ai appris d'autres choses sur lui. Notamment qu'il est effectivement toujours considéré comme un enfant par ses semblables alors qu'il est plus vieux que moi. Ou du moins plus vieux que je ne m'estime âgé.

Mon épée m'a rendu mon prénom, mais en dehors de ça je me heurte toujours à ce fichu mur blanc. Elle continue à me faire sentir qu'elle existe et elle semble heureuse d'avoir trouvé sa place à mon côté. J'ai en permanence l'impression d'avoir une présence chaude et amoureuse blottie contre moi tant que je la porte.

Les cinq premiers jours c'était grisant, maintenant je commence à m'habituer.

Le temps d'arriver devant les gardes de la porte, le soleil est arrivé à son zénith. Ceux-ci me saluent d'un geste de la tête puis reprennent leur veille silencieuse.

Je vois la silhouette boiteuse de Garshok se hâter dans ma direction le long de la route de pierre souillée par la boue. Il semble content de me voir.

- Maître Ekaros ! Enfin vous êtes de retour ! Me salue-t-il tout sourire.

- Garshok, réponds-je en le saluant d'un vague mouvement de la tête. Je ne pensais pas que ma présence te manquerait autant.

- Maître, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiété pour vous. Maître Saroumane aussi s'est inquiété.

- Pourquoi donc ? J'étais en plein territoire allié.

- Les choses ont bougée très vite en votre absence. De partout, les crébains du pays de Dun nous ont apporté des nouvelles alarmantes, signalant que nos ennemis se sont mis en marche. Depuis l'Eriador, le magicien gris s'est mis en mouvement à la tête d'une bien étrange compagnie. Du Rohan, des nouvelles sur des mouvements de troupe inquiétants nous sont parvenus. Du Gondor, les rôdeurs semblent se faire plus actifs et se rassemblent. Notre maître ne cesse de dire qu'il n'y a plus une minute à perdre !

_Ainsi, les choses se précipitent. Il était grand temps que j'arrive._

Je n'ai pas arrêté ma monture pendant toute la discussion et je me retrouve bien vite au pied de la tour. Une haute silhouette en blanc, tenant un long bâton de fer m'y attend.

- Ekaros, je suis heureux de te revoir. Malheureusement, les nouvelles qui nous sont parvenues en ton absence me préoccupent.

Il avise alors le petit elfe dans mes bras.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé là ?

- Maître, c'est un présent qui vous est offert par le roi des gobelins en remerciement pour vos cadeaux.

Il hausse les sourcils, l'air hautain.

- Je n'en ai pas l'usage. Fais-en ce que bon te semble.

- À vos ordres, dis-je en m'inclinant sur ma selle. Je me faisais justement la réflexion qu'un valet me serait bien utile.

Il balaie ma suggestion d'un petit geste indifférent de la main.

- Suis-moi, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Je mets pied à terre et me tourne vers Garshok.

- Assure-toi que mon nouveau valet sois conduit à mes quartiers. Ensuite, fait en sorte qu'il soit correctement vêtu d'ici ce soir. Et avec des vêtements neufs et propres.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, me siffle l'orque en jetant un regard malicieux au gamin.

- Et il ne doit rien lui arriver, lui fais-je signaler en posant la main sur la poignée de Din'Ganar.

Une vague de chaleur enivrante m'envahi à ce contact. Je sens mon épée m'encourager langoureusement à la dégainer. Elle est impatiente de goûter à son baptême de mort et en frémit d'impatience.

L'orque semble soudain se ratatiner en face de moi et ses yeux s'agrandissent de terreur. Il dégluti péniblement et recule d'un pas.

- V… Vos… Vos… Vos désirs sont des ordres, maître ! me lance-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une phrase magique censée le protéger.

Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur et lâche la garde de Din'Ganar. Je la sens gémir de frustration dans mon esprit. Je la calme d'une caresse sur sa garde. Elle s'apaise aussitôt et sa présence redevient caressante.

Sans un regard de plus, je monte les escaliers à la suite de mon maître.

Celui-ci m'attend au sommet des escaliers, juste devant l'imposante porte de la tour.

- Je suis heureux de voir que ta nouvelle acquisition te plaît.

- J'en suis plus que ravi, admets-je.

- Pourrais-je l'examiner un instant ?

Je lui fais signe que oui et vais pour la saisir mais il m'arrête d'un geste.

- Je vais la dégainer moi-même, élude-t-il face à mon regard interrogateur.

Il tend la main vers la poignée et s'apprête à la saisir.

Aussitôt qu'il entre en contact avec elle, une scène explose dans mon crâne. Je vois un petit anneau d'or serti d'une pierre verte sombrer au ralenti dans un flot d'acier incandescent mélangé à une grande quantité de sang. Une sorte de cri d'horreur inhumainement haut perché retenti tout le long de la vision.

Un sentiment de haine et de viol me submerge aussitôt. Avant de m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à genoux, les mains sur le sol, en train de tenter de reprendre ma respiration. Je suis pris de vertiges violents qui me retournent l'estomac tandis que mon œil vert me brûle comme s'il s'agissait d'une bille de métal chauffée à blanc.

Je vois le bas de la robe de Saroumane s'agiter à quelques centimètres de là.

- Intéressant, murmure-t-il dans sa barbe.

J'essaie de comprendre ce qui a bien pu m'arriver. Je sens que Din'Ganar est furieuse à un point indescriptible, sa présence est devenue froide et hostile au point d'en être douloureuse. Je pose la main sur sa poignée pour tenter de comprendre.

J'ai d'abords l'impression de m'entailler la main sur une arrête vive en la touchant, mais l'instant d'après la douleur reflue aussi vite qu'elle est venue. À travers ce contact, je la sens meurtrie au point qu'elle semble prête à se rompre. Telle une créature perdue, pleurant son dégoût d'elle-même.

La panique m'envahi, comme un poison au goût aigre. Sans vraiment savoir comment faire, j'essaie de la réconforter. Je sens que je réussi à capter son attention et son chagrin se déverse par notre lien.

Une chape de désespoir tombe sur mes épaules avec le poids du plomb et l'avenir me semble soudain être parti en cendres, consumant avec lui la moindre parcelle d'espoir.

Je suis profondément affligé par l'état de ma lame. Sa personnalité me semblait si vive, dotée d'une force indestructible.

Je viens de découvrir qu'elle pouvait aussi être brisée avec la même facilité qu'une brindille sèche. Cette révélation m'effraie, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

- Relève-toi Ekaros, me somme mon maître. Nous avons du travail et pas assez de temps pour nous permettre de le dilapider à ne rien faire.

Je me relève péniblement. Ma tête s'est calmée et mon estomac semble vouloir rester à sa place. Même mon œil a retrouvé une température normale.

J'emboîte le pas au magicien. Celui-ci ouvre les portes d'un petit mouvement de son bâton et s'engage dans le hall.

- Nous avons une guerre à mener.

- Une guerre ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de soulever.

- Oui ! Les peuples libres sont désormais persuadés que nous sommes leur ennemi et ils ne feront pas de pitié. Le facteur temps vient de me devenir primordial.

- Où en sommes-nous de nos préparatifs ? Dis-je d'un ton distrait.

L'état de Din'Ganar continue de me préoccuper, mais je fais de mon mieux pour suivre la conversation de mon maître.

- Les puits à uruk sont tous inséminés, mais seuls deux petites centaines sont presque arrivées à maturité.

- Si les Rohirrims débarquent, nous n'aurons que des orques pour nous défendre, dis-je en acquiesçant de la tête.

- J'ai déjà une petite idée pour gagner encore un peu de temps, me dit Saroumane en m'emmenant toujours plus haut dans la tour. Mais j'aimerais voir ce que tu as retenu de tes récentes études. Que me suggérerais-tu pour retenir un ennemi plus nombreux, plus fort et mieux équipé ?

Cette fois je suis bien obligé de repousser les lamentations de ma lame dans un coin de ma tête pour me concentrer sur le problème.

- Je ne vois que deux solutions, réponds-je après un court instant de silence pendant lequel nous continuons à gravir les marches. Nous devons soit lever le camp et nous cacher, ce qui n'est pas très envisageable.

- Ce n'est pas envisageable du tout, nous serions encore plus exposés une fois sorti d'Isengard.

- Dans ce cas, il faut détourner l'ennemi vers une autre cible ou le désorganiser pour l'empêcher d'attaquer.

- Très bien. J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Mon homme à Edoras maintient le roi dans ses filets, mais son fils a prit des initiatives. À l'heure où nous parlons, il a envoyé des messagers demander à ses généraux de se tenir prêts à marcher sur les gués de l'Isen.

Je pousse un juron. Les gués sont gardés par une toute petite garnison d'orques tout juste capables d'effrayer des paysans. À ce rythme, l'Isengard ne sera jamais prête à temps.

- Le fils de Théoden est un chien de chasse coriace, il n'est pas facile de lui faire lâcher une piste, commente mon maître.

- Dans ce cas, donnons-lui un os à ronger pour le faire patienter, dis-je en rebondissant sur l'allégorie. Mais je ne vois pas bien quoi.

- Les sauvages du pays de Dun, me réponds le magicien.

- Ces barbares ? Ils savent à peine distinguer un orque de leur derrière !

- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être intelligents pour faire des dégâts et détourner de nous le regard du Rohan.

J'y réfléchis en vitesse. C'est vrai que ça peut marcher.

- Admettons. Mais, sitôt que la cavalerie de Théodred va leur tomber dessus, ils ne tiendront pas une semaine. Nous risquons juste de le faire attaquer encore plus tôt.

- Ce qui pourrait bien être sa dernière erreur. On as déjà vu de grands généraux perdre des batailles jugées gagnées d'avances parce qu'ils s'étaient montrés trop empressés.

- Nous n'aurons pas les premières fournées d'uruk avant combien de temps ?

- Celles qui sont déjà en route sont des fournées à gestation normale, me renseigne mon maître. Les suivantes seront des fournées à gestation rapide. En comptant le temps nécessaire à un entrainement de base, il nous faut encore compter quatre mois.

Je siffle à cette estimation.

- C'est très juste, mais la partie est jouable, admets-je à contrecœur. Cependant, il va falloir que les Sauvages fassent de réels dégâts pour le forcer à partir aussi précipitamment. Seront-ils assez stupides pour se lancer, à corps perdu, dans un raid où ils devront tout brûler sur leur passage sans rien rapporter tout de suite chez eux ?

- J'admets que tu marques un point Ekaros, me sourit Saroumane. As-tu une suggestion pour remédier à ce problème ?

La question n'est pas bien dure. Je pèse quand même ma réponse pour éviter de dire une bêtise, mais elle me semble la meilleure.

- Il nous faut envoyer des orques et quelques-uns des premiers uruks avec eux pour les "motiver" à continuer d'avancer.

- Tu apprends vite, me félicite le magicien en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

- Je me porte volontaire pour aller commander les forces de la main blanche dans l'opération de saccage, dis-je en croisant les bras. Il leur faudra un chef à poigne pour les garder sous contrôle.

- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Les deux premières centaines d'uruks sont destinées à nous permettre de mettre sur pieds notre futur programme d'entraînement. Dans un second temps, je compte en faire des forces d'élite sous ton commandement direct. C'est pourquoi je compte sur toi pour superviser leur entraînement. Elles seront plus que nécessaire pour accueillir dignement notre prince royal aux gués de l'Isen.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et quelque part je suis rassuré de ne pas repartir en campagne aussi vite. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire plus de quelques passe d'échauffement avec Din'Ganar. Il faut que je ma fasse à son maniement avant d'espérer pouvoir engager plus qu'un orque en combat réel. D'après Saroumane, je n'étais pas un mauvais guerrier avant ma perte de mémoire. De plus, je me suis effectivement retrouvé quelque réflexes de combattant en m'entraînant contre des orques. Mais trois passes avec des armes en bois ne veulent rien dire.

Nous arrivons finalement dans la partie haute de la tour, celle réservée aux quartiers du magicien. Sur la table de la salle à manger, une carte en peau est étalée. Elle représente une vue assez détaillée du Rohan avec l'Isengard dans le coin supérieur gauche.

- Nous devons décider d'une stratégie globale avant de manger, m'explique mon maître. Tu vas enfin te sentir utile mon garçon ! Me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux en me posant la main sur l'épaule pour me guider vers la carte.

Quand je reviens dans mes quartiers, je retrouve le gamin elfe assis en tailleur sur ma chaise, derrière mon bureau. On lui a donné une large tunique noire sur des braies de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une paire de souliers en cuir dont je vois dépasser de la paille. Un tabard assorti au reste et portant le pochoir de la main blanche vient compléter le tout. Je remarque également les deux mouchoirs de lin blanc qui lui entourent les poignets là où ses blessures n'ont pas encore fini de cicatriser.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de t'échapper ? dis-je en feignant l'étonnement. Par la Main ! Il vas grêler demain !

Il me fait une moue agacée, ne goutant visiblement pas ma blague. Je remarque à ce moment que la pièce a été aérée et qu'un petit feu brûle joyeusement dans l'âtre, réchauffant agréablement la pièce.

Je hoche la tête en signe de contentement. Il s'en sort bien dans son nouveau rôle.

- Tu t'es déjà mis au travail à ce que je vois. C'est bien.

Je me tourne vers lui, avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Non. Garshok a dit que je mangerais quand vous m'y autoriseriez… Maître.

J'étais en train de suspendre ma cape à une patère quand il me sort son "maître" tout tremblant d'hésitation. De surprise, j'en lâche mon vêtement et me retourne vers lui avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il s'agite sur mon fauteuil comme une goute d'eau dans une poêle brûlante, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Garshok a dit que si je faisais quoi que ce soit qui vous déplaisait, il m'arracherait personnellement la peau du dos à coup de fouet. Et puis… Vous faites peur quand vous vous y mettez.

Alors là, je suis scié ! Je croyais avoir juste donné à réfléchir à Garshok, voilà qu'en plus j'apprends que j'ai collé la pétoche au gamin.

- Comment ça "je fais peur" ?

- Vous avez les yeux qui changent de couleur quand vous menacez les gens, me dit l'elfe. Et en plus on as l'impression de sentir une… Heu… Comme une aura effrayante autour de vous.

_J'ai les yeux qui changent de couleur ? Une aura effrayante ?_

Je me dirige vers mon armoire et l'ouvre en grands. Je me regarde ensuite attentivement dans mon miroir, mais à part mon œil brun et l'autre vert je ne constate aucun changement. Pareil pour l'aura.

Je me retourne vers le gamin.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir reçu un coup sur la tête ? lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hoche la tête affirmativement.

Quand je suis finalement couché, je retourne toujours cette conversation dans ma tête en essayant de comprendre. Pour finir, épuisé par le voyage, je ferme les yeux avec la ferme intention de m'endormir.

Une faible présence esseulée me rappelle que j'ai une épée à charge.

Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger le jeune elfe qui dort sur une paillasse près de la cheminée, je dégaine ma lame. Je la sens se réjouir de ma présence comme une personne mortellement affligée qui essaie de faire bonne figure.

Je la regarde tristement, affligé par son état.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te guérir, lui dis-je d'un ton désespéré.

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse mais je la sens m'envoyer une légère vague de gratitude. Décidé à ne pas la laisser tomber, je la garde dans mon lit et m'endors en la serrant contre moi.


	24. Chapter 24

**PETITS SECRETS**

Je suis avec mon maître le jour de la naissance des premiers uruks. Personnellement, je trouve le procédé des puits à éclosion répugnant. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la méthode. Les orques s'agitent tout autour des amas visqueux de cocons boueux, donnant des petits coups de piques ou de gaffe pour énerver les "bébés" et le faire sortir plus vite.

D'un seul coup, dans un bruit de déchirement humide écœurant, une tête couverte de fluides translucides jaillit d'un cocon à mi-hauteur. Elle tousse et crache tout ce qu'elle peux de cette matière, aspergeant généreusement les autres cocons.

Aussitôt, tels des araignées qui ont senti une proie se prendre dans leur toile, les orques se précipitent, avec leurs lames et leurs crochets fixés sur des bâtons, pour finir de découper les enveloppes et tirer l'uruk nouveau-né hors de son cocon.

L'uruk à peine libéré est trainé sur les autres cocons jusqu'au sol sans douceur et laissé là où il s'est immobilisé. Un autre uruk réussi alors à déchirer sa propre enveloppe et à y passer un bras musculeux. Les uns derrière les autres, les uruks déchirent leurs cocons, y passant l'un ou l'autre membre en essayant de s'en libérer. De partout, les orques commencent à grouiller autour du puits d'éclosion, aidant les créatures à s'extraire de leur lieu de gestation.

La cacophonie ambiante devient assourdissante. Entre les cris hauts perchés des orques au travail et les grognements rauques des uruks, il me devient presque impossible de distinguer un son d'un autre.

Brusquement, un hurlement grave couvre tous les autres bruits. Les orques s'écartent précipitamment d'un uruk qui s'est relevé et tiens entre ses larges main la tête d'un orque qui se débat, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Poussant un nouveau hurlement, l'uruk exerce une torsion sur le crâne de l'orque dont la colonne émet un craquement sec. Puis, il jette le cadavre encore secoué de convulsion et se remet à hurler à pleins poumons en dévoilant ses crocs jaune et inégaux.

_Je n'aime pas ça._

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, le monstre se met soudain à nous charger mon maître et moi.

Je grogne d'incrédulité. Il est suicidaire pour oser vouloir s'en prendre à nous ?

- Ekaros, ce raté dérange ma vue, me signifie mon maître d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Je hoche la tête et m'interpose, avançant calmement vers mon adversaire, la main sur la poignée de Din'Ganar.

L'uruk a déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin et tous les orques se sont écartés de son passage. Il ne lui reste qu'une petite dizaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à mon contact.

J'écarte les jambes et baisse mon centre de gravité. Je sens mon épée me transmettre une légère vague de chaleur. Elle s'est remise petit à petit au fil du mois qui s'est écoulé, mais elle est loin d'avoir retrouvé toute son exubérance des premiers jours. Je l'ai maniée aussi souvent que possible depuis et je me suis habitué à son poids comme à son équilibre. Elle ne se lamente plus, mais ne se réjouit pas non plus comme avant à chaque fois que je la touche.

L'uruk n'est plus qu'à deux mètres et pousse un terrible hurlement de rage. Je le laisse approcher encore un peu.

Au moment où je vais donner mon coup, je le vois se pencher en avant et tenter de me rentrer dedans tête la première.

Mes réflexes me permettent de l'esquiver en faisant un pas à gauche, mais c'est tout juste. Je n'ai pas pus dégainer. Il fouette l'air de ses énormes bras, me griffant le cou au passage.

Jurant, je tire ma lame et tente un coup de taille pendant qu'il me dépasse, mais je ne lui fait qu'une légère entaille dans le flanc.

Brutalement, la chaleur que je sentais par le contact de Din'Ganar s'intensifie et me remonte le long du bras comme un carreau d'arbalète.

La scène se fige.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sens Din'Ganar soudain entrer en éruption, flamboyante d'un sentiment de joie incrédule. Par notre lien, je constate qu'elle-même se sent un peu égarée. Comme une personne au seuil de la mort qui retrouve soudain toute ses forces. Sa surprise se transforme en exultation, puis en bonheur avant de devenir soudain une gratitude sans borne qu'elle me transmet comme un torrent déchainé.

Je me sens sourire malgré moi.

_Enfin, je te retrouve !_

D'une caresse sur mon esprit, elle confirme mes impressions et m'enveloppe à nouveau de sa chaude et sensuelle étreinte.

Je sens mes forces se décupler, mon esprit s'aiguiser, mes perception s'augmenter. Ensemble à nouveau, je me sens invulnérable. Elle me pousse à me dépasser, à me donner jusqu'à mes ultimes limites.

Je lui cède absolument tout, trop heureux de la revoir enfin comme elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Mon épée semble sentir ma joie et y répond avec enthousiasme. Elle minaude pour que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé.

Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : accéder à ses désirs.

Ma contre-attaque maladroite, je la transforme aussi soudainement que je l'ai lancée. Profitant de mon élan initial, je pivote sur un pied, exécutant un tour complet sur moi-même en accélérant, saisi mon arme à deux mains et l'abat de toute mes forces vers la nuque de l'uruk fou.

Le sentiment de joie qui émane de Din'Ganar se transforme en extase quand sa lame mord dans les chairs de mon adversaire. Je la sens trancher muscles, tendons et os sans le moindre effort, créant des geysers de sang où elle se baigne avec délice, telle une sirène dans une mer rouge comme la passion.

Je reprends mes esprits et constate le résultat.

Le cadavre de l'uruk fait encore deux pas convulsifs, puis tombe à genou et s'écroule de tout son long dans la flaque noire de son propre sang. Du tronc ne dépassent que les moignons du cou et de ses deux bras tranchés au milieu du biceps.

Dans un bruit mat et visqueux, la tête tombe dans une flaque de boue aux pieds de mon maître, suivie de près par les des bras disparus. Pas une tache n'est à déplorer sur sa robe.

Il m'adresse un sourire de satisfaction, mais je le remarque à peine. Je suis hypnotisé par mon reflet dans le sang qui macule mon épée de la garde à la pointe.

Je ne reconnais pas bien l'être que j'y vois. Il a le même visage que moi, mais celui-ci présente un air de joie hystérique et ses yeux semblent briller intérieurement d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Je cesse de sourire, le reflet en fait autant et la lueur dans ses yeux diminue.

_C'est… C'est moi ?_

Aussitôt, Din'Ganar vient à mon aide et m'envoie une vague rassurante. Sa chaleur dissipe mes doutes en un instant. Je la sens comblée et devine sa plénitude en arrière-plan. Elle est heureuse et m'entoure de ce sentiment comme d'un vêtement plus doux que la soie.

_Mon amour. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ce moment d'égarement ? Je t'aime tellement. Si seulement je pouvais trouver des mots assez fort pour t'exprimer toute ma gratitude de m'avoir tirée de l'enfer lugubre où j'étais tombée._

Ces phrases sont apparues dans mon esprit comme gravées au fer rouge. Je secoue la tête d'un air amusé et attendri.

_L'important c'est que tu sois heureuse._

Sa chaleur augmente et elle me transmet son plaisir de se voir répondre ainsi.

La voix de mon maître magiquement amplifiée me tire de la contemplation de mon arme. Son discours résonne à travers les cavernes et les galeries, je ne doute pas un instant que tous les orques et les uruks sous l'Isengard l'entendent.

- Vous êtes mes soldats ! Les premiers de la plus puissante armée que ce monde verra jamais ! Vous êtes les meilleurs et rien ne peux vous résister ! Vous servez la Main Blanche ! Vous servez Saroumane !

Une clameur résonne à travers les galeries, si forte qu'elle fait trembler les soutènements et décroche un peu de poussière du plafond.

Je baisse mon arme et hoche distraitement la tête. Din'Ganar ne cesse de me faire partager son sentiment de revivre à travers notre lien.

Je remarque à peine que mon maître me fait signe de le suivre, pourtant je lui emboîte le pas avant de m'en rendre compte.

- Ta prouesse ne passera pas inaperçue, me dit-il, tandis que nous nous éloignons du puits d'éclosion pour remonter les passerelles de bois grossier qui mènent à la surface. Cependant, je t'ai senti hésiter un court instant pendant ton combat. Puis-je en savoir la raison ?

Je me braque presque immédiatement. Si je lui dis que ma lame semble s'être guérie, peut-être voudra-t-il la retoucher. Rien que de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver, une sueur froide commence à me couler le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Ho, ce n'était rien maître, dis-je dans une réponse empressée.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il faut que je trouve une excuse valable pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. En manque d'inspiration, je sors la réponse la plus simpliste que je puisse trouver.

- J'ai hésité un moment sur la manière dont j'allais le tuer.

Le magicien glousse d'amusement.

- Très bonne raison, me glisse-t-il en sortant du boyau pour émerger à la lumière du jour.

Je le suis juste un pas derrière, soulagé qu'il ne se doute de rien.

De retour à la tour, je monte dans mes quartiers et y retrouve mon jeune valet. Comme il s'obstinait à ne pas me donner de nom, je lui en ai collé un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai pensé à un nom de domestique, James s'est imposé de lui-même. Mais comme je ne trouvais pas qu'il avait une tête de James, je l'ai appelé Jim à la place.

_Je n'allais quand même pas continuer à l'appeler "gamin" à tout bout de champ._

- Jim, j'aimerais… me laver.

Je laisse ma phrase mourir. Il a déjà sorti le broc et je le vois verser de l'eau d'une bouilloire dedans. Il est décidément très efficace comme valet. Il a beau m'avoir avoué qu'il était page avant, je suis toujours surpris par sa capacité à anticiper mes demandes.

Je m'approche du bassin et tâte l'eau. Elle est chaude, mais sans plus. C'est parfait. Je veux me débarrasser des traces de sang dont j'ai écopé en m'occupant de l'uruk fou.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? me demande Jim en me fixant, sûrement à la recherche d'une quelconque plaie.

- Moi pas. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui ne peut pas en dire autant.

- Au vu de la quantité de sang que vous ramenez avec vous, il ne doit plus être de ce monde.

Je me débarrasse de ma cape et passe ma chemise par-dessus ma tête. Elle a beau être aussi noire que les crébains qui sont perchés sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, elle n'en est pas moi poisseuse d'hémoglobine.

- Je ne crois pas non. À moins que les nouvelles créations du magicien blanc ne puissent survivre sans tête et sans bras.

J'ai tout juste le temps de l'entendre déglutir. Son visage n'a pas bougé d'un cil lui par contre.

- Vous semblez pourtant de bonne humeur, remarque-t-il, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation.

Depuis bientôt deux mois que je le pratique, j'en suis venu à le considérer avec respect. Il est très doué pour déchiffrer les expressions des personnes qui lui parlent, toujours d'une politesse impeccable et également très serviable. Sa présence me réchauffe le cœur au milieu de tous ces orques où je dois toujours paraître aussi émotif qu'une porte de grange. Et puis, il lui arrive aussi d'avoir le sens de l'humour.

Je lui ai posé la question deux jours après l'avoir nommé mon valet si ça le dérangeait. Je lui ai même proposé de lui trouver un autre travail si ça lui convenait mieux. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a révélé son passé de page. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'il préférait rester là où il était, parce que les orques n'osaient pas le toucher de peur de ce que je pourrais leur faire ensuite. Il peut circuler librement dans mes quartiers, qui se sont agrandis à ma demande aux deux pièces attenantes, et prend ses repas avec moi.

Il reste cependant très introverti et s'il se renseigne facilement sur ce que j'ai fait de ma journée, c'est la croix et la bannière pour le faire parler un tout petit peu de ce que lui a fait de la sienne.

Je me débarrasse du sang noir en me frottant vigoureusement à l'aide de l'eau du broc.

- C'est vrai, je suis de bonne humeur. Din'Ganar va mieux.

Il regarde l'épée qui pends à ma ceinture et son regard devient méfiant.

Il a vite remarqué que je ne me comportais pas avec mon arme comme tout un chacun le faisais. Il m'a même dit que chez les elfes, je serais passé pour un parfait inconscient à dormir ainsi avec une lame hors de son fourreau. De fil en aiguille, je lui ai dit que je la considérais plus comme une personne que comme un objet.

Je me souviens encore de sa réaction. Il a haussé les épaule et recommencé à balayer en disant "certains jardiniers parlent bien aux plantes qu'ils arrosent, alors pourquoi pas…"

Je ne lui ai jamais laissé la toucher, j'avais trop peur à ce moment de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

_Crois-tu que je pourrais le laisser te tenir ? Penses-tu qu'il y aurait un risque que ça fasse le même effet qu'avec mon maître ?_

Elle me répond par une sensation qui me fait penser à une adorable moue pensive. Décidément, elle m'avait vraiment manquée.

_Peut-être demain, si tu n'es pas sûre ?_

Même réaction. Je ne sais pas bien quoi en penser.

Il me tend un linge et je me sèche pendant qu'il sort jeter l'eau sale. Je le regarde revenir, prendre ma chemise du bout des doigts, faire une grimace et la laisser tomber dans le broc où il remet de l'eau chaude. Je lui prévois une lessive laborieuse.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte et je me dépêche de prendre une chemise propre dans mon armoire et de la passer. J'en ai à peine sorti la tête que Jim ouvre la porte sans un commentaire.

Garshok s'encadre dans l'ouverture et me salue d'un sourire servile.

- Les gardes de la porte signalent l'arrivée de la délégation des sauvages de Dun.

Ils sont en retard, nous les attendions en début de semaine et nous sommes déjà jeudi.

- Dites à Grumash de me retrouver dans la cour avec ses orques et faites préparer ma warg. Je vais aller au-devant d'eux.

L'intendant hoche la tête et se détourne. L'instant d'après, Jim ferme la porte. Lui et Garshok ne s'aiment pas. On pourrait presque dire qu'ils se haïssent. Bon, Jim hait tous les orques de la forteresse et ceux-ci le lui rendent bien. Mais je ne saisi pas pourquoi Garshok semble lui en vouloir en particulier.

Je change de cape, passe un coup de chiffon sur mes bottes pour les lustrer et enfile une paire de gants en cuir noir. Je n'ai pas encore l'armure que m'ont promis les orques forgerons de mon maître, je vais devoir faire sans.

- Vous allez vraiment lancer ces… Ces homme-bêtes contre vos semblables ? me demande alors Jim au moment où je m'apprête à sortir.

Je me tourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil.

- Est-ce qu'a ton avis je les ai juste invités à boire le thé et à discuter chiffon ? lui dis-je d'un ton interrogateur.

- Mais ils vont faire beaucoup de mal ! Insiste le jeune elfe.

- C'est la guerre. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

- Mais on pourrait éviter de manger une omelette !

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Vous pourriez les renvoyer et prétendre qu'ils sont venus pour refuser.

- Ce serait trahir mon maître !

- Ce serait sauver de pauvre gens innocents.

Je lâche la poignée de la porte et me tourne vers lui.

- En quoi le sort de ces humains peut-il bien t'intéresser ? M'enquiers-je.

- Tôt ou tard, l'Isengard tombera, me dit-il sur un ton sans appel. Avec le Rohan d'un côté et les miens en Lórien, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Saroumane ne peut pas gagner. Si vous contribuez à l'empêcher de faire trop de victimes, ça fera un argument en votre faveur quand ils vous captureront.

J'en reste interdit. Jim a l'air tellement sûr de ce qu'il avance que je me pose réellement la question de savoir si ce qu'il dit est possible. Quelle question ! Bien sûr que c'est une possibilité ! C'est la guerre et le perdant est celui qui commet une seule erreur : la dernière.

Je soupire et me frotte les yeux en secouant la tête.

- Jim, tes propos sont censés. Mais si un prisonnier de guerre orque te disait que Sauron finira par gagner et que tu ferais mieux de le libérer pour qu'il puisse témoigner en ta faveur, que ferais-tu ?

- Je lui dirais de se taire plutôt que de gaspiller sa salive !

Je lui souris tristement.

- Donc tu comprends les concepts d'allégeance et de devoir.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Saroumane a trahi les Peuples Libres ! Sa parole ne vaut plus rien !

- N'as-tu pas toi-même mis ta fierté de côté pour me servir ?

- Là encore ce n'est pas pareil ! Je ne fais rien de mal ici !

- Mais moi je fais du "mal" depuis ici. Et si je suis aussi efficace c'est en partie parce que tu es là pour m'éviter d'avoir à m'occuper de tout plein de petites choses.

Il ne rétorque pas, Je l'ai visiblement mis à court d'arguments.

- Si tu pousses ta propre réflexion jusqu'au bout, tu verras que tu te contredis toi-même et que ce que tu fais ici contribue à faire le "mal".

Il secoue la tête et son regard se fait fuyant. Il se sent acculé par sa propre logique.

- Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais selon moi, tu n'hésiterais pas un instant à faire la même chose si tes proches te persuadaient que ça servirait la cause des peuples libres. Alors franchement, en quoi est-ce si différends ?

- Nous ne faisons pas la guerre comme ça, rétorque-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- La guerre est un truc moche, lui dis-je. Au final, quel que soit le camp dans lequel on se trouve, ce sont des créatures vivantes qui meurent, emportant avec elles leurs rêves, leurs espoirs et leurs passés.

Il ne dit plus rien mais il semble ébranlé. Je crois bien que je viens de lui révéler une partie de la question à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais songé.

- Je t'aime bien Jim. Aussi, je ne dirais à personne que tu as tenté de me détourner de mon devoir. Je suis même prêt à t'aider à organiser ton évasion si tu ne supportes plus de me regarder après ça. Mais, au même titre que les plus grands héros de ton peuple sont mort en tenants leurs serments, je vais tenir le mien. Comme ça, je pourrais vivre en me disant que j'ai servit honorablement, même si au final il s'avère que je sers le mauvais maître.

Je sors ensuite, le laissant seul avec un gros sujet de réflexion. C'est un bon garçon mais il a une vision bien trop carrée des choses. Je ne me souviens pas de quelle expérience je tire une vision si pessimiste des choses, mais je suis persuadé au fond de moi que rien n'est jamais simple.

_Il est temps qu'il se défasse de ses illusions. Sinon, il ne survivra pas longtemps dans cette guerre qui s'annonce._

La défaite ou le courage sont souvent le résultat d'un manque d'information. Là encore je ne sais pas d'où je tire cette maxime, mais je suis bien décidé à ne jamais perdre. Dans mon cas, la défaite signifie la mort.

Et je suis bien décidé à mourir vieux et dans mon lit !


	25. Chapter 25

**À LA GUERRE !**

L'uruk me charge, agitant son arme à bout de bras.

Je décide que celui-là je vais l'envoyer faire quelques galipettes. Au moment où il abat son long tranchoir, je m'esquive d'un pas de côté. Ramenant ma main armée vers son abdomen, je porte un coup du plat de la lame avec toute la force dont je dispose dans mon seul bras droit. Porté par son propre élan, l'uruk vient heurter mon arme avec une violence qui le plie instantanément en deux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler, deux autres de ces créations de Saroumane me foncent dessus en hurlant à leur tour des cris de guerre. Alors que leur collègue tombe à genou, je lui décoche un coup de pieds qui l'envoie bouler vers mon second attaquants qui se prends les pieds dedans et s'étale de tout son long.

Je me retourne juste à temps pour parer la lame de mon troisième adversaire et parviens à dévier son coup. Je profite de l'ouverture pour lui envoyer un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire. La douleur fuse dans ma main, mais je peux l'ignorer assez facilement. L'uruk grogne d'incrédulité plus que de douleur, mais vacille sur ses jambes. J'en profite pour balayer son pied d'appuis d'un mouvement de la jambe. Complètement pris par surprise, il bascule en avant et s'étale à son tour.

Un sifflement d'air est le seul avertissement que je perçois. Je me jette en avant et effectue un roulé-boulé qui se termine par un demi-tour à genoux me permettant tout juste de rattraper le second coup de mon quatrième adversaire. Malgré l'emploi de mes deux mains, la force de ce dernier me rejette en arrière et je me retrouve sur le dos.

L'uruk s'approche aussitôt et lève son arme au-dessus de sa tête pour m'infliger le coup fatal un cri de triomphe sur les lèvres.

_Grave erreur !_

Je ramène ma jambe gauche contre moi et la détends d'un coup l'instant suivant. Pile dans son abdomen. Il ne plie pas en deux comme le précédent, mais est forcé de reculer. Je roule sur le côté, rétablis mon assiette et me remet sur mes jambes. Il revient vers moi, me hurlant sa rage, et saisi son arme à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête dans l'intention manifeste de me fendre le crâne.

Je lève mon arme en biais, la poignée plus haute que la lame et laisse le tranchoir de mon adversaire glisser dessus. À nouveau, je joue sur le fait qu'il est déséquilibré et que son côté est exposé. Je ramène ma lame en position haute et continue mon mouvement tournant, l'abattant dans un bel arc de cercle sur son flanc.

Il chancèle sous le choc, mais ne tombe pas. À la place, il saisi la lame de mon arme de sa main libre et me tire vers lui.

Je ne lâche pas mon arme à temps et je le sens me planter son épaule dans l'estomac, me soulever et profiter de l'élan ainsi acquis pour me faire passer par-dessus lui.

Je me réceptionne avec peine, perdant mon arme dans le même temps et suis étourdi par le coup que j'ai pris au ventre. À quatre pattes sur le sol ensablé, je le vois dégager mon épée d'un coup de pied et me mettre le tranchant de sa lame contre le cou.

- C'est fini maître. J'ai gagné, grogne-t-il.

Un clappement de main retentit.

- Bravo Lutz ! s'exclame le magicien blanc en s'engageant à l'intérieur de l'arène d'entraînement ensablée.

L'uruk lâche son arme en bois, réplique exacte de celle en acier qu'il utilise en temps normal.

Je me relève en grognant, mes pectoraux douloureux protestant contre ce traitement.

- Tu es plus forts chaque jour, continue mon maître. Je suis fier de toi. Tu seras le premier capitaine de mes uruks, c'est à n'en pas douter.

Les autres uruks que j'ai étalés se relèvent à leur tour. Mon combat à un contre quatre n'aura au final duré qu'une petite minute. Je me frotte le ventre pour faire passer la douleur. Lutz ne se retient pas, même pendant les entraînements, et il est d'une force colossale.

Ils sont trois mille à s'entrainer du matin jusqu'au soir. Tout y passe, du tir à l'arbalète au maniement de ces grands tranchoirs à ergot. Quelques manœuvres de groupe de base et certaines plus avancée viennent compléter leur formation.

L'uruk faisant en règle général plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt de haut pour plus de cent kilos de muscles, inutile de dire que je fais un peu chétif en comparaison. Quand aux orques, ils ont l'air d'enfants mis à côté d'eux. Ils se sont retrouvés très vite à court d'enseignants une fois que les sergents orque ont eu fini de leur montrer les bases.

J'ai endossé ce rôle avec un enthousiasme mitigé. D'abords à cause de leur impressionnante carrure, ensuite parce que je n'étais pas moi-même un maître en matière de combat.

J'ai comblé beaucoup de lacunes avec des traités d'escrime et j'ai pu tester la validité des techniques et des entraînements proposés sur les uruks. J'en suis devenu capable d'affronter plusieurs ennemis à la fois avec de simples conseils trouvé dans des bouquins. Et puis, Lutz a commencé à montrer qu'il se démarquait des autres. Il n'est pas le plus robuste ou le plus fort, mais il est l'un des rares à se servir correctement de sa tête.

Depuis plus de trois mois que j'ai commencé à me battre avec les uruks à la fois pour m'entraîner et pour les préparer, j'ai beaucoup forci. Je n'en suis pas encore à les égaler en force physique brute, mais j'arrive maintenant à leur envoyer des pains qui les distraient une petite seconde. Ils sont également beaucoup plus résistants que moi à la douleur tout comme à la fatigue. Seulement, à part Lutz, aucun n'arrive à m'égaler en vitesse de réaction.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je salue les uruks qui ont participé à l'entraînement d'un léger coup de poing gauche sur le torse. Ils me rendent mon salut avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire avant de partir vers la caverne qui leur sert de réfectoire. Je me dirige vers mon maître qui continue de s'entretenir avec son futur capitaine.

- Maître ? Dis-je d'un ton servile.

- Que veux-tu Ekaros ?

- L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Lutz.

- Certainement. N'hésite pas à le féliciter pour sa prouesse ! C'est important qu'un maître reconnaisse les progrès de son élève.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, réponds-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Il s'éloigne, nous laissant seul l'uruk et moi. Celui-ci grogne et se tourne vers moi, me dominant d'une bonne tête.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me féliciter, me dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Tu as mérité des louanges pour m'avoir battu, mais je crois que notre maître t'en a déjà fait pas mal. Je reconnais cependant que tu te défends mieux désormais, et que tu sais réfléchir.

Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux trahissent ce que je redoutais un peu. Maintenant qu'il a pris le dessus sur moi, il estime que je ne vaux plus la peine d'être écouté. Il le fait uniquement parce que Saroumane leur a inculqué l'obéissance à la voie hiérarchique dès leur naissance. Je l'ai déjà vu faire comme ça des dizaines de fois avec des orques puis d'autres uruks. En-dehors de certains berserkers, il ne craignait plus que moi et le magicien blanc.

Et je viens de disparaître de cette liste.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu devais rassembler une patrouille de cent uruks et te tenir prêt à partir sous peu ?

- Oui, maître Saroumane a une mission spéciale à _me_ confier.

Je retiens une grimace. Ce doit être le seul uruk qui ait les chevilles aussi enflées dans cette armée de monstres.

- Tu as déjà choisis qui tu allais prendre ?

- Mon groupe, le meilleur.

Je hausse les sourcils. Certes, son groupe n'est pas mauvais, mais c'est essentiellement parce que Lutz fait presque tout le boulot en sacrifiant tous ses camarades pour atteindre son but qu'il en est ainsi.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils sont prêts pour une mission spéciale ? Dis-je d'un ton soudain plus inquiet.

- Ils le seront ! me certifie-t-il avec une note de défis dans la voix. De toute façon, les uruk-hais sont nés les meilleurs. Nous ne pouvons pas échouer, alors il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Si tu le dis…

Je le laisse partir, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Je pense juste que même s'il est capable de réfléchir, ça ne vole décidément pas bien haut.

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas tuer tous les uruks placés sous son commandement._

De retour dans ma chambre, j'y retrouve Jim qui s'affaire à passer son plumeau sur ma seule étagère. J'ai été surpris qu'il décide de rester, mais je n'allais quand même pas m'en plaindre.

- Bonjour Jim.

- Bonjour Maître. Garshok est passé livrer votre armure, signale-t-il en agitant son outil de travail vers une caisse posée à côté de mon bureau.

Intéressé, je soulève le couvercle pour en examiner le contenu.

Les forgerons orques ne se sont pas beaucoup éloignés de l'armure de base de n'importe quel uruk. Heureusement, j'ai au moins obtenu que la mienne soit faite sur mesure.

Avec l'aide de Jim, je l'essaie immédiatement. Par-dessus ma tunique, j'enfile un haubert de mailles à manche longue qui me couvre également les cuisses. Viens ensuite par-dessus un plastron d'armure en acier sombre qui se fixe par des sangles de cuir sur les côtés. Celui-ci est doté de tassettes pour me protéger les cuisses et d'un gorgerin qui garanti le cou. Des épaulières qui s'arrêtent juste avant l'articulation du coude viennent s'ajouter par-dessus le tout et des canons d'avant-bras protègent ces derniers. Pour protéger mes tibias, je dispose d'une paire de grèves tandis que des solerets protègent mes bottes.

Une fois complètement harnaché, je me rends compte que tout ça est extrêmement lourd.

- Par la Main ! Jim, j'ai l'impression d'avoir doublé de poids !

- Pourtant, je puis vous garantir que vous ne portez pas l'armure la plus lourde qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Je fais quelque pas. Le poids n'est pas trop mal réparti, mais en même temps, ce sont des orques qui ont conçu et réalisé cette armure. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre de pouvoir quand même me mouvoir dedans.

Je grogne néanmoins en tentant quelques gestes d'entrainement. L'épaisseur supplémentaire du haubert de maille m'empêche de replier complètement mes bras et me restreint dans mes mouvements. Je vais vraiment devoir m'y faire.

- Bonjour la discrétion ! Je fais autant de bruit qu'un chariot de casseroles là-dedans ! Dis-je en entendant crisser l'acier des pièces les unes sur les autres.

Jim secoue la tête à mon commentaire, l'air amusé.

- Au moins ça fait rire quelqu'un, fais-je remarquer d'un ton amer.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez rappeler Garshok pour quelques petites mises au point, répond-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je pourrais même proposer quelques améliorations que j'ai pu observer chez moi, en Lórien.

Je hausse les sourcils à cette proposition.

- Pardon ? Serais-tu en train de suggérer de trouver un moyen de garder ton maléfique maître en vie plus longtemps ?

- Pas forcément. Peut-être que mon "maléfique maître" se croira tellement invincible une fois les améliorations apportée qu'il se jettera dans la mêlée sans protéger ses arrières.

Je lui adresse un sourire amusé.

- Tu aurais peut-être eu meilleur temps de ne pas le lui dire à haute voix dans ce cas.

- Par la Dame, suis-je bête ! S'exclame-t-il tout haut en se tapant le front du plat de la main. Encore une fois, vous m'avez eu maître, déclare-t-il d'un air faussement désolé.

J'éclate de rire.

_Je ne comprends décidément pas ce gamin, mais je suis heureux de le connaître !_

- C'est bon tu as gagné, dis-je après avoir réussi à me clamer. Tant qu'à mourir, je préfère encore savoir qui maudire dans mes derniers instants.

- En effet, ce ne serait pas très convenable de frapper de votre malédiction un quelconque forgeron orque anonyme, convient-il d'un ton grandiloquent.

- Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, si tu m'aidais à retirer ces foutues épaulières Jim.

- À vos ordres.

Il me faut patienter une semaine supplémentaire pour voir revenir mon armure. Elle a effectivement été améliorée et me semble un soupçon plus légère. Ce qui attire surtout mon attention, les plaques ne font plus de bruit quand elles frottent les unes sur les autres, ce qui est réellement un mieux.

Le jour suivant, Saroumane m'averti que le prince Théodred a mordu à l'hameçon. Et semble-t-il qu'il a gobé toute la ligne au passage. D'après les crébains, il remonte la piste des hommes sauvages à toute vitesse, accompagné d'à peu près sept mille cavaliers, d'un nombre indéterminé de fantassins et du redouté commandant Grimbold.

Le soir même, je suis convoqué dans les appartements du magicien blanc pour mettre au point notre stratégie. Saroumane est assis dans son trône, au bout de la grande table de bois vernie de noir où sont réunis les capitaines de notre armée. Je prends ma place, en face de mon maître, à l'autre bout de la table. Je porte mon armure pour l'occasion, et ai ceint Din'Ganar à mon côté. Contrairement à notre maître, nous sommes tous debout.

Je salue les autres hauts gradés par leurs noms en entrant.

À ma gauche se trouve Grumash, qui est à la tête des compagnies de fantassins orques et dont j'ai pus juger personnellement la loyauté. Juste après lui vient Sharkû, un orque particulièrement fourbe qui dirige le corps des éclaireurs orques. Enfin, le dernier des orques présent est Garshok, l'intendant de l'Isengard et également meneur des ingénieurs orques.

À ma droite se dresse Uglúk, en charge des tirailleurs uruks. Juste après vient Lutz qui m'adresse à peine un regard et réponds à mon salut par un vague signe de tête. Il aurait dû devenir commandant en chef des troupes uruk, mais le magicien venant de repérer le groupe d'infiltration du magicien gris, il doit partir demain à la recherche d'un semi-homme avec Uglúk et Sharkû. Il n'assiste à cette réunion qu'à but consultatif et je devine qu'il bout de rage intérieurement.

_Enfin, s'il revient._

Le dernier uruk se nomme Göz et c'est lui qui assumera le commandement des uruks en attendant le retour de Lutz.

Je n'aime pas faire de favoritisme, mais je dois avouer que Göz est mon uruk préféré. Il est calme et réfléchis par rapport à ses frères et m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil. De plus, il ne cède qu'à Lutz et moi en technique de combat et s'est avéré un adversaire très réactif, même engoncé dans son armure lourde de fantassin.

- De quels effectifs disposons-nous maître ? M'enquiers-je auprès du magicien.

Celui-ci tourne sont regard vers Grumash qui se raidit dans ce qui ressemble le plus à un garde-à-vous pour un orque.

- J'ai plus de cinq mille orques qui n'attendent que vos ordres !

- Les éclaireurs sont à même de fournir plus de quatre cent cavaliers Wargs en renforts, ajoute Sharkû.

- Et je puis détacher près de six cent orques du génie pour creuser des tranchées et élever des fortifications, complète Garshok.

Saroumane se tourne alors vers Lutz qui se frappe violement le buste avant de répondre d'une voix grave.

- J'affirme que trois mille uruks sont prêts à marcher à la bataille, mois les cent que j'emmène avec moi dans ma mission.

Mon maître se tourne enfin vers moi et, d'un regard appuyé accompagné d'un geste de la main, me fait comprendre que j'ai ma réponse.

- Soit environ neuf mille combattants, dis-je après un rapide calcul mental. La marge est courte pour faire face à la redoutée cavalerie du Rohan.

- Toi qui t'entraîne à la stratégie, que proposes-tu ? me demande Saroumane.

J'ai déjà passé de longues heures à réfléchir sur les cartes de la Terre du Milieu et plus particulièrement sur celles entre l'Isengard et le Rohan. J'ai déjà l'ébauche d'un plan en tête que je m'empresse d'exposer.

- Les Gués sont le seul point au sud de l'Isengard où des armées importantes peuvent traverser l'Isen. Celui qui les contrôle dispose d'un atout stratégique majeur pour la domination de cette zone. C'est donc là qu'il va frapper, dis-je en martelant du doigt la position des Gués sur la carte.

Les orques regardent la carte et hochent la tête. Göz se contente de regarder sans dire un mot, comme il en a l'habitude. Les traits de Lutz sont tendus par une intense concentration. Il cherche la faille dans mon raisonnement. Si c'était uniquement dans le but de nous permettre de nous rendre compte des faiblesses du plan de bataille, je lui en serais reconnaissant. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'il cherche seulement à me couler au regard de notre maître.

Cependant, il finit par secouer la tête. Il n'a visiblement rien trouvé à y redire, ce qui n'est pas pour améliorer son humeur déjà massacrante.

- Excellent, me félicite le magicien blanc. Je vois que tu as déjà en partie réfléchis à la question. As-tu mis au point une stratégie pour nous permettre de tenir cette position ?

- Contre une charge de cavalerie Rohirrim ? Réponds-je pensivement. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

Je me penche sur la table et fixe les autres capitaines dans les yeux les uns après les autres.

- Il faut supprimer l'avantage que leur confèrent leurs chevaux. Et pour ça je ne vois que deux méthodes : utiliser des piquiers ou des retranchements pour les dissuader de nous charger ou bien les engager à distance.

- Bien, continue, m'encourage mon maître, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

Je remarque qu'il regarde fréquemment en direction de Lutz, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Je classe cette information dans un coin de mon esprit, je n'en ai pas l'utilité pour le moment.

- Je suggère donc que nous nous retranchions ici, dis-je en traçant avec mon doigt une courbe en demi-cercle autour des Gués. Derrière ce petit chapelet de collines.

Aussitôt, je vois le regard de Lutz s'illuminer. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de poursuivre, sa remarque fuse, sarcastique et triomphante.

- Pour donner aux cavaliers encore plus d'élan pour fondre sur mes uruks ? C'est là tout le plan brillant que vous nous avez trouvé ?

Je me tourne dans sa direction et rive mes yeux dans les siens un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Précisément, réponds-je en donnant à ma voix tout le mépris dont je suis capable. Je leur donne une pente à dévaler, pour leur laisser encore moins le temps de se rendre compte que nous les avons mystifiés.

Je plante mon doigt sur la carte juste sous les collines près du gué.

- Nous allons les appâter avec une pauvre avant-garde. Uniquement des orques, pour qu'ils ne se doutent pas que nos vraies forces les attendent plus loin. Pour n'importe quel général humain, ce ne sera qu'une preuve de plus de la prétendue stupidité des orques. Je suis prêt à parier que Théodred va se jeter dans la mêlée à bride abattue. Une victoire facile comme ça, qui résisterais ?

Je poursuis mon exposé en montrant les points intéressants sur la carte.

- Notre jeune prince traverse donc l'Isen pour fondre sur notre appât. En bons orques, ils vont se débander rapidement et s'enfuir vers les collines. La simple logique va jeter les Rohirrim à leur poursuite. Ils remonteront donc la pente et arriverons au sommet de la colline. Et là, ils verront un campement avec encore plus d'orques. Toujours en bon petits cavalier bien supérieurs et bien intelligents, ils vont foncer le long de la pente pour continuer le carnage. C'est à ce moment-là que nous frapperons !

Du doigt, je montre les deux points où la rivière rejoint mon arc de cercle.

- À ce moment précis, Grumash marchera avec les orques qui ne seront pas chargés de donner le change pour refermer l'étau, imité à l'autre bout par les uruks que je mettrais sous le commandement de Göz. Leur but sera de fermer les accès aux gués de l'Isen aux cavaliers qui battront en retraite et d'empêcher les éventuels renforts ennemis de venir me compliquer la tâche au centre du dispositif.

Je reviens sur le point au centre de mon arc de cercle.

- Pendant ce temps, je révélerais mes uruks et j'espère bien briser la charge des Rohirrim contre nos lancier et les défenses que je vais faire creuser et camoufler par les orques de Garshok. Pour augmenter encore nos chances, je répartirais plusieurs régiments d'arbalétriers et d'archers orques le long de nos lignes.

Je déplace à nouveau mon doigt pour pointer un petit bois un peu en arrière des collines.

- Sitôt la charge brisée, les cavaliers Wargs pourront profiter de l'effet de surprise pour jaillir à découvert et se jeter sur l'ennemis. Cette pression ajoutée à celle déjà exercée par nos troupes devrait les forcer à se replier pour se regrouper. Et là, ils tomberont soit sur les forces de Grumash ou celles de Göz. Il me suffira ensuite de remonter par-derrière pour les forcer à choisir entre trois options.

Je lève ma main libre pour montrer trois doigts que je rétracte au fur et à mesure.

- Premièrement, rester et se battre jusqu'au bout, ce qui pourrait bien leur coûter tellement cher pour le reste de la guerre qu'ils ne puissent jamais s'en remettre. Deuxièmement, tenter de retraverser l'Isen en-dehors des gués, ce qui peut s'avérer très dangereux étant donné qu'il a pas mal plut ces derniers temps et causer aussi la mort de beaucoup d'hommes pour un gain ridicule. Ou alors la troisième, tenter de reprendre l'un ou l'autre gué et repasser par celui-ci.

Je déplace mon doigt pour montrer le gué qui sera gardé par les orques de Grumash.

- Et comme les humains ne sont pas trop bêtes, ils se jetteront plus volontiers sur les orques que sur les uruks.

Je vois Grumash s'agiter nerveusement. Je devine déjà ce qu'il veut dire, mais je le devance.

- À ce stade de la bataille, nous aurons deux options devant nous.

Je relève ma main libre, deux doigts tendus et énumère ces dernières.

- La première, et la plus optimiste, serait que nous ayons causés de tels dommages lors de notre contre-charge que leur nombre ne leur permette plus de tenter une percée à travers les défenseurs des gués. J'ordonnerais alors de tenir la position coûte que coûte et de les massacrer jusqu'au dernier.

Cette fois, je vois une lueur d'intérêt sauvage s'allumer dans le regard des orques. Uglúk se laisse aller à un ricanement qui n'annonce rien de bon, imité par Garshok.

- Et la deuxième option ? demande Lutz, méfiant.

- La deuxième option est que les Rohirrim soient encore trop nombreux pour les empêcher de retraverser l'un ou l'autre des Gués, réponds-je d'un ton neutre cette fois. Dans ce cas, j'ordonnerais de leur libérer le passage et de les flanquer pour leur infliger néanmoins le maximum de dégâts pendants leur retraite.

- Et ensuite ? demande Lutz après un instant de silence. Vous allez les poursuivre et les achever, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui adresse un regard agacé.

- Pas du tout, notre but et de prendre et tenir les Gués. Je ne vais pas gaspiller des troupes pour poursuivre les survivants. Ce d'autant plus que d'après nos renseignements, Elfhelm talonne de près son prince avec la cohorte d'Edoras. Sitôt les Gués pris, il nous faudra les fortifier pour pouvoir résister à une éventuelle deuxième attaque.

Lutz gronde, visiblement mécontent.

- Ce plan me semble parfait ! S'exclame Saroumane d'un air réjoui. Tu as mon aval pour le mettre en pratique Ekaros. Je te nomme général de mes armées et te délègue les pleins pouvoirs décisionnels sur le terrain.

Je me relève pour m'incliner dans un salut profond du buste.

- C'est un honneur, mon maître.

Saroumane se lève de son trône et signifie aux autres capitaines la fin de la réunion. Tous sortent en bon ordre. Il me fait signe de rester encore un peu et m'entraîne vers son laboratoire.

- Tu as été brillant dans ta démonstration Ekaros. Je remercie les forces de ce monde de t'avoir permis de me revenir. Cependant, je dois ajouter un objectif supplémentaire à cette bataille.

- Lequel maître ? Réponds-je intéressé.

- Le prince, ce jeune poulain fou, pourrait devenir un danger réel s'il comprend la leçon que nous allons lui infliger, me dit le magicien en arpentant son balcon dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Je sais que mon homme à Edoras immobilise si bien le roi que ce dernier ne bougera pas. Mais le prince reste à la fois puissant et un obstacle majeur à notre victoire finale. Pour notre bien à tous, il est impératif que sa voix se taise… À jamais.

Il termine sa phrase en rivant ses yeux aux miens.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Vous voulez que je m'en charge personnellement ?

- Tu comprends vite, me dit-il en rentrant.


	26. Chapter 26

**BATAILLE SUR L'ISEN**

L'armée s'est mise en route deux jours plus tard, le temps de tout organiser. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la logistique à mettre en place juste pour nourrir et loger tous ces orques serait aussi importante. Il nous a fallu encore un jour et demi pour nous rendre sur place. J'ai laissé Jim à Orthanc pour éviter qu'il ne vienne me déranger avec ses remord au dernier moment. C'est donc des orques qui se chargent de monter mon pavillon à l'abri des regards, de l'autre côté de la ligne de crête qui surplombe les berges de l'Isen, le principal cours d'eau de la région. Les préparatifs vont bon train, mais je suis obligé de faire travailler les ingénieurs de Garshok jour et nuit car les rapports de l'Isengard amenés par crébains sont de plus en plus alarmants. Les tranchées se creusent, les camouflages sont construits et des petites patrouilles d'orques restent aux aguets tandis que je m'efforce de faire en sorte que les uruks se fassent voir le moins possible. Je les mets d'ailleurs à l'ouvrage au bout du deuxième jour sur les tranchées car celles-ci ne se creusent de loin pas assez vite à mon goût.

Le quatrième jour, je suis informé qu'on a aperçu des patrouilles de cavaliers dans la région. Le soir même, mes propres éclaireurs me disent avoir cru apercevoir du mouvement dans les collines de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Les choses se dessinent, je pense que c'est pour demain matin.

Je fais travailler orques comme uruk sans relâche pour avoir fini et je convoque tous les chefs pour réviser le plan de bataille une dernière fois.

Je suis à cran, j'ai des crampes d'estomac sans cesse. Je ne parviens pas à dormir si ce n'est par à-coups. En définitive, je ressors de mon pavillon et ordonne qu'on m'apporte une pioche. C'est la stupeur générale quand on me voit descendre dans la tranchée pour aider à la creuser. Grumash, qui ne me quitte plus depuis qu'il a reçu le commandement des orques, remet tout le monde au travail en les traitants de feignants.

- Même le général a décidé de s'y mettre tellement vous êtes lents ! Explose-t-il contre ses troupes. Alors vous avez une heure pour terminer ces tranchées si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous fasse tous fouetter !

Je me tâte ensuite de savoir si c'est l'idée du fouet ou mon exemple, mais il me semble que nous abattons le boulot à une vitesse record.

Quand j'en ressors, on devine déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube à l'horizon. Je me rends à ma tente pour de rapides ablutions et fait appeler Garshok pour qu'il m'aide à revêtir mon armure. Comme prévu, lui ne fait rien mais donne l'ordre à trois orques de m'harnacher comme si j'étais un cheval de compétition.

- Maître Ekaros, que vous avez fière allure ! S'exclame-t-il à la fin. Votre armure à elle seule fera trembler nos ennemis et galvanisera le cœur des troupes qui auront le privilège de vous voir !

- Silence, flatteur d'opérette ! Réponds-je agacé. Où est mon casque ?

- La pièce maîtresse de votre armure a été spécialement modifiée par le magicien blanc pour vous. Me répond ce dernier en me sortant le casque en question de la caisse.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu jusque-là. Je le prends à Garshok et l'examine. Il s'agit d'une barbute du même acier sombre que le reste de mon armure. Sans ornement, elle comporte cependant un détail qui me chiffonne en la présence d'une pièce de tissu qui pend d'un côté du casque.

- C'est quoi cet espèce de voile ?

- Un masque maître. Le magicien pense qu'il ne serait pas bon pour vous que l'on vous reconnaisse. Tout le monde vous croit mort, ce qui est aussi bien pour nous.

J'acquiesce, l'explication est plausible.

J'enfile ma barbute et trouve sans problème les anneaux pour accrocher le masque. Garshok m'amène une glace. On ne voit plus que mes yeux. Le casque comporte une large ouverture au milieu qui normalement dévoile tout mon visage, Cet interstice est désormais caché par ce voile noir qui ne gêne cependant pas ma ligne de vue.

- C'est parfait, dis-je à Garshok qui part dans une profonde révérence.

- Je suis extrêmement honoré qu'il vous plaise. Je l'ai dessiné moi-même.

À ce moment un cor sonne à l'extérieur du pavillon.

- Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtre, constate Garshok après un instant d'hésitation.

Je sors de ma tente sans un mot et trouve Grumash qui accourt vers moi.

- Les cavaliers du Rohan ont été repéré monseigneur ! Leur avant-garde a attaqué l'une de nos patrouilles !

- Où ? Dis-je.

- De l'autre côté de la rivière, à quelques kilomètres à l'Est !

- Branle-bas de combat, dis-je après un instant de réflexion. Tout le monde à son poste.

Immédiatement, les deux orques se précipitent pour avertir tous les autres. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le camp semble plonger dans le chaos des orques et des uruks qui ramassent leurs armes et se dirigent vers leurs couverts ou leur tranchées. Un groupe ridiculement petit emmené par deux sergents orques dont j'ignore le nom se dirige de l'autre côté des crêtes pour aller jouer son rôle d'appât. Je ressens un instant de pitié pour eux car, afin d'éviter les problèmes, personne ne leur a dit qu'ils partaient au casse-pipe.

Je me dirige vers ma tranchée et y retrouve le sergent orque qui m'a été alloué pour cette opération. Mon escouade est composée à la fois d'orques et d'uruks. Je reconnais Akosh, Irka et Darash qui m'ont accompagné aux Mont Brumeux. En dehors d'eux il y'a quelques uruks à qui je fais confiance. Zuka, Arash, et Ruhk, des arbalétriers très doué ainsi que Kosh et Ourk, qui sont de très bons fantassins. Au moment où je me rétablis au fond de la tranchée, j'entends les cors d'alarme des orques sonner.

Le Rohan est là.

Une autre note retenti dans l'aube grise, cette fois c'est un instrument Rohirrims. Autour de moi, ma troupe mixte d'orques et d'uruks commence à présenter des signes de nervosité. Je ne peux hélas pas prétendre être calme. Je suis même plutôt à moitié mort de trouille et s'il n'y avait Din'Ganar pour se réjouir à l'avance du massacre, j'aurais sous doute décidé de commander la bataille de loin.

Le sol semble gronder sous la charge des chevaux ennemis, ce qui n'est pas pour me réjouir et de l'autre côté de la ligne de crête nous parviens le fracas de la bataille.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il doit battre en retraite le plus vite possible. Je lui avait même dit de laisser ses orques se débander si nécessaire._

L'attente est proprement insoutenable, Chaque seconde s'étire sur des heures et chaque nouvelle clameur me fait douter de mon plan. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le retourner dans tous les sens et d'en exposer les failles, même si je sais qu'il est maintenant trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Ça marchera ou alors ça ne marchera pas.

Puis, aussi soudainement que ça a commencé, je distingue enfin les première silhouettes d'orques qui achèvent de grimper les collines et commencent à les dévaler dans l'autre sens.

Je me tourne vers mon sergent.

- Arbalétrier prêts à tirer sur mon ordre, faites relayer l'information !

Il hoche la tête et se tourne vers les estafettes qui partent en discrètement le long de nos lignes enterrées.

Près de moi, je vois les uruks vérifier leurs arbalètes et les épauler doucement.

Le cor du Rohan retenti une nouvelle fois. En haut des collines, sur le fond de nuages gris qui recouvrent les Gués, s'encadrent soudain plusieurs dizaines de cavaliers en armure de maille et cape vertes. Ceux-ci poursuivent les orques en poussant des cris de guerre tout en faisant pleuvoir sur eux des coups des haches et d'épées, tandis que d'autres projettent leurs lances avec une précision diabolique.

Je remarque enfin les deux sergents au milieu de leurs orques qui tentent tant bien que mal de les rallier. Kosh à côté de moi émet un grondement sourd et porte le cor à sa bouche. Je l'interromps à mi-parcours en posant ma main sur son bras.

- Pas encore, lui dis-je dans un souffle. Ils ne sont pas assez à être tombés dans le piège.

Il rabaisse son bras. Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer. C'est plus difficile que je le pensais de se retenir d'attaquer. J'ai vraiment très peur de donner le signal d'attaque trop tard ou trop tôt, mais je dois en attirer un maximum de ce côté-ci de la colline pour les acculer à la rivière.

Un cavalier attire mon attention, à la pointe d'une formation en triangle. C'est un grand jeune homme à la longue crinière blonde qui flotte dans son sillage, imberbe et aux traits volontaires. Son armure est plus ouvragée et présente deux fois plus d'ornements en bronze que les gardes d'élite qui le suivent. De plus le cuir utilisé pour la confection de cette armure est d'un rouge pétant qui tranche sévèrement avec les armures de cuir brun des autres cavaliers qui le suivent.

_Théodred ! Cet abruti a chargé en tête de ses troupes ?_

L'occasion est inespérée ! Mon maître m'a affirmé qu'il fallait que je le tue si nous voulions disposer du répit qui nous permettrait de finir de mettre au point la future grande armée uruk. Et là, il vient pratiquement se jeter dans mes bras.

Je manque de sauter sur l'occasion de faire sonner le signal de la contre-attaque. Mais un détail vient attirer mon attention. D'après nos renseignements, Grimbold devait venir aussi. Et là je ne vois que l'héritier du trône.

_Si je laisse un général en arrière que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-il accourir au secours de son prince et risquer de briser mes lignes, ou bien va-t-il organiser une retraite en bon ordre et peut-être permettre ainsi à Théodred de me filer entre les doigts ?_

Je me résous à attendre encore un peu. Certes si les deux généraux sont trop loin pour communiquer ça me faciliterait la tâche, mais le fait d'ignorer où est l'autre me laisse plus mal à l'aise que dans le premier cas.

Je n'ai heureusement pas à attendre longtemps. La formidable stature de Grimbold s'encadre presque immédiatement en haut des collines et celui-ci talonne sa monture comme un damné pour rattraper son futur suzerain. Il entraine avec lui une nouvelle vague encore plus imposante de cavaliers.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais !_

- Sonne le cor ! Dis-je en hurlant.

Tandis que la longue note basse résonne, je tire mon épée et me prépare à recevoir les rangs ennemis qui ne sont plus très loin de nos tranchées.

Une volée de carreaux part des couverts et fauche les premières lignes des cavaliers. Ils sont des cibles faciles car largement plus hauts que les orques qui détalent à leurs pieds et se font littéralement arracher à leur selles.

Le deuxième rang des cavaliers hésite un instant, c'est leur dernière erreur. La seconde vague de carreaux en envoie encore des douzaines dans l'au-delà. D'autres cavaliers ne cessent déferlent par-dessus la ligne de crête, mais c'est pour se retrouver à pousser leurs collègues au-devant de nos flèches. Les pointes en acier transpercent aisément les armures de cuir et les cottes de mailles légères des cavaliers Rohirrims.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la bataille à tourné à notre avantage. La pente des collines les pousses naturellement vers nous et les premiers rangs glissent sur les cadavres des orques et de leurs semblables, les empêchant de ralentir ou de remonter. Par-dessus le marché, les autres cavaliers qui arrivent de derrière poussent leurs compagnons contre nos salves.

_Pris dans la nasse ! Il est temps de leur montrer._

- Faites donner les balistes, dis-je à mon sergent.

Celui-ci hoche vigoureusement la tête et fait sonner un autre cor. La note gronde par-dessus le les cris de détresse des hommes en train de mourir.

Aussitôt, les camouflages grossiers élevés par les ingénieurs de Garshok tombent comme des masses, dévoilant leur grossière armature de bois et les gueules noires des balistes qui se tenaient tapies derrière. Je distingue clairement Garshok qui ne résiste pas à la tentation de se pavaner en commandant orque et donner lui-même à ses ingénieurs l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu. Les traits de baliste partent dans des claquements rauques de fauves essoufflés et très peu font mouche.

Ce n'est pas grave, je ne comptais pas que mes quelques balistes soient d'une efficacité réelle. Par contre comme armes de terreur, elles remplissent pleinement leur office. Les dégâts qu'elles infligent aux rares cavaliers qu'elles touchent sont si horribles qu'ils en oublient vite leur efficacité réelle et je commence à voir des signes de débandade chez les Rohirrims.

Je reporte mon attention sur le prince. Comme je m'y attendais, il essaie de rallier ses cavaliers à sa bannière. Je suis presque sûr qu'il va tenter de faire une percée dans nos lignes.

_Du moins, si je lui en laisse l'occasion._

Je me tourne vers mon sergent. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir à travers mon masque, je suis en train de sourire.

- Préparez-vous à ouvrir nos lignes pour permettre aux cavaliers du Rohan de passer. Et envoyez une estafette aux chevaucheurs de Wargs pour qu'ils les cueillent derrière le front.

Celui-ci me retourne un sourire torve et aboie ses ordres dans la tranchée.

De retour sur le champ de bataille, je vois un conclave rapide entre Grimbold et Théodred qui se solde par la retraite maladroite du général tandis que le prince rallie ses troupes.

_Il pense qu'il peut encore l'emporter. Beaucoup trop téméraire…_

Il se lance dans une charge déchaînée au milieu d'un important groupe. Je réalise avec stupeur qu'ils foncent sur moi.

- Redéploiement, immédiat ! Cris-je à l'orque.

_C'est trop tard !_

J'ai trop attendu, les Rohirrims nous tombent dessus comme la foudre. Les montures culbutent dans les tranchées et tombent sur mes troupes, les écrasant en même temps que leurs cavaliers. La tranchée devient en un instant un chaos débridé de hurlements, de sang, de cris de chevaux, de bruits de ferraille s'entrechoquant et de combats sans aucune logique. J'ai réussi à descendre de mon poste d'observation et à me plaquer juste à temps contre la paroi de la tranchée. Mon sergent n'a pas eu cette chance. Je vois son bras dépasser de sous le cheval qui rue devant moi, les quatre fers en l'air. Je m'apprête à jurer mais un cri de guerre m'interrompt. Je tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir un Rohirrim tenter de m'enfoncer une lance dans le ventre.

J'esquive d'un pas sur le côté et plante mon épée à travers son casque. La lame traverse le cuir comme s'il n'existait pas, le laissant intact. Je sens par contre clairement la résistance du crâne de mon adversaire et vois le sang commencer à couler à gros bouillon de sous la calotte.

Il s'effondre, exorbité. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de souffler. Partout, les cavaliers qui ont survécu à leur chute se relèvent pour engager orques et uruks dans un corps-à-corps sans merci. Brandissant mon épée des deux mains, je me jette dans la mêlée, secondé dans mes sens et mes réflexes par Din'Ganar qui rit d'une joie sauvage dans mon esprit. Un homme équipé d'un bouclier et d'une épée se campe sur ses jambes et me hurle des injures. Je lève mon épée au-dessus de ma tête et l'abat de toutes mes forces. Le pouvoir de Din'Ganar me vient une nouvelle fois en aide et mon adversaire perd le bras qui tenait le bouclier avec lequel il a voulu parer mon coup. J'enchaîne immédiatement pour profiter de sa surprise en ramenant ma lame pour lui ouvrir un deuxième sourire dans la gorge. Il ne s'effondre que pour laisser la place à un autre combattant qui tient une hache dans chaque main.

Din'Ganar est aux anges, telle une déesse de la guerre plongée dans son élément. Sa confiance en moi est sans limite et elle se délecte des vies qu'elle prend. Elle me transmet ses propres forces et je la sens me pousser à continuer le massacre. Par elle, je sais que l'armée entière du Rohan n'a aucune chance contre nous.

Je souris férocement, enivré par cette nouvelle soif de sang. Avec le masque que j'ai devant le visage le guerrier qui m'attaque ne doit pas s'en rendre compte. C'est d'autant plus grisant qu'il ne sait pas que j'ai déjà décidé de la manière dont je vais le tuer.

Il frappe de taille, arrivant sur mon flanc gauche. Je parade le coup et en profite pour lui asséner le pommeau de mon épée dans le nez. Il crie. Je profite de la position basse de mon épée pour lui entaille profondément la cuisse. Il tombe en arrière, ses yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. J'accompagne sa chute, la pointe de Din'Ganar sur son torse, à l'emplacement exacte de son cœur. Quand il heurte le sol, je ne m'arrête pas et le transperce de part en part. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri qui refuse de franchir ses lèvres. Du sang envahi sa gorge et le réduit définitivement à n'émettre plus que des gargouillis.

Une ombre tombe sur nous et je me jette dans une roulade en avant pour éviter de me faire écraser par le cheval qui s'écrase sur le guerrier aux haches. J'ai eu la présence d'esprit de conserver Din'Ganar en main. Le cavalier qui a déboulé en même temps que le cheval n'a pas le temps de se relever, je lui tranche la gorge et le laisse périr comme un chien. Mes pensées sont déjà fixée sur le prochain homme que je vais envoyer _ad patres_.

J'ignore combien de temps je passe dans cet état second, à tuer tout ce qui passe à ma portée. J'en perds même le fil des cadavres que je laisse derrière moi. Aucun n'a eu le temps de comprendre que mon arme peut, sur ma volonté, ignorer les armures ou les armes de mes ennemis.

Je reprends un peu de maîtrise de moi au moment où je manque de planter Din'Ganar dans la silhouette de Grumash.

- Monseigneur, les humains se replient ! S'exclame-t-il en me montrant les cavaliers qui s'enfuient, des Wargs et leurs chevaucheurs harcelant leurs arrières.

Je tourne la tête autour de moi, un peu perdu. J'ai dû sortir de la tranchée à un moment donné car je me trouve sur la pente des collines. Derrière moi, une trainée de sang tellement concentrée qu'elle en semble noirâtre marque clairement le chemin que j'ai emprunté. Les cadavres le long de cette rigole sont tous estropiés et tailladés comme si une bête enragée leur était tombée dessus. Je réalise qu'un troll n'aurait pas fait un résultat bien différend du mien.

Mais je m'en moque, et l'euphorie de ma lame me pousse plutôt à me féliciter de ce résultat.

- Poursuivez-les ! Cris-je. Pas de quartiers ! Pas de prisonniers !

- À vos ordres ! S'exclame l'orque avec un sourire mauvais. Pour les monts brumeux !

- Pour Saroumane et pour la Main Blanche ! dis-je en me mettant à charger derrière les cavaliers.

Une énorme clameur bestiale retenti derrière moi et je sais sans me retourner que des centaines d'orques et d'uruks me suivent rien qu'au bruit du martèlement de leurs bottes. Grumash s'est juste arrêté le temps de saisir une hampe portant une bannière à l'emblème de la main blanche. Son nouvel ornement dans une main, son cimeterre rouillé dans l'autre, il court derrière pour tenter de se maintenir à ma hauteur.

Les montures des Rohirrims sont gênées par les nombreux corps qui jonchent la pente et sont déjà harassée par le combat qu'elles viennent de mener. L'odeur du sang doit aussi contribuer à les affoler au même titre que les hurlements des Wargs qui les flanquent et ne cessent d'essayer de leur mordre les jarrets. Je n'arrive pas à les rattraper avant qu'elles ne repassent la ligne de crête, mais je suis là l'instant d'après pour jauger la situation.

J'ai envie de ricaner en voyant le tableau. Les cavaliers du Rohan se replient avec peine à travers les deux gués trop fins pour les laisser tous passer et des dizaines d'hommes et de chevaux se font emporter par la rivière qui charrie une eau souillée de sang. De chaque côté, les orques et les uruks les flanquent en prélevant leur part de morts, saignants les effectifs des survivants à blanc.

- Monseigneur ! s'exclame Grumash en me montrant un cavalier du doigt. Grimbold repasse la rivière ! Il va sans doute organiser ses hommes de l'autre côté !

Je reconnais de dos le général, malgré sa cape déchirée et qu'il ait perdu son casque. Sa carrure est trop imposante pour être manquée. Il traverse l'Isen sur son destrier en agitant les bras comme s'il chassait des mouches.

- Grimbold n'est pas important, rétorque-je d'une voix rauque. Trouvez Théodred ! Il est notre objectif principal !

- À vos ordres monseigneur !

Je descends la pente plus calmement, me laissant dépasser par les troupes que j'ai emmenées dans ma charge. Je cherche des yeux la bannière du roi que ce grand crétin ne doit sûrement pas manqué d'avoir prise avec lui.

Je la repère sans trop de problème, elle est pile au centre des lignes de l'arrière garde, avec le principal intéressé juste à côté de son porte-étendard. Il mériterait presque que je lui colle un carreau quelque part pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est trop visible.

Les cavaliers reculent en meilleur ordre que je ne l'aurais espéré. Malgré la férocité des Wargs et la ténacité de leurs agresseurs, ils parviennent quand même à tenir les rangs.

_Il va falloir que je m'ouvre une brèche au milieu de tout ça si je veux pouvoir m'occuper du prince._

J'arrête un arbalétrier qui vient de me dépasser et lui désigne la bannière.

- Met-moi à terre l'homme qui porte ce drapeau ! Et vite !

Il obéit avec une promptitude tout à fait satisfaisante. Le temps de poser un genou à terre, il a repéré sa cible et stabilisé sa visée. Le carreau part dans un claquement sec et la bannière disparaît brutalement au milieu des Rohirrims.

Je tapote l'épaule de l'uruk que je ne connais pas.

- Beau boulot. Reviens me voir si tu survis à la bataille, on parlera de ton avancement.

L'effet met un petit moment à se faire sentir, mais il est au rendez-vous. Ne voyant soudain plus la bannière de leur maître, les hommes du Rohan commencent à paniquer, ne sachant pas si le prince est blessé ou s'il les a abandonnés.

J'en profite pour donner mes ordres.

- Faites une percée dans leur ligne à n'importe quel prix ! Il me faut atteindre le prince Théodred !

Comme un seul homme, les uruks obéissent et se jettent aveuglément dans la mêlée en poussant des cris de fureur. Sous la violence de l'assaut, le mur de boucliers ennemis s'ouvre un bref instant. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les uruks s'y précipitent et finissent de rompre la cohésion du rang.

Je m'y glisse, profitant de la confusion et embroche au passage un guerrier qui n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. J'entends des voix ordonner aux hommes de tenir la ligne et de reformer les rangs, tandis qu'orques et uruks hurlent pour se donner du cœur au ventre.

Une nouvelle fois, je puise dans la puissance de ma lame pour nourrir mes forces et renforcer mon bras. En plein centre des lignes ennemies, je profite de mon allonge supérieure pour exécuter de puissants moulinets qui font le vide autour de moi. Je progresse ainsi rapidement jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'eau et m'avancer à travers le gué qui est devenu le théâtre d'une confusion sans nom.

Les conditions de combat se détériorent rapidement quand on est dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse et je ne tarde pas à m'en apercevoir. Les combattants se font plus acharnés car ils sont gênés dans leurs mouvements par la flotte qui, en plus des les asperger à chaque coup manqué, les empêche de se mouvoir aussi vite qu'ils le voudraient.

Deux humains tentent de me barrer le passage, bouclier et épée à la main.

J'attaque le premier, le laisse parer ma lame avec la sienne. Dans ce genre de situation, il devrait répliquer par un coup de bouclier. Sauf que pour m'en donner un il devrait faire un pas en avant suffisamment vite pour que je ne puisse pas reculer.

Il exécute le pas en avant et ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur en réalisant qu'il a commis une énorme bourde. Je profite qu'il est ralenti par l'eau pour dégager mon arme et frapper à nouveau. Cette fois, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ma lame est passée en travers de la sienne pour le cueillir à la gorge. Son compagnon crie quelque chose d'un ton désespéré et patauge vers moi avec l'intention manifeste de me faire payer mon geste.

J'ai presque envie de soupirer tellement c'est pathétique. Je mouline un grand coup avec ma lame et lui fait une énorme entaille au torse à travers son bouclier et son armure comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien. Le Rohirrim glisse dans l'eau sans un cri, son visage reflétant sa complète incompréhension. Sans plus d'égard, je le piétine pour continuer mon chemin.

Je viens de repérer la crinière blonde de mon imbécile de prince. Et le plus fort, c'est qu'il n'est même pas trop loin, perché sur son cheval qui finit d'escalader un banc de gravier émergeant au milieu de la rivière.

_Il pourrait se promener avec une pancarte que ça ne changerait rien._

Il se retourne vers ses hommes et hurle au ralliement, faisant piétiner sa monture d'impatience.

Je décide d'éviter de l'effrayer. D'un regard je repère un Rohirrim portant une de ces imposante cape que j'ai remarquées tout à l'heure pendant leur charge initiale. Je fais quelque pas pour le cueillir d'un revers de mon épée. Je lui ouvre la jugulaire et le rattrape par sa cape avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans la rivière.

- Je confisque ça, dis-je en tranchant le cordon de la cape.

Je rejette le vêtement par-dessus mes propres affaires et essaie de me faire discret pour approcher du prince. Ce qui ne s'avère pas bien dur étant donné la mêlée qui fait rage dans le gué.

La cape aide beaucoup, quand je passe près d'un Rohirrim celui tourne la tête et cherche une autre cible. Je me glisse entre les rangs des cavaliers comme une lettre à la poste et me rapproche sans trop de mal du prince qui beugle ses ordres.

Un garde me voit arriver et se plante sur mon chemin.

- Retourne te battre toi ! Il faut sauvegarder le prince !

Je m'apprête à l'embrocher quand je réalise que j'ai pénétré trop profondément dans les lignes ennemies. Si je tue un Rohirrim ici, je vais me faire tailler en pièce. Une inspiration me vient.

- Estafette ! Dis-je d'un ton affairé. J'ai un message pour le prince !

L'homme hésite deux seconde puis me fait signe de passer.

- Dépêche-toi on va avoir besoin de toutes les épées !

Je hoche la tête et continue mon chemin vers le prince en résistant à l'envie de ricaner.

J'arrive à quelque mètre de son cheval et me sers à nouveau de ma ruse.

- Estafette ! Dis-je en levant la main pour me signaler.

Le prince me remarque et se rapproche de moi, son épée à la main. Sous ma cape d'empreint, je resserre ma prise sur la mienne. Il se penche sur moi, aux aguets de la situation sur les Gués.

- Parle vite !

Je souris sous mon masque. C'est incroyable comme il peut être naïf à un moment pareil. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me payer sa figure.

- Le général est pris à revers ! Dis-je en essayant de glisser dans ma voix un soupçon de panique. Il va tomber !

Aussitôt, Théodred ouvre de grands yeux, se redresse sur sa selle et se tourne vers la berge.

- Où ça ! Réclame-t-il l'air perdu.

- Ici ! Réponds-je en plongeant mon épée dans le ventre de son cheval.

L'animal hennit et se cabre si violement qu'il catapulte le prince hors de sa selle avant de s'effondrer sur le gravier.

Celui-ci retombe sur le ventre après avoir fait une tour complet en l'air. Il se remet rapidement sur ses coudes et me jette un regard ahuri. Je laisse tomber ma cape verte d'empreint pour lui laisser voir mon armure et surtout le tabard de la main blanche dessus.

- J'ai oublié de préciser que ce n'était pas Grimbold qui était attaqué, lui dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Son visage se crispe sous l'effet de la colère et il se relève en hurlant de rage.

_Il est en colère. C'est bien, il n'en réfléchira que moins._

J'ai envie de jouer avec lui. Après tout, c'est quand même un prince.

Je saisi Din'Ganar à deux mains et pare son premier coup à la tête. Il profite que son épée est plus courte que la mienne pour se désengager aussi sec et recommence en visant la taille cette fois. Je pare à nouveau, mais c'est plus juste. Avant que j'aie le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit, il revient déjà à la charge, frappant comme un forcené en variant juste assez les angles d'attaque pour me forcer à déplacer ma grande épée plus vite que ce pour quoi elle a été conçue.

_Il est beaucoup plus fort que je le croyais ! J'aurais dû l'embrocher lui plutôt que le cheval !_

Malgré qu'il manie une simple épée longue, son style de combat et très différent des uruks et des orques que j'ai affronté jusqu'ici. Il est beaucoup plus rapide et lui il feinte. Sans le coup de pouce de Din'Ganar, je serais sans doute déjà à terre. J'entends s'élever une clameur autour de nous, mais étrangement personne ne vient se mêler de notre combat. Je n'ai cependant pas la possibilité de regarder autre chose que la lame du prince si je veux éviter de la prendre dans l'œil.

Il feinte sur ma gauche avant d'attaquer par le bas, puis revient depuis le haut alors que j'ai à peine eu le temps de refermer ma garde. Je vais devoir improviser si je veux marquer des points.

Comme il a l'air bien énervé, je vais essayer de le titiller un peu dans ce sens.

- Alors c'est ça un prince du Rohan ! À peine plus vif que la mule qu'il monte !

Je le vois crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire et son expression passer de la colère à la haine.

L'instant d'après, il intensifie encore son attaque, à ma grande stupéfaction.

_Par la main, je ne vais pas tenir…_

Je vois les coups arriver mais je ne bouge pas assez vite avec mon immense lame dans un combat aussi rapproché. Je n'ai pas le temps d'exploiter les rares failles que je vois dans sa garde tellement son attaque est intense. J'enchaîne les parades aussi vite que je le peux. Mais ça ne suffit plus.

Au moment où je pare un ultime coup de taille, Théodred place une nouvelle feinte. Cette fois, je n'arrive pas changer de position assez vite. La lame de son épée ricoche violement sur mon canon d'avant-bras gauche. Je sens la douleur mais pas aussi nette que je m'y attendais.

Je me désengage et recule d'un pas pour avoir le temps de jeter un coup d'œil. La protection présente une grosse éraflure, mais son épée n'est pas passée.

_Pourquoi a-t-il visé cet endroit avec le tranchant de sa lame ? C'est ridicule, la plate a justement été conçue contre ce genre d'attaque !_

J'entends qu'il émet un grognement frustré et son visage laisse à peine deviner une trace de surprise. À croire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas non plus.

L'instant d'après il remonte à la charge, mais cette fois ses coups sont beaucoup moins rapides et plus réfléchis. Je reprends ma série de parade, interloqué par ce revirement de situation. Cependant, il repasse ma garde grâce à une de ses sempiternelles feintes et cette fois érafle mon plastron d'armure.

Nouveau grognement de frustration et nouvelle incompréhension pour moi. Je relève ma garde et fixe son épée en préparant ma prochaine parade.

_Il s'obstine à m'attaquer en tenant son épée à une seule main. Mais il n'a pas la force de passer mon armure avec un seul bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour…_

Puis soudain je réalise un détail qui m'avait échappé. Il ne prend pas son épée avec ses deux mains car sa poignée n'est prévue que pour accueillir une seule main.

_Mais oui ! Les Rohirrims affrontent souvent des orques ou des sauvages disposant d'une armure médiocre voir quasi inexistante ! Pas des guerriers caparaçonnés de plate comme les uruks ou moi !_

Cette révélation me cause un choc. Je réalise d'un coup que son épée n'a que très peu de chance de passer mon armure, voir pas du tout.

Il en profite pour repasser à l'attaque. Je lève mon épée pour le parer, mais décide de changer de stratégie. J'écarte mon arme pour le laisser passer et fait un pas en avant en l'abattant de toutes mes forces.

Je sens un choc sur le côté de mon casque que le rembourrage amorti parfaitement. Et l'instant d'après Din'Ganar hurle de joie en lui ouvrant une large blessure à l'épaule gauche. Il s'est dérobé juste à temps pour que je ne l'atteigne pas à la tête mais n'a pas pus esquiver complètement.

_Je le tiens ! Cette fois je le tiens !_

Je continue sur mon mouvement et commence à enchaîner les attaques à mon tour. Ma garde est pleine de faille j'en suis bien conscient, mais ce n'est pas un uruk que j'ai en face de moi. Ce n'est pas une de ces brutes maniant un couperet lourd comme du plomb capable de vous défoncer une plaque d'acier épaisse d'un centimètre d'une seule main. C'est un humain équipé d'une épée légère qui a été prévue contre des protections du même acabit.

D'une défense acharnée, je passe à pratiquement plus de défense du tout et laisse mon armure encaisser les coups. Très vite c'est au tour du prince de se défendre désespérément. Et avec Din'Ganar qui me pousse, je commence à m'amuser.

D'un revers je lui fais une belle estafilade à la cuisse droite. L'instant suivant je profite qu'il pare mon épée pour inverser ma position et lui asséner mon pommeau dans le ventre. Il riposte presque immédiatement et trouve une faille dans mon armure à la jointure entre les tassettes et le plastron. Je sens son épée réussir à traverser la cote de maille et m'entailler le ventre. Aveuglé par la douleur, je lui assène un coup de tête en pleine figure.

Désorienté par ma dernière frappe, je balaie son épée d'un rapide revers et avant qu'il ne réagisse, je me retourne, profite de mon inertie et enfonce Din'Ganar de toutes mes forces dans son torse, pointe avant.

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Il baisse les yeux lentement vers mon arme, l'air vaguement surpris. Autour de celle-ci, du sang à commencé à sourde par à-coups, accompagné de chapelets de bulles écarlates. Je tiens mon arme fermement mais il commence à peser au bout de celle-ci. Alors, je pose mon pied sur ventre et retire mon arme de son torse. La sortie de celle-ci est accompagnée d'une giclée de sang qui m'asperge copieusement. Bizarrement, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Le jeune homme tombe à genoux, le menton appuyé sur le torse. Il lâche son épée qui tinte contre les graviers humide. Il semble prêt à rester ainsi, refusant de croire qu'il a été vaincu. Puis soudainement, il tombe sur le côté, les yeux fixant le sol, le regard éteint.

Je reste plusieurs secondes à le regarder étendu, insensible à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Le tableau me semble à la fois triste et réjouissant. Triste parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a l'air bien jeune tout d'un coup. Réjouissant pour une raison qui m'échappe.

La douleur me ramène à l'instant présent. Je grogne mais la blessure n'est pas suffisante pour m'empêcher de bouger.

J'embrasse la scène autour de moi du regard et réalise enfin pourquoi les Rohirrims ne s'en sont pas mêlés. Je suis entouré d'orques et d'uruks qui continuent à repousser les cavaliers en déroute. Grumash est à côté de moi et agite la bannière de la main blanche en rugissant de victoire.

Une nouvelle note de cor me fait lever la tête vers les lignes du Rohan et je vois Grimbold. Celui-ci semble avoir oublié toute prudence fait charger mes lignes avec les cavaliers qu'il lui reste.

J'estime facilement qu'il va mettre encore un moment pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Je me penche pour ramasser l'épée de mon adversaire et la glisser dans ma ceinture. Ma blessure m'élance mais ça reste supportable.

- Grumash, dit aux orques de concentrer leurs efforts sur Grimbold, dis-je d'un ton qui ne souffre pas de discussion. Si nous parvenons à abattre deux généraux du Rohan aujourd'hui, alors cette journée aura été faste.

- À vos ordres ! S'exclame l'orque avec entrain avant de s'élancer dans la foule en hurlant à tous ceux qui passent à portée de voix de le suivre.

Kosh et Ourk arrivent à ce moment-là, suivis de près par Arash et Ruhk. Irka vient compléter la formation. Je me demande pourquoi ils s'arrêtent autour de moi quand je vois émerger Garshok d'entre eux.

- Monseigneur ! Un crébain vient d'arriver avec ce message.

Je lui prends le papier des mains sans ménagement. Il porte le sceau de mon maître mais a visiblement été replié pour être envoyé à la hâte.

Je le parcours d'une seule traite.

" _Elfhelm Arrive en force. Retire tes troupes__._".

Je froisse le papier et me tourne vers Garshok.

- Fais sonner la retraite ! Dis aux orques et aux uruks de se replier puis organise une arrière-garde qui va rester ici ! Nous devons être partis avant l'heure !

- À vos ordres !

Je me tourne pour repasser le gué mais ma blessure me fait souffrir à chaque fois que je dois forcer pour me déplacer et c'est avec l'aide de Kosh que je fini de traverser la rivière. Entre-temps, la contre-attaque de Grimbold lui a pratiquement permis d'arriver à l'endroit où j'ai laissé son prince.

C'est mi-boitant mi-marchant que je retrouve ma warg et la laisse m'emmener sur le chemin du retour.


	27. Chapter 27

**RETRAITE**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce puisse être une telle torture une blessure au ventre. Chaque nouveau pas de ma Warg me donne l'impression de me faire labourer les intestins.

Une petite heure après mon ordre de replis, Elfhelm a débarqué avec ses cavaliers de renforts et a littéralement pulvérisé notre arrière-garde. Par les rapports relayés par les crébains et mes éclaireurs Wargs, je sais qu'ils ont repris les Gués de l'Isen et s'y sont installés avec armes et bagages. L'échec est un sentiment cuisant qui vient s'ajouter à la blessure que m'a fait le prince.

Nous avons levé les voiles le plus vite possible. Malgré ça, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'orques dans notre retraite précipitée. Avec l'aide de Sharkû et des survivants des chevaucheurs de Wargs, j'ai organisé une sorte de parodie de défense.

- Répartis-les en petits groupes d'une dizaine de cavaliers, dis-je d'une voix saccadée. Leurs ordres sont de rôder dans les parages et d'attaquer tous les petits groupes de cavaliers qu'ils croiseront.

- Ils ne seront pas très efficaces Monseigneur.

- Qu'importe ! Ils doivent juste donner l'impression que nous occupons encore le terrain ! Il faut à tout prix éviter qu'ils nous poursuivent maintenant !

- Bien Monseigneur.

Je change de position sur ma selle dans l'espoir de soulager un peu la douleur mais je ne parviens qu'à l'accentuer.

Au cours de la journée, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à serrer les dents et à essayer de me faire une idée réelle des effectifs qu'il me reste. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je commence à apprécier la présence de Garshok. Il me dresse une première estimation avant la fin de la journée.

- Nous avons encore environ deux mille orques et presque un millier et demi d'uruks.

- Les chevaucheurs de Wargs compris ?

- Non, ils sont partis avant que je ne puisse faire mon décompte.

Je grogne en guise d'acquiescement. Seul Garshok a eu l'idée d'ordonner d'emporter des provisions. Tout le reste est resté derrière. Avec les nuages qui se font plus lourds d'heure en heure, je crains qu'on ne doive s'attendre à de l'orage cette nuit.

- Vas me chercher Grumash.

- Il est blessé Monseigneur. Je peux envoyer quérir Göz.

- Si tu veux, mais dépêche toi.

L'uruk est envoyé chercher et je continue à balloter mollement sur ma monture au rythme de son déhanché.

Göz arrive au bout de quelques minutes, remontant la colonne fatiguée au pas de course.

- Monseigneur ?

- Prends quelques uruks avec toi et trouve un endroit pour monter le camp avant que la pluie tombe.

- Oui, Monseigneur !

La colonne continue à marcher encore une petite heure avant de s'arrêter. Je constate que nous jouons de malchance car le bivouac en question n'est vraiment pas l'endroit rêvé pour passer une nuit sous l'orage.

Comme s'il attendait un signal, il commence à pleuvoir au moment où je mets pieds à terre. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire au moment où je parviens à glisser de ma selle jusqu'au sol. La chute m'arrache un cri de souffrance qui alerte Garshok.

Il s'empresse d'ordonner à deux orques de me remettre sur pieds. Mais ces deux abrutis s'y prennent tellement mal pour tenter de me relever que je leur balance des coups de pied pour les chasser.

- Foutez-moi le camp bande de bras cassés ! Dis-je en beuglant. Foutez-moi le camp AVANT QUE Je VOUS ÉTRIPE !

Je me raccroche aux lanières de ma selle pour réussir à me hisser sur mes genoux. Mais arrivé à ce stade, la douleur est telle que je n'ose plus bouger. Je suis pris d'un vertige qui m'oblige à fermer les yeux un bon moment.

Quand je les rouvre, je réalise que j'ai finalement dût perdre connaissance. Je suis allongé sur une civière dans un abri précaire. On m'a ôté le haut de mon armure et je sens à la fraîcheur que je suis probablement torse nu. La pluie clapote sur une toile au-dessus de moi et de légers craquements ainsi qu'une odeur de fumée signalent un feu tout près.

Une vive douleur venant du ventre me fait me plier instinctivement en hurlant.

- Il s'est réveillé. Constate la voix de Göz.

- Fais-le maintenir immobile, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, siffle la voix de Garshok.

Je veux hausser la voix pour leur demander de m'expliquer ce qu'ils fabriquent, mais des bras d'uruk m'attrapent par les membres et me forcent à me déployer de tout mon long, m'arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

- Cessez de bouger Monseigneur, me tance Garshok. La blessure est déjà suffisamment vilaine que je ne voudrais pas l'élargir davantage.

- Va au diable espèce de boucher ! Réponds-je dans un grognement crispé.

Je le sens recommencer à m'entrouvrir le ventre avec je ne sais quel objet froid et désagréable Me faisant me tordre de souffrance. À peine a-t-il finit de rouvrir la plaie qu'il y fourre plusieurs doigts, m'arrachant des larmes de douleurs et des gémissements qui ressemblent plus à des couinements. Je me débats encore plus fort pour essayer d'échapper à ce traitement, mais à par quelques grognements de ceux qui m'entravent et les soupirs contrariés de Garshok, je n'arrive à rien.

- Veuillez cesser de bouger ou je vous fais assommer ! Me lance-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège.

Je ne prête absolument pas attention à ce qu'il me dit. Mon esprit est embrumé par la souffrance qui me remonte à travers le ventre comme un serpent brûlant et paresseux. Je me tords dans tous les sens pour y échapper ce sans succès.

Enfin, quand tout s'arrête et qu'on me relâche je m'effondre sur mon brancard, complètement vidé de la moindre parcelle de force. J'entends mes deux lieutenants parler sans se cacher juste à côté de moi.

- Il saigne beaucoup, dit l'orque d'un ton contrarié. Il faut refermer cette plaie au plus vite.

- Comment ? Demande Göz.

- Ramène-moi ça, dit Garshok après un instant de pause.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je pense qu'il doit désigner quelque chose.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Demande mon deuxième lieutenant après un instant d'hésitation. Il est moins résistant que nous.

- Il tiendra si tu ne tardes pas trop. Allez, vas le chercher et rapporte-le ici !

Je ne parviens pas saisir le sens de cette phrase, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Quand je vois revenir l'uruk, je sens la terreur s'infiltrer dans mes veines avec bien plus d'efficacité que la douleur. Il tient dans sa main un fer encore rouge que Garshok s'empresse de lui confisquer. Il se dirige vers moi en le brandissant d'une main exercée.

- Non ! Parviens-je à couiner faiblement. Je ne veux pas !

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monseigneur, on ne vous demande pas votre avis, me réponds l'orque d'un ton acide.

Sur un claquement de doigts, je suis à nouveau immobilisé mais n'ai plus que la force d'émettre de faibles protestations.

Göz me tends une lanière de cuir et me conseille de mordre dedans.

Des larmes de douleur anticipée plein les yeux, j'obtempère et serre si fort la mâchoire sur le bout de cuir que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se détacher.

Puis Garshok opère.

Je pensais avoir mal juste avant. Je viens d'avoir la preuve que j'avais torts. Malgré la lanière que je cisaille entre mes dents, je pousse un cri étouffé et m'arc-boute d'un coup sur les uruks qui me tiennent.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir perdre connaissance à cet instant, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je reste parfaitement lucide tout le temps de l'opération.

Elle ne s'achève que beaucoup trop tard à mon goût. Mais quand le fer s'éloigne enfin, j'en pousserais presque un soupir de soulagement si j'avais encore un souffle d'air dans les poumons.

On me laisse me reposer et je tombe dans une torpeur qui ressemble à du sommeil mais n'en est pas vraiment.

J'en émerge au cours de la journée. Je reconnais le doigt noir et accusateur d'Orthanc ainsi que les montagnes recouvertes de neige. Je suis d'une faiblesse à pleurer, ce dont je ne me prive d'ailleurs pas tout à fait. J'entends des éclats de voix autour de moi, probablement ce qui m'as tiré de ma torpeur.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un boucher sans une once d'intelligence Garshok ! Un sale orque dégénéré et puant qui se prétend intelligent alors qu'il est en réalité bête comme ses pieds !

Cette voix monte souvent dans les aigus, c'est à croire que son propriétaire est hystérique.

- Par l'Œil ! Je vais t'arracher tes oreilles pointues et me les faire frire avec de l'huile et de l'ail ! Éclate la voix inimitable de Garshok.

_Oreilles pointues… C'EST JIM !_

Je tente de me redresser sur un coude, mais à part un glapissement de douleur je n'arrive rien à faire de plus.

- Maître ! s'exclame la voix du gamin que je vois brutalement apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Il semble plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et son regard mi-ahuri mi-apeuré en serait presque comique en une autre occasion.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Beugle l'orque.

- Ferme-là Garshok, parvint-je à peine à souffler.

Malgré mon ordre, la main difforme de l'orque s'abat sur l'épaule de l'elfe et le retourne. J'entends un claquement sec et j'inspire bruyamment en sentant la masse de Jim me retomber sur le ventre. Cette vague de douleur me rend juste assez de force pour pousser un faible cri.

- En voilà assez ! s'exclame la voix de mon maître.

Je le vois apparaître sur le côté droit, me regardant de toute sa hauteur, vêtu de son habituelle robe blanche et appuyé sur son bâton. Il semble avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il me semble… Plus vieux ? Moins grand ? Je ne saurais dire mais je suis frappé de voir à quel point cette aura de force qui semblait émaner de lui en permanence semble s'être atténuée. Göz apparaît presque immédiatement à son côté, son casque sous le bras.

- Ekaros, tu sembles mal en point.

- On le serait à moins, s'exclame brutalement Jim en me soulageant de son poids.

Il a la joue droite rougie par le coup et du sang lui coule d'une lèvre fendue.

- Vos orques l'ont torturé comme la bande de macaques qu'ils sont !

- Cette fois c'en est trop ! S'exclame Garshok.

J'entends le crissement d'une lame qu'on dégaine. Un claquement sec se fait entendre dans le lointain et l'elfe pousse un hoquet de stupeur. J'entends le bruit mat d'un corps qui s'effondre. Mais Jim reste dans mon champ de vision sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés.

Je suis peut-être à moitié dans le cirage, mais je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver. Je parviens à tourner la tête sur le côté où regarde mon valet. Mon regard tombe finalement sur le corps de Garshok. Un carreau lui dépasse de l'arrière du dos.

- Cet orque devenait encombrant, entends-je mon maître dire. Tu as bien agis Göz.

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à vos ordres, réponds l'Uruk en grognant humblement.

Je ne comprends plus rien, je croyais Garshok l'un des orques les plus fidèles qui soit.

- Elfe. Ramène ton maître dans sa chambre et occupe-t-en du mieux que tu peux. J'ai encore besoin de lui.

- Je… Commence Jim d'un ton accusateur.

Puis plus rien, mais je n'arrive plus à retourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe. J'entends juste deux séries de pas s'éloigner. Mon brancard commence alors à bouger. Aux cahots, je comprends que nous étions probablement à la base de la tour et que nous en montons l'escalier. Je devine plus que je n'entends les pas plus rapides de Jim.

Je suis transporté dans ma chambre et transféré de la civière à mon lit, non sans une certaine douleur au moment des faits. Les uruks grognent quelque chose avant de sortir. Je suis presque condamné à l'immobilisme par ma faiblesse. Je réalise seulement à ce moment que j'ai soif et les lèvres gercées. Ma langue est pâteuse comme si elle était anesthésiée.

Jim réapparaît devant moi, avec un baquet et une compresse qu'il essore au-dessus de celui-ci. Sa joue et son œil ont commencé à enfler.

- Jim, parvient-je à balbutier.

- Chut. Ne parlez pas, vous n'êtes pas en état. Par la Dame, ils vous ont fait presque plus de mal que de biens avec leurs prétendus soins.

Il commence à me nettoyer la figure avec sa compresse en grommelant vaguement contre les orques et leurs habitudes. J'arrive plus ou moins à esquisser un sourire amusé. Bercé par cette complainte de récriminations, je m'endors.

Je me réveille à nouveau pendant la nuit. Je me sens déjà plus de forces, mais reste encore très faible.

- Ha ! Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas fait une erreur de dosage, commente la voix de mon maître.

Je tourne la tête et le vois, visiblement agacé, une fiole au contenu verdâtre à la main, son bâton appuyé contre le mur. Il me tourne presque immédiatement le dos et s'adresse à quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Il ira mieux demain, mais d'ici là veille à bien le faire boire et assure-toi qu'il s'alimente. J'en ai besoin dans les meilleurs délais.

D'un geste il ramasse son bâton et sors sans m'adresser un mot de plus, cédant la place à Jim qui vient me voir avec une tasse d'eau.

- Tenez, buvez doucement, me dit-il en me soutenant la tête pour m'aider à boire.

- Merci Jim, dis-je dans un coassement que je reconnais difficilement comme étant ma voix.

Il m'adresse un pâle sourire que sa figure tuméfiée transforme en grimace. Il a l'air fatigué, comme s'il avait passé plusieurs nuits sans bien dormir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Dis-je pour essayer d'engager la conversation.

- Hé bien…

Je le vois tourner la tête l'air gêné et les oreilles légèrement tombantes.

- Parle, réclame-je d'un ton plus préoccupé.

- C'est-à-dire maître que les orques semblent devenus fous.

- Fous ?

- C'est le seul mot qui me vient. Peu après votre départ, les orques que j'avais vus jusque-là plutôt motivés ont commencé à se renfrogner d'un seul coup. Du jour au lendemain, ils se sont mis à trainer à toutes leurs tâches, à renâcler au moindre effort quand ils ne refusent pas tout simplement de travailler. Nous avons même eu des bagarres et des désertions.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Les orques que j'avais vu travailler à l'Isengard jusqu'ici ne correspondent pas du tout à la description qu'il vient de me faire.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout maître. Peu après, le magicien blanc a remarqué leur manège. Il en a punis quelques-uns pour servir d'exemples, mais ça n'a réussi qu'à les énerver. Depuis, leur colère n'a cessé de gronder de manière de plus en plus sourde et profonde. J'ai alors eu l'impression d'assister à un putsch militaire. En l'espace d'un jour et demi, les uruks les plus proches de la fin de leur formation ont été affectés à la place des orques aux postes stratégiques. Et depuis, des uruks surveillent les accès d'Orthanc comme s'ils s'attendaient à être attaqués à tout instant. L'Isengard entier semble en état de siège depuis quelques jours.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de pas normal ici.

- Par la main. Mais pourquoi les orques ont-ils subitement changé ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, me réponds Jim en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ils me semblent plutôt juste redevenus comme ils sont d'habitude. Vils et veules.

- Merci Jim, réponds-je d'une voix sarcastique. Ça m'aide beaucoup.

Il m'adresse un pâle air contrit qui ne parvient pas à masquer son malaise.

Je pousse un profond soupir et me retourne dans mes couvertures.

_Je m'absente un moment et c'est le bordel. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?_

Je remarque au passage que j'ai moins mal au côté. Il reste douloureux mais c'est plus sourd comme sensation. Je renonce rapidement à l'idée d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Jim serait capable de me passer un savon malgré notre relation maître-valet. Et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui maintenant.

Mon regard tombe sur Din'Ganar et je trouve du réconfort dans sa présence. Je reçois de sa part une vague apaisante de tendresse qui arrive à point pour me glisser dans le sommeil. J'y sombre avec bonheur.

Je me réveille tard le lendemain. Les sifflotements de Jim en train de balayer la pièce ont remplacé depuis belle lurette le chant des oiseaux puisqu'il n'y a plus d'arbres pour leur permettre de venir se poser.

_C'est toujours mieux que de se faire réveiller par Garshok._

Je me rappelle à l'instant que l'orque est mort hier et je réalise brutalement que je ne le détestais pas tant que ça. Bien sûr, il m'énervait facilement. Mais c'était surtout parce que quelque chose chez lui me dérangeait sans que je n'aie jamais pu définir quoi.

_En fait, ais-je jamais pris la peine de me demander vraiment ce qui me dérangeait chez lui à part qu'il était vraiment moche ?_

La vérité, c'est que je l'ai pris en grippe dès l'instant où je l'ai vu. Depuis, je l'ai traité aussi mal que je l'ai osé. Et ce jusqu'à sa mort.

Je n'aurais jamais cru éprouver un jour de la peine à sa disparition. À moins que ce ne soit du remord. Le remord de ne l'avoir jamais reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Je me redresse sur mon lit avec un grognement. Je me sens pâteux comme un lendemain de cuite. Pourtant je ne me souviens pas m'être jamais saoulé.

- Maître ! Vous ne devriez pas vous lever ! S'exclame l'elfe d'un ton réprobateur.

- Aux dernière nouvelles, c'est encore moi qui décide ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, réponds-je acerbe.

La douleur à mon ventre est lancinante, mais supportable. Je titube jusqu'à Din'Ganar et m'en sert ensuite comme canne en la laissant dans son fourreau. Jim m'aide à m'habiller, mais ne se prive pas de me faire remarquer que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette.

- Les potions du Magicien Blanc ont l'air de vous avoir requinqué un peu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller faire des folies, maître.

- Le jour où j'aurais envie de faire des folies n'est pas encore venu Jim. J'ai des choses à faire avant.

Je fini de boucler le ceinturon de mon épée et sort en boitillant. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté les escaliers d'Orthanc et autant apprécié qu'ils aient une rambarde à la fois. Mais je parviens devant la porte du laboratoire de mon maître. Il m'ouvre presque aussitôt après que j'ai frappé, l'air en colère.

- Ha ! Te voilà toi ! Me lance-t-il en guise de bonjour.

- Maître, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Entre au lieu de poser des questions idiotes !

Je rentre dans la pièce, plusieurs crébains coassent à mon entrée depuis leur perchoir sur le bord de la fenêtre et il y règne un désordre qui ressemble peu aux habitudes de mon maître. Des piles de parchemins sont entassées sur les tables au milieu de ses flasques et de boisseaux d'herbes séchées. Le mortier et le pilon gisent abandonnés sur le coin d'un buffet et une étagère croule désormais sous des piles de livres reposés n'importe comment tandis que son alambique siffle comme une mésange en colère.

Saroumane se dirige tout droit dans sa salle du palantír et se laisse tomber dans son trône en poussant un long soupir d'agacement qui ne m'inspire rien de bon.

- Ekaros, que pensais-tu de Lutz avant son départ en mission ?

J'hausse un sourcil interrogatif. Pour un uruk, Lutz était un vrai meneur-né, mais doté d'une confiance en soi qui ne pouvait à mon avis qu'être qualifié de narcissisme. J'avais peur qu'il fasse une connerie avec son premier commandement.

M'adossant contre le mur de la pièce pour soulager un peu mes jambes de mon propre poids, je réponds en décidant d'énumérer les points qui m'avaient fait le signaler à mon maître comme éventuel futur chef d'unité.

- C'est un uruk fiable. Fort et robuste, doué au maniement de l'arc, ce qui n'est pas banal pour son espèce. Capable de se montrer imaginatif pour vaincre son adversaire s'il le considère comme plus fort que lui et un capitaine plutôt avisé, qui sait se faire respecter.

- Et sinon ?

Je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre.

- Sinon je le trouve un peu borné et surtout trop sûr de lui, réponds-je d'un ton prudent.

- Je vois…

Un silence lourd s'installe dans la pièce, semblant amplifier le bruit de la moindre respiration. Le magicien blanc à croisé les mains sous son menton, les coudes sur les genoux pour réfléchir plus à son aise.

- Lutz a échoué, me lâche-t-il soudainement, sans autre préavis. Il est mort.

La nouvelle me laisse un moment surpris. De tous les uruks, en dehors des berzerkers, c'était le seul à m'avoir battu pendant les entraînements. Je me surprends à ne pas avoir envie de croiser son meurtrier.

- Et sa mission ? Dis-je. J'avais entendu dire qu'il avait à remplir une mission secrète pour vous.

- Elle est toujours en cours pour le moment, me répond-t-il distraitement. Du moins, pour ce que j'en sais. Son commandant en second est mort aussi et je ne sais pas qui dirige les survivants de son groupe. Heureusement ils doivent juste revenir ici maintenant. Ce n'est rien de bien compliqué.

Je préfère ne pas répondre, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de voir certains orques faires des choses vraiment inattendues quand on leur donnait des instructions "simples". Je ne dis pas que les uruks soient aussi stupides que des orques, mais ils n'en sont parfois pas très loin.

- Voulez-vous que je détache des troupes pour aller à leur rencontre ?

- Non, cela ira comme ça.

Il me jette un regard plus scrutateur.

- Tu n'es pas encore parfaitement rétablis. Retourne te reposer aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais t'amener une potion plus tard.

J'acquiesce poliment de la tête en me retourne pour partir en boitillant.

- Encore une chose, m'arrête-t-il juste avant que je ne sorte de la pièce.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

- As-tu eu des rêves étranges ou des pensées bizarres qui seraient apparues dernièrement ?

De surprise, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pas que je me souvienne, réponds-je après un instant d'hésitation. Pourquoi ? Il y'a un problème ?

- Non, aucun, me répond-t-il au bout de quelques secondes qu'il semble avoir passée en intense réflexion. Puis-je compter sur toi pour me signaler immédiatement tous réflexe que tu juges sortant de l'ordinaire ou bien rêve étrange semblant très vrai ? Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais c'est capital.

- Bien entendu, réponds-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Je suis assez étonné par cette dernière demande. À quoi mon maître s'attend-t-il pour me demander une chose pareille ?

_D'un autre côté, je ne me pose peut-être pas la bonne question. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à un problème de ce côté, ne serait pas plus pertinent ?_

Je sors du laboratoire et descend en silence. L'esprit occupé par une sensation étrange. Je sens dans ma tête Din'Ganar qui y occupe une place importante depuis sa "naissance". Mais aussi, maintenant que j'y songe, cette espèce de partie vide, occultée par un mur blanc qui est probablement mon passé en tant qu'agent double et que j'ai oublié. Mais pour une raison que je ne saurais expliquer, j'ai l'impression que ce mur blanc semble d'un coup… Comment dire ? Moins épais ? Plus fragile ?


	28. Chapter 28

**EFFONDREMENT**

_Je crois que cet homme va finir par me rendre malade._

En face de moi se tient le dénommé Grima, dit aussi langue-de-serpent. Quoi que "se tenir" soit un bien grand mot car il semble courbé en permanence. Ses petits yeux noirs profondément enfoncé dans son crâne à la peau pâle et tirée lui donnent l'air scrutateur de quelqu'un toujours à l'affut d'un mauvais coup. Ses longs cheveux noirs et gras lui tombent de chaque côté du crâne sans ordre apparent et ses habits lui donnent une allure de corbeau de mauvaise augure. Il ne manquerait plus que le long nez crochu et ça ferait presque illusion.

Il est arrivé hier à dos de cheval. Comment il a traversé les lignes de cavaliers du Rohan et celles encore plus dangereuses de mes éclaireurs Wargs qui rôdent entre les gués de l'Isen et ici ? Mystère complet ! Et j'ai même reçu l'interdiction de Saroumane de le questionner à ce sujet.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes le bras armé de notre maître ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Vous, une créature si faible ? Continue-t-il en commençant à me tourner autour, comme un charognard qui scrute une proie dont il hésite si elle est déjà morte ou encore apte à se défendre.

Il faut dire qu'en quatre jours c'est à peine si je recommence à marcher sans m'appuyer sur mon épée. Et comme cette maudite tour est silencieuse comme un cimetière, le bruit de mes bottes se répercute à travers tout le bâtiment au rythme de mes boitements. Ce ne serait que ça, ça irait encore. Mais depuis qu'il est là, Grima semble vouloir tout faire pour me discréditer aux yeux du Magicien Blanc.

Mon maître m'en a parlé avant son arrivée. Cet homme est un fourbe qui n'hésite pas à se salir les mains pour accomplir ses ambitions personnelles. Il n'est pas un homme de guerre, mais a assez de force pour manipuler un poignard quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Et il a servi le Magicien Blanc comme espion et aussi homme d'influence chez nos ennemis du Rohan. Il paraît également qu'il désire la nièce du roi, dernière héritière du trône maintenant que ce dernier a chassé son neveu. Mais à le voir comme ça, avec sa voix trainante, ses mains crispée et ses coups d'œil furtif, je pense qu'il la veut plus pour le trône qui vient derrière que pour toute autre raison.

_Quel être abject. Un vautour est majestueux par rapport à lui._

Je tourne la tête suffisamment pour le garder dans mon champ de vision. Je suis censé rester courtois avec lui. C'est, du moins, le souhait de mon maître.

_J'ai courtoisement envie de lui enfoncer un courtois poing dans sa figure tout à fait courtoise surtout._

Din'Ganar réagit avec une vive envie à cette idée et je sens sa présence se faire plus chaude à mon côté. Je suis obligé de la calmer d'une caresse sur sa garde. Je n'ai ni la forme physique ni le droit d'en venir à cette extrémité avec lui. Mais au moins je lui laisse voir mon geste envers mon épée. Il ne sait pas qu'il y a un esprit à l'intérieur de la lame, mais le geste le trompe assez pour qu'il décide qu'il a mieux à faire ailleurs.

_Aussi lâche qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais il paraît que c'est un trait de caractère qui favorise la survie._

Je me retourne pour boiter vers ma chambre. Je suis accueilli par le bruit sourd des centaines d'uruk qui s'entraînent dehors. Sur conseil de Saroumane, j'ai ordonné aux survivants de la bataille des gués de l'Isen de participer à l'entrainement de leurs camarades. Ce qu'ils font avec un zèle effrayant pour le plus grand malheur de Jim.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ses longues oreilles ou si c'est juste de la mauvaise foi, mais il prétend que tout ce bruit est en train de le rendre fou. Il est allé jusqu'à argumenter que ce sons le poursuit jusque dans ses cauchemars. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment en fait puisque les uruks s'entraînent même la nuit en faisant des tournus.

Le nombre des uruks est devenu vraiment impressionnant. Sans compter ceux qui s'entrainent sous la tour, ils sont des milliers dans les souterrains sous le domaine. Je ne comprends même pas quand ni comment mon maître a réussi à en faire naître autant. Je regrette juste qu'il ne l'ait pas fait au moment où je suis allé prendre les gués. Je les tiendrais probablement encore.

- Alors Jim, pas encore fou ? Lui dis-je en retirant ma cape pour la raccrocher à la patère.

- À ce rythme, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, me répond-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais aux fenêtres tout en passant négligemment son balais sous mon bureau.

Sa réponse me fait esquisser un sourire. S'il y a bien une personne sur laquelle je peux compter dans cette forteresse pour me remettre les pieds sur terre, c'est Jim.

À peine ais-je eu cette pensée que je le vois se redresser brutalement et jeter un coup d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre.

- Un problème ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il ne répond pas, le regard plongé dans le lointain.

- Jim ? Réessaye-je un peu plus fort.

Absence totale de réaction. Il est devenu aussi figé qu'une statue et fixe quelque chose à l'horizon que je ne parviens pas à distinguer.

- Ji…

Il se retourne brutalement vers moi, l'air soudain vraiment inquiet, voir même paniqué.

- Maître ! S'exclame-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Il faut partir !

- Je te demande pardon ? Réponds-je après un instant de surprise.

- La forêt ! Me dit-il en pointant du doigt Fangorn à l'extérieur des murs. La forêt vient de hurler !

J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes à cette nouvelle. Puis, après un instant de silence surpris, j'éclate de rire sous le regard à son tour incrédule de mon valet.

- Jim… Ha, ha, aïe… Ce n'est pas gentil… De… De me faire rire… Alors que tu sais très bien que ça… Pff… Ha, ha, ha, aïe… Ça me fait souffrir.

Je grimace en sentant ma blessure m'élancer et me raccroche à la patère pour tenter de soulager la douleur.

- Mais… Maître, je ne plaisante pas !

- À d'autres Jim ! Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Explose-t-il d'un air outré.

Je le scrute pendant une bonne minute pour me rendre compte qu'il semble sincère.

_Mais cette idée est ridicule ! Depuis quand les arbres crient ?_

- Je n'ai rien entendu moi, lui fais-je signaler. Et puis, même si j'avais entendu quelque chose, explique-moi, comment un arbre peut-il hurler ?

- Ce sont les gardiens qui hurlent, me corrige-t-il.

- Bon en admettant, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ensuite ? Se déraciner et ramper jusqu'ici pour toquer à la porte ?

- Maître, ils en sont parfaitement capables ! Me dit-il l'air désespéré.

- Ho ! Fais-je en faisant semblant de réaliser qu'il dit la vérité. Dans ce cas tu as raison, la situation est gravissime !

Il me regarde avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Nous n'aurons jamais assez de tasses pour servir le thé à toute la forêt quand elle viendra demander des comptes ! Dis-je dans une exclamation convaincue.

Le spectacle de la figure incrédule de Jim restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, au moins autant que l'effort que je dois fournir pour ne pas exploser de rire et garder mon air préoccupé.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

_Il ne marche pas, il court !_

- Non, tu as raison, reprends-je. À défaut de thé, il nous faut plutôt prévoir des petits gâteaux secs en quantités suffisante.

L'effort à fournir pour rester calme me semble surhumain et je suis forcé de tourner la tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas les tremblements des commissures de mes lèvres.

Il a l'air d'en rester sans voix et me regarde comme si je venais de déclarer avoir été l'amant de la reine des elfes.

- Maître, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ?

_Il ne court plus là, il vole !_

Je ne parviens plus à me retenir et m'étrangle de rire si fort que j'en sanglote. Je tombe à genoux à cause de la douleur à mon ventre mais ne parvient pas à m'arrêter de rire. Sous mes yeux, Jim vire au rouge pivoine, ce qui augmente encore la force de mes rires. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, mais je ne m'en suis jamais aussi éperdument moqué.

- Aurais-je dit quelque chose d'amusant ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton remplit de venin.

Je n'arrive malgré tout pas à me calmer assez pour lui répondre tant j'étouffe sous mes spasmes de rires et la douleur qu'ils génèrent.

- Maître, vous me sembliez quelqu'un d'intelligent, continue Jim sur le même ton. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous tourneriez à la farce un sujet aussi grave que votre propre survie.

Je fini par réussir à me clamer au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. Je me relève péniblement en essuyant les larmes dans mes yeux.

- Jim, ce que tu racontes est tellement improbable qu'avant de l'avoir vu, je ne risque pas d'y croire.

Il m'adresse un regard encore plus furibond qu'avant.

- Parce que créer des êtres vivants dans des colonnes de boues c'est une chose qu'on voit tous les jours peut-être ? Et les fantômes des nains dans les mines c'était quoi ? Une illusion collective ?

Je m'arrête définitivement de rire.

_C'est vrai qu'il marque des points là…_

Je reste un moment songeur.

_Serait-il possible que ce qu'il décrit existe ?_

Je me tourne vers ma bibliothèque pour en avoir le cœur net. Je parcours les rayonnages à la recherche de mon _Compendium des Espèces de la Terre du Milieu_. Sous l'œil méfiant de mon valet, je le feuillette. La table des matières ne parles pas de gardiens de forêts et l'index ne me donne pas de nom de créatures qui corresponde de près ou de loin à cette description, en-dehors des elfes.

- Ils ont un nom, tes gardiens des forêts ?

- Les Ents, me répond-t-il immédiatement. Comme s'il avait deviné ma question avant que je la pose.

Je reprends mon indexe et les trouve cette fois.

"_Le peuple le plus ancien à survivre au Troisième Age est les Onodrim ou Enyd. Ent est la forme de leur nom dans la langue du Rohan._

_L__es Ents sont eux-mêmes des végétaux semblables à des arbres et dotés de la parole ainsi que de la capacité de se mouvoir. Ils sont plutôt lents, tant à la réflexion qu'à la colère, et semblent parfois touchés par la léthargie, certains devenant alors « arbresques ». De toutes les races, ce sont les Elfes qu'ils apprécient le plus pour leur langue mais surtout pour leur grand respect et leur grand amour de tout ce qui pousse. Leurs pires ennemis sont sans conteste les Orques._

_Leur langue est sonore, lente, répétitive et agglutinante. Elle ne peut être prononcée correctement que par eux seuls, ce qui les force à employer d'autres langages pour communiquer avec les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu._"

À côté se trouve une gravure que lors du premier feuilletage du livre j'avais simplement prise pour l'illustration d'un chêne. Je réalise maintenant que l'arbre en question semble avoir le tronc scindé comme s'il possédait des jambes et des bras ainsi qu'une tête difforme incrustée à même le bois dont il est fait. Et le petit dessin d'un elfe à côté me laisse comprendre que la créature en question doit bien faire trois à quatre fois la taille d'un être humain.

Je referme le livre, beaucoup moins sûr de moi d'un seul coup. Je me tourne ensuite vers l'elfe qui me fixe droit dans les yeux.

- Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Je réfléchis encore un peu.

- D'après ce livre, ces choses sont lentes à réagir, dis-je en agitant l'ouvrage sous le nez de Jim. Mais il ne dit pas ce qu'ils sont censé protéger. Tu le sais toi ?

- Maître, c'est évident. Ils protègent la forêt de Fangorn. Toute la forêt de Fangorn.

- Et ils ne réagissent que maintenant ? Dis-je d'un ton étonné. Alors que les orques ont eu le temps d'en couper plusieurs hectares ?

- Si vous viviez plusieurs milliers d'années, à votre avis, auriez-vous la même définition du mot "vitesse" que la souris qui vit trois ans au plus ? Me répond Jim d'un ton grave.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'effectivement, il n'a pas tort.

_Mais il n'a pas forcément raison non plus._

Je remets le livre dans ma bibliothèque. Je dois parler de tout ça avec mon maître avant de prendre une décision.

- Attends-moi ici, dis-je à Jim en ressortant.

Je clopine aussi vite que possible en direction des appartements du magicien blanc. Maudissant pour la centième fois le nombre d'escaliers qu'il y'a à monter pour aller le voir.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte de mon maître, elle est entrouverte. Fait plutôt inhabituel, étant donné l'horreur que lui inspire l'idée qu'on regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Je frappe, histoire d'au moins respecter la politesse avec laquelle mon maître est si pointilleux. À ma grande surprise, c'est Göz qui m'ouvre. Il me regarde d'un air grave, même pour un uruk.

- Vous tombez à point, me dit-il du ton de la constatation. Notre maître venait de me donner l'ordre d'aller vous chercher.

- Et bien je suis là, dis-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Sais-tu ce qu'il me veut ?

Il hoche la tête, sa figure s'assombrissant d'un seul coup.

- Le programme a été avancé. Nous allons attaquer le Rohan aujourd'hui.

J'ouvre grand les yeux à cette nouvelle.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait prêts ! Dis-je, en me souvenant que les derniers uruks ont à peine commencé leur entraînement il y a trois jours.

- Le maître l'a ordonné, réponds l'uruk en tournant la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas me regarder en face.

Je remarque à ce moment que Grumash se trouve derrière lui. Ce dernier me regarde intensément avec une expression indéchiffrable. Le moignon de son bras gauche tranché au coude me saute encore aux yeux à chaque fois que je le vois, sans compter les nouvelles cicatrices qui le défigurent encore plus qu'avant.

- C'est absurde ! Reprends-je en secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il est le premier à m'avoir mis en garde contre l'idée de bouger trop vite. De plus, Grumash et moi ne sommes pas encore assez remis pour nous relancer dans une nouvelle bataille. Qui commandera ses orques ? Et qui fera la liaison entre eux et les uruks ?

- Moi, réponds Göz d'une voix éteinte. Je viens d'être nommée capitaine de toutes les armées de l'Isengard.

La nouvelle me coupe la chique aussi sèchement que si on venait de me casser la mâchoire. Je ne doute pas des capacités de commandement de Göz, mais je sais qu'il a souvent de la peine à s'adapter à une situation imprévue.

_Minute ! Je l'ai déjà signalé à mon maître et il m'a toujours demandé mon avis avant d'attribuer des promotions. Et ni Göz ni Grumash ne sont du genre à se faire mousser pour obtenir une promotion._

- Göz, sais-tu pourquoi le maître a pris cette décision ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à précipiter les choses ?

Immédiatement le visage de mon lieutenant se renfrogne.

- C'est cet humain, grogne-t-il avec mépris.

Pour Göz je n'ai jamais été traité de quelque chose d'aussi bas que le terme "humain". Il le réserve spécifiquement à une seule personne dans toute l'enceinte de l'Isengard.

_Grima ! Sale fouine !_

Je passe à côté de l'uruk sans plus lui prêter attention et dépasse le capitaine des orques sans échanger un mot.

Je passe tout droit en entre dans la salle du trône de mon maître, la rage me brûlant le ventre comme un acide en ébullition.

- GRIMA ! M'écris-je en entrant, faisant se retourner ce dernier.

Il se recroqueville et commence à reculer immédiatement en me reconnaissant.

Je porte la main sur Din'Ganar. Sa présence m'envahi en un éclair, me donnant une force nouvelle qui se trouve encore décuplée par ma colère. Ma lame jaillit hors de son fourreau dans un crissement sec et reflète la pâle lumière des fenêtres qui éclairent la pièce.

- EKAROS ! Tonne la voix de mon maître depuis son trône.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Son regard exprime une fureur que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus c'est qu'en ce moment il semble terriblement impuissant, ainsi assis dans son trône. Ses yeux cernés par la fatigue m'apparaissent clairement ainsi qu'à quel point il semble diminué. Il paraît tellement vieux et las. Ses épaules affaissées comme sous le poids d'une charge trop lourde. Il se relève en s'appuyant sur ses bras, d'une lenteur qui, si elle me paraissait majestueuse à l'époque, ne me semble plus aujourd'hui que l'expression de sa faiblesse.

- CESSE IMMÉDIATEMENT CELA ! S'époumone-t-il.

- CET HOMME EST UNE VIPÈRE À LA LANGUE AUSSI MENTEUSE QUE BIEN PENDUE ! M'écris-je à mon tour en désignant Grima de la pointe de mon épée.

Saroumane semble rester stupéfait de ma réaction pendant quelques secondes. Jamais encore, je n'avais élevé la voix en sa présence jusque-là. Mais en cet instant, ma fureur est telle que je me fiche éperdument des conséquences.

- VOUS M'AVEZ TOUJOURS DIT DE NE PAS ÊTRE IMPATIENT ! D'ATTENDRE LE BON MOMENT POUR FRAPPER ! J'EN SUIS SÛR, ATTAQUER AUJOURD'HUI EST UNE ERREUR DE DÉBUTANT DIGNE DE FEU LE PRINCE DU ROHAN. CET HOMME VOUS MANIPULE POUR OBTENIR UNE VENGEANCE PERSONELLE QUI N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC NOS OBJECTIFS !

J'entends un ricanement semblable à un coassement désagréable venir de Grima et me tourne vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard. Mais il ne me regarde pas, toute son attention est tournée vers le trône du magicien blanc.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Jubile-t-il d'un ton satisfait. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne vous obéirait pas ! Il est devenu trop sûr de lui et de son pouvoir, continue-t-il en me désignant du doigt. Il croit pouvoir vous donner des leçons alors que c'est vous le maître ! Termine-t-il alors en tournant son doigt vers le magicien.

Je suis tellement stupéfait par le culot de cet homme que je parviens juste à le fixer avec des yeux exorbités.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de serviteurs qui ne vous obéissent pas, maître. Les insolents dans son genre ne feront que vous gêner plus tard. Vous devriez vous en débarrasser…

- MAUDIT FILS DE CORNIAUD ! M'écris-je en fondant sur lui, ma lame levée à deux mains au-dessus de ma tête.

Aveuglé par ma rage je ne remarque qu'au dernier moment que Göz s'est interposé, son propre couperet levé. Le choc entre nos armes fait jaillir une pluie d'étincelles. Din'Ganar s'indigne de sentir la morsure d'un acier de mauvaise qualité plutôt que le tendre contact de la chair et la chaleur du sang. Elle n'est pas la seule à être frustrée.

- Laisse-moi passer Göz, c'est un ordre ! Grogne-je à son intention.

- Je ne peux pas, me répond-t-il sur le même ton.

Grima, qui a été renversé par l'intervention de mon ex-lieutenant se relève derrière ce dernier, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Brusquement, je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds. Le temps de réaliser que j'ai quitté terre, j'heurte violement la porte de la salle du trône qui s'ouvre sous l'impact. La surprise de même que la violence de ce dernier me coupe le souffle et ravive la douleur de ma blessure au ventre. Un cri m'échappe quand je m'explose l'épaule gauche en entrant en contact avec le plancher, puis la table de travail du laboratoire quelques roulades plus tard.

Groggy mais pas inconscient, je me mets péniblement à quatre pattes et essaie de me relever en m'appuyant sur Din'Ganar.

Les bras puissants de deux uruks me saisissent sans ménagement par les poignets et me les tordent dans le dos. Une main m'attrape par les cheveux et me les tire en arrière pour me forcer à relever la tête. Je vois Grima s'encadrer dans la porte que je viens de défoncer et me regarder avec un air réjoui.

- Vos services ne sont plus requis, m'annonce-t-il de sa voix mielleuse, comme s'il était sincèrement désolé. Mais son visage me hurle strictement le contraire.

- Allez vous faire voir chez les Orientaux, Langue-de-serpent ! Réponds-je ivre de rage, mais trop faible pour résister à la poigne des gardes uruks. Seul Saroumane a le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas !

- Et c'est bien ce que je t'ordonne, me coupe le magicien banc en s'encadrant dans la porte.

Son regard et redevenu l'air méprisant que je l'ai toujours vu arborer.

- Tu m'as profondément déçu Ekaros. Tu aurais dû obéir et ne pas poser de questions, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Mais il faut croire que Grima a vu juste à ton sujet.

Cette affirmation me fait aussi mal que si on venait de m'administrer un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et la suite continue de frapper et de me tordre l'estomac.

- Le pouvoir t'es monté à la tête et tu ne m'obéis même plus quand je t'ordonne de poser ton arme, continue mon maître. Quelle sera la suite ? La prochaine fois, tu la brandiras contre moi ? Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel manque d'obéissance. Pas maintenant que je suis si près du but.

Comme un juge qui prononce une sentence, il me désigne la porte de son laboratoire d'un doigt accusateur.

- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Je veux que tu aies quitté l'Isengard aujourd'hui. Sans quoi, les uruks auront l'ordre de t'abattre.

- Mais… Dis-je pour tenter de protester.

- Ne discute plus mes ordres ! Me coupe-t-il sèchement. Emporte avec toi cet elfe qui te sers de chien et disparais de ma vue !

Grima fait un signe de tête aux uruks qui me trainent dehors sans autre forme de procès. J'entraperçois Göz dans la salle du trône en sortant. Celui-ci détourne le regard en me voyant. Arrivé à la porte du laboratoire, les deux uruks me jettent alors dans l'escalier où je m'étale de tout mon long. Ma blessure au ventre émet un pic de douleur que je remarque à peine tellement je suis abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer. Je remarque sans le voir Grumash qui me regarde depuis le palier du dessous avec sa figure couturée de cicatrices récentes.

Je me relève péniblement, en grognant et en grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Je me tourne ensuite vers la porte du laboratoire mais celle-ci est close. Et un effroyable sentiment d'abandon m'étreint à cette vision.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?_

Je me tourne pour regarder l'escalier. Puis je regarde le reste de la tour avec l'impression d'être complètement égaré. Machinalement, je descends les marches en boitillant, Din'Ganar encore dégainée à la main. Je la sens également perturbée, mais uniquement par ce qu'elle ressent en moi. Elle ne comprend manifestement pas ce qui m'arrive et ça l'inquiète autant que ça la frustre.

Arrivé à hauteur de Grumash, celui-ci esquisse un mouvement qui me fait réaliser sa présence. Je baisse le regard et le voit me fixer de son unique œil valide avant de me tapoter le bras de sa dernière main.

- Je crois qu'on est dans le même terrier vous et moi, me dit-il en guise d'introduction.

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde sans comprendre. Il m'adresse une grimace indéfinissable et recommence à descendre les marches.

- Comme je suis "inapte à commander", d'après l'humain que vous appelez Grima, ce fils de porc a convaincu le maître que je ne lui servais plus à rien.

Grumash parle d'une voix atone. Comme s'il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il raconte. Et, quand il m'expose la raison évoquée par Grima, je sens la colère revenir et croître à l'intérieur de moi.

_Langue-de-serpent n'aura pas assez d'une vie pour me payer tout ce qu'il vient de faire._

Nous nous arrêtons alors, et je remarque que nous sommes revenus devant ma porte. Grumash se tourne vers moi et je constate que son regard a changé du tout au tout. Il semble fermement décidé à dire quelque chose.

- Je dois quitter l'Isengard aujourd'hui. Vous avez décidé d'où vous allez aller ?

Je le regarde sans le voir, l'esprit perdu dans le flou des possibilités qui s'ouvrent à moi.

- Pas vraiment, réponds-je vaguement. Pourquoi, tu as une destination à me proposer ?

- Ça se pourrait. Vous avez envie de servir un maître encore plus puissant que Saroumane ?

Je hausse les épaules. Pour le moment on ne peut pas dire qu'avoir servi un maître m'ai beaucoup réussi. Mais bon, je n'ai pas de meilleure idée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je pourrais parler pour vous. Vos exploits aux Gués de l'Isen pourraient vous valoir un grade un peu plus élevé que de recommencer à zéro ailleurs. Surtout que le Grand Œil s'apprête aussi à partir en guerre. Les promotions risquent d'être très rapides pour ceux qui le servent bien. Et puis, qui dit conquêtes, dit fortune, gloire et pouvoir.

Je hausse un sourcil. C'est vrai que ça me parle assez cette histoire. D'autant plus que je réalise que, jusque-là, j'ai bossé gratos pour mon ex-maître.

_Et si je veux pouvoir m'en sortir, j'ai meilleur temps de trouver un gagne-pain qui me rapporte quelques sous. C'est toujours utile._

La perspective de faire carrière n'est pas déplaisante non plus. Je ne sais faire que ça depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Après tout, la gloire et le pouvoir je m'en cogne pas mal du moment qu'on me fiche la paix.

_C'est toujours mieux que rien._

- Va pour le Mordor donc, dis-je. Prépare tes affaires et rejoins-nous à l'enclos des Wargs.

- "Nous" ? S'étonne Grumash.

- Et bien quoi "nous" ? Je vais emmener mon valet, je ne suis pas fou.

Grumash grogne de mécontentement.

- Je suis navré seigneur, mais au-delà des portes noires, je crains qu'il ne survive pas longtemps. Malgré votre protection, il demeure un elfe, l'une des créatures les plus haïes par ma race. Et il y aura des légions d'orques au Mordor.

- Je vois, réponds-je ennuyé.

Je réfléchis plusieurs secondes aux implications avant de prendre une décision. Elle ne me fait pas plaisir, mais d'un autre côté, je savais que tôt ou tard il faudrait que je prenne une décision concernant Jim.

- Et bien je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à le congédier.

- De manière définitive ? Me propose Grumash en posant la main sur la poignée de son cimeterre.

- Ho non ! Dis-je à l'orque en le foudroyant du regard. Pas comme ça. Je vais le raccompagner jusqu'à la forêt elfique la plus proche et ensuite il fera ce qu'il voudra de sa peau.

Grumash reste un instant silencieux à me fixer dans les yeux avant de m'adresser un salut orque.

- Vous avez été mon capitaine. Je me fie à votre jugement.

J'hoche la tête.

- Prépare tes affaires et retrouve-nous à l'enclos des wargs. Nous t'y rejoindrons sous peu.

- À vos ordres !

Je regarde mon ancien sergent partir dans les marches d'un pas beaucoup plus confiant que je ne le suis. Se lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau a quelque chose de grisant mais aussi d'effrayant. Et je dois avouer aussi que je suis triste à l'idée de laisser Jim derrière moi. C'est le seul être qui ne m'ait jamais souri depuis que j'ai repris connaissance avec la mémoire aussi vide qu'une feuille blanche.

Je pousse la porte. Le jeune elfe est accoudé à la fenêtre, en train de scruter l'extérieur. Il se tourne en m'entendant rentrer. Il est inquiet, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

- Alors maître ? Vous avez pu parler au magicien blanc ?

- Oui, réponds-je après un instant de silence songeur. Je lui ai parlé…

L'expression de Jim change. Nous nous pratiquons depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il devine facilement que je ne lui dit pas tout.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? Demande-t-il en retenant son souffle.

Je garde le silence. Je n'ai pas très envie de lui en parler. C'est encore trop frais dans mon esprit.

- Ramasse nos affaires. Nous partons.

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, mais fini par s'exécuter. Il commence à passer à travers la chambre, sort mes sacoches de selle, un sac à dos et des besaces qu'il commence à remplir.

- Nous partons longtemps ? Me demande-t-il innocemment.

- Très longtemps, réponds-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil derrière mon bureau. Vraiment très longtemps, continu-je d'une voix presque éteinte.

Jim me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Pour un peu, j'en viendrais à croire que c'est de la pitié. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et semble réviser ce qu'il veut emporter. Il retire certaines choses des sacs et en reprends d'autre qu'il avait dans un premier temps écarté.

- N'oubliez pas de prendre votre armure, maître, me dit-il en me désignant le mannequin sur lequel elle repose.

En la regardant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer compulsivement ma main sur ma blessure au ventre. Elle me fait toujours souffrir et je n'ai pas très envie de remettre mon armure par-dessus. Mais je crois bien que je vais devoir me faire une raison. Après tout, qui sait ce qui risque de m'arriver dehors.

Pendant que Jim finit d'emballer nos affaires et descends aux cuisines pour nous chercher des provisions, je me mets en devoir de m'apprêter. Je m'y prends avec une lenteur funèbre. Mais, quand vient le moment pour moi de mettre mon tabard, je réalise que je n'ai plus aucune raison de le porter. Après tout, Saroumane m'a chassé. Je ne vais quand même pas continuer à faire comme si je suivais ses ordres.

D'un geste décidé, je le balance dans la cheminée. Il prend rapidement feu et se consume sous mes yeux.

_Une page se tourne, je ne suis plus le serviteur de quelqu'un. Je ne suis plus Ekaros. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je m'appelle Faust, et je mon propre maître._

Quand Jim revient, nous embarquons nos affaires et retrouvons Grumash à l'enclos des wargs. Grumash reprend son jeune mâle tandis que je monte sur ma warg. Elle m'accueille d'un feulement sourd et viens coller son museau écrasé dans la paume de ma main.

Jim ne veut pas entendre parler de monter sur un warg et décide qu'il préfère aller à pied, ce qui fait ricaner Grumash sur les "longues oreilles froussardes". Mais Jim ne réponds pas à la provocation et ouvre le chemin. Nous atteignons le portail et le franchissons sans que les sentinelles ne réagissent à notre passage.

Sitôt sorti, nous contournons la vallée pour passer par les contreforts des Monts Brumeux, plutôt que de nous enfoncer dans la forêt.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous traversons le barrage sur l'Isen, nous pouvons apercevoir en contrebas les milliers d'uruks alignés pour la parade qui écoutent le discours du magicien blanc, aisément reconnaissable à son balcon au milieu de la tour d'Orthanc. Quelques minutes après, les régiments se mettent en mouvement et commencent à sortir de l'enceinte. La colonne s'enfonce dans le soleil couchant qui semble embraser de ses reflets de couleurs sanguines, les lames et les armures des uruks.

- Maître, nous devons continuer, me rappelle Jim tandis que je regarde mélancoliquement l'armée que j'ai aidé à créer partir à la guerre sans moi.

- Tu as raison, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Je me détourne pour relancer ma warg, mais m'interromps aussitôt. Dans le couchant, j'ai cru voir un arbre bouger dans la forêt en face de l'Isengard. Un arbre avec deux oiseaux très gros, perchés dans ses branches. Je scrute encore une bonne minute, puis hausse les épaules.

_Sans doute un coup de mon imagination._

Je remets ma warg en route d'un clappement de langue.


	29. Chapter 29

**EMBUSCADE**

Le seul membre de notre petite équipe qui semble apprécier notre départ d'Isengard, c'est Jim. Il sifflote en trottinant à côté des wargs que nous montons, Grumash et moi. Par contre niveau conversation, on peut dire ce qu'on voudra, c'est plutôt une ambiance de procession funèbre qu'il y a entre mon ex-lieutenant et moi. Nous n'avons pas décroché la mâchoire depuis que nous avons constaté le départ des régiments uruks. Seuls les wargs grognent de temps en temps. Et encore, la mienne me donne plutôt l'impression de remettre constamment à sa place le jeune mâle de Grumash.

Au premier arrêt, sur les contreforts des monts brumeux, nous montons rapidement les tentes avant de nous mettre autour du feu préparé par Jim. Celui-ci est en train de faire cuire un ragoût qui a une bonne odeur, mais mon esprit est plutôt préoccupé par mon avenir immédiat.

Le Mordor. Cette option en vaux une autre. Et ma foi, vu comme le vieux m'a jeté dehors, ça a peu de chances d'être pire. D'autant que d'après Grumash, il y'a d'autres humains. Au moins je me sentirais moins seul.

Je ne bouge pas beaucoup de ma place. J'ai pris l'habitude que Jim fasse presque tout avant que je le lui demande. Quand il me tend mon bol déjà remplis, je réalise qu'il va sans doute me manquer encore plus que je ne le pensais au début.

Grumash grommelle pendant le repas à cause de la difficulté qu'il éprouve à manger d'une main avec son bol coincé entre ses genoux, mais sinon tout se passe en silence.

Le lendemain, je montre un peu à Jim comment utiliser l'une des arbalètes que nous avons emportées de l'Isengard. Le moins qu'on puisse en dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

- Maître, cette machine infernale ne remplacera jamais un bon archer, me maintient-il après seulement une demi-heure d'explication et cinq tirs d'essai.

- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté un peu, tête de mule ? Réponds-je assis sur ma warg. Le but n'est pas de remplacer les arcs, mais d'offrir une puissance similaire, à une portée semblable, en plus petit et plus pratique à manipuler.

- Mais cette chose est plus lourde qu'un arc et n'atteint pas leur portée !

- Pas tout à fait, le corrige-je. Mais c'est plus précis qu'un arc et c'est ce que nous attendions d'elle quand le maî… Le magicien blanc, en a ordonné la construction.

- En quoi est-ce plus précis, je vous le demande ? S'insurge Jim en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mon hésitation.

- Parce que la force dans l'arbalète est toujours la même, répons-je soulagé de continuer sur un autre sujet. Si tu loupes ta cible la première fois, tu sais exactement de combien tu dois décaler le tir suivant. Et avec la pratique, tu fini par savoir toujours où part le carreau. Ce n'est pas le cas de l'arc dont la tension varie avec la force de l'utilisateur.

- Mais avec l'arc on tire plus vite qu'avec l'arbalète, vu le temps qu'on prend à la recharger. J'aurais au moins décoché trois flèches dans le temps pour moi de tirer un carreau et de recharger le suivant.

- Probablement, admets-je en soupirant de lassitude.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Grumash. Il est désespérément silencieux depuis que nous sommes partis et c'est à peine s'il laisse échapper une parole de temps en temps pour manifester son mécontentement sur un sujet ou un autre.

Je hausse les épaules pour moi-même. Après tout, s'il a décidé de ne plus dire un mot, c'est une chose qui le regarde.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre, si ce n'est que le ciel se couvre. Immanquablement, il commence à pleuvoir juste au moment de monter le camp.

_Bien sûr, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Et, tant qu'on y est, s'il pouvait geler pendant la nuit, ce ne serait pas trop mal. Histoire qu'on ait un peu de verglas sur lequel glisser jusqu'au fond d'un ravin pour se casser le cou une bonne fois pour toute._

C'est donc trempés que nous finissons la soirée dans nos tentes respectives. Jim dort avec moi et Grumash a sa propre tente. Quoiqu'à mon avis ce soit plutôt un abri en peaux diverses plutôt qu'une tente. Mais bon, du moment qu'il arrive à dormir au sec dedans, je vais éviter de me poser des questions inutiles à ce sujet.

Quant aux Wargs, la mienne dort, quand elle ne rôde pas la nuit, contre la toile de ma tente, de mon côté. Celui de Grumash est attaché à un arbre. Cette sale bête a déjà tenté de le mordre plusieurs fois depuis qu'il le monte. Si on le laissait libre le soir, je suis prêt à parier qu'il essaierait de nous croquer ce qui dépasse.

Comme il pleut le lendemain aussi, nous décidons de rester à l'abri plutôt que de nous amuser à continuer sous la flotte. Je joue un moment aux devinettes avec Jim, mais il est trop fort pour moi et je n'en connais pratiquement pas. Par contre je le plume aux dés avec l'aide de Grumash. Le pauvre y laisserait sa chemise si on le laissait faire. Il ne remarque même pas que l'orque substitue souvent mes dés quand c'est son tour pour jouer avec ses dés "porte-bonheur". Mais il n'est pas très discret à une main et il a de la chance que Jim soit de l'autre côté de la marmite sur laquelle nous jouons. De mon point de vue, ça crève les yeux.

Nous devons quand même faire une brève excursion dehors pour nourrir le warg de Grumash. La mienne semble partie rôder.

_Ou se mettre à l'abri ailleurs, au choix. C'est qu'elle est plutôt maligne comme bestiole._

La pluie se calme en fin de soirée, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de reprendre la route en pleine nuit et nous décidons plutôt d'aller nous coucher tôt pour tenter de rattraper le retard le lendemain.

Nous nous remettons en selle avant l'aube. Je trouve vraiment très encombrant de me déplacer toujours en armure, mais Grumash insiste pour dire que c'est plus prudent. Lui-même ne quitte pratiquement jamais son gilet de cuir bouilli dont la manche vide pend sur son côté.

Nous avançons plus vite ce jour-là et l'ambiance s'améliore un peu. Nous suivons un chemin de terre battue qui longe une gorge au fond de laquelle coule un petit ruisseau. Grumash en profite pour adresser la parole à Jim.

_C'est dire s'il est de bonne humeur. Ou alors il s'emmerde tellement qu'il préfère ça plutôt que crever d'ennui._

Je souris à ma propre réflexion en écoutant ce que ces deux se racontent.

- Non, nous ne "fantasmons" pas sur les arbres, grogne Jim.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous passez la majorité de votre vie dedans ?

- Dessus ! Souligne Jim. Nous construisons sur les arbres. Pas dedans !

- Dedans, dessus, je ne vois pas la différence. Vous vous cachez dans les branches dès qu'on approche, comme une bande de singes des terres au-delà de l'Est.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter… C'était trop beau pour être vrai…_

- Parce que, ce serait plus malin de rester à découvert peut-être ?

Grumash lui adresse un sourire torve.

- Rappelle-toi que je suis assis sur un warg, et toi pas, avant de faire des sous-entendus dans ce goût-là, oreille pointue.

Jim se tourne vers lui, avec une expression sur la figure très similaire à celle de l'orque.

- J'ai touché un point sensible semble-t-il ? Remarque le gamin. J'ai entendu dire que seule la vérité blesse.

_Génial, manquait plus que ça._

Je n'ai pas très envie de m'en mêler. Après tout, je ne suis pas là pour faire régner l'entente entre deux races qui se détestent cordialement. Je décide de m'intéresser à mon casque plutôt, et le remet en le faisant un peu tourner sur ma tête, histoire de trouver une position plus confortable.

- Dis-moi, elfe. Tu sais comment on appelle un de tes semblables chez moi ? grogne Grumash d'un ton à moitié menaçant et à moitié amusé.

Jim le fixe avec une expression de défis que je croyais éteinte chez lui.

_Probablement uniquement envers moi. Ou alors il se la gardait dans un coin pour plus tard._

- J'imagine que vous l'appelez "seigneur" ou "maître", tente l'elfe sur le ton de la dérision.

Je croche le voile et l'ajuste sur ma figure. Lors de la bataille des Gués, il n'arrêtait pas de me glisser sur l'arête du nez et a plusieurs fois failli passer par-dessus, ce qui est dérangeant. Je me serais retrouvé avec le voile sous le nez, ce qui n'est pas pratique quand on est essoufflé par une bataille.

_Je vais faire un petit nœud ici, juste avant les œillets qui permettent de l'accrocher. Comme ça le voile sera plus court et ça ne se verra pas._

- On ne l'appelle pas, réponds Grumash d'un ton grondant. Il est déjà mort.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère, avec vos sales faces comme seul paysage, la mort est hautement préférable, riposte Jim d'un ton acide.

J'entends le bruit de l'acier qui frotte contre le cuir et entraperçois un reflet dans la périphérie de mon champ de vision.

- HEY ! STOP ! M'écris-je en faisant tourner ma warg en direction de mes deux compagnons de voyage.

Mais c'est trop tard. D'un coup de talon, Grumash a lancé son mâle contre Jim. Qui a eu le bon sens de se jeter à terre pour éviter la charge furieuse.

- On est bord d'une falaise, arrêtez vos idioties ! Continu-je d'un ton effaré.

Autant essayer de résonner un sourd. Le warg avec Grumash fait volte-face et repère instantanément Jim qui vient se remettre sur un genou.

- MAIS ARRÊTEZ BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! Dis-je de toute la puissance de ma voix.

Soudain, j'entends un craquement, et Jim perd l'équilibre. Je le vois qui bascule dans le vide, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Il crie un bref instant avant que le bruit de l'éboulement ne le couvre.

Cette vision me fige sur place, je reste la bouche ouverte à regarder le trou dans la falaise où se trouvait Jim juste avant.

Grumash fait s'avancer son warg près du trou, le regarde quelques secondes avant de cracher dedans.

- Bon débarras.

À ces mots, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je fais s'approcher ma Warg de sa monture. Il se tourne vers moi et me montre le trou du pouce.

- L'avait qu'à pas me cherch…

Je lui attrape le col de son armure et le tire violement vers moi pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il perd l'équilibre et se raccroche à mon poing, le regard perdu.

- J'avais des projets pour cet elfe, dis-je à l'orque d'un ton aussi froids que possible.

- Mais… Je… Étouffe Grumash.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'envoyer le rejoindre.

Je suis assez en colère pour avoir envie de le balancer aussi dans le vide, mais je sais que je ne le ferais pas. Pas alors que le nombre de personnes que je connais et auxquelles je pense pouvoir me fier diminue comme peau de chagrin. Dégouté par ma propre réaction, je le jette plus que je ne le repose sur sa selle et détourne le regard, des larmes de rage commençant à perler au coin de mes yeux.

_MERDE ! Pourquoi Jim ? Pourquoi lui !_

Je mets pieds à terre pour me rapprocher du bord de la falaise et regarder en bas. À ma grande surprise, je réalise que la corniche n'est pas aussi haute que je le pensais et surtout que la pente n'était pas trop raide. Une rapide recherche visuelle me permet de repérer le tas de terre le plus récente en bas ainsi qu'un bras et une jambe qui en dépasse.

_Par la Main ! Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard !_

Je me retourne et me précipite vers les fontes de ma monture pour en extrait une corde en chanvre.

- Aide-moi Grumash ! Ton erreur va peut-être ne pas avoir de conséquences.

Je dégotte une grosse pierre le long du chemin et j'y attache la corde. Grumash, visiblement un peu surpris, essaie de m'aider mais il traîne dans mes pattes plus qu'autre chose.

Je lance la corde en bas de la ravine et descend en rappel, le câble enroulé autour de mon torse. Grumash semble décider de ne pas me suivre, et je m'en moque bien. Avec un seul bras il ne serait pas très utile.

J'arrive finalement vers le tas de gravats sous lequel se trouve Jim. Je l'appelle pour voir s'il est conscient, mais il ne me répond pas. Aussitôt arrivé, je commence à déblayer autour du bras de l'elfe. Je suis rapidement récompensé en voyant sa tête apparaître. Il semble contusionné et a pris quelques méchants coups sur le crâne. Mais en rapprochant mon oreille de sa bouche, je l'entends respirer normalement.

- La Main sois louée. Accroche-toi mon garçon, je vais te sortir d'ici.

Je continue à le déblayer quand j'entends retentir un cri d'alarme depuis le chemin. Je lève la tête juste à temps pour voir Grumash en train de se débattre avec un être plus grand que lui, qui porte une grande cape verte.

_Les hommes du Rohan ! Aussi loin à l'Est ?_

Je pousse un juron bien senti en réalisant que je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de monter l'aider. Des hurlements de wargs ainsi que le sifflement caractéristique de flèches me parviennent d'en haut de la falaise, suivis de cris de guerre incompréhensibles pour moi.

Je saisi Jim à bras le corps et le tire de sous les décombre. À mon grand soulagement, il vient sans problème, avec encore son paquetage dans le dos. Et surtout, son arbalète.

_Quand je lui disais que ces armes étaient increvables._

Je l'en déleste et la charge aussi vite que je peux. En haut, les cris se sont considérablement calmés. Au moment où je termine d'encocher la flèche, une voix claire mais autoritaire retenti en haut de la pente.

- Posez votre arme, ou nous ne ferons pas de quartier !

Je lève doucement les yeux.

Je me suis trompé, ce ne sont pas des hommes que je vois. Ce sont des elfes.

_Ils sont un peu loin de leur forêt ces corniauds._

Une flèche siffle et vient se planter à quelques mètres de moi, dans le gravier du ruisseau, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Ce sera notre unique sommation ! Lâchez votre arme !

J'obtempère et pause délicatement l'arbalète au sol. Plusieurs elfes commencent alors à descendre au moyen de ma corde dans le ravin où ils me remettent en joue avec leurs arcs. Avec des gestes secs, celui qui s'est adressé à moi fais signe à deux autres des siens d'embarquer Jim toujours inconscient. Puis il se tourne vers moi, un air hargneux plaqué sur le visage.

- Gardez vos mains là où je peux les voire, humain, crache-t-il comme si ça lui souillait la bouche de m'appeler ainsi.

J'ai gardé tout le long mes bras légèrement écartés et il peut voir mon ramure par l'ouverture de ma cape. Je me suis juste arrangé pour qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite Din'Ganar.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, dis-je d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que je ne le suis en réalité.

- Ha oui ? Vous croyez ça ? Me dit l'elfe sans changer de ton.

_Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas tombé sur la bonne personne pour parlementer._

- Je ne cherche pas la bagarre, continu-je un peu moins sur de moi. Je ne cherchais qu'à l'aider, dis-je en montrant Jim du doigt.

- Tiens donc, ricane l'elfe. Vous vouliez l'aider.

- C'est exact, dis-je en me sentant de moins en moins rassuré.

- Ho, alors dans ce cas, je dois vous féliciter… Humain.

Il détend son arc et le confie à l'un de ses collègues avant de s'approcher vers moi en me tendant la main. Je lève la mienne pour la lui serrer, et me ramasse le coup de poing de ma vie dans le côté de mon casque. Je vacille mais parviens de justesse à rétablir mon équilibre.

Mon agresseur grogne un juron dans cette langue que je ne comprends pas et se serre le poing avant de m'attraper par le coin de la cape.

- S'il n'y avait pas la Dame pour retenir mon bras, je vous aurais expédié dans l'enfer qui attend les traîtres à leur race et les esclavagistes dans votre genre.

_Esclavagiste ? Moi ? Mais ça tourne pas ronds dans sa tête ou quoi ?_

- Je ne suis pas un esclavagiste ! Me défends-je en le toisant dans les yeux.

- Et menteur en plus ! S'exclame l'elfe avant de me balancer son genou entre les jambes.

Manque de chance pour lui, j'ai une protection à ce niveau. Mais le coup est suffisamment fort pour me faire mal quand les rebords de mon armure s'enfoncent dans la partie charnue de mes cuisses et me forcer à me plier un peu.

J'ai cependant bien moins mal que l'elfe qui m'a lâché pour s'éloigner en sautillant. Comparé aux uruks, cet elfe tape comme une fillette et il se fait encore plus mal qu'eux. Il commence aussi à m'énerver avec ses affirmations sans fondement.

- Je croyais les elfes plus sages que ça, dis-je à mon tour d'un ton méprisant. Accuser les gens à tort et à travers ne fait pas partie des qualités qu'on vous attribue.

Mon interlocuteur cesse de sautiller et me foudroie du regard comme si je venais d'insulter sa mère de la pire des façons. Il est littéralement ivre de rage quand il me rattrape au col et lève le poing.

Sauf que j'en ai assez de me faire battre. Cette fois c'est moi qui lui décoche un uppercut "maison". J'ai la fugitive satisfaction d'entendre craquer sa mâchoire et de le voir aller saluer les poissons du ruisseau un petit mètre plus loin, sous le regard effaré de ses hommes.

Ceux-ci relèvent leurs arcs qu'ils avaient mis de côté pendant que leur collègue jouait au coq. L'un des elfes se dirige vers celui qui prend un petit bain et j'en profite pour fixer les autres droits dans les yeux.

- Le prochain qui me traite encore de menteur ou d'esclavagiste, qu'il soit capitaine, roi ou fantassin, je le casse en deux ! Dis-je d'un ton agacé.

La suite se passe très vite. Les autres elfes présents ont vite fait de me faire remonter la pente et, une fois arrivé au sommet, me plaquent au sol, m'attachent les mains dans le dos et me parquent à côté de Grumash. L'un d'eux me confisque Din'Ganar. Il n'y a le cadavre que d'un seul warg sur le chemin et je constate avec plaisir que ce n'est pas la mienne.

Grumash a son seul bras attaché autour de sa taille et un beau coquard à l'œil gauche, mais il semble intact autrement.

Jim est fixé sur un brancard et notre groupe s'éloigne à pied en direction des forêts en contrebas. Nous marchons toute la journée, et je dois admettre que l'expérience en armure complète n'est pas agréable. D'autant qu'ils m'ont laissé mon voile qui a vite fait se retrouver humide de sueur et gène ma respiration. Mais même le soir tombé, ils continuent. Je grogne, mais ne leur fait pas le plaisir de leur faire remarquer que j'ai faim, soif et mal jambes.

Nous marchons encore une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'arriver dans les premières futaies. Là, ils commencent enfin à monter une sorte de camp. Je dis une sorte, parce qu'ils se dépêchent de tout hisser sur une sorte de plate-forme cachée dans les arbres, nous y compris. Je réalise quand ils me dénouent les poignets à quel point ils avaient serré quand mes mains se rappellent douloureusement à moi. Ils nous ordonnent de grimper une échelle de corde pour nous retrouver sur la plate-forme. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais nous y tenons tous sans trop se serrer. Sauf Grumash et moi qui nous retrouvons ficelés comme des saucissons contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Dormir en position assise se révèle plus problématique que je le pensais. Mais je grappille quelques minutes de sommeil à gauche et à droite avant de repartir le lendemain.

Jim n'est toujours pas réveillé. il a la tête enroulée dans des bandages et est transporté sur son brancard par deux elfes à l'air un peu revêche. Le coq lui, par contre, s'est réveillé depuis un bon moment, mais il ne peut plus parler à cause des bandes qui lui gardent la bouche aussi verrouillée qu'une bourse naine en temps de crise.

_Et c'est pas dommage !_

En milieu de journée, le bois s'éclaircis et nous passons dans une forêt d'arbre aux proportions immense entourés d'une palissade et d'un fossé. Des habitations et autres constructions fleurissent littéralement à chaque branche, dans un style très aérien et surtout très aéré. C'est tout le contraire de l'Isengard où les ouvertures sont aussi petites que possible. Ici, tout n'est que passerelles, dômes et arcades. C'est à se demander s'il y'a le moindre abri contre la pluie.

_La notion de bâtiments défensifs doit leur échapper quelque peu._

Heureusement, nous n'avons pas à monter la moindre marche. Dans les racines de l'un des arbres se trouvent ce qui doit être leur prison et nous sommes jetés sans autre forme de procès dans des cellules aux murs de terres et dont les portes en barreaux de bois me laissent une impression de fragilité déconcertante. Heureusement, ils nous ont détachés avant de nous enfermer.

- Vermine elfique, siffle Grumash en tâtant délicatement son œil au beurre noir.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, réponds-je en serrant et desserrant les poings pour y réactiver la circulation sanguine. Tu sais où nous sommes ?

- Il n'y a pas trente-six forêts elfiques de ce côté-ci des Monts Brumeux. Il n'y en a que deux que je connaisse et l'autre est trop loin au nord pour qu'on y soie déjà. À mon avis, nous sommes en Lothlórien. La demeure de la pire des sorcières elfe.

- Sorcière ? Relève-je d'un ton inquiet.

- On la dit aussi belle que puissante. D'après les légendes, elle peut tuer d'un regard et tous ceux qu'elle touche se changent en plante. Les miens la disent aussi très cruelle.

- Merveilleux, commente-je d'un ton sarcastique. Il vaudrait mieux sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de nous toucher. Je ne tiens pas à finir ma vie en salade.

- Ouais. Mais, vous avez un plan pour sortir d'ici ? Me demande Grumash.

- Pas encore, mais je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions, réponds-je.

- On attend que le garde apporte à manger, on le tue et on s'enfuit ?

- C'est au moins assez simple à comprendre et à mettre en place, ne puis-je m'empêcher de commenter. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit aussi simple que ça. On n'irait pas très loin sans monture et sans matériel. Et je tiens à remettre la main sur Din'Ganar. Non, à mon avis notre meilleure chance est d'attendre que Jim se réveille.

- L'elfe ? Vous croyez aux miracles vous ?

- Pas vraiment, mais cet elfe me doit une faveur pour l'avoir gardé en vie.

- Vous l'avez surtout réduit en esclavage, me fait remarquer Grumash.

Je lui adresse un sourire confiant en m'asseyant sur l'une des banquettes de notre cellule.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il voie les choses ainsi, dis-je en croisant les jambes et en mettant les mains derrière ma tête. À vrai dire, je pense même que je vais commencer par me reposer un peu.

Grumash me regarde quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de se coucher sur l'autre banquette.

_Si seulement j'étais aussi sûr de ce que je raconte._


	30. Chapter 30

**JUGEMENT**

- Maître ? demande la voix de Jim à travers les barreaux de notre prison.

- Ha, c'est pas trop tôt. Grogne Grumash.

Je me relève péniblement de ma banquette. Comme les elfes nous ont confisqué nos affaires, ça fait bientôt deux jours que je vis chaque heure qui passe dans mon armure. Et je commence vraiment à rêver d'un bon bain et de vêtements propres.

- Tiens, Jim. C'est gentil de nous rendre visite. On ne t'attendait pas, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de mettre du désordre.

Je vois qu'il a un gros pansement autour de la tête, mais sinon il semble plutôt en forme. Il a troqué sa tenue de page de l'Isengard contre des tissus plus riches et de couleurs oscillant entre le beige et le vert foncé. Il porte aussi un nouveau tabard à bordure d'or représentant les arbres monstrueux qui semblent la spécialité locale.

- Tu es habillé comme un seigneur mon petit, lui fais-je remarquer avec un sourire taquin.

Il lève les yeux au ciel à cette mention mais souris quand même.

_Bien, j'ai encore un peu d'influence sur lui._

- Maître, ce n'est qu'une tenue de page.

- Ha ? D'ici je n'aurais pas cru. Je dois avoir la vue qui baisse à rester toute la journée dans ce trou.

Il cesse de sourire à cette mention et détaille un peu plus notre cellule. Ce qu'il voit semble ne pas beaucoup lui plaire.

- Je suis désolé maître, mais il semble qu'il y ait eu méprise. Les éclaireurs qui nous ont trouvés ont cru que vous étiez un esclavagiste. Je vais aller leur dire la vérité et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Ça tu vois, j'en doute, lui dis-je plus sérieusement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai eu beau le leur répéter, ils n'ont pas changé leur version d'un iota. Non, je crois qu'il va nous falloir être plus rusés que ça.

Jim ouvre de grands yeux à mes propos et je lui adresse mon air le plus conspirateur.

- J'ai plusieurs questions Jim. Il me faut des réponses dans les plus brefs délais pour que je puisse envisager une stratégie. La première étant, qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire de nous ?

- Heu… Hésite-t-il un instant. Normalement vous devriez être jugés par le conseil.

- Bon début, dis-je en enregistrant précieusement cette information. Au moins ils n'ont pas prévus de nous exécuter sommairement. Quelle est la procédure en cas de jugement ?

- La procédure ? S'étonne Jim. Je crains de ne pas le savoir.

- Tâche de te renseigner dans ce cas, mais discrètement s'il te plaît. S'ils te trouvent à fouiner partout, ils risquent de se demander ce que tu fabriques. Et si tu leur dis que tu nous aide à préparer notre défense, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieront.

Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

_Ce petit est intelligent, ça vas bien m'aider._

- Sais-tu quand ils ont prévu de nous juger ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, mais le conseil est très occupé à discuter pour le moment. Je le sais parce qu'on n'arrête pas de nous faire changer les paniers de fruits dans leur salle.

- Des paniers de fruits ! Grogne Grumash dans son coin.

Jim se tourne vers lui pour répondre, mais je le devance. Il sera toujours temps de m'expliquer avec l'orque plus tard.

- Silence Grumash ! Dis-je d'un ton venimeux. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Je me retourne vers Jim qui a l'air un peu surpris par ma réaction.

- Essaie de trouver quand ils ont l'intention de nous juger et la procédure. J'ai lu quelques bouquins de procédures judiciaires quand j'étais à Orthanc. Je devrais bien pouvoir goupiller un truc. Et puis, même prisonnier, il reste toujours une chance de s'échapper. Tandis que mort…

Jim me regarde différemment d'un coup. Je sens que je viens de toucher un point sensible.

_Je m'en doutais, pratiquement deux mois de vie commune, ça tisse des liens._

Il hoche vivement la tête et je lui adresse un sourire empreint de fierté quasi paternelle.

- Tu es un bon garçon Jim. Je ne mérite pas les efforts que tu fais pour moi, mais sache que je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant.

J'arrive à passer la main entre les barreaux de la porte pour lui caresser la tête et je le vois rougir.

Je ris doucement et le pousse pour qu'il s'en aille. Avant de partir, il se retourne plusieurs fois vers ma cellule et je le regarde partir sans bouger. Puis il disparaît derrière une grosse racine.

Je m'en veux de le manipuler comme ça. Et je suis un peu dégouté de constater avec quelle facilité j'ai obtenu de lui ce que je voulais. Je commence à me faire penser à Grima.

_Je ne suis pas comme cet infâme sangsue. Je refuse de devenir comme lui. Mais il faut que je commence par sortir d'ici._

- Touchante comédie, Monseigneur, ricane Grumash. J'y ai presque cru.

Je me tourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil. L'orque m'adresse sourire moqueur en retour.

- J'ai bien fait de vous suivre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à utiliser le gamin contre ses semblables.

- Sache Grumash que les meilleures atouts sont ceux qui ont confiance en toi.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je fais partie des "atouts" ? Me demande-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Je me contente de lui répondre par un léger sourire en coin.

_Comme ça, peut-être que tu réfléchiras un peu plus par toi-même._

À ma grande surprise, il hausse les épaules et passe le bras qui lui reste derrière sa tête.

- Ça me va.

Je n'arrive pas à masquer l'étonnement qui transparaît sur mon visage. Mais soit Grumash ne le remarque pas, soit il décide de ne pas le remarquer.

_Mais qui m'a fichu un orque pareil ?_

Le reste de la journée se passe lentement. Entre les heures des repas, il n'y a pas un chat qui traîne dans le coin. Quoique vu que nous sommes sous terre, il doit suffire de mettre un garde à la sortie pour ne pas risquer grand-chose. Le craquement des torches est l'essentiel du bruit ici, en dehors de Grumash qui a commencé à tourner en rond, tel un fauve en cage.

Pour ma part, j'envisage de demander à nos geôliers de me donner des nouveaux bandages pour ma blessure au ventre. Les précédents sont déjà noirs de sang coagulé et elle continue de suinter. J'ai retiré mon plastron d'armure pour être plus à l'aise, mais je sens sans cesse l'absence de Din'Ganar. C'est comme une démangeaison dans un membre qui n'existe pas, ou qui aurait été tranché. Je me surprends plusieurs fois à tâtonner machinalement à la recherche de sa poignée.

Dans ce cachot, toutes les heures se ressemblent et il est difficile de mesurer le temps sans voir la lumière. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est broyer du noir, dormir ou envisager un plan d'évasion, voir un plan de défense juridique. Le tout en silence, parce que je trouve que Grumash fait déjà bien assez de bruit comme ça.

Quand finalement, j'entends un bruit de pas plus léger que celui des gardes, je cesse de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et me redresse péniblement. Jim réapparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air furtif et regardant sans cesse le bout du couloir, tenant une serpillère et un seau débordant de chiffons.

- Bonjour Jim, dis-je tout bas en m'approchant de lui. Ou bonsoir, je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est.

- Il est tard maître. La nuit ne vas pas tarder à tomber. Heureusement j'ai pu prétexter que j'avais un peu de ménage à faire ici pour passer ça, me dit-il en tirant un gros tome des guenilles de son seau.

- Excellent le félicite-je en saisissant l'ouvrage. Il est en langue humaine ?

- Oui, j'y ai pensé.

J'entrouvre l'ouvrage pour lire son titre : _Lois, Coutumes et Traditions Générales Elfiques, par l'Intendant du Gondor Ecthelion I__er__._

- Ecthelion Ier ? M'étonne-je en me souvenant avoir croisé ce nom dans un livre d'histoire. Mais il est mort depuis plusieurs siècles non ?

- Certes, mais nos lois n'ont pas dû beaucoup changer depuis cette époque, réponds Jim en haussant les épaules. Quelques siècles, ce n'est pas grand-chose à notre échelle.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, réponds-je d'un ton amusé.

Je feuillette en vitesse le sommaire et constate que j'ai effectivement de la matière à traiter. Les textes de loi ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, mais j'ai une puissante motivation cette fois-là. Je referme l'ouvrage et sourit à Jim.

- Excellent travail Jim. Et pour l'audience ?

- Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à obtenir discrètement d'information. Je crains de devoir poser directement la question.

- Ce sera facile à justifier, dis-je en hochant la tête. Il est normal qu'une victime de l'esclavage demande quand ses tortionnaires seront punis, dis-je en arborant un sourire ironique.

Jim me retourne mon regard avec le même air sur le visage. Cela augmente malheureusement mon dégoût de moi-même quand je constate à quel point j'ai déteint sur lui en seulement deux mois.

_Ou alors je m'accorde plus de pouvoirs que je n'en ai réellement et il était déjà en bonne partie comme ça avant._

J'en viens à souhaiter que cette deuxième solution soit la bonne.

Jim nous quitte rapidement ensuite. Moi je me concentre aussi longtemps possible sur les coutumes et les lois les plus en rapport avec ce que je cherche. Sauf qu'on dirait que l'auteur de ce fichu bouquin s'est amusé à coller les articles qui m'intéressent aux deux bouts opposés de l'ouvrage en question. Mais j'en réuni assez pour avoir une idée plus générale de ce qui m'attends. Si je suis reconnu coupable, ils vont organiser mon exécution pure et simple. Par contre, pour Grumash c'est encore plus raciste que je l'aurais cru.

_"Toute création de Morgoth tombant entre nos main sera exécutée, sauf impératif contraire." Charmant… Je pensais les elfes tolérant, mais en fait ce sont des gens très xénophobes._

Bon, je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir, étant donné la longue histoire d'inimité entre ces deux peuples. Mais bon, je préférerais autant qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux. Ses contacts me seront plus qu'utile pour me faire embaucher au Mordor et pas simplement flécher à vue. Sauf qu'il faut que je trouve une astuce pour ça. Mais je ne trouve rien d'intéressant.

_"Impératif contraire", tu parles d'une terminologie ! __Ç__a veut tout et rien dire !_

Pour moi, ma situation est défendable si je m'organise avec Jim pour passer sous silence le moment qu'il a passé suspendu au plafond d'une mine naine aux mains des gobelins. Mais, je le connais trop bien. Si on lui demande toute la vérité, il la dira. Il faut que je fasse passer ça autrement. Mais si je dis que j'ai fait ça pour me faire respecter des orques avec lesquels je voyageais, je vais juste enfoncer Grumash. D'autant qu'ils me respectaient déjà pas mal en partant.

_Déjà que je suis un ex-lieutenant de Saroumane, la pilule vas déjà être dure à leur faire passer, même avec le témoignage de Jim pour concorder._

Un peu à court d'idées, je m'en ouvre à Grumash pour avoir son avis sur la question.

- Vous avez qu'à dire que vous avez fait ça pour calmer les gobelins et que vous nous faisiez suffisamment confiance pour pas tuer le gamin, grogne-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Après tout, vous l'avez dépendu quand on les a emmenés pour creuser les tombes des nains.

Je dois bien rester vingt secondes à le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

_Mais ce n'est pas bête ce qu'il raconte en plus._

Voilà plusieurs heures que je me torture le ciboulot à trouver une combine pour faire passer ça en douceur et le premier orque venu trouve la solution au bout de trois secondes de réflexion.

_Je me demande si je dois être impressionné ou vexé._

J'opte pour la première option, remercie Grumash et me penche sur son cas. Pour ne rien trouver au bout de nombreuses heures de recherches. Les quelques rares fois où un orque a été épargné, c'est parce qu'il connaissait des informations sensibles qu'il fallait lui arracher d'abords.

_Et vu qu'ils ne parlent pas beaucoup de ce qu'ils ont fait de l'orque après, j'imagine que la réponse est "se référer à l'article de loi concernant les créatures de Morgoth"._

Je pousse un profond soupir de lassitude, couché sur le dos sur ma paillasse avec le livre sur la figure. Ce à quoi Grumash réponds dans son sommeil par un grognement.

_Non mais quel simplet ! Pourquoi je me casse la tête pour lui ? Bon, la réponse est évidente, mais quand même. Il pourrait s'intéresser un peu à ce qui risque de lui arriver quand même._

J'entends un bruit de course dans le couloir qui me fait retirer le livre de sur ma figure et relever la tête en direction de la porte de la cellule. Jim apparaît, complètement essoufflé.

- Maître, je viens d'apprendre que c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils vous jugent ! S'exclame-t-il en un souffle.

- C'est embêtant, réponds-je en faisant une grimace contrariée. Je n'ai pas pu faire tout ce que j'aurais eu envie. De combien de temps disposons-nous ?

- Peu de temps ! Quand je l'ai appris on venait d'envoyer quelque prévenir les gardes de venir vous chercher.

- Tss ! Bon. Et bien je ferais avec les moyens du bord, ça changera pas vraiment de l'ordinaire.

Je lui repasse le livre à travers les barreaux et lui enjoint de le cacher pour que les gardes ne le trouvent pas avec. Jim repart avec le livre sous sa chemise aussi vite qu'il est venu. Ensuite, je m'empresse de réveiller Grumash et lui demande de m'aider à me préparer. Je remets mon armure complète et passe ma cape par-dessus mes épaulières afin d'avoir l'air plus large que je ne le suis d'ordinaire. Je finis d'enfiler mon casque et remet le voile au moment où le pas cadencé des gardes se fait entendre.

- Soit prêt à tout Grumash, me recommande-je en me tournant vers la porte de la cellule.

Celui-ci prend place légèrement en arrière de moi, sur mon côté droit, se redresse et carre les épaules.

Nous devons présenter un drôle de tableau aux elfes quand ceux-ci débarquent devant notre cellule car ils hésitent une seconde avant de continuer. Certains sont armés d'arcs alors que les autres tiennent fermement en main des lances à longue lame qui me font plus penser à des vouges. Le plus coloré du groupe nous ouvre la porte et nous ordonne sèchement de le suivre.

- Mais, après-vous, lui réponds-je froidement.

Au moment où nous sortons de la cellule je glisse doucement quelques instructions à Grumash.

- Redresse la tête, soit fier d'être un orque et montre-le leur sans pour autant les regarder de haut.

- Je suis supposé faire ça comment ? Me demande-t-il dans un grognement discret.

- Débrouille-toi, mais n'en fait pas trop, lui répond-je avant de suivre le chef de notre escorte.

À ma grande satisfaction, Grumash se révèle plutôt doué à ce jeu. Il renvoie tous les regards que lui adressent les elfes comme si c'était lui qui les amenait en jugement et non l'inverse. Pour ma part, je me contente de rester le plus stoïque possible pendant que dans ma tête je note scrupuleusement notre itinéraire. Heureusement, il est assez court et nous arrivons bientôt sur une large plate-forme où se massent déjà une grande quantité d'elfes.

_Nous sommes l'attraction du jour semble-t-il. Je crois bien qu'ils ne vont pas être déçus du spectacle._

Je repère Jim parmi les personnes assises sur le premier banc, au milieu d'autres elfes tous avec le même tabard que lui. Plusieurs autres rangées de bancs sont alignée sur les côtés d'une allée centrale menant à un espace dégagé faisant face à un demi-cercle de chaises coupées en leur centre par deux sièges surélevés et plus majestueusement décorés. Des gardes en armure complète sont disposés à intervalle régulier autour de la salle et quatre autres sont au garde-à-vous derrière les deux grands sièges, présentant tous contre leurs épaules leurs sabres étranges à la poignée au moins aussi longue que la lame.

Soudain, une sorte de complainte, comme le chant triste d'une veuve éplorée se fait entendre dans mon esprit. Je tourne vivement la tête vers un garde situé non loin de Jim et remarque Din'Ganar dans son fourreau entre les mains de l'elfe. Elle semble se rendre compte de ma présence à ce moment et sa plainte se transforme en un puissant chant de ravissement qui me ragaillardi.

_Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir_, lui dis-je mentalement en profitant que l'assemblé ne peut pas voir mon visage pour lui sourire.

Il me semble voir le soleil se refléter sur la petite émeraude de la garde, comme si elle venait de retrouver tout son éclat. Je considère ça comme un signe de bonne chance. Je me redresse à mon tour et carre mes épaules aussi largement que possible, le regard décidé fixé sur les trônes vide devant moi. Notre escorte se déploie autour de nous quand nous entrons dans l'espace dégagé et je me campe solidement sur mes jambes, faisant clairement résonner les protections métalliques de mes bottes sur le parquet, imité dans mon geste par Grumash qui claque les siennes juste après. Ma cape forme un écran autour de mon corps, masquant tout sous elle et me donnant, j'ose l'espérer, une allure inquiétante. Grumash n'en ayant pas, il glisse le pouce de sa dernière main valide dans sa ceinture et reste ainsi, la tête fièrement levée et les épaules droites.

Un héraut sonne d'un cuivre au timbre clair et la salle toute entière se lève pour accueillir une cohorte d'elfes tous visiblement âgés, malgré que ce soit difficile à dire pour ceux de leur race. Il y'a de tout, des hommes comme des femmes, mais c'est le couple de tête qui me choque le plus. La femme surtout, il irradie d'elle un sentiment de puissance tranquille qui m'impressionne au plus haut point.

- La sorcière, grogne tout bas Grumash avec une trace de terreur respectueuse dans la voix.

Tous sont habillés de couleurs très claires, pour ne pas dire délavées. Quand ils daignent enfin s'asseoir, le reste de l'assemblée fait de même. Sauf Grumash, les gardes et moi.

L'elfe qui est assis à côté de la sorcière prend la parole d'une voix calme, mais où je détecte sans l'ombre d'un doute un ferme accent d'autorité.

- Vous comparaissez devant nous pour plusieurs motifs. Les connaissez-vous tous ?

Grumash pousse un léger grognement dans mon dos qui me fait plus penser à un feulement de prédateur en colère mais ne dit rien.

- Sans doute pourrez-vous nous rafraîchir la mémoire, réponds-je aussi d'un ton aussi neutre que possible en sentant une sueur froide me couler le long de la colonne vertébrale.

L'elfe hoche la tête et tends une main vers le garde à sa gauche. Celui-ci s'empresse de lui fourrer un rouleau de parchemin dans la main et s'efface à nouveau au garde-à-vous derrière le siège.

- Je lis ici que vous êtes accusés de trahison envers votre race, énumère l'elfe en déroulant le parchemin. D'esclavagisme, ainsi que de coups et blessures envers des représentants de notre peuple. Reconnaissez-vous ces chefs d'accusation ? Me demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Je n'en reconnais aucun, réponds-je calmement en jetant ainsi mon premier pavé dans la mare.

L'elfe hoche la tête, roule le parchemin et le rend au garde qui s'empresse de le faire disparaître. Pendant ce temps, des murmures ont commencé à naître dans la foule et le ton me semble plutôt hostile.

- Vous refusez donc de reconnaître ces accusations, énonce clairement celui que je commence à pouvoir définir comme mon juge. Dans ce cas, nous allons écouter ce que le capitaine du groupe d'éclaireurs qui vous a trouvé a à dire.

Entre alors scène mon excité de l'autre jour. Je constate avec plaisir qu'il porte toujours autour de la bouche un disgracieux bandage.

- Je chuis le capitaine Fil aën Valen, commence-t-il d'une voix grinçante au possible.

Je manque de pouffer derrière mon voile sous la surprise.

_Ho non ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire tout son rapport comme ça. Je ne vais jamais réussir à m'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Remarque, ça peut m'aider. Si je le tourne au ridicule, il pourrait bien s'énerver et compromettre ses propres accusations._

Il y'a de chela quatre chours, ma patrouille a été attirée par le bruit d'un effondrement et un cri ne pouvant chortir que de la bouche d'un des nôtres. Chela ch'était fait entendre sur le chemin des contreforts, peu après la bifurcachion vers Khachad-dûm. Nous chommes allés nous rendre compte chur place et nous avons trouvé chet orque, dit-il en désignant Grumash. Chelui-ci churveillait deux Wargs, dont l'un était bien plus grand que la moyenne. À côté de lui, chet humain était en train d'attacher une corde afin de dechendre près d'un glichement de terrain récent. Nous étions chous le vent, ils ne pouvaient donc pas chavoir que nous les avions repérés. Comme vous le chavez, depuis le passage de la communauté, les gobelins chont agités. Dans un chouchi d'obtenir le plus d'informachions pochibles, ch'ordonnais leur capture. La chanche fut avec nous et nous pûmes abattre l'une des bêtes, la plus petite malheureusement, tandis que l'autre prenait la fuite. L'orque ne fut pas dur à maîtriser mais il réuchit à prévenir l'humain au fond de la fosse. Quand nous nous penchâmes pour l'arraichonner, celui-ci tenait une machine infernale entre ches mains. Je dois chependant admettre qu'il ch'en défit chans poser de problème, mais che n'était qu'une fourberie. Car chitôt que je m'approchais de lui pour finir de le décharmer, il abattit chon poing sur mon visage avec une telle brutalité qu'il me cacha la mâchoire.

Les murmures de l'assemblée se font soudain outrés. Pour ma part je lève les yeux au ciel, en le remerciant au passage que le voile que je porte les empêche de voir à quel point je suis en train de me retenir de rire.

_Et le bout où tu es descendu me narguer et m'insulter, tu l'as oublié quand je t'ai envoyé au tapis c'est ça ?_

- Et che n'est pas tout, reprends le capitaine après quelques secondes de pause dramatique. Nous découvrîmes à côté de lui un jeune elfe chargé comme un mulet et dans un trichte état. Nous l'avons ramené ichi et il che trouve actuellement dans chette challe. Il pourra chans doute illuchtrer mieux que moi che que chet humain lui a fait chubir.

L'elfe sur le trône hoche la tête et renvoie le capitaine sur le banc. Puis il se penche en avant et sourit paternellement à Jim.

- Tu peux approcher jeune homme. Ici tu n'as rien à craindre de qui que ce soit. Nous aimerions entendre ta version des faits.

Jim se lève et j'avoue éprouver une curiosité toute soudaine. S'il doit dire son nom avant de raconter son histoire, je vais enfin savoir comment il s'appelle.

Il passe à côté de moi, se tourne brièvement dans ma direction en passant puis se retourne vers mon juge.

- Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? Demande l'elfe avec son sourire encourageant.

- Je suis… Hésite le jeune elfe devant son aîné.

Puis il secoue la tête comme s'il prenait une décision avant de reprendre.

- Je m'appelle Cem aën. J'étais page auprès de sir Numen Athulië, seigneur elfe de la Forêt Noire.

_Cemaën, hein ? Intéressant. Mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour retenir un prénom pareil. Jim c'est court, c'est simple, bref, c'est mieux._

- Tu dis que tu étais page, l'encourage le "juge".

- Mon maître est mort lors de l'attaque de notre caravane alors que nous traversions les Monts Brumeux. J'ai été fait prisonnier par les gobelins à ce moment-là.

L'elfe hoche la tête pour l'encourage et moi j'écoute de toutes mes oreilles. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette partie de sa vie.

- Je n'étais pas le seul prisonnier. Nous étions plusieurs dizaine dans la caravane, mais peut ont réussi à s'échapper car les gobelins étaient des centaines. Je fus jeté dans un cachot sombre avec une dizaine d'autres membres de la caravane.

Je remarque qu'il a commencé à trembler et qu'il avale souvent sa salive. Visiblement ce ne sont pas des souvenirs agréables. Ce que je peux comprendre. À côté, ma capture par les elfes ressemble à une sinécure.

- Pendant… Reprends Jim en hésitant. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps, nous avons été tirés de notre cellule un à un. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'ils faisaient à ceux qu'ils venaient chercher. Nous savions juste que nous ne les revoyons plus. Les gobelins ont ainsi emporté huit personnes avant de venir me chercher un jour beaucoup plus tôt que les autres fois. J'ai été trainé dans une sorte de salle du trône sur lequel se trouvait un gigantesque gobelin qui devait être leur roi. À côté de lui, se tenait cet humain, dit-il en me désignant.

Son geste me rappelle un peu au présent et je remarque que toute l'assemblée semble pendue aux lèvres de Jim. Ce serait presque une bonne occasion de filer à l'anglaise mais je remarque que les gardes ne me quittent pas des yeux. Du coup, je renonce à mon projet.

- Il était entouré d'une petite garde d'orques et à ses pieds se trouvaient ouverts des coffres dont débordaient de somptueux présents. Je lui ai alors été offert comme cadeau pour son maître. Le magicien blanc Saroumane.

_Là on arrive au bout où je ne l'ai pas super bien traité. Je me demande ce que ça vas donner._

Jim s'est interrompu à ce moment de l'histoire et je remarque que la sorcière s'est penchée en avant pour le regarder plus intensément.

- J'ai… Hésite Jim en regardant la dame elfe. J'ai assisté à des événements étranges ensuite. J'ai été trainé dans les anciennes mines naines de Khazad-dûm. Il disparaissait fréquemment des heures durant dans une salle dont j'ignore toujours l'utilité. J'ai tenté de résister et de m'échapper. Mais à chaque fois j'ai été repris et punis. Une fois cruellement, ajoute-t-il sous le regard visiblement insistant de la dame blonde. Cette seule fois, j'ai bien cru mourir. Mais à mon réveil, j'étais propre et pansé et mes liens avaient disparus. J'étais trop faible pour m'enfuir ou même pour boire seul. Pendant toute ma convalescence, il s'est occupé de moi. Tenant les orques à distance, me donnant à boire et à manger, veillant sur mon sommeil. J'ai repris rapidement des forces et nous avons quitté les mines des nains. Je lui opposé un silence que j'estimais digne mais, il s'est montré très gentil pendant le voyage.

Arrivé à l'Isengard, Saroumane a dit qu'il n'avait que faire de moi et j'ai cru que j'allais être jeté en pâture aux orques. Mais il m'a pris comme valet, promettant un sort pire que la mort à qui me toucherait.

_Il exagère un peu, mais bon, ce n'est pas mauvais pour mon image._

- Comme valet dis-tu ? Demande gentiment le juge. Pas comme esclave ? Tu touchais une solde ?

- Non, réponds Jim en rougissant un peu. Mais ce n'était pas une servitude stricte ! S'empresse-t-il d'ajouter après. J'avais beaucoup plus de travail avec mon précédent maître. J'ai toujours pu manger à ma faim, dormir à satiété et je ne faisais qu'un peu de ménage et un peu de lessive. J'avais droit à ma propre paillasse au coin du feu.

- Mais tu n'as jamais rien reçu en retour ? Insiste le juge.

_Comment j'aurais pu lui donner quoi que ce soit ? Je ne recevais rien moi-même !_

- Si, réponds Jim.

J'en reste ébahi. Je lui ai donné quelque chose et je ne le sais même pas.

_Je lui ai donné quoi ? J'ai quand même pas réussi le tour d'oublier que je lui ai donné quelque chose._

- J'ai reçu de sa part une vision différente du monde.

_Pardon ?_

- Peux-tu nous en dire un peu plus ? Reprends le juge.

_Ouais, je voudrais bien aussi._

Jim hoche la tête et me pointe du doigt.

- Quand je l'ai connu, je l'ai tout de suite pris pour un suppôt du magicien blanc. Une créature sans pitié, animée par la seule envie de massacrer et de faire le mal. Mais il m'a prouvé que je m'étais lourdement trompé. J'ai cru avoir affaire à un traitre aux siens, un lâche qui se serait laissé séduire par les belles promesses de la victoire de l'Ennemi. Mais il m'a poussé à m'interroger sur mes propres allégeances et la manière dont je les concevais. Et j'ai alors réalisé que celle qu'il avait envers le magicien Blanc était identique à celle d'un vassal envers son seigneur. J'ai réalisé que ce n'était ni par lâcheté ni par appât du gain qu'il servait et qu'il faisait preuve d'une loyauté sans faille contre rien de plus que moi. Je n'ai vu qu'un homme qui portait les chaines de son serment sans faillir et ce malgré la répugnance qu'il éprouvait pour certaines tâches.

_Ha, ça… Trois commentaires philosophiques sur les points de vue et il vous en sert une brouette._

- Je l'ai également vu entrainer les créatures de Saroumane, et je n'ai vu qu'un capitaine intelligent et compétent qui a grandi en force en même temps que ses troupes.

_Heu… Bon, ça ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de le savoir… Tu m'enfonce un peu là, Jim._

- Mais, par-dessus tout, continue Jim d'un ton désormais exalté, je n'ai jamais été son captif après que je sois devenu son valet. Car dès le premier jour, il m'a proposé de m'aider à m'enfuir.

La stupeur générale est à peine voilée à cette annonce.

_Bon argument, et placé à un moment très judicieux._

- Ce n'était pas un piège pour te tester ? En es-tu sûr ? Demande le juge.

- Il m'a refait cette proposition plusieurs fois, réponds Jim. C'est moi qui ai décidé de rester.

- Il arrive parfois que la victime s'attache à son bourreau, intervient alors un elfe de l'assemblée autour du couple. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et la jeunesse de cet enfant peut expliquer ce phénomène.

_Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? J'avais bien besoin que tu viennes faire ton professeur ici toi._

Pour une raison que je ne parviens pas à définir, il me semble reconnaître cette voix, même si je suis parfaitement incapable de mettre un nom sur ce grand elfe aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air sévère.

- Nous en prenons bonne note seigneur Elrond, répond le juge.

_Au moins je connais le nom de mon empêcheur de tourner en rond._

- Continue mon garçon. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé, blessé, sous ces gravats où le capitaine Valen t'a trouvé ? Demande le juge.

- C'est un accident, se justifie rapidement Jim. Voyez-vous, nous avons quitté l'Isengard il y'a quelques jours. Et chemin faisant, je me suis un peu énervé contre l'orque Grumash, dit-il en désignant l'intéressé du doigt.

Celui-ci émet un grognement affirmatif, aussitôt réprimé par le garde derrière lui qui lui marmonne sèchement un "chut". Grumash se tourne juste assez pour le foudroyer du coin de l'œil, mais ne dit plus rien.

- Sur quoi, vu l'histoire du capitaine, je ne peux qu'imaginer qu'il est descendu dans cette ravine pour me chercher et m'aider.

Le juge hoche la tête.

- Est-ce tout ? demande-t-il après un instant de silence.

Jim ne réponds rien pendant quelques secondes, puis hoche la tête.

- C'est tout ce dont je me souviens pour le moment, votre grâce.

- Merci mon garçon, tu peux retourner t'asseoir.

Pendant que Jim retourne s'asseoir à son banc, le juge se lève et s'exprime d'une voix forte, qui couvre toute la passerelle.

- L'affaire semble plus délicate que prévu. Nous avons déjà entendu deux témoignages. Deux versions qui semblent diverger quelques peu. L'une décrit un personnage qui semble pour le moins fourbe et traitre, tandis que l'autre nous montrerait plutôt un homme honorable qui aurait mal choisis son camp. Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser le principal accusé nous dire ce qu'il a à dire. Ceci lèvera peut-être en partie le voile sur tout ce que nous avons entendu.

Un garde me pousse avec la hampe de sa lance et je m'approche, peu rassuré. Cette fois, c'est moi que la sorcière fixe avec insistance et son regard accentue mon malaise. Je m'arrête à quelques pas du juge quand celui-ci lève la main.

- Tout d'abords, qui êtes-vous ?

_Aïe ! La question chiante. Bon ben on va improviser un peu._

- Je ne le sais pas.

Un vent d'étonnement traverse les rangs de l'assemblée et le dénommé Elrond plisse les yeux comme s'il avait remarqué un truc insolite.

- Voilà qui n'est pas courant, réponds le juge. Comment ce fait-il ?

- J'ignore comment cela s'est fait. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'à mon réveil, j'ai été nommé Ekaros par le magicien Saroumane, qu'il m'a dit que j'étais l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs et que j'avais perdu la mémoire lors d'un incident où l'on m'aurait laissé pour mort.

- Intéressant, commente le juge. Et à quand remonte ce réveil ?

- Il y'a un peu plus de deux mois, réponds-je sans hésiter.

- Pourquoi cachez-vous votre visage ? Nous coupe alors brutalement le dénommé Elrond.

Je me tourne vers lui et lève un sourcil.

- Maitre Elrond ? S'étonne le juge.

- Je suis navré de m'immiscer ainsi dans cette affaire, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons, réponds alors l'elfe en se tournant non pas vers le juge mais plutôt vers la sorcière.

Celle-ci le scrute une bonne seconde avant de se tourner vers le juge et d'hocher la tête.

- Bien, reprends alors celui-ci, répondez à la question du seigneur Elrond Ekaros.

J'hausse les épaules avant de répondre.

- Mon précédent maitre m'a conseillé de ne pas révéler mon visage parce que je pourrais être reconnu par ceux qui ont attenté à mes jours.

- Je vois… Commente Elrond. Avez-vous une cicatrice à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite ?

- Monsieur ? M'étonne-je.

- Je pense qu'elle doit faire un peu moins de deux pouces de long et elle est située à moins de sept pouces de l'articulation de votre genou.

Je recule d'un pas en entendant ça.

- Mais comment… dis-je d'un ton effaré.

L'elfe se lève alors et avant que j'aie le temps de reculer encore, saisi mon casque et décroche mon voile.

- FAUST ! Tonne alors le dénommé Elrond.

Je me dégage d'un mouvement de bras et recule d'un pas supplémentaire.

- Vous me connaissez ? Lui demande-je d'un ton surpris.

- La réponse à cette question m'intéresse également, intervient tranquillement le juge.

- Oui Celeborn, je le connais. Il était chargé d'une mission pour Gandalf. Nous avons cru qu'il avait trouvé la mort dans les mines de la Moria.

Cette fois, j'ai l'impression que la cour est déchirée entre un sentiment d'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Et moi je suis aussi sous le choc.

_Il me connait ! Mais alors, il sait comment je m'appelle, d'où je viens et…_

L'avertissement de Saroumane me revient en tête.

_Et il fait peut-être partie des gens que j'espionnais. Peut-être même fait-il partie de ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer !_

- Celeborn, je réponds de cet humain. S'il a bien perdu la mémoire je souhaite que tu me le confies le temps de la lui rendre.

Le juge hésite visiblement, mais c'est la sorcière qui tranche en se levant pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, reprends l'elfe. Je te le confie, mais tu répondras de lui tout le temps de son séjour ici.

- Une seconde ! Intervins-je à mon tour. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous suivrais ? Après tout, vous pouvez très bien être la personne qui me l'a faite, cette cicatrice ! Ça ne prouve pas que vous me connaissez vraiment !

Elrond tourne la tête vers moi, l'air sidéré.

- Parfaitement, continus-je sur ma lancée. J'ai suffisamment de cicatrices pour décorer un régiment, alors qu'est-ce qui me garantit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez essayé de me tuer et que vous voulez simplement corriger votre erreur.

Le dénommé Elrond me toise alors d'un regard remplis d'une telle colère que je m'attends presque à le voir lancer des éclairs par les yeux.

- Votre accident ne vous a visiblement pas guéri de votre habitude à raconter des sottises, reprend-t-il d'un ton suffisamment froid pour geler immédiatement dans ma gorge toute forme de réplique. Si je connais cette cicatrice, c'est parce que je vous l'ai recousue quand vous avez atterri chez moi la première fois. Ensuite, si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de vous, soyez sur que ce serait fait. Et dernièrement, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous identifier si je voulais simplement vous voir disparaître. Alors maintenant, enfoncez-vous bien dans le crâne que Saroumane est depuis longtemps un fieffé parleur a la langue bien pendue, que la moitié de ce qu'il vous a raconté peut être d'office considéré comme faux, ou, au minimum, biaisé et que le reste n'a servi qu'à vous embrouiller. Alors sur ce, tenez votre langue ou je vous laisse retourner croupir dans votre cachot !

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais sous son regard coléreux, je la referme aussitôt.

- C'est mieux, constate-t-il d'un ton à peine moins énervé.

- La séance est levée, termine le juge en claquant dans ses mains.

Je vois les gardes emmener Grumash tandis que l'assistance se lève pour partir. Jim me rejoins et se met à côté de moi sous le regard intrigué d'Elrond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon garçon ?

- Rester avec mon maitre, réponds ce dernier d'un ton naturel.

Elrond me foudroie du regard à cette mention.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Me défends-je.

- Ramasse tes affaires, Faust, et suis-moi, me coupe-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour discuter avec le juge et la sorcière.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez maitre, me glisse Jim tout bas, mais vous avez des alliés de poids.

Avant que je ne lui réponde, il est parti accoster le garde qui tient Din'Ganar pour la lui réclamer. Je reste debout, tout seul, au milieu de la salle, le regard dans le flou en train d'essayer de faire un peu le tri.

_Mais je suis tombé dans quoi moi au juste ?_


	31. Chapter 31

**CONNAISSANCES INCONNUES**

Ma situation s'est radicalement améliorée. On m'a libéré, suspendu les charges qui pesaient sur moi et surtout, on m'a rendu mon épée. L'elfe qui est intervenu en ma faveur guide maintenant à travers le dédale de passerelles et de pièces accrochées à flanc de tronc Jim et moi.

_Tu m'avais vraiment manqué._

Je caresse la garde de Din'Ganar avec bonheur et elle rayonne littéralement de ravissement dans mon esprit.

- Voulez-vous bien arrêter de tripoter votre arme de la sorte ? S'agace Elrond. Cette garde n'a visiblement pas besoin d'être astiquée.

- Ne faites pas attention monseigneur, intervient Jim. Cette arme est très spéciale pour mon maitre.

- Quant à toi, mon garçon, veux-tu bien arrêter de l'appeler "maitre"! Coupe mon sauveur. Je te rappelle que tu as des devoirs envers la maison de la Lothlórien. Tu ne devrais pas aller en cuisine voir si on a besoin de toi ?

Jim rentre légèrement la tête dans les épaules sous la tirade et bat en retraite derrière moi. Il porte nos sacoches de selle qui ont survécu à l'attaque. Hélas, la mienne a disparu avec ma warg.

Je me tourne légèrement pour regarder Jim se faire tout petit puis me retourne et hausse un sourcil a l'intention d'Elrond.

- Vous traitez toujours les enfants de la sorte ?

Mon interlocuteur lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un profond soupir qui transpire littéralement l'agacement.

- Vous ne me simplifiez pas les choses Faust, commente-t-il tout bas en se frottant les yeux.

_Parlons-en de simplifier les choses, je te reconnais toujours pas. Je ne sais même pas quoi penser de toi._

- Probablement parce que les choses sont tout sauf simple, réponds-je d'un ton ironique.

Elrond me regarde quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

- Dans ce cas, commençons par le plus simple, pourquoi boitez-vous ?

Je le regarde surpris, je ne pensais pas que mon boitement était toujours visible, malgré cette blessure qui refuse obstinément de se refermer.

- Une estafilade au ventre qui a de la peine à guérir, réponds-je en éludant la question d'un geste de la main.

- Estafilade ! S'exclame Jim à ce moment. Cette blessure est plus large que ma main !

Je me tourne à mon tour vers Jim avec un regard colérique.

- Tu n'avais pas des cuisines à visiter toi ? Dis-je d'un ton froid.

Elrond pousse un nouveau soupir, mais de lassitude cette fois.

- Décidément, amnésique ou non, vous ne changez pas. Toujours à cacher vos problèmes comme un enfant surpris la main dans le pot à biscuits. Bon, allez dans votre chambre, je vais m'occuper de vous, dit-il en me désignant une porte de bois blanc au fond d'un petit couloir.

- Parce que vous êtes versé dans l'art de soigner ? Me méfie-je.

- Vous avez déjà oublié que je vous ai recousu la jambe ? Grince Elrond.

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers l'endroit désigné comme ma chambre. J'y trouve un vrai lit, ce qui est plus qu'appréciable, une commode, une petite table d'ablutions et un secrétaire. La pièce est éclairée par une fenêtre en arche sur le mur à ma droite et un chandelier se trouve sur le secrétaire pour quand la lumière baissera.

_Tout ça m'a l'air beaucoup plus confortable._

Jim entre et fais rapidement le tour du propriétaire avant de froncer le nez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Lui demande-je en m'asseyant précautionneusement sur le lit.

- On vous a rangé dans un cagibi, maitre, réponds Jim.

Je le regarde, légèrement interloqué, avant de pouffer.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que le couple souverain me cède ses appartements ? Je suis toujours un ex-lieutenant de votre ennemi, je te signale Cemen.

- Cem aën ! Me corrige le gamin. Si c'est pour écorcher mon nom, je préfère autant que vous continuiez à m'appeler Jim.

- Parfait, nous sommes tous d'accords sur ce point, dis-je en sautant sur l'occasion.

Elrond toque a la porte ouverte de ma chambre, je constate qu'il tient sous le bras une trousse de cuir enroulée et je grimace a cette vue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça ? Dis-je d'un ton grinçant.

- Probablement parce que vous avez déjà vécu une situation similaire, réponds naturellement l'elfe en entrant. Votre corps se souvient lui, à défaut de votre tête.

Il ordonne à Jim de l'aider et à deux, ils me retirent mon armure puis ma chemise qui présente déjà une vilaine trace brunâtre et humide sur le bas. Elrond fronce encore plus les sourcils que d'ordinaire quand il jette un coup d'œil au pansement. Je l'entends grommeler quand il le soulève pour regarder un peu en-dessous, m'arrachant un léger gémissement quand les quelques rares tissus cicatriciels qui ont pris dans le pansement sont malmenés. Une odeur très forte s'en dégage et je réalise alors qu'elle n'a pas une belle couleur.

- Cette blessure est hideuse, commente-t-il après quelques secondes. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ne pas déjà succomber à un empoisonnement de votre sang. Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Un homme, réponds-je tout bas. Les orques ont soignée cette blessure pendant la retraite des Gués de l'Isen.

- D'après ce que je vois, ils ont tenté de cautériser, commente Elrond en me regardant.

Je sens que je perds quelques couleurs à ce souvenir. Je crois revoir Garshok avec son fer rouge en train de m'approcher. J'avale difficilement en me remémorant ce qui a suivi.

- C'est bien ça, dit Elrond en m'adressant un regard compatissant. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais je vais devoir rouvrir cette plaie. Les chairs autours sont d'une couleur malsaine et elles suppurent. Il faut la refermer proprement si vous voulez qu'elle guérisse.

Il commence à dérouler à côté de moi sa trousse et les ustensiles en acier scintillent à la lumière du soleil. Je détaille avec une précision apeurée les divers scalpels, écarteurs, pinces et autres instruments de tortures.

- Rassurez-moi, vous avez de quoi m'assommer pendant que vous allez faire mumuse avec vos canifs ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Bien sûr, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est bien que vous vous tordiez de douleur pendant que j'opère, me répond-t-il distraitement, le regard fixé sur ses outils.

- Merveilleux, commente-je en déposant Din'Ganar contre le lit.

- Je vais aller bruler ça, commente Jim en regardant ma chemise.

- Hé ! J'en ai pas d'autre Jim !

- On va vous prêter une robe de chambre, commente Elrond en sortant un scalpel recourbé qu'il examine à la lumière du jour. Je connais quelqu'un qui se fera un plaisir de vous prêter l'une des siennes. Ce sera peut-être un peu court, mais toujours mieux que de se promener sans rien.

- Ha tiens, il y'a encore des gens qui me connaissent ici ? Dis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Vous seriez surpris, me dit Elrond en m'adressant un air amusé. Mon garçon, vas demander à dame Eliandrën de bien vouloir m'apporter un de ses robes de chambre. Dis-lui aussi que j'ai une surprise pour elle et que j'aimerais qu'elle te raccompagne.

Jim me lance un regard interrogateur auquel je réponds par un haussement d'épaules agacé. Il sort de la pièce et disparais dans le couloir.

- Ça vous amuse de me travestir en fille ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander à Elrond d'un ton aigre.

- Pour cette fois, disons que je pense que le coup d'œil en vaudra la chandelle, me répond-t-il d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Je pousse un autre gros soupir de lassitude.

- Vous allez m'endormir avec quoi au juste ? Dis-je après un instant de réflexion.

- Avec une potion, naturellement.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, je remarque que je ne vois pas l'ombre d'une fiole au milieu de ses instruments.

- Ha… Et vous l'avez rangée où, si c'est permit de demander ?

- Je vais devoir la faire avant, me concède Elrond d'un ton devenu plus songeur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voyager avec toute ma pharmacie.

- Ça va prendre longtemps ?

- Non. D'ici trois heures, le temps que ça infuse correctement, ça devrait être prêt.

- Me voilà rassuré… Pourquoi m'avoir déjà mis en tenue s'il me va falloir attendre encore trois heures ?

- Parce qu'il y'a des préparatifs à faire avant. Je ne vais pas commencer à vous soigner si je ne vois pas clairement votre plaie. Alors vous allez commencer par me nettoyer ça, me dit-il en me montrant la table d'ablutions.

Je grogne un grand coup, mais obtempère quand il m'adresse un regard mécontent.

Je me relève et me rends devant sa fichue table et verse un peu d'eau dans le broc.

_Je m'en vais te la lui foutre en l'air sa serviette, je crois bien que Jim pourra la brûler avec le reste._

J'humidifie la serviette et retire difficilement la compresse de sur ma blessure. Comme je m'y attendais, une grand quantité sang séché part avec et la blessure recommence a saigner en dégageant des relents désagréables.

_C'est mauvais signe si ça sent pas bon, y'a effectivement quelque chose qui est en train de partir en infection. J'espère que ce n'est pas la gangrène._

Dès que je passe la serviette humide sur la blessure je m'arrête immédiatement. Le simple fait de presser un peu la blessure a inondé mon linge de sang épais ainsi que de pus blanchâtre. La douleur que provoque ce contact est étonnamment aigüe et j'en reste le souffle coupé. Je retrempe la serviette quand j'entends des pas entrer et une voix de femme se faire entendre.

- Vous m'avez fait demander seigneur ? Demande la voix.

- Oui, réponds la voix d'Elrond dans mon dos. Pose-cela ici jeune homme, continue-t-il, sans doute en train de s'adresser à Jim. J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Je tourne la tête pour examiner la personne en question. Il s'agit d'une elfe, un peu plus grande que moi je dirais, en robe bleu pâle. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds tressés en arrière, des yeux violets tirant sur le mauve, des traits bien dessinés et un corps svelte, bien que visiblement musclé.

Celle-ci me retourne un regard ahuri, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle a mis sa main droite sur son buste en me voyant et elle semble chercher ses mots.

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur en la regardant.

- Bonjour, dis-je dans un souci de paraître poli.

Elle ne répond pas, on dirait que ma seule vue l'a paralysée.

- Merci de me prêter une robe de chambre, essais-je pour la faire réagir. C'est gent…

- Faust ? Me demande-t-elle tout à coup d'une voix incrédule.

Je me raidi à cette question et lance un regard appuyé à Elrond.

Celui-ci se contente d'hocher la tête.

- Oui ? Réponds-je incertain en me tournant complètement vers elle.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'en dire plus, elle éclate en sanglots.

- Faust ! Tu es en vie ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu…

Je la regarde sans comprendre, la détaillant pour essayer de la faire correspondre avec quelque chose que je connais. Mais rien à faire, le mur blanc qui recouvre mes souvenirs m'empêche de savoir si je l'ai déjà vue ailleurs.

- Nous nous connaissons ? Dis-je d'un ton étonné.

Ses sanglots s'interrompent immédiatement et elle jette un regard perdu à Elrond.

- Amnésie, lui répond ce dernier. Je dois encore définir si elle est naturelle ou si c'est Saroumane qui en est le responsable.

Je hausse un sourcil à cette mention.

- Vous pensez que c'est le magicien blanc qui m'a rendu amnésique ?

- Quel meilleur moyen de vous manipuler que de vous faire oublier votre passé ? Rétorque Elrond.

- Pas faux, admets-je après un instant de réflexion.

Nous sommes interrompus par un petit cri émanant de la dame elfe.

- Faust, qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ? S'exclame-t-elle en se rapprochant pour examiner ma blessure.

- Pardon ? Comment ça "encore" ? M'étonne-je.

- Par les Valars, on ne peut pas te laisser seul cinq minutes sans que tu te blesses !

- Hé ! Je ne me suis pas fait ça tout seul ! Me défends-je. Je ne suis pas gauche à ce point !

Elle se pince le nez en approchant et m'arrache littéralement mon linge des mains. Avant que je proteste, elle me l'applique contre ma blessure, me faisant hurler de douleur.

- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS DANS VOTRE TÊTE ! M'écris-je en lui reprenant le tissu imbibé de pus et de sang.

Elle a reculé à mon premier hurlement et me regarde maintenant d'un air désapprobateur. Je m'appuie contre la table d'ablutions, les jambes flageolantes.

- Au moins il n'y a pas de doutes que ce soit lui, commente-t-elle d'un ton acide. Il est toujours aussi "délicat".

- Vous en foutrais moi, de la "délicatesse", grogne-je en me laissant glisser en position assise sur le sol. C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, grommèles-je pour moi-même.

- Même amnésique il a toujours aussi mauvais caractère.

- Ho vous c'est bon ! Si c'est pour vous plaindre, j'aime autant que vous alliez le faire ailleurs ! Dis-je en désignant la porte.

- Maître ! S'exclame Jim outré. Vous parlez à la…

La dame l'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

- C'est bon, jeune homme, j'ai l'habitude.

- Mais madame, il…

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! S'exclame-t-elle en se baissant sur moi.

- Ho vous, ne me touchez plus ! Lui dis-je en éloignant le linge humide d'elle.

- Faust, donne-moi ça, reprends-elle calmement mais fermement en me tendant la main.

- Non ! Réponds-je buté. Je vais le faire moi-même.

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer dans les yeux, la main toujours tendue.

Je la laisse poireauter ainsi une bonne minute avant de grommeler que les femmes sont têtues comme des mules. Elle ne réagit toujours pas et je fini par lui remettre le linge.

- Merci, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire triomphant.

- Je vous en prie, réponds-je d'un ton grinçant.

Elle le réapplique contre ma blessure mais cette fois avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de serrer les dents et de geindre de douleur.

- Détends-toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment.

- Vous en avez des bonnes vous, dit-je entre mes dents serrées. Ce n'est pas à vous qu'on a ouvert le ventre.

Je passe un très mauvais quart d'heure, surtout quand Elrond vient lui dire qu'il faut aussi désinfecter la plaie. Entre deux j'ai migré sur le lit pour que ce soit plus confortable pour tout le monde. Jim a alors l'idée lumineuse de me mettre mon épée entre les mains et la douleur devient soudain beaucoup plus supportable. Pendant ce temps, j'en viens à admirer sa capacité à se couvrir les mains de sang sans hésiter.

- Vous êtes docteur ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander pendant qu'elle finit.

- Ce n'est pas ma vocation première, mais j'ai quelques connaissances dans l'art de soigner les blessures.

- Ha.

Pendant toute l'opération, je remarque que Jim fixe la dame avec un air éberlué. Comme s'il assistait au spectacle le plus insolite qu'il aie vu de toute sa vie.

Finalement, Elrond revient avec un grand verre d'un produit qui pue je ne sais trop quelle herbe et m'ordonne de le boire. Je me pince le nez et obéit. Je sens rapidement la fatigue monter et me terrasser. Je demande à Jim de dire à Grumash que tout vas bien et je me tourne ensuite vers la dame qui finit de se laver les mains dans le broc.

- Merci… Heu…

Mon esprit s'embrume rapidement et je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

- Dame…

- Eliandrën, me répond-t-elle en me souriant gentiment. Mais, appelez-moi par mon diminutif : Lia.

- Ha… Merci, Lia…

- De rien, Faust.

_Pourquoi j'ai un… un sentiment de… de déjà vu ? Fichue… mémoire…_

Je m'écroule sans autre forme de procès dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	32. Chapter 32

**PLUS ON LE VOIT, MOINS ON LE REMARQUE**

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, malmené par la fièvre et taraudé par la nausée.

Reprenant durement mes esprits, je réalise que je suis en chemise de nuit grâce aux manchettes à dentelles sur mes poignets.

_L'aurait quand même pu demander à un homme de me prêter une chemise. Bon, visiblement je connaissais la personne, il aura voulu lui signaler ma présence._

Je me retourne difficilement dans mes oreillers pour regarder un peu autour de moi.

Din'Ganar est accrochée au montant de mon lit et elle me salue d'une caresse mentale chaude et apaisante. Je lui souris faiblement et remarque en même temps que Jim s'est installé une paillasse dans le coin de la pièce juste au pied de mon lit.

Une silhouette attire mon attention et je vois une personne vêtue d'une armure quasi identique à la mienne qui se tient debout, immobile et silencieux juste à gauche de la fenêtre. Je mets plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agit en fait de mon armure accrochée à un présentoir.

J'ai la tête qui tourne a force de trop réfléchir. Je pousse un soupir et décide de me rendormir, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par l'éclat du soleil et la voix d'Elrond qui me somme de me réveiller.

- Allons debout. Faire la grasse matinée ne vous aideras pas à guérir plus vite.

- Gambader par monts et par vaux non plus, rétorque-je d'une voix ensommeillée en remontant ma couverture comme si je m'apprêtais à me rendormir.

Un léger rire cristallin semble résonner dans toute la pièce et je me tourne pour en chercher l'origine. Je finis par remarquer la sorcière elfe d'hier et mon cœur en manque un battement.

- Vous êtes un personnage haut en couleur jeune homme, me dit-elle en me souriant d'un air amusé.

J'ai envie de placer une réplique cinglante, mais l'idée de finir en laitue me la coupe aussi sec. Je remarque aussi Jim, tout habillé, raide comme un manche de pelle à côté de ma porte.

- Tout le monde ici semble me connaître, fais-je remarquer. Alors pourquoi m'appeler "jeune homme" ?

- Parce que votre esprit est incapable de vous associer à qui vous êtes en ce moment, répond-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- N'exagérons rien, je connais quand même mon prénom.

- Mais vous n'en êtes même pas sûr, me dit-elle. Au fond de vous, vous doutez même d'avoir réellement une identité. Cela explique pourquoi vos penséesm'étaient si peu claires pendant l'audience.

Je la dévisage avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous lisez dans ma tête ? M'exclame-je outré. Et la liberté individuelle alors ?

_Tiens, d'où je sors ça moi ?_

Elle hoche la tête à mon commentaire et se tourne vers Elrond.

- Vous aviez raison, il s'agit bien d'une origine magique. Le sceau est faible, mais je le sens à présent.

- Le sceau de quoi au juste ? Dis-je d'un ton intrigué.

- Je m'en doutais quelque peu, lui réponds Elrond en m'ignorant royalement. Mais j'ai profité de l'opération pour l'examiner et n'est trouvé nulle trace de sceau.

- Saroumane n'est pas un idiot. Si le sceau était si aisé à trouver, ce jeune homme l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- Mais les sceaux tracé sur des corps vivants ont tendance à se résorber, commente Elrond d'un ton songeur. Il devait rester accessible s'il voulait pouvoir le retracer.

- Accessible ne veux pas dire qu'il ne soit pas caché, lui fait remarquer la sorcière. Il pourrait aussi bien le lui avoir mis au milieu du torse que derrière la tête.

- Hmm, acquiesce Elrond d'un ton pensif en me jetant un regard qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

- Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Dis-je d'un ton agacé.

- J'ai requis l'aide de dame Galadriel pour m'aider à définir la raison de votre amnésie. Comme je le soupçonnais, elle semble d'origine magique.

- Et cette histoire de sceau ?

- La magie est une chose instable dans le temps, m'explique-t-il d'un ton professoral. Pour garantir un effet à plus long terme, il convient de fixer le sort à l'aide d'un glyphe ou d'un sceau. Les glyphes conviennent bien pour des objets ou des bâtiments, en raison de leurs schémas complexes et du fait que ces choses inanimées nécessitent de garder longtemps la magie utilisée lors du sort. Les sceaux sont plus simples et moins puissants, mais plus adaptés à une créature vivante car ils puisent leur énergie dans leur porteur.

- Bon, donc vous êtes en train de me dire que Saroumane m'a dessiné un sceau quelque part.

- Dessiné n'est pas le mot approprié, me reprend Elrond.

- Ha… Donc il serait plutôt ?

- Au minimum, je dirais tatoué. Ou alors gravé dans la chair au fer rouge.

Je le regarde sans rien dire, assimilant ce que je viens d'apprendre.

_Le vieux m'aurait marqué comme du bétail ?_

Sauf que j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu sur moi la moindre marque ressemblant à un tatouage ou à une empreinte de fer rouge.

_En-dehors de celle que m'a faite Garshok. Mais ça me semble un peu trop récent pour être ce qui a enfermé mes souvenirs._

- Navré, je ne me connais pas de tatouages et la seule marque au fer rouge que j'ai est une cautérisation ratée.

- Je m'en serais douté, commente Elrond.

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment, laissant entrer Eliandrën habillée cette fois d'une tenue qui me fait plus penser à celle d'un homme avec bottes, chausses,braies, cotte et chemise. Elle tient également un plateau recouverte d'un cache-platentre les mains mais s'arrête en voyant Elrond et la sorcière avant de s'incliner légèrement.

- Bonjour monseigneur. Bonjour madame.

- Lia ? S'étonne Elrond. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Heu, et bien je pensais que Faust… Enfin, personne n'a vu son page à la cuisine ce matin, alors je me suis dit…

_Elle rougit. Pas facile de raconter des histoires quand vous avez le sang qui circule dans les joues plutôt que là où il devrait._

Je fais un signe de la tête à Jim.

Celui-ci se précipite en déblatérant une litanie en elfique qui doivent être des excuses et débarrasse la dame de son plateau. Au début elle semble hésitante, mais cède quand même son fardeau à Jim qui part le déposer sur le secrétaire.

- Lia, il y'a bien assez de serviteurs dans ce palais pour que tu ne fasses pas… Commence Elrond avant d'être interrompu.

- Si cela lui plaît de s'occuper de ça, où est le mal ? Le coupe la sorcière avec un sourire chaleureux pour la jeune elfe.

Celle-ci rougit encore davantage, s'attirant un regard réprobateur d'Elrond. Mais Galadriel pose une main sur son épaule et il se dirige vers la sortie.

_J'en jurerais qu'il est manipulé par cette sorcière._

_Prenez garde à ce que vous pensez, il pourrait vous en cuire,_ rétorque une voix dans ma tête qui n'est pas la mienne.

Je sursaute violemment dans mon lit et lance un regard assassin au dos de la sorcière, mais elle n'y réagit pas.

_HORS DE MON ESPRIT !_

Cette fois, aucune réponse et ça me vexe. Quel genre de fouine faut-il être pour se glisser ainsi dans la tête des gens, leur lâcher un commentaire et en sortir avant d'avoir la réponse ?

- Faust ? Tu vas bien ? Me demande Eliandrën.

- Mouais, fais-je tandis que la porte se referme. Je n'apprécie juste pas d'être réveillé dès l'aube par la visite du guérisseur.

Jim me fait les gros yeux en m'apportant une assiette copieusement garnied'œufs, de tomates, de pommes de terre, de saucisses et de fèves en sauce tomate.

_Mais que… À quoi ont-ils pensé en cuisine ? Je veux bien que je me sois levé tard, mais il y'a des limites à ce que je peux avaler au petit déjeuner._

Jim toussote à côté de mon lit et je le regarde sans comprendre. Celui-ci n'arrête pas de bouger les yeux en direction de la dame puis de les ramener sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Jim ? Tu es malade ? Dis-je en m'étonnant de son manège.

- Remerciez-là, me souffle Jim en camouflant son conseil en un éternuement guindé.

- Ho ! Oui, excuse-moi. Merci, dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Les épaules de Jim s'affaissent et il lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement excédé.

- Quoi encore ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

À mon grand étonnement, Jim me tourne le dos et s'adresse directement à la dame.

- Je m'excuse, mais mon maître n'a pas beaucoup de manières. J'essayerai de changer cela dans les meilleurs délais.

Je le regarde d'un air surpris et constate que notre invitée également. Puis elle sourit largement.

- Ho, ce n'est pas la peine. Autant essayer de résonner un âne.

- Merci, dis-je en grognant.

- Là, tu vois ?

- Et manipulatrice avec ça, relève-je.

- Ayant passé sept moi avec toi, je considère que je suis allée à bonne école, rétorque-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux et les bras au ciel.

- Par la main blanche ! Et je n'ai pas tenté de vous étrangler pendant tout ce temps ? Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ho, tu as essayé de me tirer dessus, me répond-t-elle d'un air innocent.

J'ouvre grand les yeux à cette mention.

- Maître ! S'exclame Jim, outré.

- Hé, deux secondes Jim ! Le coupe-je. Je ne me souviens de rien ! Alors ce genre de nouvelles est à prendre avec des pincettes ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle prétend que je lui ai tiré dessus que c'est vrai. Si dans trente secondes elle te raconte que je l'ai aussi vue toute nue, tu vas la croire ?

- Ça aussi tu l'as fait, commente-t-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

Cette fois, ni Jim ni moi ne disons plus rien. D'un seul et même geste nous nous sommes retourné vers elle et l'avons fixé avec des yeux de merlan frit. Un silence de mort tombe dans la pièce.

- J'ai… J'ai fait quoi ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander bêtement après une bonne minute de mutisme stupéfait.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise Faust, me dit-elle en me jetant un regard d'avertissement.

Jim commence à faire aller sa tête d'elle à moi plusieurs fois avant de se racler la gorge et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit-il tout bas. Envoyez-moi chercher si vous avez besoin de moi.

Et il sort, m'abandonnant sans espoir de soutien face à une parfaite étrangère qui semble en savoir plus long sur ma vie que moi.

Celle-ci fixe la porte quelques secondes avant de me reparler.

- Ce garçon est bien élevé. C'est délicat de sa part.

- Heu… oui, sans doute, dis-je pour meubler.

Elle se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire très tendre.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant. J'ai bien cru que tu avais trouvé la mort dans cette maudite mine.

- Une mine ? M'étonne-je. Mais que diable allions-nous faire là ?

Je tente à toute force de rassembler mes souvenirs, mais toujours rien à faire. La seule chose que j'obtiens, c'est que mon œil recommence à me brûler.

- Tu as vraiment tout oublié ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, lui réponds-je en me frottant l'œil.

- Tout notre voyage ?

- Notre voyage ? Où allions-nous ?

- Tu m'escortais jusque chez moi.

Je ricane.

- La belle affaire. C'est où chez vous ?

- Dans la Forêt Noire.

Cette fois je navigue en terrain plus connu. J'ai épluché pas mal d'atlas en Isengard.

- C'est juste au nord de notre position si je ne m'abuse ?

- C'est vrai, mais je ne peux plus aller plus loin. Dol Guldur contrôle la zone et les rives de l'Anduin ne sont plus sûres. Ça grouille littéralement d'orques.

Voilà une information intéressante que je classe pour plus tard.

_Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Dol Guldur est à peine à huit jours de marche d'ici. Ça pourrait faire un bon tremplin pour aller ensuite me présenter au Mordor. Bon, à condition de pouvoir traverser l'Anduin entre deux et de pouvoir sortir Grumash de là._

- Ha, lui réponds-je l'air de rien.

- Tu ne te souviens pas non plus de ton ami nain ?

- Non, réponds-je après avoir à nouveau torturé mon crâne.

- Il est toujours ici. Il campe en-dehors de la cité. Depuis que nous t'avons cru mort, il a déclaré que son honneur lui commandait de finir ta mission à ta place car tu étais son ami.

- Ha. Mais pourquoi campe-t-il dehors ?

- Une histoire de préjugés raciaux. Il n'aime pas les elfes.

- Ho, d'accords.

_Ça ne me changera pas de l'ordinaire._

- Il faudra que j'aille le voir, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour mon interlocutrice.

Un vertige me rappelle que je suis un peu mal en point et me force à reposer ma tête sur me coussins.

- Ouais, il faudra que j'aille le voir quand je tiendrais debout, grogne-je.

- Je m'en serais doutée toute seule, me dit-elle en tirant la chaise du secrétaire vers mon lit.

Elle s'y assoit, saisi la fourchette que j'ai laissée sur mon assiette.

_Elle ne va quand même pas…_

- Allez, ouvre la bouche, me dit-elle en prenant une fourchetée pour me la tendre.

Je la regarde, complètement interdit.

- Dépêche-toi ça vas refroidir, me dit-elle en souriant.

Mon regard fait des aller et retours entre la fourchette et Eliandrën. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse et sa façon de se comporter avec moi me chiffonne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir écopé d'une épouse pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

- Excusez-moi madame, dis-je en écartant la fourchette. Mais je crains d'avoir manqué un chapitre. Quelle était la nature de nos relations déjà ?

Elle prend un air taquin et son sourire se fait énigmatique.

- Je répondrais à cette question quand tu auras fini ton assiette.

Je pousse un grognement agacé.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant madame, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

- Ho, aussi, arrête avec tes "madame". Moi c'est Lia. Et je sais très bien que tu n'es plus un enfant, tu me l'as déjà bien démontré.

_Heu… Elle me fait peur avec ses sous-entendus là. Comment est-ce que je lui ai "démontré" au fait ? Pourquoi elle s'obstine avec son diminutif alors que tout le monde l'appelle "dame" ? Elle est quoi au juste à la fin ?_

- J'ai définitivement manqué un chapitre, dis-je en essayant de me remettre les idées en places.

- Bon, et si je te montre ça ? Me dit-elle en me mettant sa main droitesous le nez.

Elle a replié tous ses doigts sauf l'annulaire et j'y remarque un petit anneau d'argent.

_Ne me dites-pas que…_

J'ouvre des yeux énormes et la regarde d'un air apeuré.

- Vous êtes mariée ?

- Non, soupire-t-elle d'amusement.

_OUF ! Par la main blanche, j'ai cru un moment qu'elle voulait me dire qu'elle était ma femme._

- C'est un cadeau que tu m'as fait avant notre départ.

Mon estomac fait un nœud.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était un porte-bonheur là d'où tu venais. Mais je réalise que la plus grande chance que j'aie eu c'est de t'avoir rencontré, me glisse-t-elle en rapprochant sa tête de la mienne.

À mon grand soulagement, ou ma grande déception, je ne saurais le dire. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, puis se rassoit et rapproche la fourchette.

- Maintenant mange avant que je m'en aille.

J'obtempère, incapable de piper un mot de plus de tout le repas. Elle me fait vider l'assiette et prend un malin plaisir à m'essuyer la bouche avec ma serviette. Puis elle remballe le tout et sors avec son plateau.

Jim se glisse à l'intérieur au moment où la porte s'ouvre, souhaite la bonne journée à Eliandrën, jette un regard par l'embrasure pour la regarder partir et la referme. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, l'air un peu perdu.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi en penser non plus, lui dis-je peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

- Ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup maitre, me répond-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

- Moi non plus Jim, je ne vois même pas quel est son statut dans votre société. Pour que tout le monde lui serve du "dame", j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas la première servante venue.

- Non effectivement, grince Jim. Dame Eliandrën est la fille du roi Thraduil de la Forêt Noire.

- Fille du… Dis-je avec étonnement.

- Elle est princesse et seconde héritière du trône après son frère aîné, me précise Jim.

Je reste un moment songeur.

- Et elle est allée me chercher à manger aux cuisines… Dis-je d'un ton songeur en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

_Ça n'est pas logique. Je suis un ami m'a-t-elle dit. Est-ce qu'une princesse vas chercher à manger pour un ami et le lui remonte des cuisines jusque dans sa chambre ? Pas que je sache._

- Jim, on me cache quelque chose ou on ne me dit pas tout. Et l'un comme l'autre m'énervent grandement.

Le jeune elfe reste sur place et m'adresse un regard étonné.

- Depuis mon jugement, les choses ont bougé trop vite et trop de nouveaux facteurs se sont ajoutés à l'équation. Je ne connais pas assez les cartes que j'ai en main pour savoir dans quel ordre je dois les jouer.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Jim, j'ai besoin que tu me serves à nouveau d'agent de confiance. Il me faut des informations pour éclaircir certaines zones d'ombre.

_Et tu es le seul de nous deux qui soit capable de faire trois pas sans te raccrocher aux murs._

- J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qu'on sait sur moi que j'ignore… C'est-à-dire à peu près tout en fait, dis-je en réalisant l'incongruité de mes paroles.

- Ça risque d'être long maître, pouffe Jim.

- Je m'en doute, grogne-je d'un air mécontent. J'ai aussi besoin que Grumash soit prévenu que la situation est alambiquée et qu'il lui faut être patient. Qu'il se tienne prêt à saisir une opportunité cependant.

Jim grince des dents à mes dernières instructions et je comprends parfaitement qu'elles ne lui plaisent pas. Je dois lui donner l'impression de préparer un coup d'état depuis mon lit.

- Jim, j'ai besoin d'avoir autant de personne sur lesquelles je puisse compter si ça tourne mal. Tu es mon atout le plus précieux car tu es libre de tes mouvements. Mais si des elfes décident de s'en prendre à moi, je crains que tu ne puisses tout simplement pas te retourner contre les tiens pour m'aider. Grumash, lui, le pourra.

- Et il les tuera, commente Jim d'un ton amer.

- Tu surestimes un peu les forces de Grumash. Je te rappelle qu'il est manchot alors que les elfes que j'ai croisés ici jusqu'ici sont loin de l'être. Au mieux, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire appel à lui. Au pire, j'espère qu'il sera assez vaillant pour nous permettre de nous sortir d'une situation désastreuse.

Jim hoche la tête après un instant de silence frustré.

- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais je tiens à vous dire que je n'apprécie pas la manière que vous avez de voir les choses.

- C'est gentil à toi de me le dire et je te remercie d'accéder néanmoins à ma requête. Ensuite, si tu as du temps, essaie de trouver ce nain dont elle a parlé, "Trof" ou quelque chose comme ça. Dis-lui que je ne suis pas mort et que je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec lui, s'il lui sied.

- Il ne sied jamais rien aux nains, à part recevoir de l'argent, me répond Jim.

Je lui adresse un sourire amusé.

- De même qu'il suffit de dire à un elfe qu'on est en rupture de savon pour qu'il se suicide ?

Jim pousse un grognement agacé mais s'esquive sans un commentaire de plus, ce qui me laisse toute latitude pour me reposer un peu.

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'entamer ma sieste que ma porte s'ouvre avec un fracas digne d'un coup de tonnerre.

- GAMIN ! s'exclame une voix rocailleuse. PAR LA BARBE DE MES ANCÊTRES ! C'EST BIEN TOI !

Je sursaute sous le coup de la surprise. Sur le pas de la porte s'encadre un nain de forte carrure, ayantun nez proéminent, une large barbe brune tressée et une bouffarde encore fumante plantée au coin de la bouche.

Je le dévisage sans comprendre, puis je remarque Jim qui se tient légèrement en retrait de lui.

_Ce doit être Rolf, ou je ne sais comment…_

- Monsieur Rolf ?

- Ha non ! Moi c'est Trolf petit ! s'exclame le nain en entrant d'un bon pas dans la chambre. L'gamin elfe n'a pas menti. T'a pris un vilain coup sur la théière.

- Trolf donc, dis-je en affichant un sourire aussi aimable que possible. Veuillez me pardonner, mais je crains en effet ne pas me souvenir de vous.

- Pas grave gamin. Moi je me souviens pour deux.

Il s'approprie la chaise à côté de mon lit et s'empresse de rallumer sa pipe.

- Alors mon gars, tu te souviens au moins de c'que t'es devenu après qu'on t'ait perdu dans les mines ?

- Je ne garde aucun souvenir des mines, lui réponds-je honnêtement. Mes premiers souvenirs viennent de quand je me suis réveillé en Isengard.

Le nain s'étouffe en m'entendant.

- Pardon ? D'où tu dis ? S'exclame-t-il ahuri.

- En Isengard, réponds-je en observant ses yeux s'agrandir pour atteindre la taille de soucoupes.

- Mais c't'un mauvais coin ça pour un petit jeune comme toi ! Les gobelins t'on vendu comme esclave ?

- Pas que je sache. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

- Raconte-moi tout ça, j'suis bien curieux d'savoir ce qu'tas bricolé ces deux derniers mois.

Je lui résume mon histoire, même s'il insiste pour que je lui explique mieux certains détails. Bien avant la fin de mon récit, son regard s'est assombri et il ne fume plus sa pipe, se contentant d'en mâchouiller le tube.

- Gamin, j'vais pas te l'cacher. J'suis déçu, me dit-il à la fin de mon récit, ce qui m'a au final prit une bonne partie de la matinée. Tu t'es fait manipuler par l'magicien blanc, soit. T'as commandé des orques et des uruks, soit. Mais même avec la tête complètement patraque t'as encore trouvé le moyen de te mettre un bon sang d'bois d'elfe dans les pattes !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rester interdit à cette déclaration. Jim aussi le regarde comme s'il voyait une sorte assez rare de revenants.

- À vous entendre c'est une manie, réponds-je d'un air aussi neutre que possible.

- Et comment ! T'as commencé avec une fille et maintenant tu rempiles avec un gamin ! Tu cherches à te monter une famille par procuration ou quelque chose dans le même goût ? En plus regarde-moi ça, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces dentelles ? Tu te mets aux robes maintenant ?

Je le regarde s'exciter sur la chaise, pas très sûr de ce que je dois comprendre.

- Que j'aie commandé les forces de votre ennemi ne semble pas beaucoup vous affecter, fais-je remarquer.

- T'étais manipulé, dit-il en agitant la main comme pour écarter un moustique agaçant. Ça ne compte pas. Par contre il faut qu'on t'sorte vite d'ici avant qu'tu commences à t'maquiller et à porter les cheveux longs.

Je pouffe à cette idée. J'ai les cheveux encore très courts par rapports à tous mes interlocuteurs et je me suis rasé pour la dernière fois le jour où j'ai quitté l'Isengard, donc j'ai un peu de chaume sur les joues. Impossible de se tromper quand à mes appartenances sexuelles à mon avis.

- J'vois pas de quoi rire gamin. Tu vas voir qu'dans un moment ils vont même t'faire porter des bijoux si tu n'réagis pas !

- Qu'en dis-tu Jim ? Dis-je amusé. Suis-je condamné à me transformer en femme si je reste ici ?

- Certainement pas ! S'insurge Jim en adressant un regard scandalisé au nain.

- L'est avec eux, comment Trolf en se tournant vers le jeune elfe. Peux pas lui faire confiance. Tu verras qu'il te passera lui-même les bigoudis le jour venu.

Je ris franchement à cette déclaration tandis que en Jim rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je suis forcé d'arrêter de rire à cause de ma blessure au ventre au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ha oui, j'avais oublié aussi qu't'avais trouvé le moyen de t'faire une cicatrice.

- C'est sûr que celle-là, elle va laisser des traces, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour mon interlocuteur.

_En même temps c'est pas comme si j'en avais une sacrée collection sur le reste du corps._

- J'constate qu'tu t'es pas mal endurci, me dit le nain en hochant la tête. T'as pris du muscle.

Je hausse les sourcils à cette constatation.

- Il faut dire que l'entraînement des uruks est une activité assez physique, lui fais-je remarquer.

Le nain me regarde d'un air étrange. Depuis le moment où j'ai haussé les sourcils il s'est mis à fixer mes yeux en plissant les siens.

- Que ma barbe se flétrisse ! T'as changé de couleurs d'yeux gamin ?

- Changé de couleurs d'yeux ? M'étonne-je un bref instant.

- T'avais les yeux couleurs marron quand j't'ai connu. Comment ça se fait que t'en aie un couleur émeraude maintenant ?

Je jette un coup d'œil surpris à Jim qui semble lui aussi étonné.

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? Demande-je au nain.

- J'en suis certain, les vieux nains ont souvent des problèmes de vue et un éclat de roche fini vite dans une mirette quand on bosse dans une mine. Comme j'suis guérisseur, j'ai appris à repérer les trucs bizarres dans les yeux.

Je reste un peu surpris. J'aurais un œil qui aurait changé de couleur ?

_Comment c'est possible ?_

En plus, c'est l'œil qui me brûle à chaque fois que je fais des trucs bizarre ou que j'essaie de me souvenir.

_Une minute… Il réagit quand je fais des choses bizarres ? Ou quand j'essaie de me souvenir ?_

Un doute, une peur sourde, commence à naître en moi. Je commence à me rappeler des paroles entendues ce matin-même.

_"J'ai requis l'aide de dame Galadriel pour m'aider à définir la raison de votre amnésie. Comme je le soupçonnais, elle semble d'origine magique."_

"_Vous aviez raison, il s'agit bien d'une origine magique. Le sceau est faible, mais je le sens à présent._"

"_J'ai profité de l'opération pour l'examiner et n'est trouvé nulle trace de sceau._"

"_Accessible ne veux pas dire qu'il ne soit pas caché._"

Cette phrase se met à me trotter en tête comme une sorte de gnome hystérique.

_Accessible ne veux pas dire qu'il ne soit pas caché… Par la Main, est-ce que par hasard…_

Je me tourne vers Trolf pour lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres, mais au moment de parler je reste muet. Non pas parce que je n'arrive pas à parler, mais je réalise rapidement que j'ai peur de formuler ma question.

- Qu'est-ce qui a gamin ? Pourquoi tu agites la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau ?

- Je… Dis-je sans pouvoir me forcer à prononcer les paroles qui me tournent en tête.

- Tu quoi ?

- Trolf, est-ce que vous connaissez un moyen pour changer la couleur d'un œil ? Dis-je en tremblant.

- Changer la couleur d'une pupille ? Tu ne peux pas mon gars, à moins de changer l'œil tout entier. Et encore, ça ne marcherait pas. La seule chose que je connais qui pourrait en donner l'illusion ce serait ce truc que faisait le vieux Talin, des yeux de verre qu'il appelait ça.

- Des yeux de verre ?

- Mouais, c't une espèce de bille de verre avec un faux œil peint dedans. L'est là juste pour donner l'illusion qu'on a encore un œil là où y'a pu rien.

Le nain commence à me regarder fixement, puis ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Attends deux secondes gamin, tu ne serais pas en train de suggérer…

Je porte lentement la main à mon œil et le bouche. Je bouche ainsi la moitié de mon champ de vision.

_Non, ce n'est pas un œil de verre, sinon je verrais toujours normalement. Mais quand même…_

Je retire ma main et me tourne vers Jim qui, lui aussi, me regarde bizarrement.

- Jim, vas me chercher cet Elrond, j'ai des questions à lui poser.

Jim hoche lentement la et sors.

_J'espère que je me trompe, mais j'en aurais le cœur net._


	33. Chapter 33

****Voilà, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus publié, mais voici la suite en deux chapitres. Et ça a été très dur à écrire, je parles de choses que je connais très mal. Alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît.

* * *

**QUE LA MÉMOIRE SOIT !**

- Hmmm… Grogne Elrond. Il semble que pour cette fois vous ayez eu le nez creux. Qu'en dites-vous madame ? Demande-t-il à la sorcière.

- Si c'est le cas, j'admets alors que Saroumane as trouvé un nouveau moyen de m'étonner, commente Galadriel en me regardant d'un air sceptique, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Moi je maintiens que ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclame Trolf depuis le coin de la pièce où il a été relégué par l'arrivée de la délégation elfique. Enfin, il ne devrait avoir plus aucune notion de profondeur s'il avait un œil de verre à la place de son œil original !

- Le Nain marque un point, commente la sorcière. Comment expliquez-vous qu'il y voie aussi bien d'un œil que de l'autre si l'un est faux ?

- Que Morgoth m'emporte si j'ai le début d'une idée de comment ce diable de magicien s'y est pris ! Répond Elrond en se relevant.

Ce faisant il lâche enfin ma paupière et me laisse cligner des yeux pour humidifier ce que je soupçonne de plus en plus d'être une prothèse.

- En tout cas, le concept est ingénieux, commente Elrond en se frottant le menton. Vous dites que nous avons donc affaire à un glyphe ?

- Ce qui est insensé, rétorque la sorcière. Les glyphes sont certes plus puissants, mais ils sont également inadaptés pour un être vivant.

- Mais en admettant que vous ayez, comme Saroumane, trouvé le moyen de faire en sorte que le glyphe soit en contact permanent avec son porteur, ne serait-il pas plus à même de remplir un office sur le long terme ? Demande Elrond.

- J'admets que l'idée est intéressante, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir qu'elle ait été mise en pratique auparavant. Commente Galadriel en levant un sourcil contrarié.

- Et c'est là qu'entre en jeux toute la subtilité de la chose ! S'exclame Elrond. Comment prévoir que nous aurions affaire à une magie qui ne peut techniquement pas être appliquée à un corps ?

- C'est très intelligent, je ne remets pas ceci en question, soupire la dame elfe. Mais je doute néanmoins fortement de son efficacité.

Je me tourne vers Jim qui se trouve de l'autre côté du lit.

- Ils vont faire semblant encore longtemps que je ne suis pas là ? Lui dis-je dans un murmure agacé pendant que les deux autres continuent leur discussion.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules et les laisse retomber sans me regarder. Il fixe un point devant lui depuis que les deux elfes se sont invités chez moi. D'ailleurs, il n'a plus pipé mot depuis que le nain a signalé la possibilité que j'aie un faux œil.

- Vous êtes bien conscient que la seule manière d'en être sûr c'est de le retirer ?

Le dernier commentaire de la sorcière me fait me retourner à toute vitesse.

- Pardon ? Dis-je d'un ton choqué.

Elrond se tourne vers moi, l'air songeur.

- Naturellement que j'en suis conscient, répond-t-il en ignorant ma question.

- Hé ! Ho ! Minute papillon ! Intervient Trolf depuis son tabouret. Vous allez lui sortir un œil sous prétexte que vous pensez qu'il est ensorcelé ? Et si jamais vous vous trompez ? Un œil ce n'est pas une fleur, ça se retire pas pour se repiquer plus tard comme ça !

- Nous savons déjà de quel œil il s'agit, grâce à vous, commente Elrond d'un ton rassurant.

- J'peux aussi m'tromper, c'est peut-être le brun le mauvais !

- Allons, vous avez formellement identifié sa couleur de pupilles comme étant brune.

- Ouais, mais j'suis qu'un nain, je peux me tromper aussi.

- Vous ne croyez pas un mot de ce que vous nous dites, soupire dame Galadriel. Vous êtes déjà sûr de quel œil il s'agit.

- Peut-être bien, mais on n'ôte pas des yeux sur des simples soupçons ! Comment vous voulez qu'il évalue la profondeur d'un puits de mine ou bien l'épaisseur d'un fer à battre à l'avenir avec un seul œil ?

- Maitre Trolf, je ne suis pas sûr que Faust envisage une carrière de forgeron ou de mineur…

- Mais vous n'en savez rien ! S'insurge le nain. S'il se découvre une vocation de mineur plus tard, ce sera votre faute s'il ne peut pas y prétendre !

- De toute façon, cette décision ne nous revient pas, tranche la sorcière d'un ton où perce une pointe d'agacement.

Elle me regarde enfin dans les yeux.

- Cette décision vous revient à vous, maître Faust.

_Chic alors…_

_Vous pourriez cesser de vous plaindre quelques secondes pour réfléchir posément ?_

_Rarement quand j'ai un parasite dans le crâne !_

Je fusille la dame du regard. Elle se contente de de me regarder de haut, son assurance inébranlable me donne envie de lui écraser mon poing sur la figure, mais je suis obligé de me faire violence quand je sens l'esprit de Din'Ganar se préparer dans ce sens. Elle hausse d'ailleurs un sourcil.

_Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais vous semblez avoir un lien avec votre épée…_

_Vous ne pourriez pas m'en parler autrement que dans ma tête ? Je déteste ça !_

_Si vous y tenez…_

- Maître Faust, quelle est cette chose que je sens à propos de votre lame ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_Et après c'est moi qui suis un cas !_

- Si on vous demande, vous pourrez dire que vous n'en savez rien, réponds-je d'un ton acerbe.

- Faust ! S'exclame Elrond. Ce comportement déplacé est intolérable !

- Mille excuses, votre seigneurie, reprends-je d'un ton sarcastique en me tournant vers lui. Mais il se trouve que la dame se mêle d'affaires qui ne la regardent nullement.

- Il y'a d'autres moyens de le faire savoir ! S'énerve Elrond. Présentez vos excuses !

- Au nom de quoi ? Réponds-je d'un ton buté.

- Au nom du fait que vous êtes actuellement sous ma tutelle et que je ne vous laisserais pas vous comporter de la sorte tant que ce sera le cas ! Reprend l'elfe d'un ton glacial.

Je le fixe droit dans le fond des yeux. Je contiens à grande peine la rage qui menace de me saisir à tout instant et je regrette que Din'Ganar la pousse dans ce sens. Je serre convulsivement mes poings. J'ai une envie à peine contenue de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher ses fichues oreilles pointues et m'en faire un collier.

- STOP ! s'exclame soudain la dame en s'auréolant de lumière.

Aussi rapidement que me sont venue mes envies de meurtre glauques, elles disparaissent et je tremble soudain dépourvu de forces.

- Que ? S'étonne Trolf avant de dégainer soudain un marteau de guerre à la tête aussi large que mes cuisses. Halte, Sorcière elfe ! Cessez immédiatement !

- Baissez cette arme, maître nain ! S'exclame Elrond en se tournant vers lui.

- Pas avant qu'elle ne s'arrête !

- Tout vas bien messire Trolf, réponds la sorcière d'une voix apaisante en continuant de me fixer de ses yeux devenus lumineux. Votre ami était sous l'emprise de la magie contenue dans son glyphe.

- Pardon ? S'étonne le nain.

- Son soudain accès d'humeur, c'est le glyphe qui l'a déclenché, lui explique Galadriel.

Je m'effondre en arrière su mon lit, mon œil vert est brûlant. Je ne vois plus rien avec lui.

- Je crois que nous avons la réponse à notre question, Entends-je Elrond dire. Il ne peut pas rester avec cette chose. Je la lui retire aussitôt que je le puis.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, dis la voix de la sorcière tandis que la lumière décroit dans la pièce. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai senti, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas uniquement Saroumane qui se cache derrière ce sortilège.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonne Elrond.

- Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses, mais ce que j'ai senti en luttant contre cette magie… Ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre au pouvoir de suggestion de quelque chose de plus fort. Comme si…

- Comme si quoi ? demande le nain de sa grosse voix rocailleuse.

- Comme si j'avais plongé le regard dans un Palantíri… et croisé l'Œil… marmonne-t-elle d'un ton perplexe.

Elrond prend une profonde inspiration puis je le vois vaguement entrer dans mon champ de vision.

- Alors il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, déclare-t-il.

- Je vous aiderais, grogne Trolf. Je suis guérisseur chez moi.

- Votre expertise de ces choses… Ces "yeux de verre", pourra nous être utile en effet.

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire sans moi, soupire Galadriel. Si le glyphe a forcé ce jeune homme à réagir ainsi, c'est probablement parce qu'il se sentait menacé. S'il recommence pendant votre opération, il faudra que je sois présente pour l'empêcher de vous nuire.

- Parfait, alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, tranche Elrond en se tournant vers Jim. Il me faut une table, mes instruments, de l'eau chaude, beaucoup de linge propre. Ho ! Et aussi…

Il décroche Din'Ganar du montant de mon lit et la tends à Jim. J'émets une fiable plainte quand elle m'envoie un sentiment de détresse, mais ne parvient qu'à trembler un peu.

- Emmène-ça dans ma chambre pour le moment. Je trouve qu'il est vraiment très étrange avec cette arme et je souhaite l'examiner.

Je ne vois pas la réaction de Jim, par contre je sens très clairement l'éloignement entre moi et mon épée augmenter.

Elrond saisi alors ma tête et me verse le contenu d'un gobelet dans la bouche.

- Buvez ceci, me dit-il.

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, mais j'obtempère et perds rapidement conscience.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a roulé sur la figure avec un camion.

- Bordel de Dieu, grogne-je en me relevant vaguement de sur mon lit.

Je porte la main à mon visage et y découvre un gros pansement.

- Maître ? Me demande une petite voix d'enfant.

Je me tourne vers la provenance du bruit et vois une sorte de gamin tout blond avec des oreilles pointues.

_Ha oui, ça me reviens, le monde à Tolkien. Un putain d'elfe supplémentaire…_

- Quoi ?

- Maître, vous allez bien ?

Je me tourne pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi mais ne trouve personne. Je reviens sur le garçon.

- Il est où le "maître" en question ?

Celui-ci m'adresse un regard interdit.

- Mais enfin, c'est vous… Tente-t-il d'un air entendu.

- Ha ? Possible… réponds-je au bout de quelques secondes en haussant les épaules. J'ai un peu la mémoire en passoire là.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi, mais ne reconnaît rien, si ce n'est le style de construction assez aérien et inimitable des elfes.

- On est revenus chez le doc pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ? M'étonne-je.

- Chez qui ?

- Le doc. Enfin… Il porte un nom de cercle je crois, dis-je en tentant de faire fonctionner cette fichue cervelle.

- Le seigneur Elrond ? Tente le gamin en haussant un sourcil de reproche.

- Ouais, voilà ! Lui, avec son air d'être toujours en rogne contre la moindre brindille.

Le gamin me fixe d'un air mi-scandalisé, mi-surpris.

- T'aurais pas de l'aspirine par hasard ? Lui demande-je. J'ai un putain de mal de crâne.

- Je peux vous faire une tisane, propose le gamin au bout d'un court instant d'hésitation.

- J'aime pas les tisanes, dis-je en grognant. Je suis pas un anglais fanatique d'eau chaude.

J'essaie de saisir ma couverture, mais je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Avec un seul œil ouvert, ce n'est pas facile d'estimer la profondeur.

- M'est arrivé quoi à l'œil ?

- Vous avez été victime d'une machination, il a fallu vous retirer votre œil…

- QUOI ? M'exclame-je.

Ma réaction fait sursauter le gamin, mais il se trouve qu'à l'heure actuelle je m'en soucie comme de ma première paire de chaussettes.

- VOUS M'AVEZ ÔTÉ UN ŒIL ?

- Oui maitre… Reprends le gamin.

Je tâte immédiatement le bandage Il est horriblement mou là où il devrait y avoir mon œil et je ne sens plus sa présence.

- Bordel de nom de Dieu de putain de saloperie de merde ! M'énerve-je. Manquais plus que ça au tableau ! Je suis borgne maintenant ! FAIS CHIER !

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le Doc.

- Faust ? S'étonne Elrond.

- En chair et en emmerdes ! Réplique-je en me levant.

Je titube hors de mon lit avant de réaliser que je suis en chemise de nuit. Un modèle avec de la dentelle un peu partout du plus mauvais goût au passage. Mais j'ai d'autres chats plus gros à fouetter.

- C'est quoi cette histoire Doc ! Pourquoi je suis borgne maintenant ?

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Au diable les souvenirs, j'ai la tête en rade ! Je veux qu'on m'explique cette ablation arbitraire ! Dis-je en désignant mon orbite vide. Et j'aimerais aussi savoir où on est par la même occasion ! Et puis depuis combien de temps, pendant qu'on y est !

- Faust, au nom des Valar, calmez-vous ! S'énerve soudain Elrond.

J'en reste suffisamment surpris pour m'interrompre.

- Bon, reprend-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, commencez par retourner vous coucher, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment rétablis pour vous lever.

Je grommelle pour moi-même, mais suis quand même forcé d'admettre que je tremble un peu trop à mon goût sur mes genoux pour que ce soit confortable. Je me rassis, manquant de peu le bord du lit. Je rajuste ma position et tourne l'œil qui me reste vers le Doc.

- Tout cela doit vous paraître confus Faust, et c'est compréhensible…

- Vous m'en direz tant… Dis-je d'un ton railleur en le coupant dans son propos.

- … Si vous me laissiez finir, je pourrais peut-être apporter quelques éclaircissements, termine Elrond d'un ton acide.

- Mais je vous en prie, réponds-je d'un ton à peine moins discourtois en croisant les bras sur mon torse d'un air buté.

- Vous avez été ensorcelé, reprends Elrond agacé. Saroumane vous a possédé pendant un certain temps et vous a fait accomplir ses quatre volontés à la tête d'une partie de son armée.

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il me semble que je viens de devenir blanc. En tout cas, j'ai le sentiment très net que ma figure doit venir de changer de couleur.

- J'ai… J'ai quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix soudain chevrotante.

- D'après vos propres dires, vous vous seriez illustré à la bataille des Gués de l'Isen, continue Elrond. En tuant le prince du Rohan.

La nouvelle me sonne. Moi, tuer quelqu'un ? Moi, participer à une bataille ? Et du côté des Orques pour couronner le tout ?

- J'y crois pas, dis-je au bout d'un long moment de silence. Vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour savoir que je suis le dernier des trouillards et qu'il faudrait me traîner attaché pour me faire approcher une bataille.

- Et bien, au moins suis-je sûr que c'est bien vous, commente Elrond. Je n'ai jamais connu qu'une seule personne qui clame haut et fort sa couardise sans la moindre honte.

- Traitez-moi de peureux tant que vous voudrez, vous avez visiblement compris que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais me balancer à la figure que je suis allé me fourrer tout droit dans une bataille, il fallait que j'aie la tête sérieusement amochée.

- En-dehors du fait que vous avez perdu un œil, il n'y a pas que la tête qui soit bien amochée, me dit Elrond.

- Ho pitié, dis-je en m'exclamant de lassitude. Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu d'autre ?

- Et bien, vous présentez une myriade de cicatrices tout à fait inédites sur une bonne partie du corps, sans compter une belle blessure au ventre infligé par votre royal adversaire.

- Chic, reprends-je au bout d'un moment de silence. C'est tout ou dans un moment vous allez aussi m'annoncer que je dois laisser mon bras au vestiaire en allant aux bains ?

- Du point de vue physique, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment. Étrangement, votre orbite était déjà en grande partie cicatrisée quand nous avons retiré le faux œil qui s'y trouvait. J'en déduis que sa perte est bien plus ancienne, au moins plusieurs mois et que cette prothèse avait pour but de vous permettre de voir normalement. En plus de sceller vos souvenirs grâce au glyphe qui y était apposé, il sevrait aussi probablement à aiguiser votre colère et vous y rendre plus prompt. Vous aurez besoin d'encore quelques jours pour récupérer pleinement de la dernière intervention. Et il vous faudra sans doute encore plus longtemps pour vous habituer à la perspective que suppose un seul œil.

- Je m'en réjouis, dis-je d'une voix grinçante.

J'avise à ce moment le gamin qui a bougé du côté de mon champ de vision encore valable.

- Et lui c'est qui au fait ? Demande-je à Elrond en levant mon pouce dans la direction du principal intéressé. Pourquoi il me sert du "maître" à tout bout de champ ?

- Vous avez pris ce jeune garçon sous votre aile quand vous étiez ensorcelé, comme page selon lui. Depuis, il ne vous a plus quitté.

- Merveilleux, dis-je dans un soupir. Donc en plus de Lia j'ai…

Je m'interromps, des images de mon dernier combat dans les mines me reviennent. Lia et Trolf qui cavalent en tête pendant que je me retourne pour faire face sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je fais ça.

_Nom de Dieu, je devais être sérieusement atteint…_

Je secoue la tête, d'autres images me reviennent. J'ai discuté avec Lia il n'y a pas si longtemps me semble-t-il.

- Lia est ici ? M'enquiers-je auprès d'Elrond.

- Non, elle est partie avec des éclaireurs ce matin très tôt.

- Ha… J'espère qu'ici elle n'est plus sous ma responsabilité. Sinon, je me vois mal aller lui courir après pour la ramener sous prétexte que son père la veut sans bobos.

- Vous avez été absent pendant plus de deux mois Faust. Et tout le monde vous croyait mort avant que vous ne refassiez surface dans cette armure et en compagnie d'un orque.

Ce faisant, il m'indique un présentoir sur lequel se trouve une lourde armure de plaque de la couleur de l'acier. Je me lève pour aller la voir de plus près.

_C'est une blague ! Je n'ai pas pu porter ça, ça doit peser une tonne !_

Pourtant, je me revois la mettre dans une tente. Un orque très obséquieux me tourne autour comme un vautour qui admire son prochain repas.

- Garshok, dis-je à haute voix en me souvenant qu'il a été tué peu après.

- Veuillez m'excuser ? Me demande Elrond.

- Hein ?

Je me retourne vers le Doc et réalise alors que j'ai parlé à voix haute.

- Ho, rien. Je me souvenais juste de l'orque qui avait supervisé la création de cette armure.

- Un personnage assez déplaisant, commente le gamin depuis son coin.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Jim, c'est ça ? Je t'ai trouvé dans une mine de nain si j'ai bonne mémoire.

- Pour une fois, elle ne vous joue pas de tours, maître, commente l'enfant avec un sourire soulagé.

- Ouais… J'ai été viré d'Isengard, ça me revient maintenant ! J'ai été viré en même temps que l'orque qui me servait de capitaine à la bataille des gués… Grumash ! C'est ça ! Il s'appelle Grumash !

Je réalise alors que je me souviens de tout. D'absolument tout ce que je fais avec Saroumane. Je revois les visages des uruks que j'ai entraîné, de ceux qui sont morts, de cette sale fouine de Grima.

_Pas croyable, moi j'ai commandé ! J'ai commandé une armée ! Et le pire c'est que j'ai failli gagner ! Putain ! Comment j'ai fait pour me jeter au milieu de cette merde moi ? S'il n'y avait pas eu…_

Je regarde autour de moi. Je ressens soudain le vide, le manque.

_Elle n'est plus là ! Où est-elle ? Où ?_

Je commence à retourner mes affaires, tirer mes draps, ouvrir ma commode.

- Faust, que faites-vous ? S'exclame Elrond.

- Je l'ai perdue… C'est pas vrai, où est-ce que je l'ai mise… Où est-elle ?

Je continue à fouiller, de manière plus frénétique encore, sans accorder d'attention aux questions dont me presse Elrond. Je suis sûr que je ne l'avais pas déposée bien loin. Elle n'a jamais été bien loin.

- … Din'Ganar ? Me demande le gamin.

Je n'ai saisi que la fin de la phrase, mais le nom me fait l'effet d'une décharge d'adrénaline.

- Oui ! Où est-elle ? M'enquiers-je en me retournant vers lui subitement vers lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Pour votre bien, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne revoyez pas cette épée pour le moment, commente Elrond qui semble avoir enfin compris.

Je lui jette un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Réponds-je d'un ton dont la note agressive me surprend moi-même.

- Dame Galadrielle est encore en train d'essayer de définir quels sont les propriétés de cette arme, mais il est assez évident qu'elle a eu un effet addictif sur votre personne. De plus, cette lame semble avoir une sorte de personnalité intérieure. Dans votre état de faiblesse actuelle, je vous interdis de vous en approcher.

Je lui adresse un regard pas très engageant. J'en suis conscient mais ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce qui me commence à me donner la frousse de moi-même. Je suis obligé de faire un effort pour me reprendre.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. J'ai l'impression que je m'énerve un peu trop vite quand on me parle d'elle.

- Elle ? S'étonne Elrond.

- Oui, de cette fille… Heu ! Épée ! Dis-je en me forçant à me concentrer.

Elrond plisse les yeux en me regardant, ce qui n'est pas bon signe à mon avis.

- La personnalité de cette épée est… féminine ? S'étonne-t-il.

- Et extrêmement extravertie, précise-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Elrond me regarde pendant plusieurs secondes, l'air surpris. Puis il fait demi-tour et sort de la pièce, me laissant seul avec le gamin. Je me tourne vers lui et devine le trouble dans son regard.

- Tu ne m'imaginais pas comme ça en réalité, hein ? Dis-je avec un sourire cynique. Bizarrement, ma vraie personnalité aurait sans doute servit bien mieux cette vieille barbe de Saroumane que cette nouvelle personnalité sans souvenirs.

- J'admets que je ne vous pensais pas si… commence Jim avant d'hésiter.

- Lâche ? Dis-je pour l'aider avant de glousser. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai renoncé à la moindre parcelle d'honneur bien avant d'arriver ici. Elle ne m'a jamais servi à rien chez moi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'en serais soucié ailleurs.

- Pourtant, vous vous en étiez soucié en Isengard.

- En Isengard j'avais perdu la mémoire gamin, lui fais-je remarquer. Ça change pas mal la donne. Mais je dois avouer que je ne reconnais pas ce moi grandiloquent que tu as rencontré. La seule chose que nous devions avoir en commun, ce devait être notre penchant à la pitié.

Je m'assieds sur le lit avec une grimace.

- Ha ouais, la blessure au flanc… Bordel, je suis vraiment le roi des ahuris pour être allé me fourrer dans un guêpier pareil. La prochaine fois qu'il y'a une mission pour le vieux barbon gris, ce sera sans moi.

Jim reste muet puis sort au bout de quelques instants. J'en profite pour me rallonger et me rendormir. Malheureusement, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, trop de souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête, entre les anciens et les nouveaux.

_Dire que j'étais dans la tour même de celui qui aurait pu me renvoyer chez moi et que je ne m'en souvenais même plus. Putain, c'est à pleurer !_

Je suis quand même plutôt heureux qu'Elrond soit passé par là. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est venu faire dans le coin, mais j'ai vraiment une chance de cocu qu'il m'ait reconnu. Parce qu'il y avait beau y avoir Lia et Trolf, ils étaient trop loin et trop peu intéressés par mon audience que j'aurais pu passer sous la hache du bourreau pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné.

_Merde ! Grumash ! Comment je le fais sortir de là moi… D'autant que je ne veux plus aller m'engager dans l'armée du Mordor… Pfff ! Ça devient compliqué cette histoire._

À force de me retourner dans mon lit, je finis par m'endormir et j'accueille avec bonheur la torpeur d'un sommeil sans rêves. Enfin, ce que j'espère être un sommeil sans rêves se révèle vite un cauchemar sans queue ni tête qui me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Un petit feu crépite dans la cheminée pour lutter contre le froid de ce printemps et Jim se retourne dans ses couvertures, sur sa paillasse. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est et suis bien en peine de l'estimer. De dépit, je repose la tête dans mes coussins et attends, dans l'espoir que le sommeil revienne en plus clément cette fois.


	34. Chapter 34

**Aveux**

J'essaie de dormir, mais rien à faire, l'orbite vide de mon ex-prothèse me dérange et je n'arrête pas de la frotter. Ce qui me permet aussi de réfléchir à toutes les choses que j'ai faites au service du magicien blanc.

_Décidément, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Le premier vous force la main, le deuxième vous réduit en esclavage. Et après on vient encore dire que c'est moi qui suis pénible._

J'entends quelqu'un toquer doucement contre ma porte.

Je me tourne vers la paillasse de Jim, mais je remarque que contrairement à moi, il dort toujours d'un sommeil de plomb.

Je pousse un soupire de lassitude et me lève pour aller répondre. Le fait que je me promène en chemise de nuit, sans compter que c'en soit une de Lia, me pousse à saisir ma cape sur la patère pour m'en draper avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup…_

Lia se tient devant ma porte, elle est encore toute habillée malgré l'heure tardive et s'éclaire au moyen d'un chandelier.

- Bonsoir, lui dis-je tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Elrond dont la chambre est en face de la mienne.

Elle m'adresse un pâle sourire, visiblement inquiète.

- Bonsoir. J'ai appris pour ton œil, ça vas ?

- Comme avec un œil en moins, réponds-je ironique. Mais au moins, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Elle hoche la tête et renifle, je remarque aussi qu'elle a les yeux légèrement rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Lui dis-je à mon tour. Tu as l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Elle respire un grand coup pour se calmer, puis me prends la main, à mon grand étonnement.

- Pas ici, me dit-elle en me tirant légèrement. Viens.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à Jim pour vérifier qu'il est bien assoupi puis je sors en refermant discrètement la porte derrière moi.

Lia m'entraîne le long des couloirs vers une partie de la cité des arbres que je ne connais pas. Elle ne semble pas avoir envie de parler tout de suite, je reste donc silencieux. Finalement, elle ouvre une porte et me fait signe de passer devant. Lia entre derrière moi, non sans avoir auparavant balayé le couloir du regard. Ces manières de comploteurs commencent à m'inquiéter.

Nous nous trouvons dans une chambre aux dimensions spacieuses, un grand lit à baldaquins, une grande armoire, deux commodes, trois fauteuils autours d'une table basse, un bureau et une coiffeuse occupent une part ridicule de l'espace. Je remarque un sac à dos ainsi qu'un arc, une épée et un carquois appuyé contre le montant du lit. Je reconnais l'arc et l'épée comme étant ceux de Lia, j'en déduis qu'il doit s'agir de sa chambre.

Elle se dirige vers la coiffeuse, y pose le chandelier et se laisse lourdement tomber sur la chaise en face du miroir. Elle semble profondément abattue.

- Lia, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Elle me regard à travers le reflet du miroir en face d'elle. Elle hésite une bonne minute avant de me poser une question d'une voix presque plaintive.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- De la vraie raison de mon retour à la Forêt Noire ?

Je reste un moment silencieux, l'ancien avertissement d'Elrond me revenant en tête. À l'époque, tout semblait encore simple et il est vrai que je ne connaissais pas assez Lia pour m'intéresser à son sort.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

- Le Doc m'en avait informé, réponds-je d'un ton neutre.

Son regard se transforme soudain en colère et elle se retourne vers moi pour me fixer directement.

- Et c'est tout ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Je lui retourne un air surpris et hausse les sourcils.

- Il y'a autre chose ? Dis-je d'un ton prudent.

Elle se relève lentement, l'air furieuse.

- Autre chose ? AUTRE CHOSE ? Répète-t-elle en haussant un peu plus le ton à chaque syllabe. On me jette dans les bras d'un prétendant que je ne connais même pas et tu cautionne ça ? Et pire encore, tu leur apporte ton aide dans leur entreprise !

Je hausse les épaules.

- Les choses étaient différentes à l'époque. T'amener à bon port était la condition _sine qua non_ pour mon retour et je ne te connaissais même pas. Réponds-je d'un ton froid.

- Alors c'est ça, reprend-t-elle sur le même ton que moi. Je ne suis rien pour toi ! Juste un coli à livrer contre un paiement !

- J'avais cru comprendre que c'était monnaie courante de fiancer les princesse avec des gens importants, réponds-je d'un ton agacé. Et on m'a spécifiquement fait toute une morale avant le départ pour que je ne me fasse pas d'idées à ton sujet. Sans compter que ton frère et son ami rôdeur m'ont laissé sous-entendre que je pourrais voir mes jours "écourtés" s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

À cette mention, elle se raidit.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as fait tout ce cirque au début du voyage ?

- En grande majorité, oui, admets-je.

- C'est aussi pour ça que tu as sauté dans le gouffre pour me sauver ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton tout à coup ahuri.

- Oui. Réponds-je sans réfléchir.

- Que tu as veillé si jalousement sur moi dans les mines contre l'avis de Trolf ?

- Oui.

- Et que tu as fait volte-face pour affronter les gobelins ?

- Non.

Elle hausse un sourcil à cette mention.

- Je venais de me faire rattraper, je me suis défendu, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu aurais dû appeler à l'aide ! S'exclame-t-elle. Nous serions revenus.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu finisses embrochée par un gobelin en essayant de me défendre, ce qui aurait de toute façon signé mon arrêt de mort ? Et puis de toute façon, ils étaient trop nombreux et tu étais éreintée. Quitte à crever, autant le faire tout seul, dis-je en agitant la main comme si je m'en fichais royalement.

_J'étais surtout tellement paralysé par la peur de mourir que je n'ai même pas pensé à appeler._

Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par le contact brutal de cinq phalanges qui s'enfoncent dans ma joue gauche. Ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à la force des uruks à laquelle je suis habitué, mais ça suffit à me sonner. Ils sont suivis de près par cinq autres dans mon abdomen qui me forcent à me plier en deux. Malgré mes pectoraux bien développés pendant mon entrainement avec les uruks, la douleur de ma blessure me cloue littéralement sur place et je m'effondre à genoux.

- Idiot ! S'écrie Lia en se détournant de moi pour aller planter durement ses poings sur la tablette de la coiffeuse.

Je suis trop occuper à retrouver mon souffle et à calmer la douleur pour me préoccuper d'elle.

_La vache ! Elle a tapé juste sur le pansement !_

Je reste un bon moment à genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Quand le mal se fait un peu moi intense, j'ouvre ma cape pour regarder et suis à peine surpris de constater la tache rouge qui s'est formé sur la chemise de nuit.

Je jure tout bas en regardant le résultat. Soudain, je vois réapparaitre les bottes de Lia dans mon champ de vision.

- Lève-toi, me lance-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Deux secondes, grogne-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le coup.

Elle ne répond rien et je me remets difficilement sur pieds. Quand je recroise son regard, son expression est indéchiffrable. Sans un mot elle ouvre ma cape à son tour et regarde l'état de sa chemise de nuit.

- Je te la laverais, dis-je pour éviter qu'elle ne s'énerve à nouveau.

Elle soupire à ces mots puis reprends d'une voix plus calme.

- Assieds-toi sur le lit, il faut qu'on regarde ça.

- Je peux me débrouiller seul, lui dis-je un peu exaspéré.

- J'ai dit assieds-toi, reprend-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune contradiction.

Grommelant dans ma barbe, je m'exécute et m'assied précautionneusement sur le bord du lit.

De son sac, Lia sort plusieurs bandages, une flasque d'alcool et des compresses.

Je défais ma cape, puis réalise que si elle veut vraiment voir ma bande, je vais devoir ôter la chemise de nuit. Le problème, c'est que je ne porte qu'une sorte de culotte en tissus dessous.

- Heu, Lia, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser le Doc me…

- Enlève cette robe de chambre et arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu m'as déjà vu toute nue dans les mines et nous avons même dormi ensembles, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Je rosis à cette mention, mais remarque qu'elle aussi n'est pas en reste.

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, lui dis-je un peu embarrassé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je sais, me répond-t-elle tout bas. Alors retire cette chemise de nuit et laisse-moi faire.

Je soupire, mais me relève, passe mes bras derrière mon dos, attrape la chemise et la fait passer par-dessus ma tête. Puis je me rassois.

Lia s'assit alors tout contre moi, et me demande de lever les bras. Je m'exécute. Elle commence à défaire ma bande en l'enroulant au fur et à mesure. Je frissonne à chaque fois qu'elle s'appuie contre mon côté pour faire le tour de mon ventre avec ses bras.

Quand elle finit, elle retire la compresse poisseuse de sang et la jette dans le broc plein d'eau qu'elle a pris la peine d'amener pendant que je me déshabillais.

Commence alors le lent et douloureux manège de la désinfection de ma blessure. Je serre les dents, mais ne peux pas m'empêcher de me crisper à chaque fois que la compresse d'alcool passe dans une zone sensible et m'arrache des grognements. Lia semble ne rien remarquer, toute absorbé dans sa tâche.

Finalement, elle me remet une compresse et refais le pansement avec ses bandages propres.

- Merci, lui dis-je, soulagé que ce soit fini.

- De rien, répond-t-elle machinalement.

Je suis surpris quand je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue opposée à elle et me faire doucement tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Elle s'est mise à genoux sur le lit pour travailler plus à l'aise, ce qui l'a mise au même niveau que moi qui suis assis sur le rebord. Je la regarde donc dans les yeux sans avoir besoin de lever la tête pour une fois.

De sa main, elle écarte une mèche de cheveux qui tombe devant le bandage qui recouvre mon orbite vide. Je la laisse faire, intrigué par son comportement.

De l'index, elle trace le tour de mon orbite.

- Ça fait mal ? Me demande-t-elle doucement.

- Non, réponds-je sur le même ton. D'après Elrond, cette blessure a déjà eu le temps de cicatriser quand mon faux œil s'y trouvait.

Elle hoche la tête et écarte une autre mèche de cheveux, plus haut sur mon crâne.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde ?_

Puis, sans prévenir, je vois des larmes commencer à perler de ses yeux. Elle commence à hoqueter et baisse la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Je su… suis… tellement… désolée, me dit-elle entre deux reniflement.

J'en reste interloqué, je ne comprends plus rien de ce qu'il se passe.

- Si… Si je… je n'avais pas… dû revenir… Tu ne serais… ne serais pas aussi… mal en point.

Elle appuie sa tête penchée en avant contre mon épaule et pleure en continuant de parler.

- C'est… C'est ma… ma faute… si tu… tu es dans… dans cet état. Toutes ces blessures… c'est ma faute…

_Quoi ? Non mais elle n'est quand même pas en train de s'accuser de tous les petits bobos que je me suis fait ou bien ? Bon d'accords, il y'en a pas mal et pas que des petits, mais quand même._

- Hé ce n'est pas ta faute, je suis assez grand pour me blesser tout seul, dis-je en une tentative assez pitoyable de faire de l'humour.

Elle semble ne pas m'avoir entendu et continue de pleurer en s'excusant.

_Bon et je fais quoi moi dans cette situation ?_

Je remarque que ses larmes commencent à goutter de son visage. Avisant les compresses propres, j'en saisi une.

- C'est bon Lia, c'est pas grave, je suis toujours vivant c'est le principal, lui dis-je en lui plaçant une main sous le menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

Elle commence par résister et écarte ma main à l'aide de la sienne, mais je me dégage, lui saisi plus fermement le menton et la force à relever la tête. Elle rougit en recroisant mon regard, mais j'ignore s'il s'agit de honte que je la voie ainsi ou de colère contre mon manque de délicatesse.

- Allez, maintenant tu vas arrêter de pleurer, espèce de grand bébé, lui dis-je gentiment en lui essuyant les joues.

Elle résiste étonnement peu, se passe la main sous le nez et renifle un dernier coup.

- Tu peux parler, réplique-t-elle faiblement. Tu n'a pas vu dans quelle tenue tu te trouves ?

Je lui adresse un sourire goguenard.

- C'est bien, tu fais des plaisanteries aussi mauvaises que les miennes.

Elle pouffe de rire et je la vois enfin afficher un sourire.

_J'avais oublié à quel point elle est belle quand elle sourit._

Je lui fais tourner un peu la tête de gauche à droite pour inspecter le résultat de mon débarbouillage. Elle se laisse faire sans rien dire.

- Et voilà, propre comme un sous neuf, dis-je en faisant semblant de me vanter. Heureusement que j'étais là, dis-je en exagérant le ton et les syllabes.

Son sourire s'élargi.

- Faust, tu es un indécrottable vantard.

- Continue à raconter des bêtises et je te passe la bouche au savon, lui dis-je d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Elle glousse. Puis sans prévenir, me passe doucement ses bras autour du ventre, me serre contre elle et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je me crispe un peu à ce contact.

- Chut, ça va, me souffle-t-elle come si elle essayait de rassurer un animal nerveux.

Je sens son souffle sur ma clavicule, ce qui augmente mon malaise, mais j'essaie de me détendre.

Rien à faire, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade.

Cherchant de nouveau comment réagir, je me rejette sur l'exemple le plus proche dans mes souvenirs : mon chat.

Je pose délicatement ma main sur ses cheveux. Comme elle ne réagit pas pour me déloger, je lui caresse la tête.

Nous restons comme ça un bon moment. Bizarrement, je ne m'ennuie pas.

Quand Lia relève doucement la tête, je laisse ma main retomber le long de mon flanc. Elle est toujours appuyée contre moi et quand elle me regarde dans l'œil qui me reste, son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Faust ?

- Hmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?

- Tu es spéciale, admets-je après un instant de réflexion. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te considérer comme plus.

- Faust, oublie tout ce qu'on t'a dit et réponds-moi franchement, dit-elle en rapprochant encore un peu son visage du mien.

Je pousse un profond soupir.

_Ho et puis zut ! J'ai failli casser ma pipe plusieurs fois pour elle ! J'ai combattu des gobelins, mené une armée, sauté dans un gouffre, erré dans des tunnels, affronté une charge de la cavalerie la plus réputée du continent ! Alors que sa famille aille se faire voir !_

- Tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle que j'aie connu, lui avoues-je dans un murmure.

- Merci, me souffle-t-elle avant de coller tendrement ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je suis surpris qu'elle soit allée jusque-là et en même temps je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je l'ai laissée venir trop proche pour pouvoir encore espérer éviter que ça dérape. En fait, je réalise que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

Lia se contente de chastes petits bisous sur nos lèvres entrouvertes. Nos halètements se mêlent et je me sens glisser doucement dans une douce torpeur. Elle prolonge le contact entre nos lèvres et je sens soudain sa langue effleurer les miennes. Je suis agréablement surpris de la trouver si audacieuse et je lui libère l'accès à ma bouche. Elle semble hésitante, mais dès les premières caresses entre nos langues, elle se détend et devient encore plus entreprenante que moi.

Elle ne s'arrête pas là, ses bras se dénouent de ma taille pour venir m'encadrer le cou et me tirer doucement en arrière. Je la laisse me faire m'allonger sur le côté, toujours en l'embrassant. Elle commence alors à me caresser la nuque de la main droite. Puis sa main gauche passe sur mon épaule et s'arrête sur mon biceps. Je réalise que les choses se précipitent, même si j'avoue m'en moquer allègrement pour le moment, tout occupé que je suis à m'enivrer de la situation.

Je la sens me caresser le bras, puis remonter vers ma main qu'elle prend délicatement et repose sur elle. Je mets plusieurs secondes à comprendre à la sensation que j'ai en la caressant que c'est sur sa poitrine et je subis littéralement un choc électrique en sentant sa main à nouveau libre s'égarer sur mes pectoraux.

Mon cerveau recommence à fonctionner et, cette fois, je prends bien conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire et rouvre mon dernier œil. Je me rends compte également que je suis plus qu'en train de perdre le contrôle.

Aussi doucement que je peux, je sépare mes lèvres de celles de Lia et retire ma main de sur elle. Celle-ci rouvre les yeux et m'adresse une moue surprise.

- Je suis allée trop vite ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

- Non, non, lui réponds-je doucement en soupirant d'accablement. Le problème c'est moi.

Elle me regarde étonnée.

- Lia, je ne peux pas prendre ce que tu m'offres, lui dis-je d'un ton désolé.

Son air se durci instantanément.

- Si c'est à cause de mon frère ou de ma famille, crois-moi je…

- Ce n'est pas ça, la coupe-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Lia, je suis un humain. Je ne vivrai même pas un centième de ta vie. Et en plus, je vais sûrement repartir pour chez moi à la fin de la guerre, ce qui rendra ce délai encore plus court.

- Je m'en moque ! Dit-elle d'un ton furieux en écartant ma main à l'aide de la sienne. Je t'aime Faust !

Cette déclaration me fait l'effet d'une lame froide qui me laboure les entrailles. Je sens mon estomac se nouer tandis que je réalise à quel point cette déclaration me fait plaisir. Le regret me submerge l'instant d'après à cause de ce que je dois faire et je sens le début de mes larmes me brûler la commissure des yeux.

- Moi aussi, lui réponds-je, mais ce n'est pas le problème…

- Si tu m'aime aussi, il n'y a pas de problème ! S'entête-t-elle.

- Lia, outre le fait que j'ai promis de te remettre à tes parents sans te faire quoique ce soit…

- Tu as déjà failli à cette promesse !

- Mais Lia, j'en ai besoin pour rentrer chez moi !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer ! Reste ici, je m'occuperais de toi !

_Mais quelle tête de mule !_

- Tu as déjà un prétendant…

- Ne me parles pas de lui ! Me préviens-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard. Je ne le connais même pas !

- Justement, dis-je en me sentant perdre patience. Il est peut-être beaucoup plus beau que moi.

- Tu crois que je t'aime uniquement pour ton apparence ? Rétorque-t-elle.

- Lui il a encore sûrement ses deux yeux.

- La belle affaire, il pourra regarder les autres femmes deux fois mieux, grince-t-elle.

- Il a sans doute des meilleures manières que moi, reprends-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Si les manières des autres m'intéressaient, je n'aurais jamais accepté de voyagé avec toi.

- Il n'a pas travaillé à votre perte avec votre ennemi, lui.

- Et il n'a pas sauté dans un gouffre pour me sauver ! Commence-t-elle à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts. Ni resté contre moi pour me réchauffer alors que je mourrais de froid ! Ni porté mes affaires dans une mine de nains pour me soulager ! Ni même fait front à une armée de gobelins sans appeler à l'aide pour me permettre de m'en sortir !

_Bon tu veux jouer à ça ? Okay fillette ! Mais tu vas te brûler les ailes et ce sera tout sauf agréable !_

- Lia, j'ai fais tout ça par devoir et par peur de ce qui m'arriverait si je revenais sans toi ! Dis-je avec cette fois l'intention de lui faire mal.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Réplique-t-elle du tac-au-tac. Sinon ça voudrais dire que tu es un sot doublé d'un niais. Ou alors, tu considère que les elfes sont incapables de comprendre la notion de danger, reprend-t-elle froidement. Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas aisé de traverser les Monts Brumeux, et les miens ne sont pas sots au point de t'exécuter s'il m'arrivait quelque chose contre lequel tu ne pouvais rien faire. Aucun elfe saint d'esprit n'aurait fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour me sauver ou m'aider.

Je pousse un long soupir de lassitude et commence à me hisser difficilement sur un coude.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre comment, je me retrouve plaqué dos au lit avec Lia à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi qui me tiens les poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

- Ho non, tu ne vas nulle part ! Me dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Je tente de forcer pour me dégager, mais dans cette position je sollicite mes muscles abdominaux, et par extension ma blessure, ce qui me dissuade rapidement d'essayer.

- Ton argumentation ne tient pas la route Faust, me dit-elle d'un ton coléreux. Tu vas m'expliquer clairement pourquoi tu me repousses. Ou alors…

- Ou alors ? Lui dis-je sur un ton de défis.

Elle ne répond pas, mais son regard a la même intensité que le jour où je l'ai braquée avec mon arbalète. Plus besoin d'anneau magique pour comprendre qu'elle ne cédera pas.

_Bon, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je crois que n'ai plus le choix._

- La vérité Lia, c'est que je ne veux pas être avec toi.

Son air passe du mécontentement à l'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ma place n'est pas ici. J'ai une famille et des amis qui m'attendent. J'ai un métier que je dois finir d'apprendre. J'ai mon avenir à construire. Ici, je ne suis rien de plus que le chien de garde des autres. Celui auquel on ordonne de surveiller untel ou d'attaquer untel autre. Et le plus fort là-dedans, c'est que je ne peux pas dire non parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre ! Lia, tant que je reste ici, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie malgré toute la peine que j'ai à essayer d'en donner l'illusion. Je veux rentrer chez moi pour me construire au lieu de passer ma vie ici à détruire.

Elle me fixe d'un air interdit.

- Tu as ta famille, tes amis, ton monde que tu connais et dans lequel tu pourras évoluer et devenir quelqu'un que tu choisiras d'être, reprends-je d'un ton exalté. Mais moi, je ne serais jamais ce que je veux être ici. Lia, tu es une femme forte et gentille, mais tu appartiens à ce monde autant que j'appartiens au mien. C'est pour ça que je préfère couper les ponts maintenant qu'il n'y a rien de vraiment construit, pour ne pas avoir à casser quelque chose de vraiment douloureux plus tard.

Elle reste ébahie plusieurs secondes, puis des larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux. La pression se relâche sur mes poignets. Elle se laisse tomber sur les coudes, se retrouvant pratiquement couchée sur moi.

- Mais Faust, je t'aime, proteste-t-elle d'un ton éteint. Je ne t'aime pas comme un ami ou un frère, dit-elle en commençant à hoqueter, ses pleures augmentant à chaque mot. Je t'aime comme un homme, comme l'homme avec lequel je veux partager ma vie. Comme l'homme dont je veux avoir des enfants.

Ses sanglots se font plus forts et elle pose son front contre mon torse pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cette vision me crève le cœur et me noue la gorge.

- J'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdu définitivement, reprend-t-elle entre deux gémissements. Faust, reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

- Lia…

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'en prie, ne pars pas.

Ça me fait terriblement mal de la voir comme ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nous en étions arrivés et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, je comprends à quel point j'ai fait un beau gâchis.

- Lia, je ne vais pas partir tout de suite, rien ne nous empêche de rester amis, lui dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant.

- Mais je ne veux pas être ton amie ! Pleurniche-t-elle sur mon torse. Je ne te vois pas comme un ami Faust !

Je pousse un profond soupir de lassitude, puis tends la main pour lui appuyer sous le menton et lui faire relever la tête.

- Lia, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider tant que je serais là. Mais quand je serais parti…

- Non !

- Quand je serais parti, reprends-je d'un ton plus ferme en faisant d'immenses efforts pour cacher ma propre peine, au moins tu sauras que je serais encore vivant. Je ne serais pas définitivement mort.

Elle me regarde, mais je sens qu'elle ne me voit plus. Pas besoin d'anneau pour s'avoir que son cœur doit être en miettes. Elle ne résiste pas quand je me dégage, elle se contente juste de continuer à pleurer, sans plus de réactions que si elle était morte.

Je ramasse ma cape, la passe par-dessus mes épaules et sors, non sans avant lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Je m'éloigne ensuite dans le couloir, m'égarant un peu mais n'en ayant rien à faire. Quand je suis assez loin, je me laisse glisser contre un mur et laisse à mon tour couler mes larmes.

_J'ai mal. Bordel, j'ai vraiment mal. Lia… Bon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi toi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi toi ?_

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, mais ne parviens pas complètement à retenir mes gémissements de peine.

- Le cœur des femmes est une chose fragile, commente une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Galadriel. Mais on oublie facilement que celui des hommes l'est autant.

Je la voix du coin de l'œil qui me reste, elle se tient au bout du couloir, un chandelier allumé à la main, l'air compatissante.

- Allez vous faire foutre, lui réponds-je entre deux sanglots, d'une voix plaintive. Allez vous faire foutre…

Elle hausse les épaules, secoue la tête en fermant les yeux et s'en vas sans un mot.

Je continue à pleurer, au milieu de ce couloir vide. Anéanti par cet ennemi invisible mais implacable, celui qui frappe toujours par derrière et au moment où ça fera le plus mal. J'ai tellement simulé l'amour avec ma sœur que j'avais fini par ne plus pouvoir le reconnaître quand il s'est réellement montré. Et il a fallu que je choisisse une personne que je ne peux pas garder.

_Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_


	35. Chapter 35

**RETOUR EN CAMPAGNE**

J'ai finalement été retrouvé par des serviteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me raccompagner à ma chambre où j'y retrouve un Jim agité et furieux. Cependant, celui-ci se calme vite me en voyant et disparais pour aller me chercher mon petit déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard, Elrond arrive à son tour, voir comment je vais. Il constate sans doute que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette mais ne me pose pas de questions. Cependant, il aborde un sujet différent.

- Vous allez bien mieux Faust, je pense que demain nous pourrons reprendre la route.

- Pardon ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Nous avons eu de bonnes nouvelles, L'Isengard a été défait.

Cette information me choque.

- Comment c'est possible ? M'exclame-je surpris. Le Rohan était dispersé, son roi possédé et le prince mort. Qui plus est, j'ai vus les armées d'uruks de Saroumane se diriger vers leur ultime bastion. Ne me dites pas que dans cet état ils ont vaincu plus de dix mille uruks ?

- Et pourtant, Ils ont été vaincu, m'apprends Elrond. Qui plus est, l'Isengard a été ruinée par les Ents.

Je jette un regard ahuri à Jim, qui me retourne un autre regard voulant probablement dire "je vous avais prévenu".

- Mais le problème n'est pas là, je dois me rendre à Edoras. Je dois aller rendre son arme à un roi et lui donner une autre armée. Et comme Vous êtes sous ma tutelle, vous allez m'accompagner. J'ai besoin d'une escorte, mais avec les orques de Dol Guldur aux portes de la Lórien, j'ai des remords à demander d'autres soldats pour m'accompagner.

- Et c'est à moi que vous pensez pour servir d'escorte ? Reprends-je d'un ton grinçant. Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue que je suis un trouillard fini ?

- Vous avez décidément une image bien pessimiste de vous-même, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Pourtant, ce que j'ai entendu de vous ne me donne pas à penser que vous ayez fait preuve de lâcheté autrement que dans vos propres propos.

Je le dévisage l'air assez surpris.

_C'est moi ou bien il vient de me faire un compliment ?_

- Quand vous êtes en face de votre mort, lui tourner le dos ne fait que lui faciliter la tâche, dis-je en bougonnant. Et je refuse qu'on me tue sans qu'il y ait une riposte, aussi pathétique soit-elle. Par contre je n'irais pas me faire tuer pour quelqu'un d'autre !

- Sauvegardez votre vie en tuant ce qui voudra se mettre en travers de notre chemin, je ne vous en demande pas plus. Je ne suis pas incapable de me défendre et les autres elfes qui voyageront avec nous non plus.

Je plisse les yeux d'exaspération.

_Connard… Il avait vu le coup venir. Et comme je suis sous sa protection, je n'ai probablement pas le droit de refuser de le suivre._

- Je n'ai plus d'arme, lui fais-je remarquer pris par une inspiration subite.

- Dame Galadrielle m'a ramené votre épée. Elle dit qu'elle ne représente pas de danger pour vous. Au contraire d'après elle, elle ne veut que votre sauvegarde à tout prix.

Cette fois, mon cœur fait un bond. C'est la première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

_Je vais retrouver Din'Ganar !_

Elrond esquisse un sourire en coin. Je réalise que je dois avoir l'air béat d'un coup et je me secoue pour reprendre une expression neutre.

- Je vois que vous n'avez plus d'arguments, commente Elrond en se relevant.

- Grumash ! M'exclame-je subitement en réalisant que j'ai failli l'oublier, ce qui fait brièvement sursauter Elrond. J'ai besoin de mon capitaine !

Le Doc me jette un regard courroucé.

- Ha oui, cet orque…

- Faites-le libérer et je vous suivrais sans rouspéter, propose-je alors saisis s'une inspiration.

- Je refuse de voyager avec un orque qui tentera de tous nous trancher la gorge à la première occasion, me coupe-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je ne l'emmènerais pas en voyage dans ce cas, reprends-je agacé. Mais laissez-moi au moins tenir ma promesse de le libérer.

- Pour qu'il aille se joindre aux orques qui assiègent déjà la Lórien ? S'énerve Elrond.

- Il veut rejoindre le Mordor, pas Dol Guldur, reprends-je plus calmement. Là-bas, il ne menacera pas les royaumes elfiques, juste les humains.

- Et vous pensez que c'est mieux ?

- Non, mais puisque vous refusez de le laisser se battre à vos côtés, que suis-je censé faire ? Vous laisser l'exécuter sans réagir ? J'ai versé mon sang avec lui sur le même champ de bataille, je ne crois pas que vous oublieriez un compagnon d'armes aussi facilement vous non plus.

Elrond me regarde d'un air courroucé, mais ne réplique pas. Je me demande si je n'ai pas touché un point sensible. Il se retourne et s'accoude à la fenêtre, probablement pour réfléchir à mon avis. Sa réflexion ne dure pas longtemps.

- Faust, vous exigez trop de moi. Je n'ai en aucun cas le pouvoir de demander ici la libération d'un orque, encore moins d'un capitaine comme vous l'avez souligné. Cette décision, seul Dame Galadriel ou Celeborn peuvent la prendre. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont de bonnes raison de vous obliger.

- Merde, dis-je tout bas.

- Voilà qui n'est pas très élégant Faust. Jurer ne vous mènera à rien.

- Peut-être mais ça calme, réponds-je un peu sèchement à Elrond.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire libérer maintenant. Mais pour le moment son sort n'est pas encore décidé, et il ne le sera probablement qu'une fois le vôtre fixé. Il peut donc être considéré comme en sécurité pour le moment. La prison n'a jamais tué personne et, s'il se tient tranquille, il sera toujours là quand nous reviendrons.

- Faut-il encore qu'il se tienne tranquille, Dis-je en appuyant le ton.

Mais après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, ou alors celui de tenter de le faire évader avec les risques inhérents. J'y renonce rapidement, je ne me sens pas du tout d'attaque pour organiser une évasion à un jour de mon départ.

- Il me faudra de nouveau habits, vous avez jeté les anciens et j'ai perdu mes affaires de rechange.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les tailleurs passeront en soirée pour faire des essayages. Je leur ai recommandé des couleurs sombres, comme vous les aimez tant.

- Précisez-leur qu'il faut que ce soit mat, je déteste refléter la lumière du soleil, dis-je sans conviction. Et merci.

- Considérez que je rends service à Nirianteh. S'il n'y avait eu l'attachement qu'elle a manifesté pour vous, je ne serais peut-être pas intervenu lors de votre audience. Mais elle m'a tellement parlé de vous après votre départ que quand j'ai appris votre supposée mort, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait finir le cœur en miettes. Alors si vous voulez me remercier, revenez vivant à Imladris pour la rassurer.

- Okay, réponds-je en sentant une boule se former dans mon ventre au souvenir de ma pseudo-mère.

_Bordel, même à des kilomètres de là elle continue de me faire surveiller. Je vais être obligé de l'emmener avec moi en partant si ça continue comme ça._

Le reste de la journée se passe très vite, pour la simple raison que n'ayant pas franchement dormi cette nuit je me rattrape en faisant un somme. Jim me réveille en milieu d'après-midi quand les tailleurs, qui se révèlent d'ailleurs être des tailleuses, viennent me faire essayer des nouveaux habits. Elles radotent un bon moment entre elles en elfique et Jim semble prendre un malin plaisir à sourire de toute ses dents sans m'avouer ce qu'elles peuvent bien se raconter, ce qui me met passablement de mauvaise humeur. Elles ont prévu des couleurs grises pour les habits et je suis saisi d'une vague de surprise quand je sens la finesse du tissu qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'étoffe de lin grossière dont étaient fait mes vêtements en Isengard.

Je me retrouve équipé de pieds en cape avant le début de la soirée et le retour de Din'Ganar me fait le plus grand bien. Mais malgré tout, je suis hanté par l'image de Lia. Elle avait l'air tellement triste. Tellement désespérée.

Je ne vais pas plus avant dans mes réflexions que mon pote le capitaine "nez-cassé" se pointe chez moi secondé de deux gardes alors que Jim est sorti. Je le regarde venir un peu surpris. Celui-ci affiche un sourire mauvais.

- Faucht, nous chommes à la recherche de dame Eliandrën. Chauriez-fous par hajard où elle che trouve ?

- Nan, réponds-je d'un ton acide. Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'est moi que vous venez emmerder avec une question pareille.

Celui-ci me retourne un sourire victorieux, je commence à penser que j'ai peut-être fait une gaffe sans m'en rendre compte.

- Peut-être parche qu'on fous a aperchus à cha porte hier choir… À des cheures indues, conclut-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mais je réalise vite que ce n'est pas de peur, mais de colère. Cet elfe me tape sur le système plus que je ne saurais le décrire. Avant d'avoir pu me retenir, j'ai bondi sur mes pieds et l'ai saisi par le col de sa cape.

- La mâchoire ça t'a pas suffi, c'est ça ? M'exclame-je d'un ton haineux. Tu es venu pour que je m'occupe du reste ?

Une douleur sourde tente de me rappeler que je suis blessé, mais je n'ai pas de mal à l'ignorer. Par contre je sens les bras des gardes s'enrouler autour des miens et me tirer en arrière avec une force que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée. Je m'accroche au col de cet espèce d'enfoiré dans l'espoir de l'emporter avec moi, mais il se dégage assez facilement.

- Que de violenche humain, comment-il d'un ton suffisant mais satisfait. Che crain de defoir le chignaler à moncheigneur.

- Faust ?

Elrond s'encadre dans la porte, l'air assez mécontent. Le capitaine se tourne dans sa direction et je remarque qu'il semble un peu moins suffisant.

- Cheigneur Elrond, chet humain ch'en est pris à moi alors que che ne faijais que lui pojer des quechtions.

- Bien sûr ! Dis-je en laissant exploser ma rage. Et moi j'appelle ça proférer des menaces, pas poser des questions !

Je me débats entre les bras des gardes mais ils me maintiennent fermement en place. Si j'avais eu la bonne idée de saisir Din'Ganar, son aide m'aurait permis de leur apprendre à voler, mais elle traine dans son fourreau contre un des montants de mon lit. Je sens son esprit se tendre dans ma direction, mais je ne peux pas la laisser m'envahir sans l'avoir en main.

- Du calme Faust ! Me réclame Elrond en tournant son regard vers moi.

Puis il le tourne vers le capitaine et le fixe intensément avant de déclarer :

- Les versions divergent capitaine, et je conçois que vous ne portiez pas cet homme dans votre cœur, mais il est sous ma tutelle.

- Il m'a chaiji au col et menaché de me frapper ! S'offusque le capitaine.

- Je connais bien Faust, et en temps normal il est bien trop lâche pour faire ce dont vous l'accusez. Je pense plutôt que vous avez dû le pousser à bout pour cela. Je l'ai entendu vous apostropher depuis le bout du couloir.

Le capitaine serre les poings.

- Chet humain est danchereux ! Cha plache est aux joubliettes !

- Il part demain avec moi, le reprends Elrond d'un ton glacial. D'ici là, vous pouvez poster un garde devant sa porte mais je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble.

Sur ce, il désigne la porte et le capitaine sort en jurant tout bas. D'un geste, il rappelle ses gardes qui me relâchent comme si je ne valais pas mieux qu'un sac de patates et désigne l'un d'eux qui s'installe à côté de ma porte d'entrée.

_Et n'y revient plus connard ! Ou alors la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas d'ultimatum !_

Tout à ma colère, je n'ai pas vu Elrond s'approcher de moi. Par contre sa gifle me ramène à la réalité de façon aussi brutale qu'inattendue. Je tourne bêtement la tête vers lui sans comprendre.

- Êtes-vous réellement à ce point stupide ou cherchez-vous vraiment à vous faire tuer ? S'exclame Elrond d'un air agacé. Ce genre d'écart pourrait vous ramener tout droit devant le conseil et vous faire condamner cette fois !

- Mais c'est lui qui… commence-je à dire pour me défendre.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tempête Elrond. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je m'échine à sauver votre peau alors que vous semblez si pressé de la perdre ! Votre comportement est celui d'un enfant, non pas d'un homme de votre âge ! Alors tenez-vous tranquille et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Je ferme la bouche et serre la mâchoire de mécontentement, mais ne dis plus rien.

- Nous partons demain à l'aube ! Me rappelle Elrond d'un ton à peine moins cinglant. Tenez vos nerfs d'ici là !

Et il sort de ma chambre en claquant fermement la porte derrière lui.

_Nom de Dieu, je vais haïr voyager avec cet elfe !_

J'ouvre et je referme mes poings, cherchant des yeux quelque chose sur lequel passer ma rage. Je fini par abandonner car rien ne m'appartient en-dehors de mon armure et de Din'Ganar et je n'ai envie de me démolir les mains ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre.

Jim me retrouve encore passablement énervé et ne dis rien pendant le repas. Je ne cherche pas non plus à savoir ce qu'il bricole du reste de la soirée, bien qu'il n'y ait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il prépare nos affaires.

Le lendemain, je suis appelé assez tôt en-dehors des bâtiments où je me rends avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Jim m'a aidé à me harnacher et je ne retrouve pas le poids de mon armure avec beaucoup de plaisir. Une petite troupe d'elfes en capes bleu-gris se trouvent en bas et un certain nombre me dévisagent comme si j'étais un animal sauvage dont il faut se méfier. J'accroche mon voile pour les priver du plaisir de me dévisager aussi ostensiblement. Jim trouve les chevaux qui nous sont destinés et nous les amène. Puis il commence à les charger, tâche à laquelle je n'ai pas envie de l'aider, trop occupé que je suis à bouder dans mon coin en foudroyant du regard tous ceux qui ont le malheur de tourner la tête dans ma direction.

Elrond nous rejoins peu après, en grande discussion avec le couple de dirigeants locaux. La sorcière hausse un sourcil surpris dans ma direction et je lui réponds d'un regard agacé.

J'en ai déjà soupé des elfes et de leur air de supériorité éternel. Et nous ne sommes pas encore partis.

Le trio discute encore quelques minutes avant que tout le monde se serre la main, puis Elrond monte en selle et fronce les sourcils en constatant que je n'y suis toujours pas.

Je grogne et tente de monter à cheval. Je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois à cause du poids de mon armure. Tout du long, je grogne de frustration et fini par jurer comme un routier avant de finir par réussir à me hisser en selle. Immédiatement, je regrette ma Warg. Elle avait un déhanché d'épaule dérangeant, mais elle était plus basse au garrot et avait un poitrail plus large sous la selle. J'avais moins l'impression d'être assis sur un rondin que maintenant.

Notre troupe se met en route à un rythme léger et nous traversons les brumes matinales qui remontent depuis le lit de la rivière au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis un peu surpris quand nous croisons un poney avec Trolf dessus. Celui-ci nous emboîte le pas comme si de rien n'était et je devine qu'il a plus ou moins décidé de s'inviter au voyage.

- Alors gamin ? Me dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. Content de repartir ?

- J'hésite encore, réponds-je dans un grognement. Je laisse un emmerdeur patenté derrière moi, mais j'en suis un autre qui est au moins aussi doué dans ce domaine.

- Je vois, commente le nain. Bah ! On trouvera bien de quoi t'occuper l'esprit pendant le trajet.

Sur ce, il sort sa tabatière et commence à bourrer sa pipe. Bientôt, la brume n'est plus la seule chose qui me bouche la vue et Trolf entonne une sorte de chant de route auquel je ne comprends rien. Je me laisse simplement porter par les basses qui sortent du large torse du nain et commence à me laisser aller à mes réflexions.

La première se porte vers Lia et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait l'autre andouille pour finir ?_

Je réalise qu'il m'a tellement énervé à me baver dans les oreilles comme ça que j'en ai oublié la raison première de sa visite. Mais aussi vite que me vient cette pensée, je m'énerve contre elle. Après tout, s'il l'avait trouvée, il ne serait pas venu me chier dans les bottes.

_Et puis merde ! Qu'elle aille au diable ! Je suis désolé de lui avoir brisé le cœur, mais putain, Dieu sait que je n'ai pas voulu ça. Moi aussi ça m'a fait bien chier d'être tombé amoureux merde !_

Je rumine encore le reste de la journée et ne me rends même pas compte quand nous quittons les bois pour nous engager sur les plaines.

Les jours passent lentement pendant notre trajet. Nous sommes une petite dizaine, Elrond, Trolf, Jim et moi compris. Les autres elfes ne m'adressent pas la parole et je m'en porte tout aussi bien. Tous les midis nous faisons un arrêt où nous mangeons des provisions froides et le soir nous montons le camp souvent quelques heures avant la nuit. Je vois défiler des paysage qui se ressemblent tous. Une chaine de montagnes sans fin au sud et partout autour, des plaines recouvertes d'herbe et de buissons bas. Parfois une touffe de noisetier vient briser la monotonie du paysage, mais je n'y attache aucune importance.

Elrond insiste dès le premier soir pour que je m'entraîne avec Trolf afin de me réhabituer à me battre avec un œil en moins. C'est ainsi que je découvre que c'est vraiment la merde d'avoir qu'un seul œil. Notion de profondeur : Nada ! Et un côté de mon champ de vision qui laisse de grosse ouvertures parce que je ne vois plus ce qu'il s'y passe.

C'est tout con, les premiers jours, dès que Trolf roule ou s'esquive sur mon côté droit, je le perds totalement et me fait plusieurs fois surprendre de cette façon. J'écope ainsi d'une certaine quantité de bleus à l'arrière des mollets car le Nain se sert sans arrêts du manche de son marteau pour faucher mes jambes et me faire tomber. J'ai beau savoir que la simple logique veut qu'attaquer un adversaire plus grand que sois est plus simple une fois qu'on l'a fait tomber que d'essayer de le choper à bout de bras, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie de me faire foutre à terre une dizaine de fois par soir. En plus Trolf est d'une rapidité déconcertante pour sa carrure et son marteau semble ne pas l'encombrer le moins du monde malgré que le manche fasse presque les deux tiers de sa taille.

Jim aussi s'essaye à l'épée sous le regard inquisiteur d'Elrond, mais je me demande souvent s'il ne cherche pas plutôt à lui apprendre à danser.

Jim est ridicule quand il s'entraine dans le vide, mais je me garde bien de le lui faire remarquer. Après tout, il fait ma lessive et ma vaisselle en plus de ranger mes affaires tous les matins et de les déballer tous les soirs. Mais ses petits bonds et ses mouvements me font plus penser à une sorte d'apprenti mime ou de futur acrobate qu'à un futur guerrier.

_Et c'est moi qui pense ça. J'aurais dû être automaticien et me voilà mercenaire._

Mes blessures guérissent lentement, mais pour éviter de dégoûter Jim, je porte un bandeau sur mon orbite vide plutôt que de la laisser visible comme j'avais pensé le faire.

Nous chevauchons à un train facile à tenir pour nos montures et, visiblement, Elrond ne semble pas très pressé. Ce qui me donne largement le temps de m'emmerder dès le troisième jour après le départ. Et quand je m'emmerde, je broie du noir. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps entre Trolf et Jim, mais j'en viens à apprécier beaucoup plus le nain que les elfes. Ceux-ci sont tellement collet monté que je m'étonne que leur espèce ne se soit pas éteinte à force de bienséance. Au moins pour les nains, un chat est un chat et s'il faut le gueuler bien fort, ça ne les dérange pas plus que ça.

J'aurais presque cru que je retomberais dans mon ancien travers de fumeur pendant le trajet, mais finalement, je tombe au piège de l'alcool. La fumée ne m'a jamais permis de me changer les idées, tandis qu'avec un verre dans le nez, j'en viens à trouver les elfes drôles quand ils ne le sont pas. C'est pourquoi, entre Trolf et moi, nous commençons à faire un sort aux outres de vin que notre troupe a emporté. Je ne suis définitivement pas un amateur de vin, qu'il soit grand cru ou autre, la seule chose qui m'y intéresse c'est son taux d'alcool supérieur à la bière. Et comme de toute façon, nous n'avons pas emporté de bière, ben je me venge sur ce que je trouve.

Trolf "m'apprends à boire", quoique pour moi c'est surtout une excuse pour se biturer la tronche en meilleur compagnie qu'avec Elrond et ses regards de reproche. Au début, je ne voulais boire un petit verre que pour me changer les idées. Mais, chemin faisant, je me mets à boire de plus en plus et je finis par me prendre une cuite pendant le sixième ou le septième soir du voyage. Si bien que le lendemain, le voyage en cheval est une torture et j'en éprouve une haine féroce envers tout ce qui n'a pas le bon sens de garder le silence. Je finis par abdiquer et prendre la tisane que me propose Trolf pour faire passer ma gueule de bois. Ça la calme un peu, mais ne m'empêche pas de reprendre un verre le soir même. Si bien qu'Elrond finit par décider de venir me voir.

- Faust, puis-je vous parler ?

- Visiblement, vous n'avez pas attendu ma permission pour commencer, lui réponds-je avec un sourire ironique. Mais faites-donc puisque ça a tant l'air de vous démanger, monseigneur.

Je laisse trainer un accent de dérision sur le dernier mot, histoire de lui faire comprendre à quel point son titre m'inspire peu de choses ce soir.

Elrond s'assied en face de moi et Trolf semble trouver que c'est le bon moment pour aller chercher une brindille pour allumer sa pipe. Je le regarde se lever et partir avec un soupçon de ressentiment. Il aurait quand même pu rester, le grand méchant elfe n'a pas demandé qu'on nous laisse seul aux dernières nouvelles.

- Faust, que vous arrive-t-il ? Me demande Elrond tout à trac.

Je hausse les épaules en contemplant le fond de ma coupe. Un reste de vin scintille de paillettes d'or jetée par le feu au milieu de la nuit.

- Sais pas, il m'arrive pas grand-chose ces dernier temps.

- Quand vous étiez à Imladris, vous n'étiez pas porté sur la boisson. D'après votre page, en Isengard non plus. Et vous ne l'étiez pas plus en Lórien. Donc je m'inquiète un peu de vous voir soudain boire tant et plus.

- C'est gentil de vous en soucier, mais je cherche juste à faire passer l'ennui du voyage, dis-je en agitant la main comme si je voulais chasser une mouche incommodante.

- Faust je ne vous crois pas.

- Libre à vous, dis-je d'un ton cynique.

- Vous buvez trop, et vous avez commencé récemment. Ce n'est probablement pas à cause de l'orque que vous avez laissé derrière vous, j'en déduis que ça vient d'ailleurs.

_Merde, avec tout ce boxon, j'en avais presque oublié Grumash. Quel con, je l'ai même pas prévenu que je partais !_

Le remord s'abat sur moi comme la vérole sur le bas-clergé. Et mon début de coup dans le nez n'aide pas.

- Donnez-moi cette coupe Faust, continue Elrond en tendant la main dans ma direction.

Je retire la coupe de la trajectoire de sa main.

- Bien essayé Doc, dis-je dans un grognement sarcastique. Mais je crois bien que j'en ai plus besoin que vous.

Elrond pousse un soupir de lassitude.

- Vous m'êtes de plus en plus insupportable, commente l'elfe d'un ton fatigué. Et à chaque fois que je pense que vous avez atteint la limite, vous vous évertuez à me prouver que j'avais tords. Au nom de Valars, Faust, avez-vous juré de me faire perdre la tête ?

La tirade me frappe plus durement que je ne m'y attendais. S'il avait hurlé, je pense que je l'aurais mieux encaissé, mais je sens toute l'usure de sa patience dans sa voix. Il continue sur le ton d'une personne à bout de nerfs.

- Je ne connais personne d'aussi déraisonnable que vous. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous vous arrangez toujours pour laisser une traînée de de personnes excédées dans votre sillage et vous laissez toujours aux autres le soin de payer les pots cassés à votre place. Votre mentalité est celle d'un enfant qui pique une crise quand on ne se plie pas à ses quatre volontés et qui après rejette le blâme sur son entourage. Avez-vous seulement une fois dans votre vie eu à vous débrouiller seul ?

Je ne réponds pas, mais je gronde comme un animal acculé. Je déteste ce que j'entends. Je le déteste d'autant plus que je sais que c'est vrai. Et Elrond de continuer son monologue.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes très doués pour jouer les victimes Faust, mais avec moi ça ne prend pas ! Alors tant que vous serez sous ma responsabilité, je veux que vous filiez doux et que vous vous pliez à mes consignes, sans quoi je ne répondrais plus de vous !

J'éclate ! Déjà qu'on me traîne d'un bout à l'autre du continent contre ma volonté, qu'on me manipule et qu'en plus j'ai une potentielle sentence de mort en suspens au-dessus de ma tête, c'est l'éternel mécontent qui vient me faire la morale sur mon caractère ! Celle-là elle est trop forte pour moi !

Je jette la coupe au sol et il sursaute face à mon geste.

- Cette fois j'en ai ma claque ! Tonne-je de toute la puissance de ma voix. Tout le monde s'acharne à gouverner ma vie et après viens se plaindre que j'y mets de la mauvaise volonté ! J'en ai marre ! Vous entendez ? MARRE !

Je me lève en titubant et quitte le camp furax. J'entends vaguement Jim qui m'appelle, mais la voix froide d'Elrond l'interrompt. La tête embrumée par l'alcool et le corps dopé par l'adrénaline que ma colère a sécrété, je m'enfonce dans la nuit sans vraiment regarder où je vais.

Je rumine un bon moment en marchant, mais ne parvient pas vraiment à me départir de ma colère. Le paysage défile sous mon œil, masse grise sous la lumière grise de la lune entrecoupée d'ombres insondables et de vagues taches plus claires signalant des rochers.

Finalement, c'est le poids de mon armure conjugué à ma fatigue qui me fait me stopper. Je me retourne en me demandant vaguement combien de chemin j'ai parcouru. Je ne vois plus le feu du camp, ce qui ne veut rien dire. Il y'a tellement de creux et de bosse dans cette plaine maudite que deux armées pourraient camper à deux cent mètres l'une de l'autre sans se remarquer.

_Bien ma veine, j'ai oublié ma couverture._

Au moins il me reste ma cape, et puis je ne veux vraiment pas revenir au camp maintenant. Je m'allonge à l'endroit où je me suis arrêté, retire mon casque pour mettre mon capuchon et serre ma cape contre moi après m'y être roulé en boule. Je trouve une position pas trop inconfortable et essaie de m'endormir. Mais c'est peine perdue, je passe encore plusieurs heures à me retourner et à pester intérieurement contre le Doc.

Au fond de moi, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, le fait de me dire que je suis une sorte d'assisté et ce depuis toujours ou le fait qu'on me le balance à la tronche. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été seul et entre Nirianteh, Lia, Trolf, et Jim, j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi. Même chez moi, je vis toujours chez mes parents et il faut qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison pour que je daigne me traîner aux fourneaux pour envisager de me faire à manger pour ne pas crever de faim.

_Fait chier ! Je sais que je suis un emmerdeur, mais depuis que je suis ici, il m'arrive que des merdes ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais serrer le poing dans la poche et sourire comme un hypocrite ? Tout ne va pas bien ! Je suis si loin de chez moi que je me demande s'il me reste un espoir de rentrer un jour. Les personnes que je connais me détestent ou ont eu le cœur brisé à cause de moi et les seuls qui m'apprécient un peu c'est un gamin souffrant d'un putain de syndrome de Stockholm, un orque qui ne voit que la personne que j'étais sans mémoire et un nain ivrogne. Bordel de Dieu, elle est pas belle la vie ?_

Je commence à pleurer. Ha ! Je dois être beau à chialer comme une gonzesse tout seul dans mon coin. Je me fais pitié, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Au fond, je commence à penser que c'est bien fait ce qui m'arrive. Avec un peu de chance, un Warg me reniflera cette nuit et je n'irais plus emmerder personne. Ou bien je chopperais une bronchite à cause du froid et je crèverais d'ici quelques jours en crachant mes poumons et bon débarras ! Faust aura fini de pourrir la Terre du Milieu avec sa grande gueule et sa manie de vivre au crochet des autres ! Que le diable l'emporte ! Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il vienne se la couler douce au paradis, ce serait trop facile !

Quand j'ouvre l'œil, c'est pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas réalisé m'être endormi. Je me sens un peu vaseux et toujours fatigué. Le soleil n'est pas très haut et se cache derrière quelques nuages, mais comme les jours tendent à s'allonger, je pense que l'heure du départ au camp doit déjà avoir été sonnée. Le tout reste encore de savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu.

La question à mille balles c'est : moi, qu'est-ce que je prévois ?

_Est-ce que je retourne sur mes pas et je vais présenter des excuses ?_

Le moi d'avant l'aurais fait sans hésiter, si je reste livré à moi-même ici, je peux parier que je ne ferais pas long feu. Le moi sans mémoire aurais refusé tout net, question de principe, quand on fait son lit, on se couche. Le moi d'aujourd'hui ne sais plus du tout où il en est.

Je suis assis dans l'herbe, fatigué, pas très propre, sans eau ni nourriture, même pas certain de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin et pas sûr du tout d'avoir envie de retourner d'où je viens.

J'ai découvert que mon égo, que je pensais avoir détruit étant petit, était en fait toujours là et qu'il vient de se faire démolir à coup de poings par les paroles de l'une des rares personnes qui se souciait un peu de moi. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas très résistant physiquement, mais je n'aurais pas cru que j'étais aussi fragile mentalement. Ma séparation douloureuse d'avec Lia n'a pas dû aider en plus.

_Quelle ironie, j'étais une espèce de monstre insensible quand j'avais un corps de fillette, et maintenant que je me tape enfin quelques muscles dignes de ce nom, je me fais réduire le cœur et ma fierté en miettes. Headshot et combo-kill les gars._

Je me lève pour jeter un œil aux alentours. Quelle que soit la situation, je ne peux pas rester au milieu de nulle part, je ne suis pas capable de survivre en broutant, il me faut soit retrouver le camp ou bien au minimum trouver de l'eau.

Je trouve un point de repère, un gros rocher plus pâle qui dépasse de l'herbe, et je commence à rayonner autour à la recherche de ma propre piste. Mais le pistage n'est pas mon fort et toutes les herbes du coin se ressemblent. Ma recherche reste infructueuse malgré toute la minutie que j'y mets.

_Plaine de merde 1 – Faust 0._

Un grondement retenti au loin et je constate que, pour compléter le tableau, le ciel s'est assombris. Le vent se lève en charriant une odeur d'humidité qui me fait comprendre que je vais avoir droit à de la flotte plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

_Chouette… Météo 1 – Faust 0. D'autant plus que la pluie va effacer mes traces._

Je pousse un gémissement consterné, seul sur la plaine. Ce n'est décidément pas mon jour.

_Bon, rester ici me rendra plus facile à retrouver, en espérant qu'on envoie quelqu'un me chercher, ce qui n'est pas très sûr après mon cirque d'hier soir. Sinon, il faut que je trouve de l'eau._

Les premières gouttes commencent à tomber autour de moi.

_Trop aimable, enfoiré. Sauf que je risque peu de réussir à boire une quantité suffisante en reversant la tête et en restant la bouche grande ouverte. Me faudrait un récipient…_

En regardant un peu autour de moi pour voir si quelque chose pourrait faire l'affaire, je pose la main sur mon casque. Je m'interromps pour y penser. Puis le retire et passe le capuchon de ma cape. En le renversant j'obtiens un récipient tout à fait potable. Je retire juste la couche de laine du fond mais ne peut rien faire pour les liens de cuir et le masque qui y sont rivé.

_Bon, pour le moment le problème de la flotte est temporairement réglé._

Je doute fortement qu'il se mette à pleuvoir de la bouffe aussi. Et pour ça, les seules fois où j'ai chassé, c'était avec mon grand-père et ce n'était pas moi qui tenais le fusil. De toute façon, je suis bien incapable de trouver la moindre piste de gibier.

_Quand tu ne peux pas poursuivre ta cible, trouve où elle va et tends-lui un piège._

Et où finissent fatalement par aller des éventuelles proies ? Boire ! Donc point d'eau. Retour au point de départ : trouver de la flotte, si possible une rivière, un lac ou une mare.

_Bon, on se rend mieux compte du terrain en altitude._

Je fais un tour d'horizon pour essayer de trouver la colline la plus haute du coin. Chose plus difficile qu'on pourrait le croire parce que tout ici semble sur deux niveaux : le niveau "creux" et le niveau "bosses".

En désespoir de cause, je monte sur la plus proche et recommence à chercher. Une fois en haut, je finis par me rendre compte qu'au moins trois autres bosses sont plus hautes que la mienne. J'en choisis celle qui se rapproche le plus du sud et des montagnes et m'y rends en quelques minutes. Le sol commence à devenir boueux et les solerets qui protègent mes bottes me gênent un peu pour marcher.

Arrivé au sommet, je repère encore une éminence plus haute que les autres. Et si les montagnes sont au sud, ça signifie qu'elle est à l'Est de ma position. Je redescends donc de ma butte pour aller grimper la seule vraie colline du coin.

Je m'empêtre à nouveau de plus en plus dans la boue et la pluie s'est progressivement transformée d'une petite bruine en trombes d'eau. Ma cape commence à laisser passer l'humidité et je sens déjà mes habits s'humidifier sous mon armure.

_Finalement la pneumonie pourrait bien venir._

Une fois en haut de ma colline, j'en remarque encore une autre plus haute plus loin à l'Est ! À croire que les éléments ont décidé définitivement de se foutre de ma gueule !

_Allez vous faire foutre !_

Je cherche rageusement une trace ou une activité liquide autre que les flaques créées par la pluie. J'en profite pour vérifier que je ne vois pas un groupe de cavaliers elfes avec un nain au passage. Mais je ne trouve rien.

_Il doit être plié en deux de rire là-haut._

J'éternue, ce qui me fait jurer à haute voix. Ça ne m'aide pas, mais ça meuble le silence et ça calme mes nerfs. Je prends un peu d'eau dans mon casque. Sans surprise, elle a le goût un peu rance du cuir et du métal de mon casque, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je dois avoir l'air d'un fou à me promener emmitouflé sous ma cape en tenant mon casque à l'envers à côté de moi.

_Mieux vaut fou que mort._

Je n'en ai aucune envie, mais je décide d'aller jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre éminence, légèrement plus au Sud-Est.

Cette fois, la marche me prends un bon moment et je constate avec autant d'amertume que d'agacement que je n'ai plus vraiment affaire à une autre petite colline, mais bien à une grosse. Et à une très grosse même. Je mets, de mon avis, une bonne heure à l'atteindre sous la pluie avec en prime le vent qui se lève. On aurait un avis de tempête que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. La grimper se révèle encore plus malaisé que je le pensais et je dois faire plusieurs fois demi-tour pour trouver un chemin moins raide, et surtout moins boueux.

Du haut de ma nouvelle conquête, j'estime qu'il doit être environ midi. Mais comme le soleil ne se montre pas et qu'il tombe des hallebardes selon un angle se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'horizontale, j'abandonne vite l'idée d'estimer le temps écoulé. Je suis déjà trempé par la flotte et j'en cherche une encore plus grande concentration. Si je croisais un passant, c'est sûr que je me ferais interner. Enfin… S'ils avaient des sanatoriums ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Soudain, joie ! Bonheur ineffable ! Je repère une rivière qui descend paresseusement dans un lit trois fois plus gros que nécessaire. Heureusement qu'elle forme une petit chute, sinon je l'aurais probablement prise pour un lit de rivière asséché. En la suivant du regard, je suis confirmé dans mon impression que ce n'est pas juste un cours d'eau créé par l'orage, elle se jette dans un petit lac que je devine à l'horizon. Et vu la taille de la mare, je suis prêt à parier mes bottes qu'il n'a pas pu pleuvoir assez pour recouvrir une telle surface, serai-t-elle profonde de seulement vingt centimètres.

_Bon, j'ai ma flotte. Ce serait intéressant de trouver un coin au sec maintenant._

Mon ventre commence à grogner de protestation.

_Il est midi. Plus de doutes là-dessus._

J'entreprends de descendre de ma colline. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, après les jurons d'usage, je tente de continuer la descente en position debout plutôt qu'assise comme j'ai débuté ma descente. Le grand avantage de l'armure, c'est que je ne me suis pas détruit le pantalon en glissant. Le gros désavantage de l'armure, c'est que quand vous tombez sur le cul, ça glisse mieux et votre coxis encaisse plus rudement les chocs. Heureusement, je n'ai pas perdu mon casque dans l'affaire, mais j'ai perdu mon eau si durement récoltée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la pluie s'intensifie pour mon consoler.

Je montre un doigt au ciel. Après tout, il faut bien le remercier de ses largesses. Et le choix du majeur, c'est uniquement parce que c'est le doigt le plus long de la main et qu'il se voit de plus loin.

Je raccroche la lanière de mon casque à ma ceinture et reprends la descente. Je dois néanmoins consentir à un compromis avec la pente un poil raide de la descente. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce que l'on reproche à la marche à quatre pattes. La plupart des animaux y recourent et l'humain aussi avant d'apprendre à ne s'en servir que de deux. Ce qui est ridicule quand on y repense. On est tellement plus stable à quatre pattes. Moins rapide, ça ne je ne peux pas le nier et la boue ça vous pourri le cuir des gants. Je m'inquiète un peu moins pour mes grèves, l'acier ça ne crains pas trop la terre. Juste la rouille, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

À la fin de la colline, je me redresse. Après tout, il ne faut pas trop abuser des bonnes choses. Le ciel salue d'ailleurs l'acte d'un coup de tonnerre et je salue mon public d'un geste ironique de la main.

_Merci, je suis heureux que vous ayez apprécié la prestation. N'oubliez pas l'artiste et en espérant vous revoir bientôt._

Malheureusement, il semble que la représentation sous orage tonnant soit censée se poursuivre. Je poursuivrais bien le metteur en scène pour abus de pouvoir sur la vedette du show, mais je crains bien d'avoir égaré l'adresse du bureau des réclamations.

Je suis désormais trempé de la tête aux pieds et j'ai de l'eau plein mes bottes. La température étant encore fraîche, je commence à souffrir du froid. Mes doigts et mes pieds sont gelés, sans parler que j'ai le cul congelé après ma tentative de départ en dérapage peu contrôlé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre en Terre du Milieu. Je ferais une petite lettre au guide du routard pour leur recommander l'endroit._

Suivre le cour d'eau se révèle beaucoup plus facile que la descente de la pente et j'avance d'un meilleur pas. Le sol est beaucoup plus pierreux, ce qui m'évite de patauger dans la boue jusqu'aux chevilles et j'atteins plus rapidement que je le pensais mon petit lac. Je n'ai pas rencontré d'abris en chemin et les berges ne recèlent rien qui puisse me servir comme tel.

Je commence à avoir sacrément froid, même si je sais que c'est surtout dû au fait que je sois trempé et qu'il vente, ça ne me rassure pas. Je sais que l'air est plus chaud que la pluie qui me tombe dessus, mais je ne vais pas me foutre à poil au milieu de nulle part sous prétexte que j'aurais moins froid. Ce qui n'est même pas sûr en plus.

Pour éviter de me refroidir trop, je décide de faire le tour du lac. Je constate qu'il est alimenté par un deuxième cours d'eau, qui lui doit être un ruisseau alimenté par la pluie à voir le maigre filet d'eau qu'il charrie. Par contre il n'y a qu'une seule petite rivière qui part du lac.

J'hésite un moment à la suivre. Après tout, l'homme est comme la plupart des animaux, il s'établit de préférence le long des cours d'eau. Et je viens de réaliser que mes projets de chasse au piège sont compromis par le manque d'outils à ma disposition et surtout le manque d'idée de comment m'y prendre.

_Autant bouger tant que j'en ai la force._

Je descends la rivière.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la petite rivière a été rejointe par au moins cinq affluents pour former une grosse rivière. J'imagine que si la rivière est si imposante, il y'a de fortes chances que quelqu'un se soit établis quelque part le long de sa berge. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais je pense que je dois approcher du milieu de l'après-midi.

Finalement, la rivière se jette en cascade du sommet d'un petit dénivelé de terrain et de là, j'aperçois enfin trois petites bicoques à toit de chaume qui se serrent les unes près des autres dans un replat de terrain, vers un endroit où la rivière s'élargit et devient facilement traversable à gué. Le tout me fait penser à une ferme et ses dépendances.

_Enfin ! Merci quand même là-haut._

J'accélère le pas et c'est moitié courant, moitié trébuchant que j'atteins les première baraques. Sauf qu'un détail me choque arrivé tout près.

Il est possible que personne ne m'ait vu approcher, ça ne m'étonnerais pas, mais plus j'approche de l'endroit, plus son calme me choque. Normalement, une ferme ça devrait être animé, on devrait au moins entendre les animaux, il n'est jamais possible de leur faire fermer leurs gueules à ces cons-là. Les bâtiments en face de moi sont au contraire silencieux comme des tombeaux. Pas un panache de fumée qui s'élève de la cheminée alors que je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il fait frisquet. Pas le moindre bruit, même pas le croassement d'un corbeau. J'accueillerais même le cri entêtant d'un crébain avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

_On dirait que c'est abandonné._

Pourtant la maison ne présente pas encore de signes de dégradation dû au temps, c'est donc récent. Je suis arrivé par un côté qui ne présente qu'un mur sans porte avec à peine une ou deux fenêtres sales. J'en déduis que les portes doivent s'ouvrir sur la cour intérieur de la ferme, car je suis maintenant convaincu que c'est est une. Je vois d'ici des outils typiques de cette profession, notamment une charrue à bras et en faisant le tour de la maison je croise un enclos à cochon et une structure qui doit être un poulailler.

Mais il n'y a rien. Pas un animal, pas même un putain de cadavre d'animal.

Je fini le tour de la maison et regrette aussitôt mes pensées. Moi qui voulait des cadavres, j'en trouve une douzaine, tous humains, de taille, d'âge et de sexe différents, mais tous dans un état encore peu avancé de décomposition et à des niveaux divers de démembrement.

Je me fige et frissonne de dégoût, mais bizarrement, alors que je suis persuadé que mon estomac devrait se soulever à cette vue, il n'en fait rien. Il me rappelle au contraire qu'il est toujours aussi vide.

_Bordel de merde ! Je suis au milieu d'un charnier et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que j'ai faim ! Je ne pourrais pas une fois dans ma vie avoir une réaction de dégoût normale et vomir un bon coup quand je tombe sur un truc pareil ?_

Le moi qui étais général chez Saroumane dois m'avoir un peu immunisé contre ça. J'ai de nombreux souvenirs où c'est moi qui les ais faits les cadavres. Je me rends compte que j'observe la scène d'un œil critique et je m'horrifie moi-même en constatant à quel point je constate froidement la débauche de violence inutile qui a eu lieu ici. Les hommes ont été tués plus ou moins vite et la plupart on eut leur tête plantée sur des piques. Les positions des cadavres féminins laissent, eux, peu de doutes sur ce à quoi on s'est occupées sur elles avant d'en finir. De même que leurs habits déchirés à des endroits "stratégiques".

_Je suis un monstre, je constate le gaspillage d'énergie pour faire souffrir plutôt que simplement tuer. Pitié ! Abattez-moi, sinon je ferais bientôt la morale aux pillards en leur donnant l'exemple !_

L'extermination n'a pas l'air de dater de très longtemps, mais il n'y a à mon avis plus personne. La preuve, les enclos à bestiaux sont vides. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que ces pauvres bougres ont eu affaire à des pillards. Des pillards aussi intéressés par le bétail, mais qui laissent tout un tas d'outils agricoles ayant une certaine valeur, ça ne court pas les rues. Je ne m'avance pas trop non plus à penser que c'est là l'œuvre des hommes sauvages du pays de Dun. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas très loin de leur couloir d'invasion d'origine si j'ai bonne mémoire.

_L'Isengard doit être environ à quinze jours de marche, en allant bon train. Un peu plus peut-être et les sauvages ont ravagé la région pendant un bon mois avant que le prince vienne entamer la chasse. Les corps me semblent un peu récents pour dater de plus d'un mois. Sûrement une bande séparée en train de retourner chez elle maintenant que Saroumane n'est plus en moyen de tenir ses promesses. Les bêtes sauvages n'en ont pas encore fait leur casse-croûte sur les victimes. Ça doit faire un jour ou deux qu'ils sont partis. Allez, trois pour être optimistes._

Je me rapproche du bâtiment principal. À la pâle lumière qui filtre à l'intérieur par les carreaux sales, je constate que tout est dévasté. Les meubles ont été renversés, certains fracassés, d'autres éventré et laissé en plan. Seule la grosse table en bois massif semble avoir été quelque peu épargnée ainsi qu'une grosse marmite en cuivre qui s'est effondrée dans le foyer de la cheminée. Visiblement, les architectes ne sont pas fans des pièces séparées et, en-dehors d'une sorte de plafond incomplet, il n'y a pas d'autres murs que ceux qui protègent de l'extérieur.

À ma grande surprise, la porte ne semble pas avoir souffert, sans doute que les pauvres personnes qui vivaient ici ont été surprises avant d'avoir eu le temps de se calfeutrer. Le sol de terre battue est tellement recouvert de débris que mes bottes craquent sur lui comme si je marchais sur un tapis de gravier.

_Mais bon, au moins je suis au sec._

L'endroit est étroit et là où se trouve le bout de plafond cela s'aggrave encore. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les pillards ont trainé leurs victimes à l'extérieur pour s'en occuper. Je me dirige vers le foyer et cherche au passage une réserve de bois ou quelque chose d'approchant. Je passe plusieurs fois dessus avant de me rendre compte que ce que je cherche se trouve juste à côté du foyer dans une sorte de niche en pierre. Je n'en ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie quand j'étais encore "chez moi" ce qui explique probablement pourquoi je ne reconnais pas tout de suite les briques noires de tourbe.

_Tu pourrais aussi arguer que tu es borgne tant que t'y es, y'a personne pour t'écouter Faust._

Sauf que je réalise vite que je n'ai plus l'habitude de trimballer un briquet partout depuis que j'ai été délesté de mon Zippo. J'ai bien vu différentes personnes frotter un morceau d'acier à un silex, mais je n'ai jamais allumé de feu de cette façon.

_Bon, ça doit pas être bien sorcier. Si une bande d'arriérés y arrivent, je dois pouvoir le faire aussi, nan ?_

À condition que le matériel soit encore présent sur place parce que je me vois mal tenter d'en trouver par moi-même de l'acier et du silex. Coup de bol, je fini par trouver un pot en terre cuite qui a roulé et s'est brisé sous la table. Il n'y a pas que le morceau d'acier et de silex, il y'a aussi une sorte de filasse très sèche à l'intérieur. Ce qui me permet de remarquer que je n'avais jamais pensé à avoir de l'amadou.

_Décidément, la modernité ça ne rends pas que des services…_

Je m'échine un bon quart d'heure avant de faire partie une petite flambée. Que j'étouffe sans m'en rendre compte parce que la tourbe ne brûle pas comme le bois. Rageant et pestant tous mes diables, je recommence avec plus de précautions et cette fois il me faut bien une bonne demi-heure pour faire partir correctement le feu. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en m'asseyant sur la table en face du foyer et en me laissant sécher à cette chaleur plus que bienvenue. J'hésite aussi à enlever mon armure pour sécher plus vite. Le rappel qu'il me faut toujours un temps monstre pour l'enfiler me décourage et je décide de me laisser sécher dedans. Après tout, je ne vois pas bien qui irait se plaindre de l'odeur vu ce qui traine dans la cour.

Mon estomac gronde pour me rappeler que mon dernier repas remonte à bientôt vingt-quatre heures. Je tourne un peu la tête pour voir s'il n'y a rien de comestible qui traine. Je ne nourris pas beaucoup d'espoir à ce sujet, les pillards semblent avoir correctement fait leur boulot et emporté tout ce qui se mange. Mais je décide de pousser un peu mes investigations par acquis de conscience.

L'obscurité tombe rapidement et la seule lueur du feu me rends difficile de faire la moindre recherche, j'abandonne vite l'idée de trouver quoi que ce soit de mangeable.

En relevant la tête, je surprends un mouvement dans la cour. Je m'immobilise aussitôt pour regarder un peu mieux. L'orage continue de battre son plein à l'extérieur et un éclair complaisant me permet de voir plusieurs silhouettes tenant des chevaux par la bride dans la cour.

_Serais-ce Elrond ?_

Une pensée plus sombre me vient en songeant que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être les pillards. Un autre éclair me permet au moins de confirmer que ce n'est pas le groupe d'elfes. Leurs capes sont trop grossières et le harnachement de leurs chevaux ne correspond pas du tout. Je peux voir par la vitre sale que deux d'entre eux se dirigent vers la porte du bâtiment où j'ai trouvé refuge. L'un exhibe une hache et un bouclier rond qui me donne enfin une première indication sur leur nationalité.

_Rohirrims ! Pas de doutes là-dessus, c'est tellement leur style la hache et le bouclier._

L'autre en arrière semble dégainer une paire de longues dagues, ou d'épée courtes, c'est impossible à dire.

_Bon, réfléchissons, je suis seul, encerclé et il n'y a qu'une porte de sortie à moins que je défonce une fenêtre pour en aménager une nouvelle._

Je hausse les épaules. Il n'y a rien de vraiment dangereux. Au contraire, je peux faire jouer la porte à mon avantage et la pluie me garantit qu'ils ne vont pas pouvoir bouter le feu à la bicoque pour m'en faire sortir. En plus, à leur manière de se déplacer et de dégainer des armes relativement inutiles pour des combats en espace confinés, je comprends que je n'ai pas affaire à des vétérans. La hache du premier à un trop grand manche, elle va se prendre dans tout ce qui traine et les deux épées courtes de l'autre ne vont pas lui être d'un grand secours contre mon armure de plate. Alors que moi avec mes deux poings blindés par mes gantelets, je peux faire bien plus de dégâts sans m'encombrer.

_L'avantage d'avoir appris avec des uruks, c'est qu'ensuite on sait vraiment ce que veut dire "tape aussi fort que t'es con"._

Je me dirige en catimini vers la porte et me colle derrière elle. Pour éviter que ces deux ahuris ne me privent de l'opportunité de m'en servir plus tard, je tire le loquet pour les laisser entrer. Au pire, je pourrais le remettre en place après. Enfin, mu par l'habitude, je remets mon voile en place.

Ils n'ont rien entendus et le premier pousse la porte délicatement, la faisant grincer horriblement. Je vois passer la tête de sa hache et j'entends ses bottes faire craquer les débris sur le sol. S'il me fallait encore une preuve que j'ai affaire à des débutants, ce type me l'apporte en entrant dans la salle sans même regarder derrière la porte, la laissant tout juste assez ouverte pour que son compagnon puisse tenter de le suivre.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il ferait si je lui en laissais l'occasion.

Dès que j'entends le crissement de la deuxième paire de bottes, je donne un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Un craquement retenti quand le panneau de bois se heurte à mon adversaire surpris.

Je m'élance vers le second qui ne se trouve encore qu'à trois pas de moi. Il se tourne avec une lenteur qui me fait pitié. Je suis sur lui avant qu'il se rende compte que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'armer un coup de hache. Je saisi son arme par le manche et profite de mon élan pour lui enfoncer mon genou dans l'abdomen. Il se plie en deux et lâche son arme sans plus de résistance.

_C'est une farce c'est ça ? Ils font semblants d'être aussi nuls, c'est pas possible autrement !_

Je me retourne pour voir où se trouve mon premier adversaire. Je finis tout juste mon mouvement qu'une flèche passe en sifflant et ripe sur le côté de mon casque, soulevant une gerbe d'étincelles.

_Peut-être pas si nuls que ça en fait !_

L'archer s'encadre dans la porte et cherche une autre flèche dans le carquois accroché à son dos.

_Pas aujourd'hui mon gars !_

Je saisi un tabouret qui traîne à mes pieds et le lance de toutes mes forces dans sa direction. Il tente de se baisser, mais trébuche sur son collègue qui tentait de se relever au même moment. Les deux finissent au sol en se débattant l'un avec l'autre pour tenter de se relever.

_Non mais je rêve ! Si on était dans un manga, on verrait la grosse goûte de la gêne me couler le long de la tempe._

L'archer réussit à prendre appuis sur un meuble bas. Je fais deux pas rapides pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui enfonce mon gantelet dans le nez. Un craquement sonore retenti juste avant les hurlements de son propriétaire et il retombe sur son compagnon. Je me retourne en vitesse pour voir où en est le mec à la hache, mais celui-ci est toujours en train de chercher son souffle.

_C'est trop facile._

Je saisi un mouvement dans le coin de mon champ de vision et me rejette en arrière plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. L'instant d'après, une autre hache traverse l'espace où se trouvait ma tête. Je me tourne pour faire face au dernier de la bande. Contrairement aux autres, je remarque tout de suite que c'est un véritable colosse. Entre ses mains, la hache d'armes qu'il tient doit être vraiment dangereuse. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la place de manier Din'Ganar.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'attaque comme un forcené, mais il se contente de me repousser sans attaquer, juste en marchant sur moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des humains de ce gabarit, il est même plus baraqué que certain des uruks que j'ai entraînés.

_Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je devrais être mort de trouille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'au contraire j'ai des fourmis dans les doigts et l'envie de sourire ?_

- Qui es-tu ? Me demande soudain le géant d'une voix...

_FÉMININE ?_

Je m'immobilise sous le coup de la surprise.

_Mais elle fait quoi ? Dans les deux mètres ! Avec une carrure de bûcheron par-dessus le marché !_

Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, elle a une allure bizarre au niveau du torse et des hanches. Enfin plutôt de la poitrine je devrais dire.

- Et toi, t'es quoi exactement ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de laisser tomber d'un ton surpris.

L'autre me montre les dents, visiblement il… _Elle,_ n'a pas apprécié ma sortie.

- Ça n'est pas assez évident, PEUT-ÊTRE ? Rugit-elle en balayant l'air horizontalement avec son arme.

Je l'esquive à la dernière seconde en reculant d'un pas et me retrouve soudain le dos collé au mur.

_Merde ! Pris au piège !_

Mon adversaire fait un pas et cette fois lève sa hache pour donner un coup en diagonale. Je n'ai plus de marge de manœuvre, si je ne pare pas ce coup, je serais dans une très mauvaise posture.

_Et probablement aussi en très mauvais état !_

Je plonge la main sous ma cape et trouve la poignée de mon épée. Sa chaleur m'envahi dans la seconde où mon assaillante abat son coup. Je la devance en vitesse et dégaine sur la diagnolae opposée dans l'optique d'intercepter son arme. Din'Ganar chante littéralement en sortant de son fourreau et je sens une vague résistante quand elle intercepte l'arme de mon ennemi.

Le fer de la hache continue tout droit malgré ma parade.

_Hein ?_

Celui-ci s'enfonce juste à côté de mon casque, dans le mur de torchis avant que j'aie pu réagir. Je prends doucement conscience que la géante ne tient plus que le manche de son arme que mon épée a tranché net. Elle portait également un casque avec nasal et protège-joues à la mode du Rohan. Je le lui ai littéralement arraché et entaillé la joue au passage.

_Putain ! Mais quel con ! Je voulais parer la hache moi, pas la laisser risquer de me finir en pleine poire !_

Le bruit mat de la chute du casque de mon adversaire me rappelle à la raison. J'ai affaire à une brune, le visage très carré, mais indubitablement féminin. Une énorme crinière de cheveux mouillés qu'elle avait cachés sous son casque se déploie derrière elle, me laissant admirer tout l'éclat de sa surprise.

Surprise qu'il faut que j'exploite tant qu'elle dure. Je ramène la pointe de Din'Ganar sous son menton, une légère trainée sanglante commence à glisser le long de la gouttière de mon arme qui en glousse littéralement de plaisir.

- C'est fini, dis-je en prenant l'air aussi grave que possible.

_Pitié, faites qu'elle se rende ! Si elle continue, elle a l'avantage sur moi avec sa force herculéenne et moi qui suis gêné par la taille de mon épée._

Elle ne semble pas me voir tout de suite, tout obnubilée qu'elle est par le tronçon de manche qu'elle tient dans sa main. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

_Allô la lune, ici la terre. Demandons votre reddition._

J'appuie un peu ma lame contre son cou. Je le regrette immédiatement car Din'Ganar perce sa peau avec facilité et fait couler une nouvelle larme de sang sur sa lame dont elle se délecte. Je suis obligé de me retenir pour ne pas l'égorger sous la pression de mon arme.

Heureusement, ça a le mérite de réveiller mon adversaire qui lâche finalement son manche tranché.

_Bon, un bon point. Maintenant reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne décide pas de me fracasser le crâne à mains nues._

- Bien, maintenant recule lentement en gardant tes mains là où je peux les voir. Reprends-je froidement.

Elle me lance un regard qui n'a rien d'engageant, mais obéis et recule avec un luxe de précaution presque comique étant donné sa taille.

Ses compagnons se remettent plus ou moins derrière elle. L'archer a fini de se relever, mais se tiens le nez au lieu de tenter de se servir de son autre main pour encocher. Le mec au bouclier et à la hache a finalement retrouvé son souffle, mais est devenu verdâtre et continue de se tenir à quatre pattes. Quant au dernier, je vois dépasser ses jambes et ses bottes de l'encadrement de la porte, mais ne les vois pas bouger.

- Hé ! Dis-je en apostrophant l'archer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton camarade ?

Je fais un signe de tête en direction du mec allongé pour qu'il comprenne.

L'archer se tourne pour regarder avant de me répondre d'une voix nasillarde à cause don son nez qu'il pince.

- Il s'est cogné la tête contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Je le regarde en fournissant un gros effort pour cacher le mélange de stupeur et d'étonnement que m'inspirent ces quatre bras-cassés.

_Ils sont pires que moi à mes débuts…_

- Rentre-le, dis-je d'un ton que j'espère assez neutre. Manquerais plus qu'il chope la crève.

La fille et l'archer me regardent avec un air surpris à leur tour.

_Ça y est, je viens de bousiller ma petite image de dur à cuire._

- Maintenant serait appréciable, reprends-je d'un ton plus froid.

L'archer hésite jusqu'au moment où je tourne mon épée encore ensanglantée dans sa direction. Il attrape son collègue à bras le corps et le hisse sur ses épaules. Il a visiblement l'habitude de transbahuter du monde sur ses épaules.

_Peut-être un berger, ça expliquerait la pelisse en peau de mouton qu'il porte. Et aussi pourquoi il s'acharne à l'arc à moins de trois mètres de son adversaire._

Je me retourne vers mon phénomène de foire et lui désigne son copain verdâtre au sol.

- Ramasse-le et assieds-le quelque part.

Elle n'hésite qu'un instant avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sur la grosse table massive. Son collègue allonge le dernier de la bande à côté du premier.

- Bien, reprends-je. Maintenant, votre nom, grade et unité s'il vous plaît, dis-je avant de me rendre compte que je ne suis décidément pas le moins con de la pièce.

_Abruti ! Comment tu veux qu'ils connaissent ça !_

Les deux éveillés me regardent d'un air interloqués.

- Bon, faute de grade et d'unité, on dira que les noms suffiront, essais-je dans une tentative assez pitoyable de reprendre ma bourde.

La fille prend la parole, visiblement ce doit être elle le chef de groupe.

Je m'appelle Mewyn. Cet homme se nomme Hardred, dit-elle en désignant celui qu'elle a aidé à s'asseoir.

Elle désigne ensuite l'archer puis le type allongé.

- Lui c'est Méadras, et le dernier Thédolaf.

_Bien ma veine, que des noms à coucher dehors. Au moins les elfes avaient des noms à consonance commune pour moi._

- Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites dans le coin ? Reprends-je d'un ton égal.

_Pitié, dites-moi que vous êtes des fermiers ou des aides de cette ferme._

Le regard de la grande se voile rapidement et une expression hargneuse se peint sur sa figure.

_Wow ! J'espère que c'est pas pour moi ce regard-là_.

Par mesure de précaution, je remets Din'Ganar entre elle et moi.

- On pourchasse les pillards qui ont fait ça, me réponds l'archer en regardant la fille de l'air de quelqu'un qui voudrait être ailleurs.

- Fait quoi ? M'étonne-je en regardant la fille de plus près.

- Qui ont pillé cette ferme, me réponds l'archer sur le ton de l'évidence.

Je réalise au passage que C'EST évident. J'ai juste oublié que je me cachais dans une ferme pillée.

_Allô Jupiter, ici la Terre._

La demoiselle ne s'est pas départie de son air haineux, mais je comprends qu'il ne m'est pas destiné à son regard dans le flou.

- Ha, dis-je. Donc ça ne me concerne pas.

Je ramasse une loque au sol et essuie le sang sur Din'Ganar. Celle-ci émet un gémissement indigné dans un coin de mon esprit mais je l'ignore.

Je la rengaine sous leurs regards surpris.

- Un conseil cependant, reprends-je en tirant sur le fer de hache pour le déloger du mur. Arrêtez de les chercher, tout ce que vous allez y trouver c'est la mort.

Je détache le fer de hache et le jette aux pieds de sa propriétaire qui me regarde d'un air à la fois furax et vexé.

- Vous nous attaquez sans raisons et après vous essayez de nous dissuader de poursuivre ces vermines ! Crache-t-elle avec dédain. Vous êtes qui pour vous permettre ce genre de commentaires !

- Je suis plus fort que vous, réponds-je agacé. Et je connais les hommes sauvages du pays de Dun. Ce sont des raisons suffisantes.

- Vous nous avez pris par surprise ! Dans un vrai combat…

- Vous seriez morte, l'interromps-je d'un ton glacial. Je n'avais pas l'avantage de la surprise contre vous. Pire, je vous tournais à moitié le dos et je suis borgne. N'importe quel homme avec un semblant d'entraînement m'aurait tué avant que j'aie le temps de réagir. Alors avec votre force, ce n'est tout simplement pas excusable ! Et si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je vous aurais décapitée vous au lieu de votre hache ! Alors ne venez pas me parler de surprise !

Elle crispe les poings à mes mots et je sens qu'une violente envie de me frapper doit lui monter à la tête en ce moment. Je rectifie ma position pour pouvoir lui asséner un uppercut des familles au cas où.

L'archer intervient à ce moment en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- Calme-toi Mewyn ! S'exclame-t-il. Tu as vu dans quel état il nous a mis !

_Pitié écoute-le ! Je n'ai pas envie de me fritter à poings nus avec elle, elle aurait le dessus._

Étrangement, elle ne me saute pas à la gorge, mais sa colère est toujours bien présente.

_Faisons un peu de mea culpa, ça ne peut qu'améliorer mon image._

- Sur ce, je vous dois quand même des excuses, reprends-je plus normalement. Je vous ais bel et bien attaqué sans savoir qui vous étiez. Aussi, pour tous les bosses encourus, je m'excuse. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que j'avais de quoi être méfiant.

L'archer hoche lentement la tête. La fille donne juste l'impression qu'elle a envie de me dévisser la mienne.

_Rancune tenace, fait chier…_


	36. Chapter 36

**Recrutement Musclé**

Je passe une nuit étrange dans la ferme pillée. Mes quatre bras cassés ne me posent pas trop de problèmes, même si je me sens clairement poursuivis par les regards furibonds de la demoiselle colossale. Mais ils ont bien assez à faire avec ceux que j'ai amochés. Pour ma part, je suis le premier surpris de m'en tirer sans la moindre égratignure. À peine si j'ai une légère douleur musculaire au poignet à cause de mon geste trop rapide sans l'avoir échauffé. Pour leur éviter l'envie de me trucider dans mon sommeil, j'ai retrouvé l'échelle menant au faux-plafond, qui, comme je le supposais, servais de chambre à coucher pour plusieurs personnes. Et en retirant l'échelle en haut, du moins me suis-je garanti contre une trop facile attaque nocturne, même si je me résous à passer une autre nuit en armure et le pire de tout, sans manger.

À l'aube, je constate que je suis encore vivant et libre de mes mouvements, ce qui est déjà appréciable. La pluie a cessé, mais mes lascars n'ont pas laissé mourir le feu et une bonne chaleur règne à l'intérieur de la bicoque. Je passe rapidement la tête par-dessus le rebord pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquent.

Je manque de me relancer à l'assaut de cette compagnie en réalisant qu'ils déjeunent. Je crève de faim dans mon coin pendant qu'on mange sous mon nez. Il y'a de quoi laisser Din'Ganar me faire exécuter un massacre !

Je me retiens tant bien que mal, même si ça me met d'assez mauvaise humeur.

- Vous allez quelque part ? M'enquiers-je d'un ton narquois.

L'homme aux deux lames, dont je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de la conversation hier soir, me foudroie du regard en déchiquetant d'un air presque provocant sa viande séchée. L'archer a le nez enflé et est obligé de s'arrêter fréquemment de manger pour respirer par la bouche. Le cavalier au bouclier et à la hache me retourne aussi un regard noir dont l'effet est largement diminué par les joues de hamster qu'il se paie en enfournant de monstrueuses bouchées de pain et de fromage. La colosse ne s'est pas départie de son regard assassin.

_Voilà qui fait plaisir à voir dès le matin. On se sent aimé._

- Nous allons essayer de retrouver la piste des pillards, m'informe l'archer qui semble avoir les meilleures manières de tout le groupe malgré que je lui aie probablement cassé le nez.

- Avec la pluie qu'il y a eu hier ? Reprends-je incrédule. Vous croyez aux miracles !

- Je suis plutôt doué pour retrouver des pistes, m'informe poliment l'archer au milieu du silence de ses camarades. Mais vous marquez un point, je pense que ce sera effectivement fort difficile.

- Chercher leur piste après ce déluge ? Tu peux employer la définition "impossible" mon gars.

- Parce que vous avez une meilleure idée ? Explose soudain la géante.

Je lui dédie un regard de dédain digne d'un elfe. J'en suis d'autant plus fier que je l'exécute d'un seul œil.

- Oui, elle s'appelle "la logique", lui réponds-je de mon ton le plus pédant.

J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir hier soir et je me suis posé sérieusement la question de comment je ferais pour trouver leurs pillards. Bon, le but premier de ma réflexion était plutôt de réfléchir à comment gagner un centre habité, mais de fil en aiguille, j'en suis venu à penser à cette possibilité et à dresser des plans.

Bizarrement, j'ai capté l'attention de toute l'assemblée et je souris sous mon voile de mon soudain accès de popularité.

- Premièrement, dis-je en tendant la main pour leur montrer mon index. Vu la quantité de cadavres dehors et la tendance des pillards à ne pas attaquer à moins de se trouver avec une confortable supériorité numérique, je dirais que vous avez affaire à au moins deux douzaines d'individus, ce qui est quand même une bande de belle taille.

L'archer commence à lancer des regards inquiets à ses camarades qui eux semblent un peu perdus.

- C'est quoi "douzaines dindividus" ? Demande le cavalier au bouclier alors qu'il a encore la bouche pleine.

- Douzaine, ça veut dire douze Hardred, lui explique rapidement l'archer. C'est un peu plus que tes deux mains.

- Ils n'étaient pas plus que ça? Réfléchis le dénommé Hardred en regardant ses mains.

_Super, je suis tombé sur un génie !_

Je retiens une violente envie de m'écraser la paume sur la figure. S'ils ne savent pas compter, alors ils sont déjà mal partis.

- Mais non Hardred, ils sont DEUX, douzaines. Deux fois un peu plus que tes mains, reprends l'archer.

Le cavalier au bouclier a l'air de commencer à réaliser, et les deux autres aussi.

- Ça fait quand même beaucoup, commente l'homme aux deux lames d'une voix étonnement fluette.

La colosse fixe son bout de pain d'un air de profonde frustration.

_Et la lumière fut… Bon d'accords elle est petite, mais au moins elle existe._

- Donc ils sont relativement nombreux, reprends-je. Ce qui signifie aussi qu'ils ont besoin d'une certaine quantité de provisions pour se maintenir en état et en ramener en plus chez eux. Cette ferme a peu leur fournir une certaine réserve, mais nous ne sommes pas encore assez avancés dans la bonne saison pour que la première récolte ait pu être effectuée. Donc ils ont attaqué pour l'essentiel des greniers vides. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point : Ils vont devoir refaire leurs réserves souvent. Et s'ils ont pris le temps d'interroger les anciens occupants de cette ferme, ils doivent savoir où se situe le village le plus proche.

Je vois à l'illumination dans le regard de l'archer que celui-ci a compris où je voulais en venir.

- Donc, reprends-je avant qu'il ne me coupe. Vous connaissez un village proche ?

- Oui ! S'exclame l'archer. Il y'a un petit village à moins d'une journée de cheval au Sud-Ouest d'ici !

- Et pour mon petit dernier, dis-je d'un air satisfait, vous avez tout au plus trois jours de retards sur vos pillards. S'ils sont à pieds, vous saurez en arrivant au village s'ils les ont vus ou pas. S'ils ne les ont pas vus, ça voudra dire qu'ils ont continué plein Ouest. Sinon, vous pourrez demander aux villageois par où ils sont partis. Et s'il n'y a plus de villageois, ils auront quand même laissé des traces à suivre.

_Le Sud-Ouest ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne direction pour des sauvages du pays de Dun en fuite, mais ce n'est au final qu'un détour. Je préférerais qu'ils n'y soient pas passés. J'aimerais bien aussi me trouver du travail parce qu'on ne va certainement pas m'offrir l'hospitalité avec ma dégaine de chevalier gris._

- Un instant ! S'exclame la colosse. Qui nous dit que vous ne cherchez pas à nous égarer ?

Je lève un sourcil sous le coup de la surprise.

_J'y gagne quoi à vous perdre idiote ?_

Je hausse les épaules et reprends de mon ton le plus ironique.

- Riens ne vous le dit. Mais en connectant vos deux neurones entre elles, vous pourriez peut-être vous demander ce que je gagnerais à vous perdre.

- Mettre vos amis les pillards en sureté et partager leur butin avec eux ! S'exclame-t-elle ironiquement.

_D'accords, madame est adepte des idées fixes._

- Primo : Si j'étais avec les pillards, lui fais-je remarquer, je ne vous donnerais pas des pistes pour les trouver, je vous amènerais directement à eux pour que vous vous fassiez massacrer une bonne fois pour toute et arrêtiez de me sortir des inepties à tout bout de champ. Secundo : Si j'étais avec les pillards, je serais parti avec eux plutôt que de moisir ici à attendre d'éventuels poursuivants tout seul. Et enfin tertio : Le prochain qui me traite de pillard, je l'empale au mur avec son arme et je me sers de son cadavre comme cible d'entraînement !

Je constate avec une certaine satisfaction qu'au moins l'archer et le cavalier au bouclier ont perdus quelques couleurs. L'homme aux deux lames me regarde sombrement, mais ne fait pas de commentaires. Quant à la dame, j'ai droit à un puissant regard de colère et une grimace de mépris.

_Putain, je lui souhaite bonne chance pour se trouver un mari à cette furie. Avec un caractère pareil, elle découragerait un Nazgûl. _

Le reste du déjeuner se passe en silence pendant que je redescends de mon perchoir après avoir déployé des efforts de paranoïaque pour être sûr qu'ils n'ont pas piégé le sol d'une quelconque façon. Mais finalement ils n'ont rien tenté de la sorte et je sors avant eux pour profiter d'aller boire à la rivière. Je me souviens parfaitement que me remplir l'estomac d'eau vas juste me donner l'envie de pisser, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça peut soulager. Je regrette amèrement de ne rien avoir d'autre que mon casque pour tenter d'emporter de l'eau et je me vois mal me trimballer avec mon casque remplis d'eau.

_Bon, le village est à une journée de cheval, soit un peu plus d'une journée, voir une journée et demie de marche dans mon cas. C'est foutu si je ne trouve pas à bouffer entre deux. En plus, une fois sur place, on ne va pas me loger et me nourrir pour mes beaux yeux comme chez les elfes._

Ma meilleure chance serait de convaincre l'autre équipe de me prendre en croupe. Mais avec la talée que je leur ai mis hier, il y'a peu de chances que ça arrive. L'autre solution serait de leur piquer un cheval, mais comme ils vont au même endroit que moi, ça m'attireras sans doute plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

_Aucune bonne solution._

Je regarde la rivière. Rien ne me vient à l'esprit si ce n'est qu'elle est poissonneuse.

_Tiens c'est vrai, je vois au moins deux poissons qui traînent paresseusement dans le courant._

Pris d'une inspiration subite, je me rappelle de la seule fois où nous avons fait de la pêche à la main avec mon père. Sans grand succès d'ailleurs. Mais mon père n'avait pas d'épée, au contraire de moi.

Je m'approche le plus précautionneusement possible de la position de mon poisson en dégainant Din'Ganar. Pour une fois, celle-ci ne reconnait pas mes intentions et n'en appelle pas au meurtre et au bain de sang, ce qui me convient tout à fait. Je pose les deux pieds sur la berge et lève tranquillement l'arme au-dessus de l'eau. Je vise ma proie au mieux et enfonce subitement la lame dans les flots.

J'ai mal estimé la distance et, si j'entaille bien le poisson, celui-ci s'enfuit en quatre battements de queue, laissant derrière lui une fine trainée sanglante.

Je grogne mais me maitrise pour ne pas m'emporter. Il y a un deuxième poisson plus haut dans le courant qui n'a pas remarqué ce qui est arrivé à son collègue. À nouveau je m'en approche doucement. Sauf que celui-ci se laisse dériver plus au milieu de la rivière, se mettant légèrement hors de portée.

Je pousse un grognement écœuré. Je ne peux plus l'avoir autrement qu'en sautant à pieds joints depuis le bord de l'eau et j'ai toutes les chances de le manquer dans ces conditions.

_Allez Faust ! Pour ton dîner !_

Je saute à pieds joints, mais la secousse due à mon envol avertit ma proie et elle se tire d'un battement de nageoire. Je pousse un juron sonore et abandonne tout semblant de dignité en lançant mon épée comme le harpon qu'elle n'est pas.

Je manque largement ma cible qui disparaît dans le courant tandis que je retombe à quatre pattes dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière.

J'insulte le poisson sur tous les tons, le traite de tous les noms et le maudis d'une façon qui ferait s'évanouir un catholique pratiquant.

Tout à ma tâche hautement existentielle, je ne réalise qu'à la dernière minute qu'une ombre colossale vient de me recouvrir. Je pâlis immédiatement.

_Fais chier ! Surpris le froc baissé comme un bleu ! Et Din'Ganar qui est au moins à deux mètres !_

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Le saltimbanque ? Me demande la voix soupçonneuse de Mewyn.

_Bon point, elle a pas trop l'air d'être d'humeur à trucider._

- Ho, ben j'ai vu un poisson… et puis j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être…

- L'attraper ? Suggère-t-elle du ton de celui qui n'y croit pas.

- Ouais… Je songeais surtout à le manger, réponds-je un peu amèrement.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent avant que je l'entende commencer à pouffer. Je grogne mon mécontentement. Elle finit par exploser de rire.

- Vous… Vous étiez vraiment… en train de… de pêcher ? Me demande-t-elle entre deux crises de rire.

_Vas-y rigole… Et étouffe-toi avec !_

Je me relève aussi dignement qu'il soit possible quand on a les bottes et le bas du pantalon trempé. En deux pas, je récupère Din'Ganar que je rengaine après l'avoir essuyée à l'aide de ma cape. Puis, je me retourne vers mon interlocutrice, mais celle-ci est déjà repartie vers ses compagnons en titubant comme une ivrogne à force de se marrer.

_Ha ha ha !_

J'ai envie de lui tirer la langue dans le dos, mais avec ma chance habituelle on va me voir et j'aurais l'air encore plus con.

Je m'abstiens temporairement et décide de faire le tour d'un bout de rivière pour voir si je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur un autre poisson.

Cette fois, la chance ne me souris pas et je décide que je suis bon pour crever la dalle un autre jour.

_Je ferais mieux de gagner le village plutôt que de perdre mon temps ici._

Je ramasse de l'eau avec mon casque, aussi ridicule cela soit-il et je me mets en route dans la direction indiquée par l'archer. Ceux-ci sont encore en trains de se préparer dans la cour de la ferme quand je les quitte.

_Bon débarras, de toute façon je vais les recroiser plus loin._

Je marche un bon moment en me servant essentiellement du soleil et des montagnes pour garder le cap. J'estime qu'il est presque midi quand un bruit de trot m'apprends que l'équipe des quatre têtes de pioches m'a rejoint.

- Vous allez par-là ? S'étonne l'archer en passant à côté de moi tandis que le reste de son équipe me dépasse.

- Oui, réponds-je naturellement.

- Ha ? Mais vous en avez encore pour un bon moment à marcher, me dit-il en ralentissant son cheval pour rester à ma hauteur.

- Je suis au courant, Dis-je d'un ton railleur. Mais quand t'a pas de canasson pour te porter, ben tu te sers de tes propres guiboles.

- Laisse-le Méadras ! S'exclame l'homme aux deux lames.

Je regarde l'archer et lui adresse un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je crois qu'on t'a appelé. Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher d'accourir ou un truc du genre ?

- Non, pourquoi ? S'étonne mon interlocuteur.

- Moi j'en sais rien, mais au ton qu'emploie ton copain, on dirait presque qu'il siffle son chien. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

-Thédolaf a toujours été comme ça, me réponds l'archer en haussant les épaules à son tour.

Il m'étonne. Je n'emploie pas mon ton le plus engageant, mais ce mec semble ne pas s'y arrêter pour taper la causette avec moi.

- Ça ira le nez au fait ? M'enquiers-je en jetant un regard à son nez étrangement déformé par ce qu'il a bourré dedans.

- Cela devrait aller, me répond-il en le tâtant précautionneusement. Mewyn me l'a remis en place hier soir. Elle connaît plein de trucs pour soigner les coups.

- Ça j'en doute pas, réponds-je avec un sourire amusé. On dirait qu'elle a passé sa vie à se battre avec le physique qu'elle a.

- Ce n'est guère loin d'être le cas, me réponds l'archer d'un air complice. Déjà quand elle était petite, elle se battait avec les autres garçons du village comme si elle en était un elle-même.

- Ha ? Réponds-je pour l'encourager à m'en dire plus.

- Oui, il faut dire qu'avec un père comme le siens, elle avait de qui tenir. Pas une bagarre de taverne ne se déroulait où celui-ci n'était pas au milieu de la mêlée.

- Il buvait beaucoup ? Questionne-je.

- Il continuait à boire alors que tous les hommes du village avaient depuis longtemps roulé sous la table ! S'exclame l'archer en éclatant de rire. Il était d'une force colossale aussi.

Je remarque qu'il commence à perdre un peu son sourire.

- Cela ne rendait d'ailleurs pas service à Mewyn.

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Il lui tapait dessus ?

- Ho non. Mais c'était presque pire. Son père était un éternel optimiste. Jamais un jour à mettre de côté en prévision pour le lendemain. Il passait presque tout son temps à boire ce qu'il gagnait dans la journée et l'alcool le rendait joyeux et insouciant. Mewyn est restée longtemps très maigre à cause de ça. Surtout l'hiver, elle mangeait rarement à sa faim.

Je regarde le monstrueux dos de la fille.

_Mal nourrie ? Ben mon colon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné si elle l'avait bien été ?_

- Elle a pas trop l'air mal nourrie, fais-je remarquer à l'archer.

- C'est parce que son père est finalement tombé malade. Il n'a plus pu travailler et Mewyn est allée faire son travail à sa place.

- Il faisait quoi comme travail ? Bûcheron ?

- En effet.

_J'aurais dû parier!_

- Et elle a commencé quand ?

L'archer réfléchis un peu.

- Je ne suis pas doué avec les chiffres, mais je crois que ça doit faire bien quatre ou cinq ans… Elle devait avoir… treize ans…

- QUOI ? M'exclame-je surpris.

Je me retourne vers la fille et la regarde.

_Attends, treize plus quatre ou cinq… Ça fait dix-sept ou dix-huit ans !_

- C'est fou ! Je lui aurais donné au moins vingt-cinq ans ! M'exclame-je à voix haute.

- Elle n'a pas encore dix-neuf ans, m'apprends l'archer. De cela je suis sûr, mais je suis moins sûr de son âge exact. Elle ne sait que très mal compter, ce qui n'aide pas. Mais elle travaillait dans les bois quand l'ancien nous apprenait au village.

Je reste un moment silencieux.

- Mais son paternel, il a bien fini pas s'en remettre de sa maladie ? M' curieux.

Mon interlocuteur baisse le regard à ma question.

- Hélas, il s'agissait d'une maladie dont on ne guéri jamais. Cette étrange mal qui saisi souvent les aînés d'un certain âge a saisi son père très tôt et celui-ci ne reconnaissais plus sa propre fille.

_Ha, Alzheimer. Effectivement, ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours à la maison._

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a préféré s'engager pour traquer les pillards, dis-je. S'éloigner un peu ça ne doit pas faire de mal.

L'archer me jette alors le premier regard de dégout auquel j'aie eu droit depuis un moment.

- Son père est mort, dit-il en déversant tout son mépris dans sa voix. Comme le miens et celui de tout le monde dans notre village. Nous comptons parmi les seuls survivants. Nous ne sommes pas là par choix, nous voulons nous venger.

Je le regarde différemment d'un coup.

_En fait ils ne sont pas si cons que ça, ils sont justes désespérés._

Quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas forcément mieux.

- Désolé, je pouvais pas savoir, dis-je d'un ton grinçant à l'intention de mon interlocuteur.

_D'accords je m'excuse, mais t'avais pas de vrai raison de me parler sur ce ton, connard._

Celui-ci se calme un peu, mais continue de m'adresser un regard pas très engageant.

_En fait, ils ont tous un souci. Mon Dieu quel équipe !_

Après quelques secondes, il talonne son cheval et me laisse continuer seul ma route.

La "route" en question se trouve être un long trajet à travers la plaine avec autant de points de repères que de se trouver en plein milieu de l'océan. À force de bouger et d'avoir faim, j'en chope presque le mal de mer à voir les collines bouger à la périphérie de mon champ de vision.

_Pitié, que quelqu'un m'achève… Crever de faim au milieu d'une pleine d'herbe, il y'a de quoi pleurer._

Le poids de mon armure n'arrange rien, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la laisser. Et puis, j'ai fini par m'y habituer à force de la porter tout le temps. Malgré sa facture Orque un peu grossière, elle m'a bien servit jusqu'ici.

En milieu d'après-midi je me mets à chanter, manière comme une autre de passer mes crises de délire. Je balance tout ce qui me passe par la tête, en commençant par les éternelles ritournelles du roi Dagobert pas foutu de s'habiller à l'endroit, puis en virant sur des chants plus traditionnel comme la comptine des chevaliers et pour finir, parce que je suis complètement dans le délire, les bonnes vieilles chansons paillardes.

- La digue du cul ! La morale pour les dames ! La digue du cul ! La morale pour les dames ! Faut dormir le cul nu ! La digue ! La digue ! Faut…

Je m'interromps en remarquant enfin un détail qui ne m'avait pas frappé jusque-là. Il y'a un putain de gros nuage de fumée légèrement à ma gauche dans la direction que je suis. Le genre de gros nuage que ferait un bled en train de finir de cramer à mon avis.

_Ho non… Pas encore…_

Je déprime un bon coup. Si la ville a brulé, je vais de nouveau pas pouvoir bouffer. Mais bon, comme la soirée est déjà bien installée et que j'ai presque plus de lumière, je suis mon nouveau point de repère plus par dépit que par un acte bien réfléchis. Je mets encore plusieurs heures à arriver, si bien que le soleil est déjà couché depuis un petit moment quand je découvre finalement le village sinistré. Je me suis pas trop trompé, il a été passé à la torche, et entièrement. Tout est en ruine et un village de tentes de fortunes a vu le jour un peu en retrait à l'ombre d'une colline avoisinante, pas loin de la petite rivière qui approvisionne le tout en eau. Quelques feux épars signalent la présence des survivants, mais des ombres continuent de se mouvoir lentement dans les ruines. On sent l'abattement et le désespoir ramper jusqu'ici et ça me fait perdre l'envie de continuer à délirer comme un fou.

Je m'approche de l'endroit quand soudain trois formes jaillissent littéralement d'une colline proche.

- Halte ! Qui vas là ? Me lance le baryton sonore d'un homme visiblement pas très enclin à la causette.

Je jette un œil intrigué, mais il s'est arrangé pour se positionner avec un feu dans le dos qui ruine ma vision nocturne et ne me permet pas de distinguer ses traits.

- Un voyageur égaré, réponds-je. J'ai vu la fumée de loin.

J'entends un léger craquement et je devine que mon interlocuteur a bandé un arc court quand celui-ci coupe nettement les flammes qui se trouvent à l'arrière-plan. Ses compagnons ne l'imitent pas, ce qui me mets mal à l'aise.

- Nous n'apprécions guère les voyageurs par les temps qui courent, me dit-il d'un ton très peu engageant.

- J'aurais deviné tout seul, lui réponds-je froidement. Laissez-moi deviner, je n'ai plus qu'à aller mourir de faim ailleurs, c'est bien ça ?

Mon interlocuteur me toise un moment avant de faire signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes.

- Vous avez perdu votre cheval ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- On peut dire ça, réponds-je en songeant que je l'ai laissé au camp d'Elrond comme le dernier des abrutis. Je me suis perdu il y'a un peu plus de deux jours. Mon cheval portait mes provisions.

- Vous n'aviez rien sur vous ?

- Nan, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me perdre si facilement. Mais j'avais bu… finis-je en haussant les épaules.

Un léger grognement amusé parcourt mes trois gaillards.

- Pas d'ici hein ?

- Non.

- Cela se voit. Il ne faut jamais quitter son cheval dans les plaines. C'est comme de sauter à la mer quand on est marin. Si l'on a de la chance, il arrive que l'on rejoigne un bout de terre habitable.

- Ben là j'en ai rejoint un, mais visiblement je ne suis pas le bienvenue, grogne-je un poil agacé.

- Du calme. Vous ne semblez pas faire partie des pillards responsables de… Ça.

Il tend le bras en direction du village en ruine pour illustrer son propos et je hoche la tête, autant pour compatir que pour confirmer.

- Nous n'avons plus guère de possessions, mais nous vous offrirons le pain et le sel pour ce soir.

_Le pain et le sel ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

- Vous pouvez garder le sel, le pain suffira, réponds-je vaguement surpris.

Je devine que mes interlocuteurs s'adressent des regards, mais dans l'obscurité, je ne parviens pas à distinguer ce dont il s'agit.

- Vous ne connaissez pas la coutume ? Me demande mon interlocuteur.

_J'ai gaffé je crois._

- Heu… Non ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Et bien, quand vous êtes invité chez quelqu'un, la coutume veut que l'on partage le pain et le sel pour se souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Ha, réponds-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

_Quelle idée stupide ! Du pain et du sel ! Un verre de vin serait mille fois plus convivial !_

- Je serais enchanté de partager le pain et le sel avec vous, mais je crains que le miens ne soit légèrement absent.

- Nous nous en doutions un peu, me répond le milicien en esquissant un vague sourire.

D'un geste, il m'invite vers un des feux près des tentes. En fait de pain et de sel, je reçois un bol de bouillon épaissi avec des céréales et un peu de pain légèrement rassis. Mais comme c'est mon premier repas depuis trop longtemps, je fais l'impasse sur son goût insipide et mange tout mon bol. Hélas, je n'ai pas droit à un deuxième service.

Je suis installé au bout d'un abris de toile déjà bondé et je passe plutôt une mauvaise nuit. Plusieurs enfants braillent pendant celle-là et me réveillent sans cesse.

_Pitié ma pauvre tête ! Je veux roupiller moi ! Trouvez-leur un bouchon et faites-leur fermer leur clapet !_

Finalement, le soleil se lève et mets fin à ma trop courte nuit. Le village en ruine déborde déjà d'activité et je repère sans mal la géante au milieu d'une bande d'hommes, en train d'aider à déblayer des décombres.

_C'est pas ici que je vais me trouver du travail moi. Pourtant si je veux arrêter de dépendre des autres, il faudra bien que je gagne ma vie._

Presque aussitôt après, une clameur monte des tentes et des gens montrent l'est du doigt. En suivant cette direction, je vois arriver un petit groupe de cavaliers en arme. Tandis que je les observe, une vielle femme à côté de moi s'exclame "les hommes du roi, enfin !".

Quelque chose me dérange chez ces gars, mais je n'arrive pas à définir quoi. En même temps, la dernière fois que j'ai croisé des cavaliers du Rohan, je n'était pas exactement dans le même camp qu'eux. Je réalise un peu tard que j'ai porté la main à ma cicatrice au ventre sans y penser et je me dépêche de l'ôter.

_La dernière fois, je portais haut et fort les couleurs de la Main Blanche. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'un inconnu en gris. Bon d'accords, avec une armure et une épée très similaire…_

Je décide de me faire discret pendant qu'ils seront en ville.

Je trouve faicvlement à m'occuper quand un gamin rebondi contre ma botte et me fixe d'un air ahuri. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans d'après mon estimation. Il pousse un petit cri en me pointant du doigt, ce qui confirme mon opinion. Je me penche et lui adresse un sourire.

- bonjour mon gars. Tu t'es perdu ? Lui dis-je d'une voix amusée.

Il ne me réponds pas de manière intelligible, comme je m'y attendais. Il agite les bras avec un sourire dans ma direction.

_Enfin un putain d'habitant dans ce putain de pays qui vous accueille sans se méfier de vous._

- Rolf ! s'exclame une voix féminine.

Je me tourne pour voir arriver une femme d'un certain age qui s'interromps en me voyant. J'imagine facilement que je ne dois pas être très engageant, blindé de la tête aux pieds, borgne et armé jusqu'aux dents. Même si ma descripition de moi-même est un peu exagérée. Mais sans me démonter, je ramasse le bambin et le ramène à celle que je pense être sa mère.

- Ce charmant enfant vous appartiens ? lui demande-je avec un sourire amusé.

Elle me regarde d'un air un peu suspicieuse, mais elle hoche la tête.

- C'est mon petit frère, précise-t-elle.

Je lève un sourcil à cette mention. Serait-elle plus jeune que sa tenue et la saleté qui la recouvre le laisse supposer ?

- Ho. Veuillez me pardonner, je vous ai prise pour sa mère, réponds-je sans réfléchir.

_Mais quel con ! Bravo Faust ! Tu viens de la traiter de vieille ! Tact zéro !_

Elle pousse un profond soupir en tendant les mains pour me prendre le petit.

- On me le dit tout le temps, dit-elle d'un ton fatigué.

J'acquièsce de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Je remarque qu'elle me dévisage de la tête aux pieds sans se cacher. Puis elle m'adresse un pauvre sourire.

- Merci d'avoir retrouvé mon petit frère.

- De rien, mais c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé. Il a du flair pour repérer les bonne personnes dans qui rentrer, dis-je en tentant une petite plaisanterie.

Elle glousse à cette mention et je réalise qu'elle n'a effectivement pas le timbre de voix d'une personne très vieille comme je le supposais.

- Il court partout depuis qu'il sait marcher, répond-t-elle d'un ton plus détendu. Je n'arrive pas à le tenir en place, c'est un vrai petit cheval fou.

Effectivement, le gamin s'agite beaucoup dans ses bras. Visiblement, il veut retourner par-terre.

- Je le constate, dis-je enjoué. Il vas falloir lui trouver un métier où on bouge beaucoup.

- Papa tenait la forge du village,dit-elle en hochant la tête. S'il a autant d'énergie pour courir, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à reprendre la forge.

- "Tenait" ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de relever.

Elle baisse les yeux vers les ruines du village et je comprends que j'ai commis une nouvelle maladresse.

- Je m'excuse ! Reprends-je un peu vite. Je ne suis pas d'ici, alors j'opublie un peu trop facilement la situation.

_Pas vraiment une bonne excuse ça._

- Non, c'est bon… Moi aussi j'essaie d'oublier, reprend-t-elle d'une voix un peu éteinte. Mais ce n'est pas facile.

À ce moment, Rolf trouve enfin une prise solide et s'évade des bras de sa sœur qui n'a que le temps de pousser un petit cri agacé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la scène a un côté comique. Si comique que j'éclate de rire comme un abruti. La fille me regarde un bref instant avant d'être secouée elle aussi par les prémices d'un fou-rire. Elle plaque ses mains contre sa bouche et commence à rigoler elle aussi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, déclare-t-elle entre deux éclats.

- C'est vrais, réponds-je avant de repartir de plus belle.

Rolf essaie de profiter de la confusion pour filer à l'anglaise, mais je le rattrape en trois pas et le suspends à nouveau en l'air contre son gré, ce que l'enfant n'approuve pas. La demoiselle me le reprends et calme son rire.

- Merci. Vous êtes différent des gens d'ici. Je ne connais même pas voptre nom.

- Faust Ignis, réponds-je en lui tendant la main. Et vous ?

Elle fixe ma main sans comprendre puis tends la sienne devant elle dans une excellente imitation de mon geste.

- Eryanne, répond-t-elle simplement.

Je saisi sa main et la serre, à sa grande surprise visiblement.

- Eryanne, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, vous et Rolf.

Je mets un moment à réaliser qu'elle rougis en regardant nos mains. Je la libère de ma poigne de brute épaisse.

_J'espère que j'ai pas serré trop fort._

Finallement, j'occupe une bonne partie de ma journée à rester coller à Rolf, ce qui arrange Eryanne car elle s'est retrouvée avcec toutes les femmes du village à devoir tout faire pour que les paresseux dans mon genre, ces parasites ambulants qu'on appelle "hommes", ne manquent de rien. Mais quand je lui propose de l'aider, elle me renvoie m'occuper de son petit frère en me disant que c'est bien plus approprié pour moi de surveiller un enfant que de fouiller des décombres.

J'avoue avoir une sainte horreur d'être sale quand je peux l'éviter. Mais je suis aussi assez honteux de constater qu'il n'y a presque que des femmes qui retournent les décombres à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Presque tous les hommes sont regroupés autour des cavaliers et je remarque que la pluspart sont armés avec ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Haches, marteaux, fourches ous imple gourdin. La colère se lit sur tout les visages et il est facile de deviner de quoi ça discute dans le coin. Moi en revanche, je vois bien une chose, aucun villageois n'est un guerrier. Savoir se battre n'est pas la même chose que savoir faire la guerre, or c'est un acte de ce dernier type qu'ils appellent de leurs voeux. Je distingue aussi mes quatres zigotos de la ferme abandonnée au milieu du groupe.

_Qu'ils aillent se faire trucider sans moi, les pillards ne m'ont rien fait. Bordel, je les ai même accueillis à leur arrivée en Isengard et j'étais là quand Saroumane leur a distribué ses instructions et exortés à ne montrer aucune pitié._

Je serre le poing, geste qui n'échappe pas à Rolf. Au fond de moi, je sens aussi Din'Ganar qui s'en mêle avec ses désirs de carnages sanglants profondéments érotiques.

_Quelle vie de rêve mes aïeux !_

- Vous là ! s'exclame une voix.

Je tourne mon œil valide vers la voix. L'un des hommes qui est arrivé à cheval se tient à une demi-douzaine de mètres de moi, équipé de pieds en cape. En cape verte.

_J'y suis ! Ce sont des soldats de l'armée régulière ! Pas de simples miliciens !_

Voilà qui change un peu la donne. Ils ne sont qu'une douzaine, mais sont déjà bien plus dangereux que s'il y avait eu trois fois leur nombre en miliciens.

_Finalement, les villageois ont peut-être une chance._

Je remarque aussi un mouvement un peu en arrière et je vois l'archer, Méadras si mes souvenirs sont bons, qui suis mon interlocuteur.

_Génial, problèmes à l'horizon._

Je ne dis rien et attends la suite.

- Ce jeune homme, reprends le soldat en désignant l'archer, prétends que vous êtes mercenaire.

De la façon dont il crache presque le mot "mercenaire", j'en déduit qu'il ne doit pas avoir une haute opinion de ce métiers.

- C'est une possibilité intéressante, réponds-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Rolf essaie de me filer entre les jambes et je l'attrape pour le prendre dans mes bras, geste qui semble surprendre le soldat.

- C'est votre fils ? Me demande-t-il l'air surpris.

- Non, je le garde pour une amie, réponds-je honnêtement.

- Ha… reprends le soldat. Quoiqu'il en soit, il paraît que vous êtes assez fort et si vous êtes bien mercenaire, je tenais à vous signaler que nous serions peut-être intéressé à nous attacher vos services.

Je jette un coup d'œil agacé à Méadras avant de répondre.

- En même temps, être plus fort que lui est à la portée du premier milicien venu, dis-je d'un ton acide.

Le soldat jette un coup d'œil à l'archer qui acquièsce de mauvaise grâce.

- Ce n'est pas faux, commente mon interlocuteur après un instant d'hésitation.

Son ton a changé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Allez rendre cet enfant à sa famille, me dit le soldat en dégageant son épée de sa cape. Je voudrais me rendre compte de ce que vous valez.

Le geste est équivoque. Et il termine sa phrase en posant la main sur son arme. Je pousse un grognement agacé.

_Rectification, ce mec est trop sûr de lui. S'il commande à cette troupe, je crois qu'elle ne dois pas valoir beaucoup mieux que les miliciens._

Je secoue la tête négativement.

- Vous venez de perdre le peu d'estime que j'avais pour vous, lui dis-je d'un ton froid. Si c'est vous qui commandez, je refuse de servir sous les ordres d'un arrogant qui cherche à faire parler les armes avant de réfléchir.

Mon interlocuteur devient livide. Je devine que j'ai frappé juste. Puis aussi subitement, il rougit et dégaine d'un geste.

- Espèce d'immonde bâtard ! Hurle-t-il en chargeant.

_Chiotte ! J'ai le gamin dans les bras !_

Je réalise aussi que si je ne dégaine pas, mon armure pourrait me protéger,. Mais elle ne protégera pas Rolf.

Je tiens déjà Rolf avec mon bras droit, si je dégaine, non seulement ce sera de ma mauvaise main, mais en plus je n'ai pas la longueur requise pour dégainer de la main gauche.

_Merde ! Plus le temps !_

Je fais un truc stupide qui m'aurait fait hurler sur l'abruti d'ourouk qui aurait eu une idée pareille. J'exécute un pas en avant pour intercepter sa charge.

Il est surpris, mais réagis vite en abbatant sa lame. J'interpose le dos de mon canon d'avant-bras gauche. L'acier tinte contre l'acier et Rolf pousse un cri appeuré. Je profite de la surprise de mon adversaire et écarte son arme en la faisant glisser contre mon armure. J'enchaîne sur un coup de boule qui le prends complètement par surprise. Mon casque aidant, le soldat titube en arrière, désorienté.

Aurais-je eu les mains libres, j'aurait probablement tenté de lui faucher les jambes mais je suis déséquilibré par le poids du petit. À la place, j'opte pour une solution aussi inélégante qu'efficace et lui balance ma grève de jambe droite dans son service trois pièces. Un couinement inarticulé et très haut perché s'échappe de la gorge du soldat et celui-ci s'effondre à genoux en se tenant l'entrejambe, son épée abandonnée dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

- Ouïe ! Grimace Méadras depuis derrière mon adversaire.

Je me retourne pour le fusiller du regard.

- Avant de raconter n'importe quoi, on tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour réfléchir, crétin des Alpes ! Lui hurle-je dessus.

Dans mes bras, Rolf a commencé à pleurer. Ce qui immanquablement attire sa sœur et quelques villageois et villageoises. Le tableau les arrêtes net.

_Putain, encore la chance !_

Devant moi, le soldat, un bel ématome sur le front, se tient à genoux les mains entre les jambes, sont épée plantés dans le sol tandis que je menace du poing l'archer avec un enfant qui pleure entre les bras.

_Bonjour la confusion._

Pour ne rien gâcher, les autres soldats arrivent au pas de course et pilent sur les freins en voyant la scène.

_GÉNIAL ! MERCI BEAUCOUP LÀ-HAUT !_

Je repose Rolf qui part en pleurant vers sa sœur. Les soldats se reprennent immédiatement et s'approchent en me pointant leurs lances dessus. S'il leur prend l'envie de les lancer, je sens que je vais devenir un joli porc-épic dans peu de temps. Je me vois mal esquiver une lance à cette distance. Deux d'entre eux vont voir leur collègue tandis que je recule.

- Par les bourses de mon étalon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'exclame soudain un autre soldat qui débouche après coup.

Je réalise que j'ai commis une faute. Au casque ouvragé du nouvel arrivant, je comprend subitement que je ne m'adressais sans doute pas au véritable officier.

- Il a éttalé Béomer ! s'exclame l'un des hommes qui me tient en joue avec sa lance.

- Il m'a attaqué en premier, réplique-je d'un ton cinglant. Alors que j'avais en enfant entre les mains, il a dégainé son arme pour m'attaquer. Je me suis défendu.

- Cela est l'absolue vérité, clame Méadras à ma grande stupéfaction. Je l'ai vu ! Il a vaincu cet homme d'une seule main en protégeant le bambin qu'il tenait et sans dégainer sa propre épée !

L'étonnement se peint alors sur les traits des soldats et l'officier jette un coup d'œil surpris en direction de son subalterne. Puis il se tourne vers moi.

- Soldats, relevez vos armes ! Ordonne-t-il d'une voix claire mais qui résonne puissament.

Ses hommes obéissent aussitôt.

_Une lueur d'espoir ?_

- Savez-vous qui vous venez de molester ? Reprends l'officier en s'adressant à moi.

_Un connard arrogant !_

Un des hommes sous votre commandement. Probablement investi d'une autorité plus haute que celle de simple soldat. Un sergent ou quelque chose du genre ?

Mon nouvel interlocuteur hoche la tête.

- Il s'agit de l'instructeur de mes hommes ici présents.

_Mon Dieu ! Si c'est ça l'instructeur, je peux attaquer l'armée du rohan demain et prendre la capitale avec quinze orques et sans aucune pertes._

- Il leur apprends seulement à lever le coude j'espère, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

_FAUST TU ES UN CRÉTIN ! ARRÊTE DE RAJOUTER TROIS COUCHES À CHAQUES FOIS !_

Malgré tout, un début de sourire flotte sur le visage de l'officier. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Je vois que vous semblez avoir une haute opinion de vos capacités. Mais, malgré leur inexpérience, je doute fort que vous puissez seul faire face à dix hommes.

- Qui sait ? Dis-je en faisant craquer mes poings en les serrants l'un contre l'autre.

_STOP AU BLUFF ! HALTE AU MASSACRE ! JE JOUE MA PEAU MOI !_

Bizzarement ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je me sens même prêt à relever le défis. Un contre dix, ça peut être intéressant à voir. Je repère même déjà ma première cible en voyant un homme qui semble vraiment hésiter au millieu de ses camarades.

L'officier éclate de rire. Je le regarde un peu surpris.

- Vous me plaisez ! Déclare-t-il sans ambages. Il faut avoir un sacré cran pour oser ce genre de fanfaronnade dans votre situation. Et je devine qu'en plus vous seriez bien capables de réussir. J'ai vu le regard que vous avez lancé à mes hommes. Et vous aviez le regard d'un chasseur qui sélectionne ses proies.

_Okay, lui est vraiment dangereux s'il a remarqué un détail pareil._

Du coup, j'en perds toute envie de foncer dans le tas. Ce qui semble encore accentuer le sourire de mon interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes mercenaire si j'ai bien tout compris, reprend-t-il d'un ton plus enjoué. Annoncez votre prix, je vous engage !

Je serre les dents.

_Non mais pour qui il se prends ? Et mon avis dans tout ça ?_

- JE ne suis pas une catin ! M'exclame-je hors de moi. JE décide si j'accepte un employeur ou non ! JE décide si le travail me convient ou pas ! Et enfin, JE ne suis pas à vendre !

Mon interlocuteur sourit encore plus largement, ce qui augmente proportionnelement ma colère.

- Je vous propose un sous d'argent par jour et une prime de dix sous d'argent supplémentaires par mois.

Toute la populace semble avoir leurs yeux qui essaient de leur sortir des orbites. Et l'officier semble rayonner de confiance.

De mon côté, je grince des dents. On vient de me faire une proposition concrète de rémunération pour la première fois depuis que j'ai attéris ici. Mais je réalise que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la valeur de ce qu'on me propose. Me voilà bien avancé. En même temps, cet air d'assurance m'insupporte. Il donne l'impression d'avoir gagné je ne sais pas quoi et de n'avoir même pas fait d'effort pour ça.

_Tant pis, j'ai dit que mon cul n'était pas à vendre et je vais lui gommer son sourire idiot de sa sale tronche._

- Tu peux te les mettre où je pense tes sous ! Et tant que tu y es, étouffe-toi avec, tu auras l'air moins prétentieux !

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. Il perds immédiattement le sourire et me regarde comme si j'étais un fou. Ce que je suis sûrement à voir la tronche que tire le reste de la populace. Je viens sans doute de refuser une petite fortune à leur yeux. Mais alors l'air dépité du mec lui, n'a pas de prix. Je m'autorise un sourire satisfait à cette vue.

_Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein !_

- Je double le prix ! S'exclame-t-il soudain, son sourire revenu d'entre les morts aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu et j'ai l'impression de voir une lueur au fond de ses yeux qui ne me plaît pas.

_Que…_

J'en suis tellement surpris que je laisse pendre ma mâchoire comme le dernier des malapris en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Je vois que mon offre te laisse sans voix ! Continue-t-il d'un ton presque affamé. Je tiens aussi à te préciser que je la fais à titre personnel et que je suis prêt à te garder comme homme d'armes par la suite.

_Mais il est complètement sourd, ou il le fais exprès ? J'ai dit non !_

- Accepte, je te promet que tu n'auras pas affaire à un ingrat !

_Mais c'est qu'il y croit en plus !_

- C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans le mot "non" ? M'étonne-je un peu agacé.

- Tout est question de prix, me répond-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et assurément, un mercenaire de ton rang mérite une solde plus convenable que ce qu'offre l'armée.

_Mais de quel rang il parle lui au juste ?_

- Écoutes-moi bien, crème d'emplatres à la graisse de hérisson, reprends-je froidement en me servant de la plus belle insulte du capitaine Haddock. Tes propositions, tu te les roules bien serrées et tu te les fourres dans le cul, parce que je ne bosserais pas pour un homme comme toi !

- Ce n'est pas encore assez ? S'étonne l'officier.

_Bon, cette fois je l'étrangle !_

Je pousse un grognement de colère. Puis, j'écarte ma cape pour dégager mon épée et la dégaine. Les soldats relèvent leurs piques, mais je les ignores pour pointer ma lame dans la direction de mon emmerdeur en chef.

- Très bien ! Tu me veux ?

Je me mets en garde haute.

- Viens me chercher !

Un silence de mort s'abat sur l'assemblée, à peine dérangé par les pleurs étouffés de Rolf qui se trouve dans les bras de sa sœur.

Puis, le sourire agaçant reviens tandis que l'officier se glisse entre ses hommes en dégainant son épée de cavalier.

- Donc si je gagne, tu acceptes de me servir ? Me demande-t-il d'un air ravis.

- J'accepterais de reconsidérer ta proposition, réponds-je en martelant chaque mot.

Le sourire se fait plus éclatant encore.

_Putain, ce type aurait dû bosser pour colgate, il se serait fait une fortune. Et il me casserait pas les burnes._

- Et bien, en garde donc !

Il remonte son épée devant lui.

- À trois ? Propose-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un divertissement.

- Et au premier sang, Grogne-je.

Il écarte les jambes et descend son centre de gravité. Je fais grincer le cuir de mes gants en resserant ma prise sur la poignée de Din'Ganar.

- Un, compte-t-il.

Il a tout avantage à attaquer, avec son arme beaucoup plus petite, il peut plus facilement me mettre en difficulté et faire en sorte que mon allonge ne devienne plus qu'un handicap pour moi. Il vas sans doute couvrir les cinq ou six mètres entre nous en trois pas. Si je veux faire jouer mes avantages, il faut que je le cueille avant.

- Deux.

Je laisse la force de mon épée couler en moi. Je vais essayer de l'écraser au premier coup.

- Trois !

Il s'élance, comme je le pensais. En deux longues foulées, il a couvert plus de la moitié de la distance. J'abats mon arme de toutes mes forces en grognant sous l'effort. Il voit le coup venir et se jette sur le côté au dernier moment.

_Fumier !_

J'ai mis trop d'inertie dans mon coup, je n'arrive pas à le dévier complètement malgré mes efforts. Mon adversaire passe juste à côté de moi et je fais un pas de côté désespéré pour tenter d'éviter la touche. Par miracle ou par chance, sa lame ne mord que contre l'acier de ma cuirasse sans faire plus de dégâts. Je parviens à poser le pieds et à changer d'appuis pour déporter D'in Ganar sur un coup horizontal. Alors ce mec m'esquive à nouveau en faisant une roulade.

_Une roulade ! Non mais je rêve ! Il a fait l'école du cirque ! Pas l'école militaire !_

Je ramène mon épée par-dessus mon épaule pour trancher de biais. Mais mon adversaire se révèle encore une fois une véritable anguille et roule de côté avant d'avoir eu le temps de se relever. Je plante Din'Ganar dans le sol en le manquant et pousse un cri de rage.

- Quelle force ! S'exclame mon adversaire en bondissant sur ses pieds de façon acrobatique.

- Quel cirque ! Réponds-je sarcastique. Monsieur a appris à se battre chez les elfes ou bien c'est un acrobate de foire qui vous as entrainé ?

Il continue à sourire et ce sourire me donne envie de l'écorcher vif.

- Mon père connaissait un elfe qui m'a en partie entrainé, admet-il

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Lia aussi était fervente partisanne des petits pas de côté et des dérobades à la dernière seconde.

_D'accords, en fait mon allonge et ma force ne me servent à rien contre ce type. Je vais juste me fatiguer plus vite._

Je dois avant tout me ménager une ouverture et pour ça il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Il faut que je le chope à un moment où ce macaque ne peut pas changer de direction.

_Pendant qu'il esquive. Je dois placer mon attaque pendant qu'il esquive. Deux attaques suivies. Une qui sert de diversion et la vraie pour quand il ne pourras pas changer de trajectoire à la dernière seconde._

Je vais devoir faire quelque chose de stupide pour ça. Et j'espère que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le regretter.

Mon adversaire revient à la charge. Cette fois, je tente presque la même manœuvre qu'avec le formateur. Je fais un pas pour intercpeter la charge. Comme je m'y attendais, il change subitement son angle d'attaque d'un pas de côté.

Sauf que je n'ai pas attaqué cette fois. Je lâche une main de sur Din'Ganar et interpose mon canon d'avant-bras. Le coups résonne et soulève quelques étincelles pendant que cette fois je tente d'abattre mon arme sur l'officier. Celui-ci se jette désespérément en arrière pour m'échapper. Et là, je plonge en avant pour lui attraper la ceinture de mon bras libre.

Il pousse un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça et interpose sa lame en catastrophe contre la mienne. La pensée d'utiliser le pouvoir de Din'Ganar pour rendre ma lame spectrale un bref instant pour passer sa garde m'effleure. Mais si je fais ça, je le tue.

Mon épée émet une gerbe d'étincelles en rencontrant la sienne et Din'Ganar pousse un cri sauvage dans mon esprit. Elle veut goûter le sang de cet homme. Elle veut mordre sa chair et broyer ses os. Elle veut passer à travers son cœur et se baigner dans une mer écarlate. Je me sens subitement commencer à perdre pieds alors que la sauvagerie de mon arme me submerge.

Mon adversaire enchaine imméditament sur un coup de pieds un peu maladroit, mais qui a l'avantage de le repousser de moi. De nouvelles étincelles volent tandis que nos lames glissent l'une sur l'autre. Il reprends très rapidement son assiette mais à sa grande surprise, et à la mienne aussi, je suis déjà de retour sur lui et taille en biais dans sa direction. Il esquive tout juste, et j'ai à peine le temps de prendre conscience que j'ai lancé mon pieds en avant quand ma botte percute son plexus solaire. Le coup est bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru et il se plie en deux de façon grotesque. Son corps heurte durement le sol et il roule plus loin. Cette fois je parviens à me stopper avant que Din'Ganar ne me relance à l'assaut. Mon début de charge s'interromps donc bizzarement et je manque de perdre l'équilibre à mon tour. Ma jambe me fait mal et je comprends que je me suis tordu la cheville quand je l'ai frappé du pieds. Je suis forcé de reprendre mon équilibre en plantant mon épée dans le sol pour m'en servir comme d'une canne. J'ai le souffle court et je peine à calmer mon cœur.

- Ooouf… Grogne mon adversaire en roulant sur le dos.

_Ha oui, premier sang…_

Je dégage mon épée du sol et fais un pas vers lui. Il gémit bizzarement et je réalise en m'approchant qu'il rit.

- Mais tu arrêtes jamais de faire le guignol ? M'entends-je dire d'un ton excédé.

- … 'ai gagné, me dit-il en toussant.

_PARDON ?_

- Quoi ?

- J'ai gagné, répète-t-il plus fort.

Il m'exhibe son épée et j'y vois quelques traces de sang sur la pointe.

_PUTAIN ! QUAND EST-CE QU'IL A FAIT ÇA ?_

- Donc j'ai gagné, reprend-t-il avant de partir dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. Vous êtes d'une force exceptionnelle monsieur.

_Je suis surtout possédé et dévoré par la soif de sang de ma lame._

Au fond de mon esprit, Din'Ganar gémit de frustration. Elle ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai interrompue. Elle est désemparée, perdue, mais n'essaie pas de rependre le contrôle comme elle vient de le faire. Elle se désole simplement du meurtre qu'elle n'a pas accomplis.

_Tout un cadeau qu'il m'a fait le père Saroumane…_

- Vous allez me servir ? Me demande-t-il.

_Putain, mais c'est qu'il lâche pas l'affaire ce con._

- Vous quand vous avez une idée fixe… Commence-je énervé.

Puis je me calme. La tension de tout à l'heure a disparu. Je pousse un soupir en m'assieds précautionneusement.

_J'ai besoin d'argent et ce boulot en vaux un autre. Qui plus est, ce n'est pas un boulet qui ne sait pas ce que veux dire combattre._

- Bon très bien. Je vais te servir un moment.

Il recommence à sourire.

- Mais si tu n'efface pas très vite ce sourire de ta gueule, je te l'éclate à coups de gantelets, c'est clair ? Reprends-je en grognant.

Incroyable mais vrai, il fait disparaître son sourire.

- Vous avez un cheval ? Me demande-t-il.

- Nan.

- Je vais vous donner l'un de ceux que noud avons en réserve.

- Trop aimable.

- Nous partons au point du jour, il faut rattraper ces brigands.

- Ben voyons, dis-je en soupirant de lassitude.

_Jamais le temps de faire une pause ici._

- Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ? Demande-je d'un ton fatigué.

- Seigneur ira très bien.

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Drôle de nom.

- Ce n'est pas plus mon nom que toit tu t'appelles "Seigneur".

- Très bien, je suis Bergen. Et toi ?

- Faust.

- Depuis quand sommes-nous passés au tutoiement ?

- Depuis que tu me fais chier.

Il glousse.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_


	37. Chapter 37

**ENTRE DEUX CAMPS**

Je finis par découvrir où cet espèce d'ahuri qui me sert de patron m'a touché. Et c'est lors de ma montée en selle que je le réalise. Il m'a fait ripper sa lame à la jointure entre la cuisse gauche et l'entrejambe.

_Salopard ! Maintenant ça vas s'irriter comme c'est pas permis._

Nous sommes montés en selle juste après le coup de midi. J'ai eu le droit à un vrai repas mais bizarrement, seul Bergen semble s'intéresser à moi. Les autres soldats gardent une distance respectueuse entre eux et moi. D'ailleurs, il me colle pire qu'un contrôleur des impôts qui aurait reniflé une fraude. J'ai eu le privilège de recevoir des ration comme les autres soldats, mais il m'a fait appeler immédiatement pour me faire manger à sa table. Jusque-là, je n'ai pas dis non, mais après il a commencé à me gaver de ragots sur des personnes que je ne connais même pas et avec un débit qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie une mitrailleuse rotative. Je n'ai pas saisi la moitié de ce qu'il me racontait et me suis vite retrouvé à hocher bêtement la tête et à glisser des " hum-hum " par-ci par-là. Puis est venu le moment de partir et la petit troupe de soldats a été agrandie par tous les hommes du village ayant un cheval, une arme et l'envie d'en découdre. Ce qui comprenait hélas les quatre bras-cassés.

Très vite, je remarque qu'un des soldats est spécialiste en pistage, ce qui n'est pas plus mal étant donné mes pauvres compétences en la matière.

Nous chevauchons à un bon rythme et j'en plains rapidement mon pauvre cheval, je dois peser facilement entre trente et quarante kilos d'armure en plus de mes quatre-vingt treize kilos tout mouillé. Bon, je me plains pas mal aussi car, comme je le supposais, le frottement de la selle contre mon armure irrite rapidement l'estafilade si judicieusement placée par mon patron. Du coup, je cherche une position pas trop inconfortable sur ma selle alors que nous allons déjà à une bonne allure et que je ne suis pas très bon cavalier. Comme bien souvent, je finis par détester le voyage.

_Je m'en vais te leur expliquer le principe du moteur à explosion et leur construire des bagnoles moi ! Non mais, j'en ai marre de chevaucher !_

Nous passons l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à suivre la piste. Finalement, quand l'arrêt est décrété, je tombe de mon cheval plus que je n'en descend. Et c'est là que je découvre que personne n'a prévu de monter la moindre tente. Tout le monde s'occupe de son cheval et sors uniquement sa couverture et sa nourriture.

Sauf moi, bien entendu parce que je sais à peine retirer la selle de mon cheval.

- Qu'est-ce à dire ? S'étonne Bergen quand je lui fais part de mon petit problème.

- Je-ne-sais-pas-m'occuper-d'un-cheval, reprends-je en détachant nettement les syllabes comme si je m'adressais à un demeuré.

Il me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

- Voilà qui est surprenant... Commente-t-il. J'aurais pensé que vous saviez vous occuper de votre monture.

- Je ne suis pas très habitué aux chevaux, dis-je d'un ton évasif.

Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, je réalise que ma Warg me manque. Elle n'était pas très confortable, mais il me suffisait de lui virer sa sellerie et de la brosser un petit coup pour qu'elle soit contente. Et puis aussi, elle n'était pas aussi réticente que le bourrin qu'on m'a confié.

Je suis obligé de bagarrer un peu avec Bergen qui maintient mordicus que j'ai dû apprendre, mais je prétends que non. Je ne vais pas non plus lui balancer à la figure que j'avais toujours soit une princesse ou un domestique elfe pour constater l'état de mes montures à ma place et repasser derrière moi.

_Décidément, Jim est plus utile que moi... Ou alors je suis un incapable, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux. Mais tant qu'à être incapable, autant être paresseux au passage._

J'obtiens gain de cause et Bergen demande à l'un des villageois qui nous accompagne de s'occuper de ma monture. Il faut dire aussi que depuis que tout le village a assisté à notre petit show, il n'y en a pas un qui fait ne serais-ce que mine de me contredire. Je crois bien que je leur fait peur.

_Remarque qu'il y a de quoi, gros malin. Tu te fais peur à toi-même, avoue-le !_

Din'Ganar est calme pour le moment, mais je commence à être un peu mitigé quand à l'utiliser. Après-tout, j'ai presque perdu le contrôle contre Bergen et je l'ai totalement perdu pendant la bataille des gués de l'Isen. J'ai même de la peine à croire que j'aie pu tuer autant de monde aussi facilement.

_Non mais sans rire, un autre moi concentré uniquement sur l'entraînement et le service à la Main Blanche ? J'ai été drogué comme un coureur cycliste pour arriver à ce résultat._

Drogué à la soif de sang qui plus est.

Le camp est vite monté et des tours de garde son organisés. Bien évidement, je signale qu'on ne compte pas sur moi pour rester réveillé à scruter une plaine vide.

_Me taper des tours de garde, ben voyons !_

Surtout qu'il ne se passe rien de la nuit. Et après un petit déjeuné rapidement avalé, nous sommes de retour en selle pour mon plus grand malheur. Mon cheval n'est pas spécialement content de me revoir et ça se sent.

- Plaisir partagé mon vieux... Fais-je remarquer à mon foutu canasson. Alors fais pas chier ou je te déguste en steak à la première occasion.

Cette remarque m'attire un regard surpris de mon voisin, un villageois armé d'une cognée de bûcheron. Je hausse les épaules à son intention avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas que le cheval est un animal dangereux devant, dangereux derrière et inconfortable au milieu ? Dis-je en citant Churchill. La seule chose qui le rattrape, c'est qu'il n'est pas mauvais une fois dans l'assiette.

Mon interlocuteur semble avoir vu un O.V.N.I. Je décide de partir avant que ma grande gueule ne lui fasse remarquer que chevaucher la bouche ouverte est le meilleur moyen d'attraper des mouches.

La chevauchée est à peine moins agréable que celle d'hier, mais en milieu d'après-midi, nous sommes arrêté par le retour des éclaireurs. La nouvelle fait rapidement le tour du groupe, les pillards ont été vus. Ils ne sont plus très loin. Sauf qu'ils se sont engagés dans une sorte de petite série de canyons, ce qui rends difficile de continuer la traque sans se faire voir.

L'autre nouvelle que moi et les soldats avons, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que quand ils ont attaqué le village. Bergen m'avoue à ce moment que les éclaireurs avaient déjà repérés des traces indiquant que d'autres groupes avaient rejoins celui que nous pourchassions.

_Logique, pour couvrir plus de terrain on se sépare et après on se retrouve pour repartir, ce qui permet d'avoir un corps plus important pour protéger ses arrières. Et même si on est moins discret, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou puisqu'on se tire._

Je profite plus tard d'être seul avec mon patron pour lui poser la question pendant que nous sommes en train d'avaler une collation.

- Combien sont-ils ? Demande-je en me disant que je n'aimerais probablement pas la réponse.

- Probablement qu'ils sont plus proches de la centaine que de la cinquantaine que nous pensions, me répond Bergen d'un air préoccupé.

- Ha ? On passe quand même du simple au double là, il vaudrait mieux en être sûr, lui fais-je remarquer d'un ton un peu cassant.

_Cent sauvages ? Abandonne ! Nous sommes une vingtaine de combattant et une trentaine d'auxiliaires à peu près aussi utiles qu'une balle dans le pied._

- Cent est une estimation optimiste, me reprends Bergen. Je pense pouvoir terrasser cinq homme, je pense que tu peux arriver à dix. Mais nos avantages ne compensent pas leur nombre.

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, réplique-je hargneusement. Je ne me fais pas dix sauvages tout seul, je serais mort avant débordé sous le nombre.

- C'est pour cette raison que nous devons nous montrer plus malins qu'eux, souris Bergen.

_Fais-moi ton show mon gars, j'ai planifié une bataille à une échelle autrement plus grande que la tienne. Explique-moi ton plan génial._

- Laisse-moi deviner, on les attire tous dans le salon et quand ils ne s'y attendent pas, on leur tire le tapis sous les pieds pour les faire tomber ?

Mon interlocuteur ne relève pas mon sarcasme.

- Non, nous allons profiter du terrain. Me dit-il avec son éternel air malicieux.

Je le regarde sans répondre pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Nous allons descendre les combattre dans les gorges, m'explique-t-il visiblement fier de lui. Ici, leur avantage numérique sera nul et notre discipline fera la différence.

_Pas con, à un détail près._

- Les sauvages ne sont pas des abrutis, si tu leur joue la trignolette, ils vont comprendre et se casser.

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air intrigué.

- Tu les connais ?

_Je te les ais envoyés sur le coin de la gueule._

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui les connaissait bien, dis-je en esquivant la question. La seule chose qu'il y'a à en retenir c'est qu'ils ne fonctionne pas comme une unité coalisée autour d'un chef. Chaque clan a ses propres buts et ses propres combattants. Donne un coup de pieds dans la fourmilière et ils ne se regrouperons pas autour d'un chef, au contraire ils s'égaillerons aux quatre vents. Et là, tu pourras courir jusqu'à ce que retentissent les trompettes du jugement dernier sans jamais tous les rattraper.

Il me fixe silencieusement, je devine qu'il cogite intensément à son regard dans le flou.

- Il faut donc que je les encercles.

- Mauvaise idée, commente-je. Tu n'as pas suffisamment de forces entrainées pour te permettre de les séparer en plusieurs groupes. Les villageois savent se battre, mais il y'a une différence entre "savoir se battre" et "savoir faire la guerre", hors c'est clairement cette seconde catégorie qui nous fait défaut. Ils n'ont ni la cohésion ni la discipline qui leur permettrais de tenir la ligne face à un adversaire plus nombreux qu'eux.

- Tes connaissances en stratégies sont stupéfiantes, comment Bergen. Tu as tout appris sur le tas en te battant d'un bout à l'autre des Terres du Milieu ?

- Heu... Pas exactement... Dis-je en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

_Mais où il vas chercher des idées pareilles ?_

- Tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux comprendre. Et puis, ça rajoute à ton mystère... Continue mon patron.

_Mon mystère ? Il sort d'où ce mec ?_

- Donc, que dois-je faire pour gagner ? Me demande-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, réponds-je en haussant les épaules. Les laisser partir et prétendre qu'ils t'on leurré ? De toute façon, ils sont en train de rentrer chez eux.

Son regard change du tout au tout. Il passe d'abords par l'incrédulité avant de virer subitement au mépris.

- Ce sont des propos de couard, me lâche-t-il d'un ton acide.

Je lui décoche un sourire venimeux.

- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te propose un plan génial ? Ou bien que je suggère une stupidité héroïque comme tenir chacun un canyon tout seul ?

- Pas obligatoirement, mais je n'attendais pas une idée aussi lâche.

- Je n'aime pas la guerre, lui dis-je d'un ton méprisant. Pour moi, la meilleure bataille est celle qu'on a pas à livrer.

- Et tu te prétends mercenaire ? Les mercenaire vivent des conflits !

- Notion intéressante, mais aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, je ne suis pas mercenaire.

Son regard devient surpris quand je lui lâche cette information.

- Mais, je croyais que...

- Certaines personnes ont supposé que j'étais mercenaire et sont allée le crier sur les toits. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec elles alors je n'ai rien dit. Tout le monde les a crues et tu m'as engagé. Fin de l'histoire.

Il reste un moment interdit.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Finit-il par s'étonner.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu m'engager ? Rétorque-je. Tu as été assez acharné pour aller jusqu'à te battre avec moi. Ça vas mieux au fait le plexus ?

Il sourit à cette mention.

- Ça ira, mais pendant un moment j'ai bien cru que tu cherchais à m'occire pour de bon. Mais tu cherches à changer de sujet ou je me fourvoie ?

_Fourvoyer, occire... Tu veux pas parler comme le reste du monde, nan ? Quant à te buter... Ben le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est pas passé loin._

- Je ne change pas vraiment de sujet, je te fais juste comprendre ma façon de penser. Je n'aime pas me battre, j'aime trop ma peau et j'estime avoir semé assez de mon sang derrière moi pour ne pas être très emballé par l'idée de continuer à la faire.

- Pourtant, tu es un bon combattant et te battre n'a pas l'air de te faire peur.

- Contre des soldats pas très entraîné et des villageois qui pissent dans leur frocs en me voyant, je ne vois pas bien où est la difficulté. Il me suffirait de les surprendre en criant pour les faire fuir dans tous les sens. Je ne risque pour ainsi dire rien. C'est facile d'avoir l'air courageux quand il n'y a pas de danger. Mais quand le danger est réel, franchement, je préfère l'éviter d'aussi loin qu'il m'est possible. Et clairement, les sauvages représentent un danger très net dans mon esprit.

- Quelle surprise, commente Bergen. J'aurais cru qu'un homme de ta force aurait rit du danger et aurait été le premier à charger.

- Je ne suis pas si fort que ça. Et qu'importe la force, un homme seul finit forcément par être débordé par un adversaire supérieur en nombre. Hors les sauvages nous sont méchamment supérieurs en nombre, même si nous parvenions à les confiner dans les gorges d'un canyon.

_L'essentiel de ce qui me rends si fort, me rends aussi complètement incontrôlable._

Je jette un coup d'oeil discret à la poignée ouvragée de Din'Ganar.

Au fond de moi, je sens que ma lame est intriguée par mon trouble, mais elle est d'une nature trop naïve pour comprendre que c'est elle le soucis.

_Din'Ganar est dirigée uniquement par ses sentiments. Elle n'a pas de pensées réfléchies. Quand elle sent monter l'envie de tuer, elle y réponds fortement, si fortement quelle me noie dedans sans s'en rendre compte. Mais pour elle c'est normal..._

J'ai eu du temps pour analyser les événements de la dernière fois. En fait de toutes les fois où j'ai fait appel à la force de mon arme. Et j'en suis arrivé à ces conclusions. Il y'a une sorte d'esprit dans mon arme, que je semble être le seul à ressentir en-dehors de quelques rares personnes. Mais on dirait l'esprit d'une enfant, tout entier centré sur ma propre psyché. Si je suis triste, Din'Ganar est désolée pour moi. Si je suis joyeux, elle l'est aussi. Si je me sens en danger elle devient inquiète pour moi. Et si je sens la rage me prendre aux tripes, alors elle hurle de joie et décuple littéralement mes forces pour me permettre de pulvériser mes adversaires. Mais ce faisant, elle semble prendre en partie le contrôle de moi.

_Vraiment pas le genre de chose à faire si je me retrouve à me battre en groupe. Je risque de buter aussi bien mes adversaires que mes alliés. Din'Ganar n'a rien à foutre des personnes autour de moi, son but premier est de me faire anéantir tout ce qui peut me menacer._

- Ce que tu dis est juste, mais permet-moi de ne pas être en accords avec toi, me répond Bergen.

- Tu en as parfaitement le droit, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu dis préférer passer au large des combats, mais laisse-moi te poser cette question. Si tu ne le fais pas, alors qui le fera à ta place ?

Je le regarde un peu surpris avant de réfléchir à la question. Bon, y a pas grand chose à réfléchir en même temps.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ou personne.

- Et cette personne, qui sera-t-elle ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Aucune idée, pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela pourrait bien être un pauvre paysan comme ceux qui nous accompagnent.

J'éclate de rire.

- Du genre de ceux qui nous accompagnent ? Abandonne, ils ne le feront pas le travail. Ils se feront vaillamment massacrer sur place, mais le travail ne sera pas fait !

- Et si au contraire c'est toi qui fait le travail ? Reprends Bergen.

J'hausse encore une fois les épaules.

- Ça dépends du nombre qu'ils sont en face, mais suivant comment je peux m'en tirer.

Il sourit.

- Ironique n'est-il pas ?

Je lève un sourcil interrogatif.

- En évitant le combat, tu condamnes d'autres à mourir, alors que de ton propre aveux, tu pourrais bien t'en tirer en ne l'évitant pas, m'explique posément mon interlocuteur. À défaut d'être lâche, du moins est-ce un refus d'assister son prochain.

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Le monde serait bien triste si tout le monde était comme toi, conclu-t-il en se levant pour aller discuter avec ses hommes.

Il me laisse planté là avec un sujet de réflexion pas banal.

_Espèce de philosophe à la con !_

Je dois au moins avouer qu'il est doué pour me donner mauvaise conscience cet abruti.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'en suis encore à me perdre dans les affres de la réflexion quand il convoque tout le monde pour des explications.

Comme je le pensais, il a décidé de diviser ses cavaliers en deux pour tenter de coincer les sauvages dans la nasse naturelle que représentent les canyons de l'Ouest Emnet, et il prévoit de placer les villageois sur les hauteurs pour bombarder les hommes sauvages.

Le plan semble censé, mais le faible effectif des cavaliers m'inquiète. Deux groupes de dix, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Je suis ensuite convoqué en plus petit comité, nous sommes alors six avec moi. Bergen, son instructeur, qui se remet gentiment de sa crise de voie aigüe, un sergent, un homme qui, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, est le chef du village où j'ai été accueillis et son bras droit, en l'occurrence le forgeron du village.

_Tiens, ce doit être le père d'Eryanne._

Je regarde le bonhomme, c'est une sorte de monstre aux épaules aussi épaisses qu'un uruk, à l'air aussi rébarbatif que ce dernier. Une énorme barbe hirsute lui bouffe la mâchoire et donne l'impression qu'il a un menton énorme, ce qui ne parvient pas à cacher un léger début d'embonpoint. Il porte une masse de forgeron pour toute arme et le seul trait commun que je lui trouve avec sa fille, c'est sa couleur de cheveux blond sale. Celui-ci remarque que je le fixe et plisse les yeux dans ma direction. Je n'insiste pas plus dans mon examen.

- Nous allons nous diviser en trois groupes. Je prendrais le commandement du premier, commence Bergen avant de montrer son instructeur. Hargar prendra le commandement du second et enfin, pour celui du village j'avais pensé à...

Je le vois lever la main vers moi, mais je secoue la tête négativement en pointant mon pouce vers le chef du village. Le geste n'échappe à personne, mais je m'en moque, je ne veux pas prendre la responsabilité de ces cons. Surtout qu'en plus je suis persuadé que je n'aurais aucune autorité sur eux à par en les menaçant, ce que je ne tiens pas vraiment à devoir faire.

- ... Monsieur Berren, termine Bergen en m'adressant un regard contrarié.

Je fais mine de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si je ne voyais pas de quoi il veut parler. Il continue d'un ton un peu plus cassant.

- Notre dessein est clair, nous cherchons à emprisonner les sauvages pour les forcer au combat dans un espace où ils ne pourront pas se défiler. Ceci sera le rôle des cavaliers. Le rôle des villageois sera de marteler l'ennemi depuis les hauteurs avec tout ce qu'ils pourront.Pendant ce temps, nous tiendrons la ligne tant que nous le pourrons. Cependant, dit-il en se tournant vers le chef du village, ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous ne le pensions. Il est possible que nous ayons à quitter le champ de bataille en vitesse si les choses se passent mal, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous teniez quelques hommes prêts avec les chevaux.

Le principal intéressé hoche gravement la tête. Il tiens une hache de lancer et porte une armure d'écaille trop grande pour lui qui a visiblement connu de meilleurs jours.

- Nous avons quelques palfreniers avec nous, je vais les assigner à cette tâche.

- Si c'est juste tenir quelques brides, je peux le faire tout aussi bien, interviens-je sans la moindre vergogne.

J'écope des regards ahuris de toute l'assemblée, sauf de Bergen dont la patience semble visiblement s'user.

- Faust, tu es notre meilleur guerrier et tu voudrais _garder les chevaux_ ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton froid.

- La lâcheté a ça de bon qu'elle vous tiens éloignée du danger, dis-je en lui retournant un sourire torve.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Crache-t-il avec colère. Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, arrête de te cacher derrière ta lâcheté c'est agaçant !

- Je peux aussi m'en aller, dis-je d'un ton doucereux. Et je te ferais grâce de ma prime de licenciement.

Un silence étrange tombe alors sur la petite assemblée.

- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi pleutre ! S'exclame à nouveau Bergen.

- J'ai toujours aimé repousser les limites, réponds-je acerbe.

Bergen ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais semble réaliser quelque chose. Il referme la bouche et jette un regard à liquéfier une banquise à son instructeur.

- Mettez les détails au point avec ces messieurs, je dois m'entretenir avec mon mercenaire.

De la manière dont il prononce le dernier mot de sa phrase, je sens que je baisse sévèrement dans son estime. Il quitte alors le cercle en me faisant signe assez sèchement de le suivre, ce que je fais un peu de mauvaise grâce. Mais sitôt arrivé hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes et une colline nous cachant aux yeux du reste du camp, il me saisit par le col de ma cape et me tire pour approcher mon visage du siens. Ce qui est un peu comique étant donné qu'il est plus petit que moi. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rire et cette réaction lui vaut mon plus beau regard froid.

- Lâche-moi, dis-je en détachant nettement chaque syllabe.

- Pas avant d'avoir eu une explication ! Grogne-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Qu'est-ce donc que cette foire que tu viens de nous faire ?

- Je suis libre de refuser de risquer ma peau pour des prunes, nan ?

- Justement non ! Tu es payé royalement pour ça !

- Je n'en ai pas encore vu l'ombre de ton argent, lui fais-je remarquer. Et il ne me sert à rien si je ne suis plus là pour le dépenser.

- Ho, c'est une question d'argent donc ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton presque méprisant.

Je dis bien, presque.

- Ça pourrait aussi devenir une affaire personnelle si tu ne me lâches pas très vite, lui réponds-je sur le même ton.

- Faust, regarde autour de toi...

- Je vois une bande de clochards incapables de tenir une arme droite et une bande de gamin qui jouent aux soldats, l'interromps-je en gardant mes yeux rivés aux siens.

À peine me relâche-t-il que la gifle fuse. Je ne l'ai pas bien vue venir étant donné qu'il a frappé du côté où je n'ai plus d'oeil et elle claque violemment contre ma joue car je ne porte pas mon casque. L'instant d'après, je vois rouge et serre mon gantelet droit autour de sa gorge.

- Espèce de... Commence-je en armant un direct du gauche.

Un cri d'alerte se fait entendre derrière moi et je m'interromps pour regarder.

Le soldat qui nous as vu semble épouvanté par quelque chose.

- Alors c'est à ça que tu ressembles quand on parvient à te provoquer, commente froidement Bergen d'une voix légèrement rauque à cause de ma poigne.

Je me retourne vers lui mais ne croise que du dédain dans son regard.

- Je me suis bien fourvoyé à ton sujet. Je pensais que tu avais un peu de noblesse, mais en fait il n'en est rien.

- Et c'est en me foutant des baffes que tu espère voir de la noblesse ? M'énerve-je en serrant davantage le poing.

Je suis furieux contre lui, mais il se contente de me regarder de haut malgré les efforts qu'il doit faire pour respirer normalement.

- J'espère que... tu ne croises... pas beaucoup... de... miroirs, grogne-t-il difficilement. Parce que... tu dois avoir... de la peine... à... te regarder.

- Toi, on t'as jamais appris à fermer ta gueule... Commente-je froidement.

- On m'a... appris... à ne pas... fuir... mes responsabilités, réplique-t-il hautainement.

- Ha ouais ? Tant mieux pour toi, parce que t'es responsable d'une baffe sur ma personne.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Je lui parque mon gantelet dans la joue. J'ai visé la partie molle, mais je sens clairement la résistance de la pommette et de la mâchoire. Je le lâche, mais en-dehors de faire un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser, Bergen ne vas pas plus loin. Sa tête garde d'ailleurs l'inclinaison que je lui ai donnée avec mon poing. Son regard par contre aurait une température suffisante pour faire geler une pierre jusqu'à la fendre.

- Satisfait ? Grogne-t-il avec la même chaleur que son regard.

- T'as toujours pas appris a être muet, alors non, gronde-je en faisant craquer le cuir de mes gantelets lorsque je resserre les poings.

Le soldats commencent à arriver au pas de charge avec tout leur attirail et j'entends leur instructeur qui leur commande de m'encercler.

_Encercle tout ce que tu veux connard, cette fois Din'Ganar pourra étancher sa soif si je dois passer outre._

Bergen part d'un petit rire désagréable.

- Tu es mort de peur devant une bande de sauvages mal armée et désorganisée, pourtant tu ne trembles pas un instant quand mes hommes t'encerclent. C'est complètement hors de toute logique.

- J'ai jamais dis que j'étais logique. Réponds-je en le foudroyant du regard. Je considère que l'humanité est le meilleur exemple qu'on puisse donner en voulant parler du chaos.

- Dans ce cas, il est temps de grandir un peu et de cesser d'agir comme un enfant qui change d'avis toutes les minutes.

J'en reste coi. Lui aussi me traite de gamin.

_Putain, après le père Elrond, voilà un capitaine du Rohan qui s'y met !_

Il me sort un sourire bizarre à cause de sa joue qui commence à enfler.

- Je vois que j'ai touché juste. Et à voir ta tête ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te le reproche.

- Écoute-moi bien, l'interromps-je glacial. Ouvre encore une fois, mais je dis bien UNE fois, ta grande gueule pour me faire la morale. Alors je te garanti que les sauvages ne t'affronteront jamais, ni toi, ni tes soldats. Au pire ils verront quelques corneilles venue bouffer les restes.

- Et toute cette belle colère ne serait pas mieux dirigée contre eux que contre moi ?

- Ils ne viennent pas me chier dans les bottes, EUX ! Ni me juger sans me connaître !

- Ce que j'en ai vu m'a suffit. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas mercenaire.

- Parfait ! M'exclame-je, tu commence enfin à comprendre ce qu'on t'as dit il y'a trois jours en arrière ! Excuse-moi mais ça fait un peu peur comme temps de réaction pour un commandant ! Tu n'écoutes jamais personne d'autre que toi !

Cette fois son visage se colore nettement.

_Tiens, moi aussi je ne dis pas que des conneries ?_

- Cette fois c'en est trop ! Disparaissez de ma vue ! M'ordonne sèchement Bergen.

- Mais avec plaisir, _Monseigneur_ ! Je garde juste le cheval en paiment et ses fontes avec !

- Très bien ! De toute façon cette pauvre bête sera morte dans quelques jours avec vous comme maître !

- Je la dégusterais en pensant à toi ! Dis-je ne me détournant pour tomber sur un soldat qui me tiens en joue avec sa pique. Hors de mon chemin avec ton cure-dent !

Celui-ci ne bouge pas immédiatement, mais un geste de son instructeur le fait s'écarter avant que je décide de l'étrangler. Je retourne au camp d'un pas rageur et y découvre un attroupement inquiet. En me voyant approcher furax, Méadras s'approche de moi un peu hésitant.

- Messire ? Vous allez...

- Mal ! Le coups-je en lui lançant un regard assassin. Très mal !

Il se ratatine comme si je l'avais frappé et plus personne ne m'approche tandis que je récupère mon cheval et l'enfourche. Je le dirige vers le groupe tandis que les soldats reviennent avec un air lugubre.

- Le village c'est par où ? M'enquiers-je avec autant de politesse qu'un poing dans la gueule.

On m'indique une direction et je la prends sans demander mon reste.

Je lance le cheval au trot, énervé comme le soir où je me suis tiré de chez Elrond. Sauf que cette fois j'ai retenu la leçon et j'ai un cheval avec des fontes plutôt pleines.

_Bon sang, mais quel espèce de connard !_

Il est à peine la fin d'après-midi, alors j'estime que je peux déjà faire un bout. Sitôt hors du champ de vue du camp, je lance mon cheval au petit galop. Je suis tellement énervé que je sens à peine la brulure insistante de mon éraflure. Je ressasse la discussion qui vient d'avoir lieu. Et malgré tout, je ne peux qu'admettre qu'il n'a pas tord, je suis loin d'avoir un comportement aussi adulte que j'aimerais le faire croire.

Malgré tous mes sarcasmes et mon air blasé, je parle beaucoup sans savoir et je me sers de l'expérience que j'ai acquise via les livres pour frimer et sortir des grandes phrases d'hommes plus grands que moi. Je suis la pire des races de moralisateurs : celle qui parle sans avoir vécu et ne fait que transmettre l'avis des autres.

Tout occupé à mes réflexions, je met un moment à remarquer que mon cheval est devenu nerveux. Il commence d'ailleurs à tirer sur sa bride avec insistance quand je le rappelle à l'ordre alors qu'il essaie de passer au galop.

- Allons bon, voilà que tu t'y mets auss...

Je suis coupé dans ma phrase par l'apparition d'une masse de poils et de crocs qui jaillit de la colline que je contournais. Réflexe idiot, mais salvateur, je vide mes étriers sous la surprise. Mon cheval est renversé et hennit de peur tandis que la chose qui l'a attrapé grogne d'une manière que je reconnais facilement.

_Un warg !_

Stimulé par la peur, je suis sur pieds en un instant, Din'Ganar chante en sortant de son fourreau.

_Putain ! J'ai qu'un seul canasson, va pas me le buter saleté !_

Je me rue en avant, mais le warg fait un écart de mon cheval avec une agilité surprenante pour sa taille. Il est d'ailleurs bien plus gros que ceux dont j'ai l'habitude. Je constate aussi qu'il porte... Une sellerie... Et des fontes... Qui me disent vraiment quelque chose... Et une ou deux hampes de flèches cassées qui dépassent de son flanc gauche...

_C'est pas vrai..._

Je tends prudemment une main gantée dans sa direction. Sans hésiter elle vient loger son museau couturé de cicatrices dedans et grogne de satisfaction.

J'en suis tellement surpris que je laisse tomber Din'Ganar. J'ai retrouvé ma warg !

_Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a retrouvé._

Je lui flatte le museau, la tête un peu vide. J'en suis tellement sur le cul que quand je recommence à réfléchir clairement, le soleil s'est presque couché. Un coup d'oeil aux alentours m'apprends que mon cheval est allé boiter un peu plus loin. Il est trop bien dressé pour s'enfuir, mais il s'est mis dans le sens du vent où il ne sent plus l'odeur de ma warg. Celle-ci n'est d'ailleurs pas dans la meilleure forme qui soit, les deux hampes cassées qu'elle a dans le flanc ont mal cicatrisé et la font boiter légèrement. Elle est aussi plus maigre que dans mon souvenir et sa sellerie a commencé à lui faire perdre le peu de pelage qui lui reste là où elle a trop frotté.

Un peu honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, je la desselle, geste qui est accueilli d'un grognement de contentement. Je récupère dans mes sacoches les brosses à poil rêche que j'utilisais pour la brosser et lui en donne un grand coup.

À force de caresses et de mots doux, je la fais se coucher sur le flanc opposé aux flèches, mais la nuit est tombée entre deux et je peine à voir ce que je fais. Je commence donc à courir après mon cheval pour récupérer une torche. Ce con m'évite parce que je suis imprégné de l'odeur de ma warg, ce qui me donne une furieuse envie d'aller chercher l'arbalète de mon paquetage d'Isengard pour le faire s'arrêter définitivement et le déguster en steaks. Mais finalement, avec un peu de ruse et une branche d'un buisson bien vert, je finis par le prendre au piège et à l'attacher à une distance respectable de ma warg. J'en profite pour allumer ma torche et jeter un coup d'oeil à lui aussi.

Il a quelques jolies marques de griffes sur le garrot et le flanc. Ainsi que certaines des sangles de la selle qui ont été déchiquetées. Mais bon, un bon pansement, une sellerie neuve et ça repart. Je le desselle aussi pour le moment, sauf la bride que je laisse attachée et retourne voir ma warg. Les plaies qu'elle a dans le flanc ne sont pas très jolies avec les bouts de flèches cassée dedans. Je décide de soigner ça en priorité. À l'aide d'un bon poignard que je retrouve dans mes affaires emportée de l'Isengard, je rouvre les plaies, difficilement parce qu'elle a la peau aussi dur que du cuir tanné. Elle bouge et grogne mais je parviens à la garder clame pendant que j'extrais les flèches. Je me rappelle encore de Grumash en train d'expliquer, sur un orque fléché pour l'occasion, comment pratiquer dans ce genre de cas. Là, normalement, la méthode orque consiste ensuite à cautériser les plaies. Mais je viens du XXIème siècle moi. Bien que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça d'avoir les mains pleines de sang, je prends le temps de nettoyer ses blessures à l'alcool et de refermer le tout à l'aide de fil prévu à l'origine pour raccommoder des tentes. Le plus dur reste de faire un pansement à un animal qui a un corps de l'épaisseur d'une barrique. Mes bandes ne sont pas autrement prévues pour ça, mais bon, il faut bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est quand je termine de m'occuper d'elle, mais je tombe un peu de fatigue. Par contre, ça m'a permis de faire le vide dans ma tête et de penser à autre chose que ressasser mes problèmes. Je soupire de dépit quand je réalise qu'il faudrait aussi que je m'occupe de mon cheval.

Ma warg relève brusquement la tête et regarde dans la direction d'où j'ai lâché la bande de militaires mal dégrossie.

_Ho-ho..._

S'ils la voient, cette fois je m'en tirerais pas avec une cabriole. Et Bergen m'a tout l'air de pouvoir être revanchard quand il le veut.

Je me précipite sur mes anciennes fontes et retrouve avec plaisir mon arbalète, toute prête à être armée et utilisée. Les carreaux également n'ont pas l'air d'avoir souffert.

_Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps... "Le bon vieux temps". Voilà que je commence à radoter comme un vieux papy._

Je me fais cette réflexion en tendant l'arbalète et en chargeant un carreau.

Un bruit de sabots commence à se faire entendre et au martèlement je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un seul cheval au galop.

_Un seul ? Il y a un problème là._

Je me mets en embuscade derrière une colline un peu en avant de mon campement improvisé. La lueur de ma torche vas forcément attirer mon cavalier du dimanche. Et là, si sa tronche me revient pas...

_Écoute-toi un peu. Tu penses à buter de sang-froid un mec que t'as pas encore vu sous prétexte de sauvegarder un animal ? Bon, en même temps c'est pas comme si l'animal en question étais l'une des rares créature qui te suit partout en supportant tes sautes d'humeur chaotiques sans broncher et qui a toujours un grognement affectueux dès que tu t'occupes un peu d'elle._

Le cavalier se dessine enfin à la lueur assez faible de la lune et sa dégaine me dit quelque chose. Comme prévu, il fonce droit sur ma torche et stoppe son cheval en approchant dans le halo de lumière de celle-ci. Son canasson écume et semble un peu paniqué.

_Pas con, lui il a senti ma warg, pas comme son cavalier._

Je le vise avec attention en attendant de pouvoir l'identifier. Pas question que ce con ait un geste malheureux envers mes animaux. Je le reconnais à la dernière minute. C'est l'un des gamins du village qui a choisis de suivre les soldats.

Je relève l'arbalète et siffle un grand coup. Celui-ci tourne la tête vers moi et je remarque enfin sa tunique tachée de sang et la grosse balafre qui lui court le long de la joue.

La seconde chose qui me frappe c'est l'air fou qu'il arbore et la panique aussi présente dans le regard de son cheval que dans le siens. Il commence a essayer de balbutier quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas trois mots de ce qu'il dit.

_Super, les yeux incapables de se fixer sur quelque chose, des gestes presque convulsifs, l'impression d'avoir affaire à une pelote de nerfs, des sueurs, des propos incohérents... Ce mec est en état de choc psychologique ou alors je veux bien manger mon chapeau. Enfin, peut-être pas étant donné que j'ai qu'un casque... Je me demande même s'il n'est pas aussi en état de choc tout court avec la perte de sang._

- Du calme, je comprends à rien à ce que tu me baves, lui dis-je d'un ton un peu sec.

Il saute de son cheval plus qu'il n'en descend et titube dans ma direction. Le pauvre gosse a la mâchoire qui tremble comme s'il était assis sur un marteau-piqueur. Son bras gauche pends sur son flanc et je constate que je vois l'os au niveau de l'avant-bras par une déchirure très nette.

_Beurk... Comment il tiens debout avec une blessure pareille ?_

Il agrippe soudain au col de ma cape et tire dessus comme un dératé en bégayant des sons sans suite.

_Bon, autant pour le tact._

Je lui taloche la figure du côté qui n'est pas blessé. Il me lâche et tombe sur le derrière, le regard dans le flou et la tête tournée du côté du coup.

- C'est bon, la lumière est revenue à tous les étages ?

Il cligne des yeux et porte sa main valide à sa joue molestée. Mais en-dehors de ça, rien.

_Bizarre, dans mon souvenir c'était pourtant pas l'idiot du village._

Je rejette un coup d'oeil à son bras et grimace. Il se l'ai fait ouvrir en grand et un gros morceau de chair pend sur le côté. Visiblement un objet tranchant a ripé sur l'os et faillit décoller toute la partie supérieur du muscle. Il n'est plus attaché que par des lambeaux de peau et un peu de chair malmenée. Ce genre de blessure est nettement au-delà de mes compétences. En plus, je viens d'utiliser à peu près tous mes pansements pour ma warg.

_Comment ça se fait qu'avec une blessure pareille, il soit encore vivant ? Il aurait dû se vider de son sang, je suis sûr que son artère radiale ou ulnaire a été tranchée._

Je me penche sur lui pour regarder la blessure de plus près et trouve la raison de sa survie, quelqu'un lui a fait un garrot avec une lanière de cuir juste au-dessus du coude. À mon avis, il va perdre son bras quoi que je fasse. Ou alors carrément la vie s'il n'est pas confié à un bon soigneur rapidement. L'ennui c'est que nous sommes en plein milieu des pleines du Rohan.

_Ce gamin n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance s'il tente de conserver son bras. Le garrot l'empêche de trop saigner pour le moment, mais s'il n'est pas amputé très vite il vas finir par se vider de son sang. Il en as déjà perdu trop à mon avis, ce qui explique son manque de conscience._

Je réalise que je suis triste pour ce gamin. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui. Même si je lui tranchais le bras, je n'ai rien pour cautériser et lui recoudre le moignon serais au mieux un pari très risqué.

- Haa...

Je me tourne vers lui. Il semble avoir retrouvé un peu de lucidité, mais maintenant que je le regarde un peux mieux, je réalise à quel point il a une pâleur de cadavre.

- Oui ? Demande-je doucement.

- Haa... À... L'aide...

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

_Heu... ouais... Et sinon, il fait beau par chez toi ?_

Visiblement, les plombs sont toujours aux abonnés absents. Sauf que si je lui remet une autre tarte, j'ai peur de le tuer.

- Tout vas bien, lui mens-je avec un sourire compatissant. Tu es en sécurité.

_Putain l'hypocrite ! Il est en train de crever oui !_

- On a... Gagné ? Demande-t-il en me regardant bizarrement.

_Heu...visiblement pas s'il a fallut que Bergen sonne la retraite... Et en version humour noir, t'as surtout gagné le droit de te reposer définitivement._

- Ouais, c'est une belle victoire que vous avez faite là, dis-je avec un pâle sourire de réconfort..

_Je fous quoi là moi ?_

Il me sourit. Il a soudain l'air heureux.

- Je vais... raconter ça au village... Ils vont...

Il tousse et je le rattrape avant qu'il s'effondre en arrière. La blessure sur sa joue est vraiment moche elle aussi et je réalise à la formation de bulles d'air qu'elle communique avec l'intérieur de la bouche.

_Ça doit être un martyr pour ce gamin de tousser._

Pourtant il continue et crache des caillots de sang.

_J'espère pour lui que ces trucs viennent de sa joue, sinon il est foutu parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il a une hémorragie interne._

Il s'arrête pour retrouver son souffle. Je lui tapote gentiment le dos, sans savoir si vas l'aider ou non.

- Doucement mon gars, vas pas t'étouffer maintenant que t'es devenu un héros, ça ne serait pas très glorieux, dis-je d'un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

À ma grande surprise, il commence à chialer.

- Maman... Maman, j'ai mal... J'ai mal... Où tu es maman ? Maman...

Je reste ébahi, ce mec appelle sa mère maintenant.

_Il doit plus savoir où il est... C'est aussi un symptôme de l'état de choc ?_

Je réalise que je n'en sais rien. Après tout, je ne suis pas médecin.

Dans mes bras, le gosse continue sa litanie, sa voix allant en faiblissant. Sa respiration devient un peu irrégulière et il tousse souvent.

_Il est en train de crever !_

Cette constatation me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre. Je relève la tête et scrute autour de moi, à la recherche d'aide ou d'inspiration. Bordel, si Bergen a sonné la retraite, pourquoi il est tout seul ? Il devrait pas y avoir quelqu'un pour aider ce pauvre gosse ? Un mec qui ait des compétences en médecine ou un guérisseur ? Pourquoi on as jamais un Elrond de poche quand on en as besoin ?

Il expire entre mes bras, sur un ultime "maman" et sa tête part en arrière tandis que son corps se détends.

- Ho ! Vas pas me faire ce coup-là ! Lui-dis en sentant la panique monter en moi comme une inondation. Hé ! Allô la lune, ici la terre ! Appollo, répondez ! HO ! DEBOUT !

Je commence à le secouer comme un prunier en continuant de l'appeler. Je gueule comme un dératé, le traite de tous les noms. En désespoirs de cause, je lui tire la baffe la plus monumentale du siècle.

Mais il ne réagit pas. Je tiens un cadavre entre mes bras. Un bout de chair morte.

_Nom de Dieu de putain de bordel à cul de merde ! Il était vivant y'a pas une minute !_

Je suis pris d'une nausée violente et je me retourne juste à temps pour vomir ailleurs que sur son cadavre.

_Merde ! Putain de merde !_

Je réalise qu'en plus de vomir je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourtant, je le connaissais même pas ce gars.

_Ha ! Il est beau le grand guerrier revenu de tout ! Il chiale comme une gonzesse en voyant un macchabée._

Je me retourne, une boule dans la gorge. Le gamin est à peine éclairé par la lumière de la torche mais son visage fixe et froid me donne l'impression qu'il est juste en train de regarder le ciel.

_Fait chier, je sens que ça vas me poursuivre longtemps cette vision._

Je m'essuie la bouche à l'aide d'une poignée d'herbe. Je déteste le goût que vomir laisse dans la bouche, surtout qu'il y a toujours un peu de bile qui s'invite au passage pour vous râper le fond de la gorge et les papilles gustative au passage.

_Bheu... J'ai encore envie de vomir..._

Je reste plusieurs minutes à quatre-pattes, trahi sans cesse par mon estomac avec une sorte de nausée qui s'agite dès que je pense au gamin qui vient de me mourir entre les pattes.

_Bordel, il avait l'air encore plus jeune que moi ! J'ai que dix-huit... Attends, Mars est passé non ? Nom de Dieu, j'ai dix-neuf ans !_

Je réalise que j'ai pris un an depuis que je suis ici et que je l'ai fait en étant sous contrôle d'un sorcier maléfique. Je recommence à pleurer.

_Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux revoir ma maman ! Je veux aussi revoir mon papa ! Ma soeur jumelle ! Ma petite soeur ! Mon petit frère ! Mes grands-parents !_

Je commence à hoqueter bruyamment, tout orgueil mal placé oublié.

- Putain ! FAIS CHIER ! Hurle-je à cette saloperie de ciel étoilé.

_On peut tous crever, ça n'empêchera pas la lune de briller et la terre de tourner. Est-ce que je pourrais quitter ce putain de monde de merde vivant ou bien est-ce que je devrais partir les pieds devant pour revoir ma famille et mes amis ? En admettant même qu'il y ait quelque chose après la mort !_

Je ressens alors l'inquiétude de Din'Ganar. Sa présence est devenue chaude et réconfortante. Elle m'envoie des vagues de consolation un peu maladroites mais remplies d'affection.

Ça calme ma tristesse, mais je sens que ma révolte ,elle ,grandi en conséquence. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je refuse même catégoriquement cette idée.

_Je quitterais ce monde en vie ! Je rentrerais chez moi vivant, même si pour ça je dois casser la gueule à tous ceux qui se dresseront sur mon chemin !_

L'idée fait son chemin chez moi. Elle fait naitre une colère glacée au fond de mon âme. J'ai soudain une irrésistible envie de meurtre qui m'étreint. J'ai envie de tenir le responsable de mon arrivée ici entre mes mains. D'avoir son cou entre mes doigts et de serrer. Serrer jusqu'à ce que mes doigts blanchissent. Serrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent mal. Serrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfoncent dans ma propre chair, avec le cou de cette ordure encore entre mes mains.

- Je commence à comprendre ton envie de Sang, Din... Dis-je tout haut.

Je sens son étonnement. Elle ne comprends pas de quoi je parles. Par contre, elle semble soulagée que j'aille mieux.

Je me relève lentement pour contempler le gamin. Le souvenir de ma conversation avec Bergen refait surface.

_... "Si tu ne t'interpose pas, qui le fera à ta place ?" J'ai la réponse sous le nez, espèce d'enfoiré. Un gamin qui ne savait pas se battre mais qui avait définitivement plus de cran que moi. Il a pris ma place et ça lui a coûté la vie._

La vengeance ne ressuscite pas les morts, mais aussi vite ais-je cette pensée, aussi vite je l'étouffe sous ma colère. Si je n'agis pas, il sera mort pour rien. Si Bergen a sonné la retraite, c'est qu'il n'a pas réussi. Pire, si ce gamin est le seul qui ait atteint les chevaux dans son état, c'est probable que les autres soient tous morts ou prisonniers.

_Et Dieu sais ce qu'ils font de leur prisonniers_, songe-je en me rappelant des cadavres de la ferme pillée.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Ma warg n'est pas en état d'être montée, même si j'admet que j'aurais bien aimé l'avoir avec moi. Même chose pour mon cheval que je n'ai pas encore pu soigner.

Il me reste le bourrin du gamin. Celui-ci s'est éloigné du camp, mais il attends docilement plus loin. Il a eu le temps de sécher un peu et est occupé à brouter. Je l'approche sans problème et le ramène par la bride pour l'attacher non loin. Ce n'est pas le cheval du gamin, ça se voit que c 'est la monture d'un des soldats. Le paquetage est de trop bonne qualité. Je tire la couverture de celui-ci pour enrouler le corps du gamin dedans. Ça devrait le préserver des corneilles et en partie de ma warg jusqu'à mon retour. Je repasse la voir en vitesse et j'essaie de lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger, mais je pense que je perds mon temps. Je ne suis pas en mesure de lui interdire d'aller où que ce soit. J'enfourche ensuite le cheval qui hennit sous mon poids.

Avant de partir, je jette un coup d'oeil au corps emballé.

_Gamin, je sais pas qui tu étais, mais j'espère qu'on pourra me le dire pour que je te rapporte à ta mère._

J'allume une autre torche et je reprends le chemin en sens inverse. Il est facile a suivre, même s'il n'a pas saigné beaucoup pendant le trajet, le gamin avait son cheval au galop, ce qui, dans l'herbe encore humide, a laissé une piste assez nette. Je ne veux pas épuiser ma monture et, malgré que je sois tiraillé par un sentiment d'urgence, j'essaie de maintenir un simple petit galop.

_Quel homme plein de contradictions je suis. Je me jure que je survivrais et la seconde d'après, je prends des risques énormes pour aller aider des personnes que j'ai planté comme des radis parce que je me suis fâché avec. Faust, tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard._

Mais étrangement, je me sens pas mal. Au contraire, malgré ma colère glacée, je me sens dans le bon chemin.

J'arrive plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru à l'endroit où nous avions fait une pause, mais le cheval continue. Il sait sans doute mieux que moi où aller.

Avec les prémices de l'aube, j'arrive au bord d'une série de petits canyons. Le cheval en contourne l'entrée pour se diriger vers les plateaux qui les bordent. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas ce qui pousserait quelqu'un à se risquer là-dedans.

Très vite, le cheval ralentit et montre des signes d'agitation. Je comprends pourquoi quand le vent tourne. Celui-ci emporte des effluves que j'ai déjà senti une fois : Un mélange de sang, d'urine, de merde et de mort.

Je descend du cheval. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais il ne vas pas tarder. Mû par une intuition, je mets mon masque en place et continue à pieds.

Je ne remercierait jamais assez Jim d'avoir donné des trucs aux orques pour éviter que je fasse un bruit de régiment de casseroles rouillées dès que j'essaie d'être un peu discret. Je monte par un petit sentier de chèvre étroit vers un plateau. Là, le premier spectacle morbide m'attends.

Un villageois, j'ignore lequel, est tombé du plateau sur le sentier en contrebas. Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose, on l'a égorgé proprement avant de le laisser tomber. Mais il ne porte pas de traces de lutte, il a sans doute été pris par surprise.

_Bravo capitaine obvious. Bien sûr qu'il a été pris par surprise s'il a pas eu le temps de se débattre._

Une fois sur le plateau, je trouve une bonne partie du reste des villageois. Ils sont assez proche du bord, mais tourné dans le sens d'où je suis venu. Il y'a des traces de combat et quelques cadavres de sauvages de gauche et de droite. De là, pas compliqué de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Ils ont été pris à revers par leur propre chemin de retraite. L'homme que j'ai vu plus bas devait sûrement être la sentinelle censée donner l'alerte dans ce cas, mais elle n'en as pas eu le temps._

Ce qui signifie aussi que s'ils se sont occupés de ces gars en premiers, Bergen et ses hommes se sont retrouvés sans soutiens pour tenir les accès et ils étaient déjà cruellement en sous-nombre.

Je m'approche silencieusement du bord du plateau et rampe sur le dernier bout après avoir bien inspecté qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ce qui est assez logique, ils viennent de se faire tomber dessus, qui s'attendrais à ce que des renforts arrivent juste après la bataille.

_Des renforts... Ils sont beaux les renforts : Un mec tout seul qui n'a ni plan ni courage._

Je jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus le bord. Devant moi s'ouvre une vallée encaissée disposant d'au moins trois sorties.

_Merde ! Pas étonnant que Bergen n'ait pas réussi. Trois sorties, c'était juste impossible à tenir avec aussi peu d'hommes._

Un campement de tentes grossières a été monté en bas, il n'a d'ailleurs visiblement que peu souffert. J'englobe le tout assez facilement et je tombe face à un spectacle qui me pétrifie d'horreur.

Les sauvages ont capturés des survivants. En tout une dizaine, couchés dans la boue et vaguement attachés, plus un qui hurle et s'agite au milieu d'un paquet de ses geôliers. Et pour cause, ils sont en train de lui attacher les membres à quatre chevaux différents en rigolant.

_Quelle bande de... De..._

Aucun mot ne me vient pour me permettre de qualifier l'espèce de race de sous-merdes qu'il faut être pour s'amuser à écarteler quelqu'un. En plus, ils utilisent les chevaux qu'ils leurs ont pris pour ça ! Je les reconnais aux selles des militaires !

Je me dépêche de chercher un chemin pour descendre, mais c'est peine perdue, je peux voir au moins trois cadavres de villageois qui sont tombés du promontoire. Il est beaucoup trop haut pour que je m'en laisse tomber et la pente est trop à la verticale pour que je puisse ne serais-ce qu'espérer la dévaler sans dommages. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je fasse le tour.

Mais d'ici là ils auront...

Des cris me tirent de ma réflexion et je lève la tête pour voir les hommes s'éloigner en courant du malheureux cavalier. Immédiatement, d'autres frappent les chevaux pour les faire partir.

_NON ! PAS ÇA !_

Poussé par l'horreur, je détourne le regard au dernier moment. J'entends un bruit de cordes qui claquent et un hurlement de douleur si horrible que j'ai l'intime conviction que je l'entendrais encore dans mes pires cauchemars.

Le hurlement se prolonge quelques secondes avant qu'un horrible bruit de déchirure humide se fasse entendre. Le cri meurt, mais un autre se fait entendre. Quelqu'un hurle un nom. C'est une voix de fille.

- HARDRED !

_Putain ! Un de mes quatre bras-cassés vengeurs ! Et celle qui hurle son nom doit être la colosse._

Je repasse la tête par-dessus le bord et regrette immédiatement mon choix car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un oeil à ce qu'il reste du corps du malheureux. Une nouvelle nausée me prends. Une partie de son bassin et sa jambe gauche sont partis dans une direction. Le reste est resté sur place. Entre-deux se trouve une longue trainée de boyaux écarlates.

Je détourne le regard et tombe par hasard sur Mewyn. Cette fois c'est un hoquet de stupeur qui m'échappe. Elle est à genoux, les bras passés autours d'un... Un _tronc_ _d'arbre entier_ plaqués contre son dos et ligotés avec des cordes assez épaisses pour retenir un taureau. Ses chevilles également son nouées autour d'un simple piquet planté dans le sol. Je remarque en passant qu'ils lui ont dénudé le torse jusqu'à la ceinture, laissant sa poitrine exposée. Celle-ci présente d'ailleurs plusieurs belles cicatrices.

À peine ais-je le temps de noter ça qu'un homme utilise une sorte de cravache courte pour lui en mettre un coup à travers la figure. Elle tourne la tête sous la violence du choc mais je n'entends aucun gémissement de ma position. Par contre je vois clairement qu'elle pleure sous les ricanement des ses bourreaux. J'hésite si ce sont des larmes de douleur ou de colère.

_Quoique, ça pourrait aussi être de la tristesse tout bêteme... Mais c'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_

Il faut que j'agisse, sinon je serais venu pour rien et le gamin sera mort quand même. Je me concentre pour essayer de décompter le nombre de sauvages dans le camp, ce qui se révèle plus ardu que je ne l'aurais cru. Allez essayer de compter des mecs qui bougent tout le temps et qui entrent et sortent de leur tentes pour un oui ou pour un non. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que des hommes, il y a aussi des femmes dans leur camp. Je le remarque en en voyant une sortir d'une tente en se rhabillant, suivie de près par un homme qui souris bêtement. Malgré tout, j'obtient une estimation globale de l'effectif adverse : Environ quarante personnes.

_Soit les éclaireurs de Bergen se sont méchamment plantés, soit ils ont fait bien plus de dégâts que je ne l'aurais cru._

Un coup d'oeil derrière moi me permet d'estimer que si les paysans étaient au complet, ils ont étalés au moins une douzaine de sauvages. Bon, il y'a bien une vingtaine de villageois mort en contrepartie, certain avec des armes plantées dans le dos.

_Quand on ne s'y attends pas..._

Mais dans tous les cas, il me semble qu'il manque un peu trop de monde en bas.

_Peut-être que certains sont partis à la recherche de survivants ? Et je les aurais manqués en revenant ? Aucune chance qu'ils m'aient manqués eux, avec le boucan que j'ai fait en pleurant comme une fillette..._

Pris d'un horrible doute, je me retourne, mais il n'y a personne derrière moi. Je me rapproche du bords en catimini et jette un coup d'oeil prudent au sentier qui menait ici. Personne...

_Ils ne m'auraient pas vu alors que j'ai fait le chemin exactement inverse avec le bourrin du gamin ?_

Je fronce les sourcils. Tout ceci n'a pas la moindre logique. Que j'aie été aveuglé par la colère au point de ne pas remarquer des poursuivants dans la nuit, passe encore, mais qu'eux ne m'aient pas vu ? Impossible, à moins d'être parti chercher des survivants à Pétaouchnok-les-Oies.

_Qu'ils ne soient pas très malins, passe encore, mais ils ne sont pas complètement stupides aux dernières nouvelles. Même des gobelins n'auraient pas pu manquer une piste pareille, c'est dire !_

Des exclamations en provenance du camp me rappellent à quoi ils sont en train de s'amuser et je pousse un petit juron. Il faut que je tente quelque chose maintenant si je veux pouvoir continuer à me regarder dans un miroir.

J'ai pu me rendre compte que leur camps est agencé au petit bonheur la chance. Si je manoeuvre bien, je pourrais les forcer à m'affronter petit à petit. Je reprends le sentier pour descendre en quatrième vitesse. Quand je passe le dernier coin, je m'interromps brutalement. Une douzaine de sauvages m'attendent en bas de la pente. Je retiens un juron qui manque de sortir quand même quand ils lèvent tous leurs armes pour me saluer.

- Salut à toi capitaine de la Main Blanche ! Proclame le premier d'entre eux.

J'en reste coi. Pourtant, aucun de ces abrutis ne m'a jamais vu avec mon armure. La seule chose que j'avais déjà c'était Din'Ganar et ma warg. Un grognement monte alors de là où j'ai laissé mon cheval et je vois ma warg, occupée à dévorer un morceau de quelque chose.

_Elle m'a suivie jusqu'ici._

Je vois alors aussi mon autre cheval en plus de celui du gamin. Il a reçu un semblant de soins semble-t-il et l'un des sauvages tiens mes besaces ainsi que la sellerie de ma warg.

_Ha, en fait, ils ont bien trouvé mon camp..._

Je marche sur des charbons ardents. Vu leur déploiement, si je fonce maintenant, j'embroche peut-être le premier, voir les deux d'après, mais les autres me transformeront en porc-épic. Mais d'un autre côté, ils m'ont salué et appelé "capitaine de la Main Blanche".

Je pose pensivement la main sur Din'Ganar en sollicitant un peu de son énergie. J'ai peut-être un coup à jouer plus sûr que de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

- Je vois que je suis démasqué, dis-je d'un ton aussi froid que le mépris qu'ils m'inspirent. Qu'est-ce qui vous as mis sur la piste ?

L'homme en face de moi sourit, révélant un certain nombre de dents pourries.

- Vous êtes le seul homme qui ai réussi a dompter un Grand Loup pour en faire sa monture, répond-t-il en montrant ma warg du pouce par-dessus son épaule avant de désigner mon épée de l'index. Et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez porter cette épée d'après les orques.

_Putain, ils avaient remarqué Din'Ganar quand je les avais accueillis ? La vache ! Ils sont moins cons que je le pensais._

Je hoche gravement la tête.

- Et que me voulez-vous ? Demande-je d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous escorter au camp. Les chefs seront ravis d'avoir des nouvelles du Maître.

_Mais voilà qui est intéressant. Ils ne savent pas que l'Isengard a été défait. Je vais pouvoir faire jouer ça à mon avantage._

- Bien, apportez-moi le cheval, ma monture a besoin de repos.

L'homme s'incline et aboie un ordre sec. On me présente le cheval qui m'a servit à venir par la bride. Je la prend sèchement des mains du jeune homme qui me la tends avec un sourire mielleux. Il a l'air surpris et je le foudroie du regard, ce qui le fait sagement déguerpir.

_À mon tour de jouer le grand méchant._

Je suis les sauvages jusqu'à leur camp où mon arrivée est saluée par de très fortes salutations et des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes lèvent leurs armes en me voyant passer. Ma warg se tiens un peu en arrière du groupe et ne cesse de lancer des grognements à tous ceux qui l'approchent. Un jeune homme un peu téméraire essaie même d'effleurer le pelage de celle-ci et manque de justesse de se faire arracher un bras quand elle se retourne et que ses crocs happent le vide.

Je siffle pour la faire venir tandis que je descend du cheval au milieu du campement. Ma warg arrive immédiatement pour loger son museau dans ma main. Je la gratte entre les oreilles en toisant la foule froidement.

_Que ça vous serve de leçon, je suis dangereux et faut pas venir m'emmerder._

Dans tous les regards, je lis une crainte mêlée de respect à divers niveau. Les plus vieux ont plus de peur que de respect pour moi, c'est l'inverse pour les plus jeunes. Par contre, je suis aussi en vue des prisonniers et leur expression, elle, est...

_Et bien pour le reste, disons qu'il y'a mastercard..._

Ça vas depuis l'ébahissement en passant par le soulagement et en terminant par un profond dégoût. Surtout Bergen chez qui je vois les trois à la fois.

Un remue-ménage éclate soudain et je vois Mewyn s'agiter dans son coin. Elle c'est uniquement de la fureur qu'il y'a dans son regard.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! S'exclame-t-elle en écumant de rage entre ses liens. SALE FILS DE CORNIAUD ! BÂTARD !

Un homme lui assène un nouveau coup de cravache.

- SILENCE CATIN DEVANT LE CAPITAINE DE L'ISENGARD ! S'exclame-t-il.

_Bon, les présentations sont faites._

Les rares prisonniers qui affichaient un peu d'espoir viennent de le perdre et Bergen s'est fait encore plus renfrogné. Je lis dans ses yeux que sa haine envers moi viens d'atteindre un joli pic.

_Tant mieux, déteste-moi de toute ton âme, ça me rendra plus crédible à leurs yeux._

Je fais mine de m'intéresser à la nouvelle victime tenue par plusieurs sauvages près de l'endroit où ils écartelaient avant mon arrivée.

- Qui a eu cette idée ? Demande-je d'un ton neutre.

Aussitôt, plusieurs jeunes hommes lèvent la main en se mettant à beugler leur nom dans un désordre complet. Je leur adresse mon plus cordial regard froid.

- Qui en as eu l'idée en premier, me repends-je plus froidement.

Un jeune homme s'avance avant les autres un poing sur la poitrine.

- Moi, je suis...

Je dégaine et le décapite avant qu'il ai eut le temps de terminer sa phrase grâce au petit coup de pouce de Din'Ganar. Pour tous les spectateurs, j'ai fait en sorte que le geste ait l'air le plus méprisant possible. Je sens la joie émaner de ma lame. Elle goûte le sang avec autant de plaisir qu'au premier jour.

Un silence de mort s'abat sur le camps. J'en profite pour tapoter la tête de ma warg et désigne de mon arme le cadavre qui vient de finir de s'effondrer en pissant le sang par son cou tranché.

- Proie, dis-je simplement à ma warg.

Lors de mon entraînement en Isengard, j'ai vu les dresseurs orques toujours désigner ainsi la viande qui était destiné à un seul warg par ce mot. Comme je le suspectais, ma warg se jette dessus et commence à dévorer le corps à belle dents. J'attrape la cape du premier sauvage à portée de main et essuie Din'Ganar dedans, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, sous le regard ébahi de son propriétaire.

Le message que j'envoie est très clair : Vous n'êtes rien pour moi et je vous roule dessus quand j'en ai envie.

- Je n'ai rien contre les idiots. Au contraire, ils sont excellent pour ma monture, dis-je d'un ton presque amusé.

J'ai les prémices d'un plan qui se dessinent dans mon esprit. D'après mes souvenirs, les hommes sauvages ont une structure clanique qui fonctionne autour de la famille. Les anciens y jouent le rôle de chef, et je me souviens encorde de Saroumane en train de se lamenter qu'à cause de cela, ils empêchaient l'émergence d'un pouvoir jeune et plus aisé à manipuler. Les anciens tiennent également fermement à l'indépendance des clans les uns par rapports aux autres. Ce qui empêchait également de les centraliser autour d'un seul chef.

_"Mais si cela changeait Maître ?"_, avais-je demandé à l'époque. _"Et si nous les rallions tous sous la bannière d'un jeune chef de guerre que nous pourrions manipuler plus aisément ?"_

_"Cela ne fonctionnerait pas Ekaros, ils finiraient par s'entre-déchirer car ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir un chef unique, encore moins s'il est jeune. Les anciens feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour le faire tomber afin de rétablir leur ascendant, ce qui dégénérerait fatalement en guerre interne"_ m'avais répondu Saroumane.

_Diviser pour mieux régner, je me transforme en Langue-de-Serpent si je fais ça. Mais c'est ma meilleure chance. Et si je les manipule bien, je peux leur faire diminuer eux-même leur nombre pour les achever à la fin._

Un sourire ironique me viens et je béni le voile qui cache ma figure. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et cette technique est tout à fait digne du lâche que je suis. Ce d'autant plus que pendant qu'ils feront les cons, je pourrais refaire mes forces et celles des Rohirrims.

_Ho, on vas sans doute me haïr pour ce coup-là. Mais je pourrais toujours leur rappeler que s'ils sont en vie et leur mission accomplie ce sera grâce à moi._

L'idée me séduit de plus en plus. D'autant que je sais déjà comment la mettre en oeuvre. Grumash m'a déjà expliqué une fois comment les orques font pour choisir un chef de guerre quand il n'est pas imposé par l'Œil. Et ça me semble tout à fait approprié.

Je profite du silence qui a suivis ma déclaration pour ficher la pointe de Din'Ganar dans le sol. Les deux mains sur la poignée, je les laisse admirer les formes de ma lame. J'ai besoin d'un appât pour commencer et justement on m'en a fournis un. Je me redresse et prends la parole d'une voix forte, me rappelant quand je commandais des uruks et que je devais montrer l'exemple.

- La Main Blanche salue les valeureux guerriers des clans du pays de Dun, dis-je. Je suis chargé d'un message et d'un présent tiré des coffres du magicien blanc pour leur chef.

Le silence se prolonge dans le camp jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'un certain âge à la barbe grisonnante tousse pour attirer mon attention.

- Ce s'rait pas plutôt des présents pour les chefs ? Demande-t-il d'un ton qu'il veut sans doute condescendant.

Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me voir sourire, je serais démasqué dans la seconde.

- Non, j'ai bien dis UN présent et UN message pour LE chef des clans.

Le silence se poursuit et je crois presque entendre les grincement des rouages grippés de leurs cerveaux arriérés tourner pour arriver à la conclusion que j'espère.

- Mais y'a pas d'chef des clans, s'étonne enfin un jeune homme a l'air pas très futé.

J'hausse un sourcil faussement surpris.

- Ho ? Fais-je en toisant les personnes autour de moi avec tout le mépris dont je me sens capable sans éclater de rire tellement leur incompréhension se lit sur leur figure. Pourtant, le Maître m'avait affirmé avoir vu de jeunes gens au grand potentiel dans cette assemblée. Il était pourtant sûr qu'une fois trempés dans le creuset de la guerre avec les hommes du Rohan, un puissant chef de guerre émergerait et rallierait tous les clans pour leur rendre leurs terres et leur gloire passée.

Je laisse l'idée faire son chemin un moment et je ne suis pas déçu. Visiblement, nombre de jeunes loups sont séduis par l'idée tandis que les vieux font la grimace.

- Les clans n'ont jamais eu de chef ! Rétorque alors un vieillard émacié dont le râtelier de dents pourries me fait penser à un clavier de piano.

- Peut-être est-ce le moment de changer ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Dans le nouvel ordre qui va être instauré, il faut un homme puissant pour pouvoir discuter à la même table que des personnages comme le magicien Blanc et ses élus. Chaque clan est trop petit pour être fort individuellement, Mais ensembles, vous avez pu constater vous-même que l'armée du Rohan ne fait pas le poids face à vous une fois unis, fais-je remarquer en désignant les prisonniers.

Mes paroles frappent juste chez les jeunes dont les yeux se remplissent d'étoiles en songeant que ce pourrait être eux. Et, grande chance pour moi, hormis une dizaine de "vieux", le camp est constitué en écrasante majorité par des "jeunes".

_C'est ça, commencez à réfléchir avec votre égo. Votre rêve est a portée de main les gars._

Un éclat de rire proviens du vieux à la langue trop bien pendue.

- Tu parles sans savoir, capitaine de la Main Blanche. Il ne peut y avoir de chef unique. Tout simplement parce que quel que soit son clan, les autres ne le rejoindront pas.

Je ricane sans me cacher.

- Ha oui ? C'est dommage parce qu'alors les autres clans se priveront de tous les avantages de négocier avec la Main Blanche. Ils finiront par flétrir et mourir tandis que les clans qui rejoindrons celui du chef de guerre deviendrons plus fort et plus nombreux avec l'appuis de l'Isengard.

Le pépé pâli en réalisant qu'il a fait mon jeu. Je viens de lui étaler un full là où il pensait que je n'avais rien et que je forçais au bluff. J'ai trop entendu Gríma essayer toutes ses combines dans la tour d'Orthanc pour ne pas avoir appris quelques trucs. Et je suis très content de lui avoir fait creuser sa propre tombe.

_Fallait pas me chercher._

Une discussion intense commence à parcourir les rangs des sauvages. Je viens de créer un beau chaos et plus vite que je ne m'y attendais, des bagarres éclatent de gauche à droite, les plus belliqueux contestant aux autres leurs prérogatives pour devenir chef de guerre.

Je m'appuie contre ma warg qui regarde autour d'elle en grognant, la guele encore ensanglantée des restes de l'homme qu'elle était en train de bouloter. Je la flatte d'une main pour la calmer.

_Pas commencer à me les bouffer tout de suite. Il sont encore un peu trop nombreux à mon goût pour leur faire comprendre leur erreur._

Il faut encore qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'ont pas de technique en place pour définir un chef et que je leur "suggère" celui des orques : Une bonne vieille arène et des luttes à mort jusqu'à ce qu'un chef invaincu s'impose à tous les autres.

_Ça devrait éclaircir les rangs._

Les anciens se mettent à aboyer dans leur langue gutturale pour ramener un semblant d'ordre et ils n'y parviennent pas encore trop mal à ce que je constate.

_Ils ont plus d'influence que je le supposais. Il faudra que je trouve une méthode pour la diminuer._

- Vous apportez la discorde et vos paroles sont du venin ! S'exclame un autre vieux. Mon clan ne vous suivra pas dans cette folie.

- Bien, rétorque-je naturellement. Quel est le nom du clan qui se retire le cadeau du magicien blanc ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais des éclats de voix contrariés montent d'une douzaine de voix différentes derrière lui. Il se retourne pour les foudroyer du regard et les voix se taisent, mais les jeunes dont il a la charge ont les yeux chargés de frustration.

- Je croyais que les anciens avaient à coeur les désirs de leur clan ? Demande-je d'un ton ironique. Mais je comprends que la peur puisse vous faire préférer fuir.

Une série de ricanement commence à monter de l'assemblée venant des autres personnes dont le chef ne m'a pas encore signifié son désaccord. À cette réaction plus qu'à ma pique, le vieux tique mais ne réponds pas. Par contre je le vois fulminer intérieurement. Derrière lui, ses pupilles lancent des regards assassins aux autres sauvages qui se moquent d'eux.

Je me contente d'observer. Après tout, je suis neutre comme la Suisse.

_Pour une fois..._

Un troisième vieux s'avance avec un air un peu plus posé que les autres.

- Et que se passe-t-il si tous les clans refusent ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

_Mon plan rate et je dois en trouver un autre._

- Je retourne a Isengard avec le message et le cadeau, le Magicien Blanc saura que vous lui avez tourné le dos et il en tiendra compte lors de ses décisions futures.

- Et si nous prenions le cadeau et le message ? Demande-t-il l'air de rien.

_En me trucidant au passage tu as oublié d'ajouter._

Je reste un moment silencieux en cherchant quoi répondre. Puis, un peu en panne d'inspiration, je tente mon premier coup de poker et commence à glousser froidement.

- C'est probablement la solution qui me ferait le plus plaisir, déclare-je en relevant Din'Ganar et en lui ordonnant de devenir spectrale.

Elle s'exécute et sa lame devient subitement légèrement translucide tandis que des volutes de brume froide en tombent. Pour ajouter de l'effet, je pince discrètement ma warg qui émet un grondement menaçant du plus bel effet tandis que je fixe le vieux type d'un regard affamé.

La foule a un mouvement de recul. J'en profite pour pousser mon avantage et marche sur l'homme qui m'a menacé. Celui-ci blêmit et recule d'un pas lorsque j'avance de deux. Et j'ai de bien plus grandes jambes que lui. Pour sa défense, je dirais qu'il essaie quand même de garder l'air impassible malgré le sang qui quitte son visage. Il ne fait même pas un geste pour m'arrêter quand je lui saisi le cou dans mon gantelet.

_Din, j'ai besoin de toute la force que tu peux me donner !_

Soulever le petit vieux d'une main se révèle plus laborieux que je le pensais, même avec l'aide de Din'Ganar, mais je parviens à le faire sans avoir l'air de trop forcer.

_Enfin... Oui putain je force à fond ! C'est dur de pas grimacer sous l'effort._

Je reprends d'une voix aussi calme que possible et il me faut un effort olympien pour penser à respirer afin de parler aussi normalement que possible.

- En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que le Maître vous trouve puisqu'il m'a moi et ses uruks. Mais comme c'est Sa volonté, je n'irais pas à l'encontre. Mais je ne tolère pas qu'on me menace.

Mon interlocuteur a perdu toute couleur et il peine à respirer. Cependant il ne se débat même pas. Mes expériences de meneur d'uruks m'auraient poussées à le lâcher pour l'humilier. Mais les uruks avaient l'interdiction formelle de me toucher et je ne suis pas sûr que les sauvages respectent la force autant que les créations de Saroumane. Mais si je le tue alors qu'il ne se débat pas, de quoi j'aurais l'air ?

C'est alors que l'inspiration me vient.

_Et si je donnais l'exemple de ce que j'attends en profitant de cet homme ?_

Je le relâche alors que je prends cette décision et il s'effondre durement sur les genoux en se massant la gorge.

- Nous allons régler cela à la manière de l'Isengard, lui dis-je plus fort que nécessaire afin que les autres entendent.

Puis, en prenant une pause théâtrale, les jambes bien écartée, la cape rejetée d'un côté et mon arme prise à deux mains devant ma tête j'entonne :

- Moi, Ekaros d'Isengard, capitaine des légions uruks, Premier au service de la Main Blanche et Porteur de Din'Ganar te défie en duel à mort. Si l'un de nous refuse ce duel, il accepte l'exil et la honte ou la mort.

Le silence tombe sur le camp. Tout le monde fixe mon interlocuteur. En fixant les motifs de la reddition à l'avance, je lui ai tranché l'herbe sous le pied pour essayer de se défiler. Si ce n'est que j'ai ajouté l'exil au lieu de conserver uniquement la peine de mort. Dans la tradition orque, ce n'est pas le fait de défier quelqu'un qui importe, sinon les chefs orques l'emploieraient à tour de bras, m'avait dit Grumash. Mais une fois le duel accepté et les combattants dans l'arène, il n'y a qu'un seul orque qui en sorte vivant dans tous les cas. Je viens d'en modifier les paramètres pompeusement pour avoir un système plus "mousquetaire" du concept. Ici, c'est le défis qui compte dans ma version.

_Et j'admet que s'il trouve une cabriole pour s'en sortir, je suis dans la merde._

Heureusement, mon interlocuteur a l'air d'avoir aussi peu d'idée que moi pour trouver une échappatoire. Il se tourne vers ses jeunes, mais ceux-ci le regardent fixement sans commentaire. Ils ne l'aideront pas et je suis sûr qu'ils préfèrent le voir mourir que choisir l'exil. Il a l'air d'arriver à la même conclusion que moi et se relève néanmoins bravement.

- Soit maudit, siffle-t-il en dégainant une épée courte de Rohirrim, probablement volée.

Le cercle autour de nous s'écarte et s'agrandit sans qu'il y ait besoin de le demander et les spectateurs commencent à nous encourager. Avec Din toujours spectrale, il me suffit d'attaquer le premier pour le tuer. Mais si je veux marquer les esprits, une mort rapide n'est pas le bon moyens.

_Bon sang, je réfléchissais aussi comme ça en Isengard ? Voilà que je développe une seconde personnalité froide et sadique. Je vais rentrer chez moi bipolaire que ça ne m'étonnerais pas._

Il commence à me tourner autour en m'étudiant. Je le fixe de mon seul oeil. C'est quand même un duel à mort et j'aurais tort de prendre ça à la légère, bien que j'aille visiblement affaire à un piètre adversaire. Pour tout dire, cet abruti croise souvent les jambes en se déplaçant de côté. C'est le meilleur moyen de s'emmêler les pieds si on doit réagir vite. Quand on se déplace de côté on opte pour le pas chassé quand on est pas moitié trop con. Lui, au moins, permet de réagir vite sans risques. Mon adversaire ne semble pas pressé de passer à l'attaque, sauf que le problème c'est que moi non plus. J'ai un peu trop l'habitude de combattre des gens qui me sautent dessus avant de dire ouf. Je ne m'en suis jamais plains, ça me permet d'estimer leur niveau et leur technique. Et il faut aussi admettre que je suis avantagé en défense avec mon armure lourde. Du coup je peux me permettre d'encaisser là où tous mes adversaires ont le risque de mourir dès la première blessure. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je manie une monstrueuse épée bâtarde. En cas de touche, les dégâts sont effroyables.

_Même s'il faut bien admettre aussi qu'avoir une grosse épée, c'est classe._

L'ancien continue de me tourner autour, pas très décidé à se lancer. D'un autre côté, lui il fait quelque chose à chercher une faille. À rester au milieu du cercle et à juste le regarder tourner, je vais juste réussir à choper des nausées.

_Bon, ben on meurt tous un jour pas vrai ?_

Je fais un pas dans sa direction, il se replie un peu plus vite à l'opposé. Je tente un second pas qui le voit se décaler encore.

_Il cherche à m'attirer ou bien il fuit l'affrontement ?_

Je ne suis sûr de rien avec ce gaillard et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Il n'est plus très jeune, mais il présente quand même le physique noueux typique des personnes nerveuses et rapides à la détente. Je tente à nouveau de m'approcher un peu, mais il se décale à nouveau à l'opposé. Je grogne de frustration.

_À mon avis, il évite le combat et attends le bon moment pour porter une attaque sur le flanc ou de derrière si la possibilité se présente. Son épée est plus petite que la mienne, si je le loupe, il aura l'avantage sur moi en brisant ma zone vitale._

La seule parade que je voie c'est de réduire encore plus ma zone vitale. Et le pire c'est que je peux me le permettre avec ma cuirasse. Je rengaine donc Din'Ganar à la stupéfaction générale.

- Vous abandonnez ? S'étonne mon adversaire d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Non, je me mets juste à votre niveau, dis-je en mettant mes poings en garde.

Il tique, mais ne saute pas dans le piège. Cet homme est plus futé que nombre de mes adversaires. D'autant s'il veut m'user à la patience, il est plutôt bien tombé. Sauf que cette fois je vais aller le chercher. Je m'avance sur lui un peu plus vite et il se défile à nouveau, une grimace entre le sourire et la peur collée au visage. Je recommence mais il me joue l'anguille avec une agilité agaçante. Ce qui non seulement m'énerve mais me fatigue aussi. Le plus énervant étant que c'est sûrement son plan : Profiter que je suis en armure lourde pour me faire courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'arène en attendant que je commette une erreur ou que je m'épuise. Je suis déjà dégoulinant de sueur après dix minutes de ce traitement et je sens mes mollets tirer désagréablement ainsi que mes épaules. Je lui adresse un regard de profond mépris, mais cet enfoiré se met à sautiller d'une jambe à l'autre pour me prouver que lui n'est pas du tout fatigué.

_Okay fils de pute, tu veux la jouer comme ça ?_

Je répugne a commettre une erreur exprès, mais si je continue, je vais m'effondrer de fatigue sans l'avoir touché. Je saisi à nouveau Din'Ganar.

_Donne-moi tout ce que tu peux Din._

La décharge d'adrénaline qui suit me fait grogner de surprise. Mais je m'en sers aussitôt pour foncer sur mon adversaire. Celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux surpris mais fait un écart impeccable pour se mettre hors de portée. Je tente de freiner, mais la terre humide au centre du camp me fait déraper. Je lâche un juron sonore en manquant de me casser la figure et tombe sur un genou. À peine ais-je le temps de m'en rendre compte que mon adversaire a décider de profiter de l'occasion et sa lame courte vise mon cou.

_Ha enfin tu passes à l'acte ! Mais manque de chance pour toi, je suis plus rapide que la normale depuis que j'ai activé Din !_

À sa grande surprise je referme mon gantelet sur la la lame de son épée et la dévie assez pour qu'elle glisse sur ma plaque de torse. Emporté par son élan, il ne peut pas éviter le pommeau de mon arme que je lui écrase sur le nez. Un craquement sec retenti, suivis de près par un grognement rauque. Mon adversaire lâche son arme et tente de s'éloigner tandis qu'il plaque sa main sur son nez. Sauf que maintenant que je le tiens, je ne vais pas lui laisser l'occasion de continuer à me mener en bateau. Je pousse violemment sur ma jambe pour me remettre debout et me lancer dans sa direction. Mes réflexes se révèlent juste suffisants pour me garder à sa hauteur. Il tente un nouvel écart sur le côté, mais depuis le temps j'ai remarqué qu'il essaie toujours de partir sur la droite, ce qui signifie sûrement que sa jambe porteuse est la gauche. C'est vraiment dégueulasse, de ma part, mais je lui assène un coup de Din juste au-dessus du genou. Je réalise que j'avais oublié que j'étais à fond quand il tombe en arrière en hurlant, la jambe tranchée net. Le cri de joie de mon épée me renseigne plus facilement que mes yeux quand à savoir si j'ai touché quelqu'un gravement ou non.

_Oups..._

Je ne ressens pas de regrets pourtant. C'est très facile, il me suffit de me souvenir qu'il était en train de rire à un écartèlement il n'y a pas une maintenant il ne peut plus fuir. Je n'ai même pas besoin de l'achever, il mourra de toute façon vu la vitesse à laquelle il perd son sang. Il est en train de se rouler au sol en hurlant et en se tenant son moignon de jambe.

_Sauf que faire preuve de compassion maintenant serait une erreur._

Et voilà comment j'en suis réduit à penser. Je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter un peu plus, mais je sais aussi que si je ne le fais pas, je fragiliserais les bases de mon plan.

Pourtant, l'effort ne se révèle pas si compliqué que ça de me relever, de prendre Din'Ganar à l'envers et de la planter dans le torse du sauvage. Il émet un gargouillement surpris tandis que mon arme elle émet plutôt un chaud gémissement de plaisir dans ma tête. Un quart de tour plus loin, il n'émet plus le moindre son. J'ai eu de la chance de choper le coeur au premier essai, je ne me sentais pas l'âme de porter plusieurs coups.

Je me penche ensuite pour essuyer Din'Ganar sur les vêtements de mon adversaire. Je sens sa déception à travers notre lien. Elle aime être couverte de sang et trouve bizarre que je m'empresse de la laver dès que je le peux. On dirait une gamine qui est vexée de devoir se changer alors qu'elle porte sa robe préférée.

Quand je regarde à nouveau la foule, j'ai toute leur attention, les acclamations se sont tues.

- Je vais rester quelques jours, le temps pour vous de désigner votre chef. Une fois cela fait, je lui remettrais le message ainsi que le présent. Après je partirais. Mais en attendant, dis-je en désignant les prisonniers, j'aimerais en profiter pour les interroger. Alors plus personne n'y touche sans mon ordre. Est-ce clair ?

Un court silence rompu par des affirmations rapides me réponds. Je hoche la tête avant de désigner trois personnes parmi celles qui semblaient rêver le plus facilement quand je parlais de chef de guerre.

- Vous, le chef du Rohan devait avoir une grosse tente dans son bagage. Montez-là moi ici, dis-je en désignant un point un peu à l'écart du camp.

Ils obtempèrent sans rechigner et je les vois commencer à monter un pavillon à la mode militaire. Je "supervise" mon installation.

_En réalité j'y comprends que dalle à la façon dont c'est monté. Mais bon, une tente reste une tente. J'aurais qu'à tirer dessus à la fin pour voir si ça reste suffisamment en place._

C'est ainsi qu'après un essai infructueux, je prend possession de mes nouveaux quartiers dans le camp des sauvages.


	38. Chapter 38

**La Bataille De L'Ouest Emnet**

Je ne saurais pas dire ce qui est le plus chiant. Le fait que mon plan ne se passe pas comme prévu ou le fait que je suis maintenant coincé dans le camp des sauvages ?

J'avoue, j'espérais, comme le dernier des idiots, qu'ils s'entre-étriperaient pour mon beau sourire. Sourire qu'ils n'ont toujours pas vu étant donné que je n'apparais que voilé hors du pavillon que j'occupe en ce moment.

Bergen avait un pavillon plus grand que je ne le pensais dans ses affaires, celles que je me suis appropriée sitôt arrivé. Bon, on est encore loin du deux-pièces avec cuisine et douche de campagne, mais au moins je peux y tenir debout et au sec, ce qui en soit est déjà un exploit. Il a recommencé à pleuvoir dès le lendemain de mon arrivée et si je n'en avais pas donné l'ordre, ces ahuris de barbares du Dun auraient laissé crever les prisonnier de pneumonie. J'ai encore dû arguer que j'en avais besoin pour obtenir des information et distribuer quelques baffes pour mettre les formes à mes exigences. Mais ma situation ne fait qu'aller en empirant.

Les anciens avaient définitivement plus de pouvoir que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils ont commencé à réunir leurs clans pour discuter. Moi qui espérais que les jeunes auraient le sang suffisamment chaud pour éviter les palabres, ben j'en ai été pour mes frais. Seuls une demi-douzaines de jeunes brutes bien épaisses sont venues me voir en me disant qu'elles se sentaient la carrure de devenir chef de guerre. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, je n'ai pas écopé des plus malins de la bande. Mais au moins je les ais convaincus de me rapporter ce qui se disait dans leur clans respectifs.

Ma warg grogne depuis le coin du pavillon que je lui ai alloué. Avec toutes ces personnes dehors qui ne rêvent que de me faire la peau, les vieux surtout, je préfère l'avoir avec moi dedans. Peu après, deux hommes sauvages solidement bâtis écartent un pan de mon pavillon en traînant Mewyn par son tronc d'arbre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'après avoir passé une nuit dehors à moitié nue et la plus grande partie de la journée sous la pluie, elle n'a pas bonne mine.

- On vous a amené leur catin, commente l'un des deux hommes avant de partir sur un rire gras.

Je le toise froidement, les mains dans le dos, et ai le plaisir de constater que ça le calme assez rapidement.

- Quand vous aurez terminé vos pitoyables bouffonneries, je vous prierais de me la déposer ici, dis-je en désignant un espace vide dans le pavillon.

- Vous la voulez pas plutôt sur la paillasse ?

Je préfère ne pas répondre, ce qui est plus éloquent à mon avis que tout ce que je pourrais dire à un abruti pareil.

Mewyn est évanouie de toute façon. Ils la jettent sans égard là où je leur ai demandé. Je leur fait ensuite signe de me laisser. J'ai droit au traditionnel coup d'oeil égrillard mais je m'en moque tandis que je me penche sur la colosse. J'aimerais la détacher, mais à mon avis ce serait une mauvaise idée si elle venait à se réveiller à l'improviste. Elle serait bien capable d'essayer de m'étrangler avant de me laisser le temps de m'expliquer.

_Bon, en attendant je peux pas la laisser traîner toute mouillée ici, en plus avec la poitrine à l'air._

Malgré que ce ne soit ni le lieu ni le moment, j'avoue être gêné par la situation. Je n'ai pas exactement de serviette en plus, donc pour l'essuyer, ça vas être coton à tous les sens du terme. J'utilise la couverture de Bergen pour ça, en coton justement. Je lui met la couverture sur les épaules et je m'assieds sur mes talons pour commencer à lui frotter vigoureusement les cheveux quand brusquement je me ramasse sa tête dans le nez. Je pars en arrière avec un grognement surpris. Aussitôt, elle se jette sur moi, malgré ses bras et ses chevilles attachées et je n'ai que le temps de me mettre sur le dos et d'interposer mes genoux. Elle s'affaisse sur moi de tout son poids et grogne tandis que certaine de ses blessures recommencent à saigner.

- Du calme ! M'exclame-je d'une voix nasillarde en me tenant le nez d'une main.

Elle ne m'écoute pas et tente de mordre la main que j'utilise pour lui tenir la gorge. Je déporte son poids sur mon genoux gauche et relève le droit afin de la faire tomber à côté de moi. Elle tombe sur le flanc, le tronc en premier et jure. Elle se tortille suffisamment pour m'envoyer ses genoux dans les cuisses.

_Un peu plus haut et c'était les joyeuses qui morflaient._

Je m'éloigne en rampant de cette furie qui m'assène encore un coup des deux pieds dans le tibia gauche. Je dois faire un sacré effort pour ne pas gueuler un juron bien senti et me contente de me saisir la jambe en respirant bruyamment.

- Putain de merde... Dis-je tout bas.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'arrête pas là, sauf que cette fois j'ai la chance que ma warg lui saute dessus et referme sa gueule sur son cou de taureau. Elle pousse un glapissement de surprise et commence à se débattre, faisant pénétrer les griffes et les crocs de ma warg dans ses muscles.

- Arrière ! Abois-je au bord de la panique en voyant que ma warg vas la tuer si elle continue.

Celle-ci lâche immédiatement Mewyn et fait un bon en arrière pour s'éloigner, réagissant à l'ordre qu'on lui as enseigné en Isengard tandis que la colosse gesticule pour s'en éloigner. De nouvelles marques de griffures bien sanglantes sont désormais visibles sur le biceps gauche ainsi que des traces de morsure également sanglantes à son cou.

Je pousse un soupir d'agacement et me relève difficilement en me servant uniquement de ma jambe droite. Mewyn en profite pour m'insulter copieusement.

_Elle est bien consciente qu'en agissant ainsi je risque d'ordonner à ma warg de continuer à la bouffer ?_

- Bon, ça suffit ou je me fâche ! Dis-je énervé.

Elle ricane.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer fils de porc ?

- Je pourrais faire bien pire, réponds-je froidement pour la faire taire.

Ça n'a hélas pas le résultat escompté. Elle me jette un regard haineux à la place.

- Tu n'oseras pas, crache-t-elle d'un ton provocant.

_Bon, okay... Un vrai grand méchant capitaine de l'Isengard l'aurait probablement faite jeter aux wargs ou aux orques pour qu'ils s'amusent avec. Je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre sous la main, mais je ne vais pas la jeter aux sauvages parce que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie._

Je la toise de haut et lui adresse un sourire torve.

- Ha non ? Dis-moi, es-tu prête à parier la vie de tes compatriotes là-dessus ?

Comme je m'y attendais, elle se fige. J'accentue encore mon air de psychopathe.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en prendrais à toi. Si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je ferais souffrir les autres. Il me semble que Méadras a survécu. Ce serait dommage qu'il perde un bras maintenant, non ?

_Je me hais. Comment j'en suis arrivé à faire ce genre de trucs déjà ?_

Au moins, le but premier est atteint : Elle s'est figée d'horreur et ne dis plus rien.

- Mieux, constate-je.

Intérieurement, je suis atterré par mon comportement. Jouer sur l'attachement des gens pour les faire obéir, c'est digne du dernier des salopards.

- Bien, maintenant je vais t'aider à t'asseoir. Tu vas ensuite rester assise et ne plus bouger. C'est compris ?

Elle hoche la tête positivement, du dégoût clairement visible au fond des yeux.

_Si je parviens à les libérer, ils me détesterons tellement qu'ils essaieront de me tuer si ça continue._

Je lui saisi le biceps non endommagé et l'aide à se rasseoir. Le tronc qu'elle as en travers des reins ne l'aide pas et je remarque plusieurs griffures assez moches sur son dos au passage. Je reprends mon linge improvisé et recommence à lui essuyer les cheveux. Elle pousse plusieurs petits cris de surprise quand je frotte trop fort ou que j'accroche un noeud dans ses cheveux.

_Bon, c'est ça crie. Comme ça on pensera que je suis un bourreau qui torture des femmes._

Je m'arrête ensuite sur ses nombreuses blessure au thorax, au biceps et au cou. Je suis surpris par son calme tandis que j'examine les plaies. Je suis obligé d'épier quand elle serre les dents pour deviner si je lui fais mal ou non. Heureusement, les griffures sont assez nettes. Un pansement et un peu d'alcool pour désinfecter et tout roulera. Je pense la même chose des marques de morsure. Les blessure au torse présentent elle un autre problème. Déjà, le sang a commencé à sécher. Ensuite, je suis incapable de dire si elles sont superficielles ou non. Mais elles sont toutes enflées. Dès que j'en effleure une, la colosse pousse tout de suite un gémissement plaintif.

Je m'assieds en face d'elle.

- Je crois que vos blessures sont en trains de s'infecter, lui dis-je en soupirant de lassitude.

- Et alors ? Réplique-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Ça ne sert à rien de me répondre sur ce ton, grogne-je en lui adressant un coup d'oeil agacé. J'essaie de vous aider. Alors si vous ne m'aidez pas, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire de bon.

Elle hausse les épaules et j'éprouve une vive envie de la gifler.

_Comportement je-m'en-foutiste de mon cul !_

- Bon, que vous vouliez crever ou non, je m'en bats les couilles ! Siffle-je d'un ton énervé. Mais j'ai besoin de vous vivante. Alors si vous ne m'aidez pas, je vais employer la méthode la moins agréable.

Elle grimace de rage à mes mots.

_Bon ! Aux grand maux les grands remèdes !_

- Ou je peux aussi envoyer chercher Méadras et commencer tout de suite les séances de torture, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Elle se fige à nouveau.

- Tu es ignoble... Commente-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par un mélange de colère, de peur et de dégout.

- La flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi, réponds-je d'un ton acide. Alors c'est la dernière fois que je te rappelle que soit tu coopère, soit ton ami fini en charpie humaine.

Elle tremble, de rage contenue à mon avis. Mais après quelques minutes, ses épaules s'affaissent et elle baisse le regard, vaincue.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Pour le moment c'est pas compliqué, je vais rouvrir tes coupure pour les nettoyer. Faut juste me signaler où ça fait mal.

- Et je le signale comment ? Grince-t-elle.

- En parlant, ça ira très bien, réponds-je ironique. Je vais palper les blessures, faut me dire si elles font mal et dans quelle direction ça fait le plus mal. J'aimerais aussi que vous m'indiquiez si c'est profond ou non.

Elle hoche la tête.

_Tête brûlée. Dire que je suis obligé de la menacer pour l'aider. Y'en a qui ont le sens de l'humour là-haut._

Malheureusement, la douleur est le seul moyen que j'ai pour localiser les zones enflammée par les débuts d'infection et les rouvrir pour en laisser s'écouler le pus.

Je me munis d'une série de chiffons que je fais bouillir avant de les imbiber de vin, faute d'avoir une gnôle plus efficace. Puis, armé de mon poignard passé à la flamme pour le désinfecter un minimum, je commence une tâche un peu étrange.

L'acte de toucher quelqu'un est en soi assez anodin. Mais faites-le sur une personne du sexe opposé et ça change déjà complètement la donne. Ajoutez-y le fait que ladite personne est attachée à un tronc d'arbre, donc relativement sans défense. Complétez la toile par le fait que la personne vous hait mais n'osera pas lever la main sur vous de peur que vous fassiez pire à son entourage et vous n'aurez encore qu'une vague idée de la situation.

Je commence d'abords par ce qui est le plus évident : À savoir, les coupures. Elle sont au nombre de sept. Une sur l'épaule droite, deux au niveau des abdominaux, une assez basse sur la hanche, une en diagonale qui commence sur la clavicule droite et se termine à la naissance du sein droit une juste sous le sein gauche et la dernière entre les seins légèrement en biais.

_Pouvaient pas viser ailleurs ces cons ?_

La tâche est rendue malaisée par la position assise de la colosse et par le fait qu'elle se tortille relativement facilement dès que ça devient inconfortable. Je commence par la blessure à l'épaule droite. Celle-ci pose relativement peu de problème, je palpe simplement la plaie et elle m'indique avec encore une relative facilité la zone enflammée. C'est au moment d'ouvrir qu'elle glapit et se renverse en arrière. Je pousse un juron et la remet en position assise en gardant ma jambe dans son dos pour l'empêcher de repartir. Elle serre les dents et gémit fortement dès que le le chiffon brûlant sentant le vin entre en contact avec la blessure. J'aimerais travailler aussi vite que possible, mais il faut croire qu'elle fait tout pour éviter que ce soit facile. Elle se dérobe souvent et ce qui aurait dû me prendre cinq minutes à tout casser m'en prends finalement quinze, et des bonnes minutes. Quand je pose enfin une compresse sur la blessure, elle tremble comme une feuille au moindre effleurement. Je ne peux hélas pas encore poser une bande étant donné que les plaies sont trop rapprochées pour pouvoir la faire sans passer sur les autres.

Je me morigène intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé à faire ses blessures dans l'ordre où j'aurais pu faire les bandes pour ne pas avoir à laisser des plaies ouvertes plus longtemps que nécessaire. C'est une bourde de débutant, j'en suis sûr. J'ai beau ne pas avoir de formation médicale, c'est de la simple logique à ce niveau-là et je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé. En désespoirs de cause, je serre un simple foulard pour tenir la compresse en place le temps de terminer. Sauf que quand je me penche sur la prochaine, elle se défile avant que je commence.

- Non ! S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

- Ho pas de ça avec moi ! Grogne-je agacé.

C'est alors que je croise son regard. J'y lit une douleur, mais surtout une peur qui me stoppe immédiatement.

_C'est moi qui lui fait ça ?_

Je m'immobilise, le poignard encore fumant dans une main, un chiffon violacé par le vin et fumant dans l'autre main. Je réalise que je dois présenter l'image du bourreau par excellence.

Je suis brusquement dégoutté de moi-même. Je n'ai passé que deux jours dans le rôle du méchant et j'ai déjà envie d'en vomir.

Je jette les outils dans la gamelle qui me sert de bac à laver et me relève pour m'éloigner.

_Fais chier ! C'est pas moi ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça ! FAIS CHIER !_

Je shoote sans réfléchir dans le premier paquetage dqui me tombe sous la main. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. À la place, je choppe tout ce qui passe à portée de main et je les lances dans le pavillon sans réfléchir. Ma warg esquive les sacs avec des petits bond et en rattrape certains dans sa gueule comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Ça m'énerve et je la chasse à grands cris de rage.

- DEHORS SAC À PUCES ! DE L'AIR !

Elle me regarde un moment sans comprendre car ce ne sont pas des mots utilisés pendant son dressage. Mais à mon ton et à ma propension à lui lancer des choses, elle finit par décamper.

Je continue à tempêter silencieusement encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de tomber finalement assis, malade à l'idée de ce que j'essaie de devenir.

_Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça._

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et finis par jeter mon casque. Il règne désormais un capharnaüm incroyable dans ce putain de pavillon.

C'est plus compliqué que je le pensais de faire de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Ou mes émotions...

_Ou le je-ne-sais quelle merde qui me sert de tête !_

Je suis encerclé par du monde, mais je me sens puissamment seul. L'ironie de la situation ne me donne même pas envie de rire. J'en ai si lourd sur la patate que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

_Bonne chance pour trouver un psy dans le coin, pauvre con._

Un mouvement attire mon attention. Mewyn semble essayer de se dresser.

Je l'observe un petit moment à la dérobée. Elle n'essaie pas que de se dresser, elle essaie également de sortir du pavillon.

_Elle a de la suite dans les idées... Vite, foutons le camps pendant que le bourreau est occupé à tout casser dans sa tente pour une raison obscure ! Peut-être qu'on échappera à une autre séance de torture comme ça. Putain, pourquoi je me casse le cul pour des gens qui me haïssent déjà ?_

Je commence à en avoir marre. Marre de me débattre pour me refoutre dans des merdes encore pires qu'avant. Marre d'être remercié par des sermons et des remontrances vaguement déguisées en compliments. Marre d'être une espèce de loque même pas bien capable de prendre soin de lui-même tout seul. Marre que mes pauvres idées soient détruites dès leur premier contact avec la réalité. Bref, marre de tout.

Et surtout, j'en ai marre de prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas.

_Si je dois rentrer maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ma famille en face._

Je me relève et dégaine Din'Ganar. Le bruit interromps la colosse dans sa tentative de fuite. Je m'approche d'elle sans me presser. Elle ne rampe plus et je suis à son niveau en quelques enjambées.

- Vous essayez de faire quoi ? Lui demande-je d'une voix qui me semble éteinte.

Elle ne réponds pas. Je pousse un profond soupir.

- Après tout, faites ce que vous voulez.

Je passe mon épée entre ses jambes et tranche ses liens. Je fais de même pour les cordes qui la retenait au tronc.

Elle se débarrasse de son encombrant fardeau et me jette un regard surpris.

- Le nécessaire de soins est là, dis-je en lui désignant la gamelle avec les chiffons et le poignard. Vos amis sont dans leur enclos à l'extérieur. En attendant la nuit et en contournant les tentes, vous devriez pouvoir les rejoindre sans trop de problèmes, les sentinelles sont aussi attentives que des nains bourrés. Vos chevaux sont dans leur corral improvisé, en les emportant tous ou en dispersant les autres, vous n'aurez pas de problème à les semer. De toute Façon, ils lèveront le camp dès qu'ils verront que vous leur avez échappé.

Je lui désigne les paquetages épars des cavaliers.

- Vous devriez trouver une chemise ou l'équivalent pour vous couvrir là-dedans. Où, j'en sais rien et franchement je m'en fiche. Ha, et faites examiner ça par quelqu'un de plus compétent, dis-je en pointant finalement ses blessures du pouce.

Je me retourne pour aller m'asseoir dans mon coin à déprime. Un bruit de métal suivit d'un bruit de course m'intrigue, mais je ne réagis pas assez vite pour éviter de sentir soudain un bras m'entourer le torse et une lame râper contre ma gorge. Je réalise un peu surpris que c'est la lame encore humide de mon poignard.

Étrangement, je suis plutôt calme. Je dirais même un peu résigné.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas de te saigner comme un porc.

- Mon cadavre risque de rendre folle ma warg qui, si elle ne vous tue pas, fera suffisamment de barouf pour réveiller tout le camp et, même si je suis mort, ils ne vont pas vous encenser pour autant, dis-je sans avoir besoin de trop réfléchir. Et, même si vous arrivez à nous tuer tous les deux en silence, vous prenez le risque que quelqu'un trouve nos cadavres d'une manière ou d'une autre avant que vous ayez pu sortir du camp, ce qui ficherait tout en l'air. Et enfin, je ne pense pas que vous soyez une tueuse de sang-froid.

Elle est hélas du côté de mon oeil manquant, mais je sens clairement qu'elle respire de façon saccadée et je sens aussi qu'elle est un peu trop chaude pour que ce soit normal. Cette fille est un véritable radiateur dans mon dos, ce qui confirme mes soupçons d'infection, je suis sûr qu'elle est brûlante de fièvre.

- Tu crois que j'oserais pas te tuer ? Gronde-t-elle de façon menaçante.

- Je ne pense pas que vous n'oseriez pas, vous êtes parfaitement capable de le faire, comment-je simplement. Mais le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas déjà planté ce poignard dans le dos signifie que vous essayez de vous donner bonne conscience. Et comme vous n'avez pas suggéré l'idée d'une prise d'otage, ce qui serait inutile au passage, c'est que vous cherchez une raison pour pouvoir me tuer et vous en laver les mains après.

Elle reste silencieuse, même si elle continue à souffler comme un buffle à mon oreille.

- Pourquoi tu nous as laissé tombé ? Demande-t-elle soudain. Tu étais de mèche avec les pillards depuis le début ?

Je reste silencieux un moment. Mais que dire d'autre si ce n'est la vérité ?

- J'étais mort de peur à l'idée d'attaquer en sous-nombre et je me suis fâché avec Bergen à ce sujet. Quant à être avec les pillards, je les connais, mais je ne suis pas avec eux.

- Ils ont dits que tu étais le capitaine de l'Isengard. C'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai, je l'ai été, réponds-je presque soulagé.

- Mais l'Isengard est tombée ! S'exclame-t-elle choquée.

- Je n'y étais plus à ce moment-là. Saroumane m'avait signifié mon congé. Dites merci à Langue-de-Serpent pour ça. J'ai été capturé par les elfes qui ont levé le sortilège qui me contraignait à obéir au magicien blanc.

- Tu étais _ensorcelé _? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Disons plutôt que ma mémoire était scellée et que le vieux s'en est servis pour me manipuler.

- Et ils t'ont laissé partir comme ça ? Continue-t-elle méfiante.

Je ricane à cette mention.

- Ho que non, un seigneur elfe s'est porté garant pour moi et je devais l'accompagner je ne sais trop où faire je ne sais plus quelle commission.

- Et tu t'es enfuis ? Tu as réussi à échapper à des elfes ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai aussi eu des mots avec ce seigneur et je me suis éloigné pour passer ma colère. Mais après, je me suis perdu, il a plut et je me suis retrouvé dans la ferme où vous m'avez trouvé.

- Et ils ne t'ont quand même pas retrouvé ?

- Je soupçonne plutôt qu'ils ne m'ont pas cherché avant qu'il ne devienne trop tard. Je n'étais pas supposé me perdre et je n'avais théoriquement nulle part où aller.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Mais bon, l'alcool fait des miracles quand on en consomme un peu trop. J'avais d'ailleurs pour projet de retourner à leur camp au matin si je ne m'étais pas perdu.

Elle reste un bon moment silencieuse.

- Pourquoi tu nous as attaqués à la ferme si tu n'y étais pour rien ?

- Parce que rien ne me disais que vous n'étiez pas d'autres pillards. Quand je vois débarquer quatre personnes armées jusqu'aux dents, je me méfie un peu.

Elle s'interromps encore un petit moment. À mon avis elle a de la peine a organiser ses idées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu étais en Isengard ?

Cette fois, mon silence est encore plus long, mais je ne vois pas de bonne manière de présenter ce que j'y ai fais.

- J'ai aidé à conduire la mise en place de ses installations, entraîné les premiers uruks, dirigé la bataille des Gués de l'Isen...

J'inspire un grand coup.

- Tué le prince du Rohan et participé à la sélection des cibles pour les pillards de Dun.

Plusieurs secondes extrêmement longues s'écoulent et je m'attends à tout instant à sentir une douleur cinglante à travers mon cou.

- Est-ce que le village de Defret y figurait ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je réfléchis un bon moment pour essayer de m'en souvenir, mais je n'ai jamais vu ce nom.

- Non, je ne vois même pas où il est situé.

- C'était à la frontière entre l'Estfold et l'Ouest Emnet, dit-elle d'un ton grinçant. Sur la berge de la rivière Snowbourn.

J'hausse un sourcil un peu étonné.

_La vache, ils ont poussé jusqu'à la Snowbourn ? Qui devait aller dans ce coin déjà ? Ha, oui..._

- Couloir de pillage N°3, récite-je sans hésitation. Clan des ailes-de-corbeau sous le commandement d'Uldred Serres-Noire.

Elle hoquette de surprise.

- Tu le connais ?

- Ainsi que presque tous les chefs du pays de Dun qui ont répondu à l'appel de Saroumane, je les ai accueillis en Isengard.

Je termine sur une inspiration brusque quand je sens l'acier s'enfoncer légèrement dans la chaire tendre de mon cou.

- Espèce de bâtard, tu nous as vendu à ces sauvages comme des moutons à un boucher ! Et en plus tu as tué le fils du roi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout le mal que tu nous as fait ?

Je grogne difficilement.

- Ce serait mentir de prétendre que je comprends. Je n'en sais rien. Je constate le résultat, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? S'énerve-t-elle. Tes actes ont entraînés des centaines, non, des milliers de victimes ! Et c'est tout ?

- Les regrets ne font pas revenir les morts, réponds-je presque agacé. Ça j'en sais quelque chose. J'ai vu mon lot de cadavres. Certains que j'ai fait, d'autres que j'ai simplement vu mourir. Alors oui, mes mains sont tellement pleines de sang que je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. J'ai été manipulé pour me battre dans le camp adverse et je n'ai retrouvé ma mémoire que depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Mais je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'étais juste persuadé que j'étais dans le bon camp. Et ça, je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en faire un avis sans ma mémoire. Toutes mes informations venaient de Saroumane et j'étais persuadé qu'il suivait un noble but. J'ai été trompé et j'ai fait du mal autour de moi. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et de vouloir me tuer, mais est-ce que tu te sentiras mieux après ?

Elle ne réponds pas. J'en profite pour continuer tant que j'ai encore une gorge pour parler.

- Saroumane m'a désigné le prince du Rohan comme l'ennemi que je devais à tout prix abattre. Je l'ai vu tuer des dizaines d'orques et d'uruks. Beaucoup que je connaissais et que j'estimais. Avant d'engager le combat contre lui, je le détestais et je voulais me convaincre que je vengeais les guerriers qu'il m'avait pris. C'était un combattant de premier ordre et il s'est admirablement défendu. Pour dire, il a bien failli m'entraîner dans sa tombe. Mais quand je l'ai tué. Quand j'ai vu la vie quitter son regard, je m'attendais à en éprouver une sorte de soulagement. Mais je ne me suis pas senti soulagé, ni rien d'autre. Bordel, il avait l'air d'un gamin égaré en enfer quand il est mort. Non seulement ça ne m'a pas soulagé, mais en plus, ça n'avais rien de glorieux. J'ai juste eu l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même en le tuant. Je n'aime pas tuer et je déteste devoir me battre, c'est pour ça que je me tiens le plus éloigné possible des champs de bataille, mais je ne sais faire que ça. C'est la seule chose qu'on m'a appris à faire ici. Je ne sais même pas bien m'occuper d'un cheval, c'est dire ! Et la seule chose de bien que j'aie fait jusqu'ici, c'est briser le coeur d'une femme qui m'aime pour lui éviter des problèmes.

Ma voix se brise alors que je continue mon monologue et je sens mes yeux me piquer.

- Tout ce que je touche se brise ou meurt et me laisse uniquement avec ses cendres entre les mains. Je dois avoir laissé suffisamment de cadavres dans mon sillage pour passer le reste de ma putain de vie à en avoir des regrets. Et ça me pèse sur la conscience pire que si j'essais de porter une montagne sur mon dos.

Ça me fait un bien fou de vider mon sac. C'est incroyable comme sentir qu'on peut mourir dans la seconde vous rends loquace. J'ai même l'impression que je me détends à chaque aveux.

- Alors voilà, termine-je d'une voix presque atone après mon monologue. Je me suis brouillé avec toutes les personnes qui m'appréciaient un tantinet. Je n'ai plus ni port d'attache, ni destination. Je ne suis même plus très sûr d'avoir un but. Il me reste le faible espoir de pouvoir un jour rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma famille. Mais si tu as envie de rendre justice ici, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher.

Elle semble respirer plus calmement qu'au début de la conversation.

- Au moins, comme ça, ce seras fini, commente-je.

_Désolé Papa, on ne bricolera plus ensemble. J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire une dernière fois à maman que je l'aime et revoir son sourire. Faudrait que tu te trouves un vrai copain soeurette. On finit sur un score en ta faveur frérot, on jouera jamais de match retour sur tes consoles. Quand à la petite dernière, j'espère que tes rêves se réaliserons, même si tu devrais les revoir un peu à la baisse._

Je perds soudain l'équilibre et pars en avant la tête la première. Je me rattrape sur les mains à la dernière minutes et suis écrasé par la masse de Mewyn. Le poignards glisse et tombe sur le sol de la tente.

_Il se passe quoi là ?_

Je me contorsionne pour tourner mon oeil valide vers la cavalière. Elle a les yeux fermés et respire fortement. Elle transpire aussi abondamment.

_Heu ?_

Je secoue un peu les épaules, mais sa tête roule sans plus de réaction.

_Elle est tombée dans les pommes ?_

Je me sens soudain très con. Pour ne pas dire à la limite vexé.

_Psychologie murale, je cause à une personne qui m'a sans doute écouté que d'une oreille tandis que ça ressortais par l'autre. Même pas foutue d'assassiner quelqu'un._

Je me surprends soudain à avoir un petit rire nerveux.

_Ce n'est même pas drôle !_

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Bon Dieu, je suis à quatre pattes dans une tente sans dessus-dessous avec une colosse malade évanouie sur le dos qui essayait de me tuer il y'a pas une minute et à qui j'ai déballé ma vie dans ses moindres détails honteux.

_Faut croire que l'histoire de ma vie est un excellent somnifère._

Et je repars sur un fou-rire injustifié. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter à tel point que je finis couché à me tenir les côtes, toujours avec Mewyn qui reste inconsciente sur mon dos. J'en ris à en avoir des spasmes douloureux.

_Au secours, je deviens fou._

Cette pensée ne réussi qu'à me faire repartir dans un autre fou-rire. Ça ne ressemble à rien ma situation.

Ce sont finalement les gémissements de Mewyn qui me tirent de mon rire. Mais je dois présenter un drôle de tableau à essayer de l'allonger en me retenant de rire sans trop de succès. J'enchaîne les réflexions absurdes à mi-voix les unes sur les autres en me marrant pendant que je la couche. Puis c'est encore le festivals d'absurdités pendant que je range la tente.

_Au secours, d'où je tire des idées aussi absurdes ? ET D'OÙ QU'ELLES SONT DRÔLES ?_

C'est à croire que je me suis torpillé la tronche pire qu'un polonais, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir bu la moindre goutte d'alcool.

Quand je parviens à retrouver un semblant de calme, j'ai terminé de ranger la tente, même si je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça m'a pris. Même ma warg est revenue sans que j'y fasse attention. Il ne reste plus que ma géante évanouie sur ma couverture avec laquelle je ne sais plus quoi faire. Soigner trois blessures et mettre une bande, passe encore, je me débrouille. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une mère infirmière. Éventuellement, essayer de faire tomber la fièvre de quelqu'un avec des compresses fraîches et du repos, ça peut toujours aller. Mais là on commence gentiment à sortir de mon domaine de compétence. Je ne sais juste pas définir ce qui ne vas pas. Est-ce que c'est l'infection que je redoutais tant avant ou bien est-ce qu'il s'agit d'autre chose pour qu'elle en perde conscience ? La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle est brulante de fièvre et que si personne ne fais rien, elle vas probablement y rester. Et avoir un gamin qui me claque entre les pattes ça m'a largement suffit pour le reste de ma putain d'existence.

_Youpi, tu as pris de bonnes résolutions Faust. On va les ajouter au bas de la liste pendant que tu cherches une méthode pour lui sauver les miches ?_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je ne vois pas comment je suis censé m'y prendre. Sans une base de connaissance minimale, je suis aussi utile qu'un coup de pompe dans le cul.

_Bon, quand tu ne sais pas, que fais-tu ? Tu poses la question à quelqu'un qui sait. Bien, mais qui sait ? Un docteur ? Y'en a pas ici. Un guérisseur alors ? J'en connais pas. Bon, dans ce cas il faut en trouver un. Qui en connaitrais ? Les sauvages ou les cavaliers. Demander aux sauvages ? Négatifs, si je montre le moindre signe de faiblesse ce sera utilisé contre moi. Les cavaliers ? Possible, à condition qu'ils en aient un dans leurs prisonniers et qu'ils soient d'accords de me filer un coup de pogne. En même temps, c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour l'une des leurs._

Le coup est risqué, mais est à tenter.

Je récupère ma cape et sors en faisant signe à ma warg de rester surveiller la tente. Une fine bruine m'accueille à l'extérieur, le temps idéal pour chopper la crève.

Je n'ai pas à chercher longtemps pour tomber sur l'un des lascars qui espère entrer dans mes bonnes grâces. Je lui indique de me suivre tandis que je me rends à l'enclos aux prisonniers. Les deux sentinelles qui nous voient venir ne font pas le moindre geste pour sortir de sous leur abris, ce qui me convient tout à fait.

Avec mon Schwarzy de service, nous pénétrons dans l'abris des prisonniers. Les murmures qui couvaient sous l'abris de peau se taisent immédiatement à mon entrée et un silence hostile s'installe. Repérer Bergen est l'affaire d'un instant.

- Monseigneur, votre présence est sollicitée dans votre tente, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique à souhait.

- Renvoyez-les ! Me répond-t-il d'un ton égal. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à quitter mes passionnantes activités pour recevoir ces ruffians !

Là pour le coup, je suis scié par le cran du bonhomme.

- Hem... Ce n'est pas une proposition, dis-je d'un ton plus cassant.

- Dans ce cas, apprenez à formulez correctement vos phrases ! Me lance-t-il sans même se tourner vers moi.

- Bon, soit tu me suis sans faire d'histoires, soit je te fais trainer par la peau du cul ! Réplique-je finalement énervé.

Il se lève tranquillement et commence à me rajuster ses habits sous le nez.

- Puisque mon auguste présence est requise... Commente-t-il d'un ton hautain.

_Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la force de résister à cette envie de le buter sur place..._

Il finit par me suivre, mais je remarque que c'est à un rythme de limace amorphe.

_Ce mec est désespérant quand il s'y met._

Au bout de la troisième fois où je dois m'arrêter sous la pluie pour l'attendre, je le fais porter par le sauvage qui m'accompagne. Il ne résiste heureusement pas.

Une fois à l'entrée de ma tente, je renvoie le Schwarzy et fait entrer Bergen.

- Et maintenant ? Demande-t-il en entrant. Tu vas me tuer ou bien m'administrer la question ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, espèce de tête de lard, réponds-je franchement agacé.

Ma warg lève la tête à ce moment, ce qui fait sursauter mon interlocuteur.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si quelqu'un parmi tes survivants s'y connait en soins.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne t'es pas battu que je sache. À moins que mon éraflure de la dernière fois n'aie pris un mauvais tours et dans ce cas j'aurais plaisir à t'entendre agoniser.

Je pousse un profond soupir de découragement.

- Mon Dieu qu'il est bête... Dis-je en me frottant l'arrête du nez. Bête à manger du foin. Que dis-je du foin ? Des fagots d'épines !

- dans ce cas que dire de vous ? Réplique-t-il acerbement. Vous nous avez superbements trahis il me semble.

- Bla, bla, bla... Oui je sais, je connais le couplet de "qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans le camp d'en face ?". Alors épargne-toi la peine d'un morale longue et inutile. Je ne te demande pas de l'aide pour moi, c'est pour la dame.

- La dame ? S'étonne-t-il.

- Celle qui était accrochée à un poteau dehors jusqu'à y'a peu.

- Demoiselle Mewyn ? Pourquoi ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Reprend-t-il agressif.

- Moi rien, lui dis-je d'un ton froid. Mais les sauvages dehors lui ont fait pas mal de trucs et maintenant elle n'est pas bien.

En lui parlant, je lui ai sais le bras pour l'amener vers la couche où repose Mewyn. En la voyant, il se penche sur elle et l'examine rapidement.

- La fièvre est haute, constate-t-il.

- J'avais remarqué, réponds-je.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Les blessures je les fais, je les guéris pas.

- Ho, donc c'est pour elle que tu veux un guérisseur.

- En effet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment pourquoi ? M'étonne-je.

- Pourquoi vouloir l'aider ? N'est-tu pas avec ces sauvages ? Reprend-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. L'un de tes cavaliers peut-il l'aider ou non ?

Bergen me regarde d'un air songeur pendant une bonne minute.

- Je regrette. Mais je crois que parmi les survivants, personne ne s'y connaît en guérison.

Je reste silencieux un petit moment avant de me retourner pour jurer tout bas. Je me sens horriblement las.

- Il y avait un guérisseur au village que nous avons quittés juste avant de venir, me dit Bergen. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de t'en parler, raille-t-il.

_Au village... Donc il faut qu'elle parte d'ici. Mais le seul moyen de rentrer rapidement ce sont les chevaux et ils sont gardés. De plus, je ne peux pas juste l'emmener elle et abandonner les autres à cette bande de monstres de Dun. Ça reviendrais à les condamner à mort._

Je suis piégé. J'espérais avoir un peu de temps pour planifier une évasion de masse, mais là je ne l'ai plus. Je pensais laisser les cavaliers refaire leurs forces après leur assaut désastreux, mais ils sont mal nourris, ce qui les fait s'affaiblir avec le temps qui passe. Qui plus est, mon entrée en fanfare me ligue petit à petit les sauvages du camp. Si j'attends encore, je vais tout perdre.

_Merde, je déteste les plans montés à l'arrache._

- Bergen, ce que je vais te dire vas te surprendre. Si je suis revenus, ce n'étais pas pour rejoindre les sauvages.

- Tiens donc, et c'était pourquoi ? Réplique-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Pour vous sauver, crétin.

Cette fois, je lui ai coupé la chique. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, j'aurais savouré le silence avec une délectation de gourmet en face d'un bon rôti d'agneau.

- Et tu vas me faire croire que les sauvages t'on confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ils ne m'ont pas confondu, lui dis-je en grinçant des dents. Je suis bien un ancien capitaine de la main blanche.

Je me prépare à ce qui vas suivre, mais l'éclat que je pensais entendre ne vient pas. À la place, Bergen me regarde avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Il me semblait bien que tu me disais quelque chose, commente-t-il d'un ton soudain glacial. Tu étais à la bataille des gués de l'Isen, non ?

- Je... dis-je en hésitant sur la réponse. Ben...

- Y étais-tu ou non ? Insiste le capitaine du Rohan d'un ton qui me fait presque penser à un grondement.

C'est étrange comme on peut parfois se sentir piégé dans sa propre peau. J'ai une brusque envie de connaître un sort pour disparaître dans le sol. Autant je me suis livré assez facilement à Mewyn un couteau sous la gorge, autant re-raconter ma petite histoire à quelqu'un qui vous regarde avec ces yeux-là me fiche une frousse de tous les diables.

J'avale difficilement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Oui, j'y étais, réponds-je d'une toute petite voix en détournant le regard.

- J'en étais sûr, commente le capitaine d'un ton plus dédaigneux que jamais. Cette armure et cette épée me disaient quelque chose depuis le début. C'est toi qui a assassiné notre prince !

- Oui, c'est moi. Mais là n'est pas la question, je ne fais plus partie de l'Isengard.

- Tu es encore plus lâche que je ne l'aurais cru, commente Bergen d'un ton de souverain mépris. Tu as abandonné ton maître quand tu as appris que ses projets avaient été déjoués au gouffre de Helm j'imagine.

- Non, il m'a jeté à la porte à cause de Langue-de-Serpent ! M'énerve-je. La bataille pour le gouffre n'avait même pas encore été lancée.

- Et tu essaies de me faire croire que tu t'es repentis depuis ? Crache-t-il.

- J'ai récupéré la mémoire depuis, dis-je en grinçant. Saroumane m'a ensorcelé pour effacer ma mémoire et se servir de moi comme pion à la tête de ses troupes, mais je ne l'ai pas satisfait. Alors Grima l'as convaincu de me jeter dehors et les elfes m'ont retrouvés. J'ai eu de la chance que certains elfes m'aient reconnus et que j'aie pu être désensorcelé. Et maintenant je suis ici à essayer de sauver les fesses d'une bande de cavaliers prisonniers. Alors soit tu m'aides, soit je vous abandonnes tous à votre sort.

- Tu nous as déjà abandonnés une fois, réplique Bergen d'un ton buté. Je serais un fou si je décidais de te faire confiance en sachant que tu es un de nos ennemis.

- Fais-moi pas confiance si t'en a pas envie, mais je pense que je suis ta seule chance de réussir à sortir tes hommes de là, lui rétorque-je. Et plus tu attends, plus ils seront faibles au moment de tenter le coup.

Bergen reste à nouveau muet et je commence à trépigner sur place. S'il dit non, je l'ai dans le cul et Mewyn aussi. Surtout qu'avec mes histoires de présent de Saroumane et _tutti_ _quanti_, je pourrais difficilement me casser en disant simplement "au revoir".

- En admettant que je te suive dans cette équipée, tu as un plan ?

- Pas vraiment. Je pensais neutraliser les gardes et fuir avec les chevaux.

- Certains d'entre nous sont malades, me fait remarquer le capitaine.

- Et ? Si tu attends encore ils n'auront même plus la force de se lever de leur couche.

- Nous n'avons pas d'armes.

- Les sauvages se les sont appropriées, acquiesce-je. Donc il faudra que vous en preniez sur les gardes que nous neutraliserons. De plus, cette maudite pluie pourrait bien nous aider en couvrant nos traces.

- La plupart d'entre nous sont affamés, fait remarquer Bergen en avisant les paquetages que j'ai entreposé dans la tente.

- Je vais te renvoyer chez les prisonniers avec autant de nourriture que tu pourras en cacher sur toi. Dis à tes hommes de dormir et de manger tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Ce soir il faudra qu'ils soient en forme.

Il réfléchis encore un moment avant d'accepter.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, me signale Bergen. Je ne te pardonne pas pour ce que tu as fait prince.

- Du moment que tu ne plante pas une dague dans le dos, commente-je sans enthousiasme.

J'aide un peu Bergen à enfourner autant de nourriture que possible dans ses habits et je le ramène chez les prisonniers. Je dois admettre qu'il est très convaincant en blessé titubant.

Il continue de pleuvoir et ça ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Du coup je passe le reste de la journée à attendre le soir. Impossible de dormir un tant soit peu.

Finalement, je fais quelques exercices d'étirement histoire d'être prêt au cas où. Mewyn délire parfois dans son sommeil fiévreux, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de changer la compresse humide sur son front. Je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais l'emporter dans cette confusion et j'espère qu'elle y survivra.

Finalement, je me décide à sortir.

C'est une véritable tempête qui souffle à l'extérieur, avec tonnerre, éclairs et tout le toutim. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Du coup, j'hésite quant à savoir si ça vas nous compliquer ou nous faciliter les opérations. Certes, le bruit couvrira celui que nous ferons, mais la pluie battante vas juste nous ralentir et elle ne vas pas améliorer l'état des blessés.

_Quand il faut y aller..._

Il est de toute façon trop tard pour reporter. Comme je l'ai avancé à Bergen, plus nous attendrons, plus ses hommes seront affaiblis.

L'essentiel des hommes de Dun sont dans leurs tentes et les rares qui trainent à l'extérieur sont en réalité en train de se déplacer d'un abris à l'autre.

J'arrive vers les deux sentinelles qui ne sont visiblement pas ravie de se retrouver sous un petit abris de fortune pour surveilles les prisonniers. Ceux-ci donnent d'ailleurs l'impression de dormir comme des souches.

- Sale temps, commente-je en m'approchant d'eux.

Ils me regardent avec méfiance. Ceux deux-là font partie du clan de la colline grise d'après leurs marques claniques. L'un des rares clans qui m'ait été immédiatement hostile. Leur aîné m'a vite pris en grippe, mais il est trop malin pour me l'avoir jeté à la face. Heureusement que l'un de mes ahuris me l'a signalé, sinon je ne m'en serais jamais méfié.

- Que veux-tu, capitaine de la main blanche ? Me demande le plus vieux des deux.

Au ton où il crache presque mon titre, je comprends que je risque peu d'arriver à les amadouer comme je le souhaitais.

_Tant pis pour l'approche sympa et la tentative de corruption à coup de vin. On passe au plan B._

- Juste te signaler que ta tête me revient pas, réponds-je d'un ton plus froid.

- Quoi ? S'étonne l'autre bêtement.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin, je suis déjà complètement équipé et je porte mon casque et mon voile. Je ramène brièvement la tête en arrière et je lui envoie le coup de boule de sa vie. De la mienne aussi d'ailleurs car je chancèle dans la seconde.

_Ho merde ! L'autre garde... Putain, l'autre garde!_

Je tente de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure, mais je le rate. Il tente de saisir une arme dans son manteau mais à ce moment, je vois les énormes bras musclés du forgeron se refermer autour de son cou. Malgré les liens autour de ses poignets, il plaque le pauvre sauvage contre son torse et gonfle son biceps pour commencer à l'étrangler. Le pauvre type comme à se débattre en couinant misérablement, mais un autre cavalier arrive pour délester son compagnon de l'épée courte qu'il leur ont volé et l'embroche une bonne fois pour toute pour le faire taire. Il émet un gargouillis et vomi un mélange de sang et de bile sur le bras du forgeron qui ne le relâche qu'une fois qu'il a cessé de bouger.

Je peine un peu à me remettre les idées en place après le coup de sonnage de cloches que je me suis tapé. Je me jure que c'est la dernière fois que je file un coup de boule à qui que ce soit sauf cas de force majeur. Mais alors que je me remet, j'entrevois juste Bergen qui acchève le type que j'ai mis au sol.

- Hé ! Je m'insurge. Il était hors-combat !

- C'est un adversaire de moins, commente Bergen en se relevant. Où sont les chevaux ?

- Dans l'enclos, grommelle-je en regardant le pauvre type assassiné. À l'ouest du camp.

- Tout le monde à l'ouest et en silence ! S'exclame Bergen.

À ce moment, un cris retenti et je me tourne juste à temps pour voir une silhouette s'éloigner dans la tourmente en hurlant.

- MERDE ! M'exclame-je en dégainant Din'Ganar. PLAN B ! TOUT LE MONDE AUX CHEVAUX EN VITESSE !

Sans trop réfléchir, je me lance à la poursuite de mon fugitif. La boue le gêne autant que moi, mais ce salopard pousse des hurlements de porc qu'on égorge qui commencent à mettre de l'agitation dans le camp.

Par chance, il dérape et glisse dans une flaque. Je me jette sur lui et lui enfonce mon épée dans le dos. Il hurle de plus belle et se tortille sous moi tandis que ma lame soupire de bonheur dans mon esprit.

_MAIS TA GUEULE ! PUTAIN TA GUEULE !_

Poussé par la panique, je ressors Din'Ganar et la lui enfonce une seconde fois dans le dos. Les cris de ma malheureuse victime se font plus désespérés mais moins puissants. Je remet ça encore un coup, et il se tais finalement, je dois probablement avoir touché un truc vital. Mais quand je me relève, je ne peux que constater que le mal est fait.

Des sauvages de Dun s'amassent vite autour de moi en une masse compacte et hostile.

_Je suis pas dans la merde cette fois. Ils vont comprendre que je suis un traître et ça vas commencer à crier au loup dans la seconde. À moins que..._

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je relève la figure de ma victime pour examiner ses marques claniques.

_Ironie du sort, c'est un aile-de-corbeau._

Je me relève immédiatement, je n'ai plus qu'une carte à jouer, après je n'aurais plus le moindre atout dans ma manche.

- TRAHISON ! Hurle-je face à l'assemblée qui se fige. LES AILES-DE-CORBEAU SE SONT ALLIÉS À NOS ENNEMIS ET VIENNENT DE LES FAIRE S'ÉCHAPPER !

Dans la foule un silence surpris règne.

- MENSONGE ! S'exclame soudain un autre aile-de-corbeau de la foule.

- LES PRISONNIERS SE SONT ENFUIS ! S'exclame alors une autre voix.

- SALE TRAÎTRE ! Hurle-je en chargeant l'homme du clan des ailes-de-corbeau. Immédiatement, les autres s'écartent et j'abats ma lame sur sa clavicule du sauvage qui se brise dans un craquement poisseux. Celui-ci hurle à son tour de douleur tandis que Din'Ganar éclate de joie dans ma tête et se délecte de la sensation du sang sur son tranchant et des os qui se brisent. Elle en veut plus, beaucoup plus.

_Je dois profiter de la confusion maintenant !_

Je retire ma lame en appuyant ma botte contre le torse à moitié découpé de mon adversaire et la lève bien haute.

- MORT AUX TRAÎTRES ! TUEZ-LES TOUS !

Par chance, mes cris ont attirés certains de mes fidèles et ceux-ci reprennent cette devise pour le porter sur toutes les lèvres. L'effet de meute aidant, je me retrouve vite suivit par tout un groupe alors que je replonge tête la première dans le camp. En profitant de la mauvais visibilité, je choisi une direction au hasard et la parcours au pas de charge, changeant souvent de direction. Au passage, j'abat ma lame sur tout ce qui passe devant moi au hasard en continuant à hurler des "mort aux traîtres" bien sentis.

Très vite, le camp devient l'image même du chaos. La pluie et l'obscurité jouant plus en ma faveur qu'à celle des sauvages qui commencent à frapper aussi au hasard que moi sur tout ce qui as le malheur de bouger. Je commence d'ailleurs aussi à ramasser des coups, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Un ahuri a jailli hors d'une tente avec une espèce de gourdin pour me l'abattre sur le casque. J'en ai été sonné quelques secondes avant de riposter par réflexe. Je n'étais même pas sûr de l'avoir touché avant d'entendre Din'Ganar soupirer d'aise dans mon esprit. Un instant plus tard, je prenais un coup d'épée dans le torse et remerciait le ciel d'avoir une armure complète en expédiant l'auteur du coup en enfer. Malgré tout, la confusion que j'ai créée est en train de jouer à la fois pour et contre moi. Pour moi, dans le sens où j'ai réussi à obtenir que les sauvages se sautent à la gorge entre eux, même si ça tient de l'improvisation totale. Contre moi, dans le sens où maintenant je suis au beau milieu de la mêlée.

Bientôt je n'ai même plus vraiment le loisir de réfléchir correctement à ce que je devrais faire. Je suis pris et attaqué de tous les côtés. Je vois passer des haches, des épées et des dagues, illuminées par les éclairs qui tombent désormais aussi dru que la pluie qui martèle les combattants. Tous les visages que je croise sont confus et aux abois. Plus personne ne sait qui est l'allié de qui. Tout le monde est devenu un ennemi. Mes bras me font souffrir à cause de la fatigue de brandir mon épée dans tous les sens. De plus en plus, je suis forcé d'accepter de laisser Din'Ganar prendre le contrôle car mes réactions deviennent trop lentes, ce d'autant plus que je ne vois désormais plus que d'un oeil. Malgré ça, je sens plusieurs endroits de mon corps m'élancer et je comprends vaguement que je suis blessé à plusieurs endroits. Malgré le froid de ce début de printemps, je suis également trempé de sueur. Par-dessus le marché, je ne saurais plus dire où je suis dans le camp ni dans quelle direction est quoi. Presque toutes les tentes ont été jetées à terre et piétinées avec leurs contenu et leurs occupants, ce qui a supprimé tous mes points de repère.

_Bordel, je n'en peux plus !_

Mais je n'ai ni le temps ni la possibilité de m'arrêter pour souffler. Déjà, mon prochain adversaire jaillit de l'obscurité comme un diable hors de sa boîte et tente de me transpercer en hurlant. Je lève mon épée pour intercepter le coup de mon adversaire qui utilise également une lame, quoique bien plus courte que la mienne. Il se révèle malheureusement plus rapide que moi et la lame ripe pour la énième fois contre mon plastron d'armure. Déséquilibré, il glisse dans le mélange de boue d'eau et de sang qui recouvre le sol et s'affale sur le côté. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Din m'a poussé et j'ai abattu mon arme dans son dos. S'il crie, ça passe complètement inaperçu dans le fracas ambiant. Je fais faire un quart de tour à mon arme avant de la retirer. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Une vive douleurs traverse mon épaule tandis que quelque chose trouve la faiblesse de mon armure entre mes épaulières et mon plastron d'armure. Presque aussitôt, mon esprit s'embrume tandis que Din m'éloigne de mes propres sensations et je me rends à peine compte que je me suis retourné pour faucher mon adversaire d'un unique revers.

Je sens que je suis à bout de force, c'est un véritable miracle que je tienne encore debout. Enfin, le miracle s'appelle Din'Ganar et je commence à la soupçonner de me doper à je ne sais trop quoi. L'adrénaline, peut-être ?

Je continue à me mouvoir par réflexes, enchaînant coup sur coup, n'en voyant toujours pas la fin, ignorant depuis combien de temps cette bataille dure. Le bruit semble à peine avoir décrut au milieu de l'orage qui éclate par intermittence.

Je continue hélas à ramasser des coups. Heureusement pour moi, la plupart sont sans importance, portés avec des armes improvisées. Mais j'accumule à la fois la fatigue et la douleur. Me mouvoir devient extrêmement laborieux. J'ai extrêmement mal à la jambe gauche, ce qui est un gros problème étant donnée que c'est la jambe qui me sert le plus par réflexe. J'ignore pourquoi elle me fait aussi mal, mais je suis persuadé également que si je m'arrête maintenant pour regarder, je n'oserais plus la bouger ensuite, ce qui risque de m'être fatal.

Je déguste un sale coup de hache dans l'avant-bras gauche et cette fois mon gantelet d'armure ne me sauve pas d'une grosse blessure, même s'il empêche probablement que j'aie le bras complètement tranché. Je n'essaie pas de retirer l'arme pour éviter de saigner à mort mais ça me fait un mal de chien. Plus tard, un salopard réussi à me planter dans l'épaule du même bras une deuxième fois, mais aussi vite que le coup est venu, mon assaillant a été avalé par l'obscurité ambiante et je n'ai même pas l'occasion de lui faire part de ma façon de penser.

Je reçois alors le coup de trop. Un autre coup de hache, mais cette fois je sens le fer mordre dans mon flanc malgré mon armure. J'ai vaguement conscience de hurler tandis que Din'Ganar m'échappe des mains. Je saisi l'arme par son manche pour éviter qu'elle bouge dans la plaie et me débat faiblement avec mon agresseur.

Sauf que je n'ai presque plus de forces et le propriétaire de l'arme me fiche un coup de botte dans le dos qui libère finalement son arme. Je tombe à genoux, mon dernier bras valide me soutenant à peine tandis que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle.

Je sens soudain Din'Ganar hurler dans mon esprit. Elle crie si fort que j'en tombe dans la boue en essayant de me couvrir les oreilles à travers mon casque. Je n'y parviens pas, mais le cri s'arrête tandis que résonne celui d'une personne que je ne connais pas. Je tourne la tête pour voir un sauvage lâcher ma lame. Sans réfléchir, je me jette en avant pour la reprendre. Au moment où je sens son contact rassurant, une botte de fourrure grossière s'abat sur ma main. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas crier, mais probablement que mes autres blessure me font trop mal par rapport à cette douleur-ci. La hache s'abat à nouveau et cette fois mon biceps droit déguste un max et je recommence à hurler.

Dans ma tête, Din semble être au bord de la folie furieuse. Je sens sa haine envers mon agresseur tourbillonner en moi avec une frénésie intense. Celui-là, elle le veut en morceaux dans la seconde.

Cet espèce de fumier à de nouveau coincé son arme dans mon armure et remue comme un salopard pour extraire son arme. Je n'ai même plus la force de hurler tellement j'ai mal.

Puis, aussi soudainement que ça à commencé, il émet un gargouillis et tout pression sur ma main ou la hache s'évanouit tandis qu'un léger bruit d'éclaboussure se fait entendre à mon côté.

Pour moi ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je ne peux tout simplement plus me lever. Je suis paralysé par la douleur et la fatigue. En soit, tenir la poignée de mon arme est une torture pour mon bras blessé. Pourtant, je ne peux pas la laisser exposée comme ça, sinon on risque de me la voler.

J'ignore pourquoi je brûle mes dernières forces à ça, mais je traine mon épée à moi pour la cacher sous mon corps.

- Tu es à moi, lui murmure-je dans un souffle éperdu. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.

_Oui, mon amour, _me répond-t-elle d'une voix terriblement aimante. _Je resterais toujours près de toi._

Je la glisse plus ou moins sous moi en roulant un peu pour donner du jeu avant de m'effondrer sur elle. Malgré que la seule chose qui soit désormais dans mon champ de vision soit sa poignée couverte de boue, de sang et d'autres choses indéfinissables, dans ma tête, je vois l'image d'une femme merveilleuse qui m'entoure de ses bras chaleureux en me souriant paisiblement.

- J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais, dis-je faiblement.

_Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe du reste._

Je souris faiblement à cette mention.

- Tu... Tu es gentille, dis-je en perdant gentiment connaissance.


	39. Chapter 39

**PAR LA GRÂCE DU ROI**

J'ignore si je perds conscience ou si je reste simplement dans le flou. Je ne recommence à prendre conscience de mon environnement que quand le soleil commence à me faire mal aux yeux. Bien que je sois face contre terre, enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres dans une boue épaisse. J'ai mal presque partout et, pour couronner le tout, ma tête me donne l'impression de jouer du gong contre mon casque. Ma première tentative de bouger se solde par un échec retentissant et par une douleurs dont je me serais bien passé.

_J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu un bout. Mais pour le coup, je me demande si ça aurait pas été limite mieux pour moi._

Je recommence progressivement à entendre la cacophonie de cris de corneilles qui s'élève autour de moi et je sens finalement le soleil réchauffer agréablement mon dos. J'ai beau être trempé et couvert de boue, c'est la première sensation agréable que j'ai.

_Un bon point, je ne suis pas mort au moins. Même si j'ai le sentiment que ça pourrait n'être que partie remise._

Je souffre de bien trop de crampes pour avoir envie de remuer le moindre muscle et mes nausées me poussent également à éviter de remuer. Malgré tout, je sens qu'il faut que je bouge.

J'extrais difficilement mon bras droit de sous ma carcasse. Je remarque facilement l'entaille faites à la hache au niveau du biceps. Elle est recouverte d'une sorte d'immonde croûte de boue et de sang coagulé. Malgré tout, j'en suis soudain reconnaissant à la pluie. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de boue pour venir s'agglutiner à mes plaies, j'ai le sentiment que j'aurais pu saigner bien pire que ça. Malgré tout, je suis dans un état que le mot "pitoyable" saurait à peine décrire. Je remue à peine que la douleur me fait pousser un faible gémissement. Trop faible d'ailleurs pour que ce soit normal. Je crois bien qu'en plus je me tape une extinction de voix.

Je relève la tête, histoire de me rendre un peu mieux compte de la situation. Je reste un moment figé de surprise en voyant que quelqu'un d'autre me regarde. Puis je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un cadavre, celui d'un homme de Dun dont le contenu du ventre est répandu à ses côtés. Une infecte odeur de bile et de déjection doit s'en élever, mais, merci mon Dieu, j'ai le nez bouché. Malgré tout, le spectacle n'est ni beau à voir, ni rassurant.

Je me tortille un bon moment comme une sorte de vers de terre caparaçonné et grotesque pour pouvoir m'extraire de mon lit de boue à moitié séchée. Détail inutile, mais que je remarque immédiatement, le sol a pris la forme de ma carcasse à cet endroit.

Mais après, impossible d'aller plus haut qu'à quatre pattes. Mes jambes refusent de me porter plus et je réalise bien vite que j'ai un tronçon de lame brisé qui me transperce à la fois ma grève et le mollet gauche. Je ne me souviens même pas comment ni quand c'est arrivé là. Sans compter ma blessure au flanc, la hache qui est encore fichée dans mon avant-bras gauche ainsi que toutes les autres blessures qui me font souffrir un peu partout.

_Je suis une épave. Comment j'ai pu survivre à tout ça ?_

Du bruit me ramène à la réalité. Je tourne lentement la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agit car il me semble avoir distingué une voix.

Je vois enfin quelque-chose de rassurant. Une paire d'hommes portant les capes vertes des cavaliers du Rohan. Je tente de me faire remarquer, mais si je lève mon bras droit, je m'effondre sur Din'Ganar que je tiens toujours. Et lever l'autre bras avec la hache encore fichée dedans m'est tout bonnement impossible. J'élève la voix, mais je n'émet qu'un vague grognement inarticulé.

Cela suffit pourtant à ce que les deux hommes me remarquent et se précipitent vers moi. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent, quelque chose me dérange. J'essaie de mettre le doigt sur quoi. Je les dévisage attentivement, mais ils n'ont ni la figure ni la dégaine d'hommes sauvages. Ce sont visiblement des Rohirrims pure souche.

Le premier à arriver grimace en me voyant.

- Vous allez bien ? Me demande-t-il.

_Super, les vacances se passent à merveille et retire-toi du soleil ,tu es en train de gâcher mon bronzage !_

- Pas trop, lui dis-je d'une voix éraillée en tentant de trouver ce qui me dérange chez ce type.

- Vous pouvez tenir debout ?

- Ça, je crois pas, réponds-je.

_Un truc ne vas pas. Y'a un putain de truc qui ne vas pas. Je suis sûr que ça doit être évident en plus._

Je détaille un peu les deux hommes. Ils ont la panoplie complète du bon petit cavalier du Rohan, leurs armes, leurs armures de cuir, les capes, les casques, bref tout le bataclan.

_C'est quoi le truc ? Réfléchis un peu Faust._

Les deux hommes m'aident à m'asseoir vaguement et l'un reste avec moi tandis que l'autre vas chercher des renforts de ce que je comprends. Il sort une outre dont il me tends le goulet et je m'empresse de boire en réalisant que je meurs de soif. Je manque de m'étouffer en réalisant que c'est du vin. L'autre me tapote le dos en me conseillant de ne pas boire trop vite. Mais je voudrais bien l'y voir boire à une outre avec une seule main. Je vais m'en foutre partout et c'est pas monsieur avec son costume immaculé qui vas me...

_J'y suis ! Il est propre !_

Je le contemple de la tête aux pieds d'un oeil neuf et comprends enfin d'où venait mon malaise. Ce mec est complètement clean hormis les bottes et le bas de la cape. De plus il a son équipement complet et il n'a pas l'ombre d'une blessure. Son collègue non plus maintenant que je m'en souviens. Leurs capes ne sont même pas mouillée.

_Ce sont d'autres soldats du Rohan ! Ce ne sont pas les types de Bergen._

À ce moment un large sourire se dessine sur ma figure et je pars d'un rire étouffé ponctué de quintes de toux et de grognements de douleur.

- Hé là ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? S'étonne le cavalier en me fixant d'un air ahuri.

- Rien, réponds-je. Je me faisais une réflexion personnelle. Sur la cavalerie et ses horaires d'arrivée.

_La cavalerie arrive toujours en dernier. Il la comprendra sûrement pas._

D'autres cavaliers accourent alors avec un brancard et je vois débarquer des dizaines d'hommes en tenue de campagne. J'ai trop mal à la tête pour les compter, mais ils sont bien plus nombreux que le groupe de Bergen ne l'étais avec l'aide des paysans. Tous regardent autour d'eux avec effarement.

- C'est dommage, vous avez raté la fête, commente-je à mon garde-malade en esquissant un sourire.

_Je suis un putain de survivant, j'ai bien le droit de crâner un peu, non ?_

Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Nous avons remarqué, mais l'orage de la nuit passée nous à forcé à nous arrêter.

Un cavalier trouve alors que c'est le moment opportun pour toucher la hache que j'ai dans le bras et m'arrache un cris de surprise et de douleur.

- HEY ! TOUCHE PAS À ÇA DUCON !

- Du calme, reprends le cavalier en me retournant un regard pas impressionné pour deux sous. Je suis guérisseur.

- Guérisseur ou pas, je te retourne une claque si tu retouche à cette hache ! Grince-je en grimaçant.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, commente-t-il d'un ton distrait en observant mes autres blessures.

_Mais fais comme si je n'existait pas ! Je suis juste une curiosité qui parle et qui saigne !_

- Calmez-vous, Helden sais ce qu'il fait, me rassure le cavalier.

Je regarde ledit Helden. Il a l'air d'avoir la quarantaine bien sonnée, de longs cheveux bruns qui virent de plus en plus au gris et une barbe qui semble assez entretenue malgré sa taille. Le visage grave et sérieux, pour ne pas dire sévère. Une bonne tête de toubib en fait. Le genre à vous gueuler dessus dès que vous faites un pas de travers. Il me rappelle Elrond en plus vieux et en plus humain.

_Bon, en mettant de côté le fait que le père Elrond est un elfe._

Le vieil homme fait alors signe aux brancardiers de s'approcher .

_Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…_

Je constate vite, avec douleur, que je ne me suis pas trompé. Bien qu'ils ne s'y prennent pas comme des branquignoles, il est juste impossible de me porter sans me faire souffrir. Je serre les dents tant bien que mal. Même plutôt mal que bien étant donné que je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire discret.

Je me fais presque gronder pour que je lâche mon épée, mais je refuse tout net. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui me reste, mais au moins j'espère qu'il me restera ça.

Je finis par obtenir qu'un cavalier me la remette au fourreau, malgré que je n'aie pas eu le temps de la nettoyer de tout le sang qu'elle as sur elle. Je suis ensuite emmené hors du canyon. Les cavaliers ont décidé de s'établir en-dehors de ceux-ci et le camp qu'ils montent est assez gros pour faire passer l'ancien campement des sauvages pour un village de schtroumpfs.

_Mais ils sont combiens ?_

Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir plusieurs centaines de cavaliers présents et ça commence à me la foutre très mal d'être passé à l'action alors que les renforts étaient aussi proche. Bon c'est pas comme si les survivants pensaient que je les avais trahis et que j'étais passé à l'ennemi.

Je suis conduit à une tente où se trouvent déjà une bonne douzaine de blessés et cette fois j'en reconnais quelques-uns. Ce sont certains des apprentis soldats qui nous ont accompagnés et quelque villageois. Surtout, à mon grand soulagement, je reconnais la carcasse massive de Mewyn allongée dans le coin de la tente. Malheureusement, mon arrivée cause un froid et je sens tout de suite une certain hostilité ambiante de la part des blessés qui sont éveillés. Je préfère détourner la tête et m'intéresser au plafond de la tente.

Je suis déposé sur une sorte de table composée de quelques planches posées sur une paire de tréteaux. Helden arrive dans la tente quelques minutes après que les brancardiers m'aient déposés sur la table. Il est suivis de deux autres personnes qui portent des chiffons et tout un outillage qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez de quoi m'endormir, commente-je.

- Vous endormir ? S'étonne le vieil homme. Quelle drôle d'idée. Je n'ai jamais vu personne réussir à dormir pendant qu'on le soigne. S'évanouir parfois, certes. Mais s'endormir...

Je tente de glousser de rire avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie quand une des personnes qui le suivait me tends un morceau de cuir.

- Mordez là-dedans, c'est un conseil.

Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'un quelconque début de sourire, du moindre tressaillement de lèvre qui m'indiquerais que c'est un poisson d'avril de très mauvais goût, mais je n'en vois aucun.

_Maman ! C'est qu'ils sont sérieux ces fous !_

- Vous ne voulez pas ? S'étonne le mec au bout de cuir.

- Si, si, finis-je par dire d'une voix blanche.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

Je mord dans le morceau de cuir au goût infect tandis qu'Helden termine d'enfiler un tablier de boucherie. Il pose ensuite ses mains sur le manche de la hache sur mon avant bras tandis que les deux hommes me saisissent les bras et les jambes.

- À trois je l'enlève, me dit-il. Détendez-vous.

_Facile à dire._

- Un...

_Putain mais sérieux, c'est pas mon jour._

- Deux !

Il ne compte pas jusqu'à trois et tire l'arme hors de ma plaie d'un coup sec.

_ENCULÉ DE FILS DE PU..._

Mes pensées sont noyées sous un flot de douleur et je mords le cuir à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je pousse un geignement rauque qui me fait mal à la gorge. Je m'agite à peine entre les bras des deux aides et ça me rappelle vaguement de mauvais souvenirs de quand je servais encore en Isengard.

_Bordel de Dieu, camp différent mais même combat._

- Retirez-lui son armure en vitesse !Ordonne le guérisseur.

Sans autre forme de procès, des couteaux se glissent entre mes plaques d'armure et sectionnent les attaches qui les maintiennent. J'ai l'impression d'être une machine dont on retire les pièces pour exposer les composantes interne. Je réalise vite que c'est bel et bien le cas. Helden me retire également le tronçon de lame brisé dans le mollet et cette fois je m'évanouis avec un sentiment de soulagement non dissimulé.

Je me réveille péniblement. Il y'a un certain bruit autour de moi qui est des plus désagréable.

- Vos gueules... Grogne-je faiblement en tentant de me retourner avec mes deux bras en écharpe.

- Il s'éveille monseigneur ! S'exclame quelqu'un.

- Relevez-le, ordonne une voix basse et sèche.

Deux personnes me saisissent sans ménagement par les bras et me redressent en position assise.

- OUAÏE ! M'exclame-je sans comprendre pourquoi on me fait ça.

Une personne m'agrippe le scalp et me tire la tête en arrière.

- Hey !

- SILENCE ! S'exclame la voix du début.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe. Je suis toujours dans une tente, il fait grand beau dehors et le soleil est visible à travers la toile. En face de moi se trouvent quatre personnes et aucune n'as un visage amical.

La première mauvaise nouvelle c'est que Bergen est dans le lot. Il a un bras en écharpe qu'il n'avait pas en s'échappant et le visage aussi fermé que s'il était en train de participer au championnat du monde de poker. Je ne connais pas les trois autres, mais à leurs habits au moins aussi riches, si ce n'est plus, que ceux de Bergen, je devine qu'il doit s'agir de personnes importantes.

- Alors c'est lui le traître ? Demande le plus vieux, et le seul assis de toute la tente.

Bergen hoche la tête en silence.

_Salopard, j'aurais dû fermer ma grande gueule quand j'en avais l'occasion._

- Tu as un nom vermine ? Me demande le grand ponte.

- Pourquoi, Bergen l'a déjà oublié ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de cracher.

Le vieux bonhomme ne réagi même pas à la pique, par contre le gaillard immédiatement à sa droite fait un pas vers moi et me décoche son poing dans la gueule. Je n'ai aucune chance d'esquiver avec le type qui me tiens par les cheveux et je vois trente-six chandelles tandis que mon nez commencer à saigner.

- Tu parles au seigneur Beored Harren de l'Ouest Emnet racaille ! Me dit-il d'un ton froid. Le père du seigneur Bergen Harren. Alors montre un peu de respect.

_Tiens, alors comme ça Bergen a un papa._

Réflexion idiote. Bien sûr que Bergen a un père. Et devine quoi Faust ? Il a aussi une mère probablement !

Je fixe le connard qui m'a tiré un bourre-pif comme je peux.

- Je suis pas devin, s'ils me disent pas leur noms comment je peux le devi...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, j'ai droit à un deuxième service de tarte aux phalanges.

- Silence, traître ! S'exclame le bonhomme.

- Il suffit Demerren, reprends le père de Bergen. Il faut qu'il puisse parler.

_C'est ça, à la niche le sale cabot._

Je m'améliore en relations humaines, pour une fois je n'ai pas dit ce que je pensais.

- Reprenons, dit le seigneur Harren en cueillant une coupe sur la bras de son siège. Quel est ton nom vermine.

- Faust Ignis, réponds-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation et une séance de craquages de doigts de Demerren.

- Le nom de ta famille m'importe peu, reprends le seigneur.

Il marque une pause pendant laquelle il boit à sa coupe.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es devant moi ?

_Visite de courtoisie ?_

- J'imagine que vous allez me le dire, commente-je.

- Et bien, mon fils ici présent tiens des propos assez étranges à ton sujet. Il prétends que tu ne serais ni plus ni moins que l'assassin du prince Théodred.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne crois pas que tenter de me justifier ici m'aide des masses.

- Toujours d'après lui, tu serais également un traître ayant travaillé à notre perte avec le magicien félon Saroumane. Et pour finir, tu aurais vendu les hommes de mon fils et mes serfs qui lui avaient prêté main forte aux sauvages.

- Je conteste le derni...

- SILENCE ! Beugle Demerren en m'enfonçant le pied dans le ventre.

Ce salopard tape si fort que j'en ai le souffle coupé et que j'ai des spasmes gastriques. Je sens également ma blessure au flanc me refaire mal.

L'homme qui me tenait la tête levée la relâche à ce moment.

Je me vomis alors sur les jambes, ce qui soulève une exclamation écoeurée en face de moi.

- Monseigneur, s'il est bien ce que votre fils dit, nous devrions en prendre soins, commente alors la dernière personne qui ne s'était pas manifestée jusque-là. Imaginez le prestige que ce serait de remettre au roi l'assassin de son fils, lui qui n'a pu réclamer justice au magicien blanc.

-Vous avez raison intendant, commente le père de Bergen. Qu'on le mette au secret. Officiellement, il est accusé de collaboration avec l'ennemi.

_Bande de fumiers..._

Je suis emporté sans ménagement hors du pavillon occupé par le seigneur et reconduit à un tente. On me laisse tomber comme un vieux sac sur une paillasse sans trop se soucier que je me sois vomis dessus. Quelque minutes plus tard, un forgeron que je ne connais pas fait son apparition avec des fers munis de chaîne. Je regard atterré cette espèce de brute me les riveter sans la moindre douceur aux chevilles. Mes bras étants bandés, il renonce à me les poser mais promet aux gardes qu'il reviendra si nécessaire.

_Chic, je préférais les elfes. Au moins c'était civilisé._

Le camp n'est pas déplacé pendant plusieurs jours et de peu que j'en comprends c'est pour permettre aux patrouilles d'attraper les derniers sauvages qui se sont enfuis du champ de bataille. Tous les cavaliers qui me gardent sont au mieux complètement inattentifs à moi. Au pire, certains trouvent le moyen de me bizuter assez facilement étant donné que je suis incapable de me servir de mes bras. Je ne compte rapidement plus les pichets d'eau qu'on me renverse sur la tête plutôt que de me les laisser boire. Il y'en a même un qui se fixe pour objectif de réussir à me faire manger en lapant le sol de la tente, mais je me contente de de ne pas manger.

La seule aide que je reçois viens du guérisseur qui s'est occupé de moi dans un premier temps. Ho, il ne m'aime pas plus que les autres, maintenant qu'il sait que je suis un traître. Mais comme on lui a ordonné de me remettre sur pieds, il insiste pour qu'on ne me frappe pas. Ce qui n'empêche pas que je reçois quelques gifles de temps à autre. Après tout, baffer n'est pas frapper, si ?

Mais moins que pour mon corps, qui se remet gentiment malgré tout, c'est pour mon moral que c'est dur. Je passe des journées à me faire insulter, on me réveille en me jetant des sceaux d'eau glacés sous prétexte que je pue alors qu'on ne me laisse ni me laver et à peine aller aux toilettes, qui ont la forme d'un sceau au fond de la tente qui n'est pas souvent vidé.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est devenue Din'Ganar, ni ma Warg qui était pourtant au campement pendant la bataille. Pourtant, je sens que mon épée ne doit pas être très loin de moi.

Les premiers jours je suis resté buté et j'ai essayé de me rebeller contre mon traitement, mais j'ai finis par arrêter car aux mieux je suscitais des moqueries, au pire on me balançais mon assiette à la figure avec le contenu bouillant dedans ou encore on me filait des claques.

J'ai vite cessé de dire quoi que ce soit pour éviter de recevoir plus de claques que nécessaire et appris à baisser le regard pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur matin du sixième jours, des préparatifs de départ sont pris et je suis vaguement rhabillé avec un gilet en toile de jute par-dessus mes bandages. La seule chose qui me reste de mes affaires sont mes bottes parce que je vais en avoir besoin pour marcher.

On m'attache une corde autour du cou et quand le régiment se met en route, je suis condamné à boiter derrière un canasson.

Dès la première heure je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai qu'une jambe pour supporter tout mon poids, je peux à peine poser l'autre.

- Avance ! Réclame mon geôlier en tirant sur la corde.

- Peu pas... Dis-je trop bas pour être entendu.

Il tire soudain sur la corde et je tombe en avant. Le cavalier qui me garde pousse un juron et stoppe son cheval pour venir me voir.

- Debout ! Sinon je te traine comme ça !

- Je peux plus marcher, dis-je dans un gémissement plaintif, les larmes aux yeux.

Mon interlocuteur grogne en me regardant. Puis il appelle quelqu'un et lui demande d'aller chercher Demerren. Quand celui-ci arrive, je comprends vite qu'il est agacé.

- Alors, on ne tiens plus sur ses gambettes ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton énervé.

_Merde, j'ai pris une lame dans le mollet moi connard !_

- Je suis blessé, argue-je en baissant le regard.

- Il y'en as qui sont mort à cause de toi, grogne-t-il avant de laisser une pause.

- Il vas nous ralentir s'il doit marcher tout le chemin jusqu'à Edoras, intervient soudain une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Bergen. Nous ferions mieux de l'attacher à une selle.

C'est idiot, mais à ce moment précis, j'éprouve une reconnaissance sans borne pour ce type.

Je ne vois pas la scène, mais un long silence accueille la déclaration de mon ex-patron.

- Bien, attachez-le sur un cheval de bâts, décide Demerren d'une voix pincée.

Je suis trainé une nouvelle fois à un cheval dont on me ligote les poignets à la selle. Je fais tout mon possible pour fermer ma gueule tout le reste du trajet, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'ordonne de recommencer à marcher derrière un canasson.

Tout le monde m'oublie à la pause de midi, ce qui me vas tout aussi bien, même si ça me fait sauter un repas, je préfère laisser mon estomac gronder comme un fauve en cage plutôt que de risque de descendre du cheval. Bon, je suis quand même gardé, il ne faut pas non plus se faire des illusions, mais au moins ils ne sont pas occupés à m'insulter. Mon cheval a été laissé au soleil avec les autres, du coup je suis un peu éloigné du groupe principal. Malgré que le fond de l'air soit frais, le soleil tape durement sur mon crâne.

C'est là qu'arrive le garde sadique, celui qui a décidé qu'il arriverait à me faire manger par-terre. Je me recroqueville en le voyant arriver. Il porte un bol et une outre comme d'habitude.

Cette fois il ne dit rien, il me jette le contenu du bol à la figure et renverse l'eau par-terre avant de partir en ricanant. J'ai trop faim pour ne pas essayer de lécher au moins ce qui coule sur mes vêtements.

- Ça ne vas pas fort... Commente une voix féminine.

Je me retourne juste assez pour voir Mewyn. Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et elle a récupéré des habits.

Je ne réponds rien. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle profite de la situation, mais elle a le regard aussi vide que le mien.

- Je ne vois pas Méadras, dis-je en remarquant que l'archer n'est pas là.

- Il est mort pendant la retraite, m'apprend-t-elle.

- Ha...

- C'est ton Warg qui l'a tué, me dit-elle en relevant le regard vers moi.

Cette fois j'ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

- Comment ça ? M'étonne-je.

- Il est revenu me chercher. D'après les hommes qui étaient avec lui, ton warg était sur le point de me dévorer, alors ils se sont jetés sur lui. Méadras a été tué ainsi que trois autres personnes. C'est le seigneur Bergen qui a finalement terrassé ta bête et il a presque eu le bras arraché en le faisant.

_Bergen... Sale fumier..._

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. La tristesse commence à nouveau à m'envahir et je commence a être épuisé de la rencontrer et de lutter contre elle. J'ai vu beaucoup de monde mourir mais ce n'est pas plus facile à chaque fois.

_C'est pas juste. Putain, j'ai fait demi-tour pour les aider moi et c'est comme ça que je suis remercié ? La prochaine fois que je vois un humain qui demande de l'aide, je le regarde crever la gueule ouverte sans réagir._

Je renifle quand soudain les deux mains de Mewyn me saisissent au col et me tirent vers le bas, me mettant en équilibre précaire. Son visage est déformé par la rage et je devine une haine intense dans son regard.

- POURQUOI TU PLEURES ! POURQUOI C'EST TOI QUI PLEURE ! J'AI TOUT PERDU À CAUSE DE TOI SALE BÂTARD ! TOUT !

Elle a le regard fou en disant ça et ça me terrifie car je suis presque sur qu'elle est prête à me tuer maintenant sans autre état d'âme. Mais je ne peux pas bouger, mes mains sont liées au pommeau de ma selle et mes pieds sont empêtrés dans mes étriers. Je suis totalement à sa merci à l'heure actuelle.

Je la fixe sans parvenir a arrêter de pleurer, mais cette fois de peur.

D'un coup, deux hommes lui sautent dessus et essaient de la faire me lâcher tandis que d'autres essaient de me saisir. Elle s'accroche et continue à me hurler des insultes et qu'elle souhaite que je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances.

D'autres gardes venus en renforts finissent par réussir à m'arracher à elle, me laissant tremblant et terrifié sur ma selle. Je promène mon regard autour de moi, mais je ne vois que des visages hostiles et fermés.

_Et c'est pour sauver ça que certains se battent ? C'est ça l'humanité ? C'est ça les "peuples libres" ?_

Je réalise que je commence à les haïr, tous autant qu'ils sont.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je me suis battu dans ce camp de merde ? J'aurais dû prendre ma warg, mes cliques et mes claques et disparaître._

Je reste amorphe le reste de la journée. Je me sens complètement vide. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est un échec complet. Les yeux fixé sur mes mains liées au pommeau de ma selle, je me perds dans mes souvenirs d'un temps heureux et insouciant. Les souvenirs de mon monde sont les plus nombreux, mais ils commencent à devenir flou. Je ne me souviens plus très bien des détails, mais je sais que je m'y sentais bien. En revanche, les souvenirs de Rivendell me sont bien plus présents. Je me surprends à penser à Nirianeth, me demandant ce qu'elle devient en ce moment.

Quand nous atteignons le village où j'avais été engagé, la nuit est déjà tombée. Je suis laissé bien à l'écart du village et comme il ne pleut pas, on ne se fatigue pas pour me monter une tente. On se contente de m'attacher assis au même piquet que les chevaux et on oublie carrément de m'apporter à manger ou à boire.

Finalement je sens que quelqu'un se trouve à côté de moi. Je pense que ce doit être Mewyn, mais quand je tourne la tête, je vois Rolf.

_Tiens, il s'est encore enfui lui._

Malgré que j'aie la gorge desséchée et les lèvres gercée, je décide de le renvoyer vers son père.

- Tu devrais pas rentrer voir ton papa toi ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il ne réponds pas, il est trop petit pour faire autre chose que babiller, mais il secoue la tête.

- Il ne reviendra pas, m'informe la voix d'Eryanne alors que celle-ci sort de l'ombre.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Malgré la faible luminosité, son air abattu et les sillons sur ses joues sont plus parlant que de longs discours.

_Lui non plus ne s'en est pas sortis ?_

- Il est... Demande-je difficilement.

Elle hoche la tête et renifle.

_Encore une qui vas m'accuser de tous ses maux._

- Pourquoi avez-vous été fait prisonnier, me demande-t-elle en attrapant Rolf par la main.

- Ils ne vous l'ont pas dit ? M'étonne-je péniblement.

- Les hommes du village n'en parlent pas, me dit-elle. Cette étrange femme prétends que vous êtes la honte de notre espèce et les soldats disent que vous étiez avec les sauvages.

- Et ce n'est pas suffisant ? Dis-je à moitié surpris.

- Personne ne me donne une réponse claire et je vous ai vu revenir avec les soldats. Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous poser directement la question. Et puis, Rolf vous aime bien...

Je baisse le regard sur le gamin qui joue avec les cordes qui me maintiennent attaché.

_Pauvre gosse. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais perdu mon père à son âge._

Je ramène ma tête en arrière pour fixer le ciel. Je ne veux pas voir sa figure quand elle saura.

- Je suis accusé de beaucoup de choses, mais le crime principal qu'on retiens contre moi c'est...

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! M'interromps la voix de Bergen en faisant sursauter Eryanne et Rolf.

Je tourne la tête pour le voir sortir de l'obscurité, le visage fermé comme une porte de prison.

- Veuillez regagner le village mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous n'avez pas à traîner ici et cet homme est dangereux.

Elyanne se penche pour ramasser Rolf et part d'une démarche lente, me laissant seul avec Bergen. Celui-ci attends qu'elle soit hors de vue pour se tourner vers moi.

- Tu n'as pas à te vanter de ton crime ! Me dit-il sur le même ton que pour Eryanne. Si la populace l'apprends, ils voudrons te lyncher.

- Parce que le roi pas, peut-être ? Dis-je abattu.

Il ne répond pas.

- Ha non c'est vrai, Reprends-je du même ton. Si je meurs avant, toi et ta famille ne pourrez pas vous vanter de m'avoir capturé.

Il reste silencieux puis me laisse à ma solitude.

Les jours qui suivent sont pour moi une sorte de cauchemar étrange. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit et j'éprouve une étonnante facilité à me laisser aller. Je ne mange presque plus, bois plus ou moins suivant les jours et dors presque tous le temps. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire.

De plus en plus, les bizutages ne me font plus rien et je me contente de ne pas réagir quand je prends une claque pour des raisons aussi inexistantes qu'infondées.

Finalement, nous arrivons à Edoras. Je ne m'amuse pas vraiment à regarder la cité, je n'y suis d'ailleurs pas très longtemps. On me conduit en vitesse au palais et je suis fichu aux geôles en un rien de temps.

Je réalise que je ne sais même pas combien de jours ont duré notre périple. Plusieurs ça j'en suis sûr, mais sinon, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

J'ai été jeté dans une oubliette profonde où le seul point d'accès est une porte surélevée par quelques marches et je suis laissé dans le noir avec le bruit des infiltrations d'eau et de temps à autre le couinement des rats.

_Plic... Ploc... Plic... Ploc... Le tempo anarchique qui rend fou..._

Je me roule en boule dans un coin un peu plus sec que les autres et en fermant les yeux, j'essaie d'imaginer que je suis loin d'ici.

Ma première pensée à mon réveil est que je m'étonne de m'être endormi. Le bruit de la porte ne m'est pas encore familier, par contre le cliquetis des ceintures d'armes l'est un peu plus lui. Je reconnais la voix du père de Bergen.

- Voici, votre excellence, dit-il d'un ton très obséquieux.

J'entends le judas glisser et une faible lumière se fait dans la cellule.

- Je n'y vois rien, dit une voix que je ne connais pas.

- Il doit être dans un coin, nous allons devoir entrer, reprends le père de Bergen.

La porte grince et deux personnes portant l'uniforme des gardes entrent suivis de plusieurs autres individus bien mieux habillés. Le premier est Harren père, comme je le pensais. Le deuxième à l'air au moins aussi vieux, mais il est blond avec un visage plus ridé. Le troisième est un grand jeune soldiement bâti aux cheveux blond sale.

Je sursaute en réalisant que le dernier est revêtu d'une grande robe blanche immaculée, s'appuie sur un long bâton blanc et porte de longs cheveux et une grande barbe blanche.

- Saroumane ! M'exclame-je d'une voix enrouée.

L'homme en blanc relève la tête et je découvre à la place le faciès de Gandalf.

_Je perds la boule ?_

- Faust ? S'étonne alors de sa voix grave le vieil homme

_C'est pas la voix de Saroumane, c'est bien celle du vieux._

- Gandalf, vous connaissez cet homme ? Demande le vieux blond.

Le magicien se tourne vers lui et semble hésiter quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

- En effet. Ce jeune homme travaille pour moi, déclare-t-il.

- Comment cela se peut-il ? S'étonne le jeune en se tournant vers Harren. Ne venez-vous pas de m'affirmer que vous aviez capturé l'assassin de Théodred ?

- Si fait. C'est lui-même, bredouille le père de Bergen en me désignant.

- Faust ? S'étonne Gandalf en se tournant vers Harren. Allons, c'est absurde ! Il était tout juste capable de se défendre il y a dix mois. Comment voulez-vous qu'il vainque un guerrier accomplis ? Qui plus est, il aurait fallu pour ça qu'il se trouve à la bataille des gués de l'Isen, hors on y a signalé uniquement des orques et des uruks.

- Pourtant, mon fils m'affirme qu'il le lui a avoué, s'entête Harren. Il l'aurais même dit aussi à une gueuse qui suivait les soldats de mon fils.

- Allons, c'est ridicule ! Reprends le magicien. Faust escortait un messager en direction de la Forêt Noire. Il ne s'est jamais approché de l'Isengard.

Gandalf s'approche alors de moi et me regarde. Ce qu'il voit ne semble pas beaucoup lui plaire.

- Dites-moi, comment votre fils a-t-il eu ses informations ? Demande le vieil homme d'un ton soudain plus froid.

- En lui posant la question, réponds Harren.

- Ha oui, cette question qui consiste à torturer une personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle répète exactement ce que vous souhaitez ? Demande le magicien en se tournant lentement de manière menaçante.

J'imagine que normalement je devrais me réjouir de la tournure des événements, mais ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça.

- Il ne m'a pas torturé, me surprends-je à dire.

Je me déplie péniblement pour me lever. Malgré son âge, Gandalf me propose son aide mais je la refuse poliment. Il me reste une carte à jouer puisque je sais un certain nombre de chose.

Quand je finis de me lever, je regarde le roi bien en face.

- C'est moi que Saroumane a manipulé pour tuer votre fils, dis-je.

La nouvelle amène un long silence dans la geôle. Gandalf semble ne pas y croire, le roi reste silencieux, mais je devine à son regard qu'il réfléchit intenséement.

- Manipulé vous dites, intervient le jeune homme que je ne connais pas. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce point ?

- Il a scellé mes souvenirs au moyen de sa magie et m'a ensuite fait croire que j'étais son fidèle serviteur, explique-je. Je l'ai cru et pour lui, j'ai mené les uruks et les orques à la bataille des gués de l'Isen. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans une complicité interne.

Je fixe le roi et celui-ci me retourne mon regard. J'y vois une peine énorme et une culpabilité sans fond.

_Ouais, j'ai buté ton gosse... Parce que le vieux a fait en sorte que tu me l'envoie..._

Le jeune réagit violemment et me repousse contre le mur.

- Comment osez-vous...

- Éomer ! S'interpose Gandalf. Il suffit !

Le jeune me relâche mais est loin de se calmer. Je sais désormais qui il est.

- Et bien mon roi, n'avais-je point raison ? Triomphe Harren.

- Laissez nous, réponds le roi d'une voix plus assurée que ne le laisse supposer son regard.

- Mais mon roi... Commence Harren avant de s'interrompre en remarquant que Théoden ne lui prête pas d'attention et qu'il me fixe sans mot dire. Il me jette un coup d'oeil puis décide d'obéir avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre.

Une fois qu'il est sorti, le magicien se tourne vers Théoden.

- Je vous enjoins de ne pas céder à la colère, dit-il.

- Tout va bien Gandalf, dit calmement le roi en continuant de me fixer.

- Non, tout ne vas pas bien ! S'exclame Éomer. À cause de cet homme, la lignée des rois du Rohan est fortement compromise !

- Peut-être vous rappellerez-vous que votre oncle aussi est tombé sous la coupe de Saroumane, reprend Gandalf d'un ton plus cassant. Vous avez perdu un cousin, mais imaginez la peine de votre oncle qui a perdu son fils, parce qu'il a succombé aux paroles ensorcelantes de l'agent de Saroumane. Et maintenant, mettez-vous à la place de ce jeune homme qui a été directement sous la coupe de Saroumane. Imaginez ce qu'il a dû penser de lui-même quand il a recouvré la mémoire.

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié la tirade de Gandlaf. J'ai l'impression d'être hypnotisé par les yeux du roi. Quand Gandalf revient à la charge pour parler au roi, celui-ci lève la main pour le faire taire.

- Vous avez affronté mon fils, dit-il d'une voix qui tremble légèrement. Qu'en avez-vous retiré ?

Je le regarde sans parler, rassemblant mes souvenirs et mes esprits. Puis je baisse l'oeil.

- De la honte pour avoir causé sa mort. Et du respect pour sa bravoure et sa force.

Gandalf hoche la tête derrière Théoden, Éomer me regarde d'un air dégouté.

Le roi lève la main et me la pose sur l'épaule.

- Vous comme moi avons été privés de notre raison, reprends-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Je ne peux pas vous condamner pour une faute où je suis aussi coupable que vous...

- Mon oncle ! S'exclame Éomer scandalisé.

Gandalf lève son bâton pour le faire taire.

- Cependant, si je renonce à toute velléité de vengeance à votre égard. De même qu'à moi, je ne peux vous pardonner la mort de mon fils. C'est autant ma faute que la vôtre. Et nous passerons le reste de notre vie avec ce poids sur les épaules.

Je relève le regard pour le fixer. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fonds en larmes.

_Putain, mais pourquoi je chiale encore moi ?_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir les épaules plus légères. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait de voir le père de mon adversaire et de lui avouer ce que j'ai fait me soulage au moins autant que quand je l'ai dit à Mewyn. Et le fait que celui-ci ne se soit même pas énervé m'ôte un poids sur le coeur que je n'avais même pas remarqué avoir.

Soudain, je sens deux bras puissant se refermer sur moi et je me retrouve avec la tête du roi sur les épaules. Un cri scandalisé s'élève de chez Éomer.

- Puisse le souvenir de mon fils nous rappeler ce qu'il en coûte de succomber à de belles paroles contre la raison, me dit le roi en me serrant contre lui.

Je préfère ne pas réfléchir et je lui retourne faiblement son étreinte.

- Votre fils était un homme de valeur, dis-je entre deux hoquets. Et son souvenir me permettra de toujours garder l'esprit alerte, dis-je du ton de la promesse.

_Et il a un putain de père qui mérite mon putain de respect._

Le roi me tapote le dos comme il le ferait pour un enfant avant de me libérer. Il arbore un petit sourire mais ses yeux sont humides des larmes qu'il ne laisse pas couler.

- Vous êtes libre mon garçon. Je vais ordonner qu'on vous rende vos affaires.

Il se tourne vers Gandalf qui lui fait une révérence, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, commente le magicien. Et un choix digne de louanges.

Théoden le regarde un moment silencieux avant de sortir de la cellule, suivit par Éomer.

- C'est dans la douleur que l'humanité révèle la meilleure part d'elle-même. Ou sa plus sombre, commente le magicien resté seul avec moi.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

- Nous allons vous faire retirer ces fers et vous trouver des habits. Et prendre un bain ne serait sans doute pas du luxe.

- Oui, commente-je tout bas en m'essuyant les joues.

- Bienvenue chez vos amis Faust, commente le magicien en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je suis sorti de prison sous le regard étonné du geôlier. Gandalf me conduit à une grande salle de bains et me fait monter des vêtements pendant que je dois lui raconter mon histoire et que je me lave. J'apprends que les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait de moi étaient ma supposée mort dans la Moria, apprise lorsqu'il est passé par la Lothlórien et y a croisé Lia.

Je lui fais un résumé assez grossier de mes actes au service de la Main Blanche ainsi que de mon expulsion. Je mentionne Jim et Grumash au passage. Je lui raconte comment je suis tombé entre les mains des elfes et mon sauvetage providentiel par Elrond qui passait par là. Je n'oublie pas de mentionner mon désaccord avec le seigneur elfe et ma fugue modèle soulon. Je lui raconte mes péripéties dans le Rohan, mon engagement musclé, ma désertion pour lâcheté, mon retour brusque et ma tentative avortée de libération. Puis mon emprisonnement par le seigneur Harren qui ne s'est pas bien passée.

- Quelle histoire, déclare le vieux magicien tandis que je finis de m'habiller.

J'ai hérité d'une chemise en lin grossier ainsi que de chausses de la même matière. Depuis le temps que je me trimballais en armure, j'ai l'impression d'être tout nu.

La porte s'ouvre.

- Vous aviez demandé l'épée du traît... Commence Bergen avant de me voir.

Il tient Din'Ganar dans son fourreau, et affiche un visage de complète surprise en me voyant.

- Ha, merci, dis-je froidement en lui arrachant presque mon arme des mains.

- Mais... Il est...

- Libéré, sur ordre du roi, termine Gandalf d'un ton apaisant.

Je suis accueilli par un torrent de joie de la part de Din'Ganar qui me laisse groggy un bref instant et je chancèle en souriant.

_Oulà, du calme, je suis tout juste remis moi._

Bergen me fixe d'un air absolument ahuri. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui faire un pied de nez.

- Je travaille pour le magicien blanc, je te l'ai dit pourtant, dis-je avec un demi-sourire ironique.

Gandalf hausse un sourcil et me lance un regard d'avertissement, mais la tronche de Bergen en entendant ma réplique est juste sans prix.

- Et mon armure ? Demande-je.

Bergen semble se reprendre au prix d'un violent effort.

- Elle a été détruite, grince-t-il d'une voix pincée. Comme toutes les lanières avaient dû êtres tranchées pour pouvoir te soigner, l'acier à été refondu pour les besoin de la troupe.

Je reste sans voix. J'ai encore perdu un truc et cette fois ça me fait juste chier.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous nous en arrangerons, dis Gandalf en se levant pour reconduire Bergen.

Celui-ci me regarde de manière insistante, mais le magicien le met dehors poliment et referme la porte des bains.

- Ce n'est pas très malin de votre part de provoquer ce jeune homme, Faust, me dit-il.

- Désolé, réponds-je. C'était plus fort que moi.

- Et bien vous allez néanmoins devoir vous tenir à carreaux. La troupe qui vous a arrêté risque de ne pas apprécier votre sortie inconditionnelle des cachots.

- Et bien qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Je ne vais pas me cacher pour éviter de les froisser, réponds-je avec hargne en songeant aux baffes et aux insultes que j'ai dégusté sans mot dire pendant des jours.

- Vous ne les aimez pas et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais vous n'allez pas provoquer d'esclandre maintenant.

- Et au nom de qu...

- AU NOM DE MOI ! S'exclame soudain Gandalf d'une voix surnaturelle.

Je sursaute et tombe sur le derrière de surprise, Din'Ganar à moitié hors de son fourreau dans la main.

Gandalf fronce les sourcils et regarde ma lame d'un air intrigué.

- Où avez-vous obtenu cette arme Faust ?

- Heu...

Le changement de sujet me déroute complètement, aussi je mets un moment à comprendre la question.

- Elle a été fabriquée par deux fantômes nains sur les consignes de Saroumane pour moi, réponds-je après un moment de silence.

Le vieux magicien se penche vers moi et me tends la main.

- Puis-je ?

Je me crispe en me souvenant de la dernière fois qu'un magicien l'a touchée.

- Je préfère pas, dis-je d'un ton mi-grinçant, mi-suppliant.

- Faust, reprends Gandalf d'un ton plus rassurant. J'essaie juste de vous aider.

J'hésite encore un peu et rapproche la pognée de Din'Ganar de sa main. Il l'effleure et à ce moment-là je sens mon épée tressaillir. Comme si elle était effrayée.

- Par les Valars... Souffle Gandalf d'un air atterré. Mon vieil ami, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Pardon ? Dis-je tandis que ma lame semble encore très méfiante de ce contact mais ne se crispe pas comme la fois où Saroumane l'a touchée.

- C'est terrible, murmure-t-il en se relevant.

- Quoi donc ? M'étonne-je dérouté. J'y pige que dalle à votre charabia là.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer maintenant, me réponds le magicien après un instant de silence. Demain nous verrons peut-être. Mais en attendant, ne vous séparez de cette épée sous aucun prétexte. Vous entendez ? Aucun.

Je le regarde plutôt étonné.

- Heu... Je dois pouvoir faire ça.

- Bien. Il y'a une fête ce soir, mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous y mêler. Je vais vous trouver de la place dans un dortoir et nous verrons les choses clairement demain. Mangez en cuisine ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Sur ce, il ramasse son bâton et sort, me laissant assis de façon ridicule sur le sol à essayer de démêler ce nouveau sac de noeuds.

_Bon, je ne vais pas rester assis toute la journée dans la salle de bain._

Je me lève et sort en attachant ma ceinture d'arme.

-Ainsi tu es libre à nouveau, m'accueille la voix de Bergen dans le couloir.

Je pousse un profond soupir d'agacement et me retourne pour lui faire face.

Il est appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le plastron d'une nouvelle armure de cuir et de maille. Sa posture est faussement décontractée, je peux facilement voir qu'il s'attend à devoir bouger vite. Son visage est fermé mais son regard est accusateur.

- Il semblerait, répons-je d'un ton froid. Et toi tu es toujours aussi lent à comprendre on dirait.

- Il semblerait, comme tu dis. Mais il se trouve que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir été libéré malgré tes crimes.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Si tu n'en a pas été informé, c'est probablement que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, dis-je en agitant la main pour balayer sa question.

- N'essaie pas de te défiler avec une pirouette, ça ne marchera pas cette fois, crache-t-il visiblement las d'être poli pour sauver les apparences.

Je le regarde assez mécontent.

- Tu te souviens de ton couplet sur les responsabilités et ce qui se passe quand on ne les prend pas ? Lui demande-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- J'ai pris mes responsabilités, lui dis-je en posant la main sur Din'Ganar. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Le reste, il te faudra le demander au roi ou au magicien car je ne suis pas habilité à te répondre.

Je tourne les talons et le plante là en prenant la direction opposée, même si j'ignore complètement où elle mène.

Je fais le tour du palais assez vite, quoique palais soit un bien grand mot. Certaines salles sont très grandes, mais de nombreuses autres sont très petites et le tout est encore plus petit que la maison du Doc à Imladris. Les cuisines sont situées sous les baraquements des soldats, sûrement pour profiter de la chaleur de ces dernières. Une grande cour donne accès aux nombreux corrals et autres écuries du palais ainsi qu'aux forges. Toutes l'organisation est sans conteste tournée autour de l'entretiens régulier de chevaux, ce qui n'est pas étonnant étant donné le pays où je me trouve.

_Encore un peu et ils dormiraient avec leurs canassons._

Le reste du palais est un style assez nordique, façon un peu viking et compagnie, de grands halls de bois avec de longues tables et beaucoup de tapisseries contres des murs mélangés bois et pierre. La grande salle est le centre de tout, de petits couloirs en partent vers plein de dortoirs et autres dépendances, si bien qu'on est presque obligé de passer par elle pour gagner les autres pièces. Heureusement que je repère vite les passages à grouillots pour éviter de trop me mélanger à la foule, histoire de m'éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Mais la seule chose que je ne parviens pas à éviter alors que je voudrais le fuir comme la peste, c'est ce connard de Bergen qui me colle aux basques comme la vérole au bas-clergé.

- Tu as décidé de me suivre toute la journée ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de grincer d'un ton agacé.

- Tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à mes questions, tu restes un traître et un régicide à mes yeux, me répond-t-il du même ton.

- Comment on appelle un assassin de fils de seigneur déjà ? Ricane-je d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Histoire, que je l'ajoute à mes titres.

Le plus drôle est quand même qu'il porte la main à son épée alors que je n'ai pas fait un geste vers la mienne.

_Il veut en découdre. Je devrais arrêter de le provoquer alors qu'il ne rêve que de me faire la tête au carré._

Je ne suis, et de loin, pas au mieux de ma forme. Entre les bleus, mes blessures pas complètement cicatrisées, mes maux de tête et la malnutrition, je tiens difficilement sur mes jambes.

_Si je continue dans cette voie je suis baisé, avec option sans vaseline et verre pilé en prime._

- Tu pourrais pas simplement me foutre la paix ? Reprends-je plus calmement après plusieurs inspirations lentes.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Pour te laisser l'occasion de terminer ton travail en t'en prenant au roi ?

_Sale fils de pute ! C'est une idée fixe chez toi ! Le roi, le roi, le roi ! Change de disque, le tiens est rayé !_

- Je ne vais pas attaquer le roi ! M'énerve-je. Déjà, parce que je n'en ai pas la force, ensuite parce que c'est à lui que je dois ma liberté, et enfin parce que je le respecte plus que quiconque dans cette ville après le vieux Gandalf.

- Tu ne respectes rien ni personne, tu l'as déjà prouvé ! Reprends Bergen un ton plus haut.

- Si tu parles de toi, sache que le respect, ça se mérite !

- Ça s'acquiert aussi avec la naissance ! S'exclame-t-il outré.

- Le sang ne peut pas parler ni agir pour gagner le respect, tu sais ? Dis-je d'un ton acide.

- Mon sang ne réclame que le respect dû à mes ancêtres pour le travail qu'ils ont accomplis !

- Et pourquoi je devrais le montrer à toi exactement ?

- Parce que je suis leur descendant !

- Ha ! Et après c'est moi qui me cache derrière ma lâcheté ? Moi au moins je n'utilise que les trucs qui m'appartiennent, je ne me cache pas derrière les actes d'un autre ! Ça c'est un comportement de gamin qui se cache derrière son père pour justifier ses caprices !

J'ai vu venir le direct du droit. J'essaie de l'éviter, mais je réussi tout juste à faire passer la cible du nez à la joue. Du coup, je vois trente-six chandelles et me raccroche difficilement à une poutre du mur pour conserver la position debout. Un second coup dans l'abdomen me plie en deux et me donne envie de gerber. Un genou s'encastre finalement dans mon nez et je me retrouve à tomber à la renverse sur la pierre nue du couloir.

_La vache ! Quelqu'un a relevé l'immatriculation du bulldozer qui m'a renversé ?_

Je tiens mon nez qui saigne et me roule en boule avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser à autre chose.

- Je te préviens, si je te vois t'approcher du roi, de près ou de loin, je te tue Faust, me déclare Bergen d'un ton dégoulinant de rage.

Je ne le vois pas mais je sens le coup de pied qui tente de se frayer un chemin vers mon ventre. Heureusement, la position fœtale a l'avantage d'interposer mes jambes et le coup est beaucoup moins fort qu'il ne le devrait. J'entends ensuite des pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_Bergen 1, Faust 1 aussi, mais de peu…_

Je reste comme ça un petit moment avant qu'un homme que je ne connais pas se penche sur moi en me demandant si je vais bien.

_Non, je fais du tricot, connard !_

Je me tâte délicatement le nez. Il ne doit pas être cassé et le saignement s'est déjà arrêté, par contre j'ai la figure pleine de sang. J'essaie de me relever et remercie faiblement le mec qui me file un coup de main.

- Hé bien, on ne vous a pas manqué ! S'exclame, celui-ci.

- Il y avait peu de chance qu'il me loupe, acquiesce-je à voix basse.

- Vous devriez vous allonger, où dormez-vous ?

- Gandlaf m'a pas encore dit où.

- Le magicien blanc ? Hoquette mon interlocuteur. Vous êtes un invité du roi !

- Il parait… Commente-je sans conviction.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire mander le chambellan et lui saura.

- Vous êtes très aimable, réponds-je avec un pâle sourire.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le chambellan raboule et me fait emmener jusqu'à un lit dans un dortoir. J'ai droit à un couplet comme quoi le palais est bondé en ce moment et que tout le monde doit se serrer. Je m'y allonge avec un certain bonheur et y pionce une bonne partie de la journée. Au soir, je découvre que le vieux à donné des instructions spécifiques et une servante m'apporte ma bouffe au pieu avec un petit mot : "comme vous semblez ne pas pouvoir tenir tranquille, mieux vaut que vous ne sortiez pas".

_Ça fait toujours plaisir… M'enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, je suis servi comme à l'hôtel._

Je dévore comme un ogre avant de me recoucher. Je suis uniquement réveillé par l'arrivée d'autres personnes à des degrés divers d'ébriété qui viennent se coucher. J'ai même droit au ronfleur qui fait vibrer les carreaux des vitres à chaque inspiration.

Malgré tout, je trouve presque rassurant tout ce bruit et le fait de passer innaperçu. Au moins je dors dans un vrai pieu et j'ai bien mangé.

_Demain faudra que je fasse un peu de sport._


	40. Chapter 40

**DIN'GANAR**

Je suis réveillé avant l'aurore et je dois avouer que ça me mets immédiatement de mauvaise humeur.

- Faust, par tous ce qui est sacré, levez-vous ! Gronde bassement une voix que je reconnais comme celle du vieux Gandalf.

- Et laisser les gens dormir, c'est pas possible ? Rouspète-je en m'asseyant.

- Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, grommelle-t-il à voix basse. Prenez vos affaires, nous partons.

- Nous partons ? Répète-je un brin surpris. Pourquoi ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis, plus tard les questions.

_Bon, vois le bon côté des choses, tu t'éloignes de ce fumier de Bergen._

Je tâtonne un peu à la recherche de mes habits, je me suis couché en caleçon, ou ce qui sert d'équivalent dans ce pays de fous, et m'habille dans la pénombre avec le vieillard qui trépigne d'impatience devant la porte.

- Allons pressons ! Me dit-il à voix basse en me faisant signe de venir.

- J'aimerais bien vous y voir, grommelle-je en réponse tout en finissant de boucler la ceinture de Din'Ganar à ma taille. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ou bien je me la mets sur l'oreille et je la garde pour plus tard ?

- Nous devons rapidement nous rendre à Minas Tirith, ce crétin de Touque a encore joué à l'idiot.

- Pardon ? C'est normal que je n'aie rien compris ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Il suffit, nous devons nous hâter, m'interromps Gandalf en passant dans la grande salle à grands pas.

J'essaie de le suivre de mon mieux.

_C'est qu'il a la foulée longue cet ahuri._

Je me retrouve rapidement dans la cour arrière avec quelques types qui ont l'air à peine plus réveillé que moi. Pourtant, ils s'empressent de seller un cheval, un machin absolument gigantesque d'une race que je n'ai jamais vue et dont je distingue difficilement la couleur dans la faible obscurité.

- Minute, pourquoi y'a qu'un seul canasson ? M'étonne-je en regardant autour de moi. On va faire le chemin à deux dessus ?

- Ne soyez plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes Faust, je vais voyager avec Pippin sur ma propre monture. Mais comme nous devons aller au plus vite, j'ai demandé de l'aide pour votre monture.

- Ha ? Et c'est quoi au juste comme cheval ? J'en ai jamais croisé des comme ça.

- Ce cheval est de la descendance de Gripoil, me réponds une voix depuis mon dos. Malheureusement, il n'y a en lui qu'une moitié de sang Méaras, même si sa mère a une lignée très appréciée aussi.

Je me tourne pour me retrouver face au roi, suivit de près par un mec que je connais.

- Grimbold ! M'exclame-je en portant la main à mon arme.

Le général me toise de toute sa hauteur et je peux lire dans son regard toute la haine qu'il a pour moi.

- Ainsi c'était vous à la bataille des Gués de l'Isen… Commente-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Faust, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un esclandre, s'agace Gandalf.

- Ce n'est en effet pas le moment il me semble, commente le roi d'une voix calme.

Je retire la main de mon épée, mais ne peux pas détacher mon œil de ceux du général.

- Vous aviez besoin d'un cheval rapide, j'ai demandé au roi s'il ne pouvais pas m'en prêter un, commente le magicien blanc dans mon dos.

- Je vous prête Serras, reprend le roi. C'était le cheval de mon fils.

Je me tourne vers Théoden et le fixe un peu surpris.

- Heu… Mais j'ai tué quel cheval alors à la bataille ? Me surprends-je à sortir.

- Le prince n'utilisait pas Serras pour aller combattre. Ce cheval est prévu pour la vitesse et l'endurance, non pour le champ de bataille, précise Grimbold d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Ha… Dis-je d'un ton penaud. C'est gentil de votre part, mais il me semble que je ne mérite pas un tel cadeau, reprends-je d'un ton gêné.

- Ce n'est en rien un présent ! S'exclame soudain le général d'un ton hargneux qui me fait sursauter. Ce cheval doit revenir intact aux écuries royales !

- Grimbold, il suffit ! Le coupe soudain le roi d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique.

Le général serre les dents et se tais, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ce qu'il se passe lui laisse un goût très amer.

- Je vous confie le cheval de mon fils pour cette équipée de première importance. Je vous fais confiance pour en prendre soin et me le retourner aussitôt que possible.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, dis-je d'un ton dubitatif en regardant le grand cheval.

- Il vas falloir faire mieux que ça, gronde le général. D'après mes renseignements, vous ne savez pas vous occuper d'un cheval.

- Je n'ai que de très vagues notions, admets-je gêné. Je sais qu'il faudrait leur retirer leur harnachement à chaque fois que c'est possible et les brosser, mais ça s'arrête un peu là.

- Je lui expliquerais le reste en route, intervient Gandalf, nous n'avons que peu de temps.

Théoden hoche la tête avant de me regarder bizarrement.

- Où sont vos affaires ? Me demande-t-il surpris.

- Sur moi, réponds-je en écartant les bras.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre ? S'étonne le vieil homme.

- On m'a tout confisqué aux canyons de l'Ouest Emnet. Je n'ai récupéré que mon épée et mon armure a été refondue pour les besoins de la troupe qui m'a capturé.

- Vous n'avez même pas une cape à vous mettre sur le dos ? Les nuits sont encore fraîches vous savez.

- À qui le dites-vous, commente-je en réalisant que je frissonne déjà.

_Je vais choper la crève que ça ne m'étonnerait pas._

- Il y'a une couverture dans vos sacoches de selle Faust, vous pourrez vous en servir comme cape, commente Gandalf.

- Pas con, admets-je en agitant l'index dans sa direction.

- Tenez, m'interromps le roi en portant la main à son torse.

Je le regarde défaire sa cape et me la tendre.

- Heu… Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que ça se tache vite une cape.

- J'en ai d'autres me dit le roi. Et défaire votre paquetage maintenant vous prendra trop de temps. Vous me la rendrez quand nous nous reverrons.

Je reste un moment silencieux à considérer la cape sans trop bien savoir quoi dire.

- Un "merci" ne serait peut-être pas malvenu, me susurre Gandalf à l'oreille d'un conspirateur.

- Merci, réponds-je en prenant la cape.

- Bien, sourit le roi. Gandalf et moi avons encore des choses à régler, en attendant, vous sortirez de la ville avec Grimbold comme escorte.

Je sursaute presque à cette mention.

- Pardon ? M'exclame-je choqué.

- Il vous fera passer les postes de garde et vous guidera sur le chemin hors de la ville. De là, Gandalf vous rattrapera plus tard.

Je tourne mon unique œil vers le grand général et constate que cette idée doit l'enchanter au moins autant que moi.

- Nous vous avons mis de la nourriture et de l'eau dans vos fontes Faust. Je vous rattraperais en début de soirée, vous devrez maintenir un train régulier. Le temps est devenu un facteur crucial.

- Compris, mais au fait, où va-t-on ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de redemander en espérant une réponse.

- Nous allons à Minas Tirith mon garçon, me réponds finalement Gandalf. Maintenant, en selle ! Il n'y a plus un instant à perdre.

Je suis bien forcé de monter sur le cheval. Sitôt dessus, je suis sûr d'une chose : ce canasson vas me rendre malade. Il est plus haut que tout ce que j'ai monté jusqu'ici et il trépigne comme un animal sauvage. Surtout que je ne suis pas bien remis, je sens que je vais déguster les prochains jours.

_Rapide j'en doute pas un instant… Mais s'il pouvais éviter de me foutre la gerbe ce serait encore mieux de mon point de vue._

Je me raccroche rapidement au pommeau, ce qui soulève un grognement méprisant de la part de Grimbold.

- Il sait à peine tenir sur un cheval. Comment avez-vous pu vaincre la prince dans ses conditions ?

- En m'attaquant en premier à son cheval, réponds-je machinalement en essayant de ne pas tomber de selle. Mais pourquoi ces étriers sont si bas ?

- Le prince avait de longues jambes, grogne le général en s'approchant.

Il resserre lui-même les sangles des étriers, ce qui m'étonne un peu.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, commente-je d'un ton mi-surpris. En même temps, il gardait toujours les genoux pliés pendant le combat.

- Normal, il abaissait son centre d'équilibre pour être plus stable, grogne Grimbold en se relevant.

- Ha ? Je pensais qu'il faisait ça pour avoir une meilleure détente afin de permettre des mouvements plus rapides.

- C'était également le cas, approuve le général. Le prince était un adversaire très véloce.

- J'avais remarqué, dis-je en portant la main à ma cicatrice au ventre.

_Si je n'avais pas eu mon armure lourde, il m'aurait tué dans la première minute d'engagement._

- Assez discuté, nous interrompt Gandalf. Vous pourrez poursuivre en chemin.

J'hoche la tête et essaie de mettre en route ce grand machin qui me sert de cheval. Je suis agréablement surpris de constater que ma première impression se révèle fausse. Il ne me rend pas malade pour deux sous. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'avec sa taille, le ballotement serait important et propre à filer le mal de mer, mais il n'en est rien. C'est même beaucoup plus agréable qu'avec tous les chevaux que j'ai monté jusqu'ici.

_En même temps, c'était la monture d'un prince. Normal qu'on lui aie réservé le top du top._

Je fais suivre sans difficulté la monture de Grimbold qui est redevenu taciturne. Mais avant que nous n'ayons pris congé, le roi attrape la bride de Serras.

- Quand nous nous reverrons, commence-t-il d'un ton très bas. Pourrez-vous me raconter la mort de mon fils ?

Je le regarde avec un air coupable.

- Je n'ai rien contre… Mais vous êtes sûr de vouloir entendre ça ?

- Je tiens à savoir quels ont été ses derniers instants… Vous me feriez une immense faveur en acceptant.

J'hoche la tête.

- Je vous promets que je vous raconterai tout.

- Fort bien. Bon voyage, me souhaite-t-il en relâchant la bride du cheval.

Je fais en sorte que ma monture suive celle de Grimbold. Il m'a l'air encore plus grand vu de près que pendant la bataille. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole de tout le temps où nous traversons la cité endormie. Arrivés à la porte principale, il m'ordonne de passer le capuchon de la cape du roi et se présente seul à visage découvert. Les gardes ne font pas de problèmes pour nous laisser sortir et sitôt hors des murs le général lance sa monture à un rythme plus soutenu. Mon cheval le suis sans difficulté et nous nous éloignons rapidement des murs de la cité. Pendant une bonne heure de trajet, nous dévorons littéralement les kilomètres et je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais voyagé aussi vite. La chose qui me semble le plus épatant restant encore que ma monture semble ne pas se fatiguer de ce rythme. Je suis au contraire forcé de lui tenir la bride car elle essaie de dépasser celle du général.

Finalement, nous arrivons à un embranchement où Grimbold stoppe. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour évaluer à quelle distance nous sommes d'Edoras, mais malgré que le jour pointe à peine, la cité a déjà disparu dans le lointain.

Le général met pieds à terre et m'indique une direction.

- La Cité Blanche est au bout de ce chemin. Prenez toujours tout droit et ne déviez jamais, vous finirez par l'atteindre.

- Merci, dis-je en tournant bride.

- Attendez, m'intime Grimbold en lâchant la bride de son cheval. Descendez de selle et battons-nous avant.

Je le fixe plusieurs secondes d'un air surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Vous prétendez avoir battu mon prince, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y'a eu ruse ou coup en traître sous cette victoire. J'aimerais évaluer votre force pour me débarrasser de ces doutes.

Je l'évalue rapidement. Pour moi ça ne fait pas un plis, sans mon armure il vas me casser en deux, et même avec probablement.

- Je risque de vous décevoir, dis-je en baissant les yeux, il y'a bien eu une astuce sous ma victoire.

Le regard du général se fait soudain noir.

- Je m'en doutais ! Vous avez usé d'un coup bas pour le vaincre.

- Si on veut, dis-je mi-figue, mi-raisin. Saroumane a joué sur un détail qui avait son importance.

- Il y'a eu magie ? Demande Grimbold d'un ton froid.

- Non, le prince se battait à l'aide d'une épée à une main, vous le savez déjà.

- En effet.

- Je portais une armure lourde, le genre d'armure qu'une arme de ce genre est impropre à affronter, lui avoue-je honteux.

Le général me fixe silencieusement pendant une bonne minute.

- Et quoi d'autre ? Finit-il par demander.

Je je le regard sans comprendre.

- C'est tout, réponds-je surpris.

- Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'une armure lourde est la seule chose qui vous a permis de battre mon prince ? Demande-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

_Il y'a aussi Din'Ganar, mais ça c'est un sujet que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder._

- Oui, dis-je. C'est tout. Sans elle, j'aurais été tué dès le troisième assaut. Mais grâce à ses plates renforcées, l'arme du prince n'est pas passée.

- Vous êtes en train de vous payer ma figure, grogne le général d'un ton méprisant. Le prince a affronté plusieurs fois des soldats du Gondor caparaçonnés comme des tortues et il les a tous vaincu. Votre armure n'aurait rien changé pour lui.

- Je me défendais aussi, rétorque-je en grognant. Et je me suis arrangé pour ne pas laisser d'ouvertures vers des parties non défendues de mon armure.

- Vous disiez qu'il y avait eu ruse, j'attends encore de la connaître, insiste Grimbold.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vois qu'il sait qu'il y'a eu autre chose.

_Je lui parle de Din ou pas ? Elle m'a filé un sacré coup de pouce pendant la bataille en augmentant ma force et ma vitesse._

J'essaie de décider si je dois ou non lui en parler, mais mes précédentes cachotteries et mes mensonges ont failli me conduire à l'échafaud. Mieux vaut être honnête et voir ce qui en découle.

Je descend de selle et dégaine gentiment Din'Ganar, exposant sa longue lame et je réalise un peu tard que personne ne l'a nettoyée depuis la bataille de l'Ouest Emnet car elle est couverte de sang séché.

_Voilà pourquoi ça fait deux jours qu'elle me fiche la paix avec ses envies de massacre récurrentes._

Grimbold regarde la lame d'un air dégoûté.

- La ruse que vous réclamiez, la voilà, dis-je en lui présentant mon épée. Cette lame porte le nom de Din'Ganar et a été forgée par des fantômes nains dans les profondeurs de la Moria sur consignes de Saroumane. Elle soutient son porteur en lui donnant une force, une endurance et une vitesse monstrueuse. Ayant été forgée par des fantômes, elle peut également prendre forme spectrale et ignorer ainsi les armures de ses adversaires. Mais ce faisant, elle plonge celui qui la tient dans un état de rage meurtrière.

Je vois le général frissonner en regardant la lame d'un œil neuf.

- On dirait une arme de légende… Commente-t-il. Comme on en forgeait dans les temps anciens…

- Saroumane était très vieux et s'est intéressé de très près aux artefacts créés en Terre du Milieu, précise-je en me souvenant de ce que j'avais entraperçu dans son laboratoire. De plus, les fantômes étaient des nains également anciens… Je pense que cette arme est un aboutissement. Sans doute l'un des derniers artefacts que cette terre a vu forgé.

Grimbold reste un moment silencieux.

- Vous prétendez que cette arme plonge son porteur dans une rage meurtrière. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air très enragé.

- Elle s'active quand elle goûte le sang d'un adversaire, réponds-je. Et je dois mobiliser toute ma volonté pour conserver un tant soit peu d'autonomie de pensées.

- Pourtant elle est couverte de sang, fait-il remarquer.

- Les personnes dont le sang est sur la lame sont mortes, ça n'excite plus Din'Ganar.

- Je vois… Commente le général. Il y avait donc bien magie sous votre victoire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon prince a perdu. Il n'était qu'un homme et il avait affaire à un monstre maniant un artefact puissant.

- Merci pour le monstre, dis-je sarcastique.

- Vous avez vous-même admis que votre force n'a plus rien d'humain une fois votre arme activée. Et cette capacité à frapper par-delà les armures est proprement ignoble. Saroumane n'a pris aucun risque. Ce piège était bien monté et nous avons foncé tête baissée dedans.

Je le regarde un peu surpris.

- Vous savez que c'était un piège ? M'étonne-je.

- Qu'aurais-ce pu être d'autre ? Commente-t-il d'un ton amer. Mais je ne l'ai réalisé qu'une fois la bataille finie. Votre objectif c'était le prince depuis le début non ?

J'hoche la tête.

- C'était l'objectif principal de Saroumane, afin de disperser l'armée du Rohan.

- Et ça a bien failli marcher, grâce à vous…

- Je ne suis pas le seul, je n'étais qu'une pièce sur l'échiquier de l'ancien mage blanc. Et il m'a jeté comme un vieux sac quand il n'a plus eu besoin de moi. Et sur conseil de Grima qui plus est, grince-je à ce souvenir en baissant les yeux sur Din. Celui-là, si je le revois, je le cloue au mur, lui met ses entrailles en écharpe et m'en sert comme cible d'entrainement.

Rien que l'idée de Grima me file la rage au bide de manière bien plus viscérale que je ne l'aurais cru. Din'Ganar réagit elle aussi violement en hurlant dans mon esprit pour réclamer du sang et des carnages. Je la vois passer du matériel au spectral en un instant, brisant la croûte de sang qui la recouvrait. Mais juste avant ça, j'ai pu apercevoir dans une partie de la lame qui n'était pas maculée un œil. Un œil rouge et luisant, brillant de haine et d'envie de meurtre. Un œil qui se trouvait dans ma figure, le seul qui me reste.

Un hoquet de stupeur me ramène brusquement à la réalité et je réalise aussi que je me suis laissé aller devant une personne qui n'avait pas forcément besoin de voir ça. D'une pensée je ramène Din'Ganar à son état normal, sa lame étincelant à nouveau sous la lumière de l'aube.

Mais Grimbold a changé complètement de regard quand je relève mon unique œil. Et il me semble lire un début de peur dans son regard.

_Merde, j'ai fait une connerie !_

Filer la frousse à l'un des plus éminents généraux du Rohan n'est probablement pas la meilleure des idées qu'il me soit arrivé d'avoir. Mais surtout je suis surpris qu'avec mon physique j'aie pu intimider un homme qui fait une tête de plus que moi et qui a des bras presque aussi épais que mes cuisses.

- J'avoue que j'étais dubitatif quand vous m'avez parlé des pouvoirs de cette épée, reprends le général d'une voix blanche. Mais je n'aurais pas cru que c'était à ce point.

Je rengaine Din avant de faire une autre bêtise. La vision de mon propre œil brillant de haine venant me hanter.

_Et moi qui croyais que c'était la prothèse de Saroumane. Mais non, je crois bien que c'est Din qui fait ça._

Je suis atterré au fond de moi. J'avais vraiment espéré que ce ne soit pas ça, mais je me rends bien compte que je me voilais la face. Celle qui me rend fort et qui se nourrit de ma rage n'est autre que mon épée. Et j'en suis conscient depuis le début.

_Et Gandalf s'en est probablement aperçu lui aussi._

Malgré tout, je refuse de penser à me séparer de ma lame. Sans elle, j'ai l'intime conviction que je ne serais plus bon à rien. Depuis que j'ai mis la main sur elle, c'est ma force qui a définit mes plans d'action et mes perspectives d'avenir. M'en séparer maintenant ruinerais mes possibilités aussi sûrement que si je me tranchais la gorge.

- Maintenant vous savez pourquoi le prince a été défait, dis-je d'un ton presque triste.

Sans ajouter un mot, je me remets en selle.

- D'aucun dirons que vous êtes un lâche qui a usé de magie pour l'emporter et non de votre véritable force, commente Grimbold en me regardant. Et ils auront raison.

Il se tait un petit moment et à l'instant où je lance ma monture sur le chemin, je l'entends ajouter :

- J'ai pitié de vous, car en usant de la force d'un autre, on finit toujours par se perdre soi-même.

Je ne réponds rien et préfère continuer en silence.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je laisse le cheval adopter le pas qui lui convient le mieux. Le soleil monte lentement dans le ciel et, malgré l'air frais, tape durement sur ma tête et mes vêtements. C'est une froide matinée de printemps et en temps normal, j'aurais apprécié ça. Mais je n'ai ni envie de rire ni envie d'en profiter. Din'Ganar, mon pilier depuis des mois, se révèle de plus en plus sombre à mon grand désarroi. Et je commence à avoir peur d'elle plus que jamais en réalisant que je perds de plus en plus facilement le contrôle de ma colère. La vivacité avec laquelle elle a choisit d'elle-même de devenir spectrale sonne pour moi comme une alarme qu'un cap a été franchis. Jusqu'ici j'ai toujours dû le lui demander, elle ne l'avait jamais fait d'elle-même. Si elle peut prendre ce genre de décision d'elle-même, dans combien de temps me fera-t-elle basculer dans la rage de son propre chef ? Que se passera-t-il si elle devient incontrôlable ? Ou pire, si elle me contrôle ?

_Je deviendrais une marionnette manipulée par la colère et l'envie de meurtre ? Une sorte de monstre sanguinaire qui tue tout ce qui se dresse sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête ?_

Cette idée me terrifie. Non seulement j'ai peur de la mort, mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire si je perdais définitivement les pédales.

Je ne m'arrête pas pour midi et continue à ressasser mes idées noires une bonne partie de la journée, si bien que je ne remarque même pas les paysages que je traverse. Ce canasson a l'air infatigable et trotte à un rythme qui avale les kilomètres sans le fatiguer. Je n'ai rien besoin de dire ou faire, sauf quand nous arrivons aux croisements où il s'arrête quand je ne lui agite pas la bride dans le sens qui m'intéresse. Plus docile que ça, tu meurs.

Enfin, en début de soirée, un galop me tire de ma semi-torpeur et je fais faire volte-face à mon cheval pour voir arriver Gandalf sur une monture aussi blanche que sa robe. Devant lui se trouve une petite forme que je prends au début pour un enfant avant de le voir de plus près. Ce sont ses pieds couverts de fourrure qui m'indiquent qu'il s'agit d'un hobbit.

- Bonsoir, dis-je au magicien avec un pâle sourire.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là exactement ? Me demande ce dernier. Que cette soirée est bonne ou que vous souhaitez qu'elle le soit ?

- Ou tout simplement vous saluer au moyen d'une expression adaptée à l'heure qu'il est, fais-je remarquer un peu agacé par ce genre de jeu de mot débile.

Gandalf esquisse un sourire avant de se pencher sur son passager.

- Maître Touque, laissez-moi vous présenter Monsieur Ignis, qui voyagera avec nous.

- Enchanté, me dit le petit homme en me tendant la main. Mes amis m'appellent Pippin.

- Mes amis ne m'appellent pas, ils se déplacent, réponds-je pince-sans-rire en lui serrant la main.

- Ho, dit-il en hésitant.

- Je plaisantais, ajoute-je avec un demi-sourire. Appelez-moi Faust.

Le hobbit semble se détendre tandis que Gandalf m'adresse un regard scrutateur.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, dites-moi. Commente le magicien.

- Non, tout vas bien, réponds-je d'un ton cassant. Le soleil brille, il fait frais mais pas froid et nous nous dirigeons dieux sais où. Tout va pour le mieux…

Gandalf me dévisage avant de grogner légèrement.

- Il faudra que nous ayons une conversation vous et moi à la halte de ce soir.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, conviens-je sans détour.

- En attendant, en avant, il reste encore de nombreuses lieues avant d'arriver.

Ce disant, il relance sa monture dans un petit galop et, avant que j'ai pu en faire autant, mon cheval décide de suivre le rythme, manquant de me désarçonner. Je pousse une série de jurons en reprenant péniblement mon équilibre.

Le cheval semble avoir décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et se lance à la poursuite de son collègue immaculé. Je découvre à mes dépends que ce qui semble être un petit galop pour lui serait sans doute du grand galop pour les autres montures que j'ai eu entre les mains jusque-là. Quoique, je n'ai jamais lancé ma Warg à fond de train pour essayer. Et je me rappelle un peu tard que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le faire, ce qui me renvoie à ma déprime.

Je me cramponne comme je peux au pommeau de ma selle pour laisser le cheval suivre le rythme et je suis vraiment épaté par la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons toute la fin d'après-midi. Les collines et la plaine défilent à un rythme stupéfiant et je soupçonne qu'en moins d'un quart de journée nous parcourons autant de kilomètres que d'autres chevaux en une demi-journée de grand galop.

Quand finalement le vieux s'arrête, j'en rends grâce au ciel car je ne sens plus mes fesses ni mes cuisses tellement je me suis arc-bouté sur la selle. Je descends en chancelant.

- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de tente cette nuit. Les couvertures suffiront.

- Dieu merci ! M'exclame-je en réalisant que n'ai aucune envie de monter la moindre tente.

Ni même de faire le moindre geste ou le moindre pas de plus que nécessaire. Ça me fait vraiment très bizarre de ne plus porter d'armure, j'ai l'impression d'être trop léger. Je libère les courroies de ma couverture et la déroule avant de me laisser tomber dessus avec délice.

- Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose Faust ? Me réprimande le vieux Gandalf.

Je lui jette un regard intrigué.

- Quoi ?

- Votre cheval.

- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demande-je en regardant cet ahuri de canassons faire quelques pas pour brouter un peu plus loin.

- Il ne va pas se desseller tout seul.

Je lève l'œil au ciel.

- Il va pas en crever de passer une nuit avec sa selle cet espèce d'animal.

- Vous apprécieriez de dormir en armure ? Me demande le magicien.

- Pas plus que ça, mais on fait rarement ce qu'on veut vous savez ?

- Faust, levez-vous et allez desseller ce cheval, je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas le vôtre.

- Ça vous va bien de dire ça, grogne-je d'un ton irrité. Vous montez à cru.

- Gripoil ne supporte aucune selle, me rappelle Gandalf. Mais même si sa descendance la tolère ce n'est pas une raison.

Je pousse un grognement irrité, mais me relève pour aller desseller Serras. Je m'y prends sans motivation et je traîne à la tâche jusqu'au bout avant de laisser le cheval avec juste son mors et sa bride. Je ramène le tout et m'effondre sur mes couvertures. Je réalise que j'ai faim et soif au moment où je trouve une position confortable.

_Je me serais fait emmerder jusqu'au bout dans cette histoire._

Je me relève pour prendre dans mes sacoches de quoi grignoter et boire. Le soleil termine de se coucher, teintant les nuages d'ocre et d'or mêlé de rose. Un léger bruit me fait tourner la tête, mais je réalise que c'est le hobbit qui ronfle.

- Je me suis arrangé pour que nous ayons la paix, dis le magicien en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ce Touque est très aimable, mais c'est aussi une vraie pipelette.

Je remarque que ça n'empêche pas Gandalf de parler à voix basse.

- Vous et votre manie du secret, dis-je en prenant une bouchée de pain et de fromage.

- Elle est regrettable, mais nécessaire, commente-t-il en sortant sa pipe avant de la bourrer. Nous devons parler de choses importantes qui ne le concerne nullement.

Je le regarde allumer sa pipe tout en mâchonnant mon souper. L'odeur du tabac me rappelle de bons souvenirs mais je n'ai plus ni cigarettes ni pipe pour en profiter. Je me contente donc d'un peu de fumée passive.

- Faust, pouvez-vous sortir votre épée ? Me demande-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

J'hoche la tête et dégaine Din'Ganar. Celle-ci réagit en m'envoyant une vague de curiosité.

- Vous la ressentez n'est-ce pas ? Me demande Gandalf.

- Je ne sais pas si nous parlons de la même chose, mais je ressens une présence dans mon épée.

- Et qu'est-ce que cette présence vous transmet ? Continue le vieil homme.

- Au début, je ne ressentais que de l'amour provenir d'elle. Puis cela a changé petit à petit, avec le temps. Je sens qu'elle m'aime toujours profondément, à un point que je ne saurais décrire. Mais cet amour a un côté malsain, presque… Comme une obsession, dis-je en butant un peu sur les mots. De même, elle me pousse à une sorte de surprotection en préférant faire le vide autour de moi plutôt que de risquer que je sois blessé. Et je ne compte plus les fois où elle a littéralement embrasé ma colère et mon instinct de survie au détriment de tout autre sentiment. Mais elle me fournit également une force, une endurance et une rapidité à laquelle je ne pourrais pas prétendre sans elle.

- Et cela ne vous rappelle rien ? Enchaîne le magicien d'un ton énigmatique.

Je le regarde un peu surpris. L'obscurité à creusé les ombres de ses rides et les reflets dansants du feu dans ses yeux le rendent complètement impénétrable au seul œil qui me reste.

- Rappelez-vous Faust, avez-vous déjà croisé un objet aux capacités similaires ? Insiste ce dernier d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Je fouille ma mémoire un bon moment sans succès.

- Là comme ça, je ne vois pas.

Gandalf pousse un soupir et effleure la lame de sa vieille main. L'esprit de Din semble se voiler et je sens de nouvelles sensations. Enfin, pas si nouvelles que ça car il me semble que je les ai déjà ressenties avant. L'impression qu'une partie de mon cerveau est occupé à penser à autre chose tandis que j'acquiers l'intime conviction de connaître la position exact de quelque chose. Une petite pierre verte à la base de la gouttière de l'épée a commencé à luire doucement en même temps que les incrustations dorées dans le métal de la lame et je me fige en comprenant.

_CES PENSÉES ! JE LES CONNAIS !_

Je lâche soudain mon arme en reculant comme si elle était chauffée à blanc, terrifié par la compréhension de ce que je tiens depuis des mois sans m'en rendre compte.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! M'exclame-je d'un ton éperdu. C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie !

- Hélas non, commente le magicien. C'est bien votre ancien anneau de régence qui se trouve fondu dans l'acier de cette épée.

- Mais… l'anneau n'avait pas de pensées propres ! Me débat-je en regardant mon arme d'un œil neuf.

- Non, convient le magicien. Cet esprit, vous le devez à l'intervention de Saroumane sur les mécanismes de l'anneau de régence. Je ne comprends pas encore tout. Mais de toute évidence, il a retiré nombre des barrières que j'avais placée sur l'anneau à sa création, ce qui explique votre force, endurance et vitesse augmentées lorsque vous portez cette lame. Vous avez deviné juste quand à sa capacité à passer en forme spectrale pour ignorer les protections de vos adversaires, elle vient bien du fait qu'elle a été forgée par des morts avec des métaux que vous avez envoyé dans leur monde avant de les ramener dans le nôtre. Mais Saroumane a rajouté des choses dans cette arme. Un sort qu'il a probablement finalisé la première fois qu'il a posé la main sur votre épée. Au lieu de donner à votre esprit une place pour la personne portant l'anneau de vassalité, il l'a relégué dans l'épée et a accentué fortement l'émotion qui l'intéressait le plus. À savoir : la colère. Cette rage dont vous me parlez sans cesse en est le résultat. Mais cet amour dont vous me parlez ne vient pas des sortilèges de l'arme. C'est l'émotion qui prédomine chez le porteur de l'anneau de vassalité à votre égard.

Je sens mon œil s'agrandir à cette mention tandis que le magicien tourne vers moi un regard grave.

- En l'occurrence, devrais-je plutôt dire _la _porteuse.

La nouvelle me coupe la voix autant qu'elle me scie les jambes. Heureusement que je suis déjà assis parce que je pense que je me serais fais mal.

- Je sais que c'est rude à encaisser, mais il y a autre chose, continue le mage blanc. Quand je suis passé en Loríen, j'y ai croisé la jeune Lia et celle-ci se plaignait déjà de moment de fatigue et de faiblesses inexpliquées. Vous croyant mort et donc votre anneau perdu ou détruit, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Maintenant je comprends.

Je frisonne en voyant où il veut en venir.

- Faust, chacune de vos colères draine l'énergie de la princesse. Et cela est dangereux maintenant que les sceaux que j'avais apposés sont brisés.

_Et merde !_

Je me relève en titubant comme un homme ivre, Din'Ganar toujours au sol.

- Vous voulez que j'abandonne mon épée ? Questionne-je le cœur transpercé par cette éventualité.

- Non, en l'état actuel des choses, ce serait prendre un risque. Vous et moi sommes les seuls avec Saroumane à connaître ce secret. Et si cette lame venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, nous pourrions bien avoir une victime involontaire sur la conscience, vous comme moi. Non, il vaut mieux que vous la gardiez et que vous n'usiez plus de ses capacités pour éviter un drame le temps que je trouve une solution.

- Mais Din'Ganar devient de plus en plus dur à contrôler, dis-je en pleurnichant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle prend de plus en plus l'ascendant sur moi. J'ai peur Gandalf ! Plus encore maintenant que j'ai l'assurance qu'à chaque fois que je me laisse emporter quelqu'un en souffre !

_Et, au nom du ciel, c'est bien la dernière personne sur cette terre à qui je souhaite causer des souffrances !_

- Du calme, m'intime gandalf avec fermeté. Je suis bien conscient que ce doit être dur pour vous. J'ai eu du temps pour y songer, mais en attendant que nous ne retirions son anneau à Lia, il n'y a pas d'autre soltution. Un autre porteur ne se laissera probablement pas arrêter par l'idée de drainer les forces d'un autre pour augmenter les siennes et je pense probable que c'est cet amour que Lia vous porte qui vous permet de ne pas sombrer constamment dans la rage.

Ce disant il détourne légèrement les yeux et plonge son regard dans le feu d'un air pensif.

- Ceci aussi présage des problèmes pour la suite si ses sentiments pour vous sont aussi forts. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, élude-t-il en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche dérangeante. Il va vous falloir apprendre à contrôler vos émotions Faust et ne plus laisser la porte ouverte à cette colère que l'épée veut vous faire ressentir. Une domination complète sur sois ne s'apprends pas en un jour, mais nous allons employer notre voyage à vous rendre plus maître de vous. Votre jeunesse explique en partie que vous vous laissiez facilement aller à vos émotions, mais cette lame va toujours faire en sorte de les amplifier dans le but de vous mener à cette colère qu'elle recherche chez vous. Ce n'est pas la volonté de Lia, mais un sort tracé par Saroumane qui influence cela. Et comme vous l'avez souligné, l'amour et la colère forment un mélange malsain qui, malheureusement, se marient aisément.

Je regarde lagrande épée qui git dans l'herbe, immaculée comme au jour de sa naissance dans les mines de la Moria, le feu jetant ses reflets d'or sur la lame d'acier polie et faisant miroiter les têtes de Wargs dont s'orne la garde. Avec un peu d'imagination, je pourrais croire y voir le visage peiné de Lia me regarder à travers les reflets embrasés de la lame.

_Alors c'est toi qui tout ce temps cherchait à me protéger ?_

Gandalf la ramasse par la lame et me la tends, poignée en avant.

- Ne laissez personne vous la prendre, ou vous en subirez les conséquences, me dit-il d'un ton grave avec le regard le plus sérieux que j'aie jamais vu.

J'hésite plusieurs longues minutes avant de la reprendre délicatement. Aussitôt, je sens que l'esprit de Lia a disparu pour faire à nouveau place à l'esprit de Din. Celui-ci semble très troublé, mais calme pour le moment. Elle m'adresse une vague de curiosité inquiète qui me fend le cœur et la pensée que ce bâtard de Saroumane m'a piégé enfle en moi comme une tumeur. Je réalise un peu tard que c'est un nouveau stratagème pour me pousser à éprouver de la colère, mais elle semble le faire aussi naturellement que de respirer. D'elle-même je ne sens aucune malice, au contraire ses émotions ne m'ont jamais parut aussi pure et naïve. Je suis submergé par le chagrin de finalement réaliser qu'on utilise Lia malgré elle et contre moi d'une façon aussi insidieuse et révoltante.

Je la rengaine tandis que mon regard se brouille.

- Ça ne vas pas être facile Gandalf, dis-je d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Je sens mes premières larmes couler sur ma joue tandis qu'un bas réconfortant s epose sur mon épaule.

- Les épreuves de ce monde visent à faire de vous un homme meilleur Faust. À vous de lui prouver qu'il n'a pas eu tort. L'échec signifie l'abandon de ce qui vous est cher.

- Je vais essayer… Mais je trouve que votre monde a un mauvais sens de l'humour.

- Pas autant que moi, commente le vieil homme. Pas autant que moi…


	41. Chapter 41

**Minas Tirith**

Trois jours. Il nous a fallu trois jours entiers pour parcourir l'équivalent d'une semaine de trajet à cheval. Dire que je suis fourbu serait faire passer la bombe d'Hiroshima pour un pétard mouillé. Je n'en peu juste plus de ces journées de galop, le plus étonnant étant encore que le cheval ai tenu. Mais même lui semble ne plus pouvoir donner beaucoup plus. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir finir le reste du chemin à pieds, mais le vieux Gandalf m'a assuré que le canasson tiendrait.

Et il a tenu. Je suis en train de regarder les imposantes murailles blanches sales de Minas Tirith.

_Sept niveaux de fortifications… L'architecte devait avoir quelque chose à compenser._

Je suis un peu dubitatif de la raison d'être d'autant de niveaux de défense, mais bon, il faut bien avouer que c'est impressionnant.

Tandis que nous nous approchons de la cité, nous croisons des convois de réfugiés à la mine fermée et triste. Je regarde des chariots contenant les biens de toute une vie pour les plus chanceux, certains autres ont à peine un baluchon sur l'épaule. Au milieu une grande quantité de gardes tentent de mettre de l'ordre dans ce méli-mélo. Une véritable forêt de tente a commencé à se dresser sous le premier rempart et je peux voir de loin qu'on refoule du monde à l'entrée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils nous laissent passer, comment-je à Gandalf.

- Ils le feront, m'affirme le vieux magicien. Ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux.

Effectivement, à ma grande surprise on nous laisse passer sans encombre. Il aura suffit d'une minute de discussion au magicien et quelques geste échangés avec un homme qui semble un peu plus gradé que les autres pour nous ouvrir la route jusqu'aux grandes portes de Minas Tirith. La cité blanche se révèle d'une architecture que je n'ai encore pas croisée dans ce monde, une sorte de mix entre les tunnels des nains tout en angles et les formes arrondies qu'adoptent les elfes. Mais les maisons ont l'air d'avoir été construites les unes par-dessus les autres. Ce qui n'est au final pas étonnant car la ville est quasiment plus haute que large.

_Il y'a de quoi avoir le vertige une fois au sommet à mon avis._

Étant devenu plus méfiant depuis ma mésaventure du Rohan, j'ai repris l'habitude de cacher mon visage à chaque fois que nous croisons du monde, ce qui est facilité par le fait que je n'aie plus qu'un œil. Grâce à une écharpe enroulée autour de on orbite vide, je parviens également à cacher mon visage en me couvrant le nez et la capuche de la cape du roi du Rohan fait le reste.

Je sens une secousse sur ma jambe et je baisse les yeux surpris. Un homme en haillon a agrippé ma botte et me tends la main.

- Pitié, l'aumône mon seigneur. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours, réclame-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

_21__ème__ siècle ou troisième âge, décidément les problèmes restent les mêmes._

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, lui dis-je confus. Mais je peux vous donner ça.

J'ouvre ma sacoche de selle pour y prendre un reste de miche de pain. Mais aussitôt que je lui la tends, il me l'arrache presque des mains sans un "merci" et se tire en courant dans la foule.

Je reste un moment surpris avant de sentir ma colère monter contre cet ingrat. Presque aussitôt, je panique et enfoui cette colère tout au fond de moi au grand désarroi de Din'Ganar qui gémit dans mon âme comme un chien battu.

_Ça me fend le cœur autant qu'à toi, mais je ne peux plus te laisser faire ce que tu veux._

Din gémit d'incompréhension. Mais à peine ais-je commencé à la calmer qu'une douzaine de personne commence à me cerner en tendant la main tout en réclamant.

_Et merde…_

Cette fois je dévoile Din'Ganar de sous la cape et pose la main sur sa poignée. Malgré tout mon contrôle, je sens un filet d'énergie passer d'elle à moi. Je sais que ça fait légèrement luire ma pupille et aussitôt la foule de badauds s'arrête.

Gandalf m'a expliqué après que je lui aie posé la question au sujet de cet œil brillant. Il m'a expliqué que l'usage de magie s'accompagne souvent de lumière qui est l'essence même de nombre des énergies de ce monde. Sauf que la magie de Din concerne l'intérieur de mon corps, c'est pourquoi on ne peut la voir que dans mes yeux, qui seraient le seul emplacement où la magie du corps interfère avec celle de l'extérieur. Et comme le pouvoir de Din est un accroissement des capacités physique, l'apport de sang supplémentaire dans mes pupilles dû à l'accélération de mon rythme biologique serait la cause de la couleur rougeâtre de celles-ci quand je suis sous canalisation.

La foule a l'air de me jauger, mais Gandalf fait tonner sa voix pour demander qu'on libère le passage. D'un mouvement presque mécanique, la foule obéit et me laisse rejoindre le vieux mage. Celui-ci me prend immédiatement à parti.

- C'est très généreux de vouloir partager avec les plus démunis, mais dans cette ville je crains que cela ne te sois nuisible mon garçon. Tends une fois la main et le mot passera. Les autres qui suivront ensuite ne comprendront pas pourquoi tu ne la tends plus par la suite et te jugerons égoïste.

Je grogne de dégoût.

- En somme, mieux vaux ne pas la tendre, analyse-je amèrement.

- C'est triste, mais si tu souhaites la paix, il te faudra agir ainsi mon garçon.

- Et où allons-nous ? Demande-je d'une voix fatiguée.

Ma peur initiale en voyant l'attroupement s'étant envolée, elle a emporté avec elle le petit boost d'adrénaline qu'elle m'avais amené.

- Je vais au palais, présenter mes hommages à l'intendant Denethor. Toi, tu descends à l'hostellerie de _la_ _Vigne du Sud_, au cinquième niveau. Demande Bernard Dutombil, il me connaît. Réserve deux chambres. Une pour toi ainsi qu'une autre pour maître Touque et moi. Ce faisant, il me fourre entre les doigts une bourse de cuir défraîchi qui émet un léger cliquètement de métal.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on prenne une chambre pour trois ? Demande-je.

- Une chambre pour trois ça n'existe pas mon garçon, rigole le magicien. C'est un dortoir. Et puis, maître Touque et moi serons souvent au palais dans les jours à venir, endroit où tu n'as pas besoin de venir et où je préférerais qu'on ne te voie pas avec moi dans un premier temps. Je dois tâter le terrain avant de prendre une décision et je préfère t'avoir libre sous la main en cas de problème. N'hésite pas à piocher dans cette bourse, nous risquons de devoir nous battre sous peu et il te faut une nouvelle armure.

Je pousse un profond soupir de lassitude.

- Un armurier à me conseiller ? Demande-je en cachant la bourse dans ma chemise.

- Le meilleur de la ville est un nain du nom de Golwynn. Tu trouvera son échoppe appuyée contre la paroi Est du quatrième niveau. Un artisan de génie, mais qui est au moins aussi dur à approcher que toi.

- Génial, commente-je sans enthousiasme. Il ne vous doit pas une faveur des fois ? Que je puisse jouer là-dessus.

- Il ne m'en doit aucune, mais d'après tes histoires, il t'en doit une belle à toi.

Je le regarde d'un air surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Il est de la famille à Trolf ?

- Non, mais tu l'apprendra bien assez tôt.

Sur ce il m'adresse un de ses sourires énigmatiques qui ont le don de m'agacer.

Nous continuons notre progression d'étages en étages. À chaque fois c'est le même cirque, chaque rempart dispose d'une ou plusieurs portes pour passer de l'une à l'autre et plus on monte plus les portes sont rares. J'apprends qu'il n'y a déjà plus que deux portes pour passer entre le troisième et le quatrième étage. Après il n'y en a plus qu'une seule par étage pour garantir plus de facilité aux défenseurs. De même, la cité se répartit aussi par niveau de richesse. Les trois premiers niveaux accueillent la plèbe et quelques petites manufactures. Au quatrième niveau viennent déjà les artisans plus reconnus et dont le travail se monnaie à prix d'or. Au cinquième, ce sont les riches familles marchandes qu'on trouve juste sous les familles nobles du sixième et le septième niveau est tout entier réservé au palais royal.

En entendant ça, je me repenche vers Gandalf.

- Votre auberge ne se situait pas au cinquième niveau ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Mais vous ne venez pas de dire que c'était un quartier riche ? M'étonne-je.

- Et que croyez-vous que je vous aie donné dans cette bourse ? Du cuivre ?

Intrigué, j'entrouvre la bourse pour en inspecter le contenu. Mais comme je suis une bille en métaux, je ne suis pas bien sûr de ce que je vois.

- C'est quoi comme monnaie ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Ce sont des doublons d'or, me chuchote Gandalf d'un ton conspirateur.

- Et ça vaux cher ? Demande-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ha… Certes, j'oublie encore d'où vous venez, commente le vieux magicien après un instant de silence surpris. Et en plus vous n'avez pas eu grand usage de monnaie depuis votre arrivée ce me semble.

- Non, pas encore la moindre, confirme-je.

- Bon, ce sont des doublons nains de la Montagne Solitaire, les doublons les plus lourds du monde. Cette bourse que vous tenez suffirait à acheter un château et des terres en suffisance pour y prendre votre retraite.

Je regarde le petit tas de pièces d'un air ahuri.

_LA VACHE ! JE ME PROMENAIS AVEC DES BILLETS DE MILLE BALLES ET JE LE SAVAIS MÊME PAS !_

- Et en version rapide, les doublons ça situe où sur l'échelle de la monnaie locale ? Questionne-je d'un ton abasourdi.

- Un doublon vaut entre vingt et vingt-et-une pièces d'or, ça dépend de leur provenance car le poids d'une pièce varie d'un pays à l'autre, M'explique Gandalf. Une pièce d'or vaut dans les vingt pièces d'argents. Et enfin, il faut douze pièces de cuivre pour faire un argent. Le doublon nain à une valeur plus proche des vingt-trois pièces d'or. Et ceux de la Montagne Solitaire étaient cotés à vingt-cinq pièces d'or la dernière fois que j'ai eu à faire du change. Son prix a d'ailleurs dû grimper, commente-t-il en regardant autour de lui. La guerre a cette étrange caractéristique de faire monter la valeur de la monnaie dans les premiers temps, ensuite il s'en suit souvent une baisse subite de sa valeur.

- Donc il vaudrais mieux investir maintenant, commente-je en faisant le décompte des doublons dans la bourse.

… _Cinquante-six, cinquante-sept, cinquante-huit… Cinquante-huit putain de pièces d'or…_

- Gandalf, combien vaut une chope de bière approximativement ? Demande-je pour me faire une idée de la valeur réelle de ce que j'ai entre les mains.

- Ça dépend, dans le boui-boui moyen, on peut te servir quelque chose présenté comme tel pour deux cuivres. Dans une bonne auberge, une bière convenable peut coûter quatre cuivres.

Je me mets au calcul mental et fait mon petit décompte.

_Mazette… Chaque pièce entre mes mains représente mille cinq cent chopes de bière de bonne qualité._

Je sens la tête me tourner, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la fatigue.

- Mais on ose sortir ça pour payer ? M'étonne-je en rangeant précautionneusement la bourse.

- Mieux vaut attendre d'être en arrière-boutique en règle générale, admet Gandalf. Mais pour l'auberge ne t'en fais pas, l'aubergiste t'accompagnera aux chambre et tu lui en donneras une à ce moment-là. Dis-lui de me prévenir quand la valeur de la pièce sera épuisée et prend tes aises en attendant. Demain tu iras trouver l'armurier et je compte sur toi pour être à nouveau prêt à te battre dans les plus brefs délais.

- On peut vraiment se fier à l'aubergiste ?

- Ho oui, hoche le magicien. Je le connais bien.

Arrivés devant l'établissement, Gandalf me laisse me débrouiller et relance sa monture au petit galop pour monter au palais. Je me tourne un peu dubitatif face à une grande construction de pierre. Une enseigne en bois portant le dessin d'un grappe de raisin rouge est entourée par le nom de l'auberge, "_La vigne du Sud_". Le bâtiment a l'air assez imposant et très bien tenu pour ce qu'il m'a été donné de voir jusque-là.

_Si on m'avait dit un jour que je descendrais dans un palace…_

Je me présente à l'entrée de la cour, un palefrenier saisi la bride de mon cheval et me demande poliment si je veux parler à l'aubergiste.

J'hoche la tête pendant que je descend de selle en espérant ne pas faire de connerie. Le gaillard appelle un autre gamin et lui fait signe d'aller chercher le big boss. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'interprète ainsi. Le gamin file à l'intérieur du bâtiment et reviens avec un homme au teint basané, pour ne pas dire presque noir, portant une immense barbe noire et un morceau de tissus enroulé autour du crâne de façon un peu loufoque. Il porte également des vêtements amples faits de tissus oscillant entre le brun et le doré et je crois même qu'il porte des babouches couleur lie-de-vin.

- Bonjour ! M'accueille-t-il d'une agréable voix de baryton où je devine un léger accent qui me fait immédiatement penser à un arabe. Son teint basané et ses traits fins ainsi que son sourire chaleureux me donnent plutôt une bonne impression du bonhomme, mais allez savoir pourquoi, réveillent aussi ma méfiance.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y'a trop de verni pour que ce soit honnête ?_

Je lui adresse un vague sourire et réalise un peu tard qu'il ne peut pas le voir à cause de l'écharpe que j'ai sur le nez.

- Bernard Dutombil je présume ? Demande-je.

- C'est bien moi, confirme celui-ci sans se départir de son sourire. Bienvenue à _La vigne du Sud._ On vous a parlé de moi ?

- Certes, dis-je en me tournant vers le palefrenier. Une personne portant le gris depuis des années m'a demandé de venir vous voir.

Je remarque un léger tressaillement au niveau du visage de l'aubergiste. Mais il conserve son sourire tandis qu'il me saisi le biceps et m'entraine vers la maison.

- Ha ! Cet _ami-là _! Mais bien sûr, comment va cette vieille branche ? S'exclame-t-il en me guidant d'une poigne ferme vers l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Assez surpris, je le laisse m'amener dans une salle à manger vide tandis qu'il continue à me déblatérer une histoire comme quoi sa dernière rencontre s'était déroulée dans un endroit qui ne me dit rien du tout et de me dire qu'il se souviens encore des coucher de soleil sur les toits d'un endroit avec un nom à coucher dehors.

Par contre, sitôt entré dans la salle et le verrou poussé, il colle son œil contre le trou de la serrure.

- Mais enfin…

- Chut ! M'interromps-t-il en levant un doigt dans ma direction.

J'attends une bonne minute dans l'expectative avant qu'il ne se décide à lâcher son judas improvisé.

- Bon, nous sommes tranquilles, déclare-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit une bonne idée d'énoncer le nom de notre ami commun dans la situation actuelle.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonne-je. Qu'est-ce que Gandalf a encore fait ?

- Moins fort ! S'exclame tout bas Dutombil en me faisant signe des mains de baisser le ton.

Cette situation commence à m'agacer, surtout que je n'y pige rien.

- Dites, vas falloir éclairer ma lanterne, parce que là je nage en plein flou artistique avec votre combine.

- Vous êtes venu avec les instructions ? Me demande l'aubergiste avec un air conspirateur.

- Mais non enfin, je suis venu réserver deux chambres, m'énerve-je. Une à deux lit pour Gandalf et un Hobbit et une autre pour moi.

Dutombil me regarde d'un air surpris.

- Alors vous n'en êtes pas ? Me demande-t-il surpris.

- Je ne suis pas de quoi ? Au nom du ciel, cessez de parler par énigme ou je vais…

Je réalise que ma colère est montée une nouvelle fois et je m'interromps pour la refouler, soulevant une nouvelle protestation de Din dans mon esprit.

- Mais… J'ai cru que vous en faisiez partie, s'étonne Bernard.

- Écoutez-moi bien. Les magouilles du vieux, je m'en cogne comme de ma première paire de chaussettes. Je suis là pour réserver trois lits, point à la ligne, fin de la dictée !

- Ho, mais vous voulez dire que maître Gandalf est en ville ?

- Il est au palais en ce moment même, réponds-je agacé.

- Aïe ! S'exclame Dutombil d'un air navré. Mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas arrêté avant ? J'aurais pu l'avertir !

- L'avertir de quoi ? Demande-je un poil inquiet.

- L'intendant a reçu la triste nouvelle de la mort de son fils, m'explique l'aubergiste d'un air dépité. Et il soupçonne Gandalf d'y être pour quelque chose, car d'après un courrier, son fils lui aurait dit qu'il s'engageait dans une quête périlleuse avec une communauté menée par le maître.

- Ouais, ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, dis-je en agitant la main. Il a cassé sa pipe dans l'Argonath ou un coin du genre il me semble ?

- Je ne saurais pas le dire, mais il semble que depuis l'intendant soit devenus… Différent. C'est pourquoi je voulais prévenir le maître.

- Perdre un enfant ça vous change de toute façon le père, dis-je en me rappelant que je parle hélas d'expérience.

- Peut-être, mais depuis, Denethor semble en vouloir au monde entier. Il est devenu aigri et vois des ennemis partout. Même son propre fils n'ai plus le bienvenue chez lui.

- Son fils ? Mais je croyais qu'il était mort ? M'étonne-je.

- Son fils ainé, le cadet est toujours vivant, me corrige Dutombil.

- Ha, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Bon, ben il est trop tard pour se lamenter là-dessus.

Je sors une pièce de la bourse et la tend à l'aubergiste. Il ouvre des yeux ronds en voyant le doublon d'or scintiller dans sa paume.

- Comme je le disais, j'ai besoin de deux chambres. Une pour deux personnes et une pour une personne seule. Prévenez Gandalf quand nous aurons épuisés la valeur de cette pièce.

- Probablement pas avant des mois, commente Dutombil.

- Dans ce cas, donnez-nous les plus belles chambres de l'auberge, dis-je. Je ne crois pas qu'il aie prévu de rester des mois.

- Bien sûr que vous aurez les meilleures chambres ! S'exclame l'aubergiste d'un air entendu. Je dois la vie au maître, il serait ingrats de ma part de le faire coucher dans la mansarde.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi vous appelez Gandalf "le maître" ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Je lui dois ma vie, il peut donc en disposer quand bon lui semble, c'est ainsi que l'on considère l'honneur dans mon pays.

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas le type de la région, comment-je. Vous venez d'où ?

- Du Sud, dit-il en riant, des terres que vous nommez "Rhûn". Mon peuple est appelé "Oriental" par le vôtre. Et comme nombre de tribus se sont ralliées à Sauron, je suscite la méfiance.

- Pourtant, Dutombil, ça ne sonne pas très "Oriental" fais-je remarquer en sachant parfaitement que je n'y connais rien.

Moi je le verrais plutôt s'appeler Mohamed ou bien encore Omar, ou que sais-je encore.

- J'ai pris le nom de famille de ma femme en l'épousant, m'explique-t-il tandis que nous sortons de la salle à manger. Je suis toujours surpris de voir qu'ici vous considérez qu'un homme ne peut épouser qu'une seule femme. Avant de venir dans votre pays, j'avais deux épouses dans ma tribu.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Que voulez-vous, les goûts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas.

Il s'interrompt pour me lancer un long regard surpris.

- Et bien, si j'avais encore des doutes, maintenant je n'en ai plus. Votre ouverture d'esprit caractérise ce que recherche Gandalf dans ses contacts.

- Mon ouverture d'esprit ? M'étonne-je.

- Ho oui, si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qui me traitent de barbare quand je leur raconte cette histoire. En réalité, je pense qu'ils sont jaloux.

Je pouffe à cette mention.

- C'est sûrement pas très loin de la vérité, dis-je amusé. Mais si je puis me permettre, "Bernard" ne fait pas très Oriental non plus il me semble.

- J'ai changé de nom. Vous savez, en quittant ma tribu, j'ai renoncé à mon nom de naissance. Et je voulais un nom qui me permette de mon fondre dans le paysage. Apparemment, ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est bon pour mon commerce tous les curieux qui viennent voir "l'Oriental qui a un nom du Gondor". Ils en profitent pour prendre un verre et ça fait des rentrées dans la caisse.

Nous passons par des couloirs peints de couleur sable, dont les architectures en arche me rappellent bien plus un palais oriental que la salle à manger traditionnelle que nous avons quittés plus tôt. D'épais tapis aux motifs colorés comme des oiseaux de paradis recouvrent le sol et certains murs et on devine les formes d'animaux mais aussi de plantes. Sitôt dans la salle commune, je suis surpris de voir des narguilés sur les tables ainsi que tout un assortiment de vaisselle à thé en bronze qui brille à la lumière des bougies qui éclairent la pièce et embaument l'atmosphère d'un parfum étrange. Pas désagréable du tout, juste vraiment inhabituel.

- C'est de l'oliban, il est mélangé à la cire des bougies sous forme de poudre, répond Dutombil à ma question muette. Je les fais venir de mon pays, ça me rappelle des souvenirs.

Alors que nous tournons un couloir, je remarque aussi une petite fontaine délicate en pierre noire, polie au point de refléter la lumière, dont les sculptures raffinées évoquent des animaux comme des éléphants et des oiseaux. Quoique, les éléphants en question ont une drôle de tronche à mon avis, même si je ne mets pas le doigt sur ce qui cloche chez eux.

Nous arrivons finalement dans une grande entrée où un long comptoir de bois sombre décoré de motifs en cuivre entrelacé coupe le mur de gauche. Derrière se trouvent des étagères du même matériau, couvertes de bouteilles au look abracadabrant représentant pour l'une un serpent, pour l'autre un dragon, pour la troisième un bonhomme souriant et ainsi de suite pour que pas une bouteille ne soit semblable à l'autre.

- Vous avez un commerce prospère, comment-je.

- Vous savez, comme on dit chez moi, "il ne sert à rien de prendre l'argent là où il n'y en as pas". Beaucoup d'aubergistes ouvrent en rêvant attirer une clientèle riche, mais se retrouvent souvent à devoir faire des concessions. Moi, j'ai décidé que je voulais une clientèle qui aurait les moyens d'acheter le meilleur. C'est pourquoi je me suis endetté jusqu'au cou pour pouvoir aménager cet endroit comme je l'entendais. J'ai aussi eu le soutien de Gandalf et j'ai dépensé sans compter pour y parvenir. En quelques années j'ai remboursé toutes mes dettes et, sans fausse modestie, je peux me vanter d'avoir l'un des commerces les plus prospères de la cité. Beaucoup de personnes me jalousent pour ma réussite.

Je sens à son ton qu'il est très fier de lui. Il passe derrière le comptoir et saisi un gros volume relié de cuir dans lequel il marque quelque chose avant de prendre deux clés dans une armoire.

- Ma fille va vous amener à votre chambre, me dit-il avec un sourire. Profitez bien de votre séjour chez nous.

- Merci, dis-je en hochant la tête dans sa direction. Mais il me semble que vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon nom.

- Cela importe-t-il ? Vous êtes avec le magicien gris et vous avez payé d'avance. Je n'aime pas poser des questions quand elles ne sont pas nécessaires.

Je lève un sourcil à cette phrase.

_Je comprends que Denethor se méfie à ce niveau-là. Si le vieux à son propre réseau de fidèles dans la cité, il serait presque facile de préparer un coup d'état._

- Ha, Eléonore, occupes-toi bien de ce client, s'exclame mon hôte à un point par-dessus mon épaule.

- Oui père, répond une voix féminine dans mon dos. Je me retourne en m'attendant à tomber sur une jeune fille en burka, mais elle a le visage tout à fait visible et qui plus est charmant.

Elle porte une robe qui lui couvre les jambes jusqu'à la taille, dévoilant la peau cuivrée de son ventre nu. Une sorte de soutien-gorge à bretelles un peu large et dont pendent des petits disques de cuivre cache sa poitrine tout en laissant deviner les formes de celle-ci.

Je reste un moment bouche bée.

_Bonjour vous ! Tu m'étonnes que le paternel ait du succès si ses filles font serveuse dans cette tenue !_

Elle m'adresse un regard curieux et je devine qu'elle me détaille rapidement. Je pense que je ne dois pas faire une impression terrible, vêtu d'une grosse chemise et d'un pantalon de laine grossière, seules mes bottes doivent connoter un peu de richesse. Ha, et ma cape qui est celle d'un roi.

_En fait, je suis un patchwork de plein de pièces d'origines très diverses._

Elle m'adresse un sourire poli et me désigne le chemin.

- Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine, dit-elle en attrapant la clé que lui tends son père. Nous allons monter quelques escaliers.

_J'aimerais bien monter autre chose mo…_

Un violent malaise me saisi à cette pensée et je me rattrape au comptoir à la dernière seconde.

_Heu… What ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Je me concentre sur l'origine de mon mal et réalise assez vite que mon malaise est dû à Din'Ganar. Je sens des torrents de jalousie en déferler malgré mes tentatives pour l'en empêcher.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiète mon hôte qui s'est précipité vers moi.

- Le voyage a été long, grogne-je. J'ai eu un vertige.

Je finis par trouver le "robinet" mental de Din et le coupe aussi sec. Elle est furax et je sens en elle l'envie d'étriper la fille de Dutombil de la pire et la plus douloureuse des façons.

_Allons bon, voilà que mon épée est jalouse maintenant ! C'est nouveau cette merde ! Elle a jamais réagi comme ça quand j'étais avec Lia…_

Je me fait la réflexion après coup que c'est une idée idiote, étant donné que Din'Ganar _est_ une partie de Lia. Elle ne peut pas être jalouse d'elle même, ce serait complètement con. Par contre, je viens de me découvrir un chaperon et je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ça pour le coup.

- Pourriez-vous m'aider à gagner la chambre ? Demande-je à l'aubergiste.

- Certainement, répond ce dernier en prenant la clé à sa fille avant de passer mon bras par-dessus son épaule et de me saisir à la ceinture.

Celle-ci nous regarde passer d'un air curieux, mais ne dis rien. Je la perds de vue sitôt que nous entrons dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui montent vers les étages supérieurs.

- Merci, dis-je à Dutombil en sentant mon malaise passer.

- De rien, mais c'est la première fois que ma fille fait cet effet à un homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que votre fille y est pour quelque chose ?

- Allons, s'amuse Dutombil. Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que les gens aiment à le croire. Je vois bien les regards que les hommes du cru lancent à mes filles et le vôtre n'était pas très différent. Par contre vous semblez avoir réagi très violement à sa vue. Un coup de foudre ? Glousse-t-il d'un air entendu.

- Si seulement, grogne-je d'un ton agacé.

Je me frotte encore les yeux quand il me fait sortir des escaliers pour passer dans un couloir aussi coloré que ceux du rez-de-chaussée. Ma chambre se trouve tout au bout et quand il l'ouvre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri à Jérusalem au temps des croisades. Tout a été fait pour rappeler un palais des mille et une nuits. Depuis les coussins répandus à travers la pièce sur les épais tapis aux couleurs chaudes, en passant par le lit à baldaquin, les armoires de bois sombre et ce qui ressemble assez à plusieurs canapés.

Je pousse un sifflement d'admiration.

- Là pour le dépaysement, ben c'est réussi.

- Merci, me dit Dutombil dont le sourire de fierté rayonne sur son visage barbu.

_Rien à faire, je vais le surnommer Ben Laden, il me le rappelle trop._

L'aubergiste m'aide à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Vous voulez souper ? Ou vous laver ? Dormir ?

- Le tout, mais dans le désordre. D'abord le deux, ensuite le un puis le trois pour finir.

- Donc vous laver. Très bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite. En attendant, mettez-vous à l'aise.

_Tu parles Charles que je vais me mettre à l'aise. J'ai qu'une tenue que je porte depuis presque cinq jours. Faudra attendre que je sois passé au magasin de prêt-à-porter avant de…_

Je réalise que je dois être vraiment fatigué car j'ai autant de chance de croiser un magasin de prêt-à-porter ici qu'un vendeur de réfrigérateurs.

_Super, faudra que je fasse faire mes fringues sur mesure et ça vas encore prendre quelques jours…_

J'ai envie de dormir, mais j'ai faim et envie d'un bain aussi. Je sens que je vais m'en tenir à ma commande quand on toque à la porte.

- Entrez, dis-je en agrippant quand même la poignée de Din.

Deux grand costaud apportent une baignoire en métal doré que je soupçonne être du bronze qu'ils déposent près de la cheminée. Sitôt après, les deux loubars disparaissent dans le couloir pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des seaux d'eau fumante.

_Service d'étage en plus ? La classe !_

Je les regarde remplir la baignoire sans piper mot puis une fois celle-ci pleine, ils déposent encore quelques outils de toilette et sortent en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Je m'approche du bain et teste un peu l'eau avant de m'y jeter.

_Pas fou non plus, je ne tiens pas à jouer le rôle du homard dans sa casserole._

Mais l'eau se révèle à une température acceptable. Assez chaude certes, mais acceptable. Bon, bien sûr comme les mecs ne vont pas revenir ajouter de l'eau chaude après coup, ils ont meilleur temps de partir trop chaud que trop froid.

Je me déshabille en vitesse et me glisse dans l'eau précautionneusement. Une fois habitué à la température, je me lave avec bonheur de la poussière accumulée pendant ces longs jours de voyage. Parmi le matériel de toilette laissé sur la table se trouve un pain de savon que j'emploie généreusement. Je me fais la réflexion que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de leur parler des gants de toilette, mais j'hésite. Finalement je découvre un petit miroir et jette un coup d'œil à ma figure.

Le moins qu'on puisse en dire, c'est que je me fais peur à moi-même. Je n'ai plus rien à vois avec ce à qui je ressemblais en arrivant. Ma barbe a poussé dru, noyant mon menton et mes joues sous plusieurs centimètres de poils sombres, mes cheveux ont poussé eux aussi et je ne me souviens pas les avoir jamais portés si long. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi ces derniers temps je m'énervais à me coller tout le temps mes mèches derrière l'oreille. Sans compter mon orbite vide qui a prit une teinte plus sombre malgré mes paupières closes. J'ai aussi écopé de quelques petites coupures et griffures sur les joues, mais je ne saurais dire exactement quand et où.

_Mon dieu, on jurerait que je reviens de Verdun après l'offensive de 1916. Sauf que je suis probablement moins éclopé que si j'avais eu affaire à l'artillerie Allemande comme adversaire._

Il faudra que je passe chez un coiffeur rapidement, je ne ressemble plus à rien de civilisé.

_Un autre truc à ajouter à la liste des choses à faire._

Quand je ressort de la baignoire, l'eau a passablement obscurcis pour prendre une teinte un peu plus grise et c'est là que je réalise que je suis le dernier des abrutis.

_Je met quoi comme fringues moi maintenant que je suis propre ?_

Je regarde la pile de vêtements usagés et grogne. J'ai l'air fin à poil dans ma chambre sans un vêtement propre à me mettre sur le dos. Je saisi une serviette et me l'enroule autour de la taille le temps de trouver mieux. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en fin de compte. Un peu énervé contre moi-même, je ramasse mes habits, les fous à la flotte et entreprends de les nettoyer à l'eau et au savon. Je dois probablement être la pire lavandière que l'histoire aie connu, j'estime qu'après avoir été copieusement savonnés et les principales taches ayant disparues, je vais laisser le linge tremper un petit moment avant de le mettre à sécher.

En attendant je fais le tour de la pièce et fais une découverte de première bourre : les premières vraies chiottes un peu abouties qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ici.

Bon, ça reste très rustique, un trou au milieu d'une sorte de siège en bois. Cependant, il y a une chasse d'eau en-dessous ! Sous la forme d'une sorte de rivière qui passe dans le trou c'est vrai, mais putain, enfin un truc qui me rappelle mon monde moderne quoi !

_Mon dieu merci ! Enfin de quoi chier proprement !_

J'ignorais que Minas Tirith avait un système d'égouts, mais pour le coup je suis ravi de le découvrir. Je m'empresse d'ailleurs d'étrenner ce trône avec un bonheur non feint.

Le grand avantage de ce genre de système, c'est qu'il vous nettoie la raie des fesses au passage, même si c'est froid et un peu désagréable, la sensation de se relever propre des toilettes est une sensation qui m'avait manqué.

Un jour, mon chef scout m'avait dit qu'à force de chier dans les buissons, ont fini par réussir à se torcher même avec des chardons.

Je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'il avait raison, mais bon sang, avoir de vraie chiottes c'est un bonheur trop rare ici.

Je repasse dans l'autre pièce avec un sourire idiot. Je n'aurais jamais cru que de simples toilettes puissent me faire aussi plaisir. Je cueille mes vêtements dans la baignoire et les suspends à la rambarde en pierre du petit balcon de la chambre. Puis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je m'étends sur l'un des canapés recouverts de coussins.

Je pensais faire un petit somme en attendant le maître d'hôtel, mais quand je suis réveillé, c'est par un Gandalf à l'air agacé et à la lumière des bougies.

- Et bien Faust, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons de dormir ainsi dévêtu dans votre chambre ?

Je relève la tête et jette un regard à mon habillement. La serviette est pourtant toujours en place.

- Je ne suis pas "dévêtu", je suis en serviette, fais-je remarquer.

- Pour un peu vous le seriez, grommelle le vieillard en prenant place sur le canapé en face de moi.

_Faites comme chez vous, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi._

- À vous voir, j'en déduis que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ?

- Pas bonnes ? Ricane le magicien. Vous avez le sens de l'euphémisme maître Faust.

Je m'assieds pour le regarder et l'écouter plus attentivement. Celui-ci se bourre une pipe en parlant.

- L'intendant est sous l'influence de l'ennemi. Cet idiot s'est laissé abuser par ce qu'il a vu dans le Palantír. Maintenant, il est en plus fragilisé par la mort de Boromir que le jeune maître Touque lui a confirmé.

Le magicien secoue la tête en signe d'agacement avant d'allumer un bâtonnet au chandelier qui trône sur la table basse de la pièce. Je réalise également que le feu est allumé et qu'une certaine quantité d'autres chandeliers éclairent la pièce d'une façon tout à fait romantique, c'est-à-dire chichement.

_L'ambiance ne colle pas trop à la situation._

Cette pensée me fait sourire. Dieu sait ce que diraient les gens s'ils savaient que je rencontre le vieux dans ce genre d'ambiance feutrée.

_Beurk, non en fait je ne veux même pas l'imaginer._

Gandalf allume sa pipe à l'aide de son bâtonnet et souffle les premiers nuages de fumée d'un air rageur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je m'attendais à trouver. C'est même pire que je ne l'espérais.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-je en sentant venir le discours géopolitique.

- Cet idiot est désormais fixé dans l'immobilisme. Sauron lui a montré ce qu'il comptait faire de ses terres et lui il y voit des visions de l'avenir. Ce fichu homme ne lèvera le petit doigt pour essayer de défendre son peuple et ça c'est pire que tout !

- Et bien dans ce cas, écartez-le, dis-je en haussant les épaules. S'il est inapte à diriger, mettez quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

- Parce que vous croyez que cela se fait ainsi ? Ricane le magicien. On ne peut pas simplement venir et dire "vous ne convenez plus, cédez la place". Il faut de bonnes raisons pour déposer un intendant.

- Son "immobilisme" n'en est pas une ?

- Allez prouver ça à une coure qui ne cherche qu'à lui plaire, grogne le magicien.

- Dans ce cas, vous l'avez dans l'os et on devrait changer d'air avant que celui-ci ne devienne irrespirable, commente-je en remarquant finalement un plateau couvert d'une cloche sur une table basse à côté du lit.

Je me lève pour aller examiner ça tandis que le magicien continue.

- Hélas, on ne le peut pas. Si le Gondor tombe, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que le reste de la terre du milieu ne suive.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas bien ce que vous pourriez faire à part profiter de l'immobilisme de l'intendant pour vous soustraire à lui en tant que chef.

Gandalf marque une pause pendant que je soulève la cloche et qu'un parfum de volaille cuite emplit mes narines.

_Seigneur, bénissez ce repas et faites que le suivant ne tarde pas !_

Une poularde quelconque repose sur un lit de couscous avec des dates et d'autres choses que je n'identifie pas. La simple vue suffit à me faire baver des litres. J'emporte le plat sur la table basse devant le canapé, remarquant au passage une carafe de vin avec. Gandalf me regarde revenir d'un air songeur.

J'attaque le repas avec appétit et remercie une fois encore le ciel d'avoir des vrais couverts pour manger. J'use du couteau et de la fourchette avec un art que je croyais perdu, sauf le poulet que je dévore à la Obélix. Quand je termine, n'ayant pas vraiment d'eau sous la main, je me retrouve à devoir arroser le tout de vin. Je n'aime pas plus le vin que ça, mais dès les premières gorgées, je sens une torpeur m'envahir rapidement.

- Oulà, la fatigue et le vin, ça monte vite à la tête, commente-je en me saisissant le front pour le masser.

- En effet, commente Gandalf d'un ton distrait.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, mais monsieur est plongé dans ses réflexions. Il ne me voit même pas.

J'hausse les épaules et décide d'aller me coucher pour terminer la nuit que j'avais si bien commencée.

- Fermez la porte à clé en sortant, dis-je en me glissant sous les draps.

Je n'ai pas de réponse mais sitôt glissé dans le lit, je m'en moque éperdument et ronfle comme un chat dans son panier toute la nuit.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par le chant du coq alors que le soleil se lève à peine.

_Fichu bestiaux !_

Mais alors que je me recouche, je réalise vite que je n'ai plus sommeil. Au contraire, je pète la forme comme jamais depuis longtemps.

_Bon, ça ne va pas me tuer de me lever tôt pour une fois._

Je sors du lit et vais jeter un coup d'œil à mes habits. Mais ceux-ci ont disparus.

Je reste plusieurs secondes ébahi par cette découverte avant de commencer à fouiller frénétiquement partout, mais rien à faire, je ne retrouve même pas mes bottes. Je risque un long coup d'œil par le balcon, des fois qu'ils seraient tombés, mais là encore, je ne trouve rien.

_Je rêve ! Non plutôt je cauchemarde ! Je suis coincé à poil dans ma piaule !_

Un doute horrible me saisi et je me précipite là où j'ai laissé Din'Ganar hier. Je ressens un véritable soulagement en la retrouvant à sa place. Une rapide caresse sur sa garde me permet de m'assurer que c'est bien la bonne car celle-ci m'accueille d'un soupir mental ravi.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre.

- Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? S'étonne une jeune femme que je n'ai encore jamais vue mais qui as le même type que la fille de Dutombil que j'ai vue hier.

Par contre, je verrouille immédiatement une autre cible du regard.

_Elle a mes fringues !_

Bien pliés et mis en pile, mes habits reconnaissables à leur patchwork peu assorti de couleurs sont entre ses mains. Un immense soulagement m'envahi et je pousse un profond soupir.

Elle me regarde l'air surprise. Je me dirige vers elle et tends les mains avec un sourire.

- Je vais récupérer ça, si ça ne vous dérange pas, dis-je en prenant la pile de vêtements de ses mains.

Je remarque au passage qu'elle fait bien deux têtes de moins que moi et que la tenue qu'elle porte est beaucoup plus enfantine que sa sœur, bien que le nombril à l'air semble traditionnel ici.

Elle me laisse prendre les vêtements et rougis violement en se détournant pour partir. Un peu vite d'ailleurs, ce qui me surprends.

Je m'interroge un moment sur le pourquoi du comment de cette retraite anticipée. J'ai pourtant toujours la serviette autour de la taille.

_Mon apparence lui a fait peur ? Non elle a plutôt eu l'air gênée…_

Je déroule mes affaires et c'est en m'habillant que je pense tenir la raison. Ben je suis un mec et comme tous les matins…

_Je lui ai foutu les boules avec ma gaule matinale ?_

Le pire, c'est que je crois que ça se tient. Les gens d'ici ont l'air assez prude concernant la question du sexe. En plus elle avait vraiment l'air jeune.

_Et allez, je vais passer pour un pervers pédophile maintenant…_

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, mais d'abattement.

_Il faudra que je trouve le temps de lui présenter mes excuses et de me faire pardonner. Sinon le père risque de m'en vouloir._

Je termine de m'habiller et descend, mes vêtements sentent bon pour une fois.

Je trouve Dutombil derrière son bar, en grande discussion avec une femme de son âge, habillée comme ses filles dont je vois encore une autre faire le service dans la salle.

_Mais il en a combien ?_

Je m'approche et salue les deux.

- Monsieur, mademoiselle.

- Madame, me corrige cette dernière avec un sourire charmant. Vous êtes matinal monsieur.

Je suis surpris de ne lui trouver aucun accent et en la regardant mieux je réalise qu'elle n'a pas le type de Dutombil.

_Son épouse probablement._

- En effet, d'ailleurs je crains d'avoir fait peur à la demoiselle qui m'a rapporté mes habits.

- Oui, Hanna nous as dit, commente sa mère avec un sourire neutre. Elle n'a… Disons, pas l'habitude de ce genre d'accueil. En règle général notre clientèle dort encore à cette heure et elle ne fait pas ça depuis longtemps.

Je rougis un peu.

- Je suis navré, si vous voulez bien lui transmettre mes excuses à ce sujet, je vous serais reconnaissant.

- Avec plaisir, me répond la dame en glissant un regard à son mari.

Celui-ci imite à la perfection l'homme qui n'a rien vu, mais c'est tellement exagéré que moins naturel que ça tu meures. J'ignore le message qu'elle tente de lui passer, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas à l'avantage du mari.

- Hum, dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. Je cherche un tailleur, auriez-vous une adresse à me conseiller ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous cherchez, me répond la dame en s'accoudant au bar. Vous aimez le genre dépareillé ?

- Disons plutôt que je l'ai adopté faute d'avoir autre chose, grince-je. Je cherche du classique, pantalon, cape chemise, gilet, bottes et sous-vêtement discrets. Je n'aime pas être un facteur de crise d'épilepsie ambulante.

Elle me regarde d'un air de surprise polie.

_Comment tu veux qu'elle sache ce qu'est une crise d'épilepsie et encore plus ce qu'est un facteur de crise ? Crétin de Faust !_

- Dans ce cas, Oscar me semble tout indiqué. Il marie élégance et discrétion avec un goût que certains nobles semblent apprécier. Mais il est cher dans son genre, me prévint-elle.

- Vous avez une estimation de ses prix ? M'enquiers-je.

- Un habillage complet peut vous coûter un certain nombre d'argents, pour ne pas parler d'or dans certains cas.

_Largement dans mon budget quoi._

- Où le trouve-t-on ce génie ?

- Tournez à droite en sortant et descendez d'un niveau, puis continuez tout droit jusqu'à croiser un panneau représentant un gentilhomme en chapeau à plume noir. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater.

- Merci pour le conseil, dis-je en hochant la tête avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, j'hésite à aller chercher mon cheval. Mais après plusieurs jours passés dessus, j'estime que la marche à pieds me fera le plus grand bien. Je continue donc le long de la rue jusqu'à déboucher devant la boutique proprement dite. Le costume en vitrine est un peu surchargé de fourrure, mais dans l'ensemble ça semble me correspondre. J'entre en me demandant un peu à quoi peut bien ressembler le bonhomme. La réponse se présente sous la forme d'un jeune homme à très belle allure qui sort de l'arrière-boutique au bruit de la clochette de la porte d'entrée. Un visage très agréable à la moustache taillée dans le plus pur style d'un d'Artagnan sortit tout droit du livre de Dumas encadre un large sourire et un regard pétillant de joie de vivre.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce mec vas me gonfler rapidement._

- Bonjour monsieur, dit l'homme en haussant un sourcil de surprise polie. Je ne crois pas vous connaître.

- Ignis, dis-je un peu froidement. Et quand on rencontre les gens pour la première fois, c'est normal de ne pas les connaître.

- En effet, veuillez me pardonner cet écart de langage. Je suis le maître tailleur…

- Oscar, le coups-je.

- En effet, sourcille ce dernier. Vous semblez me connaître en revanche.

- On m'a parlé de vous en effet. Et j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de mes attentes.

Celui-ci plisse les yeux et me jette un regard scrutateur. Je garde le silence en attendant de voir ce qu'il va en sortir.

- Veuillez me pardonner une fois encore, mais je ne parviens à cerner votre personnalité monsieur Ignis. En règle générale cela se lit dans les vêtements que l'on porte, mais les vôtres sont trop disparates et inadaptés à votre apparence pour me permettre de lire clairement.

_Il lit les gens par rapports à leurs habits ? Il se fout de moi ou bien il est sérieux ?_

J'hausse un sourcil surpris.

- Il se trouve que j'ai eu une mésaventure dernièrement qui m'a forcé à m'habiller comme je le pouvais. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma venue.

Une sorte de lueur s'allume dans le regard du gaillard tandis que son sourire se fait plus franc.

- Et donc Monsieur est venu refaire sa garde-robe chez moi ? Demande-t-il d'un ton avide.

- On me l'a conseillé, mais je réserve encore mon avis, réponds-je sur la défensive.

J'ai l'étrange sensation d'être soudain devenu une proie pour mon interlocuteur qui commence à me tourner autour en me posant des questions.

- Monsieur apprécie quels tons de couleur ?

- Plutôt des tons sombres et discrets, grogne-je en tournant sur moi-même pour ne pas le perdre du regard.

- Oui… Je vois… Sur la défensive, un guerrier qui ne perd pas son adversaire du regard, commente-t-il d'un ton songeur. Et le sombre ajoute au mystère… Vous aimez la fourrure ?

- Pas des masses, mais je ne crache pas dessus s'il fait froid.

- Naturellement, naturellement, commente-t-il. Vous l'aimez apparente ?

- Non, je préfère ce qui est discret, comme je viens de le dire. Plutôt en doublage interne je pense.

- Fort bien monsieur, nous parlons le même langage et j'en suis fort aise. Trop de mes clients veulent afficher ostensiblement leur richesse, ce qui gâche un peu mes créations.

_Il n'a pas l'air trop mal au final ce garçon._

- Mais un peu de richesse apparente ne fait pas de mal, vous préférez le fil d'or ou d'argent pour les finitions ?

- Ça change quelque chose ? M'étonne-je.

- L'argent est plus discret, mais donne aussi un certain cachet en évitant la prétention. L'or attire plus l'œil, même en petite quantité. Il indique l'aisance de son porteur tout en relevant les tons sombres d'un soupçon de chaleur.

- Je pense commander plusieurs habits, dis-je en pensant à haute voix. Autant voir tout de suite pour plusieurs coupes différentes.

- Monsieur me ravis avec de telles paroles ! S'exclame le couturier. Monsieur les veut pour quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible, dis-je sans hésitation. Je suis un peu pressé en ce moment.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons plus de temps et passons dans l'arrière-boutique aussitôt ! S'exclame-t-il d'un ton jovial. Il va vous falloir déshabiller pour que je puisse prendre mes mesures.

_Dans cinq minutes je vais découvrir qu'en plus il est gay sur les bords…_

Je suis hissé sur un piédestal avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf. Et il m'arrache presque mes vêtements pour prendre ses mesures tout en continuant à m'arroser de question plus dru que Londres sous les bombardiers de la Luftwaffe. Finalement nous nous accordons sur trois séries d'habits. Un bleu nuit aux broderies et boutons d'argent, un rouge bordeaux brodé d'or pour les "grande soirées" comme il appelle ça, et un noir tout simple et sans broderies ostentatoires. Je commande le noir deux fois afin de pouvoir switcher un peu. Oscar me mets en relation avec un cordonnier pour me faire confectionner des bottes et des gants assortis. Il me conseille également de voir avec cet homme pour un cache-œil. L'artisan se révèle être un Hobbit qui a tout d'un homme agréable.

Au final je passe la matinée entre le cordonnier et le couturier. Un doublon d'or a disparu dans mes transactions et je dois avouer que la tête du tailleur était d'un comique quand il l'a aperçue que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu ma matinée. Bien sûr il y avait largement trop, et le pauvre tailleur a été bien en peine de me faire la monnaie, mais il y est parvenu à sa grande satisfaction. J'ai reçu plusieurs autres pièces d'or plus petites et suis donc désormais en mesure de payer moins lourd d'un coup. Ce qui m'a bien aidé pour le cordonnier. Je me suis laissé séduire par l'idée d'un cache-œil et en ai commandé deux au final, ce qui a nécessité qu'on me mesure le crâne.

Je rentre à l'hôtel pour midi avec une faim de loup, et devant le menu, tombe en émoi face à un plat typiquement oriental. Le nom est tarabiscoté au possible, mais la fille de Dutombil que me le décrit ne laisse aucun doute sur la nature du truc, je vais me faire un bon gros kébab avec un grand "K" ! Je mange dans une salle à part pour avoir la paix et aussi parce que Gandalf m'a demandé de rester discret. Du coup, j'ignore pourquoi, mais la maîtresse de maison vient me rejoindre en m'apportant mon kébab.

- C'est rare de voir un tel entrain pour un plat étranger, commente-t-elle en me servant. Sybille m'a dit que vous étiez surexcité en découvrant ce plat.

- Je le connais sous un autre nom chez moi, lui précise-je en attaquant le sandwich débordant de viande d'agneau fumante à belles dents. Et comme ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé, j'étais impatient.

Je mords une énorme bouchée et savoure le goût les yeux fermés avec un air béat, ce qui provoque un léger gloussement de la part de l'épouse de Dutombil.

- Dites-moi jeune homme. Vous êtes seul ? Finit-elle par me demander alors que je suis à la moitié de mon plat.

J'ai vite compris qu'elle était restée pour faire le service, en d'autres termes, remplir ma coupe quand le vin descend trop bas à son goût, ce qui a le don de m'agacer.

- Tout dépends de ce que vous entendez par "seul", dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Je vous demande si vous êtes marié, précise-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Dans ce cas la réponse est non, dis-je un peu surpris.

- Vous avez quelqu'un en vue ?

Je m'interromps pour penser à Lia, mais je la chasse aussi vite de mes pensées car je sens que Din essaie de susciter ma colère par ce biais. Mon hôtesse doit se méprendre sur mon air triste.

- Elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que vous ?

- Disons plutôt que c'est plus compliqué que ça, élude-je en terminant de manger.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Holà, l'histoire est longue, dis-je en reprenant une gorgée de vin avant de m'essuyer la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette de tissus.

- Je suis curieuse de l'entendre, me confie la dame alors qu'elle débarrasse.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Il n'y a rien de bien original, grommelle-je. Vous devez en avoir entendu des tas comme la mienne d'histoire.

- Peut-être, dit-elle avec un sourire engageant. Mais je n'ai plus que ça à faire, écouter les histoires des gens quand je sers au bar pendant les soirées. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous invite à me rejoindre et à me raconter la vôtre pour me distraire.

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Et votre mari ne vas pas prendre mal que je vous tourne autour comme un amoureux transi ? Dis-je pince-sans-rire.

- Il a l'habitude, rigole-t-elle. Avant de l'épouser, j'officiais dans une maison close.

Je lui jette un regard ahuri.

- J'ai dû mal entendre, dis-je surpris.

- Si vous avez compris que je gagnais ma vie en tant que catin, vous avez très bien compris, me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle sort de la pièce en me laissant bouche bée.

_Heu… Pourquoi me préciser qu'elle faisait le tapin avant ? Et c'est quoi ce clin d'œil ? Ils sont libertins dans cette famille ? Ou c'est juste la mère qui a gardé des "mauvaises habitudes" ?_

J'en reste tellement surpris que je ne songe plus qu'à ça en ressortant pour aller chez l'armurier. Si bien que je manque de me perdre et qu'un soldat m'arrête au moment où je m'apprête à entrer dans un poste de garde en croyant qu'il s'agit d'un escalier pour descendre d'un étage. Après avoir retrouvé mon chemin, je descends au quatrième étage et trouve finalement la forge que l'on m'a conseillé. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est austère. En tout cas l'entrée ne pourrait que difficilement être plus petite en prenant en compte que la majorité des clients doivent être des humains.

La bâtisse est en pierre de taille, bien que l'architecture soit lourde, le tout est taillé avec une finesse qui dénote une expertise que je n'ai pas vu chez les humains jusque-là. Soit ce forgeron a taillé lui-même sa bicoque, soit c'est un autre nain qui l'a faite. Je frappe à la porte de bois sombre renforcée de barres d'acier. Quelques instants plus tard, un nain à la barbe très fournie et à la chevelure de couleur grise m'ouvre. Il me regarde d'un air tout à fait agacé.

- J'ai point l'temps pour les mendiants, me dit-il avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

_Charmant..._

je toque à nouveau. Il rouvre aussitôt et me jette un regard noir.

- Z'avez point compris ? Z'êtes sourd ? Siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

- Pire, grogne-je d'un ton amusé. Je suis un client.

Il me détaille des pieds à la tête.

- Z'avez point l'air d'pouvoir vous payer mes services.

Et ça, c'est du flanc ? Demande-je en lui montrant un doublon.

Il le regarde fixement plusieurs secondes avant de me faire signe d'entrer. L'intérieur est un peu poussiéreux et sent le renfermé, un grand comptoir en bois mal dégrossi occupe l'essentiel de l'espace ainsi que des râteliers vides. L'ensemble a l'air abandonné.

- Vous n'exposez plus rien ? M'étonne-je.

- J'vois point pourquoi que j'm'amuserais à exposer quoi que ce soit. D'toute façon les humains sont incapables de faire la différence entre d'la belle ouvrage et d'la mauvaise. Veulent juste que c'soit tape-à-l'oeil et couvert d'dorures comme un objet d'culte.

J'hausse un sourcil surpris.

- Plus personne ne sait que de briller sur le champ de bataille c'est très con parce que ça attire les flèches ?

- Si, les merc'naire. Mais eux z'ont point les moyens d'faire appel à mes services.

- Ha, dis-je tandis que le nain contourne le comptoir.

- Bon, quoi qu'vous voulez 'xactement ? Me demande-t-il.

- Une armure, réponds-je sans hésitation.

- J'm'en s'rais douté tout seul figurez-vous, commente l'armurier d'un ton acerbe. Et j'vous préviens, j'refuse d'faire les armures d'apparat. Si vous cherchez des dorures, allez vois un joaillier.

- Les dorures, vous les oubliez sur la mienne, commente-je un brin agacé par le comportement du nain. Je veux une armure aussi solide que pratique, qui n'entrave pas mes mouvements et me permette de rester leste dans la bataille.

- Z'avez point frappé à la bonne porte dans c'cas. C't'une robe de danseuse qui vous faut.

- C'EST BIENTÔT FINI LES SOUS-ENTENDUS DÉBILES ? M'exclame-je avec rage en abattant mon poing sur le comptoir.

L'armurier me toise avec mépris de l'autre côté de son meuble comme si j'étais une limace attachée à ses bottes.

- D'puis qu'vous êtes rentés ici, z'avez rien d'mandé qui r'ssemble à c'que j'fais, dit-il avec un calme dégoulinant de dédain. C'point d'ma faute si vous vous trompez d'boutique.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai bien affaire à un armurier ? Reprends-je d'un ton glacial.

- Ouais, mais vot' commande c'est pas à un armurier qui vous faut la passer, c'ta une couturière. Moi j'fais des armures qu'empêchent les coups d'tuer leur porteur ici. Pas des robes de bal pour aller danser à la cour d'l'intendant.

- Ça tombe bien, mon prochain "bal" ce sera sûrement quand les orques arriveront ici. C'est pourquoi, tant qu'à avoir une arme déjà forgée par des nains, je me disais qu'une armure ce serait pas mal pour éviter de crever tout de suite.

- Té ! J'me d'mande ben c'que les autres nains ont pu vous forger comme arme vu la manière qu'z'avez d'passer commande. Des aiguilles à tricoter ?

- TRICOTEZ DONC AVEC ÇA ! Explose-je en dégainant Din'Ganar et en la plantant violement dans le comptoir.

Je réalise trop tard que je me suis laissé emporter par la colère et la réfrène comme je peux en inspirant fortement. Heureusement, Din n'a pas pris sa forme spectrale, mais je l'ai enfoncée de bien quinze centimètres dans le bois dur du meuble. Le seul point positif c'est que l'armurier en face de moi s'est tu d'un coup et fixe mon arme les yeux exorbités.

- Gamin… Où qu'tas eu ça ? Demande-t-il d'une voix abasourdie.

- On me l'a forgée.

- C't'impossible ! s'exclame le nain. J'connais c'te marque ! L'est mort y'a des années !

- Qui a dit que le forgeron était encore vivant ? Grogne-je agacé. J'ai passé commande à son fantôme en échange du repos éternel.

L'armurier me regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Le regard oscillant entre la folie et la peur.

- Son nom ! Comment qu'y s'appelait c'te fantôme d'mes fesses !

- Heu… Hésite-je surpris par ce revirement d'attitude.

_Comment il s'appelait ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre ?_

- COMMENT QUI S'NOMMAIT C'TE FANTÔME ! Explose à son tour le nain en me fixant d'un regard de dément tout en me saisissant par le col après avoir bondit sur son comptoir.

- Grimmir, réponds-je en tentant de reculer d'un pas. Et l'autre Talin, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

L'armurier reste figé plusieurs secondes à me tenir la figure à quelques centimètres de la sienne, l'air fou. Puis il me lâche et j'en profite pour faire un pas en arrière et me masser le cou. Mon petit interlocuteur fixe mon arme comme s'il s'agissait d'un martien.

- Alors comme ça, l'est mort… Dit-il au bout d'une bonne minute de silence.

- Lequel ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Le nain ne répond pas. Il semble au contraire hypnotisé par Din. Il lève la main dans sa direction.

- Attention, elle est…

Je m'interromps en le voyant poser la main sur la poignée de l'épée, ce qui ne suscite aucune réaction de la part de Din.

_Heu… Tu dors ?_

Une vague d'étonnement me répond, ainsi qu'un sentiment de négation.

Le nain retire l'épée de son comptoir d'un coup sec et commence à la faire tourner entre ses mains pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, marmonnant des propos inintelligibles dans sa barbe.

_Je suis sensé le prendre comment moi ? Il m'a pas l'air très net ce nain._

- Où qu'vous l'avez rencontré Grimmir ? Me demande soudain l'armurier en se tournant vers moi.

- Les anciennes forges de la Moria, réponds-je d'un ton soupçonneux.

Le nain réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer.

- Plausible, l'avait dit qu'y voulait y r'tourner.

- Qui ? Grimmir ?

- Ouais. C'te tête brûlée avait décidé qu'il avait que'que chose à aller chercher dans les anciennes forges.

- Et il y a trouvé la mort en lieu et place, complète-je.

- Hmmm… Grogne mon interlocuteur.

- C'était un parent à vous ? Demande-je d'un ton plus clame.

L'armurier ne répond pas. Il continue à retourner Din entre ses mains comme s'il y cherchait un défaut.

_Faut dire si je dérange._

- C'tout lui ça. Y disparais pendant deux cent ans, et on r'trouve d'lui qu'une pièce d'métal abandonnées dans un coin.

_Abandonnée ? Hey ! J'en prends soins toutes les semaines depuis sa création ! Je t'en foutrais moi des "abandonnées" !_

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais l'heure tourne, dis-je en tendant la main en direction du nain.

Il regarde ma main comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux.

_Parce qu'il espère me la garder peut-être ?_

J'insiste du regard, mais il détourne les yeux.

- Écoutez, dis-je d'un ton aussi clame que possible. J'ai l'impression que vous étiez proche de Grimmir. Que vous veniez de découvrir sa mort me désole pour vous, mais cette arme est un ouvrage qu'il a accompli pour moi et que j'ai payé en lui donnant une sépulture décente pour qu'il repose en paix dans les mines de ses ancêtres. Elle m'appartient et je ne vais pas vous la céder pour rien.

- Si c't'une histoire d'argent, j'peux vous la racheter, me propose le nain.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire d'argent ! M'emporte-je. Cette lame a été faite pour moi et elle m'a suivis dans tous mes champs de bataille depuis qu'elle a été créée. J'y suis attaché et je ne la céderais jamais, même si j'étais dans la misère la plus noire ! Alors rendez-la moi avant que je vous la reprenne de force s'il le faut !

L'armurier me scrute plusieurs secondes avant de regarder Din à nouveau.

- Que vous ne vouliez pas me faire une armure, je le comprends. Je ne vous en veux pas. Par contre, c'est un malheureux hasard que je sois venu vous mettre sous le nez la dernière création de Grimmir. Mais ne pensez pas que je cherche à vous arracher un dernier souvenir, cette lame a une grosse signification pour moi aussi.

Le nain ne réponds pas tout de suite et cette fois fixe le vide.

- D'main… dit-il tout bas.

- Pardon ?

- Vous pourriez m'la laisser jusqu'à d'main ? Recommence le nain. Vous inquiétez point, j'vais point m'sauver pendant la nuit avec. J'suis point un tire-laine. C'est jut' que j'voudrais prendre l'temps d'me souv'nir… Termine le nain en laissant son regard s'égarer sur l'arme tandis que son corps se voûte dans une attitude de fatigue et de tristesse extrême.

Je prends un air pincé. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de me séparer de Din comme ça. Surtout que je ne sais pas si la malédiction de la colère qui l'habite va essayer de s'en prendre au nain.

_"_ _Ne laissez personne vous la prendre, ou vous en subirez les conséquences."_

Les paroles de Gandalf me reviennent distinctement en tête, mais le nain qui la tient semble avoir l'air aussi désespéré que misérable en me faisant cette demande. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr que si je tente de la lui reprendre il me laisse faire.

_Même s'il a l'air désespéré, il est bâti en version mètre cube le gaillard. Et pas une once de graisse dans le tout. Si je force, je risque bien de me retrouver en morceau avant d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il m'est arrivé._

Je meurs d'envie d'aller chercher la garde pour le faire décrocher de ma lame, mais Gandalf m'a demandé de ne pas faire de vagues.

_Que tous les mages soient maudits pour leurs combines à la con !_

- Pouvez-vous me jurer sur vos ancêtres, votre famille et votre honneur que vous me la rendrez demain ? Demande-je en énumérant tout ce que Trolf m'a décrit comme étant sacré pour un nain.

- Sur mes ancêtres, ma famille et mon honneur, j'le jure ! S'empresse de dire le nain en me tendant la main.

Je la saisi et la serre.

- Je serais de retour dans la matinée, dis-je d'un ton pincé. J'espère pour vous que je ne trouverais pas porte close.

- Sûr, acquiesce l'armurier. Mais maint'nant, j'aimerais un peu d'tranquillité.

Je sors en grognant de contrariété. Le nain ferme la porte derrière moi après avoir mis un panneau "fermé" sur la porte. Je retourne à l'hôtel en rageant, espérant ne pas avoir fait une monstrueuse connerie.

Je passe devant le comptoir de l'entrée en trombe, envoyant un vague signe de la main agacé à un Dutombil visiblement surpris.

Jusqu'au repas du soir, je tourne comme un fauve en cage, me demandant et redemandant si j'ai bien fait de laisser Din'Ganar à ce nain, tout souvenir que cela représente pour lui. À l'heure du repas, je reconnais la jeunette qui m'a apporté mes vêtements dans la matinée faire le service dans la salle à manger où je me cache du reste du monde.

- Ça ne va pas ? Me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

- Non ! Réponds-je brutalement avant de tenter de me calmer. Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Après avoir sursauté à mon agression verbale, elle secoue la tête en gardant son plateau devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je tombe mal sûrement, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Assez, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te gronde alors que tu n'a rien fait, grogne-je en colère contre moi-même. Désolé que ça tombe sur toi. Tu devrais échanger avec une de tes sœurs, ça t'évitera de te taper le connard grognon toute la soirée.

Elle me regarde un peu surprise.

- Mes excuses, qu'est-ce que "le connard" ? Demande-t-elle avec une innocence désarmante.

- Heu… C'est un gros mot pour désigner une personne.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? S'étonne-t-elle. On ne m'a pas prévenue que vous seriez plusieurs à souper.

- Non, je suis tout seul, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle fronce les siens à ma réponse.

- Dans ce cas, qui est "le connard" si vous n'attendez personne ?

- Ben… Moi… Réponds-je.

La gamine semble se concentrer plusieurs secondes avant de recommencer à parler.

- Vous vous insultez vous-même ?

- C'est ça, acquiesce-je. On appelle ça de l'autodérision.

- Oulà, ce sont des mots trop savants pour moi, dit la jeune fille en prenant un air gêné.

- Je les ais appris à l'école pourtant, dis-je en m'étonnant.

- J'aurais bien voulu aller à l'école, acquiesce la gamine avec un sourire contrit. Mais ça coûte cher et ça ne sert à rien pour les filles.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

_Ha oui quand même… L'éducation c'est pas encore un droit. Surtout pour les femmes…_

- Ça sert à tout le monde l'école. On t'apprend à lire, à écrire, à compter.

- Ça je sais faire, s'enthousiasme-t-elle. Mère m'a appris à compter jusqu'à soixante et je sais lire les étiquettes des bocaux et les recopier. Mais je n'écris pas aussi bien que papa.

… _J'ose lui demander si elle sait faire des multiplications ? Non mais c'est misérable ça comme bagage, elle est au courant ?_

- Si quelqu'un dicte quelque chose, tu es capables de le mettre par écris ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Seulement quand mère dit les chose lentement et en épelant les mots difficiles.

_Ouïe ! La vache !_

C'est drôle, d'un coup je me sens extrêmement intelligent, mais bizarrement peu fier de l'être.

- Heu… Bon, j'ai faim en attendant moi, dis-je pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Elle rougis violement et s'excuse platement d'avoir oublié de prendre ma commande en me tendant le menu. En total manque d'inspiration je reprends un kébab, peu importe le nom qu'il porte ici. Cette fois la gamine, Hanna si j'ai bonne mémoire, fait le service. Sauf que celle-ci comprend quand on fronce le regard que rajouter du vin dans la coupe n'est pas nécessaire, contrairement à sa mère qui s'en fiche royalement. A la fin du repas, je ramène d'ailleurs sa mère sur le tapis.

- Dis-moi, ta mère est un peu spéciale non ?

Elle se rembruni immédiatement à cette question, ce qui est à mon avis plus parlant que bien des discours.

- Je ne comprends pas votre question, me dit-elle froidement.

_Bon, maman est un sujet tabou, on le saura._

- Rien rien. J'ai fini, merci pour le bon repas, dis-je en me levant de table.

- De rien, dis la gamine en commençant à ramasser.

Elle semble en profiter pour foudroyer du regard la moindre assiette et je décide de battre en retraite. Intrigué par la conversation du midi, je me dirige vers le bar et y trouve effectivement la mère occupée à servir un autre client. Je me mets au bout du bar et m'assied, attendant de voir comment les choses évoluent. Il y'a relativement peu de monde dans la salle, mais tous ont des habits qui débordent de fourrure ou de décorations dorées et argentées. Je dois faire très tache dans cette atmosphère.

- Heureuse de vous revoir, me salue la mère avec un sourire chaleureux. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Un truc doux, dis-je en me remémorant que j'ai bu pas mal déjà dans la journée.

- Quel genre de doux ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas justement. Si possible avec le moins d'alcool possible.

Elle hausse un sourcil surpris.

- Vous n'aimez pas boire ?

- Boire si. Rouler sous la table, non, précise-je. Vous n'auriez pas des fois un sirop de fruit ? Comme pour les enfants.

Elle sourit d'un air amusé.

- J'ai eu cinq filles, glousse-t-elle. Bien sûr que j'ai du sirop, mais il est en cuisine.

- J'en voudrais bien, dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais disparais derrière une porte avant de revenir avec deux bouteilles des plus banales.

- Sureau ou framboise ?

- Framboise, dis-je sans hésiter.

_Je change de monde pour aller boire du sirop de framboise au bar, si ça c'est pas la classe !_

Je reçois une chopine en étain pleine de sirop dilué dans de l'eau glaciale, la meilleure façon de le boire à mon avis.

- Bon, alors cette histoire ? Me demande la femme de Dutombil en s'accoudant au bar.

Je passe une bonne partie de la soirée à raconter mes aventures, même si ce qui intéresse vraiment madame se concentre sur la relation entre Lia et moi. Ses questions sont même uniquement ciblées sur le sujet. Je finis rapidement sur la défensive en ayant l'impression d'être harcelé par un vieux pervers. Sauf que le vieux pervers en question est une femme de la quarantaine, aux longs cheveux noirs, encore très jolie à regarder, mère de cinq filles, mariée à la personne qui me loge et par-dessus le marché, ex-péripatéticienne.

- Et donc, elle vous a embrassé. Et ensuite ?

- Si je réponds que ça ne vous regarde pas, vous abandonnez ? Essais-je en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ça ne sert à rien de commencer une histoire si c'est pour ne pas la finir, me répond-t-elle avec ce sourire désarmant qui m'a déjà fait donner plus de détails que je n'en souhaitait.

Je pousse un soupir gêné.

- Ben… On s'est caressé un peu ensuite…

- Des caresses d'enfants ou des caresses d'adultes ? Me demande-t-elle avec un petit air innocent.

- Au début, c'était très chaste. Mais après…

- Oui ? M'encourage-t-elle en voyant que je ne continue pas.

Je dois avoir l'air d'être dans un bain bouillant tellement j'ai chaud au visage.

- Elle… a pris ma main et l'a posée… sur sa…

- Sa quoi ? Son intimité ?

Je secoue la tête en faisant signe du pouce que c'était plus haut.

- Ha, sa poitrine ?

Elle hoche la tête d'un air connaisseur et moi j'enfouis la mienne dans ma pinte.

_Comment j'en suis arrivé à lui raconter ma vie sexuelle à un bar déjà ?_

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite j'ai pris peur et j'ai tout arrêté… dis-je d'un ton piteux.

- Ho ! Pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-elle d'un air scandalisé. C'était tellement bien parti !

- Vous avez suivis le bout sur ses origines ? Lui rétorque-je.

- Et alors ? C'est horriblement frustrant d'en arriver à ce point et de tout interrompre.

- Ho ça, elle me l'a fait savoir…

- Bien entendu, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

- Un peu plus de compréhension aurait été la bienvenue, grogne-je agacé. Si j'avais été plus loin, je me ramassais toute sa famille à dos.

- Parce que l'épisode où vous avez dormis nu contre elle n'était pas suffisant ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- C'était un cas de force majeur, me défends-je les joues en feu.

- Il me semble que ne pas la laisser dans cet état relève aussi d'un cas de force majeur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Vraiment ? Essayez de mettre une fille en chaleur et regardez le résultat. Je vous promets que vous aurez en face de vous une tout autre personne.

- Je tiens à vous signaler qu'un être humain n'a pas la possibilité d'être "en chaleur" comme vous dites, précise-je.

- Si monsieur, on peut "mettre les gens en chaleur", insiste-t-elle d'un ton buté. Prétendre le contraire c'est ne rien connaître à la bagatelle.

- Une femme peut avoir envie de faire l'amour sans forcément se trouver en période de fécondité, dis-je sur la défensive. Contrairement à un animal qui manifeste ses périodes de reproduction par ses "chaleurs". D'où mon avis que le terme "mettre en chaleur" ne s'applique pas à l'être humain.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mais chez les gens bien élevés, on parle de "mettre en chaleur" quand on excite son partenaire, dit-elle en élevant un peu la voix.

- Chut ! Dis-je plus bas en regardant autour de moi d'un air paniqué. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une foire !

- Nous cherchons à trancher qui a raison sur un terme, me rétorque la dame, ça n'a rien de honteux.

- Bon d'accords, vous avez gagné, marmonne-je. Je l'ai mise en chaleur. Voilà, vous êtes contente ?

Elle hoche la tête de la manière de quelqu'un qui se savait dans son bon droit et constate qu'on le lui accorde enfin.

_Mais c'est qu'elle m'en chierait une pendule sur des questions de biologie la maman !_

- Et donc, vous l'avez laissée dans cet état comme le dernier des goujats ? Me demande-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

- Non, on s'est disputés avant. J'ai dû lui expliquer que nous n'étions pas compatibles.

- Sottises ! Siffle-t-elle d'un air agacé. La compatibilité c'est une question de nobles ignorants.

- Elle est noble, grince-je.

- Et alors ? Elle vous a dit qu'elle vous aimait non ?

- Si mais…

- Alors la "compatibilité" n'a rien à voir là-dedans jeune homme.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, je l'étrangle tout de suite ou je prends un café avant ?_

- Mais sacré nom de Dieu, je vous ai expliqué que je lui ruinais son avenir si j'allais plus loin.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il s'agissait déjà d'une grande fille, commente-t-elle d'un ton entendu. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en chaleur qu'elle en a pour autant oublié sa naissance et ses devoirs. Si elle vous a autorisé à aller plus loin, c'est qu'elle le voulait et qu'elle était prête à en assumer les conséquences.

- Mais moi pas, dis-je en plantant mon doigt sur le comptoir. C'est moi qui me suis défilé.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

- Parce que j'étais mort de peur à l'idée de ce que sa famille me ferait si elle l'apprenait.

- C'est une fausse excuse ça jeune homme. Si vous l'aimez aussi, une montagne est un obstacle dérisoire à vos yeux.

- Bon, il y'a aussi que je n'avais pas envie de m'engager.

- Voilà qui est mieux, constate-t-elle d'un air entendu. Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? Il faut que je justifie ça aussi ?

- Vous dites que vous l'aimez et qu'elle vous aimait aussi. Que vous ayez eu peur est normal, cependant les gens se font une raison et traversent ça sans problème depuis la nuit des temps. Mais que vous ne vouliez pas vous engager signifie soit que vous ne l'aimez pas vraiment, soit que vous avez peur que l'un de vous souffre de cette relation, probablement même que vous savez déjà qui et pourquoi.

_Je hais les psychologues… Surtout quand ils ont raison sur toute la ligne. Elle devrait faire conseillère matrimoniale et pas serveuse._

- Ouais, je sais qui va faire souffrir l'autre, grogne-je. En l'occurrence, moi.

- Comment ?

- En disparaissant, dis-je sèchement.

Elle lève un sourcil surpris.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que dès que Gandalf aura un moment de libre, je prends mes clics et mes clacs et je m'envole vers d'autres cieux.

- Ce n'est pas plus limpide, me répond-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas originaire d'ici. Quand tout sera fini je rentrerai chez moi.

- C'est tout ? Demande-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- C'est déjà bien assez, dis-je en finissant ma pinte de sirop.

- Et il ne vous est pas passé par la tête que vous pouviez lui proposer de vous suivre ? S'étonne-t-elle. Ou alors que vous pourriez rester ?

- Ici je n'ai aucun avenir, dis-je d'un ton vaincu. Et là d'où je viens, ce sera l'inverse pour elle.

- Pourquoi ? Vous habitez une terre si inhospitalière qu'une elfe ne pourrait y survivre ?

- Non, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle se ferait à ma société. En plus, elle vivra encore mille ans, ou combien sais-je encore. Moi dans soixante ans j'approcherais gentiment de ma fin. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle porte mon deuil sur des siècles.

- Elle ne le fera sûrement pas, dit-elle en me remplissant ma pinte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- On ne peut pas porter le deuil éternellement. Soit on finit par l'accepter et on passe à autre chose, soit il vous tue et ça s'arrête là. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Je suis presque vexé d'entendre un truc pareil, mais en même temps je ne peux qu'admettre que ce n'est pas faux.

- Le point de vue se tient… Admets-je à contrecœur. Peut-être que si l'occasion se représente j'y réfléchirais plus sérieusement. Mais ça m'étonnerais qu'elle veuille me revoir.

- À quand remonte cette dispute ?

J'hausse les épaules.

- Un mois, peut-être deux.

- Comment ça, "peut-être" ?

- J'ai été prisonnier un petit moment et je n'ai pas bien tenu le cours des jours qui sont passés.

- Prisonnier ? De qui ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question cette fois, réponds-je d'un ton froid.

Elle hausse un sourcil mais n'insiste pas.

- Je vous conseille de recontacter votre princesse elfe avant que celle-ci se vexe définitivement de votre départ.

- J'aurais deviné tout seul, mais je n'ai pas croisé encore le moindre système de poste potable pour le moment.

- Celui de la cité ne fonctionne pas trop mal, mais il ne dessert pas en-dehors des murs, m'informe-t-elle en faisant de l'ordre sous son comptoir.

J'hausse les épaules. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de revoir Lia, même maintenant. Avec le coup de Din'Ganar à lui avouer, et par extension celui de l'anneau de régence, je me surprends à penser à notre première rencontre et au coma que ça m'a valu.

_Je n'ai définitivement pas envie de m'y frotter tout de suite._

- Au fait, pourquoi m'avoir révélé votre ancien métier ? Demande-je en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Les gens parlent rarement pour ne rien dire. Quand ils parlent, c'est qu'ils cherchent à attirer l'attention sur quelque chose. Et me mettre sous le nez que vous avez gagné votre vie de cette façon devais bien desservir un but quelconque, je me trompe.

Elle esquisse un léger sourire amusé.

- C'est mon tour d'être examinée ? Demande-t-elle en s'accoudant.

- Vous m'avez arraché presque tous mes secrets intimes de la dernière année, réponds-je en lui retournant son sourire. C'est de bonne guerre non ?

- En effet, mais je vous préviens que ça n'a rien de très sensationnel.

- Dites toujours, j'en jugerais.

- Soit. Je suis devenue catin par choix.

- Par choix ? Excusez-moi mais c'est loin d'être banal.

- Et pourtant, c'est plus fréquent que la population bien-pensante ne le croit.

- Ha ? Et Ça vous est venu comme ça ? Vous vous êtes levée un jour en vous disant "je veux gagner ma vie en écartant les jambes" ?

Elle me glisse un regard d'avertissement.

- Je vous prie d'être un peu plus poli jeune homme.

Je lève les mains en signe de reddition.

- Autant pour ma vulgarité. Mais ma question tiens toujours.

- C'est long expliquer. Mais nous allons commencer par l'année de mes onze ans. J'ai perdu mes parents dans un glissement de terrain.

- Mes condoléances, dis-je sincèrement.

- Merci. Je n'avais qu'une tante pour seule famille. Elle était veuve et mère de deux garçons plus vieux que moi. J'ai été surprise qu'elle puisse me prendre chez elle, je m'attendais déjà à finir à la rue. Mais ma tante n'étais pas juste l'épouse de mon oncle, elle était maitresse de chant, de danse et de couture pour une famille de petits nobles provinciaux dont elle s'occupait des deux filles. Autant dire que me cousins et moi ne la voyons presque jamais.

J'écoute sans commenter, me demandant où elle veut en venir.

- Bref, ma tante était logée dans le donjon familial. J'y partageais sa chambre étant donné qu'il était hors de question que je dorme avec mes cousins.

_Bonjour l'intimité ! Si j'avais dû partager ma chambre avec mon père, je serais sans doute mort ou fou._

- Je me suis rapidement fait des amis, j'ai toujours eu de la facilité à approcher les gens. Sauf que tous les enfants de mon âge étaient des garçons.

_Je commence à comprendre…_

- Vous avez donc trainé tout le temps avec des garçons pendant toute votre enfance ?

- Oui, ça a été des années merveilleuses. Il faut dire que nous étions très insouciants à l'époque. Aussi, quand Wilfrid, l'écuyer de Sir Gauthey a commencé à me faire la cour, je ne lui ai pas résisté bien longtemps.

- D'où ont éclaté moult problèmes je présume ? Devine-je.

- Même pas, me corrige-t-elle avec un petit sourire canaille. J'ai même adoré cette nuit-là. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation avant.

_Ha bon, je me suis planté…_

- Ensuite, j'ai voulu continuer. Mais je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus sur le tableau de Wilfrid. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai commencé à flirter ouvertement avec tous les garçons de ma génération. En même temps, c'était facile, je n'avais pas vraiment de concurrente.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

- Et vous avez eu une aventure avec tous ?

- Sans exception, me confirme-t-elle d'un air rêveur. J'ai découvert énormément de choses avant mes quinze ans. Mais je me suis aussi faite une réputation. Vous savez, c'était un petit fief, tout le monde se connaissait et j'ai hérité assez vite d'un titre peu ronflant qui est revenu aux oreilles de ma tante.

- J'imagine que la tantine n'a pas aimé.

- Pas exactement non, convient-elle avec une petite grimace. J'ai reçu la plus douloureuse correction de ma vie ce jour-là.

- Ça ne vous a pas refroidie pourtant ?

- Ho, sur le moment si, mais j'avais déjà commis l'erreur de trop.

- À savoir ? M'étonne-je.

- J'avais aussi eu quelques aventures avec des hommes plus vieux que moi. Donc quand nous avons réalisés que je m'arrondissais, ma tante m'a menacée de tous les traitements pour savoir qui m'avait engrossée. Et je n'avais eu qu'une aventure ces derniers mois.

- Et alors ?

- Il était marié et avait déjà des enfants.

Je pousse un sifflement.

- La vache, ça a dû chauffer.

- Ça, vous pouviez compter sur ma tante pour faire éclater le scandale. Surtout que j'ai appris plus tard qu'elle espérait profiter de mon état pour forcer l'impudent à me prendre pour épouse.

Elle pousse un soupir.

- Pauvre sir Gauthey, je lui ai causé beaucoup de tort avec cette affaire à l'époque.

- Hé, mais ce n'était pas le chevalier qui avait votre ami comme écuyer ?

- Si fait.

- Mais… Il avait quel âge ? M'étonne-je.

- Qu'en sais-je ? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me souviens qu'il avait ses premiers cheveux gris.

- Et vous en aviez combien ?

- Quinze, c'était l'année où je pouvais danser dans le cercle des femmes au bal des moissons pour la première fois au lieu de celui des filles.

_Ho la vache ! Le vieux pervers ! Bon d'un autre côté, elle admet qu'elle n'était pas difficile non plus._

- Sacré décalage d'âge, comment-je.

- L'âge n'est pas un problème, du moment que l'expérience suit, me dit-elle.

Je pouffe. Cette dame a vraiment le chic pour parler des sujets délicats d'une façon très décontractée.

- Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Non rien, et alors ? Comment s'est réglé le problème, demande-je avide d'entendre la suite.

- Le problème s'est pour ainsi dire réglé tout seul, m'explique-t-elle en prenant un visage grave tout en posant la main sur son ventre. J'étais jeune. Je ne savais pas ce que voulais dire porter un enfant. J'ai fait une fausse couche.

- Ho, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Quant à moi, ça m'a mis un peu de plomb dans la tête. Ma tante a désespérément tenté d'arriver à ses fins. Si bien que j'ai fini par conclure un accord avec le chevalier. Il m'emmenait ici, à Minas Tirith et m'aidait à m'établir et en échange il n'entendrait plus parler de moi.

- Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, constate-je.

- En effet. Je suis arrivée ici sans un sous en poche, avec juste ce que j'avais pu fourrer dans un baluchon. A l'époque la cité était beaucoup plus prospère, il y avait six fois le monde qu'il y a dans les rues aujourd'hui.

- Et alors ? Vous êtes devenue prostituée aussitôt ?

- Non, figurez-vous que j'étais encore un peu naïve et j'ignorais qu'on puisse faire un métier d'avoir la cuisse légère, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai essayé un peu de tout, mais je n'étais en définitive que passable. Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur cet établissement, "_La rose de Númenor_". Quand j'ai compris ce qu'on y faisait, je me suis dit que ma fois, je ne pouvais pas être mauvaise là-dedans aussi. Je me suis présentée. J'ai été prise à l'essai.

- Comme ça ? Dis-je un peu surpris.

- J'avais beaucoup d'expérience pour mon âge. Beaucoup plus que nombre des filles, comme je devais le découvrir par la suite. Et puis, _La rose_ était un établissement de classe, les filles pouvaient choisir ou non de partager la couche de tel ou tel homme. Mais nous étions payées en fonction du nombre de passes, donc nous ne refusions pas beaucoup de clients.

- Ça a été facile pour vous en somme ? Demande-je avant de réaliser que j'ai commis une bourde.

- Ho que non, jeune homme, me reprend-t-elle d'un ton tranchant comme une lame. S'isoler dans un coin pour passer un bon moment avec une personne que vous connaissez et se faire payer pour qu'on profite de votre corps n'ont rien de comparable.

- Désolé, dis-je en levant les mains pour la calmer. J'ai parlé trop vite.

- En effet. Et c'est un trait marqué chez vous il me semble.

- Oui, bon. Et après ? Vous avez pratiqué longtemps ?

- Pendant dix ans, me dit-elle. J'ai découvert ce monde étrange qu'est une maison close avec mes yeux de fille avant de l'appréhender avec mes yeux de femme. J'y ai découvert une sorte de hiérarchie informelle basée sur le revenu. Les filles à qui la patronne ne peut rien refuser sont celles qui ramènes le plus d'argent, ou qui se font suffisamment désirer pour avoir un ou plusieurs sponsors. Une fois que vous avez un gros revenu d'assuré, on vous fiche une paix royale. Avant, on vous surveille de près pour que vous travaillez un minimum et pour que vous ne trichiez pas sur le nombre de clients que vous recevez.

- Ça a pas l'air drôle, commente-je.

- Il y avait des moments qui l'étaient moins que d'autres, convient-elle. Mais je gagnais bien plus d'argent qu'en tant que lavandière ou que sais-je encore. Et puis, j'ai eu de la chance, comme j'avais déjà beaucoup d'expérience, j'ai vite fait parler de moi. Et le bouche à oreille a fait que je n'ai rapidement eu plus que l'embarras du choix. Je n'avais pas de sponsor, mais j'ai très vite rejoins le cercle fermé des cinq filles les plus gagneuses de la maison.

Elle sourit d'un air complice qui me fait légèrement rougir.

- Ça ne m'a pris que deux ans pour atteindre ce podium. Du jamais vu d'après la patronne. Dès lors, ma vie est devenue bien plus simple car je pouvais monnayer mes services bien plus chers et ainsi avoir plus de temps libre. Qui plus es, la patronne me faisait de confortables rabais en échange que j'accepte d'expliquer aux autres filles comment je m'y prenais.

- Ha, en plus vous avez appris à d'autres filles ?

- Oui, ce qui est rare dans le métier.

- Rare ? Répète-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas, vous étiez bien cinq bonne gagneuses ?

- Oui, mais j'étais la seule à bien vouloir en parler avec les autres.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonne-je.

- C'est simple, les autres filles ne voulaient pas perdre leur place. La pluparts avaient sué sang et eau pour arriver là où elles étaient. Il était hors de question qu'elles enseignent à la première venue comment leur prendre leur place. Je ne me suis pas fait que des amies en acceptant ce marché.

- Pas dans les hauts, mais je pense que celles à qui vous avez donné des trucs ont dû beaucoup apprécier, fais-je remarquer.

- Et encore, pas toutes, sourit-elle tristement.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Des conseils valent mieux que pas de conseils du tout.

Elle glousse et retrouve un sourire plus franc.

- C'est bien vrai Monsieur Ignis.

- Et alors, vous avez rencontré votre mari comment ?

- Il est devenu l'un de mes clients attitrés, me répond-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Ha ? Pourtant il ne m'a pas l'air le genre d'homme qui fréquente les maisons closes.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, pouffe-t-elle. Quand il est arrivé et qu'il a monté son affaire, mon mari était soumis à une intense pression par ses concurrents. Il fallait qu'il trouve une échappatoire. Et puis, il avait perdu ses deux précédentes épouses dans son pays natal, alors il ne cherchait pas à se marier. Juste à oublier ses soucis dans de tendres étreintes.

- Et donc il vous a trouvé à _La rose_ ?

- En effet. Il est devenu un client très régulier. Je le voyais au minimum deux fois par semaine. Certaines semaines il lui est même arrivé de passer tous les soirs.

Je pousse un sifflement de surprise.

- Mais ça devais coûter bonbon de louer vos services à cette époque il me semble.

Elle me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil.

- Je le trouvais mignon, alors je lui faisais de petites ristournes. Et puis, il a toujours été très respectueux envers moi, c'est probablement ce qui m'a attiré le plus chez lui. De fil en aiguille, à force de l'écouter, je lui ai aussi raconté mon histoire. Nous nous sommes plus et un jour il m'a dit qu'il m'offrait toute sa fortune si je le désirais pourvu que je ne voie plus que lui.

- Sacré cadeau si j'en juge par la valeur de cet hôtel.

- Oui, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Il a toujours eu le sens de la démesure. Sans doute la déclaration d'amour la plus imagée que j'aie jamais vue. Il est arrivé en habits d'apparat au beau milieu du hall de _La rose_, s'est mis à genoux, la tête contre le sol et m'a déclamé pendant cinq bonne minutes qu'il m'aimait et ne voulait que moi.

Elle glousse et cette fois je suis sûr que c'est elle qui rougit.

- J'ai dû l'interrompre et lui dire que s'il souhaitait m'épouser, il devait le dire tout de suite, sinon j'avais du travail.

- Et après c'est moi qui ai la diplomatie d'une division de Panzers en quarante-deux, comment-je en grommelant après un instant de silence.

- Je m'excuse ? Me dit-elle.

- Rien, rien du tout. Donc il vous a demandée en mariage.

- Si vous avez bien écouté, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui a eu lieu, me corrige-t-elle. Mais qu'importe, il m'a épousée en grande pompe et je n'ai plus jamais vendu mon corps à qui que ce soit.

Je laisse passer un petit moment avant d'applaudir discrètement.

- Belle histoire, dis-je tandis que mon hôtesse se prend au jeu et salue en faisant une révérence alambiquée mais d'une grande élégance. Cependant je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez révélé avoir exercé le plus vieux métier du monde.

- Vous me demandiez si mon mari n'allait pas être jaloux. La réponse est oui, bien entendu. Mais pendant longtemps il m'a vue courtisée par de nombreux hommes. Il sait quand je suis sérieuse et quand, au contraire, je dérouille un peu mes anciens talents. C'était pour vous le faire comprendre que je vous l'ai dit. Ce n'est un secret pour personne ici. L'essentiel de mon ancienne clientèle habite à ce niveau.

- Et ça n'a pas été difficile de les voir tous les jours ?

- Non pas du tout. Ho, bien sûr, au début ils avaient des gestes déplacés à mon encontre, mais mon mari sait être d'une diplomatie extrême. Et au besoin, nous avons quelques solides gaillards dans cette maison pour raccompagner les personnes trop imbues d'elle-même ou trop avinée pour avoir encore le sens des réalités.

Je rigole franchement à cette idée en imaginant très bien le père Dutombil et son sourire commercial tandis que les deux gros bras qui m'ont monté la baignoire le soir d'avant font craquer leurs doigts derrière lui.

- Vous en parlez facilement, commente-je en reprenant une pinte de sirop. Pourtant, quand on parle de vous à vos filles, ça a l'air de ne pas leur plaire.

À cette mention, son regard se voile.

- Hélas pour mes filles, elles paient le prix de ma jeunesse tumultueuse.

J'hausse un sourcil surpris.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout le monde ou presque à cet étage de la cité me connaît. Du moins, les pères des enfants avec lesquels mes filles ont grandies. Et presque tous y sont allés de leur petite anecdote à mon sujet.

_Je commence à saisir._

- laissez-moi deviner, grogne-je agacé. On murmure "telle mère, telles filles" dans leur dos ?

- Si encore c'était dans leur dos, soupire-t-elle. Mais les enfants sont cruels et se disent souvent en face ce qu'ils savent.

- Donc vos filles savent ce que vous avez été.

- Je ne le leur ai jamais caché, mais aujourd'hui ça leur nuit à un point que je peine à décrire.

- Vous ne semblez pourtant pas à court de mots, comment-je.

- Ce n'est pas que les mots me manquent, mais mes enfants se sont fermées à moi depuis que je suis devenue une nuisance pour leur avenir. Leur père en sait désormais bien plus sur elles que moi, leur propre mère.

- Ouch, c'est dur… Compatis-je.

- Plus que vous ne le croyez. J'étais très proche d'elles jusqu'à ce que mon aînée commence à envisager la possibilité de se marier. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à des étrangères. Même Hanna ne m'a plus appelée "maman" depuis plusieurs années.

- Faut pas exagérer non plus, dis-je. Elle vous a appelé "mère" devant moi i peine quelque heures.

- Oui, mais "mère" ce n'est pas maman. C'est informel, ça met une distance entre la personne qui le prononce et celle qu'elle désigne. Ce ne sont pas les "maman" qu'elle criait en étant petite.

Je reste silencieux, regardant la femme en face de moi, soudain moins vive et semblant plus vieille qu'elle n'est.

La discussion se poursuit un petit moment encore sur des sujets assez commun avant que je prenne congé et aille me coucher.

Le lendemain je suis réveillé par Hanna qui m'informe qu'un commis m'attend avec un paquet du tailleur. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir jamais descendu des escaliers aussi vite de toute ma vie. Le paquet contenant mon premier jeu de vêtements ainsi que mes bottes gants et cache-œil. Il ne me manque plus que le coiffeur et je pourrais enfin avoir l'air civilisé. Le plus drôle étant que comme je m'en exclame à voix haute, Hanna me suggère qu'elle pourrait faire venir un barbier pour s'occuper de moi, ce à quoi je souscris immédiatement.

Une heure plus tard, le barbier parti, le bain pris et mes nouveaux habits enfilés, je fais enfin mon âge. Ce tailleur ne s'est pas moqué de moi, Chemise et gilet me vont comme un gant, les chausses sont nickel et le reste est juste classe. Je redescends en ajustant ma tenue, fier comme un coq. Ce qui n'échappe pas à mon hôtesse.

- Et bien, vous allez demander quelqu'un en mariage ?

- Vous aimeriez bien, hein ? Lui dis-je en enfilant mes gants. Mais non, je profite juste d'avoir enfin de vrais habits pour m'en servir.

- Nous vous attendons pour dîner ?

- Je pense bien oui. Bonne journée, dis-je en sortant.

_Moi, j'ai une épée à récupérer._


	42. Chapter 42

**ARMURE, ALTERCATION ET RETOUR A LA CASE PRISON**

L'arrivée à la forge de Golwynn est un trajet que je parcours rapidement. Je remarque par contre que je fais forte impression dans ma nouvelle tenue. Beaucoup de monde se retourne à mon passage. Bon, c'est vrai que même le barbier a été très étonné quand je lui ai montré la longueur à laquelle je voulais mes cheveux. Je les aimes ras moi mes cheveux. Pareil pour la barbe que j'ai fait mettre à la même taille. Au milieu d'une population ou la majorité des hommes portent la barbe, voir sont rasés, je détonne à mort. Le seul que j'aie vu avec la moustache courte est ce tailleur, mais il ne me semble pas une référence étant donné qu'il a vraiment l'air pas net sur les bords. Mais ce sont surtout les cheveux qui sont à côté de la plaque, car je réalise bientôt que presque tout le monde porte les cheveux au moins mi-long. Par contre, je ne porte pas mon cache-œil depuis une heure qu'il me démange déjà. Je passe mon temps à le réajuster.

_Il faudra que j'aille en toucher deux mots au cordonnier._

Par contre les bottes me vont comme un gant. Je pourrais vraiment me faire une habitude des vêtements sur mesure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est un luxe dans mon monde alors que ça a l'air tellement courant ici.

Arrivé devant la porte de la forge, la première chose qui me frappe c'est le silence. Et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_Pitié, si ce nain s'est envolé je fais une crise cardiaque !_

Je frappe à la porte et attends. Une éternité plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et l'armurier me jette un regard perplexe.

- Désolé, mais j'attends que'qun, me dit-il.

- C'est moi… Dis-je d'une voix gênée.

Il plisse les yeux et me regarde mieux.

- Par ma barbe, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? S'exclame-t-il d'un ton ahuri. On vous a flanqué l'feu aux poils ?

- Non, réponds-je après un instant de silence surpris. Je les ais fais couper.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je me souviens alors du couplet de Trolf sur le fait que la barbe doit arriver quelque part au milieu du torse chez les jeunes nains avant qu'ils soient considérés comme adultes. Le fait que je me sois rasé doit probablement lui paraître une aberration sans nom. Quoique… Il vit chez les humains depuis un moment, il a bien dû croiser quelques personnes qui ne portent pas la barbe.

_Si, les elfes…_

Je me traite intérieurement d'idiot, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter pilosité.

- Mon épée je vous prie, ensuite j'irais me faire pendre ailleurs, dis-je en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me regarde à nouveau comme s'il se posait des questions sur ma santé mentale. Puis, il décide de s'écarter et me fais signe d'entrer.

- Causons l'bout d'gras avant.

J'hausse un sourcil surpris, mais accepte sa proposition. J'entre dans l'échoppe où je trouve une drôle de scène. Din'Ganar est exposée sur un présentoir au-dessus d'une plaque d'acier gravée de Khuzdul et flanquée d'un bougeoir avec une bougie allumée de chaque côté.

_C'est quoi ça ? Un autel ?_

- Vous inquiétez point, j'vais vous la rendre dans un moment. J'pense just' qu'vous méritez que'que explications.

_Oui, je veux bien là, parce que j'y comprends que pouic._

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur l'un des deux chaises de chaque côté de la table où est exposée mon épée et fait mine de me servir à boire, ce que je décline poliment. Il hausse les épaules et se verse une copieuse rasade de bière.

- À nos morts ! Dit-il en levant sa chope. Puissent-ils retrouver les êtres chers qu'ils ont perdu dans les cavernes de nos ancêtres et festoyer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

J'hoche la tête et lève mon verre vide, préférant ne rien ajouter. Le nain renverse la tête en arrière et bois sa chope cul-sec sous mon regard ébahis. Puis il la fait claquer sur la table en la reposant et clape la langue de satisfaction.

- Merci humain de m'avoir permit de faire enfin mon deuil.

- De rien, réponds-je un peu surpris.

- J'peux bien te l'dire maint'nant. Grimmir c'tait mon père. L'est r'descendu dans la Moria après la Guerre des orques et des nains. Un forgeron hors du commun que c'tait et un maître-artisan armurier. L'avais son apprenti 'vec lui. Comme on l'a jamais r'vu, on a tous pensé qu'y était mort, mais on était point sûr. Si ben qu'j'ai jamais vraiment fait mon deuil.

Il jette un coup d'œil du côté de Din avant de revenir vers moi.

- Maint'nant qu'je sais qu'l'est mort, j'me sens mieux. Et j'vous en dois une pour lui avoir permit d'reposer en paix. Qui plus est, ça m'a fait ben plaisir de r'voir encore une fois l'travail d'mon père. J'réalise toujours à quel point l'étais d'vant moi en matière d'expertise.

Je l'écoute, conscient qu'il essaie peut-être de me dire qu'il va faire mon armure au final. Ou alors me demander de lui laisser Din, mais ça c'est hors de question.

- En guise d'paiement d'ma dette, j'vous propose d'vous faire la meilleure armure de toute c'te cité.

_YES !_

- Je crois qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, dis-je en me sentant sourire. Mais je tiens à vous la payer. Votre père n'aurait sans doute pas aimé que vous travailliez gratis, ce d'autant plus qu'il a créé cette arme pour aller dans sa tombe.

- D'toute façon, j'vous aurais offert qu'la main d'œuvre, sourit le nain d'un air torve. La matière première, vous l'auriez payée d'toute manière.

Je lui rends son sourire.

_Salopards, de toute façon tu avais calculé le coup. J'aime bien._

- Il va de soi. Bon, en quoi on la fait ?

- Tout dépend d'ta bourse l'humain. Si t'as rien d'plus que c'que tu m'as montré, on ira pas loin.

-Et si je vous donne un budget ? Essais-je.

- Là on parle la même langue bonhomme. Combien qu'tes prêt à mettre dans ton armure ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Gandalf m'as dit de ne pas hésiter à piocher dans la bourse, mais je ne sais pas à quel point je risque d'en avoir besoin par la suite ou s'il va me réclamer la monnaie après. Bon, j'ai vu que chaque pièce a une sacrée valeur, donc je me risque sur un chiffre rond.

- Je dirais que je suis près à monter jusqu'aux alentours de cinquante doublons nains de la Montagne Solitaire.

Les yeux de l'armurier s'agrandissent et j'ai l'impression que si je claque des doigts sa mâchoire va tomber sur la table et sa langue se dérouler jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Je le regarde sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire, il a l'air d'avoir vu passer Sauron en tutu rose et ballerines assorties.

- Combien qu't'as dit ? Me redemande-t-il après plusieurs secondes de blanc.

- Cinquante.

- Pièces d'or ?

- Doublons.

- D'où ?

- Montagne Solitaire.

- D'qui ?

- Nains.

Il perds son regard dans le flou une petite minute.

- J'comprends mieux qu'mon paternel s'soit donné tant d'mal si tu viens toujours avec c'genre d'arguments. C'est juste presqu' dommage.

Cette fois c'est moi qui hausse un sourcil intrigué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un tout p'tit peu plus et je pouvais t'proposer décemment d'te faire toute l'armure en Mithril.

_ARMURE EN MITHRIL ! NEED ! MON PRÉCIEUX !_

- Combien de plus à peu près ?

- Plus ou moins cinq doublons. D'la montagne Solitaire hein !

- Vendu ! M'exclame-je trop content de pouvoir faire affaire.

- Pardon ?

J'ouvre la bourse et la renverse sur la table.

- Cinquante-cinq doublons, cash ! Je récupère juste le doublon et les pièces d'or en trop, dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le nain me regarde faire avant de commencer à faire des petits tas avec les pièces. Il en fait onze, bien nets de cinq doublons. Il tourne un regard surpris vers mois avant d'afficher un sourire conspirateur.

- Marché conclut ! D'puis l'temps j'accumule des p'tits lingots d'Mithril comme mon père avant moi, j'me suis toujours d'mandé à quoi qui z'allaient m'servir. Maintenant je l'sais ! On va t'faire une armure comme on en a plus fait d'puis l'temps des légendes !

Le nain encaisse les doublons du vieux Gandalf avant de m'emmener à l'arrière à la forge. De là, il sort d'une cache sous ses fourneaux des barres de métal argentés extrêmement légers.

- Ça vas ben m'prendre plusieurs jours, mais j'veux t'avoir sous la main l'plus souvent possible pour t'ajuster c'te merveille au poil de cul près. J'te jure que la seule chose qui pourra rentrer sans permission, ce s'ra les courants d'air ! Et encore ! S'exclame-t-il en jetant du bois dans le haut fourneau au fond de sa forge.

Il a l'air très enthousiaste, pour ne pas dire heureux et je dois dire que sa bonne humeur est contagieuse.

_Je vais avoir une armure en Mithril ! Nom de Dieu, le meilleur métal de toute la Terre du milieu !_

- Gamin, faudrait qu't'aille me battre le rappel d'mes anciens apprentis. J'vais avoir b'soins d'aide pour faire c't'armure.

Je lève un sourcil.

- Pas que je veuille pas maître Golwynn, mais je ne sais pas où les trouver, lui rappelle-je.

- Juste. J'vais t'faire un mot et une liste. Bouge point d'ici et active c'te feu sous l'haut fourneaux.

Golwynn repasse derrière son comptoir tandis que je me retrouve avec une pelle dans les mains, un tas de charbon à ma droite et un four ouvert à ma gauche.

_Bon, le message est clair je pense. Il est temps de mouiller un peu la liquette._

Le geste est idiot, c'est le moins qu'on puisse en dire. On plante la pelle dans le tas de charbon, on fait ensuite pivoter le bassin en élevant la pelle à hauteur de la ceinture et on enfourne la pelletée de charbon dans le four. Le feu fait le reste.

Emporté par l'enthousiasme, je bourre peut-être un peu trop le four car je n'arrive plus à y mettre de charbon quand Golwynn revient. Il me tend un papier où sont griffonnés une série d'adresses et trois plis cachetés.

- Vas là et donne ces lettres à ces gaillards. Z'ont été mes apprentis pendant des années et maint'nant y m'doivent ben une faveur ou deux.

J'hoche la tête, reprend ma chemise et vais pour sortir avant de réaliser que je n'ai toujours pas récupéré Din.

- Golwynn, je peux reprendre mon épée ?

Il hésite, mais finit par hoche la tête.

- Sûr. L'est à toi.

Je souris et saisi Din'Ganar. Celle-ci m'accueille comme toujours avec un sentiment de joie et je suis trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau la passer à ma ceinture. Je m'envole littéralement dans les rues avant de réaliser que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où sont les adresses sur les plis et je dois m'arrêter pour demander mon chemin. Ça tempère mon ardeur de devoir m'arrêter tous les coins de maison pour demander la suite de la route. Par contre je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi les gens me servent du "monseigneur" à tout bout de champ.

Je redescends d'un niveau pour trouver le premier. Moi qui m'attendais à un nain, quand je demande Gérard Duvoisin, je me retrouve face à un humain qui fait presque une tête de plus que moi. Je lui tends le pli et attends sa réaction. Celle-ci est assez décevante je trouve. Il se contente de rentrer et de gueuler à l'intérieur qu'il sera absent quelques jours, puis il ressort avec quelques affaires dans un sac et me grogne qu'il connaît le chemin.

Le second se trouve aussi à cet étage, mais je le trouve dans un atelier de joaillerie. C'est un jeune homme roux aux oreilles décollées et qui porte une barbe très dépareillée. Il prend une moue gênée après avoir lu le pli.

- Ça vas être dur, commente-t-il. Ma femme vient d'accoucher et je ne suis pas mon propre patron. Je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça.

- Ma foi, j'imagine qu'on y peut rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Voulez-vous que je transmette vos excuses à maître Golwynn ?

Il réfléchis encore deux bonnes minutes avec une moue gênée avant de répondre.

- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon travail, mais j'essaierais de passer en soirée pour donner un petit coup de main avant de rentrer chez moi.

J'hoche la tête avant de passer au suivant sur la liste. Cette fois, c'est presque une forge industrielle que je trouve avec un homme doté d'un solide embonpoint, d'une chevelure et d'une barbe de couleur neige qui me fait franchement penser au père Noël. L'homme est le plus vieux des trois et m'explique qu'il va venir sans problème. Ses deux fils sont assez grand pour gérer l'affaire seuls et ses trois apprentis peuvent se passer de lui quelques jours. Par contre, j'hérite de sa vieille épouse qui me fait mille recommandations pour son mari pendant qu'il se prépare.

- Ne le laissez pas boire trop ! Son foie ne le supporte plus et ce nain est un horrible soûlon ! Qu'il se couche tôt, sinon il est distrait ! Et qu'il prenne sa camomille !

J'hoche la tête à tout, sachant pertinemment que je ne m'essaierais même pas à donner des conseils à un homme qui a probablement l'âge d'être mon grand-père.

Il me propose de faire la route ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'il se révèle très bavard et bon enfant, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur ses fils qui lui succèderont dignement et se vante aussi de ses apprentis. Mais il leur reconnaît aussi des points faibles, qu'il se fait fort de compenser par un travail assidu selon lui.

Quand nous arrivons à la forge en fin de matinée, le vieil homme et le nain se serrent longuement la main tandis que l'autre forgeron grogne quelque-chose qui ressemble à une salutation du fond de la forge. Je constate avec plaisir que ça martèle déjà et le temps de poser ses affaires, le vieil homme enfile un tablier élimé et passe aussi dans la forge. Avec peine cependant à cause de son ventre.

- Va-donc faire les courses pour midi en attendant, me lance le nain depuis la forge. Prévois pour cinq !

- Cinq ? M'étonne-je. Mais nous ne sommes que quatre.

- Je mange bien assez pour deux ! Me lance le vieil homme avant de partir d'un éclat de rire tonitruant qui est repris par le nain et vaguement par l'autre forgeron taciturne.

Je ressors pour me faire indiquer la direction du marché. Mais une fois face à cette cohue, je comprends vite que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien ramener. D'un coup, les supermarchés me manquent horriblement.

Après avoir tourné un petit moment, je finis par décider de faire simple. J'embarque deux belles miches de pain, un jambon à l'os fumé, une meule de fromage de chèvre et une paire de saucissons. Je suis forcé d'acheter un panier pour emporter le tout et je décide aussi de prendre quelques bouteilles de rouge. Mais étant le plus doué des incompétents pour juger un vin, je me contente de prendre le plus cher de la boutique. Je réalise vite que ce genre de repas ne coûte pas bien cher, mais que je pourrais vite me retrouver ruiné si je dois leur avancer sans cesse les fonds. Bon, je n'ai pas entamé mon dernier doublon et je n'ai même pas dépensé pour une pièce d'or au complet. Juste quelques argents, tout au plus.

Quand je reviens à la forge, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de trouver le troisième apprentis sur place. Celui-ci hausse les épaules en me voyant avec un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

- J'ai démissionné, dit-il. De toute façon, j'étais mal payé.

- Mais et votre femme ? M'étonne-je surpris.

- Elle comprendra, me dit-il avant de passer à l'arrière, un tablier de forgeron un peu court sur le dos.

Plus tard, les quatre viennent manger et, en voyant ce que j'ai ramené, pilent net.

- Humm… p'têt ben qu't'as pris un peu trop… constate le nain. C'est sûr qu'ça creuse d'forger, mais à c'point…

- Voyez le bon côté des choses, commente le père Noël, il en restera pour souper.

- Ben vrai ça, admet le nain en s'asseyant.

Je suis convié sans autre au repas et je dois avouer que même si tout le monde mange de bon appétit, il reste une quantité confortable de victuailles à la fin. Pas la moitié, ça c'est sûr, mais je dirais un bon tiers.

J'assiste à une sorte de rituel étrange. Avant de se lever de table, le nain sort un sachet de cuir et chaque convive y dépose quelques piécettes tirées de sa poche. Le nain me tend le tout ensuite. Je regarde le sachet d'un air étonné.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Me dit le nain. Qu'on allait t'faire payer la graille ? Ici chacun achète ce qu'il mange. Comme t'as avancé c'est toi qui récolte.

- Ha, merci, dis-je en regardant les pièces de cuivre d'un air surpris.

- Pense juste à ramener d'la bière pour l'souper. J'ai rien cont' le vin, mais j'préfère la bière.

- Quelques légumes ne feraient pas de mal non plus, grogne le forgeron taciturne. Ma femme me dit tout le temps que j'en mange pas assez.

- En soupe dans ce cas, propose le père Noël. Les légumes passent mieux une fois bien bouillis, dit-il en se frottant le ventre.

- Surtout pas ! S'exclame le roux. Ça va lui donner des gaz et il va tous nous asphyxier !

Golwynn et le bougon éclatent d'un rire franc tandis que le vieux type foudroie le jeune du regard.

_Okay, me voilà promu au grade de cuistot… Je leur dit de chercher un enchanteur qui sais faire bouillir de l'eau ?_

Bon, sans exagérer, je sais faire la cuisine, ce n'est pas un problème. Le problème c'est que je n'ai plus trop l'habitude de le faire et je crains d'avoir un peu perdu la main. Sans compter qu'il faut le faire au feu de bois.

_Bon, de la soupe ça doit pas être dur de faire au feu de bois._

De retour en ville je ramasse une botte de carottes et un chou pour le repas, j'embarque aussi un tonnelet de bière. Je vais faire dans le classique. L'eau du puits du nain fournit l'élément principal et je mets choux et carottes à bouillir. Sauf qu'un truc ne joue pas, cette eau de vaisselle n'a pratiquement aucun goût.

_Bon, autant pour la démerde. Je suis incapable de faire une soupe aux choux décente._

Je couvre le tout et laisse aller à feu doux avant de remonter à toute vitesse à l'hôtel. Je peux peut-être demander conseil à la femme de Dutombil.

Mais sitôt arrivé, Dutombil lui-même m'apprends qu'elle est sortie. Je m'ouvre à lui de mon problème de soupe.

- Humm… C'est un problème, constate-t-il d'un ton grave. Je ne sais pas moi-même faire la soupe aux choux aussi bien que ma femme… Mais mes filles doivent savoir je pense. Attendez un instant.

Il revient au bout d'un petit moment avec Hanna.

- Elle va venir vous aider, vous lui expliquerez en chemin, me dit-il.

- Heu… Je pensais prendre quelques conseils, pas embaucher une cuisinière, dis-je un peu surpris.

- Ce n'est pas grave, m'assure Dutombil. Elle a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

- Ha ? Dis-je surpris. Et bien, merci.

Je ressors avec la petite fille qui me suit. Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation, elle me devance de justesse.

- Vous êtes très joli aujourd'hui, me dit-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Je la regarde un peu surpris.

- Merci, réponds-je étonné. Tu es très mignonne aussi.

- Merci, me dit-elle d'un toute petite voix.

Je lui explique ensuite ma tentative de soupe et elle me fixe finalement d'un air sévère en m'expliquant ce que j'ai fait faux en ajoutant que je devrais laisser la cuisine à ceux qui savent la faire.

_Bon, surtout ne rien dire qui soit désobligeant…_

Elle nous fait repasser par le marché où elle me fait prendre pas mal de nouvelle choses : des poireaux, une laitue, des navets, du céleri. Mais au moment où elle veut prendre une courgette, je lui indique clairement que je préfère attaquer le Mordor seul que de manger de cette horreur. Elle repose le légume d'un air surprise.

- Vous n'aimez pas la courgette ?

- C'est probablement le légume que je supporte le moins, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil assassin à l'étal.

- C'est dommage, commente-t-elle. C'est pourtant très bon simplement revenu avec de l'huile et un léger assaisonnement.

Je grimace de dégoût à cette idée.

_Mort à la courgette ! Et au bûcher tous les experts en armes biologiques qui la cultivent ! La convention de Genève devrait les inclure dans les choses dont l'utilisation constitue un crime contre l'humanité !_

Elle termine nos emplettes avec des oignons, quelques champignons secs et du persil.

Quand je la ramène à la forge, elle fronce le nez en entrant.

- Cet endroit sent la sueur et le métal brûlé, constate-t-elle.

- C'est une forge, je te rappelle, dis-je amusé.

Elle me fait signe de déposer mon panier sur le comptoir et jette un coup d'œil à ma casserole de jus de légume. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Je constate que la cuisine n'est pas une affaire d'hommes, me dit-elle en touillant le contenu à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois.

- J'admet avoir besoin d'aide, dis-je un peu penaud.

- Bon, laissez-moi travailler, me dit-elle en saisissant planche et couteau.

Force m'est d'admettre que la gamine travaille avec vitesse et efficacité. Elle découpe rapidement la laitue et le poireau en bandes qu'elle ajoute à la soupe. Puis elle coupe en dés les navets et le céleri qu'elle ajoute également avant de régler l'assaisonnement au sel et au poivre, chose que j'ai misérablement oublié de faire. Elle découpe ensuite les champignons séchés qu'elle met à tremper dans une bassine d'eau. Bientôt un parfum bien plus apetissant commence à flotter dans la pièce pendant que la petite furette ici et là, constatant le "manque d'ordre" des lieux.

- Plaint-toi au propriétaire, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il t'en remercie, dis-je en imaginant déjà Golwynn remettre la pauvre Hanna à sa place.

- Je lui en ferais part après le souper, dit-elle du ton de l'évidence.

_Oulà, ça va tomber…_

Après un bon moment d'attente, elle reprend le couteau et la planche pour émincer les oignons et hacher le persil. Elle jette ensuite une noix de beurre dans une poêle et fait revenir oignons, persil et champignons sortis de l'eau avant d'incorporer le tout à la soupe.

- Allez chercher vos compagnons maître Ignis, me dit-elle. C'est prêt.

Je passe dans la forge où je suis accueilli par un concerto de marteaux en enclume majeur.

- Tu tombes bien gamin, me salue le nain en passant une pièce dans le bac d'eau à côté de lui. Viens essayer ça.

Il dépose ce qu'il tenait sur son enclume et m'amène près d'une table où certaines pièces encore inachevées de l'armure m'attendent. Il me fait essayer rapidement des pièces destinées à devenir des canons d'avant-bras pour les gantelets intégraux. Il prends quelques mesures au passage et trace des marques à la craie en Khuzdul dessus.

- Au fait, on soupe, dis-je en haussant la voix pour me faire entendre.

- Pas de problème gamin ! Me dit-il avant de retirer un gant et de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres pour émettre un sifflet digne d'une sirène d'usine. Les trois autres s'interrompent et regardent le nain mimer le geste de porter quelque chose à la bouche. Tous sourient et déposent leur travail avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais à nouveau, ils se stoppent à l'entrée et créent un embouteillage.

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_

Que j'sois pendu ! S'exclame soudain le forgeron taciturne. Ce s'rait pas une des serveuses de "_la Vigne_" ?

- Si si, confirme le père Nöel d'un air de professeur, je suis formel, c'est la petite dernière.

- Et alors ? M'étonne-je. Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille ?

- Des comme celle-là, ça se croise pas à tous les coins de rue, commente le jeune.

- "Celle-là" a un nom je te signale, lui dis-je un brin agacé. Et tu pourrais commencer par lui dire "bonjour" et "merci" parce que c'est elle qui a préparé la nourriture.

Les hommes se répartissent autour de la table avec une lenteur presque comique, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que le mobilier les attaque. L'armurier passe se mettre au bout de la table, hochant la tête au passage d'Hanna qui, malgré qu'elle ait les bras remplis de vaisselle, esquisse une sorte de petite révérence.

Tout le monde finit par s'installer et la fille de Dutombil prend en main le remplissage des bols et le service autour de la table, ce qui suscite des commentaires dont j'hésite sur le côté flatteur.

- Mazette, nous sommes devenus des rois, commente le père Noël en regardant son bol d'un air gourmand, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

- Le service en vaut la peine. Commente le jeune en ne lâchant pas Hanna du regard.

- Retiens tes yeux, sinon ils vont rouler par terre, grogne le taciturne d'un ton mi-amusé en attaquant le repas sans autre forme de procès.

Le nain ne dit rien, mais par contre hoche la tête à tout bout de champ, ce qui me fait songer qu'il va finir par attraper le tournis à ce rythme. La soupe se révèle bien meilleure que je n'aurais pu l'espérer, la seule chose qui me désole c'est qu'Hanna se relève à tout bout de champ pour faire le service. La soupe est accompagnée des restes de ce que j'avais ramené ce midi et l'équipe fait à nouveau bombance. Puis, le père Noël sort une pipe et lance un regard entendu au nain qui hoche la tête en sortant la sienne. Je réalise vite que tout le monde sort un moyen quelconque d'émettre de la fumée et je manque d'exploser de rire en voyant la pipe ultra-alambiquée du jeune, tout en fer sauf le tuyaux en bois. Elle ne colle tellement pas au personnage que c'en est grotesque. Tous commencent rapidement à émettre des nuages de fumée et entament une discussion basse.

_Je devrais faire sortir la petite, avec toute cette fumée passive elle va… Où qu'elle est passée ?_

Je regarde autour de moi et finit par la repérer en train d'amener la vaisselle en cuisine.

J'ai honte, j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de me faire servir que je n'ais même pas remarqué qu'elle a commencé à débarrasser. Je me lève pour la rejoindre en cuisine.

- C'est bon, je m'occupe de ça à partir de là, dis-je en prenant les bols pour les poser sur le comptoir. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de faire la vaisselle vous savez, me dit-elle.

- Mais moi si, dis-je en l'entraînant vers la sortie. En plus, il va bientôt faire froid et tu n'es pas habillée pour te promener dehors, dis-je en avisant qu'elle porte toujours son habituelle tenue orientale de "_la Vigne_".

_Se promener le ventre à l'air un soir de printemps, on aura tout vu._

- Hep ! Gamin ! Me lance le nain.

Je me retourne et rattrape tout juste par réflexe le sachet de cuir de ce midi qui tinte à mon contact.

- Merci p'tite demoiselle, c'tait très bon, dit-il en exhalant un nuage de fumée.

- On se serait cru à l'hôtel de ton père, renchérit le Père Noël,

- Vraiment très bon, meilleur que ma femme ! S'exclame le jeune.

- Excellent, commente simplement le taciturne.

Hanna fait une petite révérence.

- Merci, ce fut un plaisir, dit-elle d'un ton strictement neutre.

Je lui ouvre la porte et la laisse passer avant de sortir avec elle. Un courant d'air froid nous accueille à l'extérieur et je réalise que la bise souffle assez violement à ce niveau. Et la pauvre Hanna qui n'a que ce qu'elle a sur le dos.

Au lieu de mettre ma cape sur mes épaules, je la pose sur les siennes. Comme elle est beaucoup plus petite que moi, c'est assez rigolo car elle a l'air un peu ridicule.

- Mais, et vous ? Dit-elle d'une voix étonnée.

- Il ne fait pas trop froid, dis-je en mentant comme un arracheur de dents.

Malgré mes manches longues je frissonne sous mes habits. Mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour elle.

- Allez, ne perdons pas de temps et rentrons. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter que tu ne soit pas encore revenue.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne en direction de la rue principale. Elle ne dit rien et suit. Mais à peine avons-nous tourné le coin que nous croisons un groupe de quatre personnes. J'ignore pourquoi mais je stoppe net en les voyant. Quelque chose ne m'inspire pas confiance, mais je ne parviens pas à définir quoi jusqu'au moment où l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche.

- R'gardez ça les gars ! On a d'la compagnie ! S'exclame l'une des personnes en sortant de l'ombre pour passe dans la lumière dégagée par une fenêtre de la rue.

Que ce soit au vingt-et-unième siècle ou dans la terre du milieu, le simple comportement de ce type suffit à comprendre que je ne vais pas aimer la suite. Ses copains ricaneurs me font comprendre que je dois être tombé sur une bande de jeunes en pleine crise d'anti-autorité. Le mec en face de moi est blond, le sourire charmeur quoique désagréable, les dents jaunes et légèrement disjointes, arborant les yeux fatigués de qui ne dort pas assez. Ou peut-être qu'il se drogue à je ne sais trop quoi.

_Super, des racailles du moyen-âge. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. Et Hanna qui est avec moi, c'est vraiment ma veine._

Je me raidis, songeant à dégainer Din'Ganar, mais je crois bien que ce serait la dernière chose à faire. Si je la sors, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir empêcher qu'il y ait des morts.

- Je peux vous aider messieurs ? Demande-je en posant lentement les mains sur la boucle de ma ceinture et en me plaçant entre Hanna et eux.

_Surtout ne pas les provoquer. Peut-être qu'on peut encore s'en tirer sans dommage._

- Bien sûr l'homme que tu peux nous aider, ricane le chef de la bande. On est jamais contre une p'tite pièce ou deux.

- Et j'y gagne quoi exactement dans cette transaction ? Demande-je après une courte pause.

- L'droit d'passer par not' rue, ça m'semble honnête non ? Me dit-il.

_Tiens, il connaît le mot "honnête" lui ?_

- Mille excuses, mais je n'ai pas vu que cette rue était propriété privée, dis-je en sachant parfaitement que c'est le seul chemin pour rejoindre la rue principale.

- Dommage hein ? Ricane mon interlocuteur. Mais on s'ra bon prince, ça coûtera pas trop cher. Mettons… deux pièces d'argent.

_Ben voyons, je te lourde le prix d'une bonne semaine de travail moins les charges pour passer ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

- Pour les deux ? Demande-je suspicieux.

- Ho, nenni monseigneur, par personne, me précise-il avec son sourire de travers.

- Je trouve ce prix un peu élevé, dis-je en faisant glisser ma main vers la poignée de Din.

L'un de ses amis fait un geste brusque, un sifflement se fait entendre et une vive douleur me traverse le bras droit. Je tourne la tête pour voir le manche en bois d'un couteau type Opinel qui en dépasse. Je grogne de dédain. La douleur est vive certes, mais elle est loin de ce qu'il faut pour m'arrêter. C'est triste à dire, mais avoir été plusieurs fois blessé semble m'avoir rendu moins sensible à la douleur, ou du moins en ais-je l'impression. En-dehors de m'énerver, son couteau s'est fiché dans une partie peu dangereuse. Il faudrait juste que je le retire avant de passer à l'attaque, sinon là il va me ralentir.

Un cri appeuré provient de derrière moi.

- Allons, soyez raisonnable messire, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, dit le chef en m'approchant.

_Encore un pas ducon. Encore un tout petit pas…_

Il fait la foulée de trop qui bouche la vue à son copain lanceur de canifs. Je fais un pas rapide et projette ma main gauche en avant, en direction de son cou. Avant qu'il ait réagis, je referme ma main sur sa gorge et serre, ce qui provoque un hoquet de stupeur de sa part.

- Tu sais ce que c'est le problème des ruelles sombres ? Grogne-je d'un froid.

Ses copains s'agitent et crient derrière lui, sortant des armes diverses allant du couteau à lame rétractable en passant par le traditionnel gourdin jusqu'à un qui a l'air d'agiter une sorte de poignard.

- On ne sait jamais ce qu'on risque d'y croiser, dis-je avant de faucher sa jambe droite d'un coup de talon et de le pousser en arrière.

Comme je le pensais, il tombe les quatre fers en l'air, ce qui me donne le temps de saisir le manche du couteau pour le retirer pendant que ses copains se précipitent vers lui.

- Tuez-le ! S'exclame le chef, vert de rage.

_Ça va pas être facile sans Din et sans armure._

Malgré tout, ils ont négligé un point de détail essentiel : Ils ne peuvent venir que de front. Je retourne le couteau pour le saisir à l'envers. Il est beaucoup trop court pour m'en servir comme je le voudrais, mais à part en dégainant Din, je n'ai pas le choix.

Le premier et le plus rapide arrive avec un gourdin. Je fais un pas de côté quand il l'abat et lui retourne mon coude dans le nez. Le gaillard se plie en deux en geignant. Le suivant essaie de frapper par-dessus son collègue pour m'avoir. Cette fois c'est à un couteau que j'ai affaire, et il essaie de me planter avec. Je donne un coup de genoux à son pote "nez en moins" qui, par reflexe, se rejette en arrière et son comparse ripe avec sa lame contre son épaule.

Son collègue jure et pousse celui qui m'a servit de bouclier humain sur le côté. Je devrais presque le remercier de m'avoir libéré le passage et plonge en avant. Je vise les jambes de mon adversaire à l'aide du canif, mais il esquive d'un rapide mouvement de recul.

Je réalise à la dernière seconde que j'ai laissé mon flanc exposé quand le troisième de la bande tente de m'y asséner un coup de gourdin. Par réflexe, je réussi à me rouler en boule et je termine ma roulade dans les tibias du second qui tombe en avant avec un cri de surprise. Le dernier fait aller sa dague dans ma direction comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée, me forçant à reculer vers son collègue qui m'agresse de flanc.

_C'est plus réfléchi que je le croyais._

Je me remet sur pieds aussi vite que possible et bloque le coup de gourdin suivant à l'aide du canif inversé. Le coup résonne durement contre mon avant-bras, mais la lame a beaucoup amoindri le coup en fendant à travers le bois. La surprise de mon adversaire me permet de lui loger mon poing dans le nez. J'entends aussi bien que je sens un craquement apprécié. Malgré mon biceps meurtri, je commence à prendre mon rythme dans cette bagarre.

Le deuxième qui se tenait derrière moi me passe soudain le bras sous le cou.

- C'te fois j'vais t'suriner ! Me dit-il avec un ton mauvais.

Je saisi son bras à deux mains et fait un violent mouvement de balancier avec mes hanches auquel il ne s'attendait visiblement pas. Il se retrouve projeté par-dessus moi et ses jambes finissent sur la tête de son pote en face de moi qui pensait tenir l'opportunité de me planter. Ils s'effondrent tous les deux assez lamentablement.

- Quand tu tues, tu racontes pas ta vie, dis-je assez fier de moi d'avoir pu placer une phrase comme ça.

Un cri derrière moi me signale que tout ne va pas bien pour Hanna. Je réalise que je ne vois plus le chef de la bande et me retourne précipitamment.

Cette enflure a profité de la cohue pour passer derrière moi et saisir la pauvre Hanna dont il se sert comme d'un bouclier humain. Il tient lui aussi un couteau à lame rétractable pointé sur la gorge de la gamine.

- Pose ton arme fils de putain ! S'exclame-t-il.

J'estime qu'il est juste trop loin pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Du moins, sans aide.

_C'est trop con, une faute d'inattention pareille !_

Je n'ai aucun moyen de renverser la vapeur et je vois que certains de ses copains sont déjà en train de se relever. Si je n'agis pas très vite ça va devenir très vilain pour ma pomme.

_Et pour Hanna surtout._

Je réfléchis pour essayer de trouver une idée pendant que je lance le canif un peu plus loin. Mais rien ne me vient.

- Ton épée aussi fils de chienne ! Dit l'autre en jubilant.

_Et merde… J'ai vraiment pas le choix._

Ça me fout une rogne monstre de devoir en arriver là et je sens cette colère viscérale qui n'est pas vraiment la mienne m'étreindre avec une facilité désagréable. Din me fait comprendre qu'elle est prête, elle n'attend plus que mon signal.

Je sens des filets de puissance filtrer dans mon organisme tandis que je pose la main sur la poignée de l'épée. Cette impression d'invulnérabilité et de haine m'envahit comme un poison, mais j'ai de toute façon résolu que celui-là ne s'en sortirait pas. Pas pour m'avoir forcé à utiliser Din. Toujours dans la ligne de mes propos jusque-là, je prends mon ton le plus froid tandis que je fait glisser lentement chaque pouces de l'acier de Din.

- Le monde se divise en deux catégories blondin. Ceux qui savent estimer le danger…

Je termine de dégainer tandis qu'il me jette un regard d'incompréhension.

- … Et ceux qui en sont incapables.

_VAS-Y DIN !_

L'énergie de ma lame explose littéralement dans mes veines tandis que Din prend forme spectrale en un instant. Je me jette en avant tandis que le mec se décompose de peur comme dans une scène au ralenti. Din'Ganar s'abat et rit de plaisir dans ma tête.

Le bras du blond se détache tandis qu'il ouvre la bouche pour crier. Je ramène Din et fauche au niveau du cou, juste au-dessus de la tête d'Hanna. La tête du blond tombe sur le côté avec un bruit humide. Intérieurement je réalise qu'il n'a au final même pas eu le temps de crier.

Din m'assaille immédiatement, sa présence roucoulant qu'il reste encore des hommes à tuer. Elle n'a pas eu de sang depuis des semaines et elle meurt d'envie de continuer le festin. Elle le demande avec une telle force et une telle insistance que je ne vois pas pourquoi le lui refuser. Mais au moment où je vais pour me retourner, Hanna s'effondre.

Je réalise alors ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées.

_Arrière ! Ne me pousse pas plus !_

Din pousse un gémissement d'incompréhension à fendre l'âme mais étonnamment, elle obéit et redevient normale. Je la rengaine et me penche pour voir ce qui ne va pas, mais heureusement, elle a juste perdu connaissance. Un bruit de cavalcade résonne dans la ruelle et je vois mes derniers adversaires se carapater en hurlant à l'assassin.

_Chier, il faut que je me tire d'ici !_

Je ramasse la fille de Dutombil et la plaque contre moi, son menton sur mon épaule. Je la retiens difficilement à cause de mon bras blessé mais serre les dents avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Par chance, je ne croise personne sur mon chemin de retour vers "_la Vigne_" et y arrive à bout de souffle. La femme de Dutombil me regarde entrer avec un air curieux depuis son bar avant de réaliser que c'est sa fille que j'ai sur l'épaule. Elle crie pour appeler son mari et se précipite vers moi.

- On a été attaqués, dis-je hors d'haleine. Elle va bien.

La dame me prends sa fille et s'immobilise avant de retirer sa main rouge de sang des cheveux d'Hanna.

- C'est pas… le siens… Dis-je en tombant à genoux.

Dutombil arrive en courant accompagné de l'un des deux gros costaud qu'il emploie. Il embrasse la scène d'un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclame-t-il perdu.

- Des voyous… commence-je avant d'avoir la parole coupée par son épouse.

-Ils ont été agressés, dit-elle en écartant le tissu de ma manche à l'endroit où le couteau est passé.

Dutombil se tourne vers sa fille et se penche sur elle. Mais sa femme le repousse de l'épaule.

- Fais chercher la garde de la ville ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête et fait signe au baraqué qui sort en courant. Moi je m'effondre contre un fauteuil pour retrouver mon souffle.

- Occupe-toi de M. Ignis, ordonne la femme de Dutombil à ce dernier en se levant. Je vais m'occuper d'Hanna.

Celui-ci me saisit par l'autre épaule et m'aide à m'asseoir tandis que la dame disparaît avec sa fille dans les bras.

- Vous êtes blessés ? Demande Dutombil.

- Sans importance, dis-je entre-deux halètement en jetant un coup d'œil à mon épaule. Mais Gandalf ne va pas être content.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas ici, dis-je en avisant enfin le reste de la clientèle qui nous regarde d'un air curieux.

Dutombil regarde autour de lui puis acquiesce avant de m'aide à me relever. Je titube jusqu'à une salle à manger privée, un point de côté me fait un mal de chien quand je respire.

Le maître de lieux me sert un verre de quelque chose d'ambré et fortement alcoolisé. Je lui fais un rapide topo de ce qu'il s'est passé, m'excusant que sa fille aie été prise là-dedans. J'ai la voix qui tremble au moment où j'évoque mon meurtre presque de sang-froid.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, dis-je en tremblant. Si je laissais les autres se relever, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils nous auraient fait. Avec le couteau je n'avais pas la moindre chance. J'ai dû user de mon épée… Et je l'ai tué. Je lui ai tranché un bras et la tête.

- Ce fils de chien ne méritait rien de mieux ! Crache Dutombil dont la figure s'est énormément assombrie depuis le début de mon récit. Aurais-ce été moi, je vous jure qu'il n'aurait pas eu droit à châtiment aussi magnanime que la mort que vous lui avez infligé. J'aurais usé de mes contacts pour qu'on lui fasse subir la question ! Il s'en est lâchement prit à ma fille alors qu'il ne pouvait vous affronter. Cet immonde fils de porcs a eu trop de chance de tomber sur vous !

Je reste très surpris de la réaction de Dutombil et son ton haineux. J'ai quand même tué quelqu'un mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.

- Mais la garde va m'arrêter pour meurtre ! M'exclame-je.

- Il y'a là légitime défense. J'aimerais bien le voir vous arrêter pour ça. Et s'ils insistent, j'irais à votre place !

J'ouvre de grands yeux à ces mots.

- Vous avez sauvé ma fille des griffes de cet immonde vipère, me dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Si vous devez pourrir en prison pour cela, j'affronterait toute la garde de la ville les armes à la main plutôt que de permettre cette injustice !

- Heu… Dis-je à court d'arguments.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, tranche la voix de l'épouse de Dutombil en entrant.

Celui-ci se lève immédiatement.

- Hanna ? Demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Elle n'a rien, pas même une égratignure, le rassure sa femme. Le sang qu'elle avait sur elle n'était pas le siens.

- Les dieux soient loués ! S'exclame Dutombil en tombant à genoux les bras écartés.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre fille… Entame-je.

Une gifle retentissante s'écrase sur ma joue et je regarde l'instigatrice de cet acte d'un air ahuri.

- Excusez-vous encore de me l'avoir ramenée saine et sauve et je vous en retourne une deuxième Monsieur Ignis, me dit la mère en me montrant son autre main.

Là pour le coup, je ferme ma gueule et me tais.

- Par contre vous avez raison sur un point, vous vous êtes mis dans de sales draps en prenant une vie, même si c'était celle d'un voyou qui ne méritait pas mieux.

- Qu'ils essaient de l'arrêter… Commence Dutombil en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Veux-tu bien te calmer mon chéri ? Le coupe à nouveau son épouse. Ce n'est pas de fermeté dont il faut faire preuve, mais de tact. Et je crains que vous n'en manquiez un peu dans la situation présente.

Elle nous regarde tour à tour. Je préfère ne rien dire ou faire qui puisse être mal interprété.

- Je vais accueillir la garde et leur expliquer la situation : À savoir que notre fille a été agressée par une bande de vauriens, que l'un des clients de notre hôtel s'est interposé pour la défendre et que, forcé par les événements, il a dû faire usage de son arme et que l'un des vauriens y a laissé sa vie par accident.

Je me surprends à pouffer.

- Par accident ? Je lui ai tranché le bras avant de lui trancher la tête, dis-je d'un ton mi-amusé mi-horrifié. Ce n'est en aucun cas un accident, c'est une exécution.

-Si vous êtes d'une force suffisamment colossale pour trancher bras et tête, qu'y pouvez-vous ? Me dit-elle du ton de la constatation. Ne déviez pas d'un iota de cette version et tout ira bien.

Sur ce elle sort, à ma grande consternation. Je ne croirais pas un instant qu'un poids-plume dans mon genre puisse trancher des membres si je ne savais pas le "petit quelque chose de spécial" de Din'Ganar. Je sens que le capitaine de la garde ne va pas y croire non plus.

Dutombil hausse les épaules et se rassied à côté de moi.

- Il faut lui faire confiance. Elle a plus d'expérience avec la garde que moi.

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Rapport à son ancien métier, me dit l'homme du ton de la confidence.

- Ho, dis-je en rougissant.

Dutombil rit en voyant ma tronche.

- Je ne comprends décidément pas les gens de votre peuple. Ça n'a rien de honteux, c'est même nécessaire pour la prospérité d'un pays. Pourquoi le cacher et n'en parler qu'à voix basse comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre difforme ?

- Disons que ce n'est pas un sujet que nous avons pour mœurs d'exposer en place publique, dis-je d'un ton gêné.

- Sans aller jusque-là, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est ridicule de cacher ainsi aux enfants une partie aussi essentielle de leur éducation ?

- J'admets que je ne sais pas trop, réponds-je. D'où je viens on m'en a parlé à l'école.

- Vous avez fait l'école ? S'étonne Dutombil.

- Comme tout…

… _Le monde… Bien sûr, ça existe pas pour tout le monde ici._

- … Ceux qui étaient avec moi, termine-je assez pitoyablement.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des origines nobles, s'étonne Dutombil. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le type.

- Je ne viens pas d'une famille noble, le détrompe-je.

- Ha ? D'une famille de bourgeois ou de riches marchands ?

- Sans aller jusque-là, disons que mes parents gagnent bien leur vie.

- Quel profession exercent-ils ?

_Haut fonctionnaire communal et infirmière, je traduis ça comment en métiers de la terre du milieu ?_

- Mon père… Heu… Travaille pour le gouvernement et ma mère est… Comment vous appelez les personnes qui soignent ici ?

- Guérisseuse ? Propose Dutombil.

- Voilà, guérisseuse.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes ainsi, me sourit l'homme. Vous baignez depuis votre plus tendre enfance dans une famille qui aide son prochain.

- … C'est une manière de le présenter, dis-je en songeant pour moi-même que je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

La porte s'ouvre alors brutalement et un homme en armure de soldat du Gondor portant les petites décoration en cuivre d'un officier autour des ailes gravées sur le casque entre sans autre forme de procès.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder venir tandis que Dutombil lui jette un air mécontent. Le gaillard est solidement bâti et il doit être impressionnant même sans son armure. Plus large que moi, il est pourtant d'une taille similaire, porte une barbiche où le gris le dispute au brun sombre et a d'impressionnants yeux gris acier.

- Êtes-vous le dénommé Ignis ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton où perce une très nette pointe de surprise.

- C'est moi-même, réponds-je d'un ton neutre.

Il me regarde plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre.

- Où vous trouviez-vous cette nuit il y'a environ une heure ?

Je me lève posément et lui fait face.

- J'étais dans une ruelle du quatrième niveau, à deux rues de la forge de Golwynn, à repousser une bande de canailles qui cherchaient à s'en prendre à moi et à la personne que j'escortais.

- Vous ne les avez pas juste repoussées, je me trompe ? Me demande le capitaine d'un ton doucereux.

- Non, en effet, réponds-je froidement. J'ai dû faire usage de mon arme pour défendre ma vie et celle de la personne qui m'accompagnait.

- Cette personne étant la fille de votre hôte, je suis déjà au courant dit l'officier en tournant son regard vers l'épouse de Dutombil qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce, son visage recouvert d'un masque de dignité outrée. Mais il y'a une chose qui me préoccupe un peu plus. Dans cette "altercation" il semble que quelqu'un y aie trouvé une issue fatale.

- Un blond, environ la vingtaine, à peu près ma taille, sec comme un cou de trique, des cernes sous les yeux ? Demande-je.

- C'est cela.

- C'est moi qui l'ai décalqué, dis-je en levant la main.

- "Décalqué" ? Relève l'officier. Vous pouvez me préciser ce que ça signifie pour vous ?

- Que j'ai repeint une bonne partie de la rue avec son sang, réponds-je.

Le visage de l'officier s'assombrit.

- J'admets que vous étiez probablement sur les lieux, mais je pense qu'il est temps de cesser de me raconter des mensonges. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir tué cet homme.

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ? M'étonne-je.

- Il est très dur en temps normal de trancher des os, hors la victime a eut la tête tranchée. Même avec une épée très bien affûtée, il faudrait la force d'un troll pour arriver à ce résultat. Hors vous n'avez clairement pas le gabarit.

J'hausse un sourcil surpris.

_Il est loin d'être con. Je pensais qu'on aurait affaire à un abruti qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, mais ce n'est pas le cas._

Je me rassis.

- Dans ce cas je suis soulagé, dis-je avec un sourire torve. Heureusement que vous me dites que ce n'est pas moi.

_Mais non ! Pourquoi je le cherche ce type ? Arrête-ça Faust !_

- Ce n'est peut-être pas vous, mais vous avez assisté à la scène. Qui a fait ça ?

- Un grand, ma taille, cheveux brun coupés ras, rasé de près, pas très épais, yeux bruns, habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, réponds-je avec mon sourire narquois scotché au visage.

_Faust arrête ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis._

- C'est votre propre description, s'agace l'officier.

- Non ? M'étonne-je faussement. Mais je ne crains rien puisque ce n'est pas moi, si ?

_Je vais l'avoir dans le cul quelque chose de méchant je le sens… Mais pourquoi suis-je idiot au point de toujours vouloir provoquer ceux qu'il vaut mieux éviter ?_

- C'en est trop ! S'exclame l'officier avant de se tourner vers les hommes qui l'accompagnent. Emmenez-le ! Il avouera bien une fois en cellule !

- On m'embraque sous quel motif exactement ? M'enquiers-je toute raillerie disparue.

- Pour obstruction à la justice et faux témoignage, réplique l'officier.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! S'exclame Dutombil d'un ton scandalisé.

- Embarquez la fille aussi, ordonne le capitaine en fixant l'aubergiste d'un air assassin. Peut-être qu'elle parlera plus vite que le jeune bouffon.

Je reste silencieux en voyant les gardes arriver.

_Bon, je vais lui prouver à cet officier de mon cul qu'il devrait écouter les autres. Gandalf ne va pas aimer, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Hanna se fasse embarquer parce que j'ai merdé._

Je me relève.

_Din, j'aimerais toute la force que tu peux me donner._

Je caresse sa garde en sentant l'énergie en sortir et m'emplir. Je ferme mon seul œil valide pour éviter que ces cons ne remarquent la lueur rouge. J'écarte les bras comme si je me rendais.

Je sens deux mains se saisir fermement de mes biceps et j'entends le cuir de leurs gants crisser.

_C'est ça, tenez-moi bien_.

Le filet d'énergie s'est transformé en torrent, pour enfler jusqu'à devenir un fleuve.

_Excuse-moi Lia, j'espère que tu dors bien en sécurité chez la sorcière elfe._

Les deux hommes tirent pour me faire avancer. La saturation d'énergie est arrivée à un point où j'ai l'impression de la sentir physiquement boucher mes veines et mes artères. C'est la première fois que je prends le temps de la laisser monter à ce point, d'habitude je ne m'en sers que quand je suis acculé et n'ai que quelques secondes pour réagir. Outre la sensation de gêne, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'acier en fusion dans les veines et un sentiment de brûlure qui me parcourt les os, particulièrement à la base de la nuque jusqu'au sommet de l'occiput.

D'une secousse, je me libère des deux hommes et profite de leur surprise pour les saisir par leur cuirasse au niveau de l'épaule en passant mes mains par la jointure des aisselles. Et là je pousse pour soulever.

Ça passe avec une étonnante facilité et je sens que je soulève bien les deux hommes qui poussent des cris de surprise.

- Par les couilles des Valars ! S'exclame la voix du capitaine.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction mesquine piquer ma fierté. Je souris d'un air retors et rouvre l'œil pour fixer mon interlocuteur.

- Je crains qu'il ne vous faille reconsidérer mon… Comment disiez-vous ? "Mensonge" il me semble ?

C'est si facile de garder ses deux hommes à cette hauteur que j'hésite à les lui lancer.

Malgré son juron pour le moins imagé, il n'a pas perdu son calme et pose la main sur la poignée de son épée.

- Reposez mes hommes doucement et sans casse, dit-il d'un ton froid comme un blizzard sibérien.

- À votre guise, dis-je en obtempérant.

Je fais descendre ses hommes et les repose doucement. Ceux-ci s'écartent sitôt que je les ais lâchés.

- Vous allez me suivre bien gentiment et sans résister maintenant, dit le capitaine sans se départir de son ton.

Cet ordre est tellement idiot qu'il m'arrache un sourire insolent.

- Sinon quoi ? Demande-je d'un ton mielleux.

Il reste muet mais me regarde de manière inflexible.

- Je suis peut-être en situation d'infériorité numérique, mais incontestablement, je dispose de la supériorité au niveau de la puissance de frappe, continue-je d'un ton railleur. Et, à moins que vous ne cachiez plusieurs escouades dans vos poches, je crains de la conserver. Donc expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ?

- Parce que je vous arrête pour meurtre, troubles de l'ordre public et résistance aux forces de l'ordre, me réponds ce dernier sans se départir de son air mortellement sérieux.

- Voyez-vous ça ? M'étonne-je faussement. Je croyais que ce n'étais pas moi l'assassin.

- Votre démonstration prouve le contraire, grince l'officier.

- Vous n'avez donc plus besoin de faire arrêter la jeune fille ? Questionne-je en conservant mon sourire. Puisque vous avez brillamment démasqué l'assassin.

L'officier semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Non en effet, admet-il du bout des lèvres.

- Parfait, vous m'en voyez ravis, dis-je en relâchant mon emprise sur Din.

La puissance reflue rapidement, me laissant essoufflé.

- Je vais… vous suivre… sans résistance… Dis-je en m'affaissant un peu.

L'officier me regarde d'un air calculateur, puis fait un geste sec à ses hommes et je me retrouve avec deux lances pointées sur le crâne.

- Je ne tolérerais plus la moindre plaisanterie de ce genre. Est-ce bien clair Monsieur ?

- Limpide, réponds-je en me redressant.

- Au nom du ciel, que se passe-t-il ici ? S'exclame Gandalf.

L'officier se tourne pour le regarder.

- Mithrandir, Dit-il en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

_Tiens, il a un autre nom ?_

- Bonsoir capitaine, lui répond le magicien en lui retournant son hochement de tête. Pourquoi toutes ces armes ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Rien Mithrandir, j'appréhende simplement un meurtrier.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_Encore un qui a tout compris._

- Un meurtrier dites-vous ? S'étonne le magicien. Ce jeune homme ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse tuer qui que ce soit, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Il vient pourtant de soulever deux de mes hommes de terre alors que nous tentions de l'appréhender, réponds le capitaine d'un ton neutre.

- Ha, il a fait ça ? Dit Gandalf en me jetant un regard en coin qui me fait comprendre que je vais avoir droit à un sermon plus tard.

- Il l'a fait pour vous prouver ses dires alors que vous le traitiez de menteur, soulève l'épouse de Dutombil de l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- J'ai mis en doute qu'un homme de sa stature puisse trancher bras et tête avec une aussi grande netteté, mais après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu, je n'en doute plus un instant et je tiens là l'homme qui a perpétré un meurtre au quatrième niveau il y'a de cela quelques heures.

- C'était de la légitime défense ! S'outre Dutombil. Il l'a fait pour protéger ma fille.

- Là n'est pas la question, il y'a eu mort d'homme, rappelle le capitaine. Nous devons l'enfermer le temps que toute cette affaire soit tirée au clair et qu'il soit jugé.

- Je comprends, le rassure Gandalf. Et je suis sûr qu'aussi bonne que soit ses raisons d'avoir agit ainsi, il comprend également et vous suivra sans plus faire d'histoires.

- Je l'espère Mithrandir, dans son intérêt. Le juge n'est pas aussi patient que moi.

_Ho la vache, le vieux cliché… Mais il peut pas connaître la Guerre des Étoiles ici !_

Je regarde le capitaine avec des yeux ronds.

_Okay, au niveau des surnoms, je tiens le meilleur : le capitaine Dark Vador !_

- Je vous prie cependant, s'il m'est possible de placer une recommandation, de bien le traiter. Je serais très peiné qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais le faire mettre dans une cellule adaptée à son rang.

_Parce que j'en ai un de rang ?_

- Grand merci capitaine, sourit Gandalf. Et comment va votre épouse au fait ?

L'officier fait signe à mes gardes qui me poussent du bout de leurs lances.

- Elle va bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, répond le capitaine.

- Ho, avant que j'oublie, dit Gandlaf en me désignant. Accepteriez-vous que je conserve son arme ?

- Navré mais il s'agit de l'arme d'un crime, réponds le capitaine.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai quelques recommandations…

Je suis trop éloigné pour entendre la suite, mais de toute façon je n'ai plus l'intention de résister.

_Bon, retour en tôle. Chic, ça m'avait manqué._

On m'amène deux niveau au-dessus de celui de l'hôtel, celui du palais royal, ce qui m'épate un peu. J'aurais cru que la prison se trouverait tout en bas de la cité. Mais final, je réalise que c'est logique qu'elle soit accolée au palais, c'est le quartier le plus sécurisé.

Je suis encore plus surpris quand je vois la cellule. Ok, il y'a des barreau aux fenêtre et une porte renforcée qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir de l'intérieur, mais elle as un lit, une petit commode en bois, une sorte de siège à pot de chambre, une table, deux chaises et un écritoire.

_Putain, je suis tombé dans la prison des rupins._

On me confisque mon épée et on me demande si j'ai une autre arme, mais je réponds que non puisque c'est la pure vérité.

Je m'allonge sur le lit sitôt qu'on me laisse seul. Je suis mort de fatigue. Même si se sont les forces de Lia que j'ai drainées, les miennes aussi ont été mises à contribution et je sens déjà les prémices à des crampes monumentales dans les bras.

_Bonne nuit Faust, enfin si t'arrives à dormir avec ce qui va venir._


	43. Chapter 43

**LA FONDATION D'UN NOUVEL ORDRE**

Mes aïeux, quelle sale nuit ! J'ai eu des crampes dans les bras qui m'ont donnée envie de hurler. D'accords, ça n'aurait servit à rien, mais au moins les autres auraient été dérangés, ce qui m'aurait donné l'illusion qu'ils partagent ma douleur.

Par contre le problème quand on se relève en cellule et qu'on est pas occupé à déprimer, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Mais vraiment rien à faire, c'est à devenir dingue !

Bon, au moins je n'attends pas longtemps avant qu'un garde passe m'annoncer que j'ai de la visite.

_Je me demande qui ça peut être. Gandalf ? Dutombil peut-être ?_

J'ai tout faux, ce sont Hanna et sa mère qui rentrent dans ma cellule.

- Tiens, déjà debout ? M'étonne-je en regardant la petite.

Elle est toute mignonne avec sa petite cape sur ses habits, on dirait un petit chaperon bleu. Ça me rappelle les fêtes costumées quand j'étais gosse à l'école.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, commence-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. À cause de moi vous vous retrouvez…

- Hé, ho ! Je suis assez grand pour me fiche en prison tout seul sans ton aide ! Dis-je en plaisantant. Tu n'y es pour rien Hanna.

Elle rougit encore plus, ce qui m'étonne un peu. J'hausse un sourcil surpris en direction de sa mère, mais celle-ci se contente de me faire un clin d'œil. Par contre, je remarque son panier et la délicate odeur de pain frais qui s'en échappe.

_Cible acquise ! Bouffe en vue !_

Elle pose le panier sur la table et en sors pêle-mêle des oranges, du pain encore chaud, du lard rôti dans une assiette astucieusement recouverte d'un bol et maintenue par une serviette, du fromage et une paire d'œufs cuits durs.

- Ils ne nous auraient pas laissé entrer avec des ustensiles, me dit la dame. Mais je pense que vous pouvez demander une cuillère pour manger.

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Dis-je en me levant pour cogner à la porte.

Le judas s'ouvre pour laisser voir la figure d'un garde un peu endormi.

- Je peux avoir une cuillère ? Demande-je.

L'autre grogne avec un air de déterré mais je l'entends s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_Soit il m'a mit un vent, soit je suis tombé dans une drôle de prison._

À mon grand étonnement, il est de retour une minute plus tard avec la cuillère en question qu'il me glisse par le judas, sans méchanceté en plus.

_Je suis dans une tôle ou à l'hôtel moi ?_

Un peu surpris, je retourne vers la table pour manger mon copieux petit déjeuner. Mais à peine assis, on retoque à la porte.

- Encore de la visite, grogne le garde avant d'ouvrir la cellule.

Golwynn entre avec un air bougon, un gros sac de toile sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce t'y a fait pour te r'trouver là ? Me demande le nain.

- Passé à tabac quelques voyous, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ho, et y'en a un qui en a perdu la tête, fais-je comme si ça me revenait tout juste. Je vous invite ? Dis-je en désignant le déjeuné devant moi.

- Pas b'soin va. J'ai déjà mangé et j'pense qu'tu s'ras content d'avoir ça quand y t'apporteront la popotte.

J'hausse les épaules et commence à éplucher une orange.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin dans mon nouveau "palais" ?

- Deux choses, dit le nain en posant son sac sur mon lit, à côté de là où est assise la femme de Dutombil. Premièrement, l'magicien m'a dit que finir c't'armure c'tait pressé. Donc j'suis v'nu essayé que'que pièces sur la bête.

- Merci, grince-je avec une grimace amusée.

- S'condement, on s'est dit qu'on allait t'porter que'que oranges, mais faut croire qu'on s'est fait passer d'vant, dit le nain en adressant un signe de tête aux deux femme avant de me tendre un sachet garni d'oranges.

_Pourquoi des oranges au fait ?_

J'ai bien pour idée que c'est pour éviter de chopper le scorbut en cellule, mais je ne suis sûr de rien.

- Bon, s'tu veux bien m'tendre l'bras, me dit Golwynn en sortant de nouvelles pièces argentées qui, m'explique-t-il, deviendront des tassettes.

- J'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi brillant, commente-je en regardant les pièces qui réfléchissent la lumière comme un miroir.

- Qu'est qu'tu veux ? L'mithril l'est comme l'or blanc au niveau d'l'apparence.

- Mouais… Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de le rendre plus mat, dis-je d'un ton songeur.

- Tu peux l'passer à la flamme, commente le nain distraitement. Ct'un truc qu'utilisent les gardiens nains pour empêcher les lames de leurs haches de briller, ça dépose une couche de suie sur l'métal. Mais ça part au moindre frottement.

- Pour commencer ça pourrait faire l'affaire, conclut-je en enfournant un quartier d'orange.

_Il faudra que je trouve une solution plus définitive. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir passer cette armure au feu avant chaque bataille. Surtout que la suie c'est salissant… Bon d'un autre côté, c'est pour aller carapater dans la merde, la boue et le sang donc la suie on s'en fout un peu._

Tout à mes pensées réjouissantes, je laisse le nain faire ses essayages et noter dans un petit carnet tout un tas de trucs. Hanna ne dit rien pendant ce temps et sa mère regarde la scène d'un air de curiosité polie. Je suis obligé de me lever pour que l'armurier puisse prendre une série de mesures sur mes jambes, ma tête et mon torse. Puis je termine de déjeuner en papotant de tout et de rien avec mes visiteurs. Golwynn nous quitte rapidement pour retourner à sa forge et les deux filles prennent rapidement l'initiative de la discussion pendant que je les écoute d'une oreille distraite.

_Drôle de prison, mais je préfère ça. Hormis que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir c'est assez confortable et la visite y est plaisante._

En changeant de position sur ma chaise, je remarque un truc que j'ai oublié dans ma poche et retrouve le sachet à pièces que j'ai encaissé hier sans le rendre. Il contient encore une jolie quantité de pièces de cuivre. De quoi faire presque deux argents.

- Hé Hanna, j'ai oublié de te donner pour le travail d'hier, dis-je en lui lançant le sachet.

_Elle le mérite plus que moi._

Elle le rattrape de justesse et jette un coup d'œil intrigué à l'intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle d'un air gêné.

- J'insiste, réponds-je. Tu en a fais plus que moi en définitive pour ce souper. Et en plus, je ne parle même pas du retour déplorable.

Elle rougit violement, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- À ce sujet… commence-t-elle tout bas.

Je la regarde intrigué. Elle remue comme si elle était assise sur une plaque brûlante.

_Quoi ? J'ai encore fait une connerie ?_

- Je… Commence Hanna.

Elle tourne le regard vers sa mère, de plus en plus rouge.

_Hé bien ? Accouche, je vais pas te bouffer._

- Je voulais vous dire…

Comme elle s'interrompt de nouveau, je regarde sa mère, mais celle-ci ne fait qu'afficher un sourire encourageant.

_Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça a de la peine à sortir en tout cas._

- Je voulais vous remercier… Pour m'avoir défendue… Précise-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, d'un ton presque piteux.

_C'est tout ?_

- De rien, je me serais senti mal s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose à cause de moi, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ma mère m'a aussi dit que… Vous aviez pris ma défense auprès des gardes ? Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_Il lui arrive quoi à la gamine ? On dirait qu'elle est fiévreuse._

- Je ne vois pas, dis-je en haussant un sourcil à l'intention de l'épouse de Dutombil.

- Allons, ne soyez pas modeste, sourit celle-ci. Vous avez soulevé deux hommes de terre et menacé le capitaine de la garde pour qu'il n'arrête pas Hanna.

- Ho ça ? Dis-je surpris.

_Je voulais surtout que cet empaffé arrête de me traiter de menteur, mais on peut aussi voir ça comme ça._

- Disons qu'Hanna n'a rien à faire en prison étant donné qu'elle n'a rien fait. Le seul qui coupe des têtes dans le secteur c'est moi, dis-je en me désignant du pouce. Ça aurait été particulièrement injuste de la laisser se faire boucler pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'en faire trop, commente la mère d'un ton amusé.

_Ha oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est fine psychologue elle._

Je souris aussi, tant qu'à être démasqué en flagrant délit de vantardise, autant en rire qu'en pleurer.

Très vite les deux filles replient leurs paquets et font mine de partir, mais la femme de Dutombil demande à rester une petite minute pour me parler en privé.

- Jeune Faust, vous devriez faire plus attention à ce que vous faites, me dit-elle avec cet air mi-agacé mi-amusé qui me fait terriblement penser à ma vraie mère.

- À savoir ? Provoquer le capitaine des gardes ?

- Non, je parlais de ma pauvre Hanna.

- Hé, je n'ai pas fait exprès de l'emmener dans une embuscade de voyous ! Rétorque-je.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors quoi ? M'étonne-je.

- Vous êtes en train de lui faire complètement tourner la tête avec votre comportement décalé et rebelle.

Je la regarde plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

- Vous pouvez préciser "lui faire tourner la tête" ?

_Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense._

- Elle est en train de tomber amoureuse, me précise-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

_Chier…_

- Ha bon ? Dis-je. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Réfléchissez un peu, soupire-t-elle. Vous êtes plutôt bien fait de votre personne, ne semblez pas en manque de moyens, la sauvez d'une attaque de voyous, menacez le capitaine de la garde pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, sans compter que vous êtes un parfait gentilhomme quand vous ne faites pas de bêtises et vous avez une force herculéenne, ce qui ne gâte rien. Il y'a de quoi faire tourner la tête de nombre de jeunes filles. Moi-même je dois admettre que vous avez un côté vilain garçon qui me plait assez. Et puis vous êtes mystérieux sur votre passé, faites partie de l'entourage du plus respecté magicien du continent et personne ne sait bien d'où vous sortez. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est beaucoup pour un seul homme ?

Je la regarde bouche bée. J'étais un vil séducteur et je ne le savais même pas.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, constate-je.

- C'est bien pour ça que je vous préviens, me dit-elle. Je sais que votre cœur est déjà pris et je ne voudrais pas que vous brisiez celui de ma fille sans le vouloir. Vous devriez l'entendre à la maison : Monsieur Ignis à fait ci, Monsieur Ignis à fait ça, Monsieur Ignis est encore plus beau avec ses nouveaux habits, et j'en passe ! Elle n'a plus que vous à la bouche.

Je me rassois.

_Merde, j'ai fait tourner la tête d'une gamine de…_

- Elle a quel âge au fait ? Demande-je en réalisant que je n'en sais rien.

- Quatorze ans.

_Biiiiip ! Stop ! On arrête tout et on renverse la vapeur, elle est beaucoup trop jeune !_

- Oulà… Et je fais comment pour qu'elle m'oublie à ce stade ? Demande-je.

- Changer de comportement du jour au lendemain paraîtra suspect. Continuez à être vous-même mais ne lui laissez plus croire qu'elle peut se rapprocher de vous comme elle le souhaite.

- Vous êtes drôle vous, je ne suis pas spécialement doué pour les demi-mesures. En règle général je fonctionne même plutôt au "tout ou rien".

- Considérez que c'est une bonne occasion d'apprendre, me dit-elle. Si vous y allez trop brusquement, elle se retrouvera avec un chagrin d'amour qui la fera beaucoup souffrir. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'éprend de quelqu'un et le premier amour est très important dans la vie d'une jeune fille. Il conditionne pour beaucoup son approche de ce sentiment pour la suite.

_Mais arrête le boulot de serveuse et ouvre un cabinet de psychologie !_

- Je vois, mens-je effrontément. Je vais essayer, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner.

- Mettez clairement une distance entre vous et elle et ne la laissez franchir cette frontière sous aucun prétexte. Si elle voit qu'elle ne peut vous approcher, elle finira par se lasser et aller voir ailleurs. Je l'ai fait de très nombreuses fois et je suis restée en très bons termes avec nombres d'hommes avec qui j'ai pourtant eu des relations intimes.

- Dans votre esprit la frontière commence où exactement ? Demande-je un brin surpris.

- Ne lui laissez pas croire que vous avez des sentiments autres que de l'amitié pour elle, ou alors éventuellement, jouez les grands-frères, mais tenez-vous là. Par contre, si vous êtes tous deux d'accords pour ne pas considérer ça comme plus que du bon temps passé ensemble, je ne vous interdis pas la bagatelle.

Cette fois c'est mon tour de rougir violement.

- Elle n'a pas l'âge ! M'exclame-je.

- Si, si, me répond-t-elle surprise. Elle a déjà eu ses premiers sangs.

_J'oublie, y'a pas de loi de protection des mineurs ici._

- À vous entendre on dirait que vous essayez de me la coller dans les pattes, fais-je remarquer.

- Mes filles n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer un garçon aussi ouvert d'esprit que vous. Autant qu'elles en profitent, me dit-elle avec ce clin d'œil complice qui lui semble si naturel.

_Je commence à me demander si elle est pas un peu nympho sur les bords._

- Vous avez déjà oublié que c'est une autre que j'ai en vue ?

- Non, mais vous n'êtes pas encore marié. Vous êtes toujours libre de votre corps, me dit-elle. Et puis, nombre de mes clients étaient des hommes mariés qui recouraient à mes services pour éviter la monotonie de leur couple. Si vous avez des questions, je suis ouverte à les entendre et à vous donner des conseils. Mieux vaut qu'on vous explique comment satisfaire une femme plutôt que vous fassiez des erreurs idiotes.

- Je vais y réfléchir, réponds-je rouge de honte.

Elle m'adresse un dernier sourire avant de sortir.

- Bonne journée, me lance-t-elle en partant.

Je suis aussi rouge que si je sortais d'un four. Mais, hormis son "feu vert" pour Hanna, Je réalise qu'elle m'a quand même donné de bons tuyaux. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer faire quoi que ce soit à cette gamine. Nous avons cinq ans de différence d'âge. Dans ma tête ce serait ignoble.

Enfin, on va plutôt dire que la partie rationnelle s'y refuse. L'autre partie par contre fantasme ouvertement. Je suis extrêmement heureux que Din'Ganar m'aie été confisquée vu ce que je m'imagine. Et comme penser est la seule chose que j'aie à faire, j'ai toutes les peines du monde m'ôter de la tête les différentes images d'Hanna avec un vêtement ou l'autre en moins.

_Fichue femme, je préférerais encore qu'elle me fiche je ne sais trop quelle chanson de merde qui tourne en boucle dans la tête plutôt que ça._

Je commence à m'ennuyer ferme par la suite dans ma cellule et passe l'essentiel de la journée à rêvasser à la fenêtre. Je surprends même un drôle de manège où il me semble voir le Hobbit qui nous a accompagnés faire de l'escalade à une tourelle pour fiche le feu à un tas de bois préparé à l'avance avant de se tirer par le même chemin. L'allumage du feu provoque d'ailleurs un joli barouf dans les casernes en contrebas.

Gandalf finit par passer en fin de journée, il a l'air fatigué et préoccupé, mais en même temps content de lui.

- C'est à vous qu'on doit le feu de joie sur la tourelle ? Dis-je en guise d'accueil.

- Et à qui d'autre croyez-vous le devoir ? Me répond-t-il.

- Ho moi, je n'ai plus rien à dire, je suis en prison.

- Plus pour longtemps, me dit le magicien. Mais au moment de sortir il faudra être prêt.

- Prêt à quoi exactement ?

- À la guerre. Sauron rassemble ses forces et je ne sais combien de temps encore les défenseurs d'Osgiliath tiendront. Et le Rohan mettra au mieux une petite semaine à arriver en renfort. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le temps joue contre nous.

- Contre vous, vous voulez dire. Je n'y suis pour rien moi, lui fais-je remarquer.

- Ce combat est autant le mien que le vôtre. La guerre est déjà sur nous et elle sera la plus meurtrière de cet âge car elle décidera de la victoire totale d'un camp ou de l'autre. Personne n'a plus le loisir de la neutralité comme vous le supposez. On se bat aussi au nord, contre les forces de Dol Guldur qui attaquent à la foi le roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire et la Lothlórien. Le roi Thorin III de la Montagne Solitaire est assiégé dans la montagne même avec les hommes de Dale et le reste de l'Erebor depuis l'entrée en force des Orientaux dans la région. Et pendant que les forces de Minas Morgul poussent sur Osgiliath, on signale des dizaines d'escarmouche tout le long du grand fleuve Anduin. Les ponts et gués sont tous tombés et c'est uniquement parce qu'Osgiliath est le seul point sur le fleuve où peut passer une grosse armée que Minas Tirith n'est pas encore sous le siège. On murmure même que le Mordor aurait contacté les corsaires d'Umbar pour préparer un assaut maritime.

- On se bat en Lothlórien vous dites ? Répète-je interloqué. Mais Lia est là-bas !

- Raison de plus, me dit Gandalf. Elle se bat de toutes ses forces avec les autres défenseurs pour que la forêt ne tombe pas. Pouvez-vous vous asseoir sur votre derrière et continuer à dire que tout ceci ne vous regarde pas pendant que le continent tout entier brûle ?

_Chier, donc si j'utilise Din je risque vraiment de la foutre dans la merde ! En plus la connaissant elle est probablement en première ligne avec les autres défenseurs !_

Je réalise que je suis mort d'inquiétude d'un coup. Moi qui la croyait en sécurité. Mais quel con j'ai été !

- Je commence à saisir, grogne-je. Mais avouez que c'est dur de faire quelque chose depuis une prison.

- Pas forcément, me dit Gandalf avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Je hausse un sourcil.

_Ho ho, je crois que le vieux m'a encore préparé un coup tordu._

- L'intendant ne bouge plus, il attend que le royaume tombe, enfoncé dans son chagrin et sa colère comme s'il était pris dans de la mélasse. Mais les nobles du royaume ne sont pas tous d'accords avec cette politique. Il leur faut une bannière derrière laquelle se rallier.

- Minute ! L'interromps, je. Il n'est pas question que je prenne la responsabilité de qui que ce soit d'autre que moi-même ! Et c'est déjà trop !

- Je ne pensais pas à vous, rassurez-vous.

- Tant mieux !

- Mais vous ferez un porte-étendard idéal.

Je reste totalement surpris et silencieux une bonne minute.

- J'ai dû mal comprendre… Commente-je en penchant la tête.

- Je ne vous demande pas de prendre la tête d'une rébellion contre l'intendant, mais je pense que vous serez parfait en porte-étendard.

- Un porte-étendard de quoi au juste ? De qui ?

- Je pensais à un pouvoir qui surpasse celui de l'intendant, me dit Gandalf en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

- Vous ? Demande-je en me rappelant les dires de Dutombil.

- Et pourquoi non ? Après tout, je suis désormais le magicien blanc sourit-il de façon espiègle.

J'éclate de rire.

- Vous voulez que je me batte de nouveau pour la Main Blanche ? Demande-je. Je crois que personne n'appréciera la blague.

- Il est vrai que ce symbole fut fort mal utilisé. C'est pourquoi je pensais que nous pourrions définir un nouveau symbole. Une nouvelle bannière autour de laquelle rallier ceux qui veulent se battre pour leur futur. Se battre pour garder sauve la Terre du Milieu.

Je laisse passer quelques secondes de silence.

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête de créateur de bannières ? Je n'ai même pas le début d'une idée de par où commencer.

- L'inspiration peut venir, mais j'aimerais que nous ayons définit ce point pour ce soir afin que je puisse lancer la création de mon projet.

- Parce qu'en plus il y'a une deadline ? M'exclame-je interloqué.

- J'ignore ce qu'est ce que vous appelez "daidlaïne", mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous devons agir vite où il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Si nous laissons les choses comme elles sont, quand les murs viendront à défaillir les nobles se battront chacun pour soi et seront anéantis sans avoir vraiment pu défendre quoi que ce soit. Tous ont une petite armée privée en ville, mais ils sont incapables de présenter un front unis sans un pouvoir fédérateur pour les rassembler. Pour le moment, seule l'armée est encore unie, mais elle tient avec des pinces à linge.

- En d'autre termes, ce qu'il vous faut ce serait un roi en bonne et due forme, soupire-je à haute voix. Vous n'auriez pas ça planqué dans l'une de vos manches ?

- Et bien, il se trouve que oui.

Je lève les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi on se casse le cul ? Agitez-le, faites renvoyer l'intendant et laissez-le gérer la guerre nan ?

- Actuellement, le roi est trop loin, soupire le vieux magicien. Le Seigneur Elrond doit le guider pour qu'il aille chercher l'armée qui nous permettra de gagner la bataille qui se prépare.

- Mais pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Me lamente-je agacé. C'est ici qu'on a besoin de lui ! Sérieusement, si la cité tombe avant qu'il arrive, il règnera sur un tas de ruines ! Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait pas aller la chercher pour lui sa foutue armée ?

- Non Faust, c'est quelque chose que seul lui peut faire ! Me reprend sèchement Gandalf.

- Okay, okay, dis-je en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Bon, il vous faut une bannière donc ? C'est quoi le cahier des charges ?

- Le quoi ? S'étonne Gandalf.

- Le cahier des charges, vous savez, le papier sur lequel vous avez décrit les objectifs, les moyens, le temps et les impératifs de votre projet.

- Ha, il est dans ma tête, sourit le vieux magicien en la désignant du doigt.

Je frappe ma paume contre mon front avant de laisser ma main glisser sur ma figure en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Super, nous voilà bien avancé. Comment suis-je supposé travailler si je dois deviner ce que vous avez en tête ? Au pifomètre ?

- Faites preuve d'imagination. Je me suis laissé dire que vous n'en étiez pas dépourvu, me répond-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir à cette mention. Je ne sais pas qui est allé lui dire ça, mais je me doute que ce n'étais pas pour me jeter des roses.

- Bon, vous avez une idée de ce que la bannière doit représenter au juste ?

- Bien sûr, des notions d'union, d'honneur mais aussi de fraternité.

Je soupire.

_Il est marrant lui. Je vois pas trop quoi pourrait correspondre._

- Fraternité… Comme quoi au juste ? Une famille ?

- Plus comme une confrérie, me corrige le magicien en tournant dans ma cellule comme un lion en cage.

- Vous utilisez les croix chez vous ? Demande-je en pensant aux templiers quand il me parle de confrérie.

- Quelles croix ? Me demande Gandalf.

Je prends un parchemin sur l'écritoire et lui trace une croix chrétienne vite fait dessus.

- Ce genre de croix, dis-je en lui collant le papelard sous le nez.

- Je n'en ai jamais vues de telle, me dit Gandalf d'un ton songeur. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, les choses nouvelles risquent peu de susciter la méfiance que provoquerait l'utilisation de l'emblème de la main blanche.

- Bon, je vous propose dans ce cas l'emblème des chevaliers de l'Ordre Teutonique. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça ne s'éloigne pas trop de celui-là, mais c'est simple car c'est une croix noire sur fond blanc. Ou argenté, je me souviens plus.

- Humm… C'est ennuyeux, commente Gandalf.

- Pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demande-je surpris.

- Le noir et l'argent sont les couleurs du roi du Gondor, m'explique-t-il. Seul lui, sa famille proche et la lignée des intendants sont autorisées à l'arborer.

- Dans quel ordre ? Demande-je en essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs sur l'héraldique.

- L'ordre de quoi ? Me demande Gandalf.

- Des couleurs, dis-je.

- Humm, l'arbre blanc couronné et surplombé des sept étoiles sur fond noir.

- Donc argent sur fond noir ? Demande-je pour confirmer.

- En effet.

- Les couleurs des chevaliers de l'Ordre Teutonique sont noir sur fond blanc, autrement dit l'inverse, réfléchis-je à voix haute. Arguons que nous les portons à l'envers pour montrer notre allégeance au roi plutôt qu'à l'intendant vu que nous inversons les couleurs, pas que nous nous réclamons de sa famille ou de ses proches serviteurs.

Le vieux magicien me regarde d'un air surpris.

- Vous réfléchissez d'une façon étrange maitre Ignis, mais je dois admettre que cela débouche parfois sur de bonnes idées. Et dans l'esprit des nobles, cela renforcera l'idée que nous agissons au nom d'un pouvoir supérieur à celui de l'intendant.

- Ouais, mais pas le vôtre, lui rappelle-je.

- Qu'importe ! C'est une idée brillante ! S'enthousiasme Gandalf. Et idéale pour préparer le retour de leur souverain. S'ils pensent que même absent il participe la défense de son royaume, son image n'en sortira que renforcée.

- En admettant qu'on gagne, dis-je. Parce que sinon, il passera pour un sacré lâche qui a laissé les autres faire son travail. Mais bon, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, nous on n'en aura plus rien à foutre parce qu'on sera soit mort, soit des héros, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je me demande parfois comment vous avez atteint l'âge adulte avec un tel pessimisme, commente Gandalf d'un ton de reproche.

- Qui sait ? Réponds-je avec une grimace amusée, je suis un homme plein de surprises.

- Bon, dit-il en enroulant mon parchemin. Je vais prendre ceci pour la confection. En attendant, vous allez faire un petit travail pour moi.

- Quoi encore ? Soupire-je en roulant des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je vous demande juste de rencontrer les nobles que je vais vous envoyer et de leur parler.

Je relève les sourcils.

- Leur parler de quoi au juste ? De la pluie et du beau temps ?

- Ne soyez pas sot Faust, de la guerre et de la nécessité de résister.

- Parce qu'ils ne sont toujours pas au courant ?

- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, m'interromps le magicien, mais beaucoup ont besoin d'être convaincu de s'allier. Hors il y'a parfois des petites dissensions internes qu'il convient de gommer ou du moins d'apaiser avant de partir à la bataille.

- J'y crois pas ! M'exclame-je. Vous voulez que je joue les médiateurs ?

- En tant que mon agent, cela vous donnera une certaine autorité sur eux.

- Autorité de polichinelle, grogne-je. Elle ne fonctionne qu'avec ceux qui y croient.

- Donc elle fonctionnera très bien, me dit Gandalf en emportant mon parchemin où j'ai tracé vite fait une croix teutonique.

La nuit passe dans un calme et un ennui mortel. Pour un peu, je me penserais dans une tombe.

Le lendemain par contre, on frappe à ma porte dès le lever du soleil.

- Mouais ? Grogne-je à moitié endormi.

- Vous avez de la visite.

Je jette mes jambes hors du lit de ma cellule pour me trouver assis.

- Un instant, dis-je en saisissant mon pantalon.

J'enfile rapidement mes affaires et termine de nouer mon cache-oeil quand je reprends la parole.

- Faites entrer.

Je m'attendais à voir débarquer Golwynn ou encore Hanna, mais c'est un grand type ayant bien la trentaine qui entre. Brun, les cheveux longs, une grande barbe lisse, du genre à ajouter cinq minutes de coups de peignes chaque matin avant de sortir, les yeux alertes et gris, le menton carré et les épaules larges d'un homme très musclé, il porte un riche habit ocre où la fourrure dispute la part du lion aux dorures.

- Maître Ignis ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton où je devine une légère surprise.

- Lui-même, réponds-je en haussant un sourcil. Vous êtes ?

- Seigneur Rius de Calembel.

J'hausse un sourcil surpris en me remémorant les cartes que j'ai apprises par cœur chez Saroumane.

- Vous êtes loin de chez vous Monseigneur, constate-je.

- Trop, concède celui-ci. Beaucoup trop.

- Et quel vent vous amène en ma cellule ? Demande-je.

- Un vent de magie, dit-il. Un murmure de sagesse. Une brise d'espoir également.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Et en langage plus courant, ça nous donne quoi ?

- Mithrandir.

- Ha, Gandalf, comprends-je enfin.

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir. Il obtempère sans me quitter des yeux.

- Vous êtes un homme étrange maître Ignis, si vous me permettez.

_Comme ça ? Cash d'entrée de jeu ?_

- Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ? M'enquiers-je poliment.

- Vous avez un maintient surprenant. Pas vraiment celui d'un homme de guerre, mais pas non plus celui d'un scribouillard.

_Mon maintient ? Qu'est-ce que mon maintient viens faire là-dedans ?_

- Cet œil, dit-il en désignant mon orbite vide. Est-ce un accident ou bien une bataille ?

- Une bataille, dis-je en optant pour la réponse la plus vraisemblable étant donné que je n'en sais rien.

- Votre adversaire ?

- Un troll, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

_C'est le dernier truc que j'ai affronté en tout cas dans mon souvenir._

Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

- J'imagine que si vous êtes ici, le troll n'est plus ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il est difficile de vivre avec une tête en moins, dis-je avec un sourire torve.

- C'est juste admet, le seigneur. Donc, quel est le plan ?

- Le plan ? Réponds-je surpris. Lequel ?

- Celui dans lequel nous détrônons l'Intendant pour prendre le contrôle de la cité et en organiser la défense.

Je reste un moment silencieux, Gandalf ne m'avais jamais parlé de détrôner l'intendant.

-Celui-ci ne m'a pas été transmit, mais je m'en équerrerais aussitôt que possible, réponds-je sur la défensive.

Mon interlocuteur grogne de mécontentement.

- Mithrandir est un idéaliste. L'intendant est devenu trop faible pour gouverner, il faut le remplacer avant qu'il ne mène le pays à la ruine et éradiquer nos adversaires ! M'appuie mon interlocuteur en martelant du doigt sur la table.

_Chic, un ultranationaliste._

- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par parler de façon censée, dis-je plus calmement. Votre intendant est bien là où il est pour le moment.

- Comment ! S'exclame Calembel. Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites !

- Bien sûr que je le pense, dis-je froidement. Car tant qu'il est en place on évite que les seigneurs se déchirent pour trouver un remplaçant à son fils et lui-même vu que tout le monde considère que la lignée des intendants a failli. Donc, l'intendant on le laisse là où il est jusqu'à ce que la bataille soit finie, quitte à ce que j'aille le défendre moi-même !

Je termine sur une note très agacée, mais mon discours semble faire son petit effet.

_Putain, comment un truc aussi gros a pu lui échapper ! Si on vire l'intendant, on lance une guerre de succession en l'absence d'un roi pour en désigner un neuf._

- Je n'y avait pas songé sous cet angle, admet le seigneur. Est-ce Gandalf qui vous l'a soufflé ?

- Non, je m'en était rendu compte tout seul, grince-je caustique. Si vous fichez le boxon dans la chaîne de commandement maintenant, vous risquez de désorganiser l'armée et elle n'en a vraiment pas besoin.

Mon interlocuteur semble me regarder d'un œil neuf.

- Vous avez été militaire ? Demande-t-il.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je le suis toujours, dis-je.

- Quel rang avez-vous occupé ?

- Au plus fort de ma carrière ? Capitaine, dis-je en me rappelant l'Isengard.

- Aussi jeune ? S'exclame Calembel.

- On va discuter de ma vie toute la journée ? M'énerve-je.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit l'homme en levant les mains. De toute évidence, vous avez plus d'expérience que ne le laisse supposer votre âge. Je ne me suis que rarement battu, mais je n'avais pas pensé aux troubles que causeraient le renversement de l'intendant.

- J'espère que vous êtes prêt à le faire, dis-je plus calmement. Parce que ce qui s'apprête à nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule n'aura aucune commune mesure avec tous ce qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais connu.

Il semble frissonner sur son tabouret et je me réjouis d'avoir enfin capté un peu de son attention.

- Bon, maintenant que ceci est posé et que les présentations sont faites, j'ai besoin d'un certain nombre de choses si je dois vous aider à organiser quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi donc ? Demande-t-il.

- Une carte de la ville, ce serait déjà une bonne base. Si possible une carte militaire détaillée, dis-je.

- Je vais vous en faire procurer une sur-le-champ, me dit-il en se levant.

Avec une précision de métronome, on frappe à ma porte à ce moment précis.

- Vous avez des visiteurs, m'annonce le garde d'un ton incertain.

_Encore ?_

- Faites entrer, dis-je en me redressant sur ma chaise.

La porte s'ouvre, pour laisser le passage à deux personnes. Le premier est très quelconque, si ce ne sont ses habits richement brodés où je reconnais la patte de mon tailleur gay. Plutôt petit, il utilise une canne pour marcher car il boîte de la jambe gauche, mais doit avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi. Une moustache très saillante aussi dans le style de mon tailleur lui donne un air séducteur et ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés en queue de cheval ne gâtent rien. Le second par contre porte une armure complète de soldat du Gondor, avec les ailes gravée sur sa barbute légèrement relevée de bronze pour signifier son statut d'officier. Il porte une très légère barbe de trois jours sur le visage et de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés débordent de sous son casque. Sa ceinture d'arme est présente, mais l'étui est vide.

- Messieurs, dis-je en hochant la tête dans leur direction en guise de salut.

Mon invité se lève et écarte largement les bras en les voyant.

- Dervorin ! Et cette canaille de Limain ! s'exclame le seigneur de Calembel en enserrant dans ses bras l'homme en armure.

- Holà, tout doux Rius ! s'exclame le jeune homme à la canne en souriant. Je tiens au peu de dos qu'il me reste.

- Il est vrai que tu as une sacrée poigne Rius, s'exclame l'homme en armure tandis que le seigneur de Calembel le relâche.

_Ça, je le crois volontiers._

- Est-ce là le sieur Ignis dont on nous a parlé ? Demande l'homme à la canne.

_Bravo capitaine obvious, il n'y a que deux hommes dans la pièce et tu en connais déjà un, donc il ne reste qu'une possibilité._

- Oui, c'est lui, confirme le seigneur de Calembel avant que j'aie ouvert la bouche. De toute évidence, ce jeune homme est plus aguerri et avisé qu'il n'y paraît.

_La vérité serait plus proche du fait que tu ne sois pas très malin le vieux._

- Je crains de me trouver rapidement à court de moyens de s'asseoir, dis-je en désignant le seul autre tabouret de la pièce du doigt. Je vous prie de m'en excuser, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le loisir de meubler cet endroit pour le rendre plus apte à des réunions de grande ampleur.

- Ho, vous êtes tout pardonné, me sourit l'homme à la canne en s'emparant gaillardement dudit siège.

- Soyez-en remercié, monsieur…

_Même pas foutu de se présenter sans qu'on le lui rappelle._

- Limain, me dit-il avec un sourire probablement charmeur, seigneur Limain, du pays du même nom.

- Le Limain ? Dis-je en ne me rappelant pas de cet endroit.

- C'est un tout petit pays, me précise-t-il à mon air surpris. Je n'ai que peu de cerfs et qui plus est, nous sommes perdus dans l'arrière du Gondor. L'intendant a eu toutes les peines du monde à retrouver la trace de ma famille quand je me suis présenté à lui.

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Vous êtes venu avec des soldats ? M'étonne-je après une description pareille.

- Hélas, ma garde personnelle représente à elle seule le quart des hommes d'arme de mon pays. Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas grand.

- Ho non, le Limain n'est pas grand, mais riche ! S'exclame Rius. Les meilleures vignes de tout le Gondor s'y trouvent ! Et elles produisent un des vins les plus raffinés !

_Super ! Un pas malin, un vigneron… et le dernier ce sera quoi ? Un comédien déguisé en soldat ?_

Je me tourne vers le dernier venu.

- Je ne pensais pas voir venir un soldat, dis-je sans cacher mon trouble. L'intendant a-t-il perdu la confiance de ses hommes au point que ses officiers s'intéressent à des histoires de politique ?

- Je suis autant officier de l'armée du Gondor que fils de Seigneur, me reprends mon interlocuteur. Je suis venu à la tête de trois cent hommes pour défendre la cité blanche à la demande de monseigneur Rius.

- Le père de Dervorin est l'un de mes bannerets, me précise le seigneur de Calembel. Et il a fait un effort méritoire en envoyant autant d'hommes ici avec son propre héritier pour les commander.

- Je vois, dis-je en sentant une lueur d'espoir renaître.

_Y'en a au moins un qui est venu avec des gros moyens. Bon même si c'est pas trois cents hommes qui vont changer grand-chose, à moins qu'on aie oublié de me préciser qu'ils viennent de Sparte et qu'il y'a un défilé appelé les Thermopiles dans le coin._

Je commence à songer à créer mes propres Thermopiles dans les rues de Minas Tirith quand je réalise que ce ne sera pas faisable, les trois cent Spartiates n'avaient pas une population à gérer en plus de la guerre.

- Bon, dis-je pour reprendre la conversation, sommes-nous complet ?

- Cela m'étonnerais fort, me répond Limain d'un air entendu.

_Heu… ouais mais on est déjà quatre dans ma cellule. Je ne veux pas dire, mais à plus on va commencer à se sentir à l'étroit._

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, on toque à nouveau à ma porte.

- Vous avez encore de la visite, me dit le garde d'un ton où je sens une pointe d'agacement.

- Faites entrer, réponds-je d'un ton gêné.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre et j'ai immédiatement l'impression qu'on s'est bien foutu de ma gueule.

_BORDEL DE TONERRE DE DIEU ! ILS SONT AU MOINS VINGT !_

Ce n'est plus une visite à laquelle j'ai droit, c'est un débarquement en Normandie ! Je me relève pour saluer les nouveaux arrivant. Il y'a de tout, des jeunes, des vieux et même une femme dans le tas. Comme je le soupçonnais, ma cellule révèle vite qu'elle ne peut pas contenir un tel nombre de personnes.

Gandalf choisis ce moment pour faire son apparition, accompagné du capitaine de la garde.

- Ha Faust, ils se sont montrés plus matinaux que je ne le songeais, me salue-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Nous allons devoir changer de pièce pour accueillir les autres.

- Quels autres ? M'étonne-je. Il y'en a encore ?

- Bien sûr, quoique la quasi-majorité soit déjà présente.

_Au secours ! C'est plus une réunion clandestine, c'est une défection de masse !_

- Le capitaine des gardes ici présent accepte de nous prêter le réfectoire de la prison pour l'occasion, à condition bien sûr que vous ne tentiez rien pour vous évader.

_Maman ! En plus on me laisse sortir pour l'occase ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ville de timbrés !_

Deux gardes ont d'ailleurs été amenés pour m'encadrer le temps de descendre dans le réfectoire de la garde. Une grande table a été dressée au fond perpendiculairement aux autres et je manque de m'étouffer de surprise en voyant un immense drap blanc brodé de la croix noire des chevaliers teutonique s'étaler sur la nappe don un rebord pend de façon prononcée vers l'extérieur.

_Okay, là ça ressemble plus du tout à une réunion clandestine._

Gandalf me guide derrière la grande table où il prend place également tandis que la salle se remplit de monde.

- Vous m'aviez pas dit que vous alliez la faire confectionner en grand sur une nappe, dis-je en désignant la croix.

- Bah, les nobles ont besoin de symboles autour desquels se rassembler. Celui-ci en vaut largement un autre. J'ai aussi passé commande de brassards pour plus tard. Et j'espère que vous n'aurez rien contre avoir une nouvelle cape.

- Moi en cape blanche ? Dis-je surpris. C'est horriblement salissant le blanc.

- On s'y habitue rapidement, me dit le magicien avec un sourire.

_Ben voyons, cape blanche et armure argentée, plus cliché que ça tu meurs. Mon pauvre Faust, tu vas te faire appeler "le chevalier blanc" avant d'avoir comprit ce qui t'arrives._

Gandalf s'assied et je l'imite, toujours cerné par les deux gardes qui me fixent comme si j'avais des cornes sur la tête.

- Bien, commence Gandalf d'une voix forte. Puisque nous sommes tous rassemblés, je pense que nous pouvons ouvrir la séance. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, je dois prévenir chacun de vous que ce que nous faisons ici n'a rien de très légal. Il s'agit même plutôt d'un crime contre la couronne car nous prévoyons de défier l'autorité qui la représente. Que tout ceux qui ne sont pas prêts à aller jusqu'au bout prennent congé immédiatement car il est possible que nous soyons jugés ultérieurement pour ce que nous ferons.

_Tout conspirateur prit en flagrant délit de conspiration sera mis au coin jusqu'à ce qu'il se repentisse._

Mon idée idiote me fait arborer un sourire narquois.

Dans la salle, quelques murmures parcourent l'assemblée, mais personne ne semble faire mine de se lever.

_Combiens sont des judas dans le tas ?_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'un d'entre eux, ou plusieurs, sais-t-on jamais, va nous balancer à l'intendant. Et, pour un peu que celui-ci en aie encore quelque chose à faire, il a les moyens de nous coller des bâtons dans les roues modèle troncs d'arbres. Mais personne ne se lève pour sortir et finalement, le vieux magicien reprend la parole.

- Bien, pour commencer, laissez-moi vous présenter mon bras droit pour ce travail, dit-il en me saisissant par le biceps pour me faire lever.

_Il a de la poigne le vieux bougre !_

Je vous présente maître Ignis, guerrier accomplis, meneur d'hommes et stratège à mon service depuis longtemps. Ne vous fiez pas à son jeune âge, il a un esprit très éveillé.

_Hé, ho, c'est fini les mensonges oui ? T'as vu où que j'étais un guerrier accomplis ? Un meneur d'hommes, pas sûr et un stratège, plus ou moins dans la mesure du faisable. Dans un moment il va annoncer que je suis Dieu le père ou quoi ?_

Je me tais et regarde l'assemblée de mon œil unique, je ne vais pas commencer à faire le con devant les personnes dont nous devons gagner la confiance, mais je vais le choper à la fin pour avoir une petit discussion, ça c'est certain !

Le magicien me relâche le bras et j'en profite pour me rasseoir.

- Comme vous le savez tous, l'ennemi est à nos portes. Je ne vous apprends rien en le disant, mais il est des choses qu'il n'est jamais mauvais de rappeler, continue le magicien d'une voix grave. Tôt ou tard, il prendra Osgiliath qui n'est déjà plus que ruines. Il ne sera alors plus qu'une question de jours avant que l'ennemi ne soit sous les murs de la Cité Blanche. Et si rien n'est fait, je suis navré de vous dire que la cité tombera.

- Nous ne pouvons en être sûr, dit un homme en se levant.

Je le détaille rapidement, il est un peu gros, porte de riches habits où la fourrure et les soieries le disputent âprement aux broderies d'or. Un visage rond de personne habituée à bien manger, une paire de lunette en cul-de-bouteilles sur le nez, il est par contre rasé de près et porte les cheveux coupés au bol, ce qui me surprends car c'est le premier que je croise avec cette coupe.

- Les soldats de Minas Tirith sont bien plus nombreux que nos hommes massés en Osgiliath, reprend le bonhomme en épongeant à l'aide d'un mouchoir délicatement brodé le film de sueur qui lui recouvre le front. Qui plus est, nombreux sont les nobles à avoir amenés des hommes pour défendre la cité et ses murailles n'ont pas d'égale à travers toute la Terre du Milieu. Chaque homme peut repousser dix ou cent adversaires du haut de la muraille. Les armées de Sauron peuvent aussi se briser contre nos défenses comme la vague sur les rochers.

- Bien sûr, interviens-je d'un ton sarcastique. Parce que vous croyez que votre adversaire vous attaquera sans avoir prévu cette éventualité ?

- Nombre de fois, les orques nous ont attaqués sans trop réfléchir et ont présumés de leur force, reprend le gros en rougissant un peu. Peut-être cette-fois encore se précipitent-ils sans être suffisamment prêts ?

- Sauron a eu des siècles pour préparer son retour, intervient Gandalf d'un ton froid. Il connaît cette cité et il sait de quoi ses défenseurs sont capables. Soyez certains que quand il se présentera, il sera prêt. Et croyez bien qu'il aura envoyé suffisamment d'orques pour qu'en empilant les corps de ceux tombés sous nos coups, les survivants puissent bâtir des rampes pour submerger les murailles.

La nouvelle semble faire son petit bonhomme de chemin et nombre de personnes dans la salle s'assombrissent.

- Ne pouvons-nous attendre de renforts ? Tente un autre homme dans l'assemblée.

- Le Rohan est en route, reprends Gandalf. Son roi a promis aide et assistance en cas de demande du Gondor. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait en outrepassant mes privilèges : allumer le feu d'alarme.

Une vague de murmures approbateurs parcoure la salle et beaucoup semblent retrouver courage.

_Mouais, si c'est les types de Bergen qui viennent à notre secours, je crois bien que c'est nous qui allons devoirs leur sauver la peau au final. Enfin, ça fera toujours plus de cibles pour l'adversaire dont il devra s'occuper avant de s'intéresser à nous. _

- Mais il ne sera pas là avant encore au moins quatre jours reprends Gandalf. Il faut tenir au moins jusque-là. Et j'ai hélas de graves nouvelles.

Il fait un geste vers le côté gauche de la foule et un grand homme se lève, son armure recouverte de saleté et le visage creusé de fatigue. Il s'approche de l'estrade.

- Je vous présente Gamyrain, officier de la troisième compagnie de soldats du Gondor, récemment relevée d'Osgiliath, nous dit le vieux magicien.

L'homme arrive derrière notre table et s'incline devant l'assemblée.

- Racontez-leur ce que vous m'avez dit, lui enjoint le magicien en se rasseyant.

Je me penche en avant, ce sont les premières nouvelles fraîches que j'ai de cette guerre depuis un bon moment et je ne veux pas risquer d'en manquer le moindre détail.

- Nous sommes revenus d'Osgiliath à cause de notre trop grande quantité de pertes, commence l'homme d'une voix rauque. Nous n'étions plus assez pour assurer la cohésion de la plus petite unité de combat et nous avons été renvoyés en arrière. Mais quand nous partions, nous avions clairement conscience que les attaques s'intensifiaient. Les orques recevaient chaque jours de nouvelles troupes et les Nazgûls on commencé à tourner dans le ciel jusqu'à trois fois par jour, là où on ne les voyait venir que quand l'armée orque était en difficulté.

- Et alors ? Reprends notre gros lard. Pardonnez-moi qui ne suis pas militaire, mais cela signifie-t-il quelque chose à part qu'ils semblent vouloir prendre la ville ?

- Vous le faites exprès ou c'est une mauvaise tentative de plaisanter ? Demande-je froidement. Une fois Osgiliath tombée, la voie jusqu'à Minas Tirith leur sera ouverte. S'ils intensifient leurs attaques, ça signifie que leur armée arrive et qu'il leur faut prendre le pont pour lui permettre de passer.

Mon interlocuteur se rassied sous les regards dédaigneux de la foule.

- L'intendant en a-t-il été informé ? S'enquiert une autre personne que je ne connais pas.

- En effet, mais il a prit la décision de ne pas changer les délais de renforts de la garnison de la ville, répond le magicien en soupirant de lassitude. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas risquer de dégarnir plus Minas Tirith, mais je ne peux contester cette décision. Le Gondor manque trop d'hommes pour s'en servir comme argument contre lui.

Plusieurs grognements agacés s'élèvent de la salle, mais je comprends aussi la position de l'intendant. Mieux vaut garder ses hommes pour défendre une ville pleine de monde qu'un champ de ruines. C'est vrai qu'en se servant du champ de ruine pour que la guerre n'arrive jamais à la ville, il pourrait éviter pas mal de problèmes. Mais si l'armée qui défend se fait contourner par l'armée qui attaque, la ville a alors l'air très conne avec ses murs vides de défenseurs. Même si, à sa place, j'aurais fait évacuer la ville aux civils en sachant que l'ennemi est aussi près afin de recommencer le coup de la ville-forteresse et éviter les pertes humaines inutiles qui surviennent lors d'un siège ou de toute attaque de cité habitée. Mais bon, je ne suis pas aux commandes.

Je regarde les hommes en face de moi.

_Pardon, et les femmes, une, deux trois… quatre._

Beaucoup semblent se résigner et j'en vois plusieurs qui ont, à mon avis, déjà résolu de mourir pour défendre la ville. Ce qui est très con car les morts ne peuvent aider personne.

D'autre au contraire on plutôt la réaction normal de la personne normalement constituée : ils ont peur et réfléchissent à un moyen de s'en sortir.

_Mieux, c'est plus constructif, même si je suis prêt à parier qu'un certain nombre va choisir la fuite car c'est presque l'unique option viable à court terme. _

Certains enfin, les anormaux, ont l'air de s'enflammer et d'attendre le grand jour avec impatience. Je suis assez surpris de constater que les quatre femmes du groupe ont l'air d'être de cette engeance.

_Autant pour les pauvres fleurs fragiles et délicates…_

- Ceci étant dit, reprend Gandalf, le but de cette assemblée est de nous permettre de continuer à défendre la cité même si l'intendant venait à donner des ordres contraires. Pour ce faire, j'ai besoin que vous vous unissiez, que vous soyez prêts à descendre avec vos troupes, vos gardes personnels ou tous ceux que vous pourrez trouver capables de tenir une arme, pour défendre la ville et sa population. Ceux qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas se battre pourront assurer la cohésion et l'organisation de la logistique à l'arrière. Certains d'entre vous sont déjà dans l'armée, ils pourront assurer une reprise en mains facilitée des troupes de l'armée.

Il marque une pause pour leur laisser le temps de digérer l'information avant de reprendre.

- Messieurs, reprend-t-il solennellement, nous nous engageons dans un combat périlleux car l'intendant n'approuve pas notre action et ne fera rien pour nous faciliter la tâche. Mais nous serons le soutien invisible qui empêchera cette cité de tomber. Nous serons la poutre qui soutiendra nos armées sans que celles-ci ne sachent d'où vient ce soutien. Nous serons la discrète charpente d'un édifice que nous avons juré de protéger. Messieurs, dit-il en désignant la croix teutonique devant lui, c'est ce que représente cette croix, une charpente robuste ! Noire comme la nuit qui la dissimule. Blanche et pure comme la cause qu'elle soutient en fond, termine-t-il.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, je me lève pour ajouter.

- Aussi solide que le fer des épées, des boucliers, des armures et des âmes des personnes qui la constituent. Cette croix forge l'alliance des points cardinaux et les soudes en son centre pour clairement démontrer que nos origines diverses font de nous de meilleurs piliers que pris séparément. Nous n'avons pas l'accord de l'intendant ou du roi pour nous déclarer chevaliers, et nous en abstiendrons donc. Mais nous sommes unis par un ordre. Par l'Ordre de la Croix de Fer ! Termine-je en levant un poing au ciel.

L'idée semble séduire dans les rangs et soudain, Calembel se lève et s'exclame en levant le poing.

- Pour l'Ordre de la Croix de Fer !

- Pour l'Ordre de la croix de Fer ! S'exclame à son tour Dervorin en se levant.

- Pour l'Ordre de la croix de Fer ! S'exclame un autre enthousiaste en se levant à son tour.

Bien vite le cri est repris en cœur par l'assemblée qui se lève tout entière et le hurle à telle point que j'ai l'impression de sentir les murs de la salle en trembler.

Gandalf tourne vers moi un regard fier et amusé.

- Excellente inspiration, me félicite-t-il au milieu du boucan ambiant.


	44. Chapter 44

**LA GUERRE NE MEURT JAMAIS**

Après la petite réunion de fondation de l'Ordre de la Croix de Fer, j'ai eu la plaisante surprise de découvrir que j'étais libéré car un certain nombre de personnalités en ville s'étaient portées garantes de ma personne, étrangement en grande majorité membres de mon nouveau groupe.

J'ai pu réintégrer mes quartiers de "_La Vigne du Sud_", mais j'ai vite déchanté. Autant les orques n'en avaient rien à foutre de la paperasse, autant les humains y sont accros. Je me retrouve désormais à essayer de comprendre un charabia abscons car tous les membres de l'Ordre y sont allés de leur petite lettre de compliment et joint suivant comment une liste des hommes ou des moyens qu'ils sont prêts à mettre à notre disposition.

- "Veuillez agréer, etc…" Pfff ! C'est la combientième lettre ?

- Je crois que vous en êtes à la seizième, me répond Gandalf confortablement assis dans le fauteuil en face de moi en train de fumer sa pipe.

Il dépose le papier qu'il tenait sur la pile des "mots gentils mais sans promesse".

- Malgré leur enthousiasme, beaucoup ne sont pas prêts à risquer les foudres de l'intendant et ne font que nous soutenir moralement, grommelle-t-il en regardant la pile grossir plus vite que les autres.

- Bof, fais-je en haussant les épaules. Il fallait s'y attendre. Par nature, plus un homme possède, moins il sera enclin à risquer ce qu'il a.

- C'est pourtant bien dommage, dit le magicien en rompant le cachet d'un autre pli. Voilà une chose que je n'apprécie guère au Gondor, la noblesse est trop timorée. Ils sont doué en paroles, mais au moment des actes ce n'est que contraint et forcé que la majorité bouge.

- Bizarrement moi ça ne m'étonne pas, dis-je cynique. C'est exactement la même chose d'où je viens. En-dehors de quelques fouille-merdes, les politiciens essaient avant tout de garder ce qu'ils ont et touchent le moins possible aux sujets sensibles.

- Hmmm, grogne Gandalf en lisant la prochaine lettre.

On toque à la porte.

- Herein ! Dis-je sans réfléchir, utilisant l'allemand sur une envie subite étant donné que j'ai déjà dit "entrez" une vingtaine de fois dans la journée.

Rien ne se produit et je me tourne pour voir que personne n'est entré.

_Sinistre abruti, utiliser de l'allemand aussi…_

- Entrez ! Dis-je plus fort.

La porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer une Hanna chargée d'un plateau comportant théière et tasses. Elle me fait un grand sourire en entrant, ce qui me met mal à l'aise depuis que sa mère m'a confié ses sentiments. Je remarque une odeur épicée dans son sillage quand elle dépose le plateau, ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil.

_Elle se parfume ?_

Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend qu'elle est aussi maquillée.

_Okay, madame a fourbi ses armes. Parfum, maquillage, etc… Le message est clair, c'est l'heure de la chasse._

- Merci mon petit, sourit Gandalf en prenant la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tend après l'avoir versée.

- Merci, mais je me servirais plus tard, interviens-je avant qu'elle ne m'en verse une tasse.

Elle conserve un excellent masque de bonne manière et son sourire est tout ce qu'il y'a de plus aimable, mais je crois bien discerner une légère hésitation.

_Je n'aime pas le thé plus que ça, c'est trop amer à mon goût. Je suis un grand gamin qui aime encore le sirop._

Je fais mine de me plonger dans ma lettre, mais je n'arrive pas à y attacher de l'intérêt. La présence d'Hanna m'est devenue dérangeante. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est bien là le problème. Elle est jolie, gentille, sait bien faire la cuisine et est d'une politesse impeccable. Franchement, si ce n'était ses quatorze ans, je me laisserais bien tenter par l'idée de la connaître mieux.

Mais justement voilà, elle a quatorze ans. Et même si ce n'est pas mal vu ici, je ne me sens pas d'aller lui conter fleurette. Surtout que sa mère m'a mis en garde et recommandé de ne pas être plus pour elle qu'une passade. Sauf qu'elle est bien gentille, mais depuis que je suis revenu, Hanna s'occupe personnellement de moi. Elle trouve toutes les opportunités de venir me voir et elle me fait les yeux doux sans trop avoir l'air d'y toucher, ce qui est en plus un tantinet agaçant.

- Je serais en bas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, nous dit-elle en esquissant une révérence.

J'hoche la tête en faisant semblant d'être plongé dans ma lettre, mais je ne parviens à distinguer ce qui y est écrit qu'après son départ.

- Ce manège peut durer encore longtemps si vous n'y mettez pas un terme, me dit Gandalf distraitement.

- Ce manège ? Demande-je distraitement.

- Celui de la fille de Dutombil.

- Il n'y a aucun manège avec la fille de Dutombil, dis-je évasivement.

- Faust, je suis sans doute vieux, peut-être un peu sénile et probablement que ma vue n'est plus ce qu'elle était, mais même un aveugle verrait ce que je vois.

- À savoir ? Dis-je agressivement en baissant la lettre pour le regarder. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez exactement ?

- Que vous avez tapé dans l'œil de cette jeune fille, mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, vous semblez beaucoup plus froid avec elle depuis votre séjour en prison.

- Peut-être que la prison m'a aigri, dis-je cynique. Je commence à en avoir marre de passer mon temps entre quatre murs avec des barreaux à la fenêtre.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de changer cet état de fait, m'informe le magicien. Si vous vous mesuriez, vous n'auriez probablement pas autant d'ennuis.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Et à quel moment de la blague vous vous souvenez que j'ai un porte-haine à la ceinture ?

Gandalf pousse un profond soupir.

- Bon, je constate que vous comme moi sommes assez fatigués, dit-il en déposant sa lettre sur la table basse entre nous. Je vais prendre congé pour ce soir et nous reprendrons demain à tête reposée.

Je soupire également.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été blessant dis-je en me calmant.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous parveniez à vous en rendre compte assez vite, constate-il d'un ton encourageant. Mais l'idéal serait de ne pas avoir à vous excuser.

- Ouais, donc à tenir ma langue, constate-je d'un ton las. Mais je débite sans cesse beaucoup de conneries avant de me rendre compte qu'elles sont parties.

- Vous savez, il existe un proverbe qui dit que les mots sont comme les flèches, me dit Gandalf. Une fois parties, il est impossible de les retenir.

- Je le connais, mais chez moi la personne qui me l'a dit les comparait aux torpilles.

- Les poissons ? S'étonne Gandalf.

- Un très vilain poisson dans ce cas précis, dis-je en pouffant.

_Un poisson chargé au TNT, dans le genre vilain on fait difficilement mieux._

Le vieux magicien hoche la tête et sort. Moi je termine vite fait ma lettre avant de la poser sur la pile adéquate. De là, je me dessape et file me coucher.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par le soleil qui m'éclaire la figure. Je remarque que les rideaux sont ouvert et Gandalf de retour, occupé à fumer et lire silencieusement les lettres.

- Si ça continue, les gens vont jaser, dis-je à moitié endormis en m'asseyant.

- Et pour quelle raison jaserait-on ? Me demande le magicien.

- Parce que vous partez de ma chambre tard le soir et vous y glissez dès potron-minet. Il n'en faut pas plus pour démarrer des rumeurs.

- Faust, votre esprit tordu ne cesse jamais de me surprendre. On jurerait que vous voyez le mal chez les gens avant de penser au bien.

- C'est peut-être pas entièrement faux, admet-je en me frottant les yeux. Il en reste encore beaucoup ?

- Non, c'est la dernière, M'informe-t-il. Peut-être est-ce l'âge, mais je ne dors plus beaucoup les nuits. Je suis venu ici assez tôt. Au fait, la jeune fille est passée prendre vos vêtements pour les laver.

- Hein ? Dis-je surpris. Mais je lui avait pas demandé.

- Peut-être a-t-elle jugé qu'il était temps qu'ils le soient. Si vous la laissez continuer, bientôt elle vous trainera chez le tailleur pour vous rhabiller tous les trois mois.

- Je lui ai rien demandé, dis-je en grognant tout en cherchant mon autre tenue dans les meubles.

- Non, mais c'est une manière plutôt classique pour une femme d'approcher un homme.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je en plein milieu de mon enfilage de chemise.

- C'est terriblement vieux comme technique. Elle cherche à attirer votre attention sur elle en faisant comme si vous étiez déjà marié. C'est-à-dire que je pense qu'elle va aussi vous apporter à manger sans vous demander ce que vous voudriez parce que c'est le devoir d'une épouse de nourrir son mari.

- En même temps, je sais à peine faire cuir un œuf depuis le temps que j'ai plus touché à la cuisine et elle le sait.

- Si vous lui laissez la porte ouverte, ne vous étonnez pas de la trouver dans votre lit un de ces quatre matins.

- Bon, vous avez encore beaucoup de remarques à faire ? M'agace-je.

- Faust, je pourrais en faire la moitié de la journée que nous ne serions guère plus avancés, dit-il en posant la dernière lettre sur la pile des promesses. Vous êtes distraits par cette jeune fille, et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi. Le fait est qu'elle vous trouve très à son goût mais que vous agissez de façon ambiguë, si bien qu'elle ne sait pas comment interpréter les signaux que vous lui envoyez. De même, vous êtes si perturbé par ce qu'il vous arrive que vous en êtes irritable et perdu dans vos réflexions. Bref vous ne parvenez pas à vous concentrer sur notre problème le plus immédiat.

Je grogne, mais ne peut qu'admettre qu'il a raison. Je termine de m'habiller en y songeant avant de le rejoindre sur les canapés de ma chambre.

- J'imagine que vous avez une solution ?

- Ho non, pas cette fois, me dit-il. Les questions d'amour sont trop complexes pour moi.

- Donc pourquoi m'en parler ?

- Pour mettre en exergue qu'il vous faut régler ce problème au plus vite. L'Ordre a des besoins qui ne peuvent attendre, de même que votre armurier. Maintenant que la pierre est lancée, il faut la suivre jusqu'en bas de la pente, sous peine de la voir s'arrêter en route. Vous n'avez pas le temps de courir deux lièvres à la fois. Parlez avec elle, ne serais-ce que pour poser les choses à plat et prendre une décision.

- Gandalf, elle est trop jeune, dis-je avec sérieux.

- Et alors ? Elle grandira ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais pour qu'elle aie cette opportunité il faut encore gagner cette bataille.

- Bon j'admets que votre raisonnement tient la route, mais le fait est que je ne veux pas faire de peine à cette fille. Hors, si je la convoque pour avoir une explication entre quatre yeux, ce sera probablement tout ce que j'obtiendrais.

- Pour quelle raison ? Me demande Gandalf. Vous comptez l'éconduire ? Elle est plutôt jolie fille. Qui plus est, elle semble gentille et attentionnée.

- Elle est sans doute l'épouse idéale, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre, réponds-je.

- Pourquoi non vous ? Me demande le vieux magicien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour elle, dis-je simplement en indiquant mon épée.

Il regarde mon arme d'un air réprobateur.

- Faust, nous devrons avoir une longue conversation à ce sujet quand la guerre sera finie.

Je ricane à cette mention.

- Non ? Sans déconner ?

On toque à la porte à ce moment-là, ce qui me convient bien car je n'ai pas envie d'engager un nouveau débat avec Gandalf.

- Entrez, dis-je.

Golwynn ouvre la porte et rentre de trois pas à l'intérieur en nous regardant comme s'il s'attend à ce que l'un de nous explose.

- J'mexcuse de v'nir vous déranger, mais faudrait qu'tu passes à la forge pour les derniers essayages avant les définitives… On a fait un peu tout c'qu'on pouvait sans toi, mais là j'ai b'soins t'ajuster ça s'tu veux pouvoir danser d'dans.

- J'arrive tout de suite, acquiesce-je. Juste le temps de régler une ou deux bricoles avant de partir.

Il hoche la tête et sort en reculant.

- Vous remettez vos ennuis à demain, commente Gandalf d'un ton sévère.

- Au contraire, je me concentre sur ce que je peux régler dans l'immédiat. Je n'ai pas encore la liste des personnes qui nous aideront lors de la bataille de Minas Tirith, je n'ai donc rien à faire de ce côté-là. Pour Hanna, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas l'épouser et enfin, pour Din'Ganar, j'en ai besoin jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, ce qui clos la question pour le moment.

Gandalf fronce le nez, mais acquiesce.

- Vous n'avez pas entièrement faux. Je vous accorde ça. Mais ne perdez pas de vue que tout ce que nous faisons vise un tableau d'ensemble.

- Un problème à la fois, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit, dis-je en enfilant ma cape avant de sortir.

Je salue Dutombil et sa femme en sortant avant de descendre à la forge. La séance d'essayage qui s'ensuit me donne l'impression de passer en un instant car j'ai à peine le temps de répondre à une question qu'un autre armurier m'en pose une autre pour une deuxième pièce. La cuirasse est presque achevée, les spallières sont encore à ajuster, mais sont aussi proche d'être finies, les canons d'avant-bras et les gantelets sont en bonne voie et les jambière sont à quelques détails près achevées. Je réalise vite que l'armure ne sera pas aussi intégrale que je l'avais souhaité, mais ma liberté de mouvement est à ce prix. Elle me changera pas mal de mon armure de l'Isengard qui visait avant tout à protéger les zones principales. J'aurais un supplément de protection sur des zones moins sensibles tout en conservant une excellente mobilité pour ce que je peux en juger.

C'est assez surpris que je constate en sortant de la forge que le soleil est assez bas sur l'horizon. Je dois avoir manqué le dîner et le petit-déjeuner tout à mon enthousiasme. J'estime que ce doit être la fin de l'après-midi, et que Gandalf ne m'aie pas envoyé chercher signifie probablement qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour le moment.

J'ai une brusque envie de prendre le temps de zoner un peu en ville. Après tout, je viens d'y arriver et je n'en connais pour le moment que _La Vigne_, la forge de Dutombil, un peu la place du marché et la prison. Pas forcément le meilleur panorama qu'il y aie.

Au premier croisement, je prend une direction complètement aléatoire et décide que je vais me perdre une bonne fois pour toute. Je prends plusieurs ruelles et découvre la cité. Je vois de nombreux artisans et tombe des nues plusieurs fois en découvrant ce que certains arrivent quand même à faire sans toutes les machines et toute la technologie moderne.

Je remarque aussi qu'en règle générale, la population s'écarte de moi, ce que je ne suis pas sûr de devoir attribuer à mes "exploits" de la ruelle ou bien à mes habits. Je détonne à mort avec mes beaux vêtements au milieu de la foule.

- Vous êtes pas sur l'bon ch'min mon prince, me dit soudain un mendiant en me faisant un sourire édenté.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demande-je surpris.

- Z'êtes dans l'bon quartier, mais z'avez manqué la bonne intersection, monseigneur, reprend le mendiant avec une voix de nez à faire peur. Mais l'vieux Thomas peut vous r'mettre dans l'bon ch'min contre un tout p'tit sous pour qu'y puisse manger.

Je le regarde très surpris.

- Le bon chemin pour quoi exactement ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il me fait une sorte de sourire canaille et cligne de l'œil.

- Té, vers l'jardin des roses pardi.

Je continue de n'y comprendre que pouic, mais décide de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Très bien, va pour ça, dis-je en sortant trois sous de cuivre. Mais tu vas me montrer le chemin plutôt que de me le dire.

- Mais, avec plaisir monseigneur, me dit le vieil homme en me faisant la révérence.

_Je suis curieux de voir ce jardin de roses. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des jardins publics en ville._

Le vieillard se lève et secoue vite fait ses haillons avant de partir tout courbée en remontant la ruelle que je venais de commencer à descendre. Le soir commence à poindre et nombre de commerçants son occupés à fermer leur étal tandis que d'autres allument torchères et autres lampes à huile pour éclairer leur enseigne. Le mendiant me guide à travers trois ruelles avant de s'immobiliser et de me tendre la main.

- L'jardin l'est juste après c'te tournant. J'vous accompagne point plus loin, j'suis point trop l'bienvenue à c't'endroit.

La ruelle débouche sur une rue plus large et mieux pavée qui est brillamment éclairée. Je doute fortement que ce soit un piège, donc je paie le vieux, mais avant d'avoir pu le remercier, il me fait une courbette et part presque en courant dans l'autre sens comme un voleur.

Je pose la main sur Din. Cette attitude m'a quand même l'air suspecte. Je regarde la rue et suis assez surpris. Il y'a bien quelques fleurs, mais elle sont surtout dans des pots suspendus aux balcons et autres rebords de fenêtres de la rue. La foule qui s'y trouve est très hétéroclite et on y devine aussi bien les tenues des gens aisés et des nobles que certaines moins ostentatoire des petits bourgeois. Mais de roses, nulle trace.

_Me voilà bien, je viens de me faire arnaquer et ramener vers une grosse rue piétonne._

Je passe dans la rue. Elle est vraiment très bien illuminée et plus propre que nombre d'autres de la ville.

- Bonsoir mon beau seigneur ! M'apostrophe une voix depuis légèrement au-dessus de moi.

Je lève les yeux pour voir une femme à un balcon qui me fait un sourire charmeur mais un peu jaune.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi, mais personne ne semble s'être arrêté, j'en déduis que c'est bien à moi qu'on parle.

- Bonsoir, réponds-je. Je peux vous aider ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui peut vous aider, me dit-elle en gloussant.

- Ha ? Dis-je un peu surpris. À quoi ?

- À grimper au septième ciel mon tout beau, me dit-elle en tirant sur son corsage dans ma direction.

Je reste interdit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que je ne suis de loin pas le seul dans cette rue à avoir ce genre de conversation avec des filles à des balcons.

_Ho le con ! Le jardin des roses c'était une allusion au quartier rouge !_

Je trouve rapidement les enseignes des bâtiments et tous sont assez imagés pour confirmer mon hypothèse. Je suis dans le quartier chaud et on est en train de me faire du racolage.

_Sale petit enfoiré de mendiant…_

Puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je décide qu'au final ce n'est pas si mal, il y'a un endroit que je veux voir. Je relève la tête vers la femme qui attend au balcon.

- Non merci, une prochaine fois peut-être. Je cherche un établissement appelé _La Rose de Númenor_. Vous pouvez me l'indiquer ?

Elle me fait une grimace contrariée, mais tends le bras vers le haut de la rue.

- C'est tout au bout de la rue, remontez au quatrième niveau et c'est le bâtiment appuyé contre le mur du cinquième niveau.

- Merci, dis-je. Et bonne soirée.

_On va aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'ancien lieu de travail de la mère d'Hanna, je suis bien curieux de voir ça._

Je remonte assez vite l'allée, une sorte de boule dans la gorge et les intestins noués par la gêne et le stress au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Après tout, c'est la première fois que je descends dans un bordel et l'anticipation de ce que je vais y trouver m'excite autant qu'elle me dérange. Je me sens soudain trop timide pour aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée folle, mais comme je remonte l'allée, je fini par voir une énorme maison qui arbore une rose rouge aux pétales écartés de façon suggestive. On aurait voulu suggérer une vulve de femme qu'on n'aurait pas fait autrement.

_Ben mon vieux, je me demande ce que je fiche ici…_

Bon, ce n'est pas que l'envie d'aller voir me manque, c'est que j'ai une sorte de reste de pudeur qui me dit de ne pas entrer dans la bâtisse.

- Tiens donc, le seigneur Ignis ici ? S'étonne une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour voir l'homme à la canne qui est venu me visiter hier dans ma cellule. Il arbore un air surpris et porte des vêtements plus décontractés.

- Bonsoir… Monsieur ?

- Limain, me précise-t-il. J'ignorais que vous fréquentiez le même établissement que moi.

- Quel établissement ? M'étonne-je.

- Et bien…_La Rose_ bien sûr, me dit-il en désignant la maison de passes de sa canne.

- Ho ? Réponds-je en rougissant. Non, je ne le fréquente pas. On m'en a parlé, alors par curiosité je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil.

Limain me fait un sourire conspirateur.

- Ha ? Et quelles sont vos impressions ?

J'éclate de rire pour masquer mon malaise.

- Aucune, je n'y suis pas encore entré.

- Hé bien, voilà tourment facile à rattraper, me dit-il en me saisissant par l'avant-bras. Laissez-moi vous servir de conseiller pour cette première fois et je vous garanti une nuit que vous raconterez à vos petits-enfants.

- Mais… Dis-je en le sentant m'entraîner vers la porte.

Non pas qu'il soit très fort, je pourrais planter les pieds et je suis sûr qu'il n'avancerait plus d'un pouce. Cependant, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me laisse entraîner à l'intérieur.

Le bâtiment était déjà bien entretenu à l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur est somptueux. Des dalles de marbre blanc lisses comme un miroir recouvrent le sol, des peintures, pour la plupart érotiques, sont placée avec goût à des intervalles régulier. Le hall spacieux est gardé par un grand comptoir de bois laqué et une hôtesse très jolie nous accueille d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Ce cher seigneur Limain, dit-elle en tendant les bras par-dessus son comptoir pour embrasser mon accompagnateur. Comment allez-vous ce soir ?

Lorsqu'elle se penche. Je remarque un mouvement étrange au niveau de sa poitrine avant de réaliser qu'elle porte un corset qui laisse cette dernière apparente et que l'étrange mouvement c'était le balancement de ses seins que je ne suis pas habitué à voir à l'air libre. Je rosis passablement en détournant le regard.

- Ma chère Estelle, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, comme chaque fois, répond Limain en arborant un sourire charmeur.

- Vous êtes un vil flatteur, lui dit-elle en se rasseyant, ce qui n'a hélas pas le mérite de cacher sa poitrine.

Je commence à avoir chaud rien qu'à la regarder, ce qui me rend désagréable le port de mes vêtements.

- Je suis accompagné de cet homme dont nous avons discutés le soir d'avant, continue mon guide en me désignant.

Estelle tourne ses yeux dans ma direction et je devine qu'elle s'amuse que les miens regardent dans le vide un peu au-dessus de sa tête.

- Bonsoir Monseigneur, me dit-elle. C'est grand honneur pour notre établissement que de recevoir un homme aussi illustre que vous.

- Je n'ai rien d'illustre, dis-je en grommelant.

- Et modeste avec ça, glisse Limain à la réceptionniste qui part d'un léger rire.

- C'est votre première visite à notre établissement si je ne m'abuse ? Me demande-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête plutôt que de répondre, fixant désespérément une chambranle au-dessus d'elle pour éviter d'avoir autre chose que sa figure en vision périphérique.

- La maison a quelques règles qu'il me faut vous énoncer avant de vous permettre d'aller plus avant, me dit-elle. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, non, réponds-je.

_Je devais juste regarder et voilà que je suis dedans ! J'attends quoi pour faire demi-tour et m'enfuir en courant ? Mais bien sûr, si je pars maintenant je perds la face devant un potentiel allié pour l'Ordre. Et puis, avoue, tu es un grand pervers, même si tu n'aime pas que cela se sache. Donc mon excuse de perdre la face, c'est des conneries. J'ai juste envie de voir des filles à poil pour de vrai. Et peut-être, qui sait, ne plus être puceau d'ici la fin de la soirée ?_

À cette pensée un violent filet de colère m'assaille depuis Din et me brûle l'arrière du crâne comme une plaie vive.

_Merde ! J'avais oublié !_

Je pose ma main à l'arrière de mon crâne pour tâter la zone douloureuse alors que la standardiste m'explique que les filles sont libres de leurs clients et de leurs pratiques et qu'il ne me sert à rien de demander à l'une des hôtesse quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaite pas faire.

_Din ! Arrête !_

Une violente vague de jalousie me répond en provenance de ma lame. Elle veut étriper la fille en face de moi.

_Din ! Stop ! C'est un ordre !_

Aussi violement que le débordement de Din avait commencé, il s'arrête, à notre grande surprise à tous les deux.

Je secoue la tête de surprise, essayant de voir si je suis sujet à un vertige dû à la douleur générée par Din, mais tout vas bien.

- Monseigneur ? Vous m'écoutez ? Me demande avec insistance l'hôtesse.

Je prend conscience que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me pose la question.

- Ho, heu… Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, dis-je en clignant des yeux tout en esquissant un sourire d'excuse.

_Din obéit aux ordres directs ?_

En me concentrant il me semble distinguer autre chose. Comme une sorte de mur intangible qui serait apparu entre elle et moi. Je parviens toujours à la sentir, mais je ne sens plus le moindre soupçon d'énergie filtrer d'elle vers moi. En temps normal, il y'a toujours quelque chose, aussi infime soit-il. Mais là, plus rien. Comme si j'avais activé une sorte de sécurité qui aurait coupé net les ponts entre elle et moi. Je la sens d'ailleurs qui commence à paniquer, essayant de forcer le "mur" dans ma direction.

_Tout va bien, je suis toujours là._

Malgré cela, elle continue à être nerveuse. Elle semble m'avoir entendu, mais ne se calme pas pour autant.

_Calme-toi, je suis toujours là et je ne crains rien._

J'ai l'impression qu'elle tente de me faire passer quelque chose. C'est très étrange car j'ai l'impression que notre "canal de pensée" s'ouvre comme lorsqu'elle me transmet des émotions, mais en-dehors de sa panique, je ne distingue qu'un sentiment de manque. Sauf que je ne parviens pas à définir ce manque. Elle sent ma présence, je le sais, mais elle semble privée de quelque chose par le "mur". Puis soudain son sentiment change et cette fois je comprends ce qu'il lui manque. Elle me transmet un profond sentiment d'impuissance, de perte de toute force.

_Nom de Dieu… Elle a perdu le contact avec sa force ? Avec Lia ?_

- Vous ne m'écoutez guère plus Monseigneur, s'agace l'hôtesse d'acceuil.

Je me tourne vers elle et Limain qui me regarde d'un air étrange.

- C'est vrai, dis-je un peu pressé. Je m'excuse mais je viens de réaliser que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'urgent. Je m'excuse pour cette soirée Limain, mais je dois m'absenter immédiatement. Une prochaine fois sera bien volontiers mais je dois trouver Gandalf tout de suite !

Je tourne les talons et ressort un peu pressé. Sitôt dans la rue, je fais quelques pas rapides avant de passer à la course en direction de _La_ _Vigne_. Je rentre comme un diable e traverse l'hôtel sous le regard ahuri de tout ceux qui s'écartent précipitamment de mon chemin. Je débaroule droit devant la porte du vieux magicien et tambourine contre comme si je voulais l'enfoncer à la force de mes poings.

La porte s'ouvre et Gandalf s'encadre dans l'entrebâillement.

- Quel est donc tout ce tintouin ? S'agace-t-il en me voyant.

- J'ai un problème Gandalf, dis-je de but en blanc en dégainant Din'Ganar.

- Par ma barbe mon garçon, rangez ça ! M'ordonne-t-il d'un ton sec en regardant dans le couloir.

- Non, justement Gandalf, dis-je en la prenant par la lame pour lui tendre la poignée. J'ai un souci. Je crois qu'elle ne fonctionne plus.

Il plisse les yeux et saisi la poignée de ma lame. Il la tient un petit moment avant de grommeler.

- On ne peut décidément plus se fier à quoi que ce soit. Qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

Il rentre dans sa chambre en me posant la question et je lui emboîte le pas.

- Pas grand-chose. Elle était en train de me faire un accès de jalousie et je lui ai ordonnée d'arrêter.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe avant que Gandalf ne se tourne.

- Et bien, continuez, me dit-il.

- Ben, elle s'est arrêtée.

- Et ensuite ? Demande-t-il après une nouvelle pause de quelques secondes.

- Et depuis elle est comme ça, termine-je. Mais la seule chose que j'ai fait qui sorte de l'ordinaire c'est de lui donner un ordre.

- Lui donner un ordre ? S'étonne-t-il. Vous ne le faisiez pas déjà en temps normal ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle était plutôt libre d'agir à sa guise et, en règle générale, je lui adressais plutôt des demandes que des ordres.

Gandalf me jette un regard scrutateur avant de faire de même avec Din'Ganar qu'il a posée sur une grande table.

- Avez-vous essayé de lui ordonner de vous donner de la force ? Me demande-t-il.

- Non, elle semble avoir perdu toute force. D'après ses propres sentiments, elle se sent impuissante et comme c'est la première fois elle panique.

- Attendez, elle pense encore dans votre tête ?

- Bien sûr, réponds-je.

- Sans la toucher ?

- La toucher renforce notre lien, mais ça fait un moment que je peux la sentir sans forcément la toucher. Qui plus est, depuis peu je suis à même de lui demander des forces sans forcément l'avoir en main. Simplement à la ceinture ou qu'elle soit proche suffit.

Gandalf s'assied sur une chaise et se masse les tempes.

- Et vous comptiez m'en parler ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton las.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Non, pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

- Bien évidemment, soupire Gandalf. Pourquoi Grands Dieux m'évertue-je à sauver les gens d'eux-mêmes ?

Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

- Il y'a un problème ?

- Non ! Eclate le magicien blanc d'une grosse voix énervée. Bien sûr que non ! Tout part à vau-l'eau, la citadelle comme la politique et les nobles ! L'armée reste sourde à mes appels à la prudence, l'intendant me sert un numéro de cirque de celui qui n'entend rien et par-dessus le marché, vous trouvez encore le moyen d'approfondir votre addiction à un artefact de Saroumane ! Vous me demandez s'il y'a un problème Faust ? Mais il y'en a une montagne jeune homme ! Et personne d'autre que moi ne semble s'y intéresser ! Je devrais m'en laver les mains et vous laisser vous débrouiller avec vos ennuis ! J'en ai déjà bien assez des miens !

La violence de la tirade m'a fait reculer de plusieurs pas et le regard de Gandalf semble prêt à pulvériser les murs. Il ne semble d'ailleurs pas vouloir en rester là.

- Vous avez cassé votre jouet ? Fort bien ! Prenez vos responsabilités comme une grande personne et réparez vous-même ! Et s'il vous reviens à l'esprit que vous avez un ordre à gérer, j'aurais nombre de tâches à vous confiez ! Maintenant prenez cette arme et sortez ! Je travaille moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur le moindre de vos petits problèmes !

Sur ce, il me jette mon arme que je parviens de justesse à saisir par la poignée. Je bats prudemment en retraite hors de la pièce. Je pense que je dois être un peu gris en sortant.

_L'étais pas content le vieux._

J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un s'énerver à ce point contre moi. Bon d'accords, il y a eu Bergen, mais lui c'est un roquet qui brasse de l'air pour ne rien dire. Quand à Elrond, même si ses paroles m'ont blessé, il n'a jamais élevé la voix contre moi à ce point.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me sens nauséeux et peu sûr sur mes jambes.

- Monsieur Ignis ? S'étonne une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

Je tourne les yeux pour voir une des filles de Dutombil qui me regarde depuis l'intersection qu'elle vient de tourner, un panier remplis de linge plié sous le bras.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Me demande-t-elle. Vous avez l'air pâle.

Je la regarde sans vraiment la voir, encore secoué par l'engueulée que je viens de me prendre.

- Monsieur Ignis ? Insiste-t-elle. Dois-je faire chercher mon père ?

J'entrouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_Je dois probablement donner une image de poisson hors de l'eau assez pitoyable._

Soudain, mon estomac se révolte contre moi et je suis secoué de haut-le-cœur qui me forcent à me retenir au mur d'en face. Je respire bruyamment par la bouche pour me calmer et aussi encombrer ma gorge d'air afin d'éviter que mon dernier repas ne remonte.

Je vois du coin de l'œil la fille s'approcher en vitesse après avoir posé son panier. Mais au moment où elle pose sa main sur mon bras, je la repousse.

- C'est bon, grogne-je mécontent de moi. Ce n'est qu'un malaise passager. Je vais aller m'allonger et dans quelques minutes il n'y paraîtra plus.

Elle me regarde d'un air dubitatif.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Non, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer, ricane-je froidement. De toute façon, je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber malade. Surtout en ce moment.

_Il m'a tellement crié dessus que ça m'en a rendu malade, c'est tout. Un sentiment de gros malaise peut être mal interprété par le corps je pense. Le reflexe naturel quand les intestin semblent ne pas bien fonctionner, c'est de les évacuer. Donc j'ai l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir, mais je pense que ça doit être psychosomatique._

- Vous voulez que je vous aide à regagner votre chambre ? Me propose-t-elle poliment.

- Non merci, mais c'est gentil de l'avoir proposé, soupire-je.

Je me tiens d'une main à la paroi et retourne à ma chambre, ressassant sans cesse ce qu'il vient de se passer. Arrivé à la piaule, je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une brique dans l'estomac qui essaie de se faire la malle sans trouver de sortie.

Mais à peine me suis-je assis qu'on toque à la porte.

- Qui est là ? Grogne-je.

- C'est Hanna. Puis-je entrer ?

_Ho non, pas maintenant !_

- Pour quel motif ? Dis-je espérant gagner du temps.

- Elisabeth m'a dit que vous étiez souffrant. Tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien, je ne voudrais pas te retenir, dis-je en m'effondrant sur le lit.

- Ça ne me dérange pas… Commence-t-elle à travers la porte.

- Moi si ! La coupe-je d'un ton presque féroce.

Elle ne dit plus rien et il me semble qu'elle doit être partie. Je me laisse aller un moment sur le lit mais on revient toquer à la porte. Plus fort, cette fois.

_C'est quoi qu'elle comprends pas dans "non" ?_

- Je suis indisponible ! Dis-je d'une voix hargneuse.

La porte s'ouvre malgré tout et je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour tancer la personne qui se pointe quand je remarque avoir affaire à l'épouse de Dutombil. Pour une raison inconnue, ça me coupe la chique aussi sec.

- Vous ne semblez pas trop mal, constate-t-elle d'un ton calme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Grogne-je étonné.

- C'est Hanna, répond-t-elle simplement en s'approchant après avoir fermé la porte. Vous vous y prenez n'importe comment.

- Ha… Dis-je.

- Et Elisabeth nous a dit que vous sembliez sur le point de vous effondrer après avoir été grondé par votre maître.

Je ne réponds pas, mais je foudroie le tapis du regard.

- Je commence à comprendre quel genre d'homme vous êtes maître Ignis. Je m'étonnais aussi que rien ne semble pouvoir vous atteindre malgré votre jeune âge. Pourtant, vous êtes aigri et amer comme un vieillard.

- Et alors ? La coupe-je agacé.

- Vous avez été très proche d'un parent âgé, je me trompe ?

Je réfléchis plusieurs secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Me souvenir de ma vie "d'avant" m'est soudain très pénible.

- Mon grand-père paternel est probablement la personne que j'admire et que je respecte le plus dans ma famille. Peut-être même plus que mon père.

- Et c'est une personne au cynisme marqué je présume ?

- On peut dire ça, concède-je de mauvaise grâce.

- Et vous l'avez copié étant jeune. Depuis, vous vous comportez comme lui.

- Et alors ? M'agace-je. Que je sache, ce n'est pas interdit.

- Dites-moi, que fait votre grand-père quand il a de la peine ou des soucis ?

Je la regarde plusieurs secondes, pris de court. Je réalise que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Je n'en sais rien, dis-je.

Elle me fait un sourire bizarre. Une sorte de mix entre un sourire condescendant et un air d'évidence.

- Et donc, vous ne savez pas comment réagir en cas de problème parce que vous n'avez pas pu copier cela de votre modèle. Ainsi, vous gardez pour vous tous vos problèmes, comme votre grand-père semble le faire. Sauf que vous ne pouvez pas le faire éternellement. Personne ne peut garder toute sa vie secrète. Cela fait juste trop de choses à garder sur la conscience. Il y'a une limite chez chacun, elle peut être plus basse ou plus grande suivant la personne. Mais une fois cette limite atteinte, on ne peut plus tout garder pour sois. Et comme vous ne savez pas que faire quand vous atteignez cette limite, votre corps réagi comme s'il était malade, mais en réalité c'est votre esprit qui l'est. Et il souffre suffisamment pour avoir des répercutions sur votre santé d'après ce que je comprends.

- Merci docteur, mais je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet de dire cela, grince-je.

- Vous savez, mon ancien métier est le refuge favoris des gens comme vous, me dit-elle. Plus qu'un plaisir physique, ce que cherchent beaucoup de nos client c'est la possibilité de se vider la tête en faisant quelque chose d'agréable et surtout de penser à autre chose. J'en ai même connus certains qui payaient des filles juste pour qu'elles les écoutent et compatissent à leurs malheurs.

… _Les prostituées sont les psychologues du moyen-âge…_

- Et donc ? Dis-je. Vous êtes en train de me conseiller d'aller au "jardin des roses" ?

- Pas forcément, glousse-t-elle. Mais si vous avez envie de parler, je pense pouvoir vous écouter.

- C'est surprenant…

- Quoi donc ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Que vous vous proposiez vous. J'aurais cru que vous m'auriez suggéré Hanna.

Elle secoue la tête à ces mots.

- Elle n'a pas encore la maturité nécessaire pour prendre de la distance par rapport à ce que vous dites. Au contraire, elle risque de se sentir concernée par ce que vous avez à dire et elle pourrait très mal le prendre.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Parce que vous si ? Je sais que vous dites en avoir entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais on parle quand même de l'homme pour lequel votre fille a le béguin. Passer votre temps à m'écouter risque de lui faire croire que vous essayez de vous interposer.

- Il faudra que je lui explique correctement, convient-elle. Mais elle sait que j'aime son père et que je ne musarde jamais. Et puis, puisque c'est pour votre bien, si elle vous aime vraiment elle ne s'opposera pas.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire aimable avant de se lever.

- Au fait, dis-je. Je ne connaît même pas votre prénom.

- Je m'appelle Lucie, dit-elle amusée. Lucie Dutombil, née Lucie Herdsat.

- Merci Lucie, dis-je.

- Si vous m'appelez par mon prénom, puis-je user du vôtre Faust ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors, à demain jeune homme.

Je la salue quand elle sort puis me rallonge sur mon lit.

_Chic, je me suis trouvé une psy…_


End file.
